Misconceptions And Misunderstandings
by Time on my hands
Summary: Without caring for the facts, Sesshoumaru jumps to the wrong conclusion with devastating results. Now months later, armed with the truth, he has to find a way to right the wrong or forever lose any hope of happiness. Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 01

Sesshoumaru stared out the window as he waited for his brother to join him. He had not seen him in over a year. Since before he had married… her. He let his lips curl in a self-deprecating smile. He had everything he had ever set out to acquire. Anything he wished for. He was reminded of the saying to be careful what you wish for. You may get it. Yes he now had everything he ever wished for. Except happiness.

As he looked out over his impeccably manicured lawn he thought back to that night six months ago. He had been so happy. She was his. Finally. He had loved her for so long. But as long as she belonged to his brother, he kept his feelings to himself. When his brother left her, she was heartbroken. He grabbed his chance with both hands and never looked back. He was there to pick up the pieces and make her heart whole again.

The plane tickets were for the next day. He wanted to spend his wedding night in his bed. Their bed. She had not let him touch her before the wedding. Wanting their wedding night to be special. What a joke. And it was on him. There had been no blood. No barrier. She had lied to him. He had finished with her quickly, not caring if she reached her pleasure or not. He had risen and dressed ignoring her questions. When he stopped at the door he turned a cold look on her. "I want you out of my room by morning. I will have one of the maids tell you where your new room will be. It would be advisable to remain out of my sight until I decide what to do with you." He closed the door on her tears.

The plane tickets had never been used. They resided in his desk drawer as a reminder of what a fool he was. He had not seen her in six months. They lived in the same house, but he did not see her. He knew she only left her room to walk the grounds. He didn't think she had even seen her family since the wedding. She had not asked for anything. The credit card he'd given her before the wedding had not been used for anything other than her wedding dress. He had wondered briefly if it was the money she had been after. But now he knew it was not. Why then?

Sesshoumaru turned when he heard his brother come into the room. There were no words, as they each took in the changes both had undergone in the past year. They both looked older. Stress perhaps? Sorrow? Inuyasha sat down in front of the desk, as had always been his habit. Sesshoumaru took his place behind it. They had held many discussions in this fashion over the years. As he studied his younger brother, he wondered at the reason for the visit. He could smell his nervous state. Was he in some sort of trouble?

He didn't wonder long. Inuyasha squared his shoulders and exhaled. "I need to see her." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'll send a maid. You can wait for her in the library." Inuyasha stood and began pacing. "Not yet. I have to know how she is." He looked into his older brother's eyes. "I waited to give her time. For her to be happy again. After what I did, I couldn't ask her forgiveness until I knew she was happy. Is she? Please tell me she is." The look in his brother's eyes told him that she was not.

"I thought you could make her happy." Sesshoumaru bowed his head to hide his pain from his brother. It only served to agitate him more. "There's something you aren't telling me." Inuyasha stopped in front of the desk and placed his hands on it. They were shaking. He whispered, "Is the cancer back?" Sesshoumaru's head shot up, his eyes wide. "Cancer?" Inuyasha sat down again. "She didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. "No. She wouldn't. She would not want to worry those she loves. I wouldn't have known if we hadn't been dating when she had her surgery." It seemed that Sesshoumaru could only parrot his brother's words. "Surgery?" There was silence for a moment before Inuyasha continued. "Yeah. She was having stomach pains. And what she called 'female problems'. The doctor told her she had a growth on her uterus. She would have to have it surgically removed. I didn't figure it was a big deal. People have surgery all the time. But as the date got closer she began to tell me what the doctor had really told her."

He had begun to pace again not noticing the shock on his brother's face. "She'd waited a long time before going to the doctor. She really doesn't get sick a lot. The doctor told her the growth was large and could be malignant. If so, she could die if they couldn't get it all. Even if they did, she'd probably never be able to have kids." He hung his head. "That's when I made the biggest mistake of my life. I so desperately wanted kids. I didn't realize that my love for her was more important. I broke up with her. I told her I had to have a woman who could give me pups."

Sesshoumaru was beginning to get over the shock and he didn't like the things that were running through his mind at his brother's confession. He looked up as his brother sat back down. "I didn't abandon her completely. I told her I'd stay as her friend until after the surgery. She was upbeat and positive, but then she rarely lets anything get her down. She even joked that after all her hopes and dreams a doctor's scalpel was going to get her virginity. I didn't know what to say to her"

There was a lump in Sesshoumaru's throat and a large rock had settled in his stomach. He was on the verge of being violently ill. The pain in his chest felt like a tremendous weight. And it was. The weight of his guilt. He barely heard Inuyasha tell him that the growth had not been malignant. It was benign. And as a bonus, it was on the outside of the uterus so no damage had been done. "But by the time I knew that she would still be able to have children, I had destroyed her faith in me. She told me we could still be friends but nothing more."

Sesshoumaru sat with his head in his hands long after his brother had gone. He needed time to deal with this. He needed to talk to her. He had asked his brother to give him a week. Then he could see her. He wanted to go to her. But what would he say? He had condemned her without even making an accusation for her to defend against. She had asked him why? What had she done wrong? The answer was not a damn thing. She was innocent. She had been innocent.

Six months in his own private hell. One he deserved. But the hell he had put her through was worse. And she had not deserved a damn minute of it. Oh how she must hate him now. He had to see her. He only had vague reports on her status from the servants. He had not paid much attention because he had not cared. He seemed to recall one that said she was not eating properly. He hadn't known. She never came to the dining room. She took all her meals in her room to avoid him. Another that said she only sat and stared out the window when she was not walking the grounds. She had made sure she avoided him not only in the days after the wedding, but every day since.

Should he ask one of the servants to summon her? Or go to her? No. He would not summon her as if she were a servant. She deserved so much more. So much more than him. And the treatment he had given her. He had not even respected her enough to show his anger and pain. He had shown her only indifference. And that was probably the worst of all. Before he could stand before her, he would have to decide what he was going to say to her. He would not lie to her. Would she, could she, ever forgive him? Would she understand it was not guilt that brought him before her?

Of course the guilt is there. A lot of it. But he had never stopped loving her. That was the reason he couldn't stand to see her. To know that he still loved her despite the betrayal. And now he understood that it was he who had betrayed her. In the worst possible way. He even had the reason she had refused to be intimate with him before the wedding. Inuyasha had told him he left right after her recovery from surgery. The doctors had told her she had to abstain from any sexual relations for six months. That put her release from those restrictions at right before the wedding. He had been such a fool.

He thought about what he would say as he walked out of his study. How did you make amends for such a grievous wrong? Especially to someone you claimed to love. He decided he would start just by seeing her and talking to her. He soon stood outside her door. He had purposely given her the smallest room in the house. As far away from his as possible. He had committed so many sins against her.

He knocked lightly. He heard a soft voice tell him to come in. It wasn't the strong voice he remembered. It was the voice of someone who didn't care. He slowly opened the door. He searched the small room until he found her sitting beside the only window in the room. She was staring out at who knew what. She didn't turn when he came in. So she didn't know it was him. She didn't seem to care. She had not uttered another word after she bid him enter.

He couldn't believe what he saw. She was thin. She had lost a great deal of weight. She had been slender before, but healthy, with lush curves. Sadly he could not even remember what those curves looked like. He had been so angry that night, he had noticed little. Her beautiful wavy curtain of hair was gone. It had been bobbed off just below her chin. She looked like a boy. In fact she now resembled her brother Souta a great deal. Gods forgive me Kagome. What have I done to you? You survived cancer only to be destroyed by two brothers who both claimed to love you. But when the time came to prove that love we both failed you.

The silence made Kagome curious. The maid always tried to talk to her. She turned her head to see who was there. Her gasp before quickly turning back to the window was the only indication that she knew he was there. He frowned. Her eyes, in the brief look he'd gotten, appeared dull, lifeless. Her cheeks were hollow, sunken, another testament to the amount of weight she'd lost. She looked like a wraith. Her skin was pale.

Her heart was beating like a captive bird. Why was he here? He hadn't wanted to see her at all in the six months since the wedding. She couldn't tell anything from his expression. Of course she hadn't really looked at him. Had he finally come to tell her what she had done wrong? Why he had been so angry? Did she care anymore?

He turned on the light before he walked over to her. The light from the window was not sufficient to see her reactions. She had not looked his way again after that first glance. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest. He could smell her fear. It hurt him to know he had reduced her to this. He stopped a few feet from her. "I came to ask you to come down to the dining room and have dinner with me." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Why? Have you finally decided what to do with me?" He was taken aback. "What?" She turned back to the window. "You told me to stay out of your sight until you decided what to do with me. Since you came here, I have to believe that you've made your decision."

He wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms and tell her how sorry he was and that he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her if she would only forgive him. And he would, if she only gave a small indication that she would accept it. But there was nothing there but her indifference. He'd endured hers for less than ten minutes, with full knowledge of the reasons, and it was killing him. She'd endured his for six months with no explanation.

He hadn't known what to expect but it hadn't been this. As much as he wanted to beg her forgiveness, the most important thing right now was to restore her health. She had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Human or demon. It was clear that she no longer cared about anything. He had no idea how to proceed, but he knew the first thing he had to do was get her out of this room. "Yes. I have made a decision. We will discuss it over dinner." He held out a hand to her. She looked at it and then into his eyes. She stood up and made sure to pass him without touching him. He dropped the hand to his side.

He had told the servants to set two places before he went upstairs. They had looked at him strangely but said nothing. He opened the door to the dining room for her. She walked past him without acknowledging him. He frowned at the arrangement. He had neglected to tell the servants what he wanted. Kagome had never eaten in the dining room and the servants didn't know if they should set the places as they should have been if the master and mistress were a normal loving couple, or in a formal setting. They had opted for formal, so they were set at opposite ends of the long table.

Kagome took her seat at her end of the table. She reached for the water glass that had been filled for her. She almost choked when Sesshoumaru picked up his place setting and came down to seat himself at her end of the table. She calmed down when she realized that their conversation was probably not something he wanted the servants to overhear. The servants were beyond curious. There had been much speculation as to what had driven the master and the mistress apart. They had seemed so happy before the wedding.

Once they were served, Sesshoumaru dismissed the servants. He watched as she picked at her food, eating little. No wonder she was so thin. He would have to do something about that. "Is the food not to your liking? I can have something else brought to you." "It's fine. I'm not hungry." She hadn't been hungry in a very long time. What eating she did now was habit. She pushed her food around on her plate until she had to ask. "So what are you going to do? I'll go live somewhere else if you want, but I won't agree to a divorce. There has never been a divorce in my family and I will not be the first to disgrace my family."

He inwardly cringed at the thought of her leaving. And he hadn't considered divorce even when he still believed she had betrayed him. "Do you want to live somewhere else?" She looked up at him. "It doesn't matter to me where I live. Besides I didn't think I had a say in it anyway." She didn't care if she lived with him or not. He couldn't blame her. It's not like she had really lived with him this last six months anyway.

He reached out to touch her hand. He couldn't help himself. He had denied himself for six long months. And now he knew there had been no reason other than his own foolishness. "I don't want you to live somewhere else. I want you to stay here." She couldn't control her look of shock. The last time he had spoken to her, he had been so cold. Now he was almost like the man she had married. Except there seemed to be something else there. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She noticed he had covered her hand with his own. She pulled it away.

She pushed away from the table. "Then I guess I'll go back to my room." "Wait. That isn't your room." She looked at him curiously. He knew there was no way she would agree to come back to the room she belonged in. The room he had thrown her out of six months ago. It was too soon. "You need a bigger room. One with more windows. You look pale. I want you to start eating down here with me. I don't think you eat enough when you are alone." "Whatever. Just tell me where to put my things."

She walked to the door. He got up and went out after her. She lifted a curious brow in his direction. "I thought I'd walk you back to your room." "As you wish." His behavior had her confused. It was almost as if he'd had some grand epiphany concerning her today. She'd given up trying to make sense of his behavior since crying for a month after her wedding night. She was no closer to understanding what had happened than she was that night. And even if his behavior today had been different, he still wasn't talking about it. And she refused to ask him again.

They reached her door and he put a hand out to stop her from entering just yet. "I want you to do some shopping. Get some new clothes." He noted that what she wore hung on her like a sack. "Take the credit card I gave you. Don't worry about how much you spend. Get whatever you want." She shook her head as she reached for the door. "Can't." He stared at her. "Can't?" She opened the door and ducked under his arm. "Can't. I cut it up months ago." She closed the door leaving him standing there with his head bowed.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 02

Kagome walked over to the bed and laid down. As she stared up at the ceiling she remembered that night very well. It was the night her despair had given way to anger. She had dropped her wedding ring in a drawer. Then she had cut up the credit card. She wanted nothing that was his. Staring into the mirror she had replayed all of the times he had told her how beautiful she was. How much he loved her hair. She had taken the scissors and cut it all off. It was as if she tried to change everything he had ever liked about her in that one night. The night she had considered going home to her family and leaving him forever. The night she cried the last time for her lost love and began to hate herself because she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him.

Sesshoumaru stripped off his shirt and threw it at the chair missing it. It landed in a heap on the floor. If his room had seemed empty before, it was filled to bursting now. It was full of grief, guilt, regret, and above all; loneliness. He stared at his bed. He tried to remember what it had looked like with Kagome in it. To his sorrow, he could not. She had been there such a short time. He had purposely blanked out as much of that night as he could. It was the only way he could get through the days after. The days after he had banished her from his bed and his life. All for the inexcusable crime of being ill. What an utter ass he had been. If only he had known.

He went to the table by the window and poured himself a drink. He rarely drank but tonight he needed something to ease his mind. As he swirled the amber liquid in the glass and stared out the window at nothing, he tried to decide how he would proceed. He knew he had to tell her the truth about what he had believed. Tonight had been just to assess the damage he had done. He thought about his crimes against her, including the one he had come so close to committing. Glad now that he had not. If he had, there would be no way in hell she would ever forgive him, or he himself.

He took a drink as he recalled the business meeting in New York. He had been thinking of acquiring a company based there. They had assigned a liason to see to his needs while in the city. She had been petite and blonde with blue eyes. Kagome's complete opposite. Elyssa had been her name. She had made his hotel reservations and handled all his meeting scheduling and restaurant reservations. They had spent a great deal of time together. She had assumed he was not married. He had taken his wedding ring off some time ago. She made it abundantly clear that she found him attractive and would not object to a little after hours socializing.

He had almost taken her up on it. But every time he thought about it, he saw Kagome's face. Not her normal face, but the tear stained face that had been his last image of her. The one he saw as she clutched the sheet to her bare breasts and asked what she had done wrong. The face he had closed the door on and walked away from. He ended up telling Elyssa that he never mixed business with pleasure. She had only shrugged and said, "Pity." He slammed back the rest of his drink. At least he could honestly tell Kagome that he had remained faithful.

He could also tell her of the nights he had awakened painfully hard after dreaming of her. The nights that had ended in cold showers or pleasuring himself. He had shut her out of his thoughts during his waking hours, but it was as if his mind knew he had made a mistake. Almost as if his subconscious were trying to make him understand. His sleep had been disturbed all too often over the last months. He poured another drink as he realized his turbulent thoughts would not allow him to sleep tonight either.

The next morning Sesshoumaru tracked down Kagome's maid. He told her he wanted the mistress's things moved to the room next to his. He wanted her close to him. This was as close as he could get for now. He knew she would balk at returning to his room. At least it was on the sunny side of the house and had a large bay window with a window seat. Satisfied he had made a good start he went down to breakfast.

He was not surprised to see Kagome already there. She had always been an early riser. He frowned at the single piece of toast and glass of juice that was the sole contents of her breakfast. He pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. The servants had set his place next to hers today. They were nothing if not observant. Instead of filling his plate, he scooped some of the scrambled eggs onto Kagome's plate and added a couple of strips of bacon. She lifted an inquiring brow at him. He picked up his plate and began filling it. "You need to eat more."

When she was done she had eaten half the eggs and one strip of bacon. He smiled at her. "That's better." She quickly bowed her head. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time. It was the smile that had made her fall in love with him. She couldn't do this. She pushed out her chair. He looked up. "Where are you going?" She stood and pushed the chair back in. "I'm done." "I thought you might stay and keep me company while I finished." "Sorry. I have things to do." She bolted for the door.

He sighed. How long before she could relax again with him? At least she had eaten something. It was a start. He spent the morning in his study going over some contracts that had been delivered by messenger. He looked forward to seeing Kagome again at lunch. He wondered if she were settled in her new room yet. Scarcely half an hour later there was a knock on his door. Kagome's maid was asking to speak with him.

"Yes. What is it?" She bowed. "The mistress has been moved to the new room." "Excellent. Thank you." He went back to his contracts. The maid didn't leave. He looked up. "Was there something else?" She bit her lip in indecision before deciding he needed to know. "Well the mistress came back before we finished. She said she wasn't taking everything. She said whatever she left I could have." He arched a brow. "Yes. Your mistress is very generous. I have no problem with it." "Well my lord, she did leave some nice clothes that I like, but well…" "Spit it out." "I don't think she meant to leave her wedding dress in the closet." She held out her hand to him. "Or this in the drawer." In her palm lay Kagome's wedding ring.

Sesshoumaru took the ring. "No. I'm sure she didn't. She hasn't been feeling well as you know. Please take her dress to the cleaners and have them do whatever it is they do to preserve them. When you get it back, hang it in my closet. Thank you again. And please enjoy whatever else she left for you." The maid bowed again and closed the door behind her. He stared at the ring in his hand. So she had taken hers off too. Was it because she no longer wanted to wear it? Or because it didn't fit since she had lost weight?

He hadn't noticed she wasn't wearing it. But then there had been so much else to notice, most of which worried him a great deal. He opened his desk drawer and set the ring beside his. Before he closed it, something else caught his eye. The plane tickets. The ones they had not used. They were worthless now, but it gave him an idea. He put them back and closed the drawer. Then after only a brief hesitation, he opened it again and took his ring out. Closing the drawer again, he took the time to look at the smooth polished band.

He held the ring in his hand. It was cold to the touch. It was only a piece of metal. But that simple gold band had meant everything to Sesshoumaru. It had been the outward symbol of his happiness. He remembered the pain when he had taken it off. Had she felt the same when she took hers off? It still meant everything to him. He slid it on his finger knowing that he didn't deserve to wear it. But wear it he would. It would now be his symbol of hope. One he would never take off again.

He pulled his organizer out of the drawer. Reaching for the phone, he dialed his travel agent. Frowning, he hung up before she could answer. Where would they go? His first thought had been the tickets in the drawer. But that wasn't an option. He knew she had always wanted to see Hawaii. That's why he had chosen it for their honeymoon. Now it would only cause her pain. Not a good idea if he wanted her to forgive him.

He folded his hands and rested his chin on them. He had to decide how to proceed. Inuyasha would be back to see her in a week, no, six days now. Once he saw what had become of her, there would be hell to pay. Sesshoumaru knew at the very least that he would have to fight to keep his brother from taking her out of here. That he would not allow. However long it took, he would earn her forgiveness.

There was a knock on the door as a maid told him lunch was ready. Perhaps Kagome could help him decide on a destination. Once again she was there before him. He took his seat beside her. "I thought a vacation would be nice. Where do you think we should go?" She raised a curious eyebrow. "We?" He nodded. She gave her attention to her plate. "I don't really feel the need for a vacation. But my absence should not detract from your enjoyment. It never has before." She had been unable to stop the sound of resentment in her voice.

Sesshoumaru was encouraged by the hint of sarcasm from his wife. At least she had moved on from indifference. For now he would take whatever progress he could get. He brushed aside her comment as if he had not heard it. "Rome? Paris? London? Somewhere in America perhaps?" She recognized his 'I'm getting my way' attitude. She had thought it was cute at one time. She stood up. "I won't argue with you. You will do what you want anyway. You always have." He grabbed her wrist in a firm grasp. "Sit. Down." She glared at him. "Fine." She sat down but didn't look at him.

He sighed. This was not working. He wanted to wait until they were alone with no interference from servants or business to speak to her. He would have to at least give her a hint or she would fight tooth and nail. "We have some things to discuss. Important things. I would discuss them somewhere other than here." Without nosy servants, he thought. He also had the afterthought that his Kagome was going to be very angry, so perhaps somewhere isolated as well.

He continued eating. "Since you have no preference, I will choose. Have your maid pack for you. Be ready to depart tomorrow afternoon." He stood up. He had arrangements to make. "Tell her it will be a warm climate." Once he was gone, Kagome threw her napkin on the table and stalked out. Six months of not a word, not even seeing him, and now he gives her orders to go on vacation with him. Perhaps his mind finally snapped. Or hers had. That's it. This is a delusional hallucination. She was really still in her room, huddled on the floor babbling incoherently.

Dinner that night had been quiet. He had not volunteered their destination for this vacation he demanded, and she wasn't going to ask. Her anger was beginning to surface again. He smirked because she now had some color back in her cheeks. His Kagome was climbing out of whatever hole she had crawled into. If he could continue pushing her buttons, she just might regain the spirit that had first drawn him to her. He much preferred that to the lifeless zombie he had found in her room.

Sesshoumaru lay in his bed planning how to effectively use the time they would be alone. He heard noises coming from her room next door for a while after they retired for the night. He wondered what she was doing. After a while, things finally quieted down. Was she sleeping? Was she thinking about him? Did she ever think about him anymore? She had never really been far from his mind, but now she was his albatross. He would perform whatever penance the gods deemed necessary to regain what he had so foolishly thrown away.

For once he arrived for breakfast before she did. He had written a letter for his brother and instructed it be given to him when he arrived in five days. A letter informing him that he would be unable to see Kagome until a later date. He had not included an explanation. Only that they would be on vacation for an undetermined amount of time. If he had his way, they would not return until he had made things right between them. They might be gone a very long time.

Kagome looked tired when she finally put in an appearance at the table. He had already finished his breakfast, but asked for more coffee once she arrived. The maid held her tongue rather than remind him he had just refused her offer of another cup. The master was acting strangely, and had been since his brother's visit. The maid poured his coffee and left the carafe on the table before leaving them alone. Sesshoumaru watched her as she served herself. He was pleased to see that she had more than a piece of toast on her plate.

He smiled inwardly at her attempt to ignore him. "Are you ready to leave?" She didn't look at him. "I decided not to go." "Excuse me?" "I said, I decided not to go." "Not an option." She turned a narrow gaze on him. "What do you mean 'not an option'?" "We are leaving this afternoon right after lunch. Notice I said 'we'. That means both of us. You and I." She opened her mouth to argue but was cut off. "I am not above using force. I believe you would prefer to leave on your feet rather than over my shoulder. I would think that most embarrassing." "You wouldn't." His golden eyes shimmered with amusement. "Of course I would."

"It doesn't matter because I'm not packed." He snorted. "Try again. Your maid has already informed me she finished your packing yesterday." Kagome glared at him. "And I unpacked last night." So that was the noise he'd listened to long into the night. He smirked. This would be sure to set her off. "Well I did say the climate would be warm. So it won't be too much of a hardship for you to go naked." She sputtered, almost choking on the bite of food she'd just put in her mouth. "I will not go naked." He gave a bored look at his watch. "Then you have less than four hours to repack your bags. And your maid is too busy to do double work, so you will have to do it yourself. If you don't have your bags ready by noon, then you will spend our vacation naked."

"You're not serious?" His eyes bored into hers. "Try me." She threw down her napkin and stalked out of the dining room without a word or backward glance. He brought his coffee cup to his lips. She was showing more life and spirit by the second. He should feel guilty about treating her so poorly after everything he already had to atone for. But he just couldn't. It was necessary to get her away from here before he could begin his campaign to win her forgiveness. It was also necessary to revive her spirit. And if pushing her buttons got the desired result… He smiled an almost evil smile. He couldn't help but hope that she refused to pack.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 03

Kagome was indeed showing more spirit than she had in months. She slammed the door to her room. "Who does that damn bastard think he is? Kaede should have put the rosary on him." She opened the closet and stared at the suitcases she had unpacked last night. She debated digging in. It didn't last long. She decided the smug bastard would be quite happy to drag her off and make her go naked. And it would no doubt make his day to throw her over his shoulder and carry her out too. Why did the gods have to make him immune to her purifying powers? Was there no justice? She dragged the suitcases over to the bed and began throwing things into them.

Sesshoumaru had begun to think she wasn't coming down for lunch when he looked up to see her take a seat at the table. She was still fuming. He set his glass down. "Do I send a servant up for your bags, or did you decide to work on your extended tan?" She glared at him. "Yes I packed. Satisfied?" "Yes." No. He was looking forward to having her naked. He stood up. "Finish your lunch. I have a call to make before we leave. When I am done we will be ready to go." He got to the door when he heard her soft, "I think I liked it better when you were ignoring me." His slight hesitation was the only indication that he had heard her comment. But he felt as if he'd been punched in the gut.

Kagome finished lunch and sat down on the stairs to wait. He hadn't told her where they were going and she hadn't asked. She watched one of the servants carry her bags downstairs and out the back door. Since they weren't leaving by the front, then they weren't taking the car. The back meant the helipad and they would be traveling by helicopter. Not far then. The helicopter could make it to the mainland, but not much farther. He had said a warm climate. That required a little more distance than the helicopter could manage. Where the hell was he dragging her off to?

Sesshoumaru closed the door to his study and headed for the waiting helicopter. He noticed his wife sitting on the stairs. "Are you coming?" She snorted. "Do I have a choice?" He smirked as he put his sunglasses on. "I'm glad we understand one another." She stood up muttering. "I don't think I will ever understand you." He opened the door and she walked past him glaring.

The flight lasted a little over an hour when they landed at a small airstrip on what appeared to be an island. She had no clue what island it was. She unfastened her seatbelt. Without looking up from the newspaper he was reading, Sesshoumaru stated, "There is no need to get off unless you wish to stretch your legs. We are only here long enough to refuel. We will be departing soon." She sat back down. Ok. Now she really had no clue where they were going.

Forty five minutes after they had taken off again, they arrived at their destination. The helicopter landed on a beach. She refused to take the hand he offered to help her out of the helicopter. She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun and looked around. All she saw was sand and palm trees. There were no other people and no boats anywhere in sight. She heard no sounds but the waves crashing on the beach and some birds. Where was the hotel? Why had no one met them?

She hadn't paid attention to what was going on behind her. When she turned around to ask where they were, both Sesshoumaru and the pilot had disappeared. She sat down in the sand and waited. After several minutes they emerged from the trees. The pilot got back into the helicopter and Sesshoumaru offered a hand to help her up. She ignored it. "Where the hell did you go, and where exactly are we?" "We took the bags up. And this is where we will be spending the next few days. Peaceful, isn't it?" He was sure there wouldn't be peace for long.

He urged her to follow him and their ride lifted off. She watched it a moment and sighed. For better or worse, she was stuck with him for a while. Maybe she could find some friendly people at the hotel. They walked up a narrow path for almost ten minutes before a small house came into view. It was really very small. More of a cottage than a house. Perhaps this was one of those hotels that had individual bungalows instead of a large hotel. He opened the door and the interior told her she was right. There was a small living room with a kitchen attached.

She looked around. It looked rather primitive for a modern hotel. There didn't appear to be running water in the kitchen and there was an open pit for cooking. It reminded her of Kaede's hut. Probably designed for people who wanted to experience the native way. At least until they actually did experience it. Was he feeling nostalgic? "Where is the main building? I'm hungry." He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "There is no main building." "Ok. The village then." "This is it."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, this is it?" "That was simple enough, wasn't it? This is the only structure on the island. It is a private island, and I have leased it for the month." Her eyes got wide. "The month? If this is the only house, then where do the people who live here stay?" He shook his head. "You still don't understand. There are no other people. We are the only ones here." She turned to the hall and noticed only two doors. She opened one to reveal a small, primitive bathroom. That meant the other… She pushed open the second door to reveal a small bedroom. Emphasis on small. The bed wasn't much larger than a twin size bed.

She turned back to him. "There is only one bedroom." "That's correct." "I'm not sharing it." He had to hide his smile. "That is, of course, your decision. I'm sure the couch will accommodate you nicely." She was fuming. "Call him back." "Excuse me?" "Call him back. I'm not staying." "I'm afraid that is quite impossible." "What??!!" "He will barely have enough fuel to return to the island where we stopped. If he turned around, there would not be enough fuel to get back and you'd go down at sea. Search and rescue vessels take quite some time to get to this area of the world. Most of the islands around here don't have the resources to anchor large vessels. I'm told the sharks here are quite vicious."

She stomped her foot. "You're just trying to scare me. Call him and tell him to come back after he gets fuel." He shook his head. "I gave him a week of vacation since he won't be needed. Once he lands, I won't be able to reach him." She was almost growling. "Then you take me back. Use your demon mode of transportation." He sighed. "The island is quite peaceful. It is warm and I know I could use the time away from the stress of my business. Can't you just enjoy the sand and the ocean? I'm sorry about the kitchen. But it isn't like you've never had to cook without the modern conveniences. You were quite adept at cooking for your little group during times past."

She thought back to her adventures in the past. It was true that she was capable of surviving a couple of weeks roughing it. He probably missed those times when he just wandered where he chose with no one caring. No one hounding him for decisions or signatures. He would think this was a perfect vacation. But she didn't. She didn't want to be alone with him. "I want to go back. Take me." "No." He dropped his jacket on the couch and walked out the back door, if you could call it that, because there was no door. Only an archway. She followed him.

There was a long veranda on this side of the house. He was standing at the edge of it rolling up his sleeves. She hadn't seen him so casual in a while. His tie had disappeared earlier and he had opened the collar of his shirt to expose a tanned throat. She tried to reason with him again. "You can take me back to that other island. I can stay in a hotel there until the pilot gets back from vacation. Then he can take me home and you can stay here however long you want to." He turned angry golden eyes to lock with hers. "I will not leave my wife unprotected in a strange place. You will stay here until I am ready to go home." Her argument lessened in the face of his anger. "But I don't want to be here." "You made that abundantly clear when you first started whining. You are here. You are staying. Get used to it." He walked off the veranda and into the jungle like growth. She lost sight of him quickly.

Sighing, she went back into the house. She noted that their bags, his and hers, had been set in the bedroom. Doing a little exploring, she discovered electric light switches and the kitchen did have a refrigerator. She opened it. There was a large supply of food. She wondered if someone would be coming back to bring them supplies. While well stocked, there was not enough for two people to last a month. Bored, she set about unpacking and putting their things away.

Sesshoumaru walked aimlessly, his hands in his pockets. He had known this would not be easy. He had realized when the vacation idea had taken root that he could not take her anywhere with other people around. She would only find ways to avoid him. She would shop or spend time in other public places where he couldn't talk to her. Or she would strike up a friendship with someone staying or working at the hotel. This had been his only option. He had not known about the single small bedroom, but it did work to his advantage. Despite what he had told her, the couch did not look all that comfortable.

As he walked he thought about what he would say to her. Actually he knew what he would say. The only thing he could say. The truth. He needed to think about how to say it. He'd already decided it would be today. She was already angry, so why not get it all out at once? Then he could work on getting her around her anger. In his previous experience, it never lasted long. She was always forgiving Inuyasha for one thing or another. He just hoped her forgiving nature included monumental mistakes, because that was what he would be asking her to forgive.

He returned to the cottage, for lack of a better term, to find her dressed in a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a black tank top. It would have been somewhat sexy if they actually fit. But the shorts were baggy. And she had this ridiculous scarf threaded through the belt loops to hold them up. The straps of the tank top kept slipping off her shoulder. She was engaged in cleaning. With no doors, sand accumulated inside quickly. There were shutters that could be put in place in case of a storm, but otherwise the cottage was open to the natural breezes of the island. It made the heat bearable.

He took the broom from her hand. "We need to talk." She yanked the broom back "There's nothing to talk about. I don't want to be here. I made it known I don't want to be here. You made it perfectly clear that you don't care what I want. So what's to talk about?" He took the broom back and held it out of her reach. "We have more important things to talk about." She stopped trying to get the broom back as his meaning sank in. She sat down on the couch. He put the broom in the corner and joined her on the couch.

He locked eyes with her. She couldn't read anything in them. But then he was always good at hiding his feelings. He'd had centuries to perfect it after all. "I want you to promise you will listen to me and not say anything until I am done. Can you do that?" She swallowed and nodded. Somehow she already knew she would not like what he had to say. As she waited for him to begin, thoughts of the past ran through her mind.

It had been two years since they had finally defeated Naraku and she had made the wish on the Shikon no Tama. Two years since she had returned through the well after Midoriko told her she could not remain in the past. Her destiny awaited her in her time. Inuyasha had been waiting for her when she got back. He had spent 500 years waiting for the day he would see her again. When Kikyo had died before the final battle, she had forgiven him his indecision. She had been glad to see him.

Two years since she had learned the fate of the others. The humans had all lived normal life spans and died long ago with the exception of Rin. She had died in childbirth. Sesshoumaru never talked about it, but she was certain that it had affected him greatly. He had contracted a good match for her with a noble human lord. She had lived less than a year after that. Shippo had grown up and now worked for Sesshoumaru heading up one of his American offices. Kouga had died defending his tribe when the human hunters had begun killing wolves for their pelts. Ayame had given him a litter before his death and they were in hiding, no one knew where.

It was a year and a half since she had found out she had cancer. And only a little less that she found she really couldn't depend on Inuyasha to love her unconditionally. He was a great friend and she would always love him as such, but she knew now that he could never be more to her. She had met Sesshoumaru again while dating Inuyasha here in the present. He had changed so much. He was no longer the cold arrogant lord he'd been five hundred years ago. Well, maybe still arrogant. But he had learned to feel over the centuries. Or at least show what he was feeling.

He was a successful businessman. He had learned the ways of the humans and made a place for himself. She admired him for all he had accomplished. Perhaps she had begun to love him even then. When she and Inuyasha went their separate ways and she was given a clean bill of health, he had begun to spend more time with her. He took her to dinner, to concerts, never accepting no for an answer. She needed to get out. His idiot brother wasn't worth her sitting home and pining for. She fell quickly, believing him when he said he loved her. After all if the great demon lord of the west said it, it had to be true. Right?

Right? He had always made it abundantly clear that he despised liars. And liars had no place in his life. So he wouldn't lie about loving her, would he? But if he loved her, why would he have treated her as he had? She still had no answers. Maybe she would get them now. Maybe that was what he wanted to talk about. She was brought back to the present when he cleared his throat.

"I realize it will not be easy. There is a lot of pain to work through. I would like for us to start over." She looked up at him, shocked. "Does this mean you have forgiven me for whatever you think I did or didn't do?" He shook his head. "No." She was confused. "But how…" "You didn't do anything to be forgiven for. It is I who must now ask for your forgiveness." "I don't understand." "I have spoken with Inuyasha. He came to see you the other day." "To see me? But why?"

Sesshoumaru folded his hands in his lap. "I know Kagome. Why didn't you tell me?" She looked down. "About?" "Your illness, Kagome. Why? Did you think I would turn away from you too? That I could ever be as shallow as my brother?" She didn't look up. "It was a painful time. It was over. I was given a clean bill of health. I just wanted to move on. Leave it in the past." She looked up. "If I were still told I was unable to have children, I would have told you. I would never have married you without that being clear between us."

He looked into her eyes. "You still should have told me. If I had only known, then I wouldn't have embraced what I thought was the obvious." She cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand what you are trying to tell me. What does my illness have to do with anything?" "Our wedding night, Kagome. If I had known there was a plausible reason…" "Reason for what? Why were you so angry?" He looked down at his folded hands. "I felt no maiden's barrier. There was no blood where I had torn it. If I had known then…" Her eyes widened in dawning horror. "You thought…" "Yes. That you had lied to me. That you had betrayed me."

She couldn't believe what she heard. "Six months," she whispered. "Six months. Did it never occur to you to ask me? To accuse me? To say something so I could tell you why?" He raised golden eyes to hers. "The evidence I thought I had, spoke for itself. I didn't want to hear the words. I had to find a way to deal with my feelings before I could confront you. I had to decide if I could accept the truth and move past it." He looked down at his hands again. "Then Inuyasha decided it was time to ask for your forgiveness. After I listened to his confession, I felt as if I had just awakened from a nightmare. And I realized what I had done."

Her eyes were shimmering with tears as she listened to him. "You have always been a kind and forgiving woman. I have to hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive one more time. I know we can't change the past. But we can move forward. I would like to try." The tears were flowing down her cheeks now. "Will you agree, Kagome? Can you promise we'll try?" She shook her head. "I don't know. I need time. I need to think." He reached for her hand. She jerked back as if scalded. "Don't touch me." And then she bolted for the front door. He let her go. Because there was nowhere she could go. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I regret my actions. You will never know how much."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 04

Kagome ran until there was nowhere to run. She stood on the beach. Nothing but ocean before her. Collapsing on the sand, she gave in to the pain. Inuyasha had hurt her so many times in the past. But no matter how many times he would sneak off to visit Kikyo, it never hurt like this. She had loved Sesshoumaru in a way that she had never loved Inuyasha. When they had broken up she had understood that what she felt for him had not been a forever love. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before. He had rescued her from her boring life. But he was not meant to be her life.

Sesshoumaru had been everything she ever wanted. He was strong. He was mature. He was dependable. He had no dead lovers lurking in the shadows. He made her feel alive. Special. She had known five hundred years ago that he was capable of great love, even if he could not bring himself to show it then. She could see it in the way he cared for Rin. An insignificant human child. A slip of a girl that was far beneath the notice of the great Lord of the West. Yet he cared for her himself. Raised her as his own. She had been given a glimpse of the man he could be if he lost some of his arrogance. Learned to express his feelings.

Now five hundred years later, he had lost some of the arrogance. He had learned to express his feelings. Unfortunately not all of the feelings he learned to express were positive ones. She hugged her legs, resting her head on her knees as she stared out at the ocean. She thought back to the past. How many times had she caught Inuyasha with Kikyo and overreacted? Learned after she had done something foolish that the meeting had been innocent? Was Sesshoumaru any less fallible? After all he wasn't perfect. She had to smile. No matter if he did think so.

Could she forgive him? That is the decision she had to make. Could they start over as he had asked? If he had trusted her more. If she had told him. If he had confronted her with his suspicions. If she had insisted on answers. If. IF. IF! There were too many ifs. Her head was spinning. They were married. She had told him she wouldn't agree to a divorce. What did that leave? Either go on as strangers living separate lives, which wasn't fair to either of them, or forgive him and start over. Could they ever be happy again?

She didn't know how long she had sat there with her thoughts when she noticed him standing beside her, his long silver hair blowing in the soft ocean breeze. He stared out over the horizon, not looking at her. "You should come in. It will be dark soon. The path is difficult to find in the dark. I would have made dinner, but without a microwave I'm afraid I'm lost." She hid her smile. If it weren't for servants… She got up and dusted off her shorts. Not waiting for him, she made her way back to the cottage. She was no closer to a decision than when she started.

When he walked in she was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She looked over her shoulder at him. "No. It's fine. I'll let you know when I am done." She turned back to her task. He put his hands in his pockets and walked out onto the veranda. The sun had begun to set and the shadows of the jungle foliage seemed to mock him. As darkness descended, it seemed to be telling him that his future was just as dark. Kagome was his light. He refused to think of a future without her in it.

He was still staring into the darkness when Kagome called out to him. "Dinner is ready." He turned toward the door. How long had he been doing nothing but contemplating the darkness? For some time apparently. He sat down at the table and she sat across from him. She reached for her plate and he took it from her. He filled it for her as she watched him closely. She wasn't as familiar with demon customs as she should be after so many years of associating herself with them. But if she remembered correctly, it was the demon custom for the male to serve the female during courtship to symbolize his ability to provide for her.

Why would he do that? They were already married. It was something he would do for a prospective mate. Did he wish to mate her? Their marriage was already a disaster. Mating was permanent. Something she would have accepted, would have even been happy about six months ago. Now… She took the plate from him. "I'm a big girl. I can get my own food." He frowned but let her have it. She was going to make this as difficult as possible. He picked up his plate and filled it. The food smelled good. She had cooked for him before. He'd had dinner at her apartment several times before their marriage.

They ate in silence. When they were done, Kagome took the dishes. He stood up. "Let me do them." She stopped in her tracks. Never in a million years would she have thought to hear him volunteer to do something as domestic as washing dishes. She looked over her shoulder to make sure there wasn't something wrong with him. He took the dishes from her and walked around her. "It's only fair. You cooked. I'll do the dishes." "But…" He smiled at her. "Just because I can afford servants doesn't mean I can't fend for myself if I have to. Go and relax. I won't be long."

She walked outside to stare into the darkness, much as he had done. She had been so angry earlier. Now she didn't know what she felt. He had apologized for his mistake, although to her it was more than a simple mistake. It had almost destroyed her. It had robbed her of six months of her life. He had dragged her out here in the middle of nowhere. Now she was alone with him and he was trying to court her. Did he really think it was so simple? Did he really think that she could forgive and forget so easily?

And what about him? He had believed from that night that she had betrayed him. He had turned away from her and his love for her. Now that he knew he'd been wrong, had his feelings just snapped back? Did he think to pick up as if nothing had happened? And what of the intimate side of marriage? True the one time had been less than she had hoped for, but she now understood why. She had told him she wouldn't divorce him before she had learned that he wasn't asking for one. She knew that he would want pups. He would need an heir to his empire. Could she give him one? Could she do what was necessary to provide for his needs? The answers to her questions eluded her as she heard him moving about inside.

Sesshoumaru rolled up his sleeves after he poured the last of the heated water into the sink. He should be angry. She had refused his courtship. He knew she was aware of what he had been doing. She was not completely ignorant of demon laws and rituals. He had thought to show her he was serious by following the customs of his heritage. He had always intended to make her his mate though he had never told her. He would have marked her on their wedding night if things had not gone so horribly wrong. It was well past the time he should have provided an heir for his empire and he wanted Kagome to be the mother of his heir.

He should have already had his heir from her. But after… He had made sure he hadn't pupped her that night. He should have. If he had, then perhaps things would have been different. Having to deal with her on a daily basis, assuring the welfare of his pup, might have kept things from going so wrong. Might have made him come to his senses sooner. Before he had done so much damage to their relationship. That's why he couldn't be angry now. She had already suffered for his anger. She had every right to refuse him now. He just needed to find a way to change her mind. And if he succeeded, he would mate her, pup her, and keep her by his side forever.

He finished the dishes. She was still outside. Still avoiding him. He had an idea. He started more water heating. The bathroom wasn't large but it did have a decent sized tub. She had frequented the hot springs in the past. He had a suspicion that his Kagome had a weakness for a hot bath. He smirked. Well, if she wanted this one, she would have to share it. A plan was forming in his head. While it was true he had not seen to her pleasure on their wedding night, she had not shown an aversion to the act. He was reasonably certain that she could be tempted, and that is what he set out to do. If he could make her want him, then he had her. Then he could show her how much he wanted her.

The bathroom had running water, but it was cold. He suspected its source was the waterfall he had found while exploring earlier. He filled the tub with the heated water and added enough cold to it to make it a comfortable temperature for a human. She still had not come inside. He went to the bedroom and stripped off his clothes. Walking back to the bathroom naked, he heard a small gasp. He turned to look into the eyes of his wife. She was trying very hard to look him in the face. She was less than successful.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you think you're doing?" He gave her a bored look. "I believe it would be called taking a bath. Are you not familiar with the concept?" He chuckled inwardly at the anger he could feel coming from her. "Just make sure you don't use all the hot water. I'd like one too." He frowned in mock regret. "I'm sorry. You should have said something earlier. There is no running hot water as you are aware. I had to heat water for the dishes and I had to heat water for my bath. Unless you wish to spend the next hour heating more water, you will have to take yours cold." He cocked his head to the side. "I suppose I could share if you insist."

"As if." Kagome huffed. She turned around and walked back down the hall. He smiled to himself and closed the bathroom door behind him. She was trembling by the time she sat down on the couch. With anger most assuredly. But underneath there was something else. Something she didn't want to think about. She heard the splash as he entered the bath and tried not to think about the body he was washing. While she had lost weight, his body was still lean and muscled. Rock hard. Well except for that one part. It hadn't seemed to bother him at all that she was staring at his naked body. He was unaffected by her appraisal, and to her mortification she knew he was aware of it.

Sesshoumaru lowered himself into the bath. Leaning his head back, he relaxed. He was glad for the iron control that he'd perfected over the centuries. There was no way he could have remained outwardly unaffected without it. If he had given in to his instincts, he would have been hard in an instant with the way she was looking at him. He would have to be careful in his little game with her, or his beast would take over and take the decision out of both their hands.

Kagome got up to pace. She was sweaty. She itched. There was sand everywhere. She really wanted a hot bath. His little speech had told her he would not be heating any water for her. She was on her own. It would take forever. It wasn't like she hadn't bathed with others before. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked before. They were married after all. She was capable of resisting if he wanted more than a bath. Well not if he got serious, or let his beast out. But he wouldn't do that. Whatever else she thought of him right now, she knew he wouldn't force her.

Her mind made up, she went into the bedroom and quickly stripped. Throwing on her yukata, she hurried to the bathroom before he finished and let the water out. She opened the door and stepped in. Expecting a mocking comment about changing her mind, she was surprised when he only made room for her to join him. She slowly dropped the yukata and lowered herself into the water with her back to him.

Several comments came to his mind, but none he thought would further his cause. All, he decided, would only hinder it. So he said nothing. Slowly dropping the yukata had been torture as inch after inch of her skin was revealed. Even with the weight she had lost, her body was all woman. He was afforded a lovely view of her backside as she stepped into the tub with her back to him. He wondered if she was aware. It took every ounce of control he had not to touch her.

"I am almost finished. Would you like me to wash your back?" The refusal came quickly to her lips, but she thought about all the sand and sweat. "Yes. Thank you." He poured the soap into his hands and began to run them over her back. She flinched. "I would prefer you use a washcloth please." He continued his motions. "I'm sorry Kagome. There aren't any. Only towels. And only four of those. We will need them to dry our bodies and hair." She gritted her teeth and tried to think of anything but his hands on her body.

This was so much better than he had planned. It seemed that fate was on his side. He gently massaged her shoulders and neck as he washed her back. She could feel the tension melt away as his hands worked their magic. He had kept his touch nonsexual and almost impersonal. He tilted her head back and wet her hair. She leaned back against him as he massaged the soap into her scalp. His fingers threaded through her hair and his nails lightly scratched. She was almost moaning in pleasure when he tilted her head back again to rinse out the soap.

He smiled to himself. She was quite unaware that he was able to see her breasts when she leaned back. They were pert and full, the nipples puckered in the cool evening air. His didn't rein in his thoughts in time and she sat up quickly when she felt his loss of control poking her in the back. She finished washing and left the bath without a word, grabbing hr yukata and two of the towels. He had hoped to have more time with her, but he was satisfied with his progress. She was not immune to him. Even if it was only lust, at least she felt something. He dunked his head and washed his own hair. He had hoped to convince her to do it for him. Was she aware that grooming a prospective mate was another courtship ritual?

Kagome dried quickly and wrapped her yukata around her body. She squeezed the water out of her hair and toweled it almost dry. What had she been thinking? After her reaction to his nakedness in the hall, the last place she should have been was naked in the bath with him. She thought about what she had felt. It was obvious he wanted her. Had he truly allowed his control to slip that much, or was this a calculated plan? Either way she would have her guard up from now on.

She looked up as he walked out of the bathroom. He had one towel wrapped around his hips. He was drying his considerable mass of silver hair with the other. Stopping in the doorway to the bedroom, he asked. "Would you mind removing the tangles for me?" She sucked in a breath. She had always loved his hair. She had looked forward to brushing it for him every night. Biting her lip, she got up and walked toward him. "I suppose." He sat down on the bed. He had thought about removing the towel first, but that would have only sent her scurrying for safety. He would take it slow. For now she had agreed to groom him. He would be happy with that.

He sighed in pleasure as she slowly worked the tangles from his hair. He had always enjoyed having his hair groomed. In the distant past he had personal slaves who saw to his grooming since he had no mate. He enjoyed it so much more now that he had a mate to do it. She was being incredibly gentle. When her fingers brushed against his ear accidentally, he almost came off the bed. His ears were one of his erogenous zones and he had to be careful not to let her see how the brief contact had affected him. It was fortunate that she was behind him. It would give him time to calm himself.

When she was satisfied that she had all of the tangles out of his hair, she couldn't resist stroking the comb through it a few more times. He really had such beautiful hair. She was glad that his concealment spell didn't work on her. She knew that to normal humans his hair appeared short in the human businessman's style. And his pointed elf like ears appeared as a normal human's. She wondered if he knew that her accidental touch earlier had not been accidental. She had to stop thinking those thoughts.

She slid off the bed and laid the comb on the small dresser. "I'm done. I guess I'll see you in the morning." She had gotten to the door when she heard his softly whispered, "Thank you." She nodded. "You're welcome." He watched her go. He debated which would most serve his goals. Being a gentleman and letting her have the bed. Or sticking to his original plan and letting her discomfort talk her into sharing the bed. Making his decision he removed the towel from his hips and draped it over the chair before climbing beneath the sheets.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 05

Sesshoumaru had no illusions that her discomfort would get the better of her tonight. It had not been that long for her since she had slept regularly on the ground. Even the couch would be an improvement on that. But tomorrow was a new day. And if he had learned nothing else in the centuries he'd lived, he had learned the art of patience. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Kagome was having trouble getting comfortable. The couch was hard. True it wasn't as hard as the ground, but she hadn't done that in a couple of years. Still the alternative was not appealing. Or rather it was. Too appealing. She silently damned her reactions to the man. How could he still get to her after all this time? Maybe because she never stopped loving him? And that thought brought her right back to her dilemma. He had apologized for his mistake. Could she forgive him and go on as before? Did she want to? She had forgiven Inuyasha time and time again. Where had that gotten her?

Her thoughts were a maelstrom of what ifs and whys. They weren't mated. They could divorce and both of them move on. But she didn't believe in divorce. And with her knowledge of demons and her own miko powers, who would she move on to? She would one day slip and her human husband would have her committed to an asylum. She didn't know that many demons who had survived to this time. There was Shippo. He had grown into a tall handsome fox, but she would always consider him her son.

She heard the thunder as a lightning flash lit up the room. She turned to the side and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. The sound of the rain would soothe her mind and help her sleep. Her eyes popped open as she felt something wet on her cheek. She looked up and was splashed in the eye for her trouble. Sitting up, she noticed the water drops hitting her legs as well. Great. The friggin roof leaked. The gods must hate her.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as he heard the sound of the door opening. Tensing to react if necessary, he calmed when he realized it was Kagome. He absently noticed the sounds of rain as he asked the skulking figure, "Is there something you need?" She jumped. She had forgotten he was a light sleeper. "It's raining." He smirked in the darkness. "I wasn't aware you were frightened of the rain." He heard her growl. "I'm not scared you, you…." She bit her tongue. Not the way to get what you want she told herself. Calmly, in a neutral tone, she said, "The roof leaks. I was getting wet."

He smiled a full smile, unseen in the darkness. The gods were truly smiling on him. "I'm afraid I won't be going out to repair the roof for you tonight." She huffed. "I know that. I was just… wondering…" She really hated doing this. He held his breath in anticipation. "Wondering if I could sleep in here?" He let out his breath. That wasn't so hard was it Kagome? To his wife he said, "I did offer earlier. Did you think I would rescind the offer?" "I… well I wasn't sure." "Get in the bed Kagome. I am tired and wish to sleep."

He felt her pull back the cover to slide in beside him. She made sure she kept to her side of the bed, her back to him. He closed his eyes, a smirk on his face. This bed is small. We will see how long that lasts once she is asleep. He noticed she was wearing a t-shirt. He didn't think she had yet noticed he was not wearing anything. He decided he should get some sleep before she figured it out.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to the early morning sun shining in through the window. He had rolled over some time during the night and was now facing Kagome. She still had her back to him, but had gravitated to the middle of the small bed. And therein lay his predicament. He groaned. The pun was unintentional and hardly humorous. Kagome lay spooned into him. He had an arm thrown carelessly across her waist. Her t-shirt had ridden up exposing her lower half. She was moving in her sleep and her bare ass was grinding into his now prominent erection.

While he was thoroughly enjoying the foreplay, he knew there would be no main event. He would love to see her reaction to what she had innocently initiated, but doubted his control would last much longer. He pulled his arm from her waist and rolled out of bed. She awoke instantly. Making sure he kept his back to her, he gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

He closed the door and wished for the first time the cottage had more modern conveniences. While the primitive lack of some features had served him well in his plan so far, he could really use a cold shower right now. He had two choices. He could draw a cold bath and let her wonder why he had felt the need for another bath when he had taken one just before bed. Or he could take his problem in hand and be thankful that she didn't have a demon's keen sense of smell.

Kagome dressed and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. She tried not to think of how far her t-shirt had ridden up during the night. Or the fact that Sesshoumaru had been naked when she had crawled into bed with him last night. She really didn't want to think about the view she'd had of his tight muscled ass when he had gotten his clothes this morning. With all of the thoughts she was trying not to think, it didn't occur to her that he had spent an inordinately long time in the bathroom.

When Sesshoumaru joined her in the kitchen, he was fully dressed and looked very relaxed. She huffed. It didn't seem to bother him that they had been in a relatively intimate situation. She glanced at him under her bangs. No he didn't seem bothered at all. Damn his control. She cursed under her breath when she used a little too much force to crack the eggs and ended up fishing eggshells out of the pan. She had planned to fry the eggs. Oh well, scrambled it was. Like her brain this morning, she thought.

He smiled to himself. So the miko was bothered by the situation was she? Apparently she hadn't thought of his solution and was suffering from her sexual frustration. That would certainly work in his favor. His control once again firmly in place he decided it was safe to tease her. "You seem in a poor mood this morning. Didn't you sleep well?" She let out a growl worthy of a full-blooded inuyoukai. "No. I didn't. Thank you for asking. I suppose you did?" He smiled at her. "Actually yes. It must have been the rain." Another growl. If it weren't for having to start over and she was hungry, he would be wearing his breakfast.

The way she was throwing things, he thought it would be prudent if he got his own coffee. While his demon healing ability was excellent, burns were still quite painful until they fully healed. He did not relish the thought of having hot coffee poured into his lap. He had just poured his cup of coffee when she slammed a plate full of eggs and sausage down in front of him. He raised a brow. "Have I done something to make you angry this morning?" She glared at him over her coffee cup. "Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?" "Then perhaps you could tell me exactly what is wrong?"

That brought her up short. She couldn't tell him what was wrong. She wasn't really sure herself. It all came back to the decision she had to make. And she had to make it soon. She couldn't continue on as they were. She either had to accept her marriage. and try to move beyond what had happened, or walk away. She had been reluctant to pursue a relationship with him in the first place after what had happened with his brother.

After all the grief Inuyasha had caused her in the past with Kikyo he had waited five hundred years for her to come back. They had seriously dated for a while before she had gotten sick. She had thought that they would be mated. Then she found out that he was only interested in a bitch who could whelp his pups. That had effectively ended any thoughts she had of a future with him. When she realized she wasn't as upset by the breakup as she should have been, she began to see things in a different light. Perhaps he was not the destiny that Midoriko had told her was waiting for her in her time.

Then Sesshoumaru had begun to show an interest in her. She had admired him five hundred years ago. The way he cared for Rin, not caring that she was human. His strength. His leadership. Now, after five hundred years of changes he was a man she could love. And she had fallen in love with him. Then all of her hopes and dreams had come crashing down on her wedding night and she had not even known why. She had spent the last six months in a darkness of her own making. Her family, her friends, all who knew her would be so disappointed. They would say that she is stronger than this. They would be right. She was a fighter. She always had been. She hadn't taken Inuyasha's bullshit, and she wouldn't take Sesshoumaru's anymore either. From now on she would fight for what she wanted and damn the consequences. Just as soon as she figured out what it was she wanted.

Once again to her surprise he gathered up the dishes. She refused to question her good fortune and headed out the back door. It didn't take her long to find the waterfall and she quickly stripped. She didn't have a swimsuit that fit anymore. They were all too big. Oh well. He would be busy for a while and he wouldn't know where to find her anyway unless he sought her out intentionally. And that was unlikely. She waded out to find that it was rather deep in the middle. She could swim if she chose. She made her way over to the waterfall where she could stand. The water was only deep in the middle. The sun had come out after the rain ended and it was warm. She took a dive under the water and swam out to the middle.

Unknown to her, golden eyes watched her play. When she was sufficiently preoccupied, he stripped and slid into the water. She surfaced and swam toward the waterfall. Her strokes were confident, sure. She had been swimming her entire life. She didn't think she had gone far enough to reach the waterfall when her hand touched something hard and slick. She looked up to find that Sesshoumaru was standing before her and her hand was on his wet muscled chest. She pulled it back as if it burned. But not before admiring said chest.

What the hell was he doing here? "I thought you were doing dishes." He smiled innocently. "I put them in the sink for later. I thought a morning swim sounded nice. I am sorry if I disturbed you." Her eye was twitching. She'd had to back up to the deeper water to keep from giving him an eyeful. She was now treading water. "You should leave. You can come back later." He smirked. "Can we not even share a large pond?" Her arms were beginning to tire. "I am getting tired of treading water." He held out his hand. "Then come stand in the shallows." "I am naked Sesshoumaru." He shrugged. "As am I." She eeped.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're doing this on purpose." Of course I am, he thought. He gave her another innocent look. "What is it that I am doing?" She couldn't answer his stupid question without revealing that it was working. She huffed and swam away. "Never mind." She swam to the other side of the pond. Before she reached the shore she felt a hand on her leg and she was pulled under with barely time to yelp. She came up sputtering only to see Sesshoumaru laughing at her. Her anger disappeared at the rich deep sound. This was one of the things that had made her fall in love with him. After 500 years he had learned to laugh. And apparently to play. It was something his business associates never saw. But something she had seen often before they married. He had told her once it was one of the few regrets in his long life. That he had never been able to laugh with Rin.

Her lips curled in a smile as she cupped her hand and sent a spray of water into his face before quickly swimming away. He dove after her and caught her before she reached the middle of the pond. He had her trapped within his strong arms. Her feet could not reach the bottom and she was clinging to his neck. He was treading water easily. Dogs were good swimmers after all. "Let me go." "Submit." "No." He held her with one hand while the other one dunked her under the water. He released her immediately. She bobbed back to the surface, water streaming down her face and hair in her eyes.

"Submit." She spit out water. "Never." Never say never, he thought as he dunked her again. She made sure her mouth was closed this time. She came back up. She could hear the laughter in his voice. It wasn't fair. He was stronger than her. He was a better swimmer than her. Damn it. He wasn't even ticklish. She could feel the slight movements of his legs and arms that kept him afloat. "Submit," he commanded again. She huffed. "Fine. Now will you let me go?" He brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. She looked into his intense golden orbs. "No." His voice was a whisper. She barely registered the answer before he pulled her into his arms and his lips claimed hers.

At first she was shocked. She had not expected this at all. She didn't know how much time passed before she began to kiss him back. His tongue brushed her lower lip asking for entrance. A moment later, she granted it. The kiss heated up as he delved deeply into the moist cavern of her mouth. His arms tightened around her pulling her naked body up flush with his. She could feel his hardness. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest. Her very core pressed against his hardened member. It was this thought that finally brought her to awareness.

She pulled back and pushed on his shoulders. "Sesshoumaru, stop. I can't do this." She was breathless. He was panting, trying to control himself. "Yes you can. But if you choose not to, I understand." She swam away from him to the edge of the pond where her clothes were. She got out. The fact that she was naked was now irrelevant. She dressed quickly. She turned back to him. "Thank you." Then she walked away leaving him staring after her wishing the water was a little less warm.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 06

Kagome was barely able to think. She had thanked him for letting her go when she knew it was the last thing he wanted to do. She hadn't wanted him to either. But she wouldn't…no couldn't… give in until she had made up her mind. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. She couldn't let the passion between them influence her decision. If she did she would gain nothing. This was her life she had to decide, the course of her future.

She couldn't stop thinking of his kiss. It was so much like the first one they shared. She thought back to that night. It was their first date. Their first real date. He had come to the shrine a few times after he learned that she and Inuyasha had broken up. She had come to see him as a friend. Then out of the blue he had asked her to dinner. She had expected something normal, burgers or maybe a family restaurant. She had not been prepared for Sesshoumaru in his natural environment.

He had taken her to the most exclusive restaurant in town. The first thing she realized was she was severely underdressed. The second that he was apparently trying very hard to impress her. The third that he was capable of laughing at himself. She had eaten little as she noticed those around staring at her. They saw the well known and important businessman with the little nobody. To her surprise he noticed. He stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "We are leaving. Snobs annoy me." He then led her out of the restaurant casting his cold stare about making her silent tormentors squirm in their seats.

Once outside she had collapsed in a fit of giggles. "They all seemed so scared. It reminded me of the old you and how one stare like that would have people scrambling to do your bidding as if they thought you would kill them." He had deadpanned. "Since most of them do business with me in some form or another nothing has really changed. Only the literal to the figurative. While in most cases I could not 'kill' their incomes, I am more than capable of making a sizable dent in them." Her eyes had widened at the reminder of how much power he wielded. Even in this time.

When his driver had brought the car around, she had asked if they could walk. It had been a beautiful night. He waved his driver on. She had placed a hand on his arm to steady herself as she removed her shoes. Heels are very uncomfortable to walk in. They had strolled the sidewalks. She barefoot with her shoes dangling from her hand. He with his hands in his pockets laughing at her as if she were a child.

They had talked of many things that night. Mostly of how much running his business empire reminded him of ruling the western lands. How little time he had for himself and the things that brought him pleasure and peace. She talked of finding a job now that she was out of school. University had never been an option. Not after she began spending so much time in the past. Her grades were barely good enough to allow her to graduate high school. No university would accept her with her grades and history of poor attendance.

They had stopped at the steps of the shrine. His car was waiting for him. She had thanked him for the evening and turned to go up the stairs. He had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. The kiss had been tentative at first. An experiment to see if she would acquiesce. When she hadn't protested, he had deepened the kiss. Holding her in his arms, pressed against his hard body, he had awakened desire in her for the first time. By the time he released her she was breathless. And wondering how she could have spent her entire life up to this point without knowing this feeling.

Kagome sat on the sand staring out at the ocean. That feeling was still there. All it took was one kiss to make it all come crashing back. She hadn't known that feeling when she was with Inuyasha. Of course he'd kissed her. Even tried to take it further once she returned from the past for the last time. He had been waiting for her at the well. She was surprised to see him. Once Naraku was defeated and the jewel gone, she had thought to never see any of her friends again.

He had spent some time telling her everything that had happened after she left and about the lives of those who had survived until now. She had been excited to see Shippo again. He had grown tall and handsome. Instead of running and jumping into her arms, he now picked her up and held her close to him. There had even been tears as he told her how much he had missed her. She learned that Sesshoumaru was the one who had kept them from seeing her here. He seemed to be the only one who could see that interfering before the end of the battle could affect the past as well as her current time.

Midoriko had told her that her destiny was not in the past but in her own time. Since Inuyasha had survived and waited 500 years for her, she had thought that he was still her destiny. She had believed that up until her illness. She'd never been as good at healing herself as she was at healing others. She had really thought that after all she had lived through that she would die from a common disease. And Inuyasha had shown her the truth. She didn't really blame him. Even human men wanted children. But if he had really loved her, it wouldn't have mattered. Children can be adopted. There are even demons who are willing to serve as surrogates if the child just had to be of his blood. There were ways.

She shook her head to clear it. Those thoughts belonged in the past. She could only hope that someday Inuyasha would find someone who would be everything he needed her to be. For now she had to focus on sorting out her own life. It was a simple decision when you thought about it objectively. It required only a yes or no answer. But when the question was, did she really want to be his wife again, the answer was no longer simple. Well maybe it was. But arriving at that simple answer was one of the hardest things she had ever tried to do.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes only to have it whipped back by the wind. She looked to the sky. When had the wind picked up so? Turning her gaze to the horizon, she noticed the black clouds that seemed to be racing in the direction of the island. This did not look like the gentle rain that had fallen last night. She stood up and brushed the sand off of her shorts. She met Sesshoumaru half way to the cottage. "I came to find you," he said. "The storm will be bad. We need to prepare as best we can with short notice." She nodded and followed him back.

Once they arrived, she could see that he had already boarded up the windows on the bedroom side of the cottage. "There wasn't enough wood to cover them all. I chose to protect the most comfortable area." He had also secured the shutters over the front and back doors to keep the rain from blowing in. Working together they carried all of the loose items, chairs and the like, to the storage building out back or into the cottage. They secured anything that the winds could turn into projectiles. By the time they finished, the winds had gotten even stronger. Kagome could barely stand.

Sesshoumaru took her arm. He had to yell to be heard over the howling winds and the pounding of the waves in the distance. "We should go in now. We've done all we can do. Nothing left but to ride it out and hope for the best." She allowed him to lead her inside. He had moved all of the extra blankets into the bedroom. He handed her a flashlight. "There are extra batteries in the top drawer of the dresser. Since the power is run off of a generator and the lines are buried underground, we should be all right for a time. But I'm sure the power will eventually fail. There is drinking water in the large container in the corner. I brought some food as well. The floor will probably be the best place to avoid flying debris."

He had spread out one of the blankets on the floor over the couch cushions and piled pillows on top of it. She felt guilty. He had been very busy preparing for the storm and she had been so lost in her selfish thoughts that she hadn't even noticed a storm was coming. She could hear the wind outside. She heard the rain start. There was no light gentle rain slowly building into a downpour. It started as it meant to go on. Driving sheets of water.

She was glad that the roof in the bedroom did not leak. Or it least it didn't yet. She realized that the cottage was not the most modern of construction marvels. While it did have a wood shingle roof, it also had thatch covering the shingles. She wasn't sure if the thatch was for atmosphere or was a needed portion of the roof. She was sure that the thatch would not last long in the wind. She sat down on the blanket and drew her knees up to her chest. She had never really liked storms.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome. She didn't look good. He was aware that she didn't like storms. Unfortunately he had been lost in thought and noticed the fast approaching storm too late to take her away. It would be dangerous and the height of insanity to attempt to travel in such a ferocious storm. He could only hope that the cottage was sturdier than it appeared. He had explored the entire island during his periods of silent contemplation. There were no caves or any other shelter that would provide more protection from the storm.

He went to the window. He had left small openings when he boarded up the windows so that he could observe the situation throughout the night. He knew the storm would not pass quickly. Nor would it lessen in severity. He moved back to the blanket and sat down next to Kagome wondering if she would accept an offer of comfort from him. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his side. She didn't resist, but instead laid her head on his chest over his heart.

Kagome sighed. The warmth of his body and the comforting sound of his heart beating in her ear calmed her nerves. She found that if she concentrated, she could focus on his heartbeat and shut out the howling of the winds outside. His heartbeat was slow. Normal. The storm didn't affect him. But then, not much ever did. His protective gesture made her feel warm. Safe.

In a matter of minutes she was asleep. The feeling of warmth and safety covered her being like a blanket allowing her mind to relax into the oblivion that would shut out the storm. Sesshoumaru held her as she slept. He eased her body into a reclining position for comfort. She whimpered when he moved to lie beside her but quieted again when he pulled her back into his arms. The storm raged outside but he was content to lie there with her in his arms.

As he lay there with nothing to do but listen to the storm and the sound of Kagome's heartbeat, his mind began to wander again. He remembered the first time he had met her. He had been searching for his father's tomb. It all came back to him as if it were yesterday. He had still harbored his unreasonable hatred of humans. Thinking about it now, that was probably the day his mind began to change. She had shown such courage and fire.

When she had been the one to pull tetsusaiga from the stone, he had begun to think that she was perhaps different than other mortals of his era. If he had only known then how right he was. But he had so many things still to learn and changes to make before he was ready to accept his destiny with her. It was a long time before he could accept that he was meant to be with a human and that the human was Kagome. By the time he had begun to realize it as fact, Naraku was defeated, the shikon no tama was whole again, and Kagome had returned to her time.

There was also the complication of his brother. With Kikyo finally dead it seemed his brother no longer had trouble making up his mind. Inuyasha had tried going into the well after Kagome, but it had sealed after the shikon no tama disappeared from the world. It seemed they would both have to wait five hundred years to see the miko again. Once the time had come for Kagome to begin her travels to the past, Inuyasha had insisted on seeing her. So had Shippo. Sesshoumaru had told them repeatedly that they could not. Not until the final battle was over and she had returned for good. Anything else ran the risk of changing the past and the present. But his brother was stubborn. Sesshoumaru had then had to remind Inuyasha that he had frequently traveled back with her. He didn't even want to think about what it would do to the time space continuum if Inuyasha met himself.

He didn't know how long he lay there just holding her when the power finally failed. He was fine in the dark. His enhanced demon senses didn't require the artificial light to see. He knew Kagome would be disturbed by the darkness when she awoke. He made sure the flashlight he had given her was close. The storm should pass by morning and he would see if he could get the generator running again. If he couldn't he would call his pilot and cut short the vacation.

His demon hearing was focused on the storm outside, listening for anything out of the ordinary. He cocked his head to the side as something definitely out of the ordinary reached his ears. He got up carefully so he wouldn't wake Kagome, and went to the window. He looked out into the night to determine just what the strange sound had been and where it had come from. He heard nothing now but the sound of the storm.

Kagome woke with a start. Her warmth was gone. It was dark, and from the sound of it, the storm still raged outside. In the flashes from the lightning, she could see Sesshoumaru standing by the window. She got up and thumbed on the flashlight. The light shone forth in a narrow beam and made her feel somewhat better. The fact that Sesshoumaru's presence made her feel even better than the light was something she would examine later.

Sesshoumaru turned when the beam of the flashlight caught his attention. Kagome was coming toward him. His head whipped around as his mind registered with a sickening realization what the sound was that he had heard. There was another crack. This one louder, as the tree trunk splintered and it fell toward the cottage. He employed his demonic speed as he shouted the warning. "Kagome! Move!"

The cottage may have been sturdy enough to withstand the winds, but it was not able to stand up to a thirty foot tall palm tree crashing onto it. The bedroom for the most part lay buried under what used to be the roof. It was strangely quiet now except for the wind, the thunder, and the pouring rain.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 07

Kagome shook her head trying to clear it. She didn't know what hurt worse, her head or her back. She put a hand to her head. Suddenly it all came back. He had pushed her. Hard. She looked up. There was a gaping hole in the roof and a tree laid across most of it. She supposed the good thing was that the tree had managed to collapse the roof in such a way that it formed a wall still protecting a small part of the room from the wind and rain.

She tried sitting up. It hurt, but she managed. When she got her hands on him, she was going to kill him. Where the hell was he anyway? She looked around. It was dark. She felt for the flashlight. She hoped it was close. Lightning flashed and she used it to search. Another flash. A third. There it was. She thumbed the switch. Nothing. Shaking it, she slapped it against her palm. Once again. Once more. Thankfully it came on.

She shone it around what was left of the room. "Sesshoumaru?" He had been at the window. The window was gone. "Sesshoumaru?" There was an edge of desperation in her voice now. Where the hell was he?" He had left the window when he yelled something. Then he had pushed her. Her mind was slowly clearing. The thought struck like the lightning that still flashed. Her hand covered her mouth. "Oh gods no…" Her voice barely above a whisper.

She aimed the flashlight down. Toward the floor. Under the remains of the roof. The tree had apparently managed to hit something a little sturdier than the roof, as it was not laying completely on the floor. There was a space between it and the floor. She scanned the area and gasped as she saw his hand. It was all she could see and it was very still.

She hit her knees and felt for the pulse. She'd never really taken the time to find out if demons even had a pulse. She gave up on that and concentrated on getting him out from under the tree. The gap was barely big enough for her to feel around in. If all of this was laying on him, how would she ever get him out? She found his other arm and grabbed on, pulling with all her might. She only managed to move him a few inches. But there was no resistance. That was good.

"Sesshoumaru? Can you hear me?" If she could get him to help at least a little, she stood a much better chance of freeing him. There were no sounds. Not even moans. He must be out cold. She got a grip further up his arms and pulled again. Damn he was heavy. She sat back panting. At this rate she'd be old and gray before she got him out. She looked around at the materials she had available to her. She smirked as an idea came to her.

One of the tree branches was broken. She was able to break it the rest of the way off. She took the sheet off the bed and twisted it around his upper body. She then used the branch as a lever to pry his body out. She remembered that old tv show from America her mother used to watch. MacGyver would be proud.

Once she got him out, she learned two things she didn't like. One, he was wet and shivering. Two, there was a great deal of blood on the back of his head. She was now able to grab onto the sheet she'd wrapped around him and drag him over to the dry side of the room. He never made a sound, but his even breathing at least told her he was alive. She didn't even stop to think before she stripped him of his wet clothes. She would need to keep him dry, especially if his head injury sent him into shock.

Did demons go into shock? Damn it. Her knowledge of demon first aid was nonexistent. Her experiences in the past with Inuyasha consisted of her bandaging his wounds and waiting for his own healing powers to do the rest. She was out of her league here. It appeared that he had pushed her out of the way only to be struck himself. She smoothed over the silver hair stained with blood so she could get a better look. The gash didn't appear to be too deep, but there was swelling around it.

She remembered he had told her there was a container of water in the corner. She took the sheet that she had used to move him and tore it into strips. Wetting one of them, she carefully cleansed the wound. It was still oozing blood, but not enough to worry her overly much. She used several of the strips to bind the wound. Tight enough to control the bleeding, but not tight enough to cause more pain. And she was sure he was going to be in pain when he woke up. She refused to even consider that he wouldn't wake up.

The rest of the strips she put away for later use. Once she had him dry, she managed to get him onto the blankets and covered him. He was still shivering. She slid under the blanket and wrapped her arms around him. The storm was still raging outside. While they were relatively dry, there was nothing to keep out the howling wind. It would get much colder before morning. She thumbed off the flashlight and set it aside. She would need to conserve the batteries. She knew there were extras in the drawer but not how many. She settled down and cradled his head on her shoulder. He was getting warmer now. His shivering had ceased. She doubted she would be able to sleep. So she just held him close and prayed. That the storm would end soon and that he would wake up from his trauma induced sleep.

She continued to watch him as the temperature dropped. She was glad that he had thought to bring out all of the blankets and the quilt off the bed. She had stripped off her own wet clothes before getting under the blanket with him. Body heat was the only source of warmth they had available. She tried once again to bring him to consciousness, but her effort was futile. As all the previous attempts had been. She would have to wait for him to wake on his own timetable. That left her with nothing to do but think.

She had been scared when she found him. Afraid he would die without knowing how she felt. How she still felt. Faced with losing him, she realized that her grudge was foolish. Yes he had made a mistake. A mistake that she had contributed to by not being fully open and honest with him. He had apologized and let her know he wanted to start over. She had been petty and childish. Her body however, it knew what, or rather who it wanted.

She tenderly traced the stripes on his cheek before pushing the hair out of his face. He looked quite innocent in sleep. She smiled in silent laughter. Sessoumaru and innocence. That was an oxymoron of the highest order. She wondered how many others had ever gazed upon his relaxed unguarded face. Very few she was sure. He was a man who let his guard down rarely and in front of only a select few who had gained his trust and respect. For the rest his mask remained firmly in place and she had never seen it crack.

She pulled the blankets closer and wrapped her arms more firmly around him when she felt him shiver. She pulled his arm over her so she could press her body closer to him. Her fingers brushed his and she felt his ring. Her eyes widened. She had been so intent on ignoring him she had not noticed he still wore his. After all these months apart, he still wore the symbol of their marriage. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she had worn hers. Silent tears coursed down her face. She had left hers in a drawer in her old room. She had told the maid she was welcome to what was left when she moved to her new room. How would Sesshoumaru feel when she told him her ring was gone? That she had just left it. As if it meant less than nothing to her.

She remembered when he had taken her shopping for their rings. He had wanted to spend a lot of money on a diamond band to go with her engagement ring. She had wanted something simpler. A plain gold band. He had given in and bought what she wanted. But when he had put it on her finger during the ceremony he had whispered that he'd had it engraved. She couldn't wait to read the inscription. Once the reception was over and they were alone, she had pulled off the ring to read it. Once she had seen it, the tears of happiness came readily and flowed freely. The inscription read: For my miko I submit willingly to the power of love. A gesture so grand. So sappy. And so definitely un-Sesshoumaru like. There could never be any doubt how he felt about her.

At least that is what she had thought. Before he had turned cold and thrown her out of his room and out of his life. What had come after had been caused by secrets and silence. Her secrets, his silence. If only she'd told him. If only he'd asked, or made an accusation she could answer. So much time wasted. She looked at his still unconscious form. Time was a fleeting thing. You always thought there was more time. Until there was no more time. And when it was too late, you wished you had more time.

This storm, this accident, this night had opened her eyes. Time was too precious to hold grudges. Too quickly gone to punish someone for past mistakes. No one was perfect or all knowing. Not even the great Lord Sesshoumaru. She had spent all this time thinking about what she really wanted when the answer was right in front of her. She wanted him. She wanted their life together. The one that they had before the mistake and resulting misunderstanding. Tomorrow she would tell him that. And ask his forgiveness for her stubbornness.

Tonight she would watch over him and protect him. Then tomorrow after a long talk they would find a way to get off the island and back home. Once they were back home they would start over. She would never again take her happiness for granted. She knew now how easily it could be destroyed. But she also knew that she would no longer allow it to be taken without a fight.

She tried once more to wake him without success. She checked his wound and was satisfied that it was no longer bleeding. His skin felt cool to the touch so no fever. That was a good sign. His breathing was even as if he only slept a natural sleep. She pressed a soft kiss to his unresponsive lips and returned to her place curled into his side. She remembered thinking the wind was not as strong and the rain had let up a little before she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Kagome awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She didn't know what time it was. The clock had been on the other side of the room. Even if it still worked she wasn't about to go digging around for it. She sat up. Sesshoumaru was still unconscious. He hadn't moved all through the night. His wound was healing nicely. His demon power was doing its job. He still had no fever. But he wasn't waking. She thought he should have regained consciousness by now. She was a little worried.

If he didn't wake up soon he would need medical attention. She had no idea how to contact the pilot to come for them. She had not brought her cell phone because it got no signal here. She knew Sesshoumaru's phone was a satellite phone since he used it all over the world. It would surely get reception here, but she didn't know where it was. There had been nothing in his pants pockets when she stripped him last night. She ran a hand through her hair. Think Kagome. What to do. She couldn't even get out of the bedroom without moving the tree and the debris from the roof. She got up and got dressed as a start. Then she searched the drawers and areas she had access to. No luck.

She went to the water container in the corner for a drink. She moved to sit by Sesshoumaru. If only he would wake up they could work together to get home. He would be strong enough to move the tree. He would also know where he left his phone so they could call their pilot. Well that wasn't happening obviously. She was on her own here. She wasn't helpless. If she had to do it all by herself, she'd find a way. She went to the tree and tried to find a way over it or under it. Under it seemed too unstable. That's all she needed was to get stuck and no one to pull her out.

She tested the tree and remains of the collapsed roof to see if it would hold her weight. It barely moved. Was the tree really wedged in that tight or had she really lost that much weight. She sighed. Either way it worked in her favor. She carefully climbed over the tree and reached the other side of the room. The doorway to the rest of the cottage was clear, but there wasn't a great deal of it left undamaged. She managed to find the table beside the bed. She opened the drawer and felt for anything useful. Nothing.

She had hoped his phone was in there. The tree had made short work of the clock on the top of the table. It was in pieces. She picked up a few of those pieces. There seemed to be too many to be the small clock they had brought. When she found a small square piece with a number on it she was ready to scream her frustration. She had found his phone after all. It must have been on top of the table. They wouldn't be making any calls using it.

Now what? They were supposed to be here for a month long vacation. Had Sesshoumaru told the pilot when to come back? Would the pilot be waiting for a call that would never come? How long would it take for someone to come looking for them? What if Sesshoumaru didn't wake up? She sat down on the floor in despair. She tried to think what to do. If this were a shipwreck situation she would build a big fire on the beach to attract the spotter planes.

She laughed at her foolishness. They weren't shipwrecked. They were supposed to be here. So there wouldn't be any spotter planes to see the fire. Even if there were, everything was wet from the storm. There was nothing dry enough to start a fire and probably wouldn't be for days. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything last night. She made her way to the kitchen to see if anything was salvageable. She couldn't even see the kitchen for the tree branches. So much for that idea. She headed back to the bedroom. She knew that Sesshoumaru had taken some food as well as the water to his little makeshift shelter from the storm.

She climbed back over the tree. Sesshoumaru was laying exactly where she had left him. He hadn't even turned over. She found the sack with the food. There wasn't a great deal. He evidently had planned on there being little damage to the cottage. She would have to eat sparingly if the food was to last until they could dig out the kitchen. She sat down next to him with her meager breakfast. Once she had finished she checked his wound again. It would be completely healed within a day or so. But he still wouldn't wake up.

There was little to do. Boredom set in quickly. She thought about going to the pond, but she didn't want to leave him alone in his condition. It would also remind her of the kiss they shared. As if she could forget it. Her first taste of sex had been nothing spectacular. Nothing to justify the dreamy expressions of her friends as they talked about it. She now suspected that her first experience was far less than it should have been. What would it be like now? Would she enjoy it now? Would it be everything she'd always fantasized it would be? If that kiss was any indication, her next experience would be as different from her first as night is to day.

She was pulled from her musings by a sound. Her head shot up. She could barely make it out at first. But then it grew louder. A helicopter. Yes! And it was coming this way. She scrambled over the tree and out the door of the cottage. She leaped over downed branches and made her way to the beach. She didn't know how she would gain attention, but she knew she had to try. She fell once before reaching the beach and rolled to her feet. She cried tears of true joy when she realized the helicopter was the same one that had brought them here. It landed on the beach and the pilot jumped out along with another person.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Warning! Major spoilers for those who have only watched the anime. Especially for chapter 518 of the manga.

* * *

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 08

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes when Inuyasha climbed out of the helicopter. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He held her a moment before pushing her to arms length. His eyes traveled her thin body and then focused on her head. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. Please you have to help Sesshoumaru." "What happened? I got worried when I found out where you went. The weather service said a typhoon was headed for this area. The pilot was ready to take off when I got there. He was worried too."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the cottage. His eyes got wide when he saw its condition. "Holy shit! Were you in there when it happened?" "Yes. Sesshoumaru pushed me out of the way and got hit himself. His wound if healing, but he won't wake up." He followed her into the cottage and carefully climbed over the tree. She was kneeling beside Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha joined her. She rolled him so that Inuyasha could check the wound. "That looks like it was nasty. It does appear to be healing fine as you said." He shook his brother but got no reaction. "Oi. Sesshoumaru! Wake up. Vacation's over. We're going home."

He frowned as he still got no reaction. This wasn't good. He did not tell Kagome that. She looked kind of fragile right now. But he would get into that later. With his brother. From what he had seen, he had a lot to answer for. He turned back to Kagome. "Ok. We've got to get him out of here. The pilot said he had a chainsaw in the chopper. He went to get it. We're going to have to cut the tree to get him out of here. Easier than trying to get him over the tree with just the two of us." He stood up and looked around assessing the danger of cutting the tree without causing the rest of the cottage to collapse.

He grabbed her arm and guided her to the tree. "You. Out. If the rest of this comes down I don't want you in here." She twisted out of his grasp. "I'm not leaving him." He snorted. "Damn it. You'd think after five hundred fucking years I'd be used to your stubborn ass." He picked her up and carried her over the tree and didn't put her down until he was a safe distance from the cottage. She glared at him. He glared back. "You will stay here until we get him out. I am not going to be the one to tell him when he wakes up that his wife's dead because she's stubborn. He'd fucking kill me."

She huffed and turned her back on him. He took that to mean that even though she didn't like it and she disagreed she would stay put. The pilot made it back with the chainsaw. Then he and Inuyasha examined the tree and decided the best place to cut. Kagome had turned back around to watch the two work. Once they had the tree out of the way, they wrapped the blanket around Sesshoumaru and carefully lifted him. Slowly they carried him to the helicopter and laid him across one of the couches. Kagome climbed in and sat next to him placing his head in her lap.

They stopped once for refueling as they had on the journey to the island, then headed straight to the heliport at the house. The pilot had radioed ahead and Sesshoumaru's doctor was waiting for them. Inuyasha and the pilot carried Sesshoumaru to his room. He had still not regained consciousness. The doctor had not allowed anyone in the room while he was conducting his examination. Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the hall waiting for the doctor to come out.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He couldn't believe the changes in her appearance. It was almost like she didn't care what she looked like. What had possessed her to chop off her hair? He had no idea what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru, but it couldn't be good. He would get his answers, but now was not the time. He could sense her worry. There was a fear and sadness mixed with it as well. And guilt? Where…? Of course. He'd been hurt saving her. She had always blamed herself when someone was injured protecting her.

"Kagome?" She looked up at him, the sadness and worry clear in her eyes. "He'll be ok you know. His head's way too hard for something like that to do too much damage. I think his head's probably even harder than mine. And you know how hard headed I can be." Her lips curled in a slight smile. "Yes. That is the only indication sometimes that you two are related at all." They both pushed off the wall as the doctor came out of the room at last.

He waved them to follow him and didn't stop until he entered the living room. He sat down and indicated they do the same. Once Inuyasha and Kagome had taken seats on the couch, they stared at the doctor expectantly. The doctor folded his hands and spoke. "His condition is stable. The head wound has almost completely healed as is expected. By tomorrow afternoon at the latest it will be gone. His continued unconscious state is a little puzzling, but the nature of the injury does account for it. I am not overly worried, but he should be kept under close observation until he does wake. I'm afraid I can't predict how long that will take."

Inuyasha gave a sideways glance at Kagome before asking, "Will everything be normal when he wakes up?" Kagome gasped and her eyes flew to the doctor. She hadn't considered there could be damage other than the wound. The doctor shook his head with a sigh. "I didn't want to bring it up since there is only a remote possibility, but there are a number of things that could happen at this point. Head wounds are always unpredictable. I will not worry you with 'what ifs'. We will address any unforeseen complications when and if they arise. We won't know anything for certain until he awakes."

Kagome tried to calm her breathing. "Can I see him now?" The doctor nodded. "Of course. And I advise that someone remain with him at all times until he awakens. Just in case." She stood and went to the stairs. Inuyasha stayed behind to ask another question. "Alright. She's gone. Now what exactly are you not telling us?" The doctor gazed at the stairs where his lord's young wife had disappeared. "It's only guesswork until he wakes up. The nature of the wound…" He raked a hand through his hair. "Even in demons, such a wound has been known to cause permanent damage. We can only hope that there is none. And I don't think I have to explain why his wife should not be told." Inuyasha frowned. "Yeah. She'd panic. Kagome panicked is not a pretty sight."

Kagome quietly opened the door to the room she hadn't been inside of for six months. She made her way to the bed and sat down. He was so still. She reached out to stroke his cheek. It was slightly cool to the touch, but not clammy. He appeared to be only sleeping. She wanted him to wake up. She had to know that he was ok. She had to tell him how sorry she was for the way she acted and the time that had been wasted because of her silence. She had to tell him that she loved him.

She looked around the room and found a chair that she dragged over to the side of the bed. It probably would not be a good idea to get onto the bed with him. He would be at the least disoriented when he woke up. He would not know where he was or what had happened. She sat down and took his hand in hers. She would settle for this. For now.

By the time Inuyasha had finished asking the doctor what he would not ask in front of Kagome, he was concerned not only for his brother, but for her too. He was uncertain she would be able to handle any of the scenarios the doctor had reluctantly explained. He stood outside the door now and schooled his features to mask the turmoil in his mind. Knocking softly, he entered the room. Kagome's head rested beside the hands entwined on the bed. Her even breathing told him she was asleep. That was for the best. He had an unsettling feeling that she would need the rest. He found a chair against the wall and sank into it. It would be a long night.

The night was indeed long, but relatively uneventful. Sesshoumaru had moaned once and grimaced as if in pain, but other than waking both Kagome and Inuyasha, it accomplished nothing else. He seemed no closer to waking. Kagome could not go back to sleep afterward. She sat at the bedside and continued to hold onto his hand as if it was a lifeline to a drowning person. Inuyasha drifted back to sleep.

The sun had barely begun to peek over the horizon when Sesshoumaru stirred. Kagome held her breath as he slowly opened his eyes. She smiled and reached out to push his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm so glad…" She pulled her hand back in pain at the slap she received. His voice was cold. "You will not touch this Sesshoumaru in that manner human." Inuyasha came awake and was instantly at his brother's bedside. "Oi. You're awake?"

Sesshoumaru glanced around the room and his eyes settled on Inuyasha. "Why are you holding me here? And why does your wench think she can touch this Sesshoumaru as she pleases?" Kagome's hands flew to her mouth. Inuyasha sighed. He had hoped the doctor was wrong. But at least his mind seemed to be working properly. Except for his memories that is. He turned to Kagome. "Go call the doctor. Don't come back until he gets here." She shook her head. "But I…" He laid a hand on her arm. "Give me some time with him. Ok?" She glanced at Sesshoumaru and nodded.

Once they were alone, Inuyasha probed the extent of his brother's memory loss. "Why'd you treat Kagome like that?" "She touched my person." "Well yeah. A wife will tend to do that." "What is a wife?" "The human equivalent of a mate." Sesshoumaru frowned. "Mate? This Sesshoumaru has no mate. And certainly not a lowly human. You confuse me with our father." Inuyasha pointed to his hand where the ring gleamed in the light. "That's a wedding ring. The symbol of your wedded status. How do you explain it?"

Sesshoumaru examined the ring. His face held a look of mild curiosity. Putting his hand down. "When did this Sesshoumaru's arm grow back?" "Oh gods. It's worse than I thought. You've lost more than your present memories. You've lost a good chunk of your past memories too. You don't remember your fight with Magatsuhi? Your arm grew back when Bakusaiga manifested itself from inside you." Sesshoumaru frowned. "Bakusaiga? What is this you speak of? Return this Sesshoumaru to the palace of the western lands. Now."

Inuyasha sat down in the chair that Kagome had spent the night in. How would she cope with this new development? If he didn't remember when his arm grew back, did that mean he didn't remember when Tetsusaiga had absorbed Tenseiga after he perfected the Meidou Zangetsuha? Damn. He'd been beyond angry the first time he found out about their father's little secret. He decided to take it slow. Address only the current memories for now.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you are disoriented and confused. But I will try to explain if you will allow me." Sesshoumaru's face settled into the cold impassive mask that Inuyasha remembered so well. And had hoped to never see again. He took a breath. "You have suffered a severe blow to the head. It has affected your memories. This is the year 2009 on the human calendar. You have had your arm back for over five hundred years. Since just before we defeated Naraku." "Then the bastard is dead? You killed him?" "We all did. You helped. It was your use of Bakusaiga that was a turning point in the battle." "Again you mention Bakusaiga. What is this Bakusaiga?"

"Bakusaiga is your sword." "Tokijin is my sword. Why do you claim otherwise?" Inuyasha was getting frustrated. His brother could be so damn stubborn. "Look. Tokijin was broken. Ok? Just let me get on with this. You can ask questions later." Sesshoumaru glared. Satisfied his brother was listening, he tried again. "Demons in this time have to conceal their appearance to coexist with the humans. The humans believe demons are only myths. You are a successful and wealthy businessman in this era. I work for you. As do Shippo and some other demons you knew before. This is your home. One of them anyway. Kagome is your wife."

Sesshoumaru waited until he was sure the hanyou had finished before asking, "If this Sesshoumaru has lowered himself so far as to take a human mate, then tell me why my sleeping mat holds only my scent?" Inuyasha raked a hand through his hair. "It's called a bed. And I can't answer that. Only Kagome can." It was a question he wanted an answer to himself. Sesshoumaru gave his brother a suspicious look. Inuyasha headed for the door. "I'm going to go talk to Kagome. She's been very worried about you." He reached for the doorknob and turned back. "Look, I know we weren't on the best of terms in the time you remember. Things changed. We changed. I have no reason to lie to you. You're my brother. The only family I have. It took a long time. But we both learned the value of that." He opened the door. It was almost closed before he heard his brother's reply. "This Sesshoumaru will think on what you have said."

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Short AN: I'd like to say thank you to the two readers who PM'd me regarding a negative review ordering me to never 'right' again. I won't mention your names. It would only encourage this ill mannered person to retaliate against your fics. But you know who you are. I do appreciate your support and encouragement. I would like to say that after raising two sons to adulthood, I am hardly so insecure that I would let something like this bother me. I write for my enjoyment and if even one person enjoys my hobby, then I am happy. Even if I don't get reviews, the stats tell me whether or not people are reading. You don't keep going back to a fic if you aren't enjoying it. As for the review itself, I can't really bring myself to take seriously the ramblings of someone who has such a poor grasp of English vocabulary that they don't know the difference between right and write. It did however give me a good laugh. Oh well. Enough of my rambling. On to the story.  


* * *

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 09

Sesshoumaru sat up. The dizziness that assaulted him subsided quickly. He looked around the room. There were many items that were unfamiliar to him. It did seem to lend credence to Inuyasha's tale. And his arm was back and fully functioning. He stood up. His nakedness did not bother him, but he suspected that he would soon have visitors so appropriate covering was necessary.

He opened a door only to discover more unfamiliar things. A large bowl filled with water. Was this for drinking? It was rather low to the floor. It would require one to get on one's knees to put their head in it to get a proper drink. Quite inconvenient. So much for modern advancements. He opened another door and it appeared to contain clothing. He surveyed the selections. Strange indeed. Selecting items that were relatively simple to don, he dressed and sat back down on his elevated sleeping mat. A 'bed' he believed it was called.

He flexed his left arm. His attention focused on the ring on his hand. His wedding ring Inuyasha had called it. The human mating symbol. Jewelry was for women and pompous idiots who foolishly thought to impress others with the outward trappings of wealth. He needed no such thing. He reached for it. His intent was to remove it. But the moment he touched it, something told him he should not. That it was important to him. He tugged it to his knuckle before the feeling was so overwhelming that his head began to hurt. The pain subsided only when he returned the ring to its original position on his finger.

He began to examine other things that Inuyasha had told him. Still not quite trusting, he did have to admit that Inuyasha's attitude toward him was unlike anything he'd previously known. He had always been hostile whenever they met. Defensive. Angry. He claimed to have changed. That their relationship had changed. Inuyasha worked for him now? Demons were myths? We have to use a concealment spell to walk among the humans? Impossible! And yet… there do seem to be a lot of things in this room that cannot be explained except by the passage of time.

Inuyasha found Kagome pacing in the living room waiting for the doctor to arrive. She looked up with worried eyes when he walked in. "He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember anything does he?" Inuyasha tried to comfort her. "It's not as bad as all that. He's just a little disoriented is all." She snorted. "Disoriented? Is that what you call it? He hasn't referred to himself in the third person for how many years?" She sat down hard. "Oh gods. What if he never remembers?"

Inuyasha sat down beside her. "He will. It may take a little time. I'll help all I can. I'll stay until he's better. Someone will need to handle the company business until then anyway. I'll call Shippo and get him to fly in. I think he's in New York this week." She put her head in her hands. "How much has he lost?" Inuyasha looked away. She grabbed his shirt. "Don't. Lie. To. Me. What's the last thing he remembers?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know. Before his arm grew back. He wasn't pissed at me, so I think probably before he found out the truth about our father and the swords. He remembers who you are. Just not what you are to him. He thinks you are still with me. He remembers Naraku. But he doesn't remember the final battle." She bit her lip. "What do we do now? Do we tell him everything? Do we wait and let him remember the rest on his own? Will he believe us if we do tell him?" Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. We'll know more when the doctor gets here."

The doctor, as it turned out, was of little help. After a short examination, which the patient barely tolerated, and a few questions, the doctor left. He had told them only that the memory loss may or may not be permanent. Only time would tell. His only instructions had been that they should not volunteer any information. Answer any questions he had, but not to introduce any new topics concerning his lost memories. He also suggested that they try to put him in locations or situations that might trigger his memories.

A servant had shown the doctor out after the examination. That left three people sitting in uncomfortable silence. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I guess we could start with a tour of your house. So you know where everything is. Ok?" Kagome took his brush from the dresser. "Would you like me to brush your hair first? You haven't been groomed since you woke up." He glared at her. "You will not touch this Sesshoumaru." She carefully laid the brush back on his dresser and bowed toward him. "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru sama." She turned and left the room.

Inuyasha growled at his brother. "Damn it. Did you have to be an ass?" Sesshoumaru only lifted a curious brow at his brother. Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "I thought I had the corner on that market." Sesshoumaru picked up his brush and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Where are my personal slaves?" Inuyasha snorted. "There are no slaves in this time. And you just chased off the person who offered to do it for you. So you're on your own."

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother. "It is not proper for a woman to groom a man not her mate unless she is a slave." Inuyasha sighed. "What part of my explanation was unclear? Kagome is your wife." Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. "She does not bear this Sesshoumaru's mark." Clenching his fists in agitation, Inuyasha tried again. "Look. I don't know what's going on. I've been out of the country on business for a year. I only know that you loved her and she loved you and you got married a little over six months ago. What happened after that, only Kagome can tell you. She might answer some of your questions if you'd stop hurting her."

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up and a pain shot through it. He gripped the edge of the dresser. He was hurting her. She didn't deserve to be hurt. She's been hurt enough. His hand went to his head. Where did that thought come from? He straightened to his full height and threw his hair over one shoulder as he stroked the brush through it. Another memory teased at the edge of his mind. Actually more of a feeling than a memory. Of gentle hands removing the tangles from his hair. Stroking it lovingly. He tried to grasp it. To pull it to the front of his mind, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha through the house. One room after another. He was greeted by various servants. All bowed and expressed their relief that the master was better. Nothing seemed familiar. Not the rooms, not the servants. Standing in his study, he stared out the window at the lawns. He spotted Kagome walking in the distance. She seemed sad. He opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony. He wasn't quite convinced that everything they had told him was true, but for some reason her sadness bothered him.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru summoned his cloud and soared skyward, leaving Inuyasha calling behind him. Once aloft, he traveled with the breezes. Before long, he could see tall buildings, unlike anything he had ever seen. Observing this human city, it didn't take him long to finally believe this was the future. His present if he ever got his memories back. If this was true then it also stood to reason that Kagome was truly his mate. And if that was true, then he had dealt her a grievous insult by refusing to allow her to groom him.

He spent some time observing the human city and the humans who filled it in numbers greater than he could have imagined. No wonder demons had concealed themselves. The sheer numbers of the humans would have overwhelmed the demons who thought to stand and fight. He soon had his fill of the human city and the stench that assaulted his sensitive nose. He would have to ask Inuyasha if he had discovered a way to cope with it.

Turning back to the home that he had finally accepted must be his, he saw a huge flying… something, headed straight for him. A bright green light flashed from his hand as his poison whip lashed out. The thing rolled just before reaching him and the whip missed. As it passed, Sesshoumaru could see that it was made of metal and there was a human in it. Any lingering doubts faded. Humans could not fly in the time he remembered.

An excited voice called out on his radio. "Falcon base? This is Delta-1. Man, you are not going to believe what I just saw." "Delta-1. This is Falcon base. Report." There was a slight chuckle. "Falcon base, I have just seen a man on a cloud." "Yeah. Yeah. Did he have wings and a harp?" "No. He had long silver hair and pointed ears. He was standing on the cloud and flying." There was a moment of silence. "Falcon base? You still there? Should I engage?" "Negative, Delta-1. Return to base." The radio operator gave his commander a surreptitious glance over his shoulder. The commander was on the phone. "Delta-1 is returning to base. Meet him on the flight line. I want a full tox screen including blood alcohol level. A psych evaluation might not be a bad idea either."

Sesshoumaru landed a little distance from the house. It was where he had seen Kagome earlier. She was nowhere in sight. He had been gone a while. She must have returned to the house. He walked in contemplative silence for a time. He now had more questions than he'd had when he left. Now that he was sure that five hundred years he didn't remember had indeed passed. What had happened to Rin? To Jaken? Had Rin died a natural death? Had she been happy? Did her descendants live today?

He walked back to the house and entered through the study doors he had left by. He walked to the glass case containing Bakusaiga. His sword. Not the demon sword that took control of all who tried to wield it other than himself, but one that had manifested itself from Sesshoumaru's own body according to Inuyasha. It had supposedly restored his left arm when it appeared. Tenseiga rested in the case as well. He massaged his temple with a hand. So many questions.

"About time you came back." Sesshoumaru turned to the sound. Inuyasha was sprawled in a chair, one leg thrown over the arm. "You had us worried, you know. Without your memories, you shouldn't take off alone like that. Something could have happened that you didn't know how to deal with." Sesshoumaru snorted and turned back to the glass case. "This Sesshoumaru does not need a nursemaid."

Inuyasha got up to pour his brother a drink. "Do you think you could drop the royal third person shit? I've gotten used to talking with you like a normal person. Like a brother. And I know it gives Kagome the creeps." Sesshoumaru walked over to take the glass of… He sniffed it. Spirits? When did he start drinking spirits? "So even my speech is wrong now?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Not wrong. Just different. You stopped referring to yourself in the royal third person hundreds of years ago. It has no place now unless you are the king of a country, which you aren't. You have more money than most of the countries that have monarchs, but you made that in business."

Sesshoumaru sat down. "You say you work for me? How? What do you do?" Inuyasha poured his own drink and sat down opposite his brother. "You are the President of a very large company. It controls many smaller companies. Most of the companies are technology companies. I am one of your Vice Presidents. Shippo is the other." Sesshoumaru didn't know what these companies were, but he did understand the titles. It meant that Inuyasha worked directly under him. So they had become close after all these years. "Shippo? That name is familiar to me." Inuyasha nodded. "The orphan kitsune that Kagome adopted." Of course. He remembered. The child would be a mature adult demon now. He wondered if the kitsune still considered the miko his mother.

"Where is the miko?" Inuyasha sighed. "Her name is Kagome. And she went to her room. She said she had a headache. She'll see us at dinner." Sesshoumaru stared into the glass in his hands. He seemed to recall another time he had contemplated his life while looking into the amber depths of the spirits. It was hazy. These strange thoughts, did they mean that his memories would return? He took a sip of the burning liquid. It wasn't that bad. He had tasted worse.

Sesshoumaru took another sip. "This Sesshou… I… have questions. Will you answer them?" Inuyasha took a gulp of his drink. "If I can." Sesshoumaru stared again at the glass in his hand as he thought about where to begin. "How is it that the miko has lived so long without a mating mark? She is human." "Well that one's easy enough. She hasn't lived that long. She is from this time. She traveled to the past through a gateway in a well at her family's shrine."

Half an hour later Sesshoumaru was sifting through the information that Inuyasha had given him. Some of it made sense, some of it did not. He had no reason to doubt it after all he had seen. "You will take me to this well. I wish to travel back to the past. I will see for myself." Inuyasha snorted. "No." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Did you just tell this Sesshoumaru no?" "You bet your ass I did. It hasn't been that long ago that you were the one telling me about temporal anomalies, time paradoxes, and distorting the space time continuum if I met my past self. Now you think I'm going to help you meet your past self? Although I have to admit, that's a meeting I'd pay to see. Besides, the well was sealed after the shikon no tama disappeared from the world."

Sesshoumaru's anger calmed at that bit of news. But it wasn't because he had a valid reason for the denial of his request. It was because he had thought the miko had the jewel in her possession. Now that he knew that her life was not in danger from those who would seek to take it from her, he was relieved. It was that feeling which puzzled him. When had the miko's well being begun to matter to him?

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 10

Kagome swallowed the aspirin even though she was sure it would not help her headache. She had yet to come to terms with what she wanted in her life and now she had to deal with this. It had been bad enough when he was playing his little game to get her back. And yes, she knew it was a game. It was just too convenient that she always managed to find herself in intimate, tempting moments on the island. Deliberate machinations on his part, she was sure. He had always been good at getting what he wanted and made elaborate plans to manipulate the odds in his favor.

She bowed her head. She had been leaning toward giving him another chance. His last one she vowed. Then he gets his skull bashed in and when he wakes up he's back to being the arrogant ass from the past. She had forgotten how condescending he could be. And she absolutely hated it when he talked about himself in the third person. Oversized ego? Oh yeah.

In the past she would have delighted in causing him grief. Now, well his memory loss was the result of saving her. The damn tree probably would have killed her. Guilt was eating away at her and all she wanted now was for him to get his memory back so they could talk. So she could lay down the ground rules for his second and last chance to be what she needed and wanted. She had learned her lesson with Inuyasha. She would not continue to be hurt and forgive repeatedly.

She would, of course, have to make allowances for his memory loss. She had dealt with his arrogance in the past, she would cope with it now. When her frustration overwhelmed her, she had Inuyasha to step in to deal with him. At least he seemed willing to accept that his relationship with his brother had changed. She wondered if he had begun asking questions yet. She knew that there were a lot of answers that Inuyasha did not have. Those concerning her relationship with Sesshoumaru. She would have to make sure those questions were asked in private and Inuyasha did not hear the answers. Now was not a good time for the brothers to be at each other's throats.

When she looked at the clock, it was almost time for dinner. She changed clothes, choosing a dress that Sesshoumaru had particularly liked on her. It was a little big for her now, but hopefully he would remember the last time she had worn it. She did. It was the dress she had worn the night he asked her to marry him.

She recalled the evening clearly. He had taken her back to the restaurant where they had their first date. They had been dating for almost six months and she had attended several high profile events with him. Gallery openings, charity events, company functions and the like. Her treatment at the restaurant was quite different than the first time they had been there together. She was greeted cordially by everyone who spoke to him. The restaurant staff accommodated them in every way.

Sesshoumaru had ordered for her and asked for the finest champagne available. She had been curious at that point. What was he celebrating? Some merger or acquisition? She usually kept up with the news concerning his business or personal achievements and she had heard nothing. Was she going to hear of this before the media? The dinner conversation had never turned to business matters. He kept the conversation light and humorous. She was laughing at something he said when his expression grew serious.

He reached out and took her hands in his. She looked into his eyes and what she saw in the golden depths took her breath away. How could anyone look into this man's eyes and say he had no emotions? It was all there for her to see. Even before he spoke. "I have come to enjoy my time with you Kagome. And the more I spend with you, the more I realize how much you mean to me. I love you. Will you marry me?"

She was speechless. Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded. It took a moment to finally get the words out. "Yes." She whispered the word. He let go of her left hand to reach into his pocket to pull out a ring box. He opened it to reveal a two carat marquis cut blue diamond solitaire. It had been incredibly expensive as the stone was natural, not color enhanced as most blue diamonds were. He'd had to fly to New York to buy it. Nothing ordinary for his fiancé. Her mouth fell open as he slipped it on her hand. She had blushed wildly as the restaurant patrons and staff began to applaud.

She allowed the memory to fade as she looked in the mirror one last time. Satisfied it wasn't going to look any better, she left the bedroom and walked to the dining room. She stopped for a moment glancing at his door, wondering if he had already gone downstairs. He probably had. She didn't hear Inuyasha. It seemed that he had decided to appoint himself his brother's shadow since the accident. She continued on her way.

They were waiting for her when she reached the dining room. Sesshoumaru was seated at the head of the table as if they were having a formal dinner. She frowned as Inuyasha pulled out her chair at the opposite end of the table. Dinner had not even started yet and already she missed Sesshoumaru sitting next to her at her end of the table.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he watched Inuyasha pull out her chair. He had been quite adamant that the miko was no longer his, but his gestures toward her were still more than what Sesshoumaru would consider friendly. He said nothing and gave no outward show of displeasure. Mainly because he could not be sure if his brother's attentions to her really bothered him, or if he was just possessive because he'd been told she belonged to him.

Once Kagome was seated the food was served. Sesshoumaru stared at his plate. The food was unfamiliar to him. He felt the miko's eyes on him. "Why do you stare at this Sesshoumaru?" "I was wondering why you aren't eating. I had the cook prepare your favorite meal." His favorite? It did smell appetizing. He returned his attention to his plate. Deciding to try a bite, he picked up his chopsticks. She did go to the trouble of making a special request to please him. It was the least he could do.

The food was quite good he discovered. Perhaps it was his favorite. He looked at the miko again. She seemed to be distracted. Her plate was still full. She was only pushing the food around on her plate. He had wondered why she was so thin. Her dress, as Inuyasha had called it, while appealing to the eye, was obviously too large for her. Did he not supply her with suitable clothes? The deep wine color was attractive on the miko. He brought a hand to his head as a sharp pain left him with a vision of the miko in the same dress, but with curves more rounded. A moment later the pain was gone and so was the vision.

Inuyasha had been silently observing his brother throughout the meal. He saw the brief flash of pain and was concerned. "You ok Sesshoumaru?" "Fine. A slight headache is all." He continued eating. He wondered if these brief flashes were in fact memories trying to surface. He couldn't seem to hold on to them long enough to analyze whether they were or they weren't.

Kagome was concerned when Sesshoumaru claimed a headache. His wound was completely healed now. There was no reason for the headache. Was it stress? He seemed outwardly calm. Or was he remembering something? If so, he wasn't questioning it. He had asked numerous questions about his past, but nothing indicated he remembered any of it for himself.

After dinner Sesshoumaru retreated to his chambers, bedroom they called it. His headache had returned. The miko followed him into the room. She passed him and went into the room with the large drinking bowl. She returned with a glass of water and two small round white objects in her hand. She held them out to him. He looked at them and then at her with a raised brow. "Aspirin. They will help with the pain. You put them in your mouth and take a drink of water to swallow them." He held out his hand and she placed the 'aspirin' in it. It was a less than pleasant taste. He drank the rest of the water just to get the taste out of his mouth.

She took the glass and returned to the bathroom with it. Sesshoumaru followed her. "Explain." She turned around, unaware he was so close. "Explain what?" "This." His hand made a sweeping motion indicating the entire bathroom. She frowned. "Oh. Of course. You don't remember anything about modern facilities." She walked over to the shower and showed him how to turn it on. Setting the spray to an acceptable temperature, she left it on. "You'll probably want to shower before you go to sleep."

He understood the bathing apparatus. The sink was logical. But he had to ask, "Why is there a drinking bowl in here with the bathing facilities?" She was puzzled. "Drinking bowl?" Her eyes grew wide as comprehension dawned. There was a snort. Which quickly turned into a giggle. Then full throated laughter as she had an image of him in full youkai form drinking from the 'drinking bowl'. She tried to control the laughter until she heard him growl. It only sent her further into a fit a hysterical laughter.

She waved a hand at him. "Sorry. I… Oh gods… That is just too…I have to go…" She left him standing there. Once out of the room, she collapsed against the wall panting. That's how Inuyasha found her when he came by to check on his brother. She looked up at him and the giggles started again. He frowned. "What's so funny?" She indicated the door. "Your turn." She just managed to get out before she was overcome again.

When Inuyasha emerged from the room, he was tight lipped. He glared at Kagome. "You know that was evil, right? How can you be so cruel as to laugh at a demon when he's down?" She looked at the floor and kicked at it with her toe. Then she heard sputtering noises. She looked up just as Inuyasha lost it. "He thought… ha ha… the toilet…" Snort. "was a … ha ha…" His laughter started hers again.

It was some time before they calmed down enough to breathe. Kagome leaned back against the wall as Inuyasha pushed off of it. "I left him in the shower. After explaining the proper use of the drink…" Kagome put a hand over his mouth. "Don't even. If you do, I'll be laughing all night." He grinned at her. "Anyway. He's all yours. Have fun." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and headed to his room.

She drew a deep breath to make sure the laughter was under control and opened the door. He was just coming out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his hips. Gee, didn't this look familiar? She looked away. Golden eyes narrowed. The woman was supposed to be his mate. Why did she not wish to look at his body?

He crossed the room to her and roughly grabbed her arm. He was embarrassed over his error with the 'toilet', and he was perhaps more harsh than he intended. "You will not laugh at this Sesshoumaru again. Do you understand, miko?" She was rarely a witness to his anger. She used to tease him when they were dating. He would laugh and tease her too. There was no teasing in his eyes. And his grip was painful. "I'm sorry my lord," she stuttered out.

He froze at the sudden fear in her eyes. The headache was back with a vengeance. His mate should not fear him. He let her go and stumbled away from her. She rubbed her arm. "If you don't need anything else my lord, I will go to my room." She turned to the door. He stopped her with a question. "Why do you not sleep in here?" She closed her eyes, glad her back was to him. But he had noted her hesitation. "You are ill, my lord. I will sleep in another room until you are recovered."

He didn't let her get away with the lie. "There is no evidence of your scent in this room. Other than your brief visits today. You have not been in this room for some time, if ever. Why do you not share this room?" She was his mate. Her place was here. Kagome blew out the breath she'd been holding. "I don't know. Mine is next door. It is by your choice that I don't share your room. You will have to wait until your memory returns for your answer." She hoped that would satisfy him.

It only piqued his curiosity more. "Inuyasha has said that we are mated according to human customs. Why is it you do not bear my mark?" She had hoped to avoid these questions. At least for a while. "Again that is an answer only you have, my lord." Sesshoumaru frowned. Inuyasha had told him that she had his answers. Why would he not mate her completely? It was the only way to extend her life. And why was she not yet pupped? The unanswered questions only made his head hurt worse.

She reached again for the door. "Goodnight, my lord." He looked up. "Wait." She turned back to him. "Yes, my lord?" For some reason, hearing her call him her lord bothered him. It didn't sound right. Not coming from her. He was suddenly sure that her submissive act was just that. An act. One to humor him and his memory loss. He sensed a fire in her that would not be crushed and he felt... admiration for her. She had certainly not been submissive when she had pulled tetsusaiga from the stone. Her courage was one of the things he remembered about his brother's wench. No. Not his brother's wench. His mate. He wanted to see more of that fire, not this false submissiveness.

Now that he had her attention, he realized he wanted her to stay a while longer. How did he accomplish that after the way he had treated her? She had gone from amusement to fear. And he could tell that now all she wanted was to escape his presence. He noticed his brush on the dresser. He picked it up and walked over to her. Holding it out to her, he said, "If you would like to… groom… This Sesshoumaru… I… will allow it." She realized that in his own way, he was asking. She took the brush from him. He sat down on the bed and she climbed up behind him. As she gently removed the tangles from his still damp hair, he began to purr. Feeling her fingers massage his scalp eased his headache. The feeling was familiar. He knew without a doubt that he had felt this feeling before. This was not the first time she had done this for him.

As he sat there enjoying his mate's attentions, he regretted letting her know that he knew she did not share this room with him. If he'd kept his knowledge to himself he might have gotten her to stay. He discovered he had a desire to hold her in his arms. To see her face after waking in the morning. Had he ever done that? He sighed and let the questions go. They would wait for another time. For now, he wanted only to feel.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 11

Inuyasha was just coming down the stairs when he heard the front door open. Shippo kicked the door closed with his foot. He set his bags down and looked around. Seeing Inuyasha, he hurried over to him. "How are they? Has he regained consciousness yet?"

"Hold your horses. Let me get someone to carry your bags to your room and then we'll talk. Go get some breakfast. I'll join you in a minute."

Shippo nodded and headed for the dining room. Breakfast was already laid out on the sideboard when he got there. Sesshoumaru's servants were very efficient. They would not still have jobs if they weren't. He filled a plate and sat down. It had been a long flight and he was starved. He didn't think twice about making himself at home. This had been his second home since long before Kagome returned through the well for the last time. He had a permanent room here. He considered Sesshoumaru as a brother, just as he did Inuyasha.

Many things had changed over the years, not the least of which was his appearance. Kagome had been so surprised when he and Inuyasha met her at the well. She had just returned from their tearful final goodbye. She fully believed that all the demons were missing from her time. She'd cried again when he picked her up and hugged her. He was over six feet tall and well muscled. His sandy red hair was still pulled back into a ponytail, but it hung to his waist now. He was much more powerful, having spent a lot of years perfecting his fox magic.

He was anxious to see her. He still considered her family. Maybe he had outgrown the mother/son phase, especially since he was so much older than her now, but she was at the very least a sister. He had been frantic when Inuyasha called him to tell him about the accident. He caught the first flight out of New York without a second thought. He would be here as long as they needed him. As long as she needed him.

Shippo had wolfed down almost half of the plate by the time Inuyasha came walking in. He grabbed a plate and piled it high. He took the seat across from the kitsune. "You aren't gonna like most of what I got to tell you."

Shippo's green eyes focused on the hanyou. "How did I know that? Before you start, just tell me he's going to be ok."

Inuyasha huffed. "He will be. Once he pulls his head out of his ass. Then I'm pretty sure you're gonna wanna kick his ass. But you gotta get in line."

Shippo set his chopsticks down. "Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

"I don't really know the beginning. Something's wrong. Been wrong for a while judging by the way Kagome looks."

"What do you mean 'by the was she looks'? He wouldn't…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't go jumpin to conclusions. I'm not saying he's physically hurt her. She's lost weight. A lot. And her hair… Well you just gotta see it."

Shippo sucked in a breath. "The cancer?"

"Nah. Something else. Almost like she doesn't care."

He stared at his plate before continuing. "I came to see her last week. Finally got the balls to apologize to her. Sesshoumaru didn't know about the cancer. She never told him. He didn't take the news too well. It was almost like he felt guilty about something. Then he takes her off on this spur of the moment vacation."

"Maybe he was just feeling sorry for what she had to go through and that he hadn't known about it."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's what I thought at first. Until I had to find some work files he had here. Before I found them in his desk, I found some other things."

Shippo took a sip of his coffee. "You going to tell me what you found? Or is this a guessing game? If it is, I'm too damn tired to play."

Inuyasha didn't rise to the bait. He looked down at his hands, now clenched on the table beside his plate. "In the very back of the top left hand drawer, I found her wedding ring and the plane tickets from the honeymoon."

He looked up and met Shippo's eyes. "The unused tickets."

Shippo's eyes widened at this revelation. "Has she told you why? Has he?"

Inuyasha sat back in his chair. "She hasn't said a word. She's hiding it from me. She doesn't think I know anything's wrong. And he… doesn't remember."

"He doesn't remember? I would think my wife not wearing her ring would make something of an impact on me. And not going on my honeymoon? The one my wife really, really wanted?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "That's not all he doesn't remember. When he woke up, he thought he was in the past."

"WHAT??!! How far in the past?"

"Long before we kicked Naraku's ass. He didn't remember getting his arm back."

Shippo threw down his napkin. "Son of a bitch! How's Kagome taking it?"

"How do you fucking think she's taking it? He barely remembers her as the human miko that traveled with me. She thought she'd finally found the love of her life, and he won't even let her touch him."

Shippo was quiet for a moment before he looked up. "What does the doctor say?"

Inuyasha sighed. "He said he should get his memory back, but it'll take time. In the meantime we're not supposed to just tell him everything. We're supposed to answer his questions and let him remember on his own."

"Any signs he's remembering anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. The doctor also says we should put him in situations and places that might help him remember."

Shippo nodded. "Makes sense."

They were interrupted by Kagome coming through the door. Shippo stood up quickly when he saw her. He couldn't believe his eyes when he took in her appearance. He'd thought that Inuyasha was exaggerating. If anything he hadn't gone far enough in his explanation. But then he had seen her several times since Inuyasha had. She'd been so happy and full of life. Especially on her wedding day.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. He'd been Sesshoumaru's best man. Inuyasha had refused the request, saying it felt too awkward after the breakup and didn't want to put damper on their special day. Souta had given her away since her grandfather was too ill. He had thought how beautiful she was when she walked down the aisle. Sesshoumaru had eyes only for her. When he had finally gotten his turn to dance with the bride, her eyes followed her new husband. He'd complained about her stepping on his feet. She apologized until he told her he was teasing. She could not say if she had or she hadn't. Then she had blushed and the real teasing began.

He hadn't seen her since the wedding. They were newlyweds and they needed time alone. What the hell had happened in the last six months? She had lost way too much weight. And that god-awful haircut. He would get to the bottom of it. If Sesshoumaru was responsible for this… He would think the tree falling on him was a love tap.

"Hi, Kagome. Miss me?"

She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "Shippo!"

The moment she was in his arms, Shippo noticed something else very odd. He couldn't sense a mating mark. He had a lot of questions, but they would have to wait. He would have to take this slow. Kagome had not enlightened Inuyasha to the situation, which didn't surprise him. He would get her alone later.

He pulled out her chair and got her a plate. He frowned when she ate very little. No wonder she was losing weight. He covered her hand. "He'll be ok. We have to stay positive."

She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"That's better. Now eat something. You don't want him thinking you are neglecting your health, do you?"

Inuyasha was quiet as he watched Shippo handle her. She was now eating at least a little. The kitsune had always been able to get through to her. Even as a child. It had usually been Shippo who helped her through the times he'd run off to check on Kikyo. Miroku would just do something perverted to try to take her mind off of it. And Sango had just wanted to take his head off with hiraikotsu for deserting Kagome for Kikyo. Maybe Shippo could help him find out what was wrong.

Inuyasha set his coffee cup down and grabbed the pot to pour some more. "I thought I might take Sesshoumaru to the office today. Maybe something will look familiar to him. Would you like to go Kagome?"

She shook her head with sad eyes. "It's probably better if I don't. He doesn't have a lot of memories of me at the office. I'd just be a distraction."

Shippo looked over at Inuyasha. "You could stay here and we could catch up on everything that's happened since the last time I saw you."

Inuyasha nodded at Shippo as Kagome mumbled an answer of some sort. Divide and conquer.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He reached over to the space beside him to feel cool sheets. What was he reaching for? He sat up with a hand to his forehead. He'd had a dream. He was sure of it. Why couldn't he remember it now? Was it part of his lost memory? He couldn't shake the feeling of loss. Was something missing in his life besides his memory? He threw off the cover. Striding naked to the closet he chose some of the strange clothes inside. He was hungry. He also wanted out of the house today. He wanted to explore some of this unfamiliar world. Perhaps he would remember something about his life.

He heard voices when he reached the dining room. There was a strange man sitting next to the miko. She was smiling at him and he was acting in a too familiar manner with her. Sesshoumaru forced down a growl. While he still had unanswered questions about the miko, he had been told she was his mate. He had no evidence to the contrary. He was very possessive of what was his.

He glared at the man and the miko. He realized the man was a kitsune. He calmed somewhat at this bit of information. This man must be the orphan kitsune he remembered. The miko was sure to be upset if he killed him for touching her. The headache was back. He had a flash of this man in strange black clothes with a bow at his throat. There were flowers everywhere. He blinked and it was gone.

Shippo was the first to notice Sesshoumaru come into the room. "You look like hell Sesshoumaru. How do you feel?"

Sesshoumaru's blank mask was back in place. He raised an elegant brow. "You are?" Might as well confirm his guess.

Shippo shook his head. "I guess it really was too much to hope you'd remember me. I'm Shippo. Your VP, your friend."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. So he had been right. He made his way to his end of the table. Inuyasha observed him quietly sitting there as if in anticipation. His eyes were searching the room. They rested at last on the group at the other end of the table.

"Where are the slaves? This Sesshoumaru is hungry."

Inuyasha slapped his palm against his forehead in exasperation, running it down his face. "I told you yesterday. There are no slaves in this time. None. Everybody that works in this house is an employee. You pay them. If you are hungry, get up and fix a plate. You got hit in the head. That doesn't stop you from waiting on yourself."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! That was mean. Apologize to your brother."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. She got up and whacked him in the head. "If you still wore Kaede's rosary, you would so be kissing the floor right now."

Shippo was laughing at the look on Inuyasha's face. Sesshoumaru was curious at the miko's fury on his behalf.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt…"

Kagome held a hand out in front of her. "Do not speak to me until you apologize to your brother."

Sesshoumaru watched as she got a plate and filled it with the strange food. She brought it to him and set it in front of him.

"Would you rather have coffee or juice?"

He looked into her eyes. She was waiting patiently for his answer. She smiled. "Why don't I get you both?"

In moments she had set a cup of hot liquid in front of him and a glass containing a cold liquid. She poured a white powdered substance in the cup of hot liquid and stirred it.

She looked up at him. "You always take a little sugar in your coffee. Do you want anything else?"

"No mi… Kagome. This will be sufficient." He reached for the cup and looked back up as an afterthought. "Thank you."

She gave him a bright smile. "You're welcome."

Sending another glare at Inuyasha, she went back to her end of the table. She sat down, turning more toward Shippo, giving Inuyasha her back.

He huffed and faced his brother. "Keh! Fine! I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru observed with mild amusement as Inuyasha then turned back to the miko.

"There. Are you happy?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "You could have acted more like you meant it, but it's probably the best I'm going to get. You can be such a jerk sometimes."

Sesshoumaru ate what the miko had given him. There was nothing he did not like, but if she was his mate, then she would know what he liked and did not. He did not join the conversation, only listened. Inuyasha and Shippo talked mostly of business. None of which meant anything at all to Sesshoumaru. He was hoping to spend some time talking to the miko alone. He was sure that she could tell him about their relationship if only she would. What was she hiding?

When informed of Inuyasha's plans for the day, Sesshoumaru was less than happy. But he supposed spending time in this business he owned might help him remember. He was mostly disappointed that the miko would not be going with them. He had questions. She had answers. He was sure of it. He needed to find a way to persuade her to share them with him. Nothing about his relationship with her made sense. He needed it to make sense. She had become the single most puzzling thing about his missing life. And he hated puzzles. They gave him a headache.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 12

It took a while to leave for the office. Without his memory Sesshoumaru had no way of knowing what appearance to give his concealment spell. Inuyasha had found a photo in the study that would show him the face he presented to the human world. It was a photograph from his wedding.

Sesshoumaru traced it with his finger. His gaze lingered on the smiling face that belonged to his mate. Inuyasha had told him this was a photograph from the human mating ceremony. The miko certainly looked happy. Her eyes sparkled as she stared adoringly at the man next to her.

Concealment spell in place, Inuyasha led him out to his car, a 2008 Corvette imported from America. Sesshoumaru eyed the flashy red metal contraption dubiously.

"Is this mode of travel safe?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course it is. I'm a good driver."

Reaching for the door handle, he showed his brother how to open the door. Then he got in on the driver's side.

The drive to the office was almost an hour. Once they got into the city, Inuyasha raised the windows and turned on the air conditioner.

"I know how sensitive your nose is. I don't know how you cope with the smell of the human city. I can barely stand it myself."

Sesshoumaru was busy staring out the window at the city itself. Up close the human city was even more unreal than the look he had gotten from the air. The smells were overwhelming.

Sesshoumaru had questions and this seemed like the time to ask them.

"Inuyasha, will you tell me why you and the miko did not mate?"

He was looking directly at his brother so did not miss the sad look that passed over his features.

"I fucked up royally. I finally did something she couldn't forgive."

Sesshoumaru listened as Inuyasha again told him of Kagome's illness and telling her she no longer met his expectations in a mate.

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother once he went silent.

"If you were mating solely for an heir I would understand. Most matings of high-ranking demons are arranged just for that purpose. But you have never followed the demon way in anything. It was my belief that you had feelings for the miko. There were other ways to acquire pups."

Inuyasha spoke softly. "I know that now."

Sesshoumaru resumed looking at the human city. "I've always said you were a fool. Perhaps that explains the sadness I see in the miko's eyes."

Inuyasha snorted. "Hell no, it doesn't. She got over me. We're friends now. She was happy with you. I don't know what you did, but you can't lay her unhappiness on me. She never lost weight over me. And she sure as fucking hell never chopped off her beautiful hair because of me!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide at the accusation in his brother's voice. Was it true? Had he been the one to hurt her? Was that why she didn't share his room? Because she didn't want to? And his mating mark. Had she refused to allow him to mark her? That couldn't be true. If he had chosen her as his mate and she refused to allow him to mark her after agreeing to the human equivalent... His beast would have taken the refusal very badly. She would have been marked whether she wanted it or not. That meant he had made the conscious choice not to mark her. Why?

"Turn around, Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"Take me back. There are questions only the miko can answer. And I will have my answers. Today."

Inuyasha gave a sideways glance at his brother. He'd seen that look before. He wanted something and he would do whatever he had to in order to get it.

"Uh… It might not be a good idea to ask Kagome about this right now. Maybe later. After we get back from the office."

Sesshoumaru turned toward Inuyasha, red beginning to seep into his eyes. His voice was low and even.

"You will take this Sesshoumaru back now. Or I will get there under my own power."

"Yeah, Yeah. Ok. Just don't go demon on me. I happen to like this car." He huffed as he took the next off ramp so he could turn around.

He hoped Kagome was ready to deal with the old Sesshoumaru. Because a determined Demon Lord of the Western Lands is not someone to disappoint. Not if you valued your health.

Kagome went about her new daily routine after the brothers had left for the office. She consulted the cook about dinner and ordered a light lunch for her and Shippo at noon. She pushed open the door to the room Sesshoumaru had told her was her exclusive domain. She had only seen it once. She was surprised to find it unchanged. He'd had it decorated and furnished just for her. A place where she could handle the household business and meet with the servants to issue instructions for the running of their house. The house in which she now felt like an outsider.

Once she had agreed to marry him, he had introduced her to his servants as the new lady of the house. Complete with instructions that her orders were to be considered the same as his. Refusal to carry out her orders would be met with the same result as a refusal to carry out his. Termination of employment. They had all readily accepted that they now had a mistress. The master had been alone too long. The staff, to give them credit, had stayed neutral after the... misunderstanding... between the master and the mistress. She wondered what they thought of her banishment from their master's bedroom.

She wondered if he had delegated her household duties to someone else, or if he had done them himself. She certainly couldn't ask him, could she? It took her a while to find the household ledgers. Inside she found current entries in his neat script. She sat back with a small smile. Even though his business empire was built on cutting edge technology, he never really trusted it. She had known that while everything was computerized, there would be a handwritten ledger somewhere. She now knew that he had been taking care of the house as well as his business while she sat in her room and felt sorry for herself.

She slammed the ledger shut. "Damn it."

She rubbed her now throbbing temples. She had a lot of catching up to do. While she had been in her room moping about her lost happy ever after, the world had gone on as if she was an insignificant character on its stage. She should be well acquainted with the fact that happy ever after was a lie. A fantasy made up for little girls to pin their dreams on. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman. And dreams didn't come true. Not unless you fought hard and made them come true. It's time she started fighting. Time she took back her life. She opened the ledger again and began to memorize the entries for the last year.

Shippo accepted Kagome's excuse that she had work to do. He knew that the conversation he had planned was going to be hard on her. He also knew that she would try to hide things from him. He wasn't a kit anymore to let her protect him from the bad things. He was a grown kitsune. And it was time for him to protect her from the bad things.

He quietly closed the door to Sesshoumaru's study. He had finished the phone calls he had to make. His assistant had been upset that he had not informed her of his change in plans and of location before he acted on them. He had been patient and explained the emergency. Once that was done, she was back to her unruffled efficiency. His meeting had been rescheduled to a video conference that he could handle from here. His calendar had been cleared for the next week. She assured him there would be no press leaks about the accident. Gods only knew how far the company stock would fall if it got out that the company head no longer remembered the company.

Now that business was handled, he set out to confront Kagome. It was time for answers. Inuyasha was counting on him to get them. He wasn't too sure that he was going to let Inuyasha in on them once he had them. If, as they suspected, it was something that Sesshoumaru had done, then Inuyasha would be spoiling for a fight. That wouldn't do anybody any good. As it was, Shippo was quite sure he would have to draw heavily on his kitsune patience to hold on to his own temper.

Shippo followed his senses to Kagome. Knocking lightly, he didn't wait for as invitation to come in. She looked up from the ledger to see Shippo close the door behind him. She raised an inquiring brow, although she already knew what was coming.

"We need to talk, Kagome. This has gone on long enough."

She closed the ledger and folded her hands on top of it. "There is nothing for you and I to talk about."

He sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "Isn't there? You know you can't go on like this. Inuyasha and I are worried about you."

She gave him a small smile. "There is nothing to worry about."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to beat around the bush about this. You've lost too much weight for this to be shoved under the rug."

He sat forward eyeing her hair.

"I want to know why Kagome. You need to tell me what happened."

He saw anger flash in her eyes.

"I don't need to tell you anything. You and Inuyasha need to just butt out."

He chuckled at her response. "You know you remind me of your defensiveness every time Inuyasha came back from a meeting with Kikyo."

She sucked in a breath. A stab of pain that he would choose to bring that up.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that it? Did that bastard cheat on you? If he did, I'll make him regret every tear he made you cry."

He had been too young to make Inuyasha pay for hurting her every time he ran off to be with Kikyo. That was no longer the case.

She was shocked at the vehemence in his voice. It seemed a lot more than his physical appearance had changed as he grew.

"No Shippo. He didn't cheat on me."

At least not that she knew of. It had been six months. And he had believed that she cheated on him. She didn't really know what he had done in that time.

"So just leave it alone. Ok. When he gets his memory back, then we will settle what needs to be settled between us." If he didn't get his memory back… well then she would deal with that too.

Shippo calmed a little at her denial. He got up. "You know if you need to talk, I'm here."

She nodded. "Thanks."

He left her alone with her thoughts.

She lowered her head in thought after Shippo's departure. She had not considered it before. Had he cheated on her? Would he tell her if he had? He had apologized for his misjudgment and his actions afterward. Was he also apologizing for something else? She had no illusions that he was inexperienced. He was a very old demon after all. An inu mates for life. But a little voice in her head reminded her that they weren't really mated. Only married. And demons had little regard for human rituals, or their meaning. Great. Another question she had no answer to. And this one was very important to her.

Sesshoumaru was out of the car before Inuyasha turned off the engine. He stalked through the house until he found the room radiating with her aura.

Inuyasha caught up to him before he could open the door.

"You could have waited you know?"

Sesshoumaru turned toward him with a cold look.

"This will be a private conversation. You. Are. Not. Invited. To. Participate."

Inuyasha laid a hand on his brother's arm.

"You know it might be a good idea to calm down first."

A low growl issued from Sesshoumaru's throat and his eyes began to bleed red. Inuyasha took a few steps backward with his hands in front of him.

"Ok. Backing up now. Calm down. You really don't want to talk to Kagome while you are in this kind of mood."

Sesshoumaru turned his back on his brother and opened the door.

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts by a growling sound outside the door. She got up to investigate and was only halfway to the door when it opened. She was surprised to see Sesshoumaru. He was supposed to be at the office with Inuyasha. She was even more surprised when he closed the door and turned to face her. She could see the red that was slowly fading from his eyes. Ok. He's pissed. Did he remember something?

Sesshoumaru closed the door. The miko was only a few feet from him and obviously surprised to see him. He turned the lock on the door without conscious thought as to why he knew how to do it. It was something he would wonder about later. He took the few steps to bring him face to face with her.

"You will answer this Sesshoumaru's questions."

She gestured to the chair in front of the desk as she walked back to her chair.

"Of course. I will tell you what I can."

He grabbed her wrist before she could get away from him. "I want the answers to the questions I asked last night."

She looked down to her wrist still in his firm grip and then back up to his eyes.

"I told you last night they are not questions I can answer. You will have to remember the reasons for yourself."

"You lie. I will have my answers and I will have them now."

She yanked her arm from his grip.

"You don't give me orders. As you pointed out, I am not your mate. I don't bear your mark. Yes I know why I don't sleep in your room. No I don't know why you never marked me. I don't know if you ever planned to. We never discussed it."

He let her remove her wrist from his possession. She stood her ground, eyes flashing as she spewed her revelations. She turned to walk away from him. He spun her back around.

"You will answer. Why do you sleep in another room?"

She shook her head. "I will not answer these questions. You will have to wait until you remember on your own."

He grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her roughly to him.

"You will answer now or I swear I will…"

"You'll what? I'm not afraid of you."

He searched her eyes.

"No you aren't, are you?"

He moved one hand to circle her neck.

"Perhaps you should be."

His other hand left her shoulder to tangle in her hair. His lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss. It took only one tick of the clock until she was kissing him back as fiercely as he was kissing her.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 13

Kagome didn't intend to lose her temper. She didn't know why she had. Yes she did. His condescending, superior attitude had always gotten on her nerves. She knew patience was the best way to deal with him in his present state of health. But that 'I am lord of all I survey and I will get what I want' tone of his on top of Shippo's earlier attempt at interrogation was just more than she could take.

She hadn't planned to yell at him. She certainly hadn't planned to let him know that she knew the answers he was seeking. And she absolutely had not expected him to kiss her. Although it was not a kiss intended for pleasure. No. This was a kiss meant to punish. To exact revenge for denying his will. His demands. Well she refused to roll over and play dead for him. She would not submit. Not anymore. She would show him she could give as good as she got. She didn't even stop to think of the consequences when she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him back.

He was surprised at her reaction. He still didn't know why he kissed her. It had not been on his mind. He was angry that she refused to answer his questions even though she had admitted loudly that she knew the answers and chose to withhold them from him. She was his mate. It was her duty to submit to him. It was his right to administer punishment if she did not. That his chosen form of punishment was a kiss was something he would examine much later.

Each of them examined their motives for the attack, but the battle was far from over. Kagome was shaken from her thoughts when he bit her bottom lip. It stung and she felt drops of liquid on her chin. Blood. She gasped when she realized that the bastard had bitten her hard enough to bring blood. His tongue snaked out to lap up the blood and slip into her mouth. She tasted the coppery tang of her blood on his tongue.

Kagome flattened her hands on his chest and pushed. It was like trying to move a brick wall. He ignored her attempts to push him away and continued his exploration of her mouth. Without thinking, she bit his tongue. That made him back up. She hadn't intended to bite hard, so it was a shock when she looked up at him to see blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. His eyes narrowed. He raised a finger to catch the drops of blood. He looked at it disinterestedly before he slowly lapped it up. His eyes never left hers as his lips twisted into a smirk.

Oh gods, she thought. What have I done? This is not my Sesshoumaru. This is the Sesshoumaru that would kill over a minor irritation without a second thought. She backed up, mind frantically churning. Trying to find a way to escape. Running was useless. His demon speed would ensure her capture. And probably make him even angrier. If she called out, would anyone try to intervene? How bad would he hurt them if they did?

She realized he was now stalking her. For every step she took backward, he took a step forward. That self-satisfied smirk still playing about his lips.

"There is nowhere to run little miko."

He reached out and grabbed the collar of her blouse and pulled her slowly to him. He could smell her fear. Somewhere in the back of his mind the thought lingered that his mate should not fear him. But the overwhelming thought was that he would do whatever was necessary to make her submit.

He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "You shouldn't taunt an inu if you aren't prepared to handle the consequences."

She shivered at his warm breath on her ear. Before she could react, she found herself on the floor. He had her pinned beneath him.

His breath was again warm in her ear. "Since you won't tell me why, perhaps I should discover for myself."

His lips closed over her earlobe and she felt a gentle tugging. Her breath hitched in her throat as those same tantalizing lips traced a path to her shoulder. She closed her eyes. His touch had turned gentle. It was her undoing. She could feel his arousal pressing against her. Her arms lifted to his shoulders. Whether to push him away or pull him closer, even she could not say. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse and peeled it back to expose more of her neck to him. She gave a small moan when he slowly licked the skin between her neck and shoulder.

"You seem to have a problem with submitting to your mate. Perhaps that is because the mating is incomplete. This Sesshoumaru will now remedy that."

She wasn't sure what had triggered her awareness. Maybe his referring to himself in the third person. A reminder that this was not her Sesshoumaru she was dealing with. And that his gentle lovemaking was only another way to get what he wanted. Her eyes snapped open and she began to struggle. He held her down without effort and caught her wrists easily in one of his large hands.

She met his stare with her own. "Let me go."

His eyes lingered a moment before he rolled away from her and sat up raking a hand through his hair.

"So. It is true. You do not want this Sesshoumaru for a mate."

She sucked in a breath and came up on her knees.

"Don't put words in my mouth."

He looked over to her. She reached out to push his hair out of his face.

"I want you to know exactly what you are doing and what you truly want. I don't want you to regret it once your memory returns."

He raised a knee and draped his arm over it, turning fully to her. "Why would I regret it?"

She looked away. "It's complicated."

He touched her face turning it back to him. "So make it uncomplicated."

She shook her head. "I can't. You need to remember it on your own."

"And if I don't?"

She folded her hands in her lap and looked at the floor. "I don't know."

She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I really don't know."

He watched silently as she unlocked the door and walked out of the room. He got up and went to the window. His thoughts were on what had just happened. He would have taken her right there on the floor if she had not made it clear that she was not in agreement. He would have marked her as his mate. Far from the comfort of their bed. Was he truly that uncivilized? Or was it a madness that only she aroused in him?

Inuyasha was pacing the hall. He'd been worried when Sesshoumaru insisted on talking to Kagome while he was still upset. He didn't know what had upset him. He'd replayed their conversation a dozen times trying to figure out what he said that set him off. His ears had flattened to his head when he heard them yelling at each other. Then it had gotten quiet and he really began to worry. Twice he had considered breaking down the door. The only thing that stopped him was knowing that Kagome was more likely to kill him than his brother.

He heard the lock click and turned just in time to see Kagome coming out of the room. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair mussed. He allowed a smile that maybe they had worked things out. Until he saw her swollen lip and the tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

She shook her head and pushed past him. He spared her only a glance before slamming into the room she had just left. Seeing his brother staring out the window, he stalked over.

"What the hell did you do to her, you bastard?"

Sesshoumaru didn't turn around. "If you must know, I kissed her."

Hardly what Inuyasha was expecting to hear.

"It must have been some fucking kiss. Her lip is swollen and bleeding. And she's crying. A kiss isn't something to make her cry…"

Unless she's watching someone she loves kiss someone else.

With that thought Inuyasha growled. "Is that what you did you fucking bastard? Did you cheat on her? Is that what all this is about?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother, his own growl sounding low in his throat. "You are certainly one to criticize another. How often did you abandon her for that dead miko?"

Inuyasha took a swing at his brother. Sesshoumaru dodged it with ease. Claws extended, Inuyasha faced him.

"This isn't about me. I lost her. I know that. I've hurt her enough. I won't stand by and watch you do it too. She deserves better."

Sesshoumaru turned back to the window.

Inuyasha growled again. "Answer me, damn it. Did you cheat on her? Is that what she won't tell me?"

Sesshoumaru uttered a low growl. "No. I did not cheat on her."

Inuyasha blinked. "Your memories… Did they…"

Sesshoumaru's answer was almost a whisper. "No."

Inuyasha exploded. "Then how the fuck do you know if you cheated or not?"

Sesshoumaru faced his brother again as he raked his hand through his hair.

"You're an inu. You know we mate for life. Regardless of whether she bears my mark or no, she is my mate. This Sesshoumaru would not have gone through the human ceremony if there had been no plans to mate."

He bowed his head. "Even if she believes otherwise."

Inuyasha calmed somewhat. He was back to square one. With no more answers than he had before. His brother's argument had been logical. So what had happened? He had to find Shippo. Maybe he got some answers from Kagome. He closed the door behind him, leaving his brother with his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru turned back to the window. He still had no answers. Why would she think he would regret mating her? What had happened? He had told Inuyasha he had not cheated on her. He had made it sound convincing. While it was true that an inu mates for life, he is a lord. He knew without a doubt they were estranged, even if he didn't know why. If that were the case… If she denied him her bed and his rights as her mate… Then it was his right to take a lover. If she refused to bear him an heir, then he also had the right to claim any bastards that lover might produce as his legitimate offspring with full inheritance rights.

He was glad his hanyou brother did not have a greater understanding of demon laws. Fighting with Inuyasha was counter productive and would solve nothing. While he couldn't say with absolute certainty he had not taken a lover, he knew it went against everything he believed. He also knew that he would never allow his mate to deny him his rights. He was far too skilled at seduction and his mate had been very responsive. He hardened at the thought of just how responsive. He again raked a hand through long silver locks. Best not to allow his mind to travel that road.

He saw Kagome as she ran from the house. She was heading for the gardens he had seen her walking in before. He wondered if she walked there often. It seemed to be her refuge when she was upset. He mentally acknowledged that he had been the cause of her upset more than once since he woke up. He wondered if he was the reason she was so familiar with the gardens.

His vision swam and a pain behind his eyes heralded another flicker of suppressed memory. And he now fully believed that was what he was experiencing. He saw a smiling Kagome. They were walking along a street. She carried her shoes in her hand. He was laughing at her. Laughing? They stopped at the base of a great number of steps. A shrine? Well she was a shrine maiden. So where else would she live?

His thoughts came back clearly as if he were only now thinking them. 'I want to kiss her. I wonder if she'll let me. All she can do is say no. Or slap me. It's not like either result will hurt me. Not even my ego. I don't think I could resist the temptation even if I were sure she would purify me'.

The vision faded, as did the pain. However, this time it remained in his mind with crystal clarity. He had just remembered their first kiss. These were memories. Not dreams. He tried to recall other things. It seemed his mind was back to being uncooperative. But at least this memory had not faded like the rest. Did that mean that he would soon recover all of his memories?

He glanced up to see Kagome again. It seemed that she was a part of all of his memory flashes. Was she so much a part of his memory? He opened the glass door without thinking and walked out onto the balcony. He vaulted the rail and landed softly on the grass. He needed to spend more time with her. There was a good chance that it would encourage more memories to surface. At least that was an excuse that would stand up to further scrutiny from those who would try to make more of it.

He found her on the path to the rose garden. He didn't know how he knew that. He just knew. Not because he could smell the scent of roses in the air, but because he knew that a very large and colorful rose garden rested at the end of the path he was on. Another memory. Not surprisingly, another memory of her.

He was again walking with her. He held her hand in his and seemed to be guiding her.

"Don't open them yet. It will spoil the surprise."

Her eyes were closed. It was late afternoon and the sun was quickly sinking on the horizon. The land was bathed in the low light of the setting sun. Kagome's favorite time of day. When the day was through and the worries of the day faded into the calm quiet night. For a human, she took great pleasure in the simplicity of nature. Most humans had to have something exciting to do or see. They were bored otherwise.

He led her into the rose garden. It was a profusion of color. Every color he had been able to acquire. He had spared no expense. It contained some of the rarest specimens in the world. The scent alone was overwhelming to his senses. But a pleasant one nonetheless. He could see her nose wrinkle as the scent hit her.

"Sesshoumaru? I smell roses."

They were her favorite flowers.

"You can open your eyes now."

She did. And then they widened with a look of childlike wonder. She let go of his hand to walk forward. She turned this way and that. She bent over to trail her fingers gently over a fragile bloom. The smile she turned on him was radiant.

"It's so beautiful. You never told me you had a rose garden."

He smirked and moved to her side, his hands in his pockets.

"That's because I didn't."

She looked up at him. "You didn't?"

He slowly shook his head, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I had it designed recently. For you. Do you like it?"

There had been a hint of tears in her eyes before she threw her arms around him. Her face was so expressive he really hadn't needed to ask the question. Her pleasure was obvious to anyone with eyes.

Once again the vision faded, but remained clear in his mind. He caught up to her. She was sitting on a bench surrounded by roses on three sides as they climbed high on the trellises attached to the bench. She looked up to meet his eyes as he sat down beside her without invitation. At least she was no longer crying.

"Why did you come? I wanted some time to think. Alone."

"I wanted to walk with you."

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She eyed it for only a moment before placing her hand in his. He held it tightly as they began to walk in silence. Once they reached the main path, he stopped their progress.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Don't open them yet. It will spoil the surprise."

Her mouth opened in shock at the remembered words of a night that seemed so far away. She turned to him, searching his face, her words not above a whisper.

"You remembered."

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 14

Kagome's arms circled his waist. "Sesshoumaru. You remembered!"

She pressed her cheek to his chest. "What else do you remember?"

He folded his arms around her. "Not much… yet."

She looked up at him Her eyes swimming with tears of happiness.

"But if you remembered something, then you should eventually remember everything."

She pulled at his hand. "Let's tell the others. Inuyasha and Shippo have been so worried."

He let her lead him back to the house. He'd wanted to spend some time alone with her, but if going back would make her happy... He still didn't understand why her happiness was so important to him. He only knew that it was.

The first person they met on their return was Shippo.

"Hey, I was just looking for you. Lunch is ready. When did you get back Sesshoumaru? I thought you and Inuyasha were spending the day at the office."

Sesshoumaru waved him off. "We never got there."

Kagome did not want to get into why he had come back either.

"He remembered some things."

Shippo grinned. "Really? That's good news. Come on. We can talk over lunch."

Inuyasha was pacing in his room, his cell phone in his hand.

"Can't you postpone it? Find some way to delay it? I'll talk to them. Shippo can talk to them."

He rubbed his temples to try and stall the headache that was building.

"Yeah. Yeah. I hear you. We'll do what we have to. Keep me informed."

He snapped his phone shut. "When it rains, it fucking pours."

He was in a foul mood when he got to the dining room. He straddled his chair and sat down.

"We got problems."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

Shippo swallowed and gave him his full attention. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you are about to tell us?"

"Have you talked to your assistant this morning?"

Shippo nodded. "Early. Why?"

"I just got off the phone with mine. The charity gala to dedicate the children's wing we funded? It's in two days."

Shippo folded his hands under his chin. "And? That's a problem why? If you don't want to go, then I will."

Inuyasha snorted. "If only that was the problem. But noooo. They want his highness. The only way to get out of it is if we go public with his injury. Then the company stock tanks and we're all screwed."

Shippo raked a hand down his face. "Son of a bitch. It's six of one, half a dozen of the other. If he shows up, it's going to be pretty clear something is wrong. What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah. Well I don't have a clue. Way too many people there who know him. Either personally, or through the company. No offense Sesshoumaru, but it really won't go over well when some guy who knows you asks you something and you reply 'Excuse me. Just who the fuck are you?'"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Then there is nothing to worry about. This Sesshoumaru would never say it that way."

Inuyasha groaned. Shippo chuckled. Kagome was munching on her salad as she listened to them go back and forth with ideas. They weren't really getting anywhere. She hadn't known that this event was coming up. Before their marriage, she had attended several of these with Sesshoumaru. She assumed that after… She assumed he had attended on his own and made excuses for her absence.

She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"You say there is no way around it. He has to attend. Fine. No sense complaining. We have two days. He has remembered some things from the past. There should be more to come. Even if he's not back to normal by the gala, we can fake it. We spend the next two days giving him a crash course on what he needs. I've been to these things with him. It helps that he never discusses business at these events. Period. He always tells anyone who tries, to make an appointment. So we don't have to worry about a slip there."

She had their full attention. "We only have to worry about people he should know. Your assistants are competent. Get them on getting a copy of the guest list. We can bring him up to speed on the ones he knows and how they interact. We'll all attend. One of us stays by his side the whole night. If we stay close, we can make sure he doesn't make a slip. If something comes up we can't handle, I'll faint. There will probably be rumors that I'm pregnant, but nothing that will affect the company. We come home and crisis avoided."

Inuyasha and Shippo stared at her open mouthed. Sesshoumaru had a hint of amusement dancing in his golden eyes. All was silent for a moment, then Inuyasha started laughing.

"That's fucking brilliant!"

Shippo stood up. "I'll get my assistant on the guest list. Kagome, you're a lifesaver."

He headed out to make his call. Kagome finished her salad.

"Ok. I need a dress that fits. Inuyasha, finish your lunch. You are taking me shopping."

"What? I hate shopping."

"Get over it. I need you to drive me. Sesshoumaru's recovering memory hasn't reached the driving stage yet. So you 're elected. I'll be down in ten minutes."

His ears flattened to his head as he wolfed down his sandwich. Sesshoumaru left his brother grumbling about the unfairness of it all. He went to the room next to his and knocked. Kagome called out that he could enter. She was surprised to see him.

"Did you need something? Did you remember something else?"

She grabbed her purse after running a comb through her hair. He stood with his hands in his pockets watching her.

"No. I know I don't remember how to drive, but I would like to go with you."

She cocked her head to the side to glance at him. She had not thought to ask if he would like to accompany her. He had always enjoyed shopping with her.

"If you want to go, it's fine with me. I figured it would be a little boring watching me try on clothes."

"I would like to be able to express an opinion on your dress. I also think you could use more than one dress."

She shrugged and put her comb on the dresser. He turned to the door and the room spun. He put out a hand to grab the doorframe. He heard her calling to him as if from a distance.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

He had a vision of Kagome in front of her door. But not this one. He had just told her he wanted her to go shopping and buy some clothes because hers no longer fit. Why didn't they fit? She told him she had cut up something called a credit card and couldn't go shopping. Then she closed the door in his face.

He looked up to see Kagome, with a worried expression. Her hand was on his arm. He let go of the doorframe and straightened.

"What is a credit card? And why would you cut it up?"

She backed away from him. She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't answer his question without telling him everything. She wasn't sure he was ready for it. She knew she wasn't. She took his arm and steered him out the door.

"A credit card is what you use to pay for your purchases instead of money. We should get your wallet. I'll explain them and how you use them before we get there. I cut up the one you gave me because I never used it. You always went shopping with me and used yours."

She hoped he would be satisfied with that.

He digested her answer. He would examine it later. After the conclusion of the shopping trip. He had the feeling that she would be uncomfortable if he asked any more questions about the memory. But he had to know.

"This was not always your room was it? You had another one. A smaller one. Didn't you?"

She gave him a nervous smile and tugged on his hand.

"The other room reminded me of my old room at home. I wasn't used to big rooms. You wanted me in this one, so I moved. I'm still getting used to being here."

So it was a recent move? He knew she wasn't telling him the complete truth. He wished he could remember what had come between them, for he was now certain that whatever it was, it was big. And something that she was avoiding telling him. Why? Did she fear his reaction? The memory flash he'd just experienced had unnerved him. In it, her eyes were lifeless. As if she had ceased to care about anything. What had happened to change her so?

She led him into his room next door. She went to his dresser and picked up a square object made from animal hide. She opened it and showed him its contents. She explained what everything was. There was a driver's license that had his picture on it. Well a picture of him using his concealment spell that is. There were several of the things called credit cards. There were pictures of her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. He could swear he saw tears before she composed herself. It was as if she was surprised to see them.

Kagome fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. The last thing she expected to see in his wallet were pictures of her. He had made it clear on their wedding night that he didn't want to see her anymore. Why would he still have the pictures? It didn't make sense. He even carried a small one of her official wedding portrait. The full length one that showed off her dress. The one they had chosen to send to the newspaper with the wedding announcement. She was confused.

She handed him the wallet and told him to carry it in his right hand back pants pocket. He slipped it into the pocket and somehow the motion seemed familiar. She then tugged on his hand again and they hurried down the stairs to find Inuyasha pacing impatiently at the bottom.

"You said ten minutes. Let's get this over with."

She apologized. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru wants to go with us. I had to answer some questions for him and he had another memory flash."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! Whatever. I don't suppose I could be lucky enough that the memory flash was a fucking driving lesson?"

She reached up and thumped his ear. He yelped and grabbed it.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You don't wear the rosary anymore and I didn't have a rolled up newspaper handy."

He closed his mouth.

She marched past him and out the door. Inuyasha was still rubbing his ear as Sesshoumaru walked by him.

"Perhaps if you didn't act like an untrained pup, she wouldn't treat you like one."

He let a small smile curl his lips as he heard his brother's growl. This shopping trip could prove most entertaining. After listening to the miko's argument for giving him the front seat, there was no need for him to fold his taller frame into the tiny backseat when she could easily fit, they were on their way.

They traveled the same road that Inuyasha had taken this morning. Kagome told Inuyasha where she wished to go. As they got closer to the shopping district, Sesshoumaru watched the sights closely hoping that something would inspire another memory flash. But nothing seemed familiar to him.

None of the shops they visited seemed familiar to Sesshoumaru, but watching Kagome try on clothes certainly did. He was sure that he had sat outside of numerous dressing rooms waiting patiently for her to ask his opinion of what she had chosen. For the most part he held his opinion until he saw her in the dress. He had however vehemently objected to one dress before she even got it to the dressing room. She blushed when he told her she was far too young to be dressing like an old woman. But she did put the dress back.

He waited now with one leg draped casually over the other as she tried on the choices from this shop. He had high hopes for at least two of the offerings. Inuyasha was busy flirting with the sales girl. She was blushing like a schoolgirl thinking he was being serious. Sesshoumaru knew better. He had pulled this in every shop they had been in. He was bored to start with and then Kagome had expressed her distaste for pushy salesgirls standing over her trying to force a sale by being obnoxious. So Inuyasha had made it his job to distract the salesgirl so Kagome could try on the clothes in peace.

Kagome ran her hands down the skirt of the dress to smooth it. She turned slowly in front of the mirror. The dress fit like it was made for her. A deep royal blue in color, it was strapless with a shirred bodice that clung to her breasts. The skirt was fitted, but not too tight. It fell to just above her knees. She had to admit that it looked good. She took a breath and left the dressing room. Perhaps he would like this one. He had shot down every other dress she had tried on.

Sesshoumaru looked up as Kagome came out. She was wearing the blue one. She twirled slowly so he could see the dress from all angles. He nodded.

"Don't bother with the others. You will wear this one to the gala."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She had forgotten how picky he was. He was probably the only person in existence who could exhaust her when it came to shopping.

Kagome went back in to take off the dress. He thought about the dress while she was gone. The dress looked good on her, but it was missing something. He continued to think about what it needed while they paid for it. Inuyasha had left with yet another phone number. It seemed the anti social hanyou had become quite the playboy. Sesshoumaru wondered if he would ever call one of them.

Walking back to the car, Sesshoumaru spotted a shop that sold jewelry. That's what the dress is missing. He had no idea what kind of jewelry Kagome had. She never wore any. He headed for the shop leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to follow. He was attacked as soon as he walked in the door. The salesgirl bowed and called him by name. It seemed he was as well known as he had been told. The salesgirl certainly seemed to be well acquainted with the size of his bank account as she tried to steer him to the most expensive things in the shop.

"I am looking for a necklace. Sapphire. To go with my wife's new dress."

She gave a wide smile. "Oh, I have just the thing. This way please."

She led him to a display case in the back. He was frowning before she had the key out of her pocket. The necklace was huge. It had three dangling sapphires from a wide collar of diamonds.

"My wife's beauty does not need to be overshadowed by such a gaudy monstrosity."

The salesgirl's enthusiasm fell. She just knew she had bagged a sizable commission off of him.

Her manager had overheard the exchange.

"Perhaps I can show you something more to your taste."

He held out a hand indicating another display case. Sesshoumaru followed him. The manager unlocked the case and lifted out a pendant. It was simple in design, showcasing a single oval sapphire surrounded by accenting diamonds. The color was a deep, clear blue. While the stone was large, it was not overwhelming. It dangled from a simple platinum chain.

Sesshoumaru took the pendant and turned to Kagome. He draped it across her neck. It was the just the right length to lay just below her throat and above the bodice of her dress.

"It's perfect. I'll take it."

Ever the salesman with an eye to another sale, the manager asked, "I have some very nice earrings that will go well with this."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "My wife will be wearing her hair down."

Kagome was speechless. He hadn't even asked the price. And it was a very expensive piece of jewelry. She had a feeling that if he had truly liked the rock quarry that the girl had shown him, he wouldn't have asked the price of it either. She watched him slip the velvet box into his pocket. He pressed his hand to her back to guide her out of the shop.

"We can go home now. Unless you wish to shop a while longer."

Before she could answer, Inuyasha's ears flattened and he snorted. "Oh hell no! You got what we came for. That's all I agreed to. You want to stay, you can get a taxi home."

Kagome giggled. "You used to love to shop with me."

He rolled his eyes. "That was five hundred years ago. Everything here was new to me then. Now there's nothing here worth having to endure these horrible smells one second longer than I have to. Now I don't have to follow along to make sure you buy ramen. I just have the cook get it for me."

Kagome laughed. "You'll never change will you?"

Sesshoumaru thought she was beautiful before. It was nothing compared to her face when she laughed. It was a musical sound. He wanted to hear it more often. Sadness had no place in her life. Her unguarded eyes told him she had known far too much of it in her young life. He vowed to do whatever he could to chase that sadness away from her life forever. First he had to remember what had put it there.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 15

When they got back to the house, it was to find that Shippo already had a copy of the guest list and had managed to find recent pictures of most of them from various society and business resources on the web. He had definitely done his homework. After dinner they all sat down to go over who was who.

Inuyasha sat back and stretched his stiff muscles.

"Ok. That's everybody I know. Shippo, can you pick up any I missed?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah. There's a few here who have more dealings with my side of the business than yours."

He went on to relate what he knew about each person he recognized. A good portion of the guest list had been crossed off by the time he was done.

"That does it for me. I don't know any of the rest of these people."

Kagome took the list. She nodded.

"You wouldn't. Most of the rest of these people I know are acquaintances through society or charity connections."

She shared her knowledge from the events she had attended with Sesshoumaru before they married. That still left some unknowns.

"The rest of these we'll have to hope you've never met, or we can steer clear of them for the night."

She stretched and yawned. "It's late. We can go over this again tomorrow. That should be enough time to commit it to memory."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah it's not like he doesn't have room to spare right now."

Sesshoumaru growled at his brother until Kagome thumped Inuyasha's ear. He yelped and grabbed it.

She glared at him. "Don't make me start carrying a newspaper."

Sesshoumaru smirked and Shippo choked on his laughter.

Still holding his ear, Inuyasha got up. "I can see when I'm not wanted. I'm going to bed."

Shippo said his goodnights too and hurried to catch up to Inuyasha. His laughter and Inuyasha's growling could be heard from the stairs.

Kagome laid a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. "I'm going to turn in too. Don't stay up too long. You need your sleep too."

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she stayed silent as she left the room. He sat staring at all the pictures on the table. Remembering all they had said was not difficult. He'd been told his memory for detail was excellent. If that was true then why was it so hard for him to remember a good portion of his life?

He reached for the guest list. He scanned the names. He could put faces with each one they had discussed tonight. He wondered about the others. Did he know them? Would he be expected to remember them at the gala? He was about to set the list down when a name caught his eye. Elyssa Merrill. From the Okura Corporation. He knew that name. But from where? How did he know her? He searched the pictures to put a face with the name. She was evidently one of the ones that Shippo had been unable to obtain. He set the list down as he felt the familiar pain that accompanied one of his memory flashes. But nothing came.

Deciding that he had been working on it too hard, he headed for his room. Perhaps the headache was only that. He got some aspirin out of the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. He turned on the tap at the sink to fill the glass. As he swallowed the aspirin, he saw the toilet out of the corner of his eye. Now that his memories of this time were returning, he had to admit to his chagrin that his assumptions had been funny. He could hardly blame her for laughing even if it had been at his expense.

He remembered that night had ended with her grooming him. She had not done so since. She hadn't offered. But he hadn't asked either. He stripped and climbed into the shower. Maybe it would relax him enough to sleep. The hot water did soothe his muscles but did nothing to ease the turmoil of his mind.

He kept trying to reconcile his different memories of Kagome. The puzzling, courageous miko of the past was his clearest memory of her. Perhaps because he never lost those memories. But he also saw the laughing, happy face he saw in his memories from before the wedding. Then there were the lifeless, uncaring eyes he saw in his memories of after the wedding. And he saw the sad, cautious, sometimes fearful face she showed him now. Which one was really her? He wanted so much to see the laughing, happy face. He had a feeling that at that time he himself had been truly happy. He lay staring at the ceiling for some time before sleep came.

Kagome paced her room. She wasn't worried about the gala. They would get through that with a minimum of difficulty she was sure. She worried about the confrontation when all of his memories finally returned. No, even that was not what troubled her. When he had all of his memories back, they would sit down and discuss their future. He had made it clear before his injury that he wanted one. She had decided that she did too. What she feared was that with his memory returning in pieces, that the wrong pieces would surface first.

Without the whole picture, he could draw the same conclusions he originally had. That would only serve to damage their relationship further. Perhaps she was wrong not to answer his questions. The doctor had said not to volunteer any new information, but he had asked the questions. So was it still volunteering?

She picked up the velvet box that rested on her dresser. She still couldn't believe he had bought it for her. When she opened the box, the pendant shimmered and winked in the light. He had always had good taste. She would be pleased to wear his gift. She set it back on the dresser and the sight of her bare finger triggered her conscience.

He still wore his ring. She didn't even know where hers was. He hadn't asked about the missing ring. Perhaps he had not recovered enough of his memory to know she should be wearing one. She found herself in the hall before she made a conscious thought. She was standing in front of her old room before she knew it. She knew it was too much to hope, but she had to look anyway.

She slid open the drawer and pulled it all the way out. It was empty as she expected. She had made it clear to her maid that she could have anything left after she moved to her new room. She had still been angry at the time. She never would have left her ring otherwise. And her dress… She had wanted to preserve it for her daughter if she ever had one.

She recalled shopping for her dress with her mother. She had been looking at inexpensive dresses that she and her mother could afford. Her mother had steered her to the extravagant designer dresses that Kagome had dreamed of in her childhood fantasies. The fantasies that had disappeared when maturity and the reality that they were far from rich finally set in. When she had voiced the thought to her mother, she had been shocked and pleased at her mother's response. Her mother had pulled a credit card from her purse and handed it to Kagome. It had Kagome's name on it. Her mother explained that Sesshoumaru had given it to her with the instructions that Kagome was to have the dress she wanted, not what she thought she could afford. The card had no limit and he trusted her mother to make sure she used it.

The dress had been the most beautiful thing Kagome could imagine. It surpassed every fantasy she had ever had. It had been the only dress that Sesshoumaru had bought for her that he did not voice his opinion on before the purchase. Keeping with tradition, he had not seen it before their wedding day. But he had been quite pleased with her choice. She frowned when she realized her own anger and sadness had caused her to cast away things that had meant so much to her. She was reminded of why one should never act in the heat of anger.

The maid had more than likely sold them. They weren't things the maid could get a lot of use from. Perhaps if the maid could tell her where she had sold them… It wasn't that late. She went in search of her maid. She found her coming from the kitchen. Once she had spoken to her, Kagome was more confused than ever. The maid had gone to Sesshoumaru when she discovered the items in question had been left behind.

Kagome sat on her bed. Her dress had been properly preserved and was now in the back of Sesshoumaru's closet. The maid did not know where Sesshoumaru had put her ring. It meant that Sesshoumaru knew she had purposely left the items behind. That had to have hurt him. She had a lot to make up to him when he got his memory back. They had a lot to make up to each other.

Sesshoumaru's sleep was troubled. The dreams had started almost as soon as he closed his eyes. In them he saw a petite blonde with crystal blue eyes. The woman was very attractive. He envisioned meals with her in various restaurants. Office meetings with her in a business suit. Other settings in which she was dressed in sexy outfits, smiling at him suggestively. Her eyes conveyed her undeniable interest in him.

Sesshoumaru sat up with a start. The dream had been so real. It had to be a memory. He knew the woman's name was Elyssa Merrill. Had they had a relationship? Had he slept with her? Had it happened before or after he married Kagome? She had been on the list of names no one else recognized. How would she react when she saw him at the gala? How would Kagome react to her?

He raked a hand through his hair. Could he avoid the woman? Not without help. For that he would have to explain why he wished to avoid her. Inuyasha had already accused him of cheating on Kagome. So explaining what little he knew of this woman to him was out of the question. Shippo would be no better. They were both way too protective of Kagome not to have a violent reaction at even the possibility he had cheated on her.

Had that truly been what happened between himself and Kagome? Had he cheated on her? He couldn't believe he would do something like that. It was not in his nature. He would swear it. That's why he had taken his time in finding a mate, because he knew for him, it would be forever. But he couldn't argue with the memories. If only he could be sure.

He looked at the clock. It was late enough for breakfast. He got up and dressed. They would be going over what he would need to remember for the gala tomorrow night. He had about thirty six hours to remember what had happened between him and this Elyssa Merrill. It would be disastrous if there had been an affair and Kagome learned of it. He would lose her. And if he did, he would be a fool. She could forgive a lot. But he couldn't expect her to forgive that. He certainly wouldn't forgive her if their positions were reversed.

He was the last one to arrive for breakfast. He sat down and filled his plate while everyone exchanged the usual morning pleasantries. He'd only begun to eat when he was hit with a barrage of questions about the information he should remember from the night before. When he correctly answered all of their questions, they seemed satisfied that they could indeed pull off the deception that he was his normal self.

After breakfast they moved to Sesshoumaru's study to cover the reason for the gala. It was to dedicate the new, state of the art children's wing at the hospital. Sesshoumaru had not only funded the construction, most of the equipment was donated by the medical subdivision of the electronics arm of his company. It really wasn't a surprise that they would demand his presence at the dedication since he was almost solely to thank for the facility's existence.

Kagome had of course known about the project. It had been months in the planning stages. She had helped with it before the wedding. She had given freely of her time and resources for the wing named simply, Rin's Place. No one else involved with the project knew why he had insisted on that name, or where the name had come from in the first place. Only that it was the single non-negotiable stipulation to his funding the project. No one other than she, Inuyasha, and Shippo knew that it was named for his adopted daughter that he had loved and lost.

In the middle of the discussion, Sesshoumaru abruptly rose and walked to the glass doors and threw them open. He walked out to the gardens without a word to anyone. No one followed, knowing he needed time alone. They understood that he still remembered Rin as a little girl.

As he walked the garden path, in his mind's eye he could see her clearly. Following him without question, laughing, teasing Jaken. He had just reached a bench when the headache began. He sat down dizzily before the vision overwhelmed him.

He had been summoned to the human lord's palace. The messenger had given him no details only that the lord requested him to come without delay. Jaken had been excited. It must be Rin's time. Of course she would want her Lord Sesshoumaru to be present for the birth of her first child. Sesshoumaru had summoned his cloud and made haste to be at her side if she so wished.

When he arrived, he had been ushered into the human lord's personal audience hall. The human's face was a picture of grief and misery. His heir had been stillborn and Rin was fighting for her life. The healers had given no hope of her recovery. She had lost too much blood trying to birth the child. Sesshoumaru knew that it was beyond even his capability to save her. He had already brought her back once with Tenseiga. He knew he could only do that once. Even Tenseiga had its limits. His mother had explained that to him some time ago. After she had brought her back from death yet again. It seemed he was fated to lose his adopted daughter.

The human lord told him that Rin had asked for him. The request to see him would probably be her last. Sesshoumaru's face was a mask of emotionless calm as he was led to Rin's room. The palace servants were already crying and mourning their lady. He was left alone with her as the healers silently exited the room. The scent of old blood and death filled his nostrils. He knelt beside her. When she noticed his presence she smiled weakly.

"You came."

He nodded. "You called."

"Did you see my son? I'm told he is beautiful. But they won't let me see him until I am better."

So, Sesshoumaru thought, they have not told her the child is dead. It is probably for the best.

"No, I have not seen him yet. I came here first."

Her breathing was shallow and raspy. What the humans called the 'death rattle'.

She reached for his hand. It was small and cold. He wrapped his warm, larger one around it. He had always basked in the glory of demon superiority over humans. They were such weak and fragile creatures. Now he cursed that human condition. It is what would take Rin away from him. And for all of his demon superiority there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

He knew her time was short. Her heartbeat was slowing. Her body temperature dropping. She smiled at him again. He felt a slight pressure on his hand and heard her whispered last words.

"I love you, Father."

It was the first and only time she had ever called him Father. The vision faded and he bowed his head, finally allowing the tears to fall. The ones that the proud demon lord could not shed then. Along with the words she never heard because he could never utter them.

"I love you too, Rin. My daughter."

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 16

Kagome looked at the clock on the mantle. Sesshoumaru had been gone for a while now. It was almost lunchtime. Inuyasha and Shippo had closeted themselves in the study to handle some work issues that had come up. She smiled. It was still hard to think of her kit as all grown up and a successful businessman. One trusted to handle the business of a very large corporation. By Sesshoumaru of all people.

She walked out toward the gardens. He had been alone for a while. She didn't know all of the details of Rin's death, but she knew it must have been hard on him. Even if he had never shown it according to Inuyasha. It had happened long after she had returned through the well for the last time. By the time Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were on better terms, he had only told Inuyasha she had died in childbirth.

She found him seated on a bench. He seemed lost in thought. He did not even sense her approach. His eyes snapped open when she draped her arms around his neck.

"You were gone so long. I was worried."

He raised his hands to her arms and lightly squeezed.

"I remembered Rin's death."

Kagome gasped. "Oh Sesshoumaru."

Her arms tightened their hold on him.

She let him go and came around the bench to sit beside him. She could now see that his eyes were slightly red. She had never seen him cry. She didn't know anyone who ever had.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He thought about it. If he were to share it with anyone it would be her. His mate. He began hesitantly, and then it just seemed to pour out. By the time he was finished, Kagome was crying. She had known Rin as a child. It saddened her to know that Rin had been taken from him so young. The pain must have been unbearable at the time. Especially since he was too proud at the time to let anyone know he felt it at all.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and held his hand for comfort. For him, for her, and for the child they both remembered. She didn't know how long they sat there silently taking comfort from each other. She raised her head.

"It's almost lunchtime. We should go back. Are you ready?"

He nodded and stood up. He never let go of her hand as they slowly walked back to the house.

Shippo turned from the window, and the sight of two people returning to the house hand in hand, as Inuyasha ended his call.

"They seem to be getting closer. Maybe his memory loss was a good thing."

Inuyasha glanced out the window.

"I still wish I knew what happened. You sure she won't tell you? Maybe if you pushed harder?"

Shippo shook his head.

"No. She got angry when I tried. If I push any harder, she'll stop talking to me all together. I won't do that."

He sighed. "All we can do is wait and let them work it out themselves."

Inuyasha leaned a hip on the desk.

"I think we should cancel tomorrow night."

"Huh? Why? He's memorized everything we told him. We'll be there to head off any trouble. What could go wrong?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the question that invited the gods to find a way to screw it up.

"I just have a bad feeling about it. A really bad feeling."

"Everything will be fine. That cold, aloof attitude of his is finally an asset. He doesn't socialize with his business associates. So nobody will notice anything is wrong. He'll just seem his normal, unapproachable self to them."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'm just being paranoid."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome across the table while she ate her lunch. She was an enigma he had yet to solve. There were times she seemed happy, but underneath her smile, he detected a deep sorrow. He wondered again about the woman Elyssa Merrill. Kagome had not mentioned knowing the woman when they went over the guest list. Did she leave her out on purpose? Did Kagome's sorrow have something to do with this woman? He massaged his temples as he felt another headache coming on.

When they sat down again after lunch with the list and more questions to test his knowledge, he told them he wanted to focus for a moment on the unknowns on the list and how he should handle interaction with them.

Shippo scratched his head.

"Let's hope for the most part you'll only be responding to the introduction of strangers."

Sesshoumaru sipped his tea.

"And if one of them expects me to know them?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Just blow them off as someone not important enough for you to remember meeting them. Gods know that you can look down your nose at someone and make them feel like they're something nasty you stepped in."

Somehow Sesshoumaru could not imagine anyone treating the petite blond in that manner. Especially if there had been an affair. Or, something he didn't even want to consider as a possibility, it was still going on.

He had been happy when the first memories returned. He was back to being frustrated because they weren't returning fast enough. He needed answers. Answers that apparently only he had. And they were still locked away, out of his reach.

Satisfied that he was as ready for the gala tomorrow night as he was going to get, they went their separate ways after the evening meal. Sesshoumaru was not tired and had a desire to spend some time with his mate. He found her in the hall heading for her room.

"Kagome?"

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

She tilted her head in inquiry before smiling at him.

"I am going to take a shower. When I am done, would you consider combing my hair for me?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'll give you twenty minutes. Will that be sufficient?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. Thank you."

He had just come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips when she knocked on the door. He bid her enter. She blushed a little seeing him in nothing but a towel. Without a comment, she retrieved his brush and comb from the dresser. He sat on the bed and she assumed her usual position on the bed behind him. She worked in silence, listening to the soft purring noises coming from him.

She didn't know why she insisted on referring to them as purring noises. He'd probably be insulted knowing she compared the sound to that of a cat. It was really more like a low growl. Like the sound a domestic dog makes when you scratch behind his ears or rub his belly. All that was missing was for him to loll his tongue. She suppressed a giggle. That was even worse. She was never so glad that he couldn't read minds.

Sesshoumaru could tell that something had amused her. His experience with her strange sense of humor told him he was probably better off not knowing. He went stiff and gripped the edge of the bed. She was standing before him in the white dress. The one she wore in the picture. The one in his wallet.

She had a piece of cake in her hand. She was holding it to his lips. His mate was feeding him. He smiled at the thoughtful gesture. Until she missed his mouth. On purpose he was certain. He could feel the sticky mess on his face. But he wasn't angry. He was laughing. And her face had taken on a suspicious expression. His tongue snaked out to capture some of the cake. He grabbed her before she had time to react and kissed her soundly, sharing the cake with her. When he pulled back with a smirk, his face was not the only one smeared with cake.

Her voice broke through the memory.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He could hear the worry in her voice. He relaxed.

"It is alright. I had another memory."

"Really? What?"

He gave her an amused smile.

"I believe your skills at feeding me could use some practice. The cake is supposed to go in my mouth."

She giggled. "Our wedding. But you looked so adorable with icing on your nose."

"And you looked even more adorable after I shared it with you."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They had been so happy that day.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and pulled her closer. She was his mate. Even if he still had unanswered questions, it was time he started acting like it. He didn't hesitate as he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was tentative at first. When she didn't resist, he deepened the kiss. His hands tangled in her hair and held her close while he plundered her mouth. His tongue swept in, driving conscious thoughts from her head. Her taste was incredible. How could he have forgotten it?

As he lowered her to the bed, Kagome was vaguely aware somewhere in her subconscious that this was a bad idea. But her body was in disagreement. She wanted this. She wanted him. And he wanted her too. She ran her hands lightly over his back. He was practically naked above her, and she wanted to be naked with him. His hands skimmed her stomach under her blouse. She shivered at the light touch. She knew she should pull back. Stop him. But what she should do… and what she would do…

The choice was taken out of Kagome's hands, as it was Sesshoumaru who pulled back. He sat up raking a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't take advantage of you."

She sat up and straightened her blouse.

"You didn't. We are married, you know."

He took in her appearance. Her flushed cheeks, her bright eyes, her slightly swollen lips. She looked like a woman who had been well loved. He looked away.

"Perhaps you should go back to your room."

Before I pounce, he thought. Because I am not strong enough to turn away from you a second time.

She nodded and slid off the bed.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru. I will see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight, Kagome. Thank you."

She nodded again before closing the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. He saw an image of Elyssa Merrill. If he were having, or had once had, an affair with this woman, it would not be fair to Kagome to make love to her before knowing what this other woman meant to him. He would not put her in the situation Inuyasha had with Kikyo.

His dreams that night were a kaleidoscope of memories. Fragmented, disjointed. Some personal, some historical. He remembered Naraku's destruction. He remembered when he and Inuyasha had put aside their differences. He remembered the fall of the last Shogun, the beginning of the Meiji era. The opening of Japan's borders to the world. The industrialization of Japan. The years leading up to Kagome's return from the past for the last time. Starting his company and building his financial empire. The arguments with Inuyasha about revealing himself to Kagome before it was time. The day he realized he was in love with the woman his brother intended to mate. And the guilt he felt for his happiness that they broke up before it could happen.

He remembered evenings out with her once they started dating. He remembered evenings in her apartment where she made dinner for him. He remembered kisses, caresses, desires. But there were no memories of making love to her. They had been married over six months. Had he never bedded her? It seemed the more he remembered, the more questions he had. The more gaps he could identify in his memory.

He lay looking at the ceiling for a long time. It was far too early to get up and dress. He tried to go back to sleep. Maybe there would be more memories in the form of dreams. Closing his eyes he hoped to solve some of the puzzles he still had. If only he could run a defrag on his mind. It was ironic. He could now remember random computer terms and procedures. But he couldn't remember bedding his mate.

Evening came all too soon and Sesshoumaru stood in the entry hall with Inuyasha and Shippo. They were waiting for Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. What was keeping her? Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a bored look on his face.

"Get used to it. I used to have to wait at the well long after the time she was supposed to be back. She'd come through and have some lame excuse that she had to do something and it took longer than she thought."

Shippo chuckled as he remembered those times and Inuyasha's anger. He eventually learned to keep his complaints to himself when she was late. She would just 'sit' him and walk away.

Kagome looked in the mirror for the final time. The dress did look good. She had gained some weight and looked a little less like a scarecrow than she had the day that Sesshoumaru had come to her room. The pendant complemented the dress as she had known it would. Her hand shook slightly as she turned off the light and opened the door. It would be her first public appearance with Sesshoumaru since their marriage.

Inuyasha was the first to see her. He pushed off the wall.

"Damn, you look good. But it doesn't make up for having to wait."

Shippo smiled as she smoothed his jacket. She fingered the diamond stickpin in his lapel as she did so.

"Still like shiny things I see."

"I am a kitsune. At least I don't have to steal them anymore."

She giggled. "And you miss that too, don't you?"

"Sometimes," he agreed. "Inuyasha's right. You do look good."

"Thanks, guys."

Sesshoumaru hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she came down the stairs. She looked better than good. But he would wait until they were alone to tell her.

Inuyasha was already walking to the door when he called over his shoulder, "Are we ready to do this?"

Kagome sighed. "As ready as we're ever going to be."

The limo was waiting for them in the drive, the chauffeur standing at attention by the door. Parked behind was Inuyasha's corvette. He grinned at Kagome's raised brow.

"I thought we might need a second ride. You know… if something goes wrong."

He shrugged. "And if nothing goes wrong… and I'm lucky…I might be spending the night at my place in town."

Kagome shook her head with a laugh.

"Inuyasha, you're incorrigible."

He gave her a mock salute and climbed into his car.

Sesshoumaru waited while the driver helped Kagome into the car. He was confident the he could get through this event without any problems. What he couldn't pull off with the preparations they had spent the last two days on, he was certain his natural arrogance would achieve in its stead. The only wild card was Elyssa Merrill. He'd had no more memories of her. He would have to deal with her as the situation called for. As he climbed into the car, he could only hope that Kagome would not be hurt by whatever revelations this night brought.

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 17

As they got closer to the hotel where the gala was being held, Shippo went over some last minute things.

"This event is going to be a huge media circus. Security will keep them from getting close, but there will be shouted questions as we enter the hotel. I don't think I have to tell you not to answer or react in any way. Inuyasha will probably get there ahead of us, but he'll wait outside. Just put your arm around Kagome and walk in. Inuyasha and I will flank you in case anyone gets past security."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding. It was hardly the questions the reporters would ask that concerned him. He'd learned long ago how to deal with reporters. In fact he wasn't really concerned about tonight. His memories of his business, for the most part had returned. It was the gaps that remained in the memories of his personal life that concerned him. He had no memories of Kagome after their wedding. Not even of the vacation and his accident.

His business memories had hit him all at once this afternoon. Once they did, he had gone to his study. There were still some missing pieces from the last few months. He had gone through his desk trying to find something to trigger the rest when he found another puzzle. In one of the drawers he had found a pair of unused plane tickets. They were dated for a little over six months ago. The day after his wedding. Why had they not been used? Next to them in the drawer was a ring. It matched his. The inscription inside of it prompted more memories. But not the memory of why Kagome's wedding ring was in his desk drawer and not on her finger.

He thought about confronting her with it. Common sense prevented him from doing so. They all needed their wits about them to get through tonight without incident. A confrontation would be a distraction for both of them. He would make an issue of it later. And this time she would not get out of giving him his answers.

The media was crowded around the hotel entrance just as Shippo had said they would be. Inuyasha was waiting by the curb when they pulled up. Shippo got out first. He then held out his hand to Kagome. The reporters began shouting questions as soon as they got a look at her. Shippo stayed by her side as Sesshoumaru got out. He cast a disdainful look at the reporters and put his hand on Kagome's waist and guided her to the door. Security was adequate, but it was the almost identical glares coming from the kitsune and the hanyou that kept them from being approached. Once inside they were escorted to the designated ballroom.

Standing at the door, they took a moment to study the guests. Inuyasha was still grumbling that maybe this had not been such a good idea after all.

Kagome shushed him. "It will be fine. He told you most of his business memories came back this afternoon."

Once told, Inuyasha had drilled him mercilessly afterward until he was satisfied.

"Yeah but you also told me that he never discusses business at these things. So how exactly is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Kagome sighed. He was always such a pessimist.

She smiled brightly and took Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Let's do this."

He nodded and they strolled forward. It wasn't long before they were noticed. It looked like Kagome would be up first as the organizing committee was bearing down on them.

"Kagome dear. How wonderful to see you again. We missed you."

The leading matron took Kagome's hands in hers and bussed Kagome's cheek, her eyes shining with sincerity. Kagome smiled at the woman and returned the gesture.

"Masashi san, it is good to see you too."

As the women seemed more interested in Kagome than Sesshoumaru, it was easy enough for Inuyasha and Shippo to steer him elsewhere.

They ended up at the bar. Inuyasha ordered drinks for the three of them. Sesshoumaru scanned the crowd. With the return of his business memories and the coaching they had given him, he recognized most of the faces he saw. Including the one that was trying his best to interest Sesshoumaru in a business merger. The man had been trying to align his company with Sesshoumaru's for years. Unsuccessfully. The man was an idiot with absolutely no business sense whatsoever.

It was a wonder his company was still in business after all of the poor decisions the man had made. He had just bought out a New York company that Sesshoumaru had considered buying. He had flown to New York to look it over, only to discover that their financials were phony. The company was on its last legs and the owners were looking for a way to unload it. It hadn't taken him long to discover the company's actual condition. Anyone with half a brain would have seen through their window dressing. The fact that the man standing before him had not seen through the obvious attempt to conceal the company's poor performance spoke volumes about the man's incompetence.

The sad thing is that Sesshoumaru had known the man's father. It was a family owned company before his father's death. His father had been a shrewd businessman. He had built the company from the ground up. His inept son had turned it into a publicly traded company after he had almost bankrupted it. He sold stock to raise capital. Even that had not helped and the company was on the verge of bankruptcy again. But this time it would be the stockholders who lost money. Okura Corporation would soon cease to exist since Sesshoumaru was not inclined to sink money into a fool's folly.

The company name came easily to Sesshoumaru's mind. He was brought face to face with the reason as the man introduced his assistant.

"I'd like you to meet my assistant, Elyssa Merrill. I brought her over from New York after I bought out the Shelby Group."

Sesshoumaru felt a stab of pain. That's where he knew the woman from. She had worked for the company that he had inspected. That still didn't tell him what she meant to him and what had occurred between them. There were no memories accompanying this headache. He was still without answers.

The petite blond was wearing a low cut red dress. It was tight and had a slit up to mid thigh. Her hair was piled on top of her head with strands escaping on either side of her face. Inuyasha was close to drooling. The woman smiled an enigmatic smile. She laid a tentative hand on his arm.

"We've already met, haven't we, Sesshoumaru?"

Her voice was a suggestive purr. Inuyasha and Shippo were now staring at him.

Their questioning gaze turned into malevolent glares as she threaded her arm through Sesshoumaru's.

"No mixing of business and pleasure tonight. Only pleasure. Buy me a drink?"

He allowed her to lead him off. He needed answers. And he didn't need anyone else knowing those answers. In case there had been a relationship.

Inuyasha was growling. Shippo cast a worried glance around.

"Calm down. He may just be trying to play it cool until he finds out how she knows him. The main thing now is to make sure Kagome doesn't see them and get the wrong idea. You see where she went?"

Inuyasha looked around.

"No. I don't see her anywhere."

He glanced back to where he could see the blonde still clinging to his brother's arm.

"I'll give him five minutes. If he doesn't unwrap her from his arm by then, I'll fucking kill him."

Shippo followed his gaze.

"At five minutes and one second, I'll help."

Sesshoumaru bought the woman a drink and led her to a table. She made sure her chair was close to his. Close enough that her hand could remain in contact with his arm.

"I was sorry that things ended the way they did in New York. I was hoping to see you tonight. Perhaps we can pick up where we left off."

She took a sip of her drink bringing his attention to her scarlet painted lips.

Her words hinted at a relationship that had ended. But what was it? How far had things gone? The ending had evidently been amicable for she was eager to renew it. His New York trip to inspect the Shelby Group had been only three months ago. So that meant that whatever had happened was after his marriage to Kagome. He felt disgust at this revelation. Why would he do something that would hurt his mate and drive her away? His headache got worse.

He used his left hand to remove her hand from his arm. She was startled at the movement and then she noticed his ring. She lifted surprised eyes to his.

"You're married?"

"Yes."

"Recently?"

"No."

She withdrew her hand.

"So that's why you refused to get involved. I guess the line about not mixing business with pleasure was just a nice way of saying you weren't interested."

She laughed. "You could have just told me. I know a lot of women would have seen it as a challenge, but not me. I'm not into married men. Too much drama."

She lifted her glass in salute. "To faithful husbands. A shame there aren't more of you."

Sesshoumaru almost breathed an audible sigh of relief. So nothing had happened after all. He hadn't betrayed his mate. He looked up to see Inuyasha and Shippo approaching with almost identical accusing looks. He smiled as he stood.

"Elyssa, this is my brother, Inuyasha. He's one of my vice presidents. This is my other vice president, Shippo."

He winked at her. "They are both single."

He walked away enjoying the dumbfounded looks on both their faces as Elyssa invited them to join her.

He looked for Kagome. Now that he knew he hadn't betrayed her, he was more than ready to work on their relationship. While Elyssa was a beautiful woman, she couldn't compare to Kagome. He spotted her across the room laughing with a young man. His eyes narrowed. She was clearly enjoying the conversation and his company. Why did that bother him? He made his way through the crowd to her side.

Kagome was listening to Hojo talk about college. He was a junior this year majoring in medicine. It didn't surprise her. He had always brought her herbal and holistic remedies for the illnesses Grandpa invented to excuse her numerous absences from school. She had a feeling he'd make a great doctor. Especially since she'd just learned that his father was a doctor as well.

His mother had been one of the hospital committee members. She'd never met Hojo's parents and she had never talked to him enough to learn anything about his home life. It was surprising when his mother introduced him moments ago as her son. He was surprised that she had married and had wished her happiness. She'd been sorry to hear that he did not have anyone special in his life. He was a good man. He deserved to find someone to appreciate him.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru when he slipped a possessive arm around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru, this is Hojo. We went to school together."

He accepted the hand the boy put out. Hojo pumped it.

"It's an honor to meet you. You've done so much for the hospital. My father is a surgeon on staff. I hope to follow in his footsteps."

Sesshoumaru was polite, but nothing more. Something bothered him about this boy, but he couldn't decide what. His headache was building.

Hojo turned back to Kagome.

"Would you like something to drink?"

She nodded. "Yes Hojo. That would be nice. Thank you."

He trotted off to the refreshments table.

Sesshoumaru watched him leave. "Just what is that puppy to you, Kagome?"

She stiffened at the question. "He's just a friend from my school days. Are you implying that there is something else?"

Her tone was cool. At the sound of it, he turned narrowed golden eyes back to her.

"Should I be?"

She sucked in a breath. "I will not stand here and be insulted."

She turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm in a none too gentle grasp and wrapped it around his. He held her hand so that she could not pull it away.

"We're going for a walk. Just nod and smile."

Not wanting to make a public scene, she allowed him to lead her out into the hallway. Stopping around a corner so they would have a little privacy, he put a hand on the wall behind her head. She looked up at him with a furious expression on her face.

"What the hell is this about, Sesshoumaru?"

His headache was now a throbbing pain behind his temples.

"I want to know what that boy is to you."

She leaned her head against the wall in frustration.

"You just don't get it, do you? He's exactly what I told you. Nothing more and nothing less. Now tell me what is really wrong."

He knew now that he had not been unfaithful. So that was not the reason for their estrangement. So what was? Could she have been unfaithful? His reaction to the boy had been unreasonable. Or was his mind giving him a reason? His hand left the wall and went to his temple as the pain became excruciating. Images flashed rapidly through his mind. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes against the pain that now squeezed his heart.

"You weren't… I wasn't…" He was panting now for breath. "Betrayed. You… betrayed me."

Kagome pushed past him.

"You obviously have another piece of your memory. I have endured enough of your scorn to last several lifetimes. I will not allow you to subject me to it again. When you get the rest of the story, we'll talk. If you don't want to wait for the memory, talk to your brother."

She walked away and he let her.

It took a few moments for him to compose himself. The memories were clear. The betrayal. Her banishment to the smallest room in the house. The months of pain. What did she mean, the rest of the story? And what did Inuyasha know about it? He'd told him he didn't have the answers. Was it a lie? Had his brother betrayed him as well? It was an answer that was only a few yards away. Back in the ballroom.

He found Inuyasha at the bar. He took the drink from his brother's hand and set it on the bar.

"Come with me. Now."

Inuyasha was curious. The night was going well. Other than the fact that Elyssa seemed to be more interested in Shippo, that is. There had been no major snags. What could he want? He shrugged and followed Sesshoumaru out of the ballroom.

Sesshoumaru led him to the men's room. After making sure they were alone, Sesshoumaru locked the door. He turned blood red eyes on his brother. Inuyasha began to worry.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"You will tell me who's been fucking my wife. If it's you… You're a dead man."

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 18

Inuyasha didn't know what had his brother riled up. But he knew he had to diffuse it fast. His eyes were blood red. He was only moments away from transforming. That would be a disaster of epic proportions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He couldn't believe he had heard his brother correctly.

"You will tell me who's been fucking my wife."

What?

"If it's you…"

No he couldn't possibly think…

"You're a dead man."

Inuyasha stood his ground. Perhaps not the wisest choice, but the only way Sesshoumaru would give his words consideration. If he backed down, Sesshoumaaru would take it as a sign of submission.

"Wait a fucking minute. I know there are problems and have been for a while… But why the hell would you ever think that Kagome would cheat on you? She loves you."

Sesshoumaru roared his anger. "Don't lie to me. I have proof."

Inuyasha's mind was racing. Proof? There was no way. If someone else had been with her, it would have to be rape. This thought alone was enough to send Inuyasha into a snarling rage.

"Is that what happened? Was she raped and you blamed her instead of killing the bastard?"

Inuyasha extended his claws, all thoughts of calming his brother gone. If he wanted a fight, he'd get one.

Shippo's head snapped up at the energy surge. Recognizing it, he hurriedly made his excuses to Elyssa and quickly made his way out of the ballroom. What were those two fools thinking? He reached the men's room and found the door locked. He glanced both ways down the corridor. Finding it empty, his claw made short work of the lock.

He shook his head at the sight. Leaning against the door, he waited until they noticed his presence.

"Well, well. Doesn't this bring back pleasant memories? No pun intended Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's claws were dripping poison and Inuyasha was poised for one of his claw attacks. They spun to face him.

"One of you want to tell me what the hell's going on? Have you both lost your fucking minds?"

Sesshoumaru retracted his claws.

"Kagome betrayed me and Inuyasha knows who with."

Inuyasha was quick to refute his brother's claim.

"She was fucking raped and he blamed her. If he can't… or won't protect her… I'll find out who the bastard was and kill him myself."

Shippo was shocked. Kagome would never… So she had to have been…

"All right. We're going to leave here calmly. We're going back to the house. And we're going to get to the fucking bottom of this. Where's Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest.

"She left when I confronted her about her betrayal."

Inuyasha and Shippo both glared at him. Inuyasha was ready to pick up where they left off.

"You fucking accused her of cheating on you?"

Shippo got between the brothers.

"Ok. So now we know that stupidity runs in the family. Let's find her and get this straightened out."

After half an hour of fruitless search, they consulted the doorman who remembered the beautiful young lady in tears that had asked for a cab.

Almost an hour later the three men were sitting in Sesshoumaru's study. There had been no conversation between Sesshoumaru and Shippo on the way home. They wanted to wait until Inuyasha could join them. Shippo had been concerned when Inuyasha peeled out and hoped he got home without incident.

Sesshoumaru had spent the ride home in deep thought. He didn't remember everything. Had he jumped to the wrong conclusion? Had she been raped and he failed to protect her or avenge her? Was that why he hadn't mated her? She hadn't allowed it because he proved to be an unworthy mate? Was that why she didn't wear her wedding ring? If that were true, why had she not left him?

A servant had told them Kagome arrived home and went straight to her room. When Sesshoumaru made for the stairs, he heard identical growls. Shippo moved between him and the stairs.

"You've already caused enough damage going off half cocked without even knowing the full story. We are going to talk about this. Examine what facts we do have, before anybody goes up those stairs. And then the one to see her will be the one least likely to hurt her or piss her off. Got it?"

That had led to them sitting in Sesshoumaru's study waiting for someone to start the discussion. Inuyasha got up to pace. He stopped in front of Sesshoumaru.

"You accused her of cheating on you. Hell you even accused me of being the one she cheated with. You said you had proof. Let's hear it. And don't leave anything out."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He didn't want to give intimate details of his life. Especially not this. But he had no choice. In his anger, he had made sure of that.

"Our wedding night. She wasn't a… There was no… barrier."

Hearing this Inuyasha sat down hard. As if he'd had the wind knocked out of him. Shippo looked from one to the other of them. This was his proof? There were any number of explanations for that. Inuyasha looked sick. What was he thinking?

Inuyasha turned anguished eyes to his brother. His voice almost a whisper.

"What did you do?"

Sesshoumaru raked a hand through his hair.

"I told her to get out of my room. I didn't want to see her until I decided what to do with her."

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"That's why you wouldn't let me see her. Why you were so upset when I told you about the cancer. Because she hadn't told you and you didn't bother to ask."

Sesshoumaru turned wide eyes to his brother.

"Cancer? She had cancer?"

Inuyasha continued as if he hadn't heard his brother's question.

"Six months. I showed up six months after the wedding. All that time I thought she was happy. No wonder she lost weight and looked so pale. How could you accuse the woman you were supposed to love of cheating on you? After the way I treated her, knowing firsthand what it felt like, do you fucking think she could ever do that to anybody?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. It was beginning to hurt again.

"There was no barrier."

Inuyasha exploded. "Of course there was no fucking barrier. Not after the surgery. Hell she wasn't even supposed to have sex for six months after the surgery. That would put it at what? About two days before your wedding? Yeah that would be about right. You really think she'd fuck somebody two days before your wedding and still go through with it? Do you really think so little of her?"

Shippo had listened to everything in disbelief. Sesshoumaru had believed that Kagome cheated on him? He would never have thought the arrogant lord could be so foolish. Now he understood the pain in her eyes. She'd been falsely accused. And then convicted and punished without a trial. He stood up and walked to the door. Inuyasha was up pacing again. Trying not to give in to his desire to choke the living shit out of his brother.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Shippo looked back with sad eyes.

"Since there is nothing I can contribute to this conversation, I am going to see if I can offer Kagome any comfort."

Inuyasha let him go.

Sesshoumaru tried to stand. His head exploded in blinding pain and he collapsed on the couch. Inuyasha went to him. Yeah he was still pissed. But he wanted to be the one to kill him.

"You ok?"

He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Answer me. You ok?"

When the slideshow of images faded from his mind, Sesshoumaru sat up. The pain was gone. His mind was clear, his memories intact. All of them. He remembered Inuyasha's visit. The one where he first found out what a fool he had been. He remembered seeing her for the first time in six months. He remembered the guilt at what he had done to her. He remembered forcing her to go to the island with him. He remembered telling her the truth and asking her forgiveness. And how close he had come to achieving it when the storm changed everything.

He had been a fool again. Was he forever cursed to act like an idiot when it came to Kagome? He'd spent the week worried that he had cheated on her, but gave himself the benefit of the doubt because he knew that was not something he would do. He also knew that it was not something she would do. Didn't she deserve the same benefit of the doubt? He had made mistake after mistake. The only thing he had done right was fall in love with her. He had been sure that she was close to forgiving him on the island. Now, not only had he accused her again… Well he didn't really accuse her the first time, he just assumed. He had even been foolish enough to accuse Inuyasha. He could only hope that she never found that out. He'd lose her for sure.

Inuyasha was still asking if he was ok. He looked at his brother.

"I am fine. Now. At least my memories are fine. I will not know about anything else until I talk to Kagome. I have to apologize. Again."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah. Good luck with that."

Sesshoumaru had a nasty suspicion that his brother was right. He had so much to atone for. Would she give him the chance?

Inuyasha grabbed his brother by the shirtfront and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm just gonna ask you one question. And I want a straight answer. Do you love her?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes. I love her. I loved her even when I couldn't have her."

Inuyasha decided to let that one slide. His brother had never done anything to undermine his relationship with Kagome. He'd managed that all by himself.

"Ok. We're going to fucking fix this. We'll find a way."

The obstacle to overcome was Kagome's stubbornness. She had way more than her share of that. The only question was… Would Shippo help? Or hinder?

Shippo knocked on Kagome's door. His mind was still spinning. They had been so in love. How could everything get so fucked up in such a short time? He wanted to be angry. But the truth was, he just couldn't. Yes Sesshoumaru jumped to conclusions. But she should have told him. As her mate, he had a right to know something of that magnitude. There was a possibility it could come back. Did she intend to just spring it on him if that happened? Of course if he had marked her it wouldn't have been a possibility. He should have told her his suspicions. Then she could have answered them. They had both contributed to the problem. Shippo loved them both, so he could be objective.

All this time wasted. And compounded with the accusations tonight. He certainly wanted to be angry. But the truth was, he just felt sorry for them both. He only hoped that there was some way to put this mess behind them. Some way to put their relationship back together. They needed each other. Sesshoumaru had waited so long to choose a mate. He was sure that if the proud lord lost Kagome, he would spend his life alone. And Kagome, with two failed relationships behind her, would she ever try again? He vowed to do everything he could to help them salvage their relationship. The only question was… Would Inuyasha help? Or hinder?

He heard Kagome tell him to come in. He opened the door and sucked in a breath. She had suitcases on the bed. Already half full of her things. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked up only long enough to see who it was.

"When I'm done, would you help me carry these downstairs?"

He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Are you really sure this is what you want to do?"

She nodded. " I told him I wouldn't give him a divorce. It's time to rethink that. It doesn't mean as much as it used to. It's more common these days. I think Mama will understand once I tell her what I've decided."

He reached out to take her hand.

"That's a big step. One that shouldn't be taken lightly. You should know he already feels guilty. And it will only get worse when he gets the rest of his memory back. He was acting on pieces of information tonight. Stupid, I know. But it would never occur to him that he could be wrong about anything. Until you rubbed his nose in it of course."

She looked into Shippo's eyes.

"You know?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Between what he did remember, and what Inuyasha could fill in. I'm sorry Kagome. I stayed away to give you guys some time to be together. I never knew. You should have called me. Maybe this could have been avoided. Or fixed earlier. I don't know."

He raked a hand through his hair.

"All I do know is, this is wrong. You both loved each other so much. It can't die this fast. There has to be something left. Something that you could build again."

She looked down.

"I'm not sure anymore if he ever loved me."

Shippo squeezed her hand.

"You know that isn't true. His reaction wouldn't have been so extreme if he didn't love you deeply. He wouldn't care. After waiting so long to mate, you have to know how much it hurt to believe you betrayed him. Even if it was a very foolish belief."

She sat down on the bed, her legs shaking like jelly.

"I can't stay here. I have to get away. I need to think. My family doesn't know yet. They think we're still blissfully happy."

Shippo tilted her chin up.

"Answer me, and tell me the truth. Do you still love him?"

Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"I… don't know."

He shook his head.

"Not good enough. It's a simple question. You either do or you don't. You haven't left before now. You stayed after he was injured. You stayed when he couldn't remember your relationship. There was hope. Wasn't there?"

She again looked down. She nodded.

"He apologized on the island. He told me he wanted to start over. I wasn't sure if I could forgive him. He began to court me. It made me mad at first. Then I realized that he wouldn't put that kind of effort into it if I weren't important to him. He'd just give up and move on. I kept thinking about when we were dating. How happy we were. How much I loved him. I had finally decided to forgive him and give us another chance when he woke up and thought I was his enemy."

"So what's your answer?"

She looked up as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Yes. I do still love him. But I still have to go. I need to be alone. I have to decide if I can start over, or if it's too late."

Shippo folded his arms around her. He'd gotten her admission. If she had said no, then he would have let it go. Now he needed some time to plan.

"Ok. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to have my car brought around. Then I'm going to have a servant put your bags in it. Then we are going to tell Sesshoumaru you are leaving."

She gasped. She had hoped she wouldn't have to see him before she left. If that made her a coward, well she could live with that. She opened her mouth to protest. Shippo laid his finger over her lips.

"We will not tell him where you are going. Only that you both need some time apart. You will listen to what he has to say. Then if you choose to have a say, you can. Afterward, I will drive you to my apartment in town and you will stay there until you decide what you want to do."

She dried her eyes.

"What if he tries to stop me from leaving?"

He chuckled. "I'm not a kit anymore. My fox magic is very strong now. By the time he sifts through the illusion, we will be long gone."

"You know that he will be angry?"

"Well he'll just have to get over it. It's not like it will be the first time. Nor is it likely to be the last."

She giggled. "I remember when just his showing up scared you to death."

He laughed with her. "All children are scared of the boogeyman, Kagome. And then we grow up and find out we were only afraid of shadows."

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 19

Shippo waited while Kagome finished her packing. He had called down to have his car brought around earlier. Now he took her bags and set them by the bedroom door. He waited until the servant had taken them away before pulling her to her feet.

"It's not too late to change your mind."

She shook her head. "I have to do this. If I don't, I'll never know if it's what I wanted or what he made me think I wanted."

He nodded.

The sound of the door closing was surely not as loud as it seemed to her. Maybe because it seemed so final. Like the door was closing on all of her hopes and dreams. She hesitated long enough to glance back at the closed door. And then gave a quick glance at Sesshoumaru's door before walking down the hall. Shippo slipped his arm around her shoulders to support her.

"It's ok, Kagome. It'll work out if you want it to. You just need some time."

And so do I, he thought. Time to come up with a plan to get you two back together.

Sesshoumaru was pacing. He wanted to go to Kagome and apologize. He needed to see her now that he had all of his memories back. She had to have been so scared when she had to care for him all alone. He knew she hated storms anyway. Inuyasha had told him what happened after he pushed her out of the way of the falling tree. He was glad that Inuyasha and his pilot had come to check on their condition. He couldn't imagine what would have happened had he awakened alone with Kagome and his memories gone.

He had to agree with Inuyasha. He needed to wait. Shippo had gone to talk to her. He could be patient a few minutes longer. He had to be very careful. It would be too easy to push her completely away if he did or said the wrong thing to her now. Inuyasha had said he would help. After everything he had said and done tonight, he was more than grateful that his brother at least was able to forgive him.

He looked up when Kagome entered the room. She looked a little nervous. Shippo had his arm around her shoulders. He said something to her and walked over to where Inuyasha was staring out the window. Kagome was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He was disappointed. She had looked so beautiful in the dress that they had chosen together. And he had not even had the chance to tell her.

But he did have the chance, his mind argued. He'd just been more interested in hurting her again. He took the few steps to bring him closer to her.

"Kagome, it seems I now owe you another apology. For the same reason."

She didn't say anything, but at least she was listening.

"I should have waited until my memories were complete. I am sorry. I understand now why you wouldn't tell me. It was far too complicated and I… probably wouldn't have listened beyond… My memories are now complete. I remember everything. Everything I've done to you. Everything I have to make up to you. If you will allow me to."

She listened to his words. So. He had his memory back? That was even more reason for her to leave. If she stayed, there would be no peace. No time to think. He was like a steamroller when he wanted something. He would bully her until she gave in. She wanted anything that happened… or did not happen… to be her decision. Otherwise, she would always wonder if it was really what she wanted.

"I'm leaving, Sesshoumaru."

Her voice was calm. Matter of fact. At least outwardly. Inside she was shaking.

"I can't stay here right now. I need some time alone. To think."

There was a wounded feeling in his chest. In the vicinity of his heart. She couldn't leave him. He had to change her mind. Somehow.

"Kagome, don't…"

He hesitated. His pride coming into the equation. He raised a hand to his head. He couldn't afford to let his pride get in the way. If he did, he would lose her. Of that he was certain. If it came down to his pride… or his love… there was no contest. His pride meant nothing without his mate. His pride had brought no comfort in the centuries past, nor would it bring any in those to come. He could bend.

"Please don't go. We need to talk. We can get past this."

She shook her head. Her resolve had wavered when she heard him say please. This is why she had to go. She would not back down. She would not give in. Not unless it was on her terms. It was time for him to learn that her forgiveness was not a never-ending wellspring. And if she chose to give it… It would come with a high price.

"I'm sorry. I need time to think. You need time too. You need to decide what you want."

He reached for her.

"I know what I want. It has never changed. I want you."

She took a step back out of his reach.

"I need to decide what I want."

Her words cut him like a knife.

"Without pressure. I need to know that what I decide is really my decision. What I really want."

Shippo had left Kagome's side to allow them to talk. They needed this time. He knew Sesshoumaru was not going to be happy that Kagome was leaving. He would try to talk her out of it. But Shippo was sure that she would stand firm. This meant too much to her.

He believed that Sesshoumaru was sincere. But an easy victory now would undoubtedly lead to trouble later. Sesshoumaru needed to work for this. Then he would never take it for granted again. He walked over to the window.

"Something interesting outside?"

Inuyasha turned to face him after a quick glance at Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"She's leaving."

Inuyasha straightened.

"She's what?"

Shippo nodded. "She was packing when I got there."

"And you didn't talk her out of it?"

"No. I agreed with it."

Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Well I guess that fucking answers my question, doesn't it?"

"What question would that be?"

"Whose side you're on."

Shippo grunted. "I'm not on her side. Or his side. I'm on their side."

"What are you talking about? If you're on their side, then why the hell are you letting her leave?"

Shippo turned to the window staring out at the moonlit lawns.

"Think about it. If she stays, he's going to be his usual persuasive self…"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, he's going to hound her every minute of every day until he gets what he wants."

"And Kagome is going to be her usual stubborn self…"

"Which means she is going to fight him tooth and nail."

"Exactly. He will push. And she will dig in. And after an extended stalemate, they will go their separate ways."

Inuyasha sighed. "With no chance of ever getting back together."

Shippo smirked. "You really aren't as dumb as you look."

"Yeah. Funny. So what do we do?"

"We start by giving them a cooling off period. Some time apart. To miss each other."

"Ok. I'll buy that. Where is she going to go?"

"My apartment. But Sesshoumaru is not to know. It won't do any good if he has free access to her."

"Ok. So then what?"

"I have some ideas, but I don't want to talk about them here."

"So where are we going to talk about them?"

Shippo turned away from the window.

"You know the little all night coffee shop around the corner from my place?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Meet me there tonight. I'll get her settled in and slip out to meet you. Say midnight?"

"I'll be there."

Sesshoumaru did not want her to leave. But he knew he had no choice. If he tried to force the issue, she would still leave. But then he knew that she would not be coming back. So he would do this her way. For now.

"Where will you go?"

"I have a place to stay for the time being."

"Will you not tell me where? I will worry."

"I'll be ok. Don't worry. I think it's better if you don't know. Just know it's someplace safe."

"Will you at least let me give you some money? I want you to have everything you need."

She shook her head.

"No. I don't want your money. I'll be fine."

He raked a hand through his hair.

"You have always been hard headed and self sufficient. But I can't complain. It's one of the things I love about you."

Shippo laid a hand on Kagome's arm.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Sesshoumaru gave her a sad smile.

"You will let me know if you need anything. Anything at all?"

She nodded. "Goodbye."

He reached out and pulled her into an embrace before she could react.

"I refuse to say goodbye. I will see you soon."

She backed away from him. His arms around her had felt too good. She had to go. Before she changed her mind.

Sesshoumaru stood silently staring at the front door that had closed behind her. He refused to acknowledge the finality of the sound. Inuyasha put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Come on man. Call it a night and get some sleep. Tomorrow's another day."

He headed for the stairs. Sesshoumaru slowly climbed the stairs in his wake. Yes. Tomorrow is another day, he thought. But tonight is another night without my mate in my arms.

Shippo opened the car door for Kagome. He had never liked flashy cars. That was Inuyasha's thing. Shippo's was a sedate black jaguar. Elegant, it spoke of power and prestige, but was also conservative. Kagome was silent on the ride into town. Shippo left her alone with her thoughts. He wondered what she and Sesshoumaru had talked about. He wouldn't ask. She would tell him if she wanted him to know. He knew his position was as delicate as Sesshoumaru's. He could not push. She trusted him to give her what she needed. He had expressed his opinion back at the house. And she had listened. His persuasion would need to be subtle.

He unlocked the door and turned on the lights. She had been here before. Many times. So she knew her way around. He dropped her bags in one of his spare bedrooms. The one that had its own bathroom.

"You should probably get some sleep. It's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning. Ok?"

She put her arms around him and gave him a squeeze.

"Thanks Shippo. Goodnight."

He squeezed back.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Once Shippo had gone, she got out only what she needed tonight. She could unpack tomorrow. Tonight all she wanted to do was close her eyes and hide from the pain. Tomorrow would be soon enough to start taking back control of her life.

Shippo poured himself a drink and sat down on the couch. He had some time to kill before meeting Inuyasha and he wanted to give Kagome a chance to get to sleep. If she woke up while he was gone, he'd just tell her he had to get something from the convenience store. He'd pick up something while he was out to make it believable. He listened to the sounds coming from her room. When her breathing evened out and he was sure she was asleep, he went to meet Inuyasha.

When he got to the coffee shop, Inuyasha was waiting at a corner table. He gave the waitress his order before joining the hanyou. Inuyasha was already eating a burger. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You too huh?"

He gestured at the burger. Inuyasha swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. We kinda left the damn party before the food was served."

Shippo smirked. "Well if somebody had a better hold on their temper…"

Inuyasha snarled. "You know once we found Kagome was gone, we'd have been out the door anyway. So don't even try to lay that on me. Besides, I thought I did a damn good job holding my temper as long as I did after he accused me of being the one that Kagome was cheating with."

Shippo sighed. "Yeah. Boy was he pissed. I haven't seen him that close to transforming in years. The only good thing I can say about the whole fiasco tonight is that it proves his feelings for her are as strong as ever."

Inuyasha nodded around a mouthful of food. Shippo's food arrived and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

Inuyasha finished his burger. He pushed his plate to the side and folded his hands under his chin.

"Ok. So tell me about this master plan of yours. How are we gonna get them back together?"

Shippo wiped his mouth on his napkin.

"We're going to let them stew for a couple of days. Since he got his memories back, he'll go to the office Monday. Let's just play it by ear until then."

"And after the weekend's over?"

"We start working on them. I'll be subtly keeping her thinking about him. I can't push, or she'll balk."

"And what about me? He already thinks about her all the time. Gods, you should have seen him after you guys left. Never thought I'd say this about the mighty Lord of the West, but he looked like a damn whipped puppy."

"That's good. He needs to let the guilt fester for a while. I think it was his mother who told him once that he would never learn to value anything unless he learned to fear its loss. As for you, your job is to distract him. Curb his impatience. Don't let him do anything that will undermine his goals."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Easier said than done. You ever tried to stop him from doing something when he's made up his mind to do it?"

"Yes. I know it will be difficult. Your job will be much more difficult than mine."

Shippo finished the last of his sandwich.

"We will also need to decide when to throw them together for the first time and in what setting."

He looked at his watch.

"It's getting late. I don't want to leave Kagome alone too long. Keep me posted on how he's doing."

He tossed some cash on the table and stood up.

"Oh, and Inuyasha? I'm glad we're on the same side here."

Inuyasha lifted a brow. "And what other side would I be on?"

Shippo shrugged. "I was afraid you'd be on yours."

He walked out leaving a pensive hanyou. Inuyasha drained his glass. Yeah. He'd thought about it. Briefly. Their breakup would leave an opening for him to come back into Kagome's life. But he was reasonably sure that it would never happen. Even if she and Sesshoumaru never reconciled their differences, his time had passed. He had destroyed any chance he ever had of making her his mate. He knew that. But he couldn't help but wonder. What if things had been different?

Shippo walked back to his apartment with his hands in his pockets. He had decided not to bother with the convenience store. If Kagome were awake when he returned, he'd just tell her the truth. He was hungry and the all night coffee shop had decent food. He would prove it to her in the morning. After all, he had been away from his apartment for months. There was absolutely nothing to be had for breakfast in the morning.

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 20

Shippo heard Kagome stirring. She would wake soon. She had still been sound asleep when he returned last night, or rather earlier this morning. He had spent the night sitting up thinking. Planning the campaign to get her and Sesshoumaru back together. It still needed work. He had some obstacles he had not found a way around as of yet. But he would. He would not give up on them.

It wasn't long before Kagome came out of the bedroom. She was yawning. Shippo grinned.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Kagome glared at him.

"You are way too cheerful this early in the morning."

He had reached her by then. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and touched his forehead to hers.

"I remember when you used to be that way too."

She sighed. "Yeah. Things change."

He stepped back and tilted her face up.

"Well we are going to change them back."

She looked into his expressive aqua eyes. She could see the determination there and the worry. She needed to find a way to reassure him that she was fine. That she would be fine. No matter what she ultimately decided to do with her life.

He took her hand.

"Alright. You're already dressed, so here's what's on the agenda for today."

He pulled her toward the door. He grabbed her purse from the table where she had dropped it last night and handed it to her.

"We're going to start with breakfast. There's this great little coffee shop around the corner that serves a western breakfast that's to die for."

He didn't give her time to protest as he closed and locked the door behind them. The elevator arrived almost as soon as he pressed the button.

"Once we finish eating, we're going shopping. You are getting new clothes."

She pulled on his hand.

"I don't have any money."

He dragged her into the elevator.

"I don't care. I will be paying for them."

She shook her head.

"No. I wouldn't take Sesshoumaru's offer of money last night. I won't let you support me either. This is only temporary. Monday I will be looking for a job. Then I will be on my own."

He frowned and pushed the stop button on the control panel.

"Kagome, I love you. You know that. But I am going to tell you something that needs to be said. I'm not trying to hurt you. I know you want to be independent. You have always had that stubborn streak. There are times it is useful. This is not one of them."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"You spent too much time in the past. Your education suffered for it. You do not have the education or the skills to get a decent paying job. You would be restricted to menial labor. I won't see you as a waitress in some ratty dive with a bunch of lowlifes thinking your ass is part of the service. As it stands now, the way your clothes hang on you, I'm not sure anyone would even hire you for that. The only thing I've seen on you in the last week that fits is the dress you had on last night. And I bet you left it, didn't you?"

She bit her lip and looked at the floor. She knew he was right, but damn it, it hurt to hear it. He pulled her into his arms.

"You need some help right now. I'm here to help. Just the way you helped me when my father died. If your mother needed help, would you help her?"

"Of course I would."

"And if she didn't want it? Would you let her turn down your help?"

"No. I would not. I would make her see…"

Kagome looked sheepish.

Shippo grinned and nodded. He knew he had her.

"Can you expect me to do any less for my mother?"

He lifted her face.

"We're going to get you some clothes that fit. Then we're going to have lunch wherever we happen to end up at noon. Then when we are done shopping for clothes, we are going to get some groceries so we don't starve."

She giggled. "That's right. You came straight to the house when you got back. No wonder there was nothing in your fridge."

He smirked. "Midnight raid, huh? Came up empty handed?"

"Yeah. But it was closer to one. I guess you'd already gone to bed, so I went back to bed."

He had been with Inuyasha at the time. She had assumed he was in his bedroom.

"That's the plan for today. I want you to relax and think about what you want to do. If you decide to go back, then I'll support that decision. If you decide to end it permanently, then I'll support that decision too. But if that is what you decide, then you will not do it alone. You will stay here with me until you have prepared to live on your own. If that means college or technical school, then you'll stay here until you graduate and find a job. I will not let you go off on your own until I am sure that you are ready."

She sniffled. "Shippo, I can't let you support me. I can't expect you to put your life on hold that long. What about finding a mate?"

He shushed her.

"It's not like I can't afford it. Sesshoumaru pays me very well. And you put your life on hold while you took care of an orphan kitsune and searched for the jewel shards. I think I can manage a few years. And if I do find a mate, don't you think I would want to introduce her to my mother?"

He pushed the start button and the elevator began moving again.

"Besides, I think it's time I stayed put for a little while. I've been in fifteen countries in the last six months."

She laughed and tugged on his ponytail.

"My son, the globe trotting businessman. Who'd have guessed?"

The elevator opened and he took her hand again to lead her outside.

They spent the next hour laughing over breakfast as Shippo told her about his world travels and what he had been doing the last six months. He had just finished telling her about New York when her mood changed.

"You know, I've never been anywhere. Sesshoumaru promised to show me the world. We were supposed to start with Hawaii on our honeymoon."

She frowned. "We never got there."

Shippo reached out to squeeze her hand.

"Ok. I know you're supposed to think about what you want to do. But not today. No negative thoughts. Today is for you. You're going to enjoy yourself. Consider today your welcome back to the world celebration."

She smiled at him.

"How can I be sad around you? You never let me wallow in self-pity."

He grinned and stood up, holding out his hand. He paid their bill and tipped the waitress before leading her out to begin their shopping trip.

Sesshoumaru awoke with a headache. Probably had something to do with the empty bottle on the table by the window. He had poured a drink last night to help ease the pain of her leaving. Then he had poured another to fill the emptiness in his soul. After the fifth, or was it the sixth? He had only been seeking oblivion. He was convinced nothing else would dull the pain of his loneliness.

He raked a hand through his hair. He allowed his misery to take control last night. He had indulged in his self-pity. Now it was time to get down to business. He showered and dressed. He expected to find Inuyasha eating his breakfast. He was not disappointed. He pulled out his chair and faced his brother with a look of determination. Inuyasha looked up. The Spanish Inquisition was about to begin.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time.

"Where is she?"

Inuyasha continued eating. He handed his brother a plate.

"Have some breakfast."

Sesshoumaru's stomach turned at the thought. Now he knew why he rarely drank.

"No. I am not hungry. Where is she?"

Inuyasha smirked. One track mind, huh? "You know I'm not going to tell you."

Sesshoumaru growled. "You will not keep my mate from me."

"Not my intention."

The growling subsided.

"Then what is your intention, little brother?"

Inuyasha swallowed and took a sip of his coffee.

"To keep you from fucking up again."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "With your track record on that subject I'm hardly reassured."

Inuyasha tamped down his desire to wipe the arrogant smirk off his brother's face.

"Look asshole, I know her a lot better than you ever will when it comes to how she reacts when she's hurt"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Would you just shut the hell up? Shippo and I are trying to help you."

"Please explain just how helping my mate leave is helping me."

Inuyasha sighed. And he thought Kagome was hard headed.

"Ok. She was determined to leave. So Shippo and I kinda took control of the situation. If Shippo hadn't helped her leave last night, she still would have left. The difference would be that no one knew where she was."

"I'm still waiting to hear how this helps."

"Be patient would you? I'm getting there."

"Get there faster. My patience is wearing thin."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok. We both know how stubborn she can be. So we gotta do this slow. Make her think it's all her idea. If I tell you where she is, you'll only go over there and try to bully her into coming back. Not a good idea. That's why she left. Because she knew what you would do"

Sesshoumaru frowned in contemplation.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Just slow down a little. You've got time. If you do this right, you'll have centuries with her. Screw it up… And you'll end up like me. Having to watch her fall in love with someone else."

Sesshoumaru had never really thought about how much it had hurt Inuyasha to see Kagome with him. That was why he left. Why he had turned down his request to be his best man. He hadn't even attended the wedding. He had thought it was a mutual decision to break up. Now that he knew the truth, he understood everything. Including why Inuyasha was helping him get Kagome back. He wanted her to be happy. Even if it was with his brother instead of him.

Sesshoumaru went to his study to get some work done. Inuyasha had refused to tell him where Kagome was, saying only that Shippo wanted to have this weekend to work on her. He wondered what Shippo had planned. He wasn't worried as long as she was with Shippo. He trusted him to protect her. The added bonus was that Shippo would not have any thoughts of taking her for himself. She was his mother.

He spent an hour and a half going over recent business that he had missed because of his memory loss. Inuyasha and Shippo had done a good job of covering his absence. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had tried to push thoughts of Kagome to the back of his mind while he worked. Without success. He opened the drawer and pulled out the plane tickets. After several minutes of staring at them, he ripped them in two and tossed them into the wastebasket.

They no longer had a purpose. He had kept them as a reminder of her betrayal. Now they were only a reminder of how badly he had screwed up his life. She wanted to go to Hawaii. She should have gone. He should have taken her. He should have spent the two weeks allowing her to drag him to see everything she wanted to see. Indulging her every whim. He should have spent every night making passionate love to her. It would have made her happy. Would he ever be able to make her happy again?

If he was purging bad memories, then the ring needed to come out of the drawer too. That, however, he would keep. And he vowed she would wear it again. Soon. He walked over to the wall safe and keyed in the code. When the door swung open, he set the ring inside. He touched the velvet box that lay within. Pulling it out, he opened it. Her engagement ring. He remembered her giving it to him to put in the safe after the wedding. She didn't want to wear it on their honeymoon. She didn't trust the hotel safe with it and she didn't want to lose it when she tried to learn to surf. He had never given it back to her.

He put it back in the safe and closed the door. His thoughts were on her. He couldn't think of anything else. The pain of her leaving was too fresh. He walked out to the rose garden. There were so many memories of her here. Her joy when he had first shown it to her. His sorrow when he had remembered Rin's death. He had shared his sorrow with Kagome. He had never told anyone else of the full circumstances of her death. It had been too painful. Kagome had offered her sympathy and comfort. He had accepted it. They had grown closer in that moment of shared pain.

He missed her. She had only been gone for a short time. But it seemed longer. He missed her smile and her laugh. Although he had given her nothing to smile at or laugh about in the last few months. He had given her nothing but pain. The love he should have given her, he kept to himself. Now he could only wonder if there was enough left of her love to bring her back into his arms where she belonged. It was his duty to protect his mate. Instead of protecting her, he had almost destroyed her.

It was also his duty to provide for her. That he would do. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He knew she had no money. She had refused his offer last night. She had cut up the credit card he had given her. Someone was taking care of her needs. Someone besides her mate. That would stop. Now.

He found Inuyasha at the pool swimming laps. He waited for Inuyasha to notice him.

"Get out. I need to talk to you."

Inuyasha hauled himself out of the pool and retrieved his towel from a chair.

"What's so important I couldn't finish my laps? I had fifty to go."

"I want to know who is supporting my wife."

Inuyasha pulled the towel off his head. His hair was still dripping.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Money. She doesn't have any. I tried to give her some last night. She wouldn't take it. She has to have a place to live. She has to eat. It costs money. Who is paying for it?"

Inuyasha resumed drying his hair.

"Don't worry. Shippo is taking care of everything. He'll let me know if he needs help."

He pulled the towel off again when he heard his brother's growl.

"She is my wife. My mate. I will provide for her. No one else."

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel.

"Follow me."

Inuyasha knew better than to argue. He followed him to his study.

Sesshoumaru opened his desk drawer and pulled out a checkbook. He wrote out a check and handed it to his brother.

"You will give that to Shippo. Tell him if he needs more to let me know. Whatever Kagome wants or needs, she is to have. And I want daily reports. If I can't see her, at least I will know how she is and what she is doing."

He put the checkbook back in the drawer.

"I will give you three days. No more. I want to see her and talk to her in three days. Arrange it."

There was nothing he could do but nod. Shippo had said he would have the more difficult job. He had been right. Sesshoumaru was a force of nature when he made up his mind about something. And it seemed he was determined to be the one to support his mate and see to all of her needs. Even if she was unaware of it. Inuyasha sighed. Where was his sense of duty to his mate six months ago?

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 21

Inuyasha stormed out of his brother's study.

"Arrange it, he says. He just doesn't get it."

He headed for his room. He needed a drink. Shippo said dealing with his brother would be difficult. Difficult? That was the fucking understatement of the year. No, not the year. The century.

Sesshoumaru stared out the window. He didn't trust all this sneaking around. They told him his 'bullying' would not mend his relationship with Kagome. She would not like knowing they had manipulated her either. Of that he was sure. He wanted his miko back. He had to find a way to see her. To talk to her. He understood she wanted time. He could give her that.

Sesshoumaru wondered how he would find out where she was. She had left with Shippo. Inuyasha said Shippo was supporting her. He straightened from the window. It couldn't be that simple, he thought. Could it? No. They would know that would be the first place he would look. He had always claimed his brother was simple minded. It had been an insult. Was he really?

Kagome was enjoying her day with Shippo. It had been so long since she had just forgotten her troubles and spent a day doing nothing but frivolous things. She sat across from Shippo having lunch. They'd stopped at a small family restaurant close to the mall they had just left. She had tried again to talk him out of spending money on clothes for her. When he had told her she needed them, she realized he was right. And a plan began to form.

She had let him pay for her purchases, but she was careful to buy things that were versatile. Things she could get a lot of mileage out of. And she would pay him back for all of it. It would take time, but nothing stopped her when she made up her mind. She had learned a few things from the inu men in her life. She was tired of being the prize in the game. It was time she joined the game as a participant. And she played to win.

She spent the weekend fine-tuning her plan. Shippo had insisted he buy her a laptop. Ok. It was expensive. Something else she would have to pay him back for. But it was useful. And would come in quite handy if her plans worked out the way she wanted them to. It hadn't taken long to look up what she needed. When Shippo went to work on Monday, she would have the day to work out the rest of the details. She logged off and closed her new laptop.

"Take that, you overprotective demons! You underestimated me in the past and you haven't learned from your mistakes. If I can take down a demon with a bow and arrow, I can manage my life. Thank you very much."

Kagome was an early riser, which worked to her advantage. Monday morning was the day she set her plan into motion. She had breakfast on the table when Shippo got up. She was making mental notes of his schedule. His alarm went off at 5:30. He was showered and dressed by 6:00. He sat down and they had a nice conversation over breakfast. He filled a travel mug with coffee and headed for the door at 7:15.

He stopped at the door. Taking out his wallet, he handed Kagome some money.

"I'll be gone all day. If you want to go shopping, or eat lunch out… Maybe take the train to visit your family. You know."

She surprised him by accepting his offering without complaint.

"What time will you be home? So I know when to have dinner ready."

He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"With traffic, around 6:30. But you don't have to make dinner."

She scowled at him.

"I've got to earn my keep somehow, don't I?"

He sighed in frustration, but didn't argue. She closed the door.

Ok, she thought. Give him time to leave. She took their breakfast dishes to the kitchen. Once they were in the dishwasher, she dried her hands. Making sure she had the key he had given her, she grabbed her purse and left the building.

The walk was pleasant. It only took half an hour from the apartment. She found the administration building easily enough. She had put in a request for materials online and asked for them to be held for her to pick up. Once she had the materials in hand, she set about filling out her application and making an appointment with the financial aid officer.

Kagome waited patiently while the woman behind the counter told her she was in luck, the financial aid officer, Ms. Sato, had an opening tomorrow morning at 10:30. Kagome thanked her and headed for the train station. She would need a copy of her transcripts from her high school. It would be faster for her to go and pick them up rather than have them mailed. Time wasn't on her side as the new semester started next Monday. She was glad she hadn't given Shippo a hard time about the money. She had to pay for the train fare and the school would probably charge a fee for the transcript.

Shippo parked his jag in his reserved space. Inuyasha was leaning against his car in the space next to the one Shippo's car now occupied. He wondered what was wrong that Inuyasha couldn't even wait for him to get to his office. Inuyasha pushed off his car and reached in to grab his briefcase.

"Sesshoumaru wants us both in his office at 9:30."

Shippo let out a sigh as they walked into the building.

"It's not about business either. Is it?"

Inuyasha snorted.

"Man we gotta work on your language skills. You need to learn the difference between difficult, and fucking impossible."

He fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Shippo.

"What's this?"

"He went ballistic about being the one to support his mate. He expects you to ask for more if you need it. I'd do it even if you don't need it. He'll think you aren't taking care of her properly if you don't."

They waited while the elevator door closed.

"He wants to see her. No, scratch that. Demands to see her. And talk to her."

"When?"

"He said three days. That was Saturday. So… Tomorrow."

"Shit. He's going to push. Did you explain to him that he needs to be patient and give her some space?"

"Yeah. For all the good it did."

The elevator opened on the executive floor. Shippo rubbed his temple. He just loved starting the workday with a headache.

He and Inuyasha went their separate ways. Shippo entered his office. His assistant was already at work. He nodded to her as he passed by.

She took the phone away from her ear and mouthed, "Good Morning, Shippo san."

He set his briefcase down and thumbed on the power to his computer. It wasn't long before his assistant came in with a stack of files. She set them on the corner of his desk and then smiled at him.

"Most of these are minor issues. The top one contains the notes for your 2:00 meeting. I'll be back with your coffee. Do you need anything else?"

He rubbed his temple again.

"Some aspirin would be nice. Thanks Ayaka."

Shippo looked at his watch. 9:15. He took a sip of his now cold coffee and made a face.

"Eww."

He set the cup down on his desk. He knew that Ayaka would come in and take it once he left. Standing up, he grimaced. He was not looking forward to this. He headed out the door.

"Hold my calls, Ayaka. I don't know how long this meeting will last."

She nodded her assent. She was busy typing the changes in his proposal for his 2:00 meeting.

Inuyasha was coming out of his office as Shippo passed it on his way to Sesshoumaru's. He fell into step beside him. Hands in pockets, Inuyasha glanced at Shippo.

"You ever get the feeling that this is more trouble than it's worth?"

Shippo nodded.

"Yeah. And then I look at how unhappy they are, and I remember every single thing they have both done for me over the past five hundred years."

Inuyasha's ears flattened as he had the same thoughts.

"You're a fucking martyr. You know that, Shippo?"

They reached the huge walnut doors that were the entrance to Sesshoumaru's outer office. Pushing it open, they were greeted by one of Sesshoumaru's assistants. The man had two of the most efficient assistants in existence. They still had a hard time keeping up with him.

"Inuyasha san, Shippo san. He is waiting for you. Go on in."

It didn't surprise them. They were early by a few minutes, but it was expected. No one was ever late to a meeting with Sesshoumaru. Not more than once. They weren't given another opportunity.

Sesshoumaru was sitting behind his huge walnut desk. He had an affinity for dark furnishings. Intimidation factor, without a doubt. He was on the phone. He nodded to the two chairs in front of his desk. They sat down. Once they arrived, Sesshoumaru cut his call short. He hit the intercom button and asked one of his assistants to have a file ready when he was done with his meeting.

Meeting? Inuyasha fought his urge to laugh. This had nothing to do with the company and he knew it, Shippo knew it. Hell, his brother's assistants weren't stupid. They probably knew it.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to them. His face was his usual stoic mask.

"Has Inuyasha told you that I expect to see Kagome tomorrow?"

So Shippo was up first. Inuyasha sat back. His relief would be short-lived he was sure.

"Yes. He also said he told you it wouldn't be a good idea. And it wouldn't."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry if I gave you the impression that this would be an open meeting where opinions were welcome. It is an informative meeting. I am informing you of my intentions and my requirements."

He folded his hands on his desk.

"You will bring her here in the morning. I wish to have lunch with her. Alone. We will talk. I require only your cooperation, not your arguments."

Shippo pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was worse.

"Fine. I can't fight both of you. She wants to be independent and you want to smother her. I'm stuck in the middle. Are we done? I have real work to do."

Sesshoumaru glared at him before calming himself.

"I'd like to know how she is."

Shippo crossed his arms and shifted to his hip in the chair.

"Yeah. Daily reports."

Under his breath he muttered, "Just like a new business you're checking out."

A low growl told him he shouldn't have uttered the thought out loud. Oh well, it wasn't the first time Sesshoumaru had been pissed at him.

Kagome got back in plenty of time to have dinner ready when Shippo came home from work. He unlocked the door and dropped his briefcase on the table along with his keys. He sniffed the air on the way to the kitchen. It had been a long time since his mother cooked for him. He grabbed a soda and sat down at the table as Kagome started bringing the food from the kitchen.

"You know, by the time you leave, I'll be so spoiled I'll have to find a mate."

She giggled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Who said anything about kits? I intend to let my mate spoil me for years before I have to share her with the kits."

Kagome laughed at him.

"I knew Miroku was a bad influence on you."

They ate dinner in relative silence. Shippo dreaded telling her that she would be going with him in the morning. He helped her clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher before broaching the subject.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru wants to see you. He wants to know that you are all right. And… He wants to talk to you."

She bit her lip. Then nodded.

"Ok."

Shippo had not expected it to be that easy.

"He wants me to bring you to the office at 10:30. He wants to have lunch with you."

Kagome hid her panic. That's when her appointment with Ms. Sato was. She couldn't miss it. If she did, she would have to wait until the next semester. Not an option. Think. Breathe. Then think.

"I'd really rather not go to the office. This… matter… between us should be kept private. Tell him to come to dinner tomorrow night. I'll cook. We'll talk."

Shippo studied her face.

"Are you sure? There is no way to hide the fact that you are living here."

"It's ok. He would find out sooner or later anyway. You know how efficient his information network is."

Shippo raked a hand through his hair.

"You're right. He probably already knows."

Kagome was up early the next morning as usual. Shippo kept to the schedule she had observed yesterday. Good. She waited until he left, then grabbed her purse and headed out herself. She wanted some time to explore the campus before her appointment.

As 10:30 approached, Kagome was waiting impatiently outside Ms. Sato's office. She knew that it would be a minor miracle if she managed to get into classes on Monday. She was past the age of the normal entering freshmen. Her grades were poor and her attendance record even worse. Shippo had been right when he said she was unprepared to be on her own. She straightened in her chair. That was why she was here wasn't it?

She refused to be protected by others for the rest of her life. She had learned how to handle a bow to protect herself from demons. She could learn what was necessary to make a decent living for herself. She looked up as her name was called.

Seated across from a woman older than her mother, Kagome made sure her posture radiated confidence. Looking up from the paperwork before her, the woman gave her an assessing look and folded her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Well Miss Higurashi, I'm sure you are aware that your grades are less than stellar. But I have seen much worse. And with the proper encouragement, they have gone on to successful careers. Your grades, I'm sure, are a reflection of the numerous absences recorded in your file. Is your health sufficiently improved to allow for your studies to begin again?"

Kagome thought back to all the illnesses Grandpa invented to cover her frequent stays in the past. She was glad that those details were not contained in her transcript. She had a feeling the interview would already be over were that the case. She decided to be partially honest.

"Yes ma'am. The doctors tell me I am cancer free now."

"I see. I'm afraid your circumstances don't qualify for aid or admission without remedial courses to improve your academic standing."

Kagome felt her heart sink. Remedial classes. That meant that her plans would be delayed. At least a year, maybe more. Ms. Sato witnessed the young woman's disappointment.

"There is, however, a program designed for people in your situation. It would mean a lot of hard work on your part. It won't be easy. Tell me what your academic interest would be if we admitted you to the program."

Kagome began to feel hope again.

"Business administration. I thought to decide on a specialty once I got started and found what I liked or what I was good at."

Ms. Sato nodded.

A good choice for you. Your biggest deficiency seems to be math. A business degree doesn't require any of the higher math classes."

She pulled out some papers from her desk. She filled out the papers and handed them to Kagome.

"When we are done, take these to the testing center. The tests you will be taking will determine the areas in which you are still below level. The program is simple. Your financial aid will be approved on a semester by semester basis. As long as you qualify academically, you qualify for aid. Your first two semesters will be a probationary period. If you fall below academically acceptable standards during this period, you will not be allowed to continue."

Ms. Sato typed some information into her computer. When she finished, she took some things off the printer behind her.

"These are your admission papers. Take them to the registrar. Your ID will identify you to the system as a student on the program. You will sign up for the normal curriculum according to the requirements for graduation. Once I have your test scores, I will let you know what additional classes you will need in order to be successful in your core classes. If necessary, we can adjust your schedule at that time. By the time you are finished with your tests, the system should be updated so that you can purchase your books with no problems."

Ms. Sato looked at her watch.

"Do you have any questions?"

Kagome's head was spinning. She was in. For the moment that's all that she focused on. Ms. Sato smiled.

"If you think of any later, let me know. I'm here to help. I have another appointment and you have tests to take."

Kagome wanted to hug the woman like a giddy schoolgirl, but tried to retain at least some semblance of maturity.

"Thank you, Ms. Sato. I appreciate the chance you have given me. I won't let you down."

The heavy backpack felt good on her shoulder. She had worried about taking the tests with no preparation time, but they weren't that difficult. The algebra had given her the most trouble. She never could remember the formulas. She let herself into the apartment and stashed her backpack in her closet. She would worry about how she was going to hide her study time from Shippo later. Right now she had a dinner to cook. She glanced at the clock. And not a lot of time to do it in.

Dinner was almost finished when she heard Shippo come in the front door. She was surprised that he was alone. Was he not coming? She dried her hands.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Damn that sounded like she was disappointed. Shippo's expression told her he had not had a good day.

"He wasn't exactly thrilled that you refused to come to the office."

Boy was that an understatement. He had calmed down almost immediately at the invitation to dinner though. Then he had told Shippo he would not be eating at home tonight. While he wasn't happy to leave Kagome alone with him, it would allow time to plan some strategy with Inuyasha. So he had made reservations for two at a restaurant not far away.

"He'll be here at seven."

He took her hands in his.

"I have a business meeting I couldn't get out of. So I won't be here. We can cancel if you don't want to be left alone with him."

She wandered back to the kitchen.

"He is my husband. I think I can be alone with him for a couple of hours. It's not like he's going to hurt me."

Not physically anyway.

Shippo watched her as she checked on the dinner she was cooking.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Don't worry. I know I told you I need time to think. But I also need to talk to him. I need to see how deep his commitment to working this out is. I don't intend to make this decision lightly."

Although she had already made up her mind after the accident, she had now had time to realize that her decision was heavily influenced by his injury. There were now a lot of factors she needed to consider before she made a final decision. She would not go back on it once she decided.

The doorbell rang. Shippo grabbed his keys.

"If you need me, call."

She nodded.

Shippo opened the door and nodded in greeting to Sesshoumaru before leaving. Kagome stood there looking at him. He closed the door behind him. Kagome felt her throat swell up at the sight. She swallowed nervously. He had a dozen red roses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 22

Kagome took the roses from him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. They're beautiful."

He followed her to the kitchen. He opened a drawer and found the corkscrew. The wine would need to breathe. She found a vase and put the roses on the table. Then she added two wine glasses to the place settings.

She looked around and he was gone. Then she heard music from the living room. He had still said nothing when he returned from the living room. He pulled her chair out and she sat down. She shivered at the close proximity. He brought the wine to the table and filled their glasses.

He had made note of her new clothes. She was wearing a pair of navy blue slacks with a lighter blue top. They actually fit. The top emphasized the swell of her breasts, and the pants hugged her slender waist. He sat down across from her. He reached for her plate. He stopped her from taking it back. Filling it, he set it before her.

"We will talk after we eat. This smells too good to let it get cold. It has been a long time since you cooked for me. I want to enjoy it."

She nodded her acquiescence and waited for him to fill his plate.

Kagome smiled nervously.

"So. How has work been? Since you got your memories back."

"The same. No significant changes."

He watched her as she let the conversation go after his uninformative response.

"And you? Are you finding enough to occupy your time?"

She nodded, but didn't elaborate. The conversation was stilted. As if they were strangers. They were almost finished when he reached for her hand.

"I miss you."

Truth was, she missed him too. But they way things used to be. Not the pain and emptiness. She looked at her small hand engulfed in his large one, but didn't pull it back. His thumb stroked the back of her hand.

"I know you need time. I'm not here to 'push' or 'bully' you. I've been told repeatedly that would be counterproductive. I am here to let you know that I will not give up. I want us to get close again. I've decided the way to do that is the same way I accomplished it the first time. By courting you."

She looked up at him. She had wondered about the roses and the wine. Now she knew.

"You want to start dating again?"

"Yes. For now, our marriage is on hold. It doesn't exist."

She could read the serious intent in his eyes.

"Doesn't exist?"

"Not until you are ready to resume your position as my wife. In every sense of the word. For the time being, we will spend time together. Get to know one another again. Become close again. I can give you the time you want. If you can compromise."

She thought about what he was asking. It wasn't too much to ask. She could deal with that. She didn't really want to push him away all together. She did still enjoy his company. And she was still thinking about a reconciliation. She wasn't ready to tell him about her latest endeavor, but she could find a way to hide it from him. She nodded.

"I can do that."

She was surprised when he took the dishes from her. Just as he had on the island. She shook her head at him.

"I invited you to dinner. Guests don't do dishes."

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"This one does. But I'll let you help if you insist."

She had to smile at his playful attitude. It had been so long since she had seen this side of him. Well, the island didn't count.

Once the dishes were in the dishwasher and the counters all wiped down, she was at a loss. What would they do now? What would he expect? She was surprised when he told her he was leaving. It must have shown in her expression. He chuckled.

"I have an early meeting."

He tilted her chin up.

"And I told you I would not push. I meant it. This is too important to me. You… are too important to me."

She searched his eyes looking for any deception. And found none.

He turned to leave, but stopped before reaching the door.

"I will come by tomorrow. At six. I'm taking you to dinner."

She giggled. He raked a hand through his hair.

"I'm giving you orders, aren't I?"

She nodded, still amused. Some things would never change. And she didn't think she wanted them to. He had managed to surprise her tonight, but underneath it all, he was still the Sesshoumaru she had fallen in love with.

He was relieved she wasn't put off by what amounted to a command for her to have dinner with him. Her sense of humor had been one of the most endearing things about her. After he acquired one of his own that is. He decided to take advantage of her mood.

"If I bring the blue dress, will you wear it for me? I never told you how good you looked in it."

She could only nod.

"I'll make reservations then."

He pulled her to him and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I want everything between us to be clear. This is my declaration of my intentions. You will be mine again."

He kissed her again before letting her go.

"And this time I promise to cherish your love as the precious gift that it is."

Once he was gone, Kagome leaned against the door. She was still dazed. Nothing had been as she expected it. She had expected him to demand she return home. She had expected an argument. She had expected his anger. Instead… he had shown her… determination. Without a doubt. Gentleness. To be sure. She touched her lips. And patience. Something she knew was in short supply when he set his sights on a goal.

She knew enough about his business dealings to know that he could exercise almost limitless patience if it was necessary to obtain his goal. But, if he knew that reaching out with both hands and taking it would accomplish his goal faster, then his patience disappeared faster than ice in July.

She went to her room to contemplate what all this meant to her plans and her goal. She was patient. She had set her goal and taken the first steps toward achieving it. She began to wonder now, if perhaps she had more than one goal. And how would one affect the other?

Shippo met Inuyasha at the restaurant. He had reserved a table earlier. Inuyasha had arrived before him. The maitre d' led him to the table. Inuyasha already had a drink. Shippo ordered one as well.

"He brought roses."

Inuyasha sat up in interest.

"Yeah?"

"And wine."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Ok then. Is it too early to say we were worried for nothing?"

Shippo gave a sigh.

"I never claim victory this soon. Besides there are still too many unknowns. He may have done it to throw her off balance. It would make a seduction easier."

Inuyasha sat back.

"Ok. I know that you and I both spent too much time around Miroku. That would definitely be one of his moves. But Sesshoumaru barely knew him. And by then Miroku had settled down with Sango and changed his perverted ways."

Shippo snorted.

"Well, most of them anyway," Inuyasha amended.

Shippo shook his head at what he considered Inuyasha's foolishness.

"I thought you knew your brother by now. Maybe you just never noticed, but your brother is a smooth operator that could give Miroku a serious run for the money. He knows exactly how to get what he wants from women."

Inuyasha didn't like where this was going. Shippo took a drink.

"He plans his campaigns like a general going into battle. I guarantee he has a plan. And he's not letting us in on it."

Inuyasha set his empty glass down.

"Ok. So he's not happy with the pace we set. What's our next move?"

Shippo downed the rest of his drink.

"It depends on what I find when I get home. If he's in her bed, or he's packed her up and taken her home… There's not a lot we can do except hope he didn't screw it up by pushing too hard and moving too fast. If he pissed her off and she threw him out… Well we try to pick up the pieces and say 'I told you so'. Then we start over."

Inuyasha folded his hands under his chin.

"And if everything went well?"

Shippo hailed the waiter for refills on their drinks.

"Then we are one step closer to out mutual goals."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the bathroom, his hair damp from his shower. He sat down on the bed, the bed that he should be sharing. Vowed he would be sharing soon. As he worked the tangles out of his hair, he thought of his miko's gentle hands. Tonight had gone well. She hadn't objected to the idea of dating.

He stroked the brush through his long locks. In fact she had seemed pleased with the idea. He had come to the conclusion that if he continued to listen to the idiots, he would still be wooing her when she was old and gray. He intended to have her mated long before that. So that she would never be old and gray.

He lay back on the bed. He had to admit, the idiots were right about one thing. He couldn't push. He had seen it too many times. If she was pushed to do something she didn't think she wanted, she'd dig in. And was stubborn enough to stay that way long after she decided that she really did want it. Just on principle. He smiled. That was his Kagome. And she was his, even if she denied it at the moment.

He folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Tonight the victory had been his. It had been but a skirmish. Tomorrow the war started in earnest. And in all the centuries he'd lived, once his mind had accepted that war was inevitable, he'd never lost. He did not intend to lose this one. Not when the outcome meant more to him than any war he had ever fought.

Shippo hurried through his morning shower and dressed quickly. When he got home last night, Sesshoumaru was gone and Kagome was already asleep. It had taken a supreme amount of self-control to go to bed without waking her. He was dying to know what had happened after he left. And knew Inuyasha would attack him for information as soon as he got to work.

Kagome had breakfast ready as usual when he got to the kitchen. She didn't look as if anything untoward had happened last night.

"Good Morning, Shippo."

Her cheerful voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Good morning. How did it go last night?"

He might as well get his questions out of the way. She sat down across the table from him.

"Surprisingly well."

Shippo started eating.

"Details?"

She grinned. She knew he wouldn't let her get away with not telling him.

"He ate, he helped with the dishes, we talked, he left."

Shippo choked and grabbed his coffee.

"He helped with the dishes?"

She nodded smirking.

"Ok? So who was really here last night?"

She laughed.

"Is it really so hard to believe he can be domestic? It's not the first time, you know."

"So, are you going to see him again?"

She giggled again.

"Yes, Father. I have a date with him again tonight."

He shook his head at her sarcasm. He supposed he did sound like a father grilling his daughter about her first date. Date? He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her.

"You said date…"

She nodded.

"He's backing off. It seems we are dating now. He still calls it courting. He has declared his intentions."

"And they are?"

"To win me back. The way he did it the first time."

Shippo sat back. Well I'll be damned, he thought. Sesshoumaru had managed to surprise him. He couldn't wait to share this little development with Inuyasha. Perhaps they had been worried for nothing. Sesshoumaru had taken the one route they had never considered. And judging by Kagome's good mood this morning, it seemed to be working.

As six o'clock approached, Kagome was nervous. She had taken the time this morning to have her hair done. It was growing out, but still uneven where she had butchered it. He had never even asked her why she had done it. Or mentioned it at all. She had told the stylist to do whatever he thought would look good on her, but leave the length. So he had layered it and tapered the back. She looked in the mirror. She was pleased with the result. It made her look older, more mature.

She dressed knowing she would be changing once he got there. She wondered, not for the first time, why she had agreed to wear the dress. Other than pleasing him. At least she wouldn't have to answer Shippo's questions about it. They would be gone before he got home.

She wondered where he was taking her. The dress she would be wearing was not suitable for burgers or a family restaurant. Her butterflies increased. And she didn't know why. She had gotten used to the upscale restaurants and clubs while they were dating the first time. Of course it had been a while. Maybe it wasn't where she would be going that made her nervous, but rather who she would be going with.

The doorbell rang and she opened it.

"Hi."

He smiled at her.

"Hi, yourself."

He stepped in and she closed the door behind him. He was dressed to perfection, but then when wasn't he? He handed her the roses first. Again with the roses. He had always spoiled her. Until… She mentally slapped herself. She would not think about that tonight. She took them to the kitchen for a vase. She ended up with a water pitcher. It wasn't surprising that a man's apartment would not have a lot of flower vases. Knowing Sesshoumaru, and remembering the first time they dated, she would need to buy some.

"Thank you. But you didn't need to bring more roses. The one's from last night will still be fresh for days."

"Until you have daily access to your garden again, I will bring the roses to you."

He's pushing, she thought. Well maybe not pushing. But a gentle nudge, nonetheless. A reminder of one of the pluses to giving in.

He handed her the dress. It was in a plastic bag. He even had it cleaned. How many men would have thought of that? But then he was one of the most meticulous men she had ever known. She took it from him.

"Have a seat. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"No. Thank you."

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute."

She was halfway to her room when she heard his voice purr, "If you aren't, should I come help?"

She continued on without answering him. She closed the door and leaned against it. She couldn't be mad about the comment. He had always been suggestive, so she couldn't hold it against him. He had said they would be dating like the first time. He had made suggestive comments then too. Maybe she was just a little more sensitive to them now.

He smirked as he sat down to wait for her. He had sensed her increased heart rate and accelerated breathing. It was good to know that she was not immune to him. It would play a vital part in his plan to win her back. He certainly wasn't immune to her. As evidenced by his own reaction to his suggestive words.

She dressed quickly, trusting that he would indeed come help if she took too long. She refused to acknowledge the part of her that would welcome it. He stood when she came back to the living room. She came to a stop in front of him. He held up a box and extracted the pendant from it. She had left behind the jewelry he had bought for her. Fastening it around her neck, he let his fingers caress her neck.

One hand threaded lightly through her hair. His voice was low.

"I like it. It makes you look worldly."

He took a step back as if not trusting his restraint so close to her.

"I made reservations for seven. We should go if we don't want to be late."

She stopped to pick up her purse and her key. Once outside, he gave her his arm and led her to the waiting limo.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 23

Shippo threw his keys on the table. He couldn't sense Kagome in the apartment. He had hoped to get back before they left. He smiled when he saw Kagome's note. She'd left his dinner in the fridge. All he had to do was pop it in the microwave. It seemed her good mood had lasted all day.

He saw the new roses in the water pitcher. I guess I should get used to the smell, he thought. Smirking, he carried his dinner to the table. He had brought some work home with him. And if that didn't carry him through until Sesshoumaru brought her home, he could always watch a movie.

The limo stopped in front of a restaurant downtown. The uniformed doorman opened the door and held out a gloved hand to assist her. Sesshoumaru climbed out after her and wrapped her arm through his. The doorman then opened an ornately carved door and they entered an alcove where an elegantly dressed hostess bowed to them.

"Welcome Sesshoumaru sama. Your table is waiting."

She ushered them through a hallway and past a balcony overlooking the main dining room. There was a marble fountain in the center of the room, the dining tables arranged around it. Kagome had never been here before. Everything about the place reflected a quiet elegance, the kind only evident in the most exclusive establishments.

They were led to a private dining room. Sesshoumaru pulled out her chair and then once she was seated, he took the chair across from her.

The hostess bowed again.

"Your server will be here shortly. May I inquire as to your wine preference?"

Sesshoumaru gave her the name and vintage year of his selection. Kagome had never really learned a great deal about wines. She hadn't been much of a wine drinker before she started dating Sesshoumaru. Some of it had taken a while to get used to.

The hostess bowed again and closed the door behind her. Kagome was curious.

"She seemed to know you. She used sama instead of san. I thought only those who know the real you used that."

He smiled at her.

"Your powers are rusty from nonuse, miko. Our hostess is a demoness. All of the employees in this establishment are demons. The owner is a business acquaintance of mine. I helped him obtain the funding to open this restaurant about four months ago."

"So that's why I've never been here before. Have you?"

"Yes. I was here on opening night. And a time or two since."

She tried not to let her smile fall as she wondered if he had been here alone. Sesshoumaru did not notice the slight change in her mood.

"Inuyasha, of course, was less than appreciative of the atmosphere. He was quite put out that they do not serve burgers here. Shippo, however, was impressed enough to make it a regular location for some of his business dinners when he is in the country."

Kagome smiled at him, her mood restored.

"Why the private room? The main dining room would have been fine."

"I wanted to be alone with you."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. The server entered followed by the wine steward. Sesshoumaru gave the server their order while the wine steward opened the wine and poured a little into Sesshoumaru's glass. Sesshoumaru tasted the wine and set his glass down with a nod of approval. The steward filled Kagome's glass and then Sesshoumaru's. He set the bottle into a bucket and bowed before leaving the room.

Knowing he had some time before the first course would arrive, Sesshoumaru stood and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Until that moment she hadn't paid any attention to the soft music playing. She put her hand in his and allowed him to bring her to her feet. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him and covered her other hand with his as he settled it onto his chest over his heart. She smiled at him as her free hand slid up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

Satisfied to have her in his arms, he began to move in time to the music. He had been quite clear in his instructions when he made the reservation. No loud obnoxious music. Only soft, slow, romantic sounds would be heard in this room tonight. He was unconcerned with what was popular at the moment. It did not suit his purposes.

He led her back to her chair when the soft knock heralded the arrival of the first course of their meal. All too soon the dessert arrived and Kagome wondered where the time had gone. She was relaxed and enjoying herself. Sesshoumaru had said they would date as they had before. And it did remind her of the first time. He was the perfect dinner companion. He kept up his side of the conversation all through dinner.

She remembered all the things they used to talk about. They talked about his business, current world news, and various other subjects. He never criticized her opinions, even if they differed from his. He always treated her as if she had a brain. Tonight had been the same. She had really missed their discussions.

When they got back to the apartment, he walked her to the door. She unlocked it since she wasn't sure that Shippo was home.

"Would you like to come in for a drink before you go?"

"I can't stay, but I will come in for a moment."

He reached for the doorknob. She tilted her head.

"If you have to go, why come in?"

He ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek.

"Because I'm going to kiss you and I don't wish to do it in the hall."

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

He followed her into the apartment. Shippo was headed for the kitchen with an empty bowl when they came in.

"Hi. Would you guys like to watch a movie? I killed the popcorn, but I can make some more."

Sesshoumaru politely declined.

"I can't stay. The Masara proposal needs a lot of work. I have to be in the office early."

Shippo continued on to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms.

"I have a meeting tomorrow night. I probably won't be able to leave the office until late. But I will call you soon for our next date. Alright?"

She nodded as he lowered his lips to hers. She pulled back.

"Shippo…"

Sesshoumaru gave her an amused smile.

"I think the kit is old enough to handle seeing his mother kissed."

And he picked up right where he had left off. Shippo leaned against the kitchen door with a smirk of his own.

Kagome didn't hear from Sesshoumaru for two days. Shippo had come in very late the last two nights, so tired that he barely ate the dinner she prepared before going to bed. He told her they were all putting in a lot of hours. A small promising company was struggling to fight off a hostile take over.

Three things had made this company a must to acquire. The first was that the company was growing steadily. Another three to five years and the company would be strong enough to fend of any takeover bids without assistance.

The second was that the product produced by the company was in short supply at this point in time, and was something Shippo said that they themselves used in one of their manufacturing processes. That made it imperative that they ensured the product remained available to them at a reasonable price.

The third was that the owner of the company attempting the takeover was one of Sesshoumaru's long time business rivals. Kagome hid her smile when Shippo told her this. She was almost certain which of the three reasons was the most important to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru hated even the thought of losing. The word just wasn't in his vocabulary.

By Saturday, they had hammered out an agreement with the company. It would come into Sesshoumaru's business group as a subsidiary. It would enjoy the protection of the larger corporation while retaining its management and company structure. Kagome was sure that Sesshoumaru was decidedly smug about the victory.

It was late Saturday when he called to ask her to spend the day with him on Sunday. They would start with a picnic in the park and go from there. Knowing her leisure time would be seriously curtailed with the start of classes on Monday, she readily agreed. She allowed herself to relax and enjoy Sunday. It would probably be her last stress free day for several months.

She knew that Monday would begin a cycle of juggling her classes and her private life. With no one knowing she was doing that. She had to turn down Sesshoumaru's invitation to lunch on Monday. She told him she was meeting one of her old high school friends for lunch and some shopping. She felt guilty enough about lying to him and then he had to go and offer her some shopping money. She turned him down of course. Since it was hardly the first time she had turned down an offer of money from him, it didn't make him suspicious.

Her pattern of continued refusals of his invitations did arouse his suspicions though. It didn't take him long to see the pattern. She had no problem accepting his evening invitations. However, she refused almost all of his daytime invitations. Unless it was on the weekend. When this continued unchanged for several weeks, he decided enough was enough. He wanted answers. And he almost always got what he wanted.

He knew better than to confront her directly about her activities. His own security people were demons and she was far too good at sensing them for him to employ any of them to get his answers. But he did have another alternative. He pulled out his business card index. A human private detective he had used before with some success. He picked up the phone.

Kagome had gotten back into the habit of studying. It hadn't taken long. When she got her test results back, the only severe deficiency she had was, unsurprisingly, math. Since her business degree only required financial math courses, working in the remedial math class she needed wasn't a problem. It would not extend the time required to obtain her degree.

Her mid term test grades had been better than she expected. Of course she had locked herself in her room the weekend before and claimed illness to avoid everyone while she studied. She had to laugh at herself afterward. With all the times she had used a fake illness to skip school to go to the past, it was ironic that she now used a fake illness to conceal her studying from the others.

The semester was almost over now and final exams were coming up in a matter of days. She needed to study. At least she was passing all of her classes. That meant that she only had to pass her finals to pass the courses. She was, of course, aiming for more than just passing them. But it was nice to know that complete failure was very unlikely.

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair. The human detective had just left his office. He had been stunned when the man had presented his report. He had followed her for a month. He even had photographic evidence to support his findings. Of all the possibilities that had crossed his mind, this was the last thing he would have considered. Well, other than an affair that is. He had learned his lesson the hard way on that one. He would not make that particular mistake again.

He stroked his chin as he looked at the photos. He really considered the most logical answer to be that she had gotten some low paying job. She knew that would not have gone over well with any of them. But she was independent enough to do it anyway. Just to say she was earning some sort of living for herself. Even if it didn't pay enough to actually live on.

He never considered that she might be going to school. Shippo hadn't said a word. Which meant she was probably hiding it from him too. That brought up another question. Did she intend to continue as they were, only dating, until she graduated? That was four years. He knew she had no previous credits. She had barely finished high school. There had been no time for anything else. Not even driving classes.

He had his answers now. What was he going to do with the information? He wasn't going to interfere. If she wanted this, then he was fine with it. If she had told him, he would have paid for it. He would have gotten her into a more prestigious school. He would have had a car and driver at her disposal. He shook his head. His little independent Kagome had done this on her own with no one's help. He was proud of her. Now how was he going to help her without her knowing he was on to her?

He folded his hands under his chin. The semester is almost over. He wondered what her grades were. What her major was. Did she intend to start a career when she graduated? Or was this just to say she could accomplish it? The school of course would give him no answers. He had no connections to this school, so no way around the policies and procedures. He couldn't just ask her. She would know he'd been having her followed.

He smiled. He could live with those questions a little while longer. Until she felt she could tell him. He would make sure his invitations didn't conflict with her studies. She had turned down all of his lunch invitations except for the weekends. He knew with the end of the semester would come final exams and she would need time to study for them.

He couldn't just suddenly change everything. She would wonder why he stopped asking. Nodding as he picked up the phone. He wouldn't stop asking her, he would let her tell him with her excuses what was not convenient for her schedule.

He leaned back in his chair frowning. She had just turned him down for Friday night. That had to mean final exams were closer than he thought. She sounded stressed. She had told him her family was coming over Friday night for dinner. He knew it was a lie. He had talked to her mother earlier today. She was not yet aware that they were living apart.

Perhaps if he just dropped by. Just for a moment or two to see her family, of course. When he caught her in her lie, would she finally tell him the truth? He had been hurt at first that she didn't trust him enough to tell him about her plans to go to school. But the hurt faded as soon as he realized he hadn't given her any reasons to trust him in the last months. Not with anything. That's why he was moving slowly. To regain that trust.

There was a time when it was second nature for her to share the events of her life. He vowed she would one day share her life with him again. He decided against putting her on the spot. It was underhanded and manipulative. Exactly what she accused him of being. He would wait until she was ready to tell him.

Friday brought another change of plans. His resolve crumbled to dust when Shippo complained that he was being thrown out of his apartment.

"I understand the whole dating again thing. I think it's great. But if you want to have dinner alone, can't you take her out? I really wanted to watch the basketball game tonight."

So, Sesshoumaru thought, she used her family to turn down my invitation. Now she's using me as an excuse to get rid of her roommate. Perhaps it's time for her conflicting stories to catch up to her.

"Why don't you go out to the house and watch the game there? I'll even call the cook and have some snacks ready for you. Call Inuyasha and have him join you if he doesn't already have plans."

He smirked as he made plans for their dinner alone. He decided to forego the roses and wine tonight. She'd probably prefer a pizza. So he called to order it. Looking at his watch and calculating how long it would take him to get there, he gave them Shippo's address and the requested delivery time. He planned to arrive before the delivery driver.

Kagome had expected Shippo to come home before going out for the evening. She had waited to bring her books out until after he left. She was beginning to think he wasn't coming home when the doorbell rang. She answered the door and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there. He looked as though he had come straight from work.

Her mind was quickly trying to come up with answers for the questions he was bound to have about her family. He took pity on her and supplied her answers for her.

"I understand your family had to cancel. I'm afraid your message didn't reach me. If Shippo hadn't told me about your dinner plans, then you would be spending the evening alone."

Kagome groaned inwardly. How did she ever believe she could tell them two different stories and they wouldn't compare notes?

"I'm sorry. I didn't get a call back saying you would be here, so I thought you weren't coming. I didn't make anything."

He stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

After draping his jacket and tie over a chair, he rolled up his sleeves.

"It's quite alright Kagome."

He checked his watch.

"The pizza I ordered should be here in a few minutes."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How did you know I didn't have anything made?"

He pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat down.

"We'll talk about it later. For now, go get your books. I will help you study."

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 24

"Go get your books. I will help you study."

Kagome's mouth fell open.

"And just why would I need to study?"

He sighed.

"I know all about it, Kagome. I came over to help."

She glared at him.

"And just how do you know?"

The doorbell rang. He got up.

"Hold that thought. The pizza is here."

He paid the delivery driver and set the pizza on the table. She continued to glare at him as he got out plates and set them on the table. She was tapping her fingers on the table.

"I'm waiting."

He ignored her as he went to the refrigerator and got out two sodas. He set one in front of her and opened the pizza box. He put a slice of pizza on her plate.

"Pepperoni and green pepper. Your favorite."

She was still glaring at him.

"You followed me, didn't you?"

He snorted.

"Of course I didn't."

He put a slice on his plate.

"I paid someone to do it for me."

"Arrgh! You are the most arrogant, the most controlling…"

He picked up her slice of pizza and shoved it into her mouth.

"You sounded stressed when I called. That means you're worried. You can sit there angry and indignant while we argue like children. Or you can get your books and accept my help. Either way I am not going anywhere."

She continued to glare at him as she bit the pizza he had stuffed in her mouth. Setting the rest of the piece back on her plate, she chewed and swallowed. He sat down across from her and watched her as he began to eat. She didn't say anything but kept glaring at him as she ate. After a moment of silence, Sesshoumaru thought it safe to begin his explanation.

"I noticed you were turning down my invitations to lunch. Every weekday. It became a pattern. I thought perhaps you had taken a job somewhere. You are my wife. It is my duty to protect you. I can't do that if I don't know where you are. Shippo seemed oblivious, so that told me you were hiding whatever you were doing from him too. I was worried. And I knew that if you were going to such lengths to hide it from everyone, then you certainly would not tell me if I asked."

She continued eating. And glaring. He tried again.

"When I found out what you were doing, I was proud of you."

This combined with his offer to help her study brought her out of her silence and her anger.

"You mean you don't mind? You aren't going to tell me to quit and come home?"

His eyes softened.

"Do I really seem that controlling to you? I want you to be happy. If going back to school makes you happy, then why would I deny you?"

She was at a loss. She had never considered that he would encourage her efforts.

"I plan to get my degree. It's going to take four years."

"Then it will take four years. What is your major?"

"Business."

"Do you plan to specialize? Or declare a minor?"

"I don't know for sure yet. I thought I'd wait and see if I really took a liking to any one area, or if I had strong skills."

He nodded.

"Reasonable. How are your grades?"

She couldn't believe it. He actually seemed interested.

"My average is a B+ right now. It's kind of hard to study when I have to hide it. That's why I had to get rid of everybody tonight. My finals are really important."

He reached for another piece of pizza.

"Will you let me help you?"

She sighed.

"I could really use it. Thank you. But I'm still mad at you. You know that, right?"

He sighed. Like it was the first time. He also knew it would not be the last.

"I understand."

After they finished eating, Sesshoumaru cleaned up while Kagome got out her books. When she got everything set out, Sesshoumaru joined her after turning on the tv.

She frowned.

"I thought you wanted to help me. If you'd rather watch the game I understand."

He kissed the tip of her nose on the way to his seat.

"I don't care for basketball. But that is what Shippo is watching at our house right now. I turned it on so we could gage when he would be returning. You didn't say you were ready to tell him your secret. And I certainly won't volunteer the information. He can hire his own PI."

She smiled at not only his willingness to share in her conspiracy, but the way he said 'our house' without hesitation. But she was still mad at him. Especially after reminding her of the PI.

Once the game ended, he helped her conceal all evidence of their activities. Shippo would be home in less than an hour if he left as soon as the game was over. She felt her time had been very productively spent tonight. He not only grilled her on known test material, he helped explain some things she hadn't understood during the professor's lecture. He was, of course, one of the world's most successful businessmen. She doubted there was anything he couldn't teach her. He could probably teach some of her professors a thing or three.

Once she had her books put away in her room, they cuddled up on the couch and turned on a movie. He put an arm around her. She laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you for your help. It's probably the most studying I'll get this weekend. Shippo thinks he has to keep me company if I don't go out."

"You will spend this weekend with me. I will pick you up in the morning for a day spent shopping. We'll think of something for Sunday."

"But how will I study? I can't sneak my books out. Shippo will figure it out."

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his cheek against her hair.

"Leave that to me. I have a plan."

Kagome got a good night's sleep. She wasn't sure how Sesshoumaru intended to help her study without her books and laptop, but she trusted him. He would find a way. He always seemed to find a way to get what he wanted done. She felt better now that he knew. She hadn't liked lying to him. And knowing that he supported her efforts made her happy. But she was still mad at him. For the way he went about it, of course. Although she had to admit, she wouldn't have told him if he asked. But that didn't give him the right to have her followed.

Aw, who the hell was she kidding? This is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West she was talking about. Of course he would have her followed. Without a second thought. He wanted to know, so he did what was necessary to get his answer. He wasn't one to let a little thing like privacy stop him. She had expected and accepted that he would find out where she was staying without her telling him, why would this be any different? She pinched the bridge of her nose. She was going to have to accept that she would never be able to hide anything from him. Not for very long anyway.

She was dressed and ready when Sesshoumaru arrived. Shippo was at the table finishing his breakfast. She went into his arms when she opened the door for him.

He whispered in her ear.

"I have just slipped a note in your pocket. Follow my lead and when you get to your room, send a copy of all your files to the web address on the note."

He pulled back from her and used his claw to sever the thread holding on one of her buttons. She gasped and clutched her blouse closed. Sesshoumaru handed her the button.

"It seems you have lost a button. I will wait while you change."

He then went to take a seat at the table and engaged Shippo in conversation. Kagome went back to her room. She opened the note when she closed her door. She recognized the website as one of those online storage sites that a lot of the other students used. She powered on her laptop while she got out another blouse. It didn't take long to copy the files. He had set up a user name and password for her.

She was surprised to find that he had driven himself. He usually used the limo when he took her out. He helped her into his silver Lexus. Once they were on the road, he explained his plan to her.

"We will stop by the campus bookstore and we will purchase another set of books. I'll keep them at the house for you. With your notes stored online, it won't matter where you are, you can still study."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. He had the perfect plan. Except…

"I can't afford another set of books."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"We will discuss this later. At the house. After we are finished with our shopping."

She resigned herself to letting him get his way. For now. He was right. They would discuss it later.

Sesshoumaru let the subject drop. There would probably be an argument later, but he would not lie to her. She would stop refusing to let him take care of her. She was his wife. His responsibility. He would tell her that he had given Shippo money for her support. She was not going to like that. Nor was she going to like what else he had to tell her.

Once they reached the house, he gathered her books and carried them in. He didn't stop until he pushed open the door to her seldom used office. Setting them on the desk, he then closed and locked the door.

"We can't use my study. Inuyasha and Shippo have too much access to it. No one ever comes in here now that you are gone. There is plenty of space. Your bookshelves are bare and the computer is at your disposal. Anything that you need will be made available to you. Including my help if you need it."

He sat down in one of the chairs and indicated she do the same.

"Now, we will get the argument out of the way since you have a great deal of studying to do."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You seem reasonably certain there will be an argument. That means you've done something else you know I am not going to like. Spill it."

He met her hostile gaze head on.

"I think we are past the whole 'I had you followed' thing. So we will move on to the next topic of contention. That being your support."

She began to tap her foot.

"That is not a topic of contention because it isn't up for debate."

He folded his hands in his lap as one knee crossed the other.

"You are right. It is not. You are my wife and it is my duty to support you. It is also my pleasure to do so."

He held up a hand to forestall her reply.

"You should know that Shippo has received funds from me for your support. I'm sure he did not wish to, but he is aware of the demon customs and wisely accepted."

She was fuming at the revelation, but she was also aware of the demon customs. If he didn't support his mate, then his mate had grounds to refuse him as an unworthy mate. It would be the ultimate humiliation for a demon lord. He would be the laughingstock of the demon community. No matter how mad she was at him, she would not subject him to that.

"Ok. I'll give you that. For appearances sake only."

She bit back the urge to tell him she would repay it. There was no point. If they got back together, then everything was half hers by human and demon law. If they divorced, then the judge would award her compensation as well as spousal support. She frowned. That's the first time the thought of divorce had crossed her mind in months. Not since they had begun dating.

He knew his next words would be the ones to send her formidable temper soaring. He was not disappointed.

"Now we will discuss your degree plans. I know you had to have received financial aid this semester. And probably have it lined up for future semesters. While I am quite proud of your initiative and resourcefulness, it ends now."

She exploded.

"You said you had no problem with me going to school. Are you going to change your mind now?"

"Calm down, Kagome. I have no intention of asking you to quit. I meant that I will be taking over the payment of your expenses."

"I don't want to be dependent on your money."

"You have made that quite clear. I have already explained the matter of your support. This is merely an extension of my duty. And it certainly pleases me to be able to give you something that will make you happy."

She sat back in her chair as her mind sifted through everything she wanted and everything he told her. He knew she was wrestling with her practical side and her independent side.

"Kagome, you need to let me win this one. I know you are in a place right now that wants to be independent of me. You have proven that you can succeed alone. There was never a doubt in my mind that you could. Allow me to help you. If nothing else, I can help you become more independent in the end. And do not take this the wrong way. I am not trying to guilt you into a decision. But have you considered that if I pick up your expenses, then that will free up your financial aid for another deserving student?"

She jumped up to pace.

"Damn you. You and your logic. You could talk the devil out of his shirt, you know that?"

He smirked. "It's hanging in my closet at this moment. Would you like to see it?"

She stopped pacing, a choked sound coming from lips attempting to suppress laughter.

"If I don't give in, you'll just find a way to do it behind my back anyway. Won't you? And you are right, if I give in, someone else can have my slot in the program. Someone who doesn't have resources to ignore. So I guess I have to stop ignoring mine. Since you won't let me ignore them anyway. And don't think that I am not still mad at you."

She continued to pace. He watched the expressions come and go as she thought about her answer. He was fairly certain her practical side would win, despite her anger. He knew his miko well.

He never changed. He was arrogant, controlling, overbearing, sneaky, manipulative… And just who was she trying to kid? He was that way when she married him. She knew him for what he was. A force of nature that overwhelmed everything in his path. She decided she could cope with that when she said yes. And now she was trying to make him change. Like that was going to happen.

She didn't really want him to change. Then he wouldn't be the man that she married. The man that she fell in love with. Ok. That was settled. In her mind at least. Now to figure out how she was going to play his game. He had a lot to make up for. All those months of pain. He could start by giving her something that was solely hers. Her education.

When she really thought about it objectively, it made sense to give in. He wanted to pay for her education. Why not let him? It's not like he can't afford it. With his business sense it would be foolish to turn down his offer of help. There was so much he could teach her. Yes, she was mad at him and his high handedness. But she was not foolish enough to let it get in the way of what she wanted. Anger had no place in these negotiations. Time to take a page from his book and set forth her terms for this merger.

She abruptly sat down.

"Aright. Here are the terms of my acceptance of your offer."

She ticked off her fingers.

"One. This will have nothing to do with us personally. It has nothing to do with our dating or possible reconciliation. Two. You will not interfere in any way. What I achieve, I will know that I did it. It will be on my merits and not because of your money or influence. Three. When I get my degree, and I will not settle for less, I will be finding a job. I refuse to spend four years of my life acquiring skills I will never use. If we do get back together, can you be satisfied with a working wife?"

He nodded.

"Your terms are quite acceptable. I never intended you to be a housewife unless it is what you wanted. Five hundred years ago, you would have been a pampered lady with servants to cater to your every whim. Times have changed."

He got up and pulled her into his arms.

"You know, you can be a wife and still be independent."

He nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access.

"I'm beginning to see that."

He dragged his tongue across her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"We should get started if you are to get any studying done."

She bit her lip to contain the whimper when he let her go.

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 25

Over the next two days she discovered he was a hard taskmaster. They went over and over the material until she could recite it in her sleep. He allowed her to stop only when she was too tired to remain awake. By the time Monday and her first final rolled around, she was sure she hated him. When she breezed through the first test with no difficulties, she wanted to kiss him. By the end of the week, she was ready to bow down before him and worship him as a god. When the test scores were posted and she aced them all, she was ready to profess her undying love. Scratch that. Not a good idea. He was certain to misunderstand the meaning. She decided a simple thank you would suffice. But how do you say a simple thank you to the person who helped you make the Dean's list?

Sesshoumaru waited for her call. He was as anxious as Kagome to know what her grades were. His miko was intelligent, of that there was no doubt. He knew that from the way she held up her end of their many conversations. She had lacked focus when she was younger, but now that she had matured, she had drive and determination. He gave a small shake of his head. That drive and determination of hers was also what stood in his way of getting what he wanted. His miko back in his life as she was meant to be.

His concentration was off. He had told his assistants to hold his calls and cancel his appointments. The only call he wanted to answer would be coming in on his cell phone, not his office phone. Everything else could be handled by Inuyasha or Shippo. He debated going home, but he wanted to be close when she called. He would be there for her whether it was for celebration or comfort. He had offered to pick her up, but she had declined. She knew he would draw attention the moment he was recognized. It would lead to questions from her fellow students that she didn't want to answer. No one on the campus knew her since she used her maiden name.

That was something that bothered him as well. She was his wife. She should be using his name. Although he had to admit it would have made it harder for her to accomplish her early goals. One of which was to prevent him from finding out her secret. He smirked. She should have known that he would find out. He was very adept at getting information. He had an entire network of individuals at his beck and call.

He glanced at his watch. She should have called by now. The grades were going to be posted at ten. It was now half past. The only reason she would not have called is if… No. Not possible. She was prepared as well as she could have been for the tests. He had left her alone all week so that she could concentrate on them. It had to be something as simple as the grades had not been posted on time. He clenched his fist when he realized he was drumming his fingers impatiently on the desk. He was not nervous. He was never nervous. So why did he once again have to still his drumming fingers?

It was a quarter past eleven when his cell finally rang.

"Kagome? I was expecting you to call sooner. Is something wrong?"

She smiled on her end. He always got right to the point.

"Sesshoumaru? I need to see you. Can you get away?"

Her voice was flat. He got his keys out of his desk and stood.

"I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"At the apartment. If you are busy, I understand."

He was halfway to the door.

"I said I'm on my way. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Ok. Thanks."

He closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. She sounded… He didn't know. She wasn't excited. She wasn't crying. What the hell was wrong? If he thought he could pull it off without being seen, he would have been there in seconds. He would have to settle for the car. And there better not be any damn cops between here and the apartment. He would not tolerate any additional delays.

Kagome stared for a moment at her phone. Twenty minutes, huh? That gave her a little time to freshen up before he got there. She sincerely hoped he didn't get pulled over. She could only pity the unfortunate cop who would wish it had been his day off afterward, or at the very least that his assignment had been on the other side of the city.

She checked the cake once more before she hurried off to get ready. It was almost cool enough to put the frosting on. It would be by the time she got back. For some reason he had always liked her German chocolate cake. She was satisfied that lunch would be done by the time he got here.

Sesshoumaru's mind was sifting through all of the possibilities on the way to the Shippo's apartment. There was no way she could have failed her tests. She knew the material. He had been impressed by how easily she had responded to his questions over the weekend. She had told him about her poor math skills. He hadn't seen any evidence of poor math skills. He had figured her frequent absences while she traveled to the past had handicapped her in that area. He was impatient to find out what had happened.

Kagome stepped back to take a last look at the table. She had just set the last of the food out. The champagne was chilled and the cake was frosted and on the table. Everything was perfect. Now all she needed was for the other participant in the celebration to arrive. She'd had a hard time not telling him the news on the phone. She was impatient and excited, but this way was more fun.

He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He wasn't sure what to expect. When Kagome opened the door, her expression gave him no clues. She didn't appear to be overly upset. He walked in when she stepped back. He turned to her as she closed the door.

"What is wrong? You were late calling. On the phone, you didn't sound…"

He stopped when the smells finally demanded his attention. He could definitely smell chicken. And was that…German chocolate cake?

He looked back at her to see a huge grin on her face. Before he could blink, she had launched herself into his arms, wrapping hers tightly around his neck.

"I aced them all! Thank you! Thank you! I made the Dean's list!"

He spun her around before setting her on her feet once again. She took his hand and led him to the table.

"I'm sorry I was late. I wanted to celebrate so I stopped at the market."

He opened the champagne and poured two glasses. Once she had taken hers, he held his up.

"Congratulations on your achievement. I know it will be the first of many."

She smiled at him.

"It wasn't only my achievement. I couldn't have done it without your help. You kept me focused and made studying possible. Thank you."

He nodded.

"Have you thought about what you will do over winter break?"

She set her glass down.

"I thought I would just enjoy the season. It is my favorite time of year."

He was well aware of that. This time last year she was still dealing with her breakup with Inuyasha. And recovering from her illness, though he hadn't known it at the time. It had not dampened her enthusiasm for the holidays in the slightest.

He'd been anticipating their first Christmas together as mates. And with one monumental lapse in judgment, he now found himself facing Christmas alone. And even if not alone, then at least far different from what he had imagined. He shook off the less than pleasant thoughts. He would not allow them to intrude on his time with her.

As he helped her load the dishwasher, he decided he did not want their time together to end this soon.

"Let's go out. Take a drive. Your mind needs a break after all the hard work you've done this semester."

She turned a bright smile on him.

"Ok. Let me put on a sweater. It's beginning to get colder."

She returned a few minutes later wearing a soft pink turtleneck sweater. She grabbed her jacket and they left the apartment. As he drove, they talked about her plans for the next semester. Registration was the first week in January and she told him she had already selected her courses. She had not yet decided if she would attend the summer session. It would, of course, shorten the time it would take to complete her degree. But she didn't know if she wanted to deal with the stress. She would decide for sure once the spring semester was over. By then, she just might need the break.

She looked out the window during a lull in the conversation. They had traveled a good ways out of town. Traffic was almost nonexistent. When she asked if they were headed anywhere in particular, he pulled into a small convenience store. She got out and followed him in. After purchasing two bottled waters, they exited the store. She was surprised when he went to the driver's door. He always opened her door for her. She raised an eyebrow when he leaned on the car.

"You are on the wrong side of the car."

She frowned her confusion, when she heard him say, "Heads up."

She barely caught the keys he tossed at her.

"Huh?"

He smirked.

"Don't you think it's about time you learned to drive?"

She squealed and ran around to the driver's side.

"You mean it? You never had time before."

He reached out to tenderly stroke her cheek.

"I should have made time."

For so many things, he thought. He opened the door and helped her in before going around to the passenger side.

She already had her seatbelt on and the keys in the ignition when he got in. He made sure she adjusted the seat and mirrors to the perfect positions for her shorter stature. She knew the basics. It was impossible to get to her age and not know, having watched the procedure probably thousands of times. He was glad his Lexus was an automatic. It would be much easier to learn than a manual transmission.

She started the engine when he instructed her to. She turned nervous eyes to him.

"What if I wreck your car?"

He chuckled.

"I won't let anything happen to you. And cars can be repaired or replaced."

She smiled at his confidence and tried to summon a little of her own.

"I can take down demons. I made the Dean's list. I can learn to drive a car."

He sat back.

"That's my girl. Now put the gear shift in reverse and lightly press on the gas pedal to back up slowly. Use your mirrors to check your surroundings."

Half an hour later, he had her turn around and head back to the convenience store. It was beginning to rain and he knew she was not ready to deal with wet roads yet. She pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off.

"How did I do?"

"Very well for your first time. We will do this again when the weather is better. I want you to have a little more experience and confidence before we do this on wet roads. We should still have a couple of weeks before we get snow."

He got out and went around to open her door. She followed him back to the passenger side. Before he could open the door, she pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you."

He ran a hand through her hair.

"You should know how to drive. And I should have seen to it sooner."

He helped her in and hurried back to his side. It was raining harder. He was soaked by the time he got in. He shivered slightly from the chill. She noticed it immediately.

"You need to get into some dry clothes before you catch cold."

He decided not to remind her that demons rarely get sick. It was uncomfortable in the wet clothes.

"Would you mind if I stop off at the house before I take you back to the apartment?"

He refused to say 'take her home'. It was not her home. It was merely where she was staying temporarily.

"Of course I don't mind. You need to dry off and change clothes."

They reached the house in a matter of minutes. He parked in front of the main entrance. It was still raining. He flipped his cell phone open. Moments later a servant with a large umbrella opened the passenger door and helped Kagome out, making sure she stayed dry on the short walk to the front door. Sesshoumaru was already wet, so he made a dash for the door.

Once inside he instructed the servant to serve tea in the living room. He was dripping in the foyer.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change clothes. I'll be down in a few minutes."

She nodded and headed for the living room. She still felt out of place. She had never really felt like she lived here. She was a visitor. Even if she was at one time a long term visitor.

She thanked the servant for the tea. She was still a little chilled and decided the tea was just what she needed to warm her up. Once she wrapped her cold hands around the steaming cup, she thought about the man upstairs. He had been so supportive since he found out she was going to school. Even if his finding out had been sneaky and underhanded. He had been somewhat controlling, but nothing out of character. Controlling was something he did. And did very well, she had to add.

But he had been willing to compromise. He definitely seemed to have learned from his mistakes. It really felt like it had the first time they dated. He was considerate and attentive. He wasn't pushing for anything she wasn't ready to give. She had missed his companionship more than anything through what she now referred to as his period of idiocy. Well, she only called it that to herself. And never out loud.

She closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted to their time on the island. Before the storm. When he confessed the truth about their separation. He told her that he wanted to start over. It seemed that they had done just that. They were now dating. She had to smile as she remembered his tactics on the island. He apparently had wanted to skip a few steps in that starting over. The image of him standing in the hall on the way to his bath was now a vivid image in her mind. An image of him naked and magnificent. An image she couldn't get rid of.

Sesshoumaru finished dressing and made his way to the living room. He knew he would soon have to take her back. He didn't want to. He wanted to carry her up the stairs and erase their disastrous wedding night from both their minds. To make love to her. To worship her. To let her know that she was his. Now and forever. His mate.

He entered the living room to find her relaxed on the couch with her eyes closed. He could smell the scent of her slight arousal. What had brought that about? Whatever it was, he was not above using it to his advantage.

She sensed his arrival before he sat down beside her. She smiled at him.

"Do you want some tea? It's still hot."

"No. The shower was enough to warm me up."

And your scent is making me even warmer, he thought.

She moved closer to him. It took every ounce of control he possessed not to pounce.

"I really want to thank you for today. And for helping me study."

He moved closer to her. She inhaled his clean scent. His normal male scent and the sandalwood soap he used.

"It was my pleasure."

He thought of so many other things that would be his pleasure too. If she would only allow it.

Kagome knew what she wanted. There was no insistent little voice in her head telling her no. She knew this was right. The time was right. She reached up to cup his cheek. Tangling her other hand in his still damp hair, she pulled him down for a kiss. He was surprised when it was her tongue that insisted on playing. He wasn't about to question his good fortune. At this point he would take whatever he could get.

Before long, he wrested control of the kiss from her, and she let him. He could definitely scent her arousal now. His hands roamed over her back. Hers were fisted in his shirt and hair as the kiss went on and on. His hands had lifted the hem of her sweater and were now stroking her bare back. She leaned in closer. Her breasts were pressed against his shirtfront, her hands now clutching his shoulders as if she couldn't get him close enough.

He pulled back, panting.

"We have to stop this. Now. Or I won't be able to stop."

She leaned in again to whisper, "Then don't stop."

He stiffened in surprise. Then gazed into her passion filled eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded before pulling him back into a sensual kiss. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Lemon Alert! For those of you who are offended by sexual content, please skip this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 26

His long strides guided him swiftly and unerringly to his bedroom door. He opened the door without setting her down and kicked it shut behind him.

He growled low. "You will be fully mine. Tonight I will mark you as my mate."

He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Put me down Sesshoumaru."

He complied wondering at the change. She pushed away from him as soon as she was on her feet.

"We need to talk."

Talk? His beast was raging. Trying to slip his confinement. His member was already hardened in anticipation of a very pleasurable night. He finally had his mate back in his arms where she belonged. And she wanted to talk?

He reached for her.

"We can talk later."

Much, much later.

She took a step back.

"We need to talk now."

She seemed nervous. He understood. She was still inexperienced. There had only been that one time after all. And he was now certain it had only been one time. He tried to be reassuring. Well as reassuring as he was capable of at this point in time. His desires were threatening to overwhelm him.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. I'll make sure you experience pleasure this time. I promise."

She looked at the floor.

"I think you misread my intentions."

He was confused. How had he 'misread' her tongue down his throat? And her hands all over him? He clearly heard her sultry voice telling him not to stop. He was reasonably sure her 'intentions' were to have a very pleasurable night in his arms. How the hell had he misread her intentions?

She began to pace.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that everything was alright between us now. It isn't. Not yet. I'm not ready for you to mark me."

She turned away from him.

"I want you. And I'm tired of denying it. It's as simple as that. If you can accept what I'm offering, and understand that for now it is simply sex. If not, then you should take me home and we will talk again once we both have time to calm down and think."

He raked a hand through his hair. This was not what he had expected when he carried her up here. He expected to have a long, passionate night and wake up with his mate in his arms. His mate at last in truth. He did not expect to be used to sate her desires and then leave her at her door with a 'Had fun. We should do it again some time'.

Damn it. How long was it going to take? Would she never forgive him? It has been almost six months since he discovered how he had wronged her. His thoughts seized. Six months. That was how long he had neglected her. He had agreed to give her time. She was ready to move to the next step. If he rushed her now… demanded that which she was not ready for... He would lose it all. He calmed somewhat at this realization.

She had let him back into her life, even if not to the extent that he wanted. She was now ready to have a physical relationship with him. He wanted so much more. If it required patience to achieve it, he would persevere. This game of two steps forward and one step back was frustrating. But he would play it if he could finally attain his goal. At least they were moving forward.

He pulled her into his arms turning her to face him. He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I want you back in my life. I have made no secret of that. But I can be patient. I will be content with what you are offering for now."

He leaned down to kiss her. The earlier mood had been shattered and he wanted to restore it before she changed her mind.

He moved to her ear nibbling it gently as he whispered low, "I want you too. I have for so long."

His warm breath sent shivers racing down her spine. He could smell her arousal as it soared beyond its previous level. He placed soft nipping kisses across her jaw as he slowly made his way back to her lips. He asked. Just to be sure. Even though he knew what her answer would be. Her arousal was too high.

"Should I continue?"

She grabbed two handfuls of his hair and pulled him the rest of the way as she attacked his mouth with an almost feral snarl.

"If you stop now, I will never speak to you again."

It seemed that the months of celibacy had been as hard for her as they had been for him.

"We certainly wouldn't want that now. Would we?"

He skimmed his hands down her sides. With one swift motion, her soft pink sweater was now a soft pink heap on the floor. Her bra quickly followed as he refused to be denied any longer.

His heated gaze was lowered to the rose tipped mounds he now held in his hands. Clawed fingers teased the peaks. He whispered, "Exquisite," just before he drew one of the now hardened nubs into the wet heat of his mouth. Small feminine hands clutched his head as she cried out at the contact.

"Oh Gods. You don't know how many times I have dreamed of this. Of you. Just like this."

He didn't cease his attentions to answer, but he knew it couldn't possibly have been as many times as he had dreamed of her. Like this. And so much more. He laved the puckered nipple with his tongue as he listened to low moans escape her throat. He nipped it lightly before moving to lavish equal attention on its twin.

He brushed soft, nibbling kisses across her chest as he slowly returned to her lips. She had been very busy herself as she slipped the last button through its buttonhole, leaving his shirt hanging open for her to play. As he claimed her lips once more, she spread her hands across his toned chest, ghosting her fingers over flat male nipples. His breath caught and Kagome discovered his were as sensitive as hers. A fact she took advantage of as her lips left to torture him with her unexpected discovery.

She heartily approved of the taste of his skin. A small pink tongue darted across a copper nipple and she delighted in watching it pucker. His hands speared through her hair as he allowed her to boldly explore his body. She stroked and tasted. Almost every inch of his upper torso. He enjoyed the fruits of her curiosity, but he was eager to move forward once again. He would allow her to explore more next time.

He backed her slowly to the bed, while his fingers made short work of the button on her jeans and even shorter work of the zipper. He had her jeans and her panties past her hips as the back of her knees came into contact with his bed. He pushed her gently down and whisked the offending garments off in one pull.

Kagome arranged herself in the middle of the bed, never taking her eyes off him as he removed his pants and boxers. She smiled her approval as she got her first good look at his magnificent body. He was all hard planes and muscles. He obviously didn't spend all of his time behind a desk.

Her attention then centered on that part of him that would soon be intimately joined with her. It was no less impressive than the rest of him. As he walked to the bed, she admired the lean grace of his movements.

His gaze locked with hers and he gloried in the look of sheer appreciation he saw reflected in her eyes. To know that his mate was pleased with his appearance satisfied the beast within him.

The mattress dipped under his weight as he joined her. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was unhurried. Slow and sensual. Kindling for the fires already raging out of control in them both.

Kagome's hands left his back to move lower. To stroke the smooth, tight cheeks. She was beginning to appreciate Miroku's fascination for groping this portion of anatomy. Everywhere she touched was smooth. Hard. Like marble, but oh so much warmer. Centuries ago he was considered cold. There was absolutely nothing cold about the man above her.

He left her lips to explore her body. He found sensitive spots that he took great delight in teasing. With both fingers and tongue. Her inner thighs and the backs of her knees were particularly sensitive. She was writhing in need by the time he finished mapping her entire body with his mouth.

He had purposely avoided one area in his explorations. He wanted to save the best for last. The scent of her arousal was driving him crazy. Slightly spicy and musky, it was different than her normal scent. He was certain she was more than ready for him, but he would take it slow. He wanted to give her pleasure well into the night. So he would start as he meant to go on.

Her hands fisted tightly into the sheets and she arched her back with an incoherent cry when he slowly began to lap at her nether lips. He stroked and teased as her juices began a steady flow over his tongue. He delved into her moistness to savor her taste before returning his attention to the little nub that would soon have her screaming.

Retracting his claws on three fingers, he inserted the first into her tight passage. She would need to be better prepared for his size. By the time he had stretched her enough to insert the third finger, she was reduced to mindless thrashing. With the most pleasing moans and mewls coming from her. She was quite vocal, he discovered. He realized how little he really knew about her passionate side. But he was having a great deal of fun finding out.

Her release was fast approaching. His fingers moved in and out with the rhythm of his stroking tongue. He drew the nub between his teeth and lightly bit down before closing his lips around it to suckle. Her scream filled his ears with a pleasing pain. Pain, because his ears were sensitive. Pleasing, because he knew it was the first orgasm she had experienced with another. And he had given it to her. He did not for a moment believe that she had achieved her age without pleasuring herself. She was far too responsive.

He removed his fingers slowly and inserted them into his mouth, lapping up the nectar coating them. She was panting and her delicious chest heaving from her exertions. She welcomed him into her trembling arms, accepting his kiss that still tasted slightly of herself. He gave her no time to bask in the euphoric aftermath of her release, but used the moment to sheath himself fully into her tight passage.

Her arms tightened around him as she arched to meet his first thrust. She felt no pain. Not like the last time. She felt full, complete. As if a missing part of her had come home.

He gave her a moment to adjust to his invasion before he began to move. She was hot and tight. Welcoming. He set up a rhythm that she matched without thought. They moved as one. Together. In sync with each other. Connected by more than just their bodies. More than just this one moment in time.

Her walls tightened around him, letting him know that she was close to her second release. He pulled back far enough to look into her eyes. He wanted to watch her expression when her release overtook her. Her eyes were closed, concentrating on the feelings he had stirred in her. She sensed his scrutiny and opened her eyes to gaze into passion-glazed gold. A curtain of silver surrounded her, shutting out everything but the man above her, and the things he was making her feel.

He felt her sheath squeeze his member like a vise grip. The only warning he had before she went rigid and screamed his name. Increasing his thrusts, he soon followed her into ecstasy, pouring his seed into her with his own howl of victory. It felt good, so good. She had not mentioned avoiding a pup, and he had a vested interest in creating one. So pulling out had not been a concern. Not like it had been the last time.

Her erratic breathing had begun to fall into its normal pattern as he slid from her body. He rolled to his side pulling her into his embrace. She nuzzled his chest. Getting comfortable, he realized with a grin. As his heartbeat returned to its usual slow beat, he heard hers even out in sleep.

He held her close as she slept. He would allow her a short respite before round two. He planned to keep her up most of the night. He was not planning on taking her back to the apartment. She would be spending at least tonight in his bed. Their bed. In his arms. Where she belonged.

He would need to call Shippo later and let him know where she was. He would worry if she didn't come home. And then she would feel guilty for worrying him. He did not want her to feel guilty for a night in his arms. It would make it difficult to convince her to repeat it.

He smiled as he recalled her mumbled comment before sleep had completely claimed her. So, she could become addicted to this, could she? It would make it easier to bind her to him. He had wanted badly to claim her as his mate tonight. She said she wasn't ready. But now he knew her weakness. As long as she didn't figure out it was his too. For he had already become addicted to this. It was an addiction for which he hoped they never found a cure.

He was brought out of his musings by the feel of her small hand rubbing circles on his chest before moving lower. He smirked. Round two would happen sooner than he thought. With a low growl, he pulled her on top of him. He had yet to take her in the standard inu position. Many of his fellow inu refused any other, insisting on total submission.

She placed her palms on his chest to brace herself. He grasped her hips and lowered onto his erect member. Hissing in pleasure as she was slowly impaled, her eyes never left his. She was surprised that he initiated this position, as it gave her control of the pace. It was almost as if he were playing submissive for her pleasure.

He smirked as he watched the surprise in her eyes followed by a sparkle of pure lust. Never let it be said that the Lord of the West was incapable of variety if it would please his bitch. And he planned to please his bitch. For pleasing his bitch, assured his bitch would please him.

It didn't take Kagome long to figure out that his stamina was in a class by itself. She was sated. And completely exhausted. He had allowed her a short break once she reminded him they had missed dinner and humans needed food for energy. She had laughed at him when he brought her what must have been the entire contents of the refrigerator. Then she had to tell him that the human body could only store so much energy at one time.

Sometime around dawn, she had told him that she was done. She had no more energy. No, feeding her would not restore it this time. She had to sleep. If his energizer bunny wanted to keep on going, he would have to beat his own drum. She'd make it up to him when she was once again awake and coherent.

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 27

Shippo answered the door still somewhat out of it. Inuyasha walked in and headed straight for the kitchen.

"You look like shit, man. Late night?"

Shippo sat back down to his coffee and cereal.

"Yeah. You could say that. The bastard didn't bother to call until after three."

Inuyasha sniffed.

"Hey. Where's breakfast? And what'd he wake you up for that couldn't wait til morning?"

Shippo glared at him.

"One. There isn't any breakfast. If I didn't cook for me, I am not cooking for you."

Inuyasha stared at the bowl of kiddie cereal and scowled, remembering the sugar highs Shippo had as a kit when Kagome would bring him treats.

"Where's Kagome? Doesn't she always cook for you?"

Shippo ignored the question.

"Two. He didn't wake me up. I was still up waiting for him to bring her home."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Exactly who is the mother here? Don't you think she's a little old to wait up for her to come home from her date?"

"Three. He waited til she fell asleep to call me to tell me she wasn't coming home."

Inuyasha turned away from the refrigerator to look at Shippo.

"She didn't come home?"

Shippo shook his head. Inuyasha smirked.

"No shit? She stayed over at the house? With him?"

Shippo nodded. Inuyasha's smirk widened into a full fanged grin. He pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah! Guess we get to help her move back in now. Right?"

Shippo raked a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what's going on. This came out of left field. I haven't talked to her yet."

Inuyasha poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Shippo.

"She stayed all night. That means that they…"

He looked over at Shippo and thought better of what he was about to say. Well, not what he had been about to say, perhaps only about how he had been about to say it. He did consider her his mother. And you just didn't talk to a guy about his mother's sex life.

"That they… you know… It's all good, right?"

Shippo shook his head.

"You know, sometimes you can be totally clueless."

Yes, Shippo thought, they probably did… you know. But he wasn't certain that it was all good. Kagome was stubborn in the extreme. He knew she still hadn't worked through everything. She was allowing him to take her out on dates. She had welcomed him back into her life in small doses. That did not mean that Kagome was ready to play house again.

Inuyasha watched Shippo as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his 'mother' had not come home. He smirked as he imagined the mental images he was struggling with. Kagome is his friend, ex-girlfriend, one time planned lover and mate. Sesshoumaru is his brother. He didn't need the mental images either, but it was much easier for him to accept it.

The kitsune obviously didn't think this through. He knew they were married. This is something married people do. He supposed it was easily overlooked since they weren't living together at this point in time. He looked like a father waiting for his errant daughter. Inuyasha was glad he decided to come over today. He could play referee and make sure that Shippo kept his feet on the floor and out of his mouth when she got home. This could be fun.

Inuyasha had a thought that brought an evil grin to his face. He forced the grin off his face before he shared the thought with the now pacing kitsune.

"You do know this is Saturday, right? What if she doesn't come home til tomorrow?"

Shippo stopped dead in his tracks and let out a low growl before grabbing the phone.

Sesshoumaru lay in his bed with his mate wrapped in his arms. The night had been almost perfect. There was only one thing that would have made it better. If only she had allowed him to mark her as his. He'd had no sleep. When he wasn't making love to her, he was watching her sleep. Holding her in his arms. As he did now. She fit in his arms as if she were made just for him.

He glanced at the clock. It was still early. For a Saturday, at least. She could sleep a while longer. She looked so peaceful. And so beautiful. He thought of all the time he had wasted. Their anniversary was coming up. A year. Married a year and this was only the second time he had made love to her. Well, second night. Technically it was many more times than two. He had lost count sometime in the night.

He shook his head. He had decided many months ago not to dwell on the past. There was nothing productive about dwelling on things that, although deeply regretted, could not be changed. But their anniversary was not the past. He needed to plan something spectacular. There was also Christmas to consider. He hadn't been paying attention when the servants asked about decorations and such. So they had not done anything. He had to remedy that. It was Kagome's favorite time of the year. Their house should reflect that.

And her gifts had to be perfect. Her anniversary gift and her Christmas gift. He would have to give the matter some serious thought. They had to be meaningful. It couldn't just be jewelry. Not unless it had a significance. She was different from any other woman of his acquaintance in that respect. She was different in a lot of ways. It was why he loved her so.

He eased out of bed. Being careful not to wake her. He slipped on his clothes and let himself quietly out of the room. He met Kagome's maid in the hall.

"My lord, I was looking for the mistress. To tell her that breakfast is ready. But she isn't in her room."

He had a hard time suppressing his proud smirk.

"She is in our room. Still asleep. Why don't you bring up a tray for her?"

The maid did not bother to hide her smile.

"Yes, my lord. Would you like yours up here too?"

"Yes. Thank you."

She inclined her head, still smiling as she hurried to complete her task. And to be the first to spread the news that the master and the mistress were back together.

Sesshoumaru let himself back into their room. He supposed he should wake her now that breakfast would arrive shortly. She could always go back to sleep after. He smiled. Perhaps after a little morning exercise. He sat down on the bed. Shaking her gently, he kissed her brow. She mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. So, his Kagome was not a morning person. At least until she'd had a few hours of sleep. He shook her a little harder.

"Wake up, Kagome. Your maid will be bringing a breakfast tray shortly. I'm sure you would prefer to be dressed."

Kagome opened one eye to look at him. He was dressed. She pushed herself upright and raked a hand through her tangled hair. She smiled as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Good morning."

He met her halfway.

"Good morning yourself."

She didn't give him a chance to even think about sending the maid away until later. She was hungry. She pulled back and got out of bed on the other side and began to gather her clothes.

Once she had them all, she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a frustrated but smiling man behind her. She was just as beautiful in the light of day as she had been moaning underneath him last night. He had to rein in his thoughts or she would not be getting breakfast. He had learned early in their relationship that you did not get between the miko and her food. The results weren't pretty.

He frowned when his phone rang. There were only a few individuals who had his personal cell number. He picked it up. Flipping it open, he got up to go into the sitting room.

"Good morning, Shippo. What can I do for you?"

Five minutes later, he closed his phone and set it back on the bedside table. He tried to control his anger. Shippo was only concerned. But the kitsune would have to learn that he had no say in what she did, or where she did it.

He snorted before mumbling, "When am I bringing her home? Indeed."

If he had his way, she would never go back to that apartment. Other than to visit.

Shippo slammed the phone down.

"That arrogant bastard! The way he just rubbed my nose in her spending the night, you would think he was warning off a rival. He hadn't decided if he was bringing her home or not. HE hadn't decided! And he wouldn't even let me talk to her. She's getting dressed."

He flopped down in the chair across from a smirking Inuyasha.

"What's so damn funny, asshole?"

"You are, squirt. You're acting like a rival."

Shippo sat up. Inuyasha hadn't called him that in centuries.

Shippo crossed his arms and glared at the hanyou.

"You know I don't see her that way. She's the only mother I remember. And he's… he's… acting like…like…"

Inuyasha took a sip of his coffee and raised an innocent eyebrow.

"Like her husband?"

Shippo clamped his mouth shut and glared. Inuyasha set his cup down.

"Come on, man. We wanted them to get back together. This is part of it. Or do you need the whole 'where pups come from' talk again?"

Shippo growled.

"He better not be forcing her into anything. It better have been her decision."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Do you really think that he would force her? That he would have to? She's a grown woman. A grown, married woman. She may not know what she wants sometimes, but she's always real clear about what she doesn't. Just because he's immune to her purification powers, doesn't mean that she couldn't hurt him with them if she wanted to. He just wouldn't die from the attempt."

Shippo laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"You're right. I know you're right. I just would have liked to hear it from her. Before Mr. Arrogance Personified had the balls to tell me that I might not see her before Monday."

Inuyasha was grinning again.

"Seriously? Monday? Damn. Way to go, bro!"

Shippo was glaring at him again.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Other than here?"

"Nah. It's the weekend. I'm good."

Shippo got up to get more coffee.

"You need a life. Go get laid."

"Now that's sage advice coming from you. If you were getting any, you wouldn't be obsessing over him getting some."

Shippo turned back to the table.

"I wouldn't be obsessing over him 'getting some', if the 'some' wasn't Kagome."

Inuyasha snorted again.

"That would mean that he was cheating on her. And I believe we both swore that we'd castrate him if that were the case. You can't have it both ways, Shippo. You either want them to make up, or you don't."

Furry ears twitched.

"And make up sex is really hot."

He ducked the projectile Shippo hurled at his head. Was that a knife?

Sesshoumaru took the tray from the maid and set it on the table in the sitting room. Kagome came out of the bathroom. She had showered and dressed. She sat down.

"Is all this for us? They must think I eat like a horse."

She picked up her plate. He took it from her.

"I can…"

He shook his head at her.

"Courting. Remember? You haven't let me mark you yet."

She bit her lip and let him have his way. She blushed as she thought of just how many times last night she had let him have his way. Of course she had her way a time or two as well. That had her blushing more.

There was one thing she was very curious about. She had wondered last night, or early this morning rather, about something. She decided she was going to ask. She would never know otherwise. Sesshoumaru set her plate in front of her as he noticed the blush, and then the look of curiosity that passed across her face. She had a very expressive face. He could almost always read it.

"Something bothering you?"

Her eyes flew to his.

"Not bothering me. Not really. I was just curious about something."

"Ask me. I will answer if I can."

She chewed a fingernail, screwing up her courage. Oh well, it can't be that embarrassing. Can it? She would have to get comfortable talking to him about it at some point. She refused to believe there would not be a repeat of last night. Ok. Here goes.

"Last night…"

He raised an eyebrow at her hesitation.

"Yes? Last night…?"

He didn't think her face could get any redder. She was quite adorable in her embarrassment.

She took a deep breath.

"Last night was incredible. It's just that… well…"

She took another deep breath.

"We… did it… in so many different positions…"

She began to twist her fingers in her lap.

"All …but the one I really expected."

He nodded, now knowing her question.

"The standard inu position?"

She nodded. Her face really could get redder, he noted.

"You didn't want me to mark you. That meant I had to retain control. In that position, it would have been far to easy for my beast to take control. You would have been marked whether you wanted it or not. That position will have to wait for another time. A time when you are ready to let me make you mine in every way."

That time would come soon, he vowed. She nodded. Curiosity satisfied. She didn't know a great deal about his more primal self. That could be a question for another day. She had already exceeded her embarrassment quota for today.

They talked over breakfast. Kagome was excited about the holidays coming up. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You know I am not good at anything holiday related."

So true, she thought. He hadn't even acknowledged the season until they started dating. He set his coffee down.

"Would you be willing to supervise the decorating and plans for the holidays?"

She nodded happily. He smiled again. She was unaware that he was using her love for the season to ensure that she was at the house often.

She began to plan. And quite animatedly so. She shared ideas and asked his opinion. He would leave it in her hands. She had even mentioned a family Christmas dinner. He would prefer it to be just them, but she saw it as a family holiday. He would agree to anything right now. Just to see her smile.

"It's only a couple of weeks from now. Would you like to go do some shopping today? I would like your help selecting gifts for your family. I don't know them well enough yet."

She was not really surprised at his request for her help. She realized that she had not seen her family since the wedding. She had talked to her mother on the phone a few times, but she hadn't told her about their marital problems. And he had not even talked to them that she was aware of.

"I'd like to go shopping. I'm not… ready to do mine yet. But I'll help with yours."

He could read her so easily. He was amazed that he had not been able to before. He knew now that her every action, her every expression on their wedding night had told him the truth. He'd just been too blinded by his own stupidity. The reason for her hesitation was clear to him. He reached into his wallet and pulled out the card he had ordered for her. He slid it across the table to her.

She hated that he could read her so well. He knew that she was balking at doing her shopping with him because she had no money. She watched him slide the card to her. She knew before she picked it up that it had her name on it.

"That's to replace the one you cut up. I want you to use it. No arguments. You will not be getting a job until you graduate. In the meantime, it is my pleasure to support my wife."

He was prepared for the coming argument and crushed it before it started.

"And, part of our agreement. Ok?"

She closed her mouth without voicing the argument she had planned. It was part of their agreement. She would just make sure that she only used it when she had to. And she really couldn't come up with a logical explanation as to why she didn't buy her family Christmas gifts.

"Thank you. If you don't mind waiting, I'd like to change clothes. I left some here. I'd rather not wear what I had on yesterday."

He nodded.

"I'll have the car brought around."

She looked around the room she had previously occupied. It was cold. Or was it her imagination? His room was so warm. She had felt right about being there. Like she belonged. She had thought it would bring back unpleasant memories. But she hadn't thought about it at all. Until now. And memories had not affected their enjoyment of last night's activities. Maybe she was beginning to get over it. Finally.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater. When she met him downstairs, he handed her the keys.

"Up for another lesson? You can drive until we get into town and the traffic gets too heavy. Then I'll take over."

She snatched the keys out of his hand.

"Last one to the car has to buy lunch."

She took off at a run, leaving him standing in the foyer shaking his head. He employed his demonic speed to ensure he was leaning on the car with a grin when she reached it.

"Oh, you soooo just cheated mister."

He shrugged a shoulder.

"You never said I couldn't use my natural abilities. I wouldn't have thought any less of you if you had used yours."

She huffed.

"Mine don't involve speed."

He smirked.

"A mere technicality. Don't blame me for your shortcomings."

She screeched and launched herself at him. He ran around the car once or twice before allowing her to catch him. When he turned, she plowed into him. He caught her and held her steady as she panted for breath.

"If you would prefer to return to our bedroom, you should have said so. I wouldn't object."

He pulled her closer and kissed her thoroughly. She took a step back.

"Oh no you don't. You said I could drive. Put your energizers on stand by or something."

She'd married an insatiable monster. She grinned. And gods, did she love it.

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 28

Sesshoumaru had to admit that it was much easier than he had expected teaching Kagome to drive. She was a fast learner and didn't have a proclivity for excessive speed. She was in fact a most careful driver. He was quite pleased with her progress. If she continued to excel, she would be ready to test for her license before Christmas.

Once they reached the parking garage, he left his car with the valet. The holiday shopping crowds were an annoyance at best, but he was quite happy to walk the streets of the shopping district with Kagome by his side. The size of the crowd did give him a reason to take her hand and hold on to it. Not that he really needed a reason other than he wanted to.

They went into a large department store. Kagome looked around. It had been some time since she had been shopping just to be shopping. With no particular thing in mind. She pulled him over to the women's clothing section.

"Did you have any ideas for the gifts for my family?"

He shrugged.

"No. That's why I wanted your help."

"Ok."

She stopped at a display mannequin.

"This sweater is beautiful. My mother loves red. It's cashmere too. She's always wanted to own a cashmere sweater. What do you think? Would it look good on her?"

He reached out to feel the sweater. It was soft, and of very fine quality. Kagome had always had good taste.

"I think it would be an excellent choice for her. It would indeed look good on her. Are you sure she doesn't already have one?"

Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"No. My mother doesn't buy things for herself. That's why I like to spoil her on holidays."

He nodded.

"She is a great deal like her daughter."

He summoned a salesgirl to make their purchase.

"You will need to give the girl your mother's size. Something has caught my eye. I will be right back."

While Kagome waited for the salesgirl to find the right size, she looked around, curious as to what had caught Sesshoumaru's eye. She had lost him in the crowd. The salesgirl garnered her attention again when she returned with the sweater. She handed it to her and directed her to the cashier when she was ready to check out.

Sesshoumaru had scanned various things as he followed Kagome through the clothing section. His attention had settled on one item in particular as they passed through the lingerie section. He examined the black lace creation on the mannequin. There was very little to it. And what there was to the thing was see through, with matching crotchless panties. He smiled as he had a vision of Kagome wearing it. And heat spread straight to his groin at the thought of slowly taking it off of her. He was brought out of his very pleasant daydream by a salesgirl asking if she could be of assistance. In moments he had his purchase wrapped and headed back to where he had left Kagome.

Grandpa was easy to buy for. He had no interest in 'frivolous things' as he called them. He was a very practical man in everything he did. At his age it was becoming more difficult for him to keep up his duties as the priest of the shrine. With winter here, his old bones didn't handle the cold as well as they used to. When Kagome related this to Sesshoumaru, he knew exactly what to get the old man. Some time spent in the men's clothing section yielded some very warm items including thermal underwear to layer under his priest's robes and a heavy shawl that would not look out of place over his robes.

Souta was also easy to buy for. He loved video games, the action/adventure or fantasy role-playing variety especially. With the family's finances, anything having come out within the last year would be something he did not have. When Kagome told him that Inuyasha used to play games with him when he came back through the well with her, he knew what to get. Inuyasha had been raving about this new game he got. If he liked it, then Souta should like it. When Kagome told him that Souta did not have the game system it required, Sesshoumaru bought that too.

Kagome didn't say anything about the extravagance of the gifts for her family. He had answered her objections on the subject last year when he had been just as extravagant. They were now his family too, and they deserved anything he could give them. He still employed the high school student that came by after classes and on Saturdays to sweep the grounds and do any heavy work required at the shrine.

Grandpa had been very appreciative of the help. More so after he learned that Sesshoumaru had interviewed the candidates himself. He had selected a boy who had a keen interest in ancient history and artifacts. He planned to major in archaeology once he got to college. The boy now spent a lot of extra time at the shrine just to listen to Grandpa's stories.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome closely to see if anything appealed to her. As usual she never looked at anything for herself. She took pleasure in buying gifts for her family and friends. He was glad to see that she did use the credit card he gave her to purchase the gifts. She was sometimes overly obsessive about her monetary independence. While it was frustrating in the extreme, he had to admit he much preferred her attitude to that of the gold digging bitches he had known over the centuries.

They had been discussing a lunch destination when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"That wasn't there the last time I was here. There's one close to the shrine. They have really good burgers."

He glanced over to the busy fast food restaurant. He had no aversion to burgers, but he would have agreed with anything that would make her happy. He nodded.

"It will do."

They crossed the street to stand in front of the restaurant. There were several tables outside as well as inside.

She looked up at him.

"We'll have to order inside, but we could eat outside if you like. I know the greasy smells bother you."

He inclined his head.

"I would like that. Thank you."

She was always mindful of how things affected his senses. He appreciated it.

His phone rang and he pulled it out. Frowning at the display, he turned to Kagome.

"I have to take this. It's business. I'm sorry. I won't be long."

She smiled and waved him off.

"It's ok. I know how you like your burger. I'll go in and order. If you aren't done before I am, I'll just bring everything out here. What would you like to drink? Soda?"

He nodded. "Soda will be fine."

He flipped open the phone and she went into the restaurant. She was coming out with the tray when he opened the door. He had secured a table away from the street, but out of the walkway as well. He took the tray from her as he led the way. He set the tray down and pulled out her chair for her, before seating himself.

"It wasn't anything serious, was it?"

He shook his head.

"No. Nothing serious. It is an acquisition I am working on. I haven't given any details to Inuyasha or Shippo yet, so it was necessary to call me. It is in America and it is still Friday there. They may need to call me back."

"It's ok. I understand. I am majoring in business, you know. Watching you work will be a good learning experience for me."

He gave his attention to his food. After taking a bite, he had to admit that it was a good burger. As far as burgers went, that is. He was not a fan of fast food, but his mate enjoyed it. He could bend.

At least they were finished eating when the next call came. He excused himself. Again seeking the semi privacy of the recessed entryway of the vacant building next to the restaurant. He could at least be heard better from there. The connection was not the clearest he had ever had.

Kagome cleaned up the remains of their lunch and settled back in her chair to wait for Sesshoumaru. It had been but a few minutes when she felt a presence next to her. She held up a hand to shade her eyes. The man had no demonic aura. Human. He flashed a wide smile and sat down without invitation.

"You know leaving an attractive woman like you alone is not wise. There's no telling who might want to take advantage of that."

She looked him up and down.

"It is kind of you to be concerned, but I think I can take care of myself."

He snorted. "Of course you can. But you shouldn't have to. If you were mine, I'd never let you out of my sight."

She was becoming annoyed that he hadn't taken the polite hint.

"Then I am very glad I am not 'yours'. Never been too fond of stalkers."

He sneered at her attempt to brush him off.

"You should be glad I'm here. Your boyfriend didn't mind rushing off to answer his phone. Didn't he want to talk to his other girlfriend in front of you?"

He had caught just a glimpse of the man walking away.

"He is my husband, not boyfriend. Now, please go away. Preferably before he gets back."

The man shook his head.

"Husband? Oh that's even worse."

He made a grab for her arm and caught her hand as she made to pull it out of his reach.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere we can get acquainted. I'll show you how a man should treat his woman."

She snatched her hand back.

"I think you would have to learn that for yourself first."

He reached out and grabbed her arm again. Before she could react, a cold voice sounded from behind her.

"You will take your hand off of my wife. Now."

The man looked at Sesshoumaru and smirked.

"And if I don't?"

Kagome put her head in her other hand. Oh gods, she thought. This won't end well. How could this idiot be so stupid? Of course he was only seeing the concealment spell. Evidently that only terrified other businessmen he met across the negotiating table. Brainless idiots seemed to be exempt.

Sesshoumaru seemed to have come to the same conclusion. The concealment spell dropped and hard golden eyes and a fanged smile met the wide eyes of the human.

"Then I will take great pleasure in removing it. And your head as well."

The man made a choked sound and dropped Kagome's hand like he'd been burned. The chair scraped across the concrete before falling backward. The man's haste to escape was so great.

Concealment spell back in place, Sesshoumaru picked up the fallen chair and sat back down next to Kagome.

"Did you want some dessert, or are you ready to resume our shopping?"

She shook her head, stifling her laughter. Sesshoumaru had moved right along as if he hadn't just threatened a man's life. He had changed in so many ways over the last five hundred years. But some things still remained the same. Although she had to admit that the fact he had allowed the man to leave without removing his head was also a change. Of course that could have been simply because he didn't want the inconvenience of having to explain the body.

Sesshoumaru placed the last of the bags into the trunk of his car before opening the door for Kagome. He had managed to complete his Christmas shopping in one day. Except for Kagome's gift of course. He still had not settled on what to get her. She had bought several things as well. He got in and started the car. She leaned back against the seat with a tired smile.

"I enjoyed today, Sesshoumaru. I wish it didn't have to end."

He turned to face her. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek.

"It doesn't have to end."

He didn't give her a chance to reply.

"Stay tonight. Tomorrow is Sunday. There is nowhere we have to be. I would like to wake up next to you again."

He could see that she was considering it. He decided it couldn't hurt to go for what he wanted. At least the beginning of what he wanted.

"You could stay tomorrow too. Monday is soon enough to go back to reality."

Kagome closed her eyes. Last night had been everything she had ever dreamed of. Making love with him was a fantasy come true. The chance to experience it again was very tempting. He had agreed to her terms. And she knew it wasn't only to get her into bed. She knew what he wanted. But he wasn't pushing. He was persuading. And gods could he be persuasive.

After a short period of contemplation she nodded. He hadn't proposed anything that she didn't want as well. She would like to wake up next to him again too. She would call Shippo so he wouldn't worry. Giving her a smile, he pulled out of the parking garage and headed home. He was confident it would not be much longer before it was once again her home as well.

A plan had begun to form on the way home. He was sure that it would work. Family meant everything to her. He would enjoy having his extended family around too. It would give ample excuse for her to spend a lot of time at the house, and make sure she spent Christmas with him.

He pulled up in front of the main entrance and a servant came out to meet them. He popped the trunk and the servant began gathering the bags to carry them into the house. Kagome stopped him.

"It would be easier to leave mine in here. That way I won't have to bring them back out later."

Sesshoumaru took her hand and nodded at the servant to carry on.

"Let's take a walk."

He wrapped her hand around his arm and walked around the side of the house.

"I have been thinking about Christmas. I would like to have a family gathering. What do you think?"

She stopped to look up at him.

"What kind of family gathering?"

He pushed a stray tendril of hair from her face.

"I thought we might invite your family, Inuyasha, and Shippo over on Christmas Eve. We could have a small party. Open gifts. They could stay the night and we would have Christmas dinner together."

He watched her face light up and he knew his idea had been a good one.

"Oh Sesshoumaru! I love it. We have to get busy with the decorations. I have to talk to the cook and get the menu settled. We need a tree. A big one. Inuyasha and Shippo have rooms, but I need to get rooms ready for Mom and Grandpa and Souta."

She was more excited than she had been in a very long time. "We don't have very much time. You will help, won't you?"

He closed his mouth as she didn't give him time to answer. She was spouting one idea or task after another. She dragged him back around to the door.

"There is so much to do. I have to get started."

He smiled. Yes, it had been a very good idea indeed.

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 29

Sesshoumaru awoke early Sunday morning to an empty bed. He frowned. He had kept Kagome awake long into the night. He smiled remembering the pleasant activities that had kept her occupied. He frowned again. She should still be sleeping. He tossed back the covers. Where was she?

He dressed quickly. He had just gotten his shirt buttoned when the door opened and Kagome came in. She was dressed. And she was… hyper. That was really the only word for it. A child with too much sugar in their system.

"Good. You're awake. I brought breakfast up. After we eat we can go buy a tree. I have asked for any decorations left from last year to be brought down so I can see what we need. The cook is already working on a sample menu. She said she'd have it ready for me to look at later today."

She pounced on him, knocking him off balance. They tumbled to the bed behind him.

She squealed. "I'm soooo excited!"

"Yes. My ears alerted me to that fact," he deadpanned.

She kissed him lightly.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I love this time of year!"

He decided for the sake of his soon to be bleeding ears, he needed to engage her mouth in something other than her childish squealing. He pulled her down and covered her mouth with his.

She was breathless when he let her up. She jumped off of him and grabbed his hand pulling him behind her to the table in the sitting room where their breakfast awaited them. She made no move to touch her plate. She had gotten used to him going through his little courtship ritual. He took it very seriously. She stifled her giggle. She'd come to see it as cute. She waited until he had set her plate in front of her and filled his own before she started eating.

Kagome once again could talk of nothing but the plans for the upcoming celebration.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I know you aren't particularly fond of the holidays, or anything associated with them."

He covered her hand with his.

"We went over this last year. It is not that I object to the holidays. I just never had a reason to observe them before you came into my life."

He was satisfied his explanation was sufficient when he saw her enthusiasm return. I believe I could actually come to see it as a favorite time of year, he thought. If only because it made his miko so happy.

An hour later they were scouring the second tree lot for the perfect tree. Sesshoumaru had stopped suggesting trees after she had rejected his third suggestion. He followed along knowing his only duty was to pay for her perfect selection once she found it, and arrange for its delivery to the house. He hadn't been paying attention until he heard her squeal from somewhere ahead of him. He hurried forward to find her excitedly circling a huge tree.

She looked up at it, and then back at him.

"It's twelve feet. How tall is the vaulted ceiling in the living room?"

"Sixteen," he replied, knowing from her reaction he would be seeing this tree a great deal in the weeks to come.

"Yes! This is it. It's perfect. Don't you think?"

He looked at the tree. It was a Douglas fir. On the plus side, it didn't have as strong a scent as the pines that she had been looking at earlier. It had an almost perfect conical shape and had been imported from a tree farm in Oregon in the US. He found no fault with it.

He paid for the tree and gave the man delivery instructions. He then called and had the servants prepare to receive delivery of the tree. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would not be returning to the house any time soon. He was right. Kagome already had a list of items needed for the tree. They were headed to the mall. He sighed. His favorite place. Not. But it made Kagome happy.

Two hours later they were returning to the house. Finally. The trunk was full of decorations for the tree, including lights, garland, bows, and a large lighted star for the top. There was even a wreath for the front door. She had fallen in love with it the moment she saw it. At least it was tasteful and not some of the gaudy things he had seen on display. The poinsettias and red bows with brass sleigh bells at least wouldn't embarrass him.

He had drawn the line at reindeer on his roof, vetoing it firmly before she could turn the puppy eyes on him. He said no and stuck to it. That's why there were now two reindeer, one with a red glowing nose, and a Santa figure complete with sleigh in the trunk. He had won the argument about the roof, but lost the war about the front lawn. Puppy eyes on a human should be illegal. Punishable by death. Although he had to admit there was only one human who had any hope of swaying his decisions with them.

He allowed her to drive back from the mall. It being Sunday the traffic was less than during the week, but still somewhat heavy due to holiday shoppers. She handled it well. She would soon be ready to test for her license. He would need to teach her to parallel park and let her practice, but he was confident she would conquer it with ease.

Once they arrived, Sesshoumaru set the servants to unloading the decorations. Kagome grabbed the wreath and had it situated on the front door before he had finished assigning someone to assemble the yard decorations. She stepped back to admire her handiwork as he joined her.

"What do you think?"

"It is acceptable."

She shook her head. He would never see the holidays as she saw them. At least he wasn't totally against them. She knew he was humoring her. And she was not above taking full advantage of it.

Inside, there were servants staring at the tree, which had been set up in the living room. There had been low conversation about the change in the master, and how the mistress was making the house more welcoming. By the time Kagome arrived to inspect the tree, several of the maids had expressed a desire to help decorate it. Kagome was quite happy to accept the help.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and steered her to the dining room.

"I've just been told lunch is ready. You can go back to decorating mode after you eat something. It doesn't all have to be done today. You can come out as often as you need to. You are welcome to spend the night at any time you choose."

She followed him to the dining room, his words on her mind. He really was giving her full rein to do whatever she wished with the decorations. Well other than the reindeer on the roof. But he had compromised. She was on winter break. She had the time. Shippo would be working all week. But how would she get here? It would really be easier if she still… lived here. She bit her lip.

She had taken over the decorating task as if she were… his wife. As if she lived here. She was. His wife, that is. And she could. Live here. If she wanted to. He had made it clear that is what he wanted. She knew her objections no longer applied. She had long since forgiven him for his mistake. He wasn't pushing or demanding. Not only did he not condemn her desire to get a degree and a job, he was helping her do it. He was teaching her to drive. She was sleeping with him. And the sex was amazing.

He was even indulging her love of the holidays. Going so far as to suggest a party, and inviting her family to spend Christmas with them. So far, he had been the perfect husband. She couldn't ask for more. She frowned. She was not being the perfect wife. She was a part time wife. He deserved more. The weekend had gone well. They were getting along well. And the sex was amazing.

Would anything change if she moved back in? Other than she was absolutely sure he would not agree to separate bedrooms any longer. He had agreed to her completing her degree. Would he change his mind? He had said he did not mind if she had a career of her own. He was being more than accommodating. More than understanding.

There was only one other thing that she really had to come to terms with. He wanted to mate her. She had not known that until the night they made love all night. He would have marked her that night if she had not objected. Mating was permanent. On a grand scale type of permanent. It was one thing to say 'til death do you part' in a marriage ceremony. You'd only be talking about fifty, sixty years or so. But mating him. A full demon. A very powerful full demon. Her life would be tied to his. She would live for centuries at the very least. With him. Would the sex still be amazing after five or six hundred years?

She loved him. There was no question that she did. She hadn't spent this much time agonizing over her answer to his marriage proposal. She had thought about the possibility of mating then, even though he had not yet mentioned it. He was centuries old and had not taken a mate in all that time. Yet now he was sure that he wanted her for his mate. If it was not an easy decision for her, how difficult had it been for him? To choose her as his mate after all these years. That spoke volumes about his love for her. Didn't it? With his long life, he would know more than anyone of the permanence of a mating.

She had to think on this further. He had only asked her to spend the weekend after she claimed she was not ready to let him mark her. Asking only for what he thought she might actually give. He had hinted at more, but not come out and asked. He'd only told her that she could have whatever access to the house she needed for their Christmas plans.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She would think more on the subject after she got back to the apartment. When she was alone. And not influenced by the moment. And the amazing sex. There was life out of bed. Although she wouldn't mind…

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she picked at her food. She was quiet. Her thoughts seemed a million miles away. He would really like to know what weighed so heavy on her mind. He was reasonably certain it was not the Christmas decorations. Was she giving consideration to coming back to him fully? To becoming his mate? He knew he had taken away most of her reasons for their separation. And he was certain that he had more than pleased her sexually. Her body's reactions and her screams had told him that.

He wanted nothing more than to carry her upstairs and mark her as his. He had waited centuries for the right mate. She was his. And he was hers. He just had to convince her of that fact. He believed he was wearing her down. She had agreed to stay the weekend. And to share his bed. He would miss waking up next to her when he took her back to Shippo's apartment tomorrow. But he would not push. He had gained much more once he stopped pushing.

He missed her conversation, but knew his interests were probably better served allowing her to contemplate her choices. He wanted the decision to be in his favor. But she did need to eat. She would need her strength for the activities he had planned for tonight. He wanted to make sure she would be thinking of him tomorrow.

"Your lunch is getting cold. I promise it won't really matter which decoration goes where. It will all look fine."

She smiled at him as she was pulled from her thoughts. She didn't want to spend her last day thinking such heavy thoughts. There was always tomorrow. When she was alone. And wishing she wasn't. Wishing his arms were still around her.

Kagome awoke wrapped in strong arms. He had allowed her to get at least some sleep since he had to go to work. She glanced at the clock. She had ten minutes before the alarm went off. He had set it for five so that they could shower and have breakfast before he dropped her at Shippo's apartment. She lay still so that she didn't wake him. She wanted to lay in his arms for a few more minutes. Her mind told her that if she lived here, she could wake in his arms like this every morning.

It had only been three days. But she felt as if she belonged here. It felt right to sleep in her husband's arms. She didn't want to leave. But she had to. She would not let a weekend of sex decide the rest of her life. Teenagers were known for letting their hormones make their decisions for them. Kagome was not a teenager. She was a mature adult. She would make a mature adult decision based on the facts, not her hormones. But the sex was still amazing.

Shippo had already left for work by the time Sesshoumaru dropped her off. He insisted on walking her to the door. He had said nothing regarding her stay at the house over the weekend. Nor did he say anything about taking her back to the apartment. Truth be told, it was a subject that he was trying to avoid at all cost. He didn't want to take her back. He wanted her to be waiting when he got home from work. Waiting to welcome him home and soothe away the day's stress. He had to settle for kissing her goodbye and telling her he would call her.

He was ambushed as soon as he entered his office. Shippo and Inuyasha were both waiting for him. He ignored them as he passed his assistants desks and went into his inner office. They followed him in. He set his briefcase on his desk and took off his overcoat.

"Is there something you wanted?"

He tossed his coat at Inuyasha who was leaning against the wall by the coat rack.

"Make yourself useful. The wall requires no support."

He sat down behind his desk.

Inuyasha caught the coat and hung it up. He said nothing. This was all Shippo's interrogation. He only came along for the entertainment potential. And to keep it from coming to blows of course. Although that too would be entertaining, as long as no one got seriously hurt. He let a small smile grace his features as he decided that he'd let them get one or two punches in before he broke it up.

Shippo remained standing.

"Did you take Kagome home?"

Sesshoumaru studied him with a disinterested expression on his face. He struggled to remember that this kit had claim to Kagome's affections and a right to protect her before Sesshoumaru made his claim. He had deferred to Sesshoumaru as his alpha when he married Kagome. Now that they were separated, the kit was reclaiming his right to protect his mother. Which was laudable and entirely honorable. But misplaced in this instance, and he intended to make it clear to the kitsune.

"No. I did not take her home."

Shippo's hands curled into fists at his side and he let out a low growl. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the growl, but held onto his temper.

"She was already home. But I did see her safely to your apartment."

Shippo relaxed a little.

"Your little word games are irritating, you know that?"

Sesshoumaru folded his hands under his chin and continued his silent assessment of the kitsune.

"Is that all you wanted? I have work to do. As I am sure, do you. If not, I am sure I can find something suitable to occupy your time and energy."

Shippo stiffened at the clear dismissal. He took two steps closer to the desk.

"She's not a toy for your amusement. If you hurt her again…"

Inuyasha came off the wall as he saw his brother's eyes bleed red. Sesshoumaru slowly stood. The flare of his youki was strong enough to have every demon in the building running for cover. He glared at Shippo.

"No. She is not a toy. She is my mate. And I will not tolerate any interference in our relationship. Not even yours."

His eyes strayed to Inuyasha. It appeared he was ready to intervene if necessary.

Returning his crimson gaze to Shippo, he uttered darkly, "Unless you are ready to challenge me for dominance, I suggest you leave my sight. Now."

Inuyasha gulped. He had not expected it to go this far. He glanced nervously at Shippo. He really hoped he wasn't that stupid. Sesshoumaru had centuries of experience on the kit. Not to mention the vast difference in their power levels. He had wanted a little entertainment. Watching the kit commit sure suicide was hardly his idea of entertainment. He put a hand on Shippo's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go. You wanted to know if he took her home. You got your answer. Why don't you go back to your office and call her?"

He whispered urgently to the kit.

"Can't you see how pissed he is? Back down. Now. Before you get hurt. I don't want to have to be the one to explain it to Kagome."

Shippo reluctantly dropped his head in submission to his alpha. Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to normal. He grabbed Shippo by the arm and pulled him out of the office.

"Later, bro. Got work to do."

Sesshoumaru sat back down as his office door closed behind them. He raked a hand through his hair. He made one colossal mistake and now everyone thinks all he wants to do is hurt his mate. He slammed his hand down on his desk making everything on it jump. He realized that Shippo's ultimate submission had done nothing to relieve his anger.

The more he thought about it, the more he decided he was unable to go about his daily tasks in this condition. He thumbed the intercom.

"Clear my appointments and hold my calls until after lunch. I will be in the gym."

He headed for a door on the far side of the office. The one that led to his private gym. No one used it but him. It was designed and reinforced to withstand even his fiercest bouts of frustration and anger. And right now all he wanted to do was punch something. Repeatedly. If at this point it had Shippo's face on it… He really hoped the kit had the sense to avoid him for the rest of the day. Good help was hard to find. And he was certain his relationship with Kagome would suffer a severe setback.

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 30

Shippo entered his office not aware that Inuyasha had followed him in. He sat down behind his desk. When he looked up, Inuyasha had his hands splayed on the desk and leaned over almost in his face. Would have been, if the desk weren't so wide.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was? Do you have a fucking death wish or what?"

Shippo stared at him, but said nothing.

"If that had been anybody else, he wouldn't have asked if you wanted to challenge him for dominance. He would have assumed you already had."

"She's your mother. Has been for centuries. Don't fucking tell me you've changed your mind now. It's too fucking late."

Shippo sat back and raked a hand through his hair.

"No. Damn it. I could never see her as anything else. I just…"

He sighed. "I'm tired of seeing her hurt. And not being able to do anything about it."

Inuyasha dropped into a chair.

"I thought you wanted them to get back together?"

"I did. I do. It's just that I want them to be the way they were. You know? I want to see her happy. Not just his occasional bed partner."

Shippo slammed his fist against the desk.

"How could he do that to her? He's supposed to love her."

Inuyasha shook his head. Shippo just didn't get it. Over five hundred years old and he was still naive.

"Did you ever think that he is slowly moving toward what he wants? Taking it at her pace?"

Shippo looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Right. She wants to be his part time mistress. Get a clue, idiot."

Inuyasha growled at the insult.

"I think it's you who needs to get a clue. She's a grown woman and she has a woman's needs even if she hasn't decided what she wants to do yet. They are married. So why shouldn't he provide what she wants?"

He watched as Shippo digested that bit of information, before continuing to enlighten the kit.

"You know as well as I do that if it hadn't been for the restrictions the doctor placed on her, she'd have given it up to him before they got married. So now that they are married, why should she play the celibate virgin when she doesn't have to?"

Shippo growled at the picture Inuyasha was painting of his mother. Inuyasha laughed outright.

"Aw, come on. She may be your mother, but she's a woman. Get over it. You may not like it, but they are sharing a bed. It's progress. If she's letting him fuck her, then…"

Whatever Inuyasha had been about to say was interrupted by a snarling fox leaping over the desk and slamming into him full tilt.

The chair went backward and Inuyasha found himself on his back on the floor with a very angry kitsune using his face for sparring practice. Only the kit was serious. The situation had been amusing until he was attacked. Inuyasha was no longer amused. He flipped the kit onto his back and began to give as good as he got.

Shippo called out, "Foxfire!"

Inuyasha was momentarily blinded as the blue flame erupted into his face.

When he could see again, the kitsune was gone and he was slightly singed. He didn't have time to recover however, before Shippo's foot connected with the side of his head in a roundhouse kick. He hit the wall with a force that rattled the entire office. Inuyasha wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Without his Tetsusaiga, he and Shippo were now pretty evenly matched in strength and physical combat skills. All those years of training together and sparring were coming back to bite him in the ass. Because while they were physically even, Shippo had his fox magic at his command. There were times that Inuyasha hated the modern era. He wondered if his concealment spell worked on the Tetsusaiga? He made a mental note to find out once this was over.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his chosen stress reliever. He smirked as he pinpointed the release of youki. So, the kit didn't care who he took his frustrations out on. Perhaps he should have given him what he was asking for. It would have been much more satisfying than the inanimate equipment he was currently punishing. Oh well, his idiot brother surely deserved to have his ass kicked for some reason or other. And the damages were definitely coming out of their paychecks.

An hour later, two exhausted males lay on their backs on the floor panting heavily. The walls had survived. They were reinforced, as were all the walls in the building. Some of the furniture had not fared as well. Shippo's desk chair was the only chair that was still functional. His computer monitor lay in pieces on the floor, a casualty to Shippo crashing into it as Inuyasha threw him across the desk. There were no pictures left on the walls. Those with glass in the frames were now lying in shattered pieces on the floor. The paintings would need new frames, the old ones splintered. The desk itself had deep claw marks gouged into it, courtesy of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was grinning.

"Man, it's been too long. We gotta do this again."

Shippo smirked.

"Yeah. But next time let's trash your office."

Inuyasha gave a bark of laughter.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to redecorate."

Shippo sat up with a groan. He hurt in places he didn't know could hurt.

"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away."

Inuyasha sat up nursing his own aches and pains, longing for the days when he could pick the kit up by the tail and put a lump on his head.

"Look, I know he loves her. He wants her back. If all he wanted was a part time mistress, he would never have married her. Trust him. Ok?"

Shippo pulled up a knee and draped his arm over it.

"Yeah. I guess."

He looked around his office.

"Looks like I'll be working from home for a few days."

He looked over at Inuyasha.

"How pissed do you think Sesshoumaru will be?"

Inuyasha looked around.

"Depends on whether his reinforced gym took a lickin and kept on tickin. I guarantee that's where you'd find him right now. He really wanted a piece of you. Be glad he loves Kagome. Figuring she wouldn't take it well is probably the only thing that saved your ass."

Shippo scratched his head.

"Didn't stop you."

"I never intended to kill you. Just kick your ass. She'd get over it. Not like it's the first time she's seen you with bumps and bruises from our little scuffles."

Shippo chuckled.

"Yeah. But now you have just as many."

Inuyasha stood up and offered Shippo his hand.

"Get cleaned up and take your ass home. Talk to Kagome. That should set your mind at ease that he isn't taking advantage of her."

Shippo took the hand and nodded.

"Yeah. I think I will. You want to come over for dinner?"

"Naw. You don't need me hanging around while you guys talk. I'll just piss you off again."

He gestured to the door.

"Go on and get outta here. I'll call housekeeping to start cleaning this mess up. If your assistant hasn't already called them, that is."

Shippo barely nodded to his assistant as he told her he was leaving for the day. She had a smirk on her face, as did the cleaning crew that was waiting to get into his office. He made his way to the men's room with his head high, ignoring the curious stares of those he passed in the corridor. Fortunately, it was vacant as he pushed open the door and went straight to the sink.

He turned on the cold water and glanced at his reflection. The cuts were beginning to seal, but the bruises he would have for a day or two. Damn. There was no way he would be able to hide them from Kagome. She would not be brushed off either. He knew that from experience. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her that he and Inuyasha fought. He sighed, wishing that just this once, the concealment spell would work on her. He splashed his face with water. He had until he got home to come up with a believable cover story. At times like these, he really missed Miroku. He could make you believe the sky was green and the sun rose in the west.

Sesshoumaru felt somewhat calmer as he sat down at his desk. His knuckles were bruised, but nothing that wouldn't heal by tonight. The gym equipment had held up surprisingly well. Considering how angry he had been. He made a mental note to see if the company was as sound as their product. It would be a good acquisition.

While his workout had calmed him considerably, he was still not in the frame of mind to get any work accomplished. He dialed Inuyasha's assistant to see if he was still there. He had some questions he wanted answered and seeing Shippo at this point in time would only nullify the results of his afternoon in the gym.

Inuyasha set aside the file he had been reading when Sesshoumaru came in. Sesshoumaru walked up to his desk and sat down in front of it. He eyed the cuts and bruises decorating his face.

"I don't even want to know what his office looks like. But I am hoping the kit is sporting at least a few of those."

Inuyasha smirked.

"You know it. I'm glad to see you're in a better mood. I take it the gym lived up to the company's claims?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Indeed. See if you can find out if the company is available."

Inuyasha scribbled something illegible on his note pad, then leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"I know that isn't what you wanted to see me for. You could have had your assistant pass it down to mine. So what do you really want?"

Sesshoumaru crossed an ankle over his knee and got comfortable.

"You can tell me what Shippo's problem is. I thought he was in favor of my reconciliation with my mate."

Inuyasha sighed. "I figured as much."

He got up and went to the small bar and got a soda out of the fridge.

"You want a soda? Or water? Or something stronger?"

"Water is acceptable."

Inuyasha tossed the bottle of water to his brother on his way back to his chair.

He sat back down and put his feet up on his desk, knowing how much that irked his brother.

"You remember what happened when you dropped by unannounced to visit your mom the last time?"

He concealed a small smile. It was not something his brother talked about. Ever. Inuyasha had gotten the story from his mother.

Sesshoumaru grew uncomfortable. Inuyasha's smile got bigger when he noticed.

"You know, when her latest lover answered the door in nothing but his sleep pants? And she came out of the bedroom belting her robe?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "Who told you of that?"

"Your mom. When she told me to handle the voting of her shares at the last annual stockholder's meeting. I asked why she needed a proxy and she told me she wasn't speaking to you."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He had overreacted. A little. Well, maybe a lot. It really wasn't his fault she had chosen that particular wall to showcase her favorite vase. Or that the demon had failed to defend himself adequately. His mother had always respected power. Her standards had fallen over the centuries. She had not been pleased that her lover had been rendered unconscious. Especially after being interrupted pre-coitus. She still was not speaking to him.

Sesshoumaru snorted to cover his embarrassment.

"I fail to see what this has to do with that idiot fox challenging me."

Inuyasha was on the verge of real laughter now.

"You don't see the similarities?"

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"No, I do not. My mother is not now, nor according to her, will she ever again be mated."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"That's not the point. The point is. She is a grown woman. Capable of deciding who she wants to fuck and when."

Sesshoumaru let out a warning growl. Inuyasha waved a hand.

"See? It still gets to you. Shippo is going through the same thing. To him, you're the guy in the sleep pants. He just isn't powerful enough to do anything about it. Doesn't mean he isn't going to be stupid enough to try."

Sesshoumaru frowned again.

"But Kagome and I are married."

"Yeah, but as long as she leaves your bed and goes back to his apartment, he isn't going to see it that way."

Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding finally sinking in.

"I have to respect her wishes at this time. Let her set the pace. He will have to accept it."

He stood up.

"Or challenge me. His choice. But you should warn him. I will not let him back down if he does so again."

Inuyasha watched his brother walk out of his office. He picked up the file he'd been working on. Shippo better get his head out of his ass. While he still had one.

Shippo let himself into the apartment. He could smell dinner cooking.

"Kagome! I'm home."

She peeked out of the kitchen at him.

"Hi. Dinner's almost ready. You've got just enough time to wash up."

She gasped when she saw his face.

"What happened to you?"

She came hurrying over to examine him. He pulled back.

"It's nothing. I've put on a little weight since you've been cooking for me. I spent lunch at the gym doing a little boxing."

She shook her head.

"Well I hope you got at least a few good licks in."

You have no idea, he thought.

"But next time you might want to just keep to the exercise equipment. It doesn't hit back."

She went back to the kitchen, having accepted the small lie.

He set his briefcase down and loosened his tie as he headed for his bedroom. He was back by the time Kagome was setting the table. She leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I missed you. Did you have a good weekend?"

He smiled at her.

"Yeah. Was a little quiet though."

She laughed.

"You just missed my cooking."

He gave her a sheepish smile.

"I have kind of gotten used to a hot breakfast."

She ruffled his hair.

"And you didn't cook. I guess that means I need to add cereal to the shopping list, since you're probably out, huh?"

Shippo helped her do the dishes after dinner.

"Is this going to be a regular thing? Staying gone overnight? And you know…"

She felt her face heat.

"This is not something I'm comfortable discussing with you."

She wanted someone to talk to. It was times like these that she missed Sango the most. She could talk to the demon slayer about anything. She had been closer than any sister could have been.

Shippo wasn't comfortable talking about it either.

"I just don't want to see you forced into anything you don't want."

He searched her eyes for any sign that she wasn't ok with it. He found none.

"It's fine, Shippo. Really. I'm fine. Do you want to watch a movie?"

A clear change of subject. Shippo got the message.

"Maybe in a few minutes."

He led her over to the couch.

"Do you remember when I suggested that you get some training for a decent job?"

She nodded.

"Maybe it's time to seriously consider it."

She had decided to let him in on her little secret after she had done so well in her first semester. She just hadn't had a chance yet. Before she could tell him, he gave her some brochures he had stopped to get on the way home.

He'd had the idea after he left the office. If she were busy with something else, she wouldn't have as much time for Sesshoumaru to use her. So he had stopped at the local employment agency to pick up some information for her.

She looked over what he had handed her. The brochures were for short-term programs. Nurse's aide, teacher's aide, secretary… She looked up at him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a college degree."

He shook his head with a frown.

"You should set your sights on a more realistic goal. You can get into any of these programs without having high test scores since they are job programs. All you have to do is complete the training course. They even have job placement services after you finish, so you don't have to worry about finding a job on your own. So what looks good to you?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew there was a reason why she hadn't told him about her plans. She knew that he was only trying to help, but it hurt to know that he thought her incapable of anything other than what he had presented her with. She knew they were all needed and honorable professions, but she wanted more. She was capable of more. She'd already proven it.

Sesshoumaru had encouraged her ambitions. Why couldn't Shippo give her the same support? It seemed like he was more interested in continuing to protect her and support her than letting her be more independent. She was now glad she had never told him, although her initial reason had been to prove that she could do it before sharing with any of them. She realized he was still going on about the 'wonderful opportunities' he had given her. She nodded absently as she took the brochures and headed for her bedroom.

"I'll think about them, " she told him.

She stopped herself from slamming the door. She flung the brochures at the desk and flopped down on the bed.

"Job placement services. So I don't have to worry about finding a job on my own." She turned over and hugged her pillow.

"As if I can't even find a job by myself."

She glared at the door.

"I came from this time. I went back to theirs and helped kill Naraku. I thought I had managed to teach him that women weren't weak. Five hundred years and he's still a damn Neanderthal with outdated ideas."

She huffed and buried her face in the pillow. Inuyasha's influence, no doubt.

Shippo thumbed the remote to start his movie, happy that he had done his good deed for the day. His plans were all going according to schedule. The look on her face was priceless. She had tried really hard not to tell him what she thought of the options he had given her. His only goal had been to get her thinking about going back to Sesshoumaru. And if she wasn't ready, then to give her something to occupy her time so that she didn't spend her time giving him what he wanted without going back.

Of course, Inuyasha had a valid point. She probably wanted the sex as much as Sesshoumaru. He had always believed the old wives tale about the cow and the free milk. Regardless of who was getting the free milk, as long as they were getting what they wanted without reconciling, they might never reconcile.

He'd been surprised by her mention of getting a degree. If she was thinking about something that long term, then that meant she wasn't thinking of going back to him anytime soon. He would have to get that idea out of her head. Four more years of dealing with this would kill him. Or leave him a raving lunatic.

He would have to be more careful in his dealings with Sesshoumaru. He had to admit he'd pushed a little too hard today. He had meant only to let Sesshoumaru know that he was a concerned son. And that he objected to seeing his mother used. It was supposed to get his mind back on bringing her home for good rather than having weekend sleepovers. This whole situation had him stressed out. He grinned. He could always count on Inuyasha to help him relieve that stress. Even if he was unaware he was doing it.

He estimated at least three days to get his office set to rights. He'd be working at home. Three days to find new ways to push her buttons. Maybe she'd be so pissed at him by then, she'd go home. Or kill him. He chuckled. Either way, it was sure to be entertaining. But he would miss her cooking.

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 31

Sesshoumaru stood staring out his bedroom window into the night. He swirled the amber contents of his glass before taking a long drink. The liquid burned his throat. He frowned as he had a sense of déjà vu. This seemed to be his refuge when he was thinking about Kagome. It did nothing to ease the loneliness. In fact, the numbing effects of the alcohol seemed only to emphasize it. He glanced at the empty bed. He doubted he would find sleep this night.

He had blocked his wedding night out of his mind. But the recent images of his mate in his bed would forever be burned into his brain. The sight of her naked on his sheets. Her gasps, her moans, her screams. He was hard just thinking about the things they had done together. He took another drink. It would never again be his bed. In his mind, it would always be their bed. She should be there. He should be there with her. Not standing here trying to dull the ache of missing her.

He glanced at his watch. Was she asleep yet? He reached for his cell phone. He had to hear her voice. Maybe then he could sleep. For a little while. Until he reached out for her and touched nothing but empty space where her warm body should be. He dialed her cell phone. He waited impatiently for her to answer.

Kagome tossed restlessly, caught up in dreams. She was cold. She reached out for the warmth that would chase away that cold. Her eyes popped open when her hand settled on the empty space beside her. She sat up and raked a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

She drew her knees up to her chest and lowered her head onto them with a sigh. Three nights. It had only been three nights and now she reached for him unconsciously as if he should be there. Searched for him as if he could provide whatever she needed. She smiled as a stray thought struck her as funny. 'Of course he could provide whatever she needed', he would tell her in that sometimes arrogant tone he still managed so well.

Her musings were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She reached for it, looking at the display for the caller ID. Her eyes widened. Was the man psychic? He couldn't possibly know she was sitting here thinking about him. She thumbed the answer button.

"Hi."

"Did I wake you?"

His voice was low and it sent shivers down her spine.

"No. I was already awake."

The 'thinking of you', was not something she would share with him. His ego was big enough, thank you.

"I am taking the day off tomorrow and wondered if you would like to spend it with me?"

She giggled.

"Playing hooky, are you?"

"Even I need a break from the stress occasionally."

"So what are we going to do?"

He smiled at how she moved right to the question of what 'we' are going to do without even saying yes.

"I haven't gotten that far. Any suggestions?"

She tapped a finger on her chin in thought.

"Surprise me," she said at last.

"No pressure, hm?"

She laughed.

"I'm sure you're up to the task."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"So early?"

"We'll start with breakfast and go from there."

"Ok."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight."

She hung up and laid her phone on the night table. While it was not the bodily warmth she had been seeking, it was enough for the moment. She thought she might be able to go back to sleep now.

Sesshoumaru set his half full glass on the table. He didn't need it now. He lay down on the bed. Sleep might still elude him, but now he had a purpose. He folded his hands behind his head. Now where did he want to take her tomorrow?

Kagome was showered and dressed earlier than usual. Shippo had evidently decided to sleep late since he didn't have to drive to the office. He never did tell her what happened. Only that there were repairs being done to his office and he would be working at home for the next few days. Oh well, if he wasn't up by the time Sesshoumaru picked her up, she'd leave him a note. He could get breakfast at the little diner he liked so much.

The doorbell rang and she answered it, already knowing who it was. She couldn't miss the aura he projected. She'd known when he got off the elevator. He hadn't told her how to dress, so she had elected for slacks and a blouse. She was relieved to see him in casual attire. He wasn't really a jeans type, though she had seen him in them a time or two. His slacks and polo shirt didn't make her feel out of place. He wore his jacket open, though as a demon he did not need it at all. He didn't really get cold. It was more to fit in with the humans than anything else.

She however, did get cold. And she absolutely hated to be cold. Even though she loved the cold weather and the snow most of all. Go figure. She grabbed her coat from the hall closet and shrugged into it. She reached for her purse and pulled out her key. Locking the door behind them, they were on their way.

Once in the elevator, he pulled her into his arms for a kiss. Letting her go, he smirked at her glazed eyes.

"Good morning."

"Mm. Hm."

She shook off her daze.

"So… Where are we going?"

He shook his head at her.

"A Surprise. I believe that's what was instructed. Remember?"

She grinned.

"Oh. Yeah. I seem to remember something like that."

When the elevator opened on the parking garage level, he steered her to his car and handed her the keys.

"You are awake enough to function properly, aren't you?"

She took the keys from him.

"Are you kidding? I'm the original early bird. Now if it were midnight, it would be another story."

He opened her door and then moved around to the passenger side.

She buckled her seat belt and started the car.

"Where to first? You mentioned breakfast and I'm starved."

He chuckled. His little miko had always had a healthy appetite. She was not one for pretending she ate like a bird. Not even when they had first been dating. He liked a woman who could eat, and was confident enough that she didn't hide it.

He gave her directions and she exited the garage. The trip was short. Traffic was a little heavy since it was a workday, but she managed fine. She parked in the restaurant parking lot without mishap, and soon they were sitting inside looking at menus.

The menu consisted of traditional Japanese breakfast dishes. Sesshoumaru preferred those, although he did enjoy a western breakfast from time to time. Kagome spent most of breakfast complaining about Shippo's injuries from his boxing match yesterday. Sesshoumaru was quite amused at her concern for the fox. He had to smother his laughter when she suggested a company gym so that he could workout more safely in the future.

So Shippo had lied to her about his fight with Inuyasha. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he thought about how to torment the kitsune. He owed him for the repairs that had to be made to his office.

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome when she paused to hear his opinion on the subject. His face was the picture of innocence.

"I wasn't aware he went to the gym. I thought he and Inuyasha were working through lunch. I'm sure my assistant told me they spent lunch in Shippo's office."

He shook his head.

"If I had known, I would have gone with them."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Something was going on. She'd been left out again. Why did the arrogant jerks think she had to be protected from every little thing? She would have questions for Shippo when she got home. She might just have some for Inuyasha too.

She shrugged. She refused to let it ruin her day.

The next hour was spent practicing her parallel parking. She got the hang of it quickly. Once Sesshoumaru was satisfied, they switched places. He pulled out into traffic and calmly informed her she had about twenty minutes to settle her nerves and get ready for her driving exam.

Her eyes widened and shot in his direction.

"I wasn't nervous until now," she told him.

He smiled as he kept his eyes on the road.

"You have nothing to worry about. Just be calm and pretend you are with me. You will do fine."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah. Right. And picture the test administrator in his underwear. But if I do that, I'll be laughing too hard to drive."

He chuckled. She had some really strange ideas at times.

"How about you picture me in my underwear?"

She shivered at the mental picture.

"And that's going to help, how?"

His voice was low and seductive as he answered.

"If you pass, you get to remove the underwear."

She closed her eyes as a wave of heat settled between her legs. Great. Now she was going to be nervous and horny. Damn him.

He waited for her in the lobby while she took her test. It was still early so there had not been much of a line. When the talkative woman beside him was about to get on his last nerve, Kagome came into the lobby from the testing area. She spotted him and made a beeline for him, a huge smile on her face, and waving a paper frantically.

"I passed! I really passed."

She launched herself into his arms when he stood up.

"Thank you. Thank you."

He folded his arms around her.

"So eager to divest me of my underwear, are you?"

He ignored the shocked gasp of the woman who had tried hard to restore his hatred of humans. Kagome turned a brilliant shade of red before swatting his arm. She backed up a little, letting go of her stranglehold on him.

"We'll discuss my reward later. I have to turn this in, and get my picture taken. Then I'll have my license."

She pulled on his hand to lead him to the line she needed to be in. He waited quietly with her, letting her ramble on in her excitement. He was glad she had passed the first time. The weather forecast was calling for snow the day after tomorrow. It would have been a while before she could retake the test.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch once they got to the front of the line. By the time she was finished, it would be time to look for a place for lunch. He chose breakfast. He would allow her to choose their lunch destination. He waited while she went through the procedures that would put her on the road legally. She took her receipt almost reverently and asked the clerk again how long it would take her license to arrive in the mail. Since her mail was still coming to the house, he was sure he would be asked daily if it had arrived.

He held the door for her as they exited the building. She handed him the keys and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm too excited to drive. A hyper me behind the wheel is not a good thing. I need to calm down."

Then she squealed and hugged him. He took the keys from her. He sighed. Perhaps she was right. There were times she acted like a child. He wondered if that was his fascination with her. That she could be a child in one moment and then all woman the next. He had to admit that while the woman excited him, the child amused him. They somehow balanced each other, and made her the person she was.

On the other side of town, Shippo was making his lunch. He had slept in this morning. He smiled when he found Kagome's note on the refrigerator. He had thought to have a little time to work on her this morning before he tackled his workload. But this was even better. The plans had to have been made last night. Which meant that they hadn't even gone a full twenty-four hours before they had to have some kind of contact.

Things were moving right along. According to schedule. He would bet she caved before New Year's. Hell, maybe even before Christmas. He would certainly do his part to help her make up her mind. He knew she could be stubborn, but damn. This had to be a record.

He set his sandwich on the table and wondered briefly if Sesshoumaru would go the romantic route and renew their marriage vows, or if he'd just mate her. Not that he was going to ask him. He was sure that would come under the heading of interfering in his relationship with Kagome. He liked his head on his shoulders. He would like to keep it there. He would do anything to help Kagome be happy. But he didn't think that suicide would accomplish his goal.

His phone rang and he picked it up. Expecting it to be his assistant, he was surprised it was Inuyasha on the line.

"Hey, what's up? How are my office repairs coming?"

"Don't know. You know where that prick of a brother of mine is? All his assistants will tell me is that he is 'out of the office'. Yeah. Duh. I kinda figured that out on my own."

"Why? What's going on?"

Shippo did not intend to enlighten the hanyou unless he had to.

"The Cenco acquisition. One of the major stockholders is balking at selling. He wants assurances that the company won't just be gobbled up and cease to exist. He's one of the leftovers from the old man. Doesn't think much of the new management, but is more afraid of selling his shares to a company he doesn't know."

"Ok. So give him assurances."

"Keh! Don't you think I've tried? He wants to talk to Sesshoumaru. And I can't get in touch with him."

"Have you tried his cell?"

"Yeah. It's turned off. I tried the house. They said he left this morning. Do you know where the hell he is, or don't you?"

Shippo sighed.

"Call Kagome's cell. She never turns hers off. In case something should happen to her family."

"Son of a bitch! I should have known. Why the hell didn't I think of that? He never had a life outside of work before Kagome. So I should have known if he wasn't at work or at home, he'd be with her. Thanks man."

"Yeah. Later."

He closed the phone. Well things had been moving along nicely. Maybe it would be a quick phone call. Nah. Nothing's ever easy. Especially if Inuyasha was involved.

Kagome was laughing at the face Sesshoumaru made when she picked burgers again. She couldn't help it if it was one of her favorites. It wasn't her fault that he let her pick.

"If you don't like my choices, then don't leave it up to me."

He sighed knowing the battle was already lost. He had left it up to her. Lesson learned. If you aren't in the mood for burgers, don't let her choose where you eat lunch. At least it was meat. Even if they wouldn't serve it rare enough for him. He couldn't exactly tell them that as a demon, he didn't have to worry about E Coli.

He watched her devour her burger. Nervous energy, she'd told him. Leftover from the driving test.

"You know that all that grease is not good for you?"

"Sure it is. Everybody needs a grease fix once in a while."

He snorted. He would be more worried if he didn't know that it would not affect her once they mated. She would no longer be susceptible to human diseases. If only they'd been mated before the cancer. She would never have to go through anything like that again.

She'd just finished the last bite and gave a slow lick to her fingers, when her phone rang. His eyes crossed as he had a mental image of that tongue slowly licking something else. She fished her phone out of her purse, totally oblivious to the perverted thoughts running through his mind.

"Hi, Inuyasha. How are you?"

She frowned.

"Well I love you too. Jerk."

She thrust the phone at Sesshoumaru.

"He wants to talk to you."

Sesshoumaru took the phone.

"My phone is turned off for a reason. I took the day off. I thought that you and Shippo could handle things in my absence for one day. Apparently I was mistaken."

Kagome could sense the spike in his anger.

"That old fool has no choice and he knows it. The company can't survive without a major influx of cash. Their product is sound, but their management is weak. Somebody will take them over. It's just a question of when. Then they won't have a say in anything at all."

He was beyond irritated. There was nothing he could do. He would have to cut his time with Kagome short or lose the acquisition. This couldn't have waited one damn day. At least she got her license. He had managed to do something to make her happy today.

"Give me an hour."

He closed the phone and handed it back to her.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll take you back."

"It's ok. I understand."

He had tried not to let his irritation show on the way back to the apartment. He walked her to the door.

"Thank you. For helping me get my license."

He cupped her cheek.

"I haven't forgotten your reward. We'll talk about it later."

He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Anything more and he wouldn't be leaving. The acquisition could go to hell. He was sorely tempted to make that a reality. He wanted to tell the old bastard that he could either sell his shares now or sit on them until they weren't worth the effort it would take to hurl them at the trashcan. But that would not be good business. And he was far too old to let his decisions be made by his other head.

"I'll call you."

"Ok."

She opened the door as he headed for the elevator.

The phone call came much sooner than she expected. It was barely six. She was in the middle of making dinner when her phone rang.

"Hi."

He could hear the smile in her voice. He hated to take it away.

"Hi. I'm afraid I have bad news. I have to leave the country for a few days. This damn thing is beginning to be more trouble than it is worth. The old man won't budge. If I don't personally meet with him face to face, he won't sell. Since he has a very large percentage of the company's stock, getting our hands on his shares is crucial."

She was disappointed, but tried not to let him hear it.

"If you have to go, then you have to go. It's business. It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll still be here when you get back."

She was always understanding. Had always been understanding. He wished that was something he could have shown her. He shook it off. He refused to go there. It was in the past. He would be understanding in the future. In everything that had to do with her.

"I've made arrangements for you to have the limo and driver while I'm gone. Call whenever you need him. You can continue decorating and preparing for the holidays. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I know I will miss you."

She smiled even though her eyes were teary.

"I'll miss you too."

"We'll discuss your reward when I get back. I intend to take some time off. And the first person to disturb me for any reason will regret it."

She giggled.

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get home to pack a bag. The helicopter is on standby. I wish I had time to come by before I leave."

"Me too. We'll just have to make up for it when you get back. That is if you didn't mean to include me in your threat."

"I should have said 'disturb us'. I intend for you to be with me when I disappear for a while."

"Next time I will turn my phone off too."

"It's a date. I have to go."

"I know. Take care of yourself. I'll see you when you get back."

He drew in a breath.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He hung up before she could get her stunned brain to function.

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 32

She slowly closed the phone as her brain began to function again. A hand went to her mouth to stifle the sob before it could escape. Tears trickled down her face as she heard his voice again in her mind. 'I love you'. She had only heard those words from him on one other occasion. When he asked her to marry him.

Though he had only said the words once before, he showed her in many ways. Before the wedding, she had been confident in his feelings for her. After that, things had been iffy in her mind until now. Thinking back, he had shown his love for her from the very day that he realized his mistake.

He had made sure she started eating. He had purposely pushed her and pissed her off to revive her spirit. He had practically kidnapped her to make her see his remorse and regret were real. He had risked his life to save her. Once his memories returned, he let her set the pace of their relationship. When he found out she was going to college, he supported her efforts. She smiled. He had even helped her study.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He taught her to drive. Made sure she could pass her test. He planned a holiday gathering that included her family. He had taken her to his bed on her terms, when she knew that he was less than happy with them. And when he made love to her, he worshipped her as if she were a goddess. As if her pleasure were more important to him than his own.

Gods, how could she have doubted it? Now that she thought about it, it was so clear. It was evident in everything he said and did. It was clear in everything that he didn't say. He had told her everyday. Not in words perhaps, but in a million different ways. She had been a fool to ever doubt his feelings.

She went into her bathroom and splashed her face with cold water to wash away the remnants of her tears. She dried her face and headed back to the kitchen, slipping her cell phone into her pocket as she went. She didn't know when he would be able to call once he got to his destination and she didn't want to miss any of his calls.

She almost had dinner finished when Shippo got back. He had slipped out to the store earlier. Something about being out of cereal and never knowing when he would need it. She smirked at the less than subtle hint that she was missing breakfast at the apartment a lot lately.

Shippo set the grocery bag on the counter. He smelled traces of salt in the air. Not the seasoning kind either. She had been crying. He didn't smell onions, so the tears were emotional. What the hell had happened now? He leaves for an hour and she's crying. Looking at her face she had hidden it well. Too bad for her concealment efforts he was a demon. With a demon's senses.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

She paused in setting the table.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?"

He crossed his arms and gave her a look that any parent would be proud to pull off.

"I can smell the tears. Who's ass do I get to kick?"

She giggled.

"It's nothing really. I'm just a little disappointed is all."

He gave her a look of patented disbelief.

She waved him to the table.

"Really. I'm ok. It's just that my date was cut short for business, and now that same business required him to leave the country. I was looking forward to spending the time before the holidays with him. Now I can't. I'm just hoping he can get back before Christmas."

Shippo was surprised.

"He's gone? When did this happen? Why? Couldn't Inuyasha handle it? He could've called me. I would have gone."

Her head spun at the rapid-fire questions.

"Slow down. He called just a little while ago. One of the acquisitions hit a snag. They wouldn't deal with anyone but him. So he had to go. If you call Inuyasha, he can explain. He will have the details."

Shippo tried to calm his anger. That fool from Cenco. He knew he shouldn't have told Inuyasha how to get in touch with Sesshoumaru. But then the acquisition probably would have fallen through and Sesshoumaru would have been pissed. The timing could not have been worse.

He would have to revise his plans yet again. It would do no good to push Kagome's buttons if Sesshoumaru wasn't there for her to run to. Her tears at his departure were a good sign. It meant she was already missing him. He knew without a doubt that Sesshoumaru would be missing her. He would also bet that she would be spending several nights at the house once he returned.

After dinner, Shippo helped her with the dishes and they settled in to watch a movie. The chick flick she insisted on made her cry, so Shippo insisted on a horror movie next. It was a particularly gory one. Lots of blood and guts. Absolutely nothing to make her cry. His self-satisfied smirk faded quickly when she jumped up and ran for the bathroom to hug the toilet in misery.

He paused the movie. That had been totally unexpected. It was all obviously fake. Not even a good quality fake. She had seen far worse up close and personal. Hell, she herself had caused far worse. Nothing had ever made her lose her lunch before. So what was up with the weak stomach all of a sudden?

He carried the empty popcorn bowl into the kitchen. He was almost to the sink when he stumbled as it hit him. She couldn't be? Could she? She'd definitely been exposed. He grinned. That would be absolutely perfect. Guaranteed to bring them back together. And keep them there.

Kagome came back from the bathroom still a little green around the gills.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. I seem to have a little bit of a stomach bug. Hopefully some major sleep will help get rid of it. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Kagome. I hope you are feeling better."

But not anytime soon, he thought. That just didn't fit into his new plans. No. He needed the sickness to carry over for a few weeks. Not that he really wished illness on his mother. But then, if he was right, this wasn't really an illness, was it? She didn't seem to suspect. He would have to find a way to get close enough to scent the pup, without making her suspicious. If indeed there was a pup. Oh gods, he hoped so. He was more than ready to be a big brother.

Kagome was still a little queasy when she was finally ready for bed. It had been a while since she had been sick. Usually her miko powers protected her from most of the bug type illnesses. This must be a pretty nasty virus if it had her throwing up. She settled under the cover intent on a good night's sleep. By morning she should be fine.

She had just dozed off when her phone rang. She reached for it, smiling when she saw the caller ID.

"Hi."

"Good morning. At least it is here. It's seven, Seattle time."

She glanced at the clock.

"Eleven PM here. Was your flight ok?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to call so late. Were you asleep?"

"It's ok. I just went to bed. Would have still been watching movies with Shippo, but I think I have a virus."

"Are you ok? Do I need to come home?'

She laughed.

"Don't be silly. It's just a little stomach bug. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. You need to concentrate on business, not worry about me."

"You're far more important."

"That's sweet. You said it's seven there. Have you had any sleep?"

"I slept on the plane. I'm about to go down for breakfast, then to a meeting at eight thirty."

"I won't keep you then. I'm glad you called. Have a good day. I hope everything goes like you want it to."

"That's not possible. I'd rather be with you. But I'll settle for getting this over and done with so I can come home. I'll call you later today. After you wake up. Goodnight."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

She closed her phone and set it on her night table. She smiled as she snuggled into her pillow. It felt good to finally tell him how she felt. Hopefully he would be home soon and she could begin to show him how much. Hearing his voice seemed to soothe her. She was able to fall asleep quickly.

Sesshoumaru stared at his phone as a smile spread across his face. She loved him. He slipped the phone into his pocket, and closed the door to his suite on the way out. His day had just gotten much brighter. And he'd be damned if he'd let some fool ruin it. He would get this finished and be home as soon as he could possibly get there. He had a mate to claim. The next time he told her he loved her, she would be in his arms. Preferably naked.

He ordered his breakfast and fought to push his thoughts of Kagome to the back of his mind. He was quite sure the old man would not take him seriously if he showed up at the meeting with a tent in his pants. He focused instead on the facts he had learned about the company and the old man who demanded a meeting with the head of the offering company. He didn't like dancing to someone else's tune, and all who had demanded it in the past had come to regret it.

He had bought a local paper when he arrived at the airport. He now perused it while drinking his coffee. It never hurt to be aware of local happenings when dealing with a foreign investment. Any number of things could affect a business. Politics, real estate, zoning changes, etc. Research and local knowledge had often prevented him from acquiring companies that would have proved to be bad investments down the road. He never went into a meeting uninformed.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was only half past six. She rolled over and stretched. Shippo was working at home again today. She thought about what she wanted to do today and had an idea. She sat up and stretched again before a sharp pain twisted her stomach and she ran to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, after brushing her teeth, she sat back down on the bed. The bug was still with her. But she did feel a little better after emptying her stomach. She wasn't about to try to eat anything at the moment. She slowly got dressed and went into the kitchen to find Shippo at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Shippo. Didn't you want a hot breakfast this morning?"

"Nah. I figured you would sleep in. And probably still be sick. I'm good. Are you feeling any better?"

She sat down across from him. He noticed she didn't even go through the motions of getting something to eat.

"I'm still a little queasy. But I'm ok."

A little queasy, huh? He had scented her sickness earlier. He wasn't close enough to catch the scent of a pup. If she was pregnant, then she was not far enough along to give off a strong scent. He would have to hug her to get close enough.

"Shippo, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Can you drive me out to the house? I need to make sure everything is ready for Christmas."

"Ok. Let me finish eating and get dressed."

"Great. I'll go get ready. You can just drop me off and pick me up later."

The drive out to the house was quiet. Kagome was feeling better. Her stomach was growling. She'd eat once she got to the house. Hopefully she could keep it down.

She waved at Shippo again as he headed for the gate. Turning toward the front door, she looked up at the sky. It wasn't supposed to snow until tomorrow. But the dreary gray of the clouds said otherwise. She hoped it was today. She loved the snow. She shivered and opened the front door.

The butler was in conversation with one of the maids when he noticed her.

"Welcome back, my lady. Can I do anything for you?"

She smiled at him. He was always most efficient.

"Yes. I know it's a little early for lunch, but I'm starving. I didn't have any breakfast. Do you think you could prepare a small brunch for me?"

"Certainly, my lady. Where would you like it served?"

"In my office will be fine. Thank you, Hideki san."

He bowed before going to the kitchen to inform the cook. The mistress was always so polite when she spoke to him. He truly enjoyed having her here. He hoped that she would soon return to the house full time.

Kagome went into her office to catch up on the ledgers before she started decorating. It wouldn't take long. By the time she finished eating, she should be done. Minutes later there was a knock on the door and Hideki entered carrying a tray. He set it down on the table beside her desk.

"If you wish any thing else, my lady, just call."

"Thank you."

She raised the lid to see what she was eating. There was enough for two on the tray. She would never be able to eat all of this. Even if she weren't sick. She moved one of the plates over to the desk and started to absently eat while she worked on the household ledgers.

When she finished the ledgers, she turned off the computer and reached for another piece of fruit. All she felt was plate. She looked down to find it empty. She had changed the plates out a while ago after she finished the meat and rice. She now found herself staring at the empty plate that had contained fruit. She had eaten everything. Dear gods. If she managed to keep it all down, she'd be big as a house in no time. It was surely only because she hadn't kept last night's dinner down and had no breakfast this morning. That had to be it.

Shippo had called a little while ago to tell her he was on his way. It would be a little while since the snow had indeed arrived a day early. She inspected the decorations again while waiting for him. She was satisfied with them. Everything was in place, and the menu for both the informal Christmas Eve dinner and the main Christmas meal had been decided on. Now all she needed was for Sesshoumaru to come home.

She had not heard from him all day. She made sure her phone was fully charged before she left this morning and had kept it with her. He was probably still in meetings. She looked at her watch. It was three. That would make it, according to the information he had given her last night… Eleven PM there. Surely the meeting had ended long ago.

Sesshoumaru cursed his luck. And the weather. And that fool that kept asking for assurances before he would sign the damn papers selling his stock to Sesshoumaru. He should have been on a plane home hours ago. By the time he had the signed papers in his possession, a major snowstorm had the airport socked in. His flight had gone from delayed to cancelled. No one was able to give him a firm answer on when he would be able to get a flight out.

He flipped open his phone. If he couldn't see her, at least he could talk to her. He listened to it ring only once before she answered. Had she been waiting for his call? He smiled when he heard her voice. It soothed away some of his aggravation.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself."

"How did your meeting go?"

"The shares are mine."

She smiled at the tone of his voice. It said, 'you had doubts?' He usually got whatever he went after. It was a point of pride with him.

"I figured as much. Any idea when you will be home?"

She thought she heard a growl on the other end.

"I should have been almost there. If the old fool had signed the papers sooner. There's a very bad snowstorm here. All flights are grounded until further notice."

She was disappointed. Then another thought hit her.

"Sesshoumaru? Some of those storms last for days. Do you know when you'll get to leave?"

"No. I'm sorry. They can't tell me anything. I will be on the first available flight, you can count on it."

"It's less than a week until Christmas. You will be home by then, won't you?"

He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I won't disappoint you. If I have to orb there and let the idiots file it as another UFO incident, I will be home for Christmas."

She had to laugh. He would do exactly that. The news media and the public would rather entertain the notion of aliens and an invasion from outer space than to admit the existence of demons.

He listened to her laughter. It was so much better than her sadness.

"How is the decorating coming?"

"I'm done. I finished today. Shippo dropped me off. He's on his way to pick me up now."

"I won't come home to find reindeer on my roof, will I?"

She giggled.

"Not unless Santa visits early. When you agreed to them in the front yard, I agreed the roof was off limits."

"I have to go. The airline is making hotel arrangements for the passengers they have stranded. I will call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Will you call me if you get a flight out tonight?"

"I will. Good night."

"Good night."

She closed the phone. She trusted that he would be home for Christmas. He had promised. He always kept his promises. She stared out the window. For the first time she could ever remember, the snow brought her sadness.

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 33

Sesshoumaru picked up his room keycard from the desk clerk.

"I want to know the absolute moment that flights resume. I don't care what time it is."

The desk clerk nodded his head.

"Certainly sir. The airline has assured us that they will call us. You will know the minute that we do. A shuttle will be provided to transport you back to the airport."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to the elevator.

Once in his room, he tossed his overcoat on the chair then removed his jacket and tie. The shoes were next. When he was done he found the tv remote and stretched out on the bed. He found the local channel for news and waited until he heard the weather report before turning it off. Great. The weatherman expected this storm system to last for at least the next forty-eight hours. Heavy accumulations were expected as well.

He stripped off the rest of his clothes. Might as well get some sleep. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He draped his clothes over the chair. He didn't bother to unpack his bags. He hoped he wouldn't need to. His thoughts turned to Kagome. He wondered what she was doing and if she missed him as much as he missed her.

Kagome hoped the ride home with Shippo would lighten her mood. She was tired and hearing that Sesshoumaru was snowed in and unable to come home was the icing on the cake. She felt better since she was able to talk to him, but she still wanted him here, wanted to feel his arms around her. She couldn't understand where this feeling of melancholy had come from. She was fine earlier. It was not like her to feel so down over something that could not be helped. And it was just a delay. He would be home. He promised.

She heard the front door open and knew it was Shippo. He was shaking snow out of his hair when he found her.

"It's really coming down out there. Let's get going before we're stuck here for the night. When it gets this bad the snow plows don't usually make it this far until morning."

She grabbed her coat and purse and followed him. He'd parked as close as he could, but she was still going to be covered in snow before she got to the car. She wished she had thought to bring her umbrella. But she had listened to the weather report that said tomorrow. Sometimes she really wished she could give the weatherman a piece of her mind. She had begun to think the door was a better weather forecaster. As in, open it and see what's falling on your head. Then you could accurately plan your day.

Oh well. Nothing to do but make a run for it. Which didn't work well with her shoes. The steps had already begun to ice over and they were particularly slippery. She was almost to the last step when her feet decided to travel in a different direction from her intended path. There was nothing to grab. She was going down.

Shippo heard her little 'eep' of surprise and caught her before she could fall. He held her in his arms until she had regained her balance.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I should have worn my boots."

He held her arm and escorted her to the car. Once she was safely inside he made his way to the driver's side. His nose wrinkled and he did a mental victory dance. Yes! Good thing I was able to catch her. A fall wouldn't be good for the pup. He wondered how long it would take her to figure it out. If not soon, Sesshoumaru would when he got back.

She would have to know soon. Demon pregnancies progressed at a much more rapid rate than a human pregnancy. That's why her 'illness' had not suggested anything other than a virus to her. It would be far too early for those symptoms in a normal human pregnancy. While Kagome had been around her share of demons in the past, she had never been around a pregnant one. So she had no idea what to expect. She was in for a lot of surprises. Especially how possessive and protective her mate was going to be for the six months she carried the pup.

He got in and headed back to his apartment. He cranked up the heat. She didn't need to be cold.

"So, has Sesshoumaru said when he's coming back?"

Kagome frowned and sighed.

"He called just after you did. There's a bad snowstorm there. All the flights are grounded until further notice."

"Damn. I bet he's pissed."

"Yeah. He said he'd make it home for Christmas if he has to orb here."

"That's not a good idea. You know how that looks on the radar."

He had visions of some gung ho fighter pilot trying to shoot him down. The media nightmare. The public panic. The rest of demon society laughing their asses off. Before demanding that the mess be cleaned up. Said task would more than likely be dumped in his lap. He was getting too old for this shit.

She giggled.

"He said they'd just have to file another UFO report."

Shippo rubbed his temple with his fingers. Sometimes Sesshoumaru could be as reckless as Inuyasha.

"Let me know if he decides to do it. Before he decides to do it. Ok? I have a friend that can jam the radar for a couple of minutes. It'll give him time to get here undetected."

"He said he'd tell me. I'll let him know the next time he calls."

They drove in silence for a while. Shippo had been thinking about his newfound knowledge. Exploring the possibilities. He finally noticed how quiet she was. She was simply staring out the window. He knew Sesshoumaru was pissed but he hadn't thought about how disappointed Kagome would be.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome turned her attention to Shippo.

"What for?"

"I know you are disappointed that Sesshoumaru can't make it home. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"I'm ok. Things happen. I'll survive a day or two. Don't worry about me."

He nodded. He knew her condition was going to make her emotions more intense and he was not looking forward to that part of it. Then an idea hit him. It would be a movie and popcorn night again. Only this time it would be Christmas videos. He'd stop at the rental store on the way home. If that didn't put her in a good mood, nothing would.

When he stopped at the video store and told her his plans, she squealed in delight. She insisted on getting all of her favorites. He had seen Rudolph so many times he didn't know if he could sit through it again, but for her he would. He had just pulled into the parking garage when the radio began to announce road closures. They had made it home just in time.

When the elevator opened, they saw Inuyasha pacing in front of the apartment.

"Bout damn time you got back. You never did give me that key you got for me."

Shippo scratched his head.

"I thought I already gave it to you."

He unlocked the door and let them in. He tossed his keys on the table and went to the kitchen. He opened the drawer by the refrigerator where he kept miscellaneous junk. There was the key he'd had made.

"I could have sworn I gave this to you. Sorry."

He handed the key to Inuyasha. They all had access to each other's homes for safety and security reasons. . Even with demons having to conceal their presence from humans, there were still those that loved to cause trouble. It was this reason that Sesshoumaru had wanted them to all live at his house. And while they stayed there frequently, they did need their space occasionally. So he and Inuyasha had gotten their own apartments but agreed to have keys made for each other in case of emergency.

"So what's up?" Shippo asked the hanyou.

"Got bored. Decided if I had to be stuck indoors, I might as well have company."

He saw the bag from the video store.

"Hey, what'd you get? Anything good?"

Shippo chuckled.

"Sesshoumaru got snowed in and can't get home. So I rented Christmas shows to help Kagome cheer up."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Man, you couldn't get anything decent? Did you at least remember to buy tissues? She's gonna go through a whole box."

Kagome glared at him

"Don't start. You know you get tears in your eyes when Frosty melts. You try to hide it, but I know better. You're just a big old softy."

"I am not! You take that back."

She stuck her tongue out at him and set the movies down on the coffee table.

"I'm making the popcorn. Shippo you can pick what we watch first. It doesn't matter to me. They're all good."

Shippo laughed at the outraged hanyou. Five hundred years and nothing ever changed with those two. They bickered like brother and sister. It's probably for the best that they didn't connect romantically. It would set such a bad example for the pups to listen to them squabble like children themselves. If they could stop the bickering long enough to create the pups. No. She was much better off with Sesshoumaru. A mature, dignified mate. Someone to balance her childish tendencies. Someone to teach her restraint, and… Oh hell. This was the same demon that was thinking of orbing home even though he knew the risks it posed to their concealment from humanity. It was times like these that they resembled brothers in more than their appearance.

Kagome came back sometime later with the popcorn and settled on the couch between the two guys. Shippo thumbed the remote to start the movie he had plugged in. It was his personal favorite of all they had rented. The Albert Finney version of 'Scrooge'.

Kagome sat with the popcorn bowl in her lap. It made it accessible to all of them with no effort and no second bowl to wash. She had begun to nod off some time during the sixth video. They had watched 'Miracle on 34th Street' after 'Scrooge', and 'It's a Wonderful Life' next. The last ones were the shorter tv specials. She had made fun of Inuyasha trying to hide his emotions when Frosty melted. He had tossed the tissue box at her and told her to stuff it.

Shippo shook her gently to wake her after she nodded off for the umpteenth time.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll clean up. Your neck will be stiff if you keep falling asleep in that position."

She yawned and stretched, her neck already a bit stiff.

"Ok. See you guys in the morning."

Inuyasha waited until she was out of hearing range before turning pleading eyes on Shippo.

"Ok. She's gone. Can we please ditch this sappy shit now?"

Shippo chuckled already reaching for the remote. He got up and opened his video cabinet to toss several choices at Inuyasha.

"These are all new. I just got them. I'll make more popcorn. Pick something. But turn it down. We don't want to wake her up."

Inuyasha looked over his choices and snorted.

"You've got a Vin Diesel collection and we were watching sappy Christmas shit? Man you gotta have a few screws loose."

"What can I say? Kagome likes that 'sappy Christmas shit'. And the purpose was to cheer her up."

"Yeah. What's up with that anyway? You said he got snowed in. But you didn't give any details."

Shippo stopped in his tracks.

"You don't know?"

"Know what? Where the hell did he go? He knows this is Kagome's favorite time of year."

Shippo rolled his eyes.

"You moron. It's your fault."

"My fault? How the fuck is it my fault?"

"That old fool from Cenco insisted on a face to face meeting before he'd sell his shares. So now Sesshoumaru is stuck in Seattle waiting for the weather to clear so his flight can take off."

Inuyasha's face fell.

"Any idea how long it'll be?"

"No. I checked the weather earlier. They are expecting it to last a while."

"No wonder she's down. If he doesn't make it home for Christmas…"

"Yeah well, if it comes to it, he told her he'd orb home."

"Oh shit. He's going to fucking kill me when he gets home."

Shippo decided to let him off the hook.

"Just stay out of his way until he sees Kagome. Once he gets a whiff of her scent, he won't care about anything else."

"Her scent? What about it? I didn't smell anything different."

Shippo chuckled. He just loved being the one with a secret for a change.

"You weren't close enough to her to tell. She's not that far along yet."

Inuyasha's eyes got wide.

"Not that far along… You mean she's… Why didn't she tell me?"

"Shhh. She doesn't know herself yet. She thinks she's tossing her cookies because of a virus. I thought I'd wait and let her and Sesshoumaru discover it together. If he ever gets back, that is."

Inuyasha was grinning like a fool.

"I'm gonna be an uncle."

He frowned.

"Guess that means I have to grow up and be respectable now, huh?"

Shippo grinned back.

"Nah. That's for the parents. Uncles are the cool dudes who get to spoil them rotten and teach them bad habits. You'll do fine."

He was smiling again.

"Yeah. I think I got that covered."

Shippo tossed one last observation over his shoulder before heading to the kitchen.

"Only I wouldn't want to be in your shoes the first time she hears the 'f' word come out of the kid's mouth.

Inuyasha's ears flattened at that pronouncement. Shippo laughed at the vision in his head. This would be better than all of the 'sit boys' he had ever watched all put together.

Sesshoumaru was awakened from possibly the most erotic dream he had ever had by the shrill ringing of the telephone. He sat up, shaking the last remnants of sleep, and sadly his dream, from his brain. He reached for the phone hoping it was news that flights had been resumed.

"Hello."

"This is Jerry at the desk."

"Have flights resumed?"

"Not out of SeaTac, no. But I was just on break in the coffee shop and got to talking to a guy. He's a pilot. Flies charters. He said he might be able to help you. He's still in the coffee shop if you're interested."

"Yes. Thank you. Tell him I will be down shortly."

Sesshoumaru dressed and found his way to the coffee shop. He didn't have any trouble identifying the man. He was the only one there. He walked over and the man indicated the chair with a nod. Sesshoumaru sat down.

The man got to the point immediately. Sesshoumaru liked that in a man.

"Name's Sam Porter. The desk clerk tells me you want out of here. SeaTac won't be clearing flights for a couple of days at the least. You're of Asian descent. Japanese, I'm guessing."

"Correct. On both counts. I need to get to Tokyo. I'm told you can help me."

"Yeah. I fly charters. Landed here yesterday. Decided to head home until the storm blows over. I'm based in Yakima. It's about a hundred and fifty miles from here. When I called earlier the airport is clear. I got a friend who rents his private jet out for charters. If you're interested, I can get you a reasonable price. It's about a two and a half hour taxi ride from here. I can file the flight plan on the way and be ready for takeoff about an hour after we get there."

Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Make the arrangements. I will be ready in half an hour."

"Hey, you didn't ask how much it was gonna cost you."

"No. I didn't."

He walked away leaving the man grinning after him. He stopped by the front desk to let the clerk know he was checking out. Once the paperwork was done, he handed the clerk a generous tip. He gathered his coat and bags from his room and headed down to the lobby. He checked his watch and decided to wait to call Kagome from the airport. He didn't want to disappoint her if this fell through for whatever reason.

The pilot had a taxi waiting. Once they were on their way, Sam pulled out his cell phone and called first his friend to rent the jet, then McAllister Field to have the jet fueled and ready. He filed his flight plan and closed the phone.

"Everything will be ready when we get there. You'll just have to stop by my friend's office and give them your credit card. Once the paperwork's done, all we will be waiting for is takeoff clearance."

"Very good."

Sesshoumaru opened the newspaper he had purchased before they left. It would occupy his thoughts for a little while. Afterward he would try to get a little more sleep. Maybe he could return to his earlier dream. If not, well, he would have the real thing in a few hours.

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 34

Sesshoumaru had just come out of the charter office when the pilot met him.

"Got some bad news for you. All the airports around Tokyo are closed. Flights are grounded for the same reason they are here."

He thought he heard a growling sound. He looked over his shoulder. Stray dogs had been know to frequent the outlying charter hangers. When he didn't see anything, he turned back to his passenger.

"Good news is, I can land at Kansai International outside of Osaka. You can catch the train to Tokyo. I'm afraid that's the only way you're getting to Tokyo today. Is that agreeable?"

"It will have to do. When do we leave?"

"Give me thirty minutes. I have to alter the flight plan I filed. There's a little diner in the hanger three down from here. I gotta get a thermos of coffee for the flight anyway if I'm going to stay awake. I'll meet you there."

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. They were getting a later start than he anticipated. And with the train ride to Tokyo and then a taxi to the house… That would put him home about nine PM. He pulled out his cell phone as he entered the diner. He found a table in the corner and ordered a cup of coffee.

The phone rang a few times. He knew it was still early morning in Tokyo. About one thirty. Kagome answered sleepily.

"Hi"

"Did I wake you?"

She smiled when she heard his voice.

"Yeah. But it's ok. Tell me you are calling because you are on your way home."

"Yes. I was able to get a charter out of another airport."

"Isn't that expensive?"

"The cost is unimportant. I'll just write it off on the company expense account anyway. Part of the acquisition costs. The important thing is I'll be home around nine tonight. I know it'll be late. So I'll call you when I get there. Clear your day tomorrow. I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll spend it doing whatever you want to do."

"Why don't I just pick you up at the airport? I can get Shippo to drive."

"No. Tokyo is closed to air travel too. I'm having to fly into Osaka and take the train the rest of the way. I won't know what the schedules are until I get there. Nine PM was just a rough estimate based on travel time. We're taking off in about thirty minutes, which is ten Seattle time. We should land in Osaka around six Tokyo time. The train takes two hours from Osaka to Tokyo. Then I have to get a taxi. I don't want you to have to wait around."

"My brain's not really working at full capacity yet, but isn't that a really long flight?"

He chuckled.

"It's about a fifteen hour flight commercially. I'm guessing the charter will be about the same."

"No wonder you were able to sleep on the way over there. I would be so bored."

He had a vivid picture of her sleeping on his shoulder.

"I'll have to remember to pack something to keep you entertained when we travel."

"Maybe some of those miniature board games. Like Scrabble."

She giggled. He would so kick her ass at Scrabble, and she knew it.

"Then I would have to pack a dictionary as well. You always challenge my words."

"That's because you keep coming up with words I never heard of."

"I have to go. The pilot just got here. I will call you when I get to the house. It will be around nine."

"Ok. Have a good flight. I will talk to you tonight."

"Go back to sleep. Good night."

"Good night Sesshoumaru."

She closed her phone and laid back on her pillow. He would be home soon. But she wouldn't get to see him until tomorrow. She closed her eyes. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to wait until tomorrow. She opened her eyes again as a thought struck her. She had a lot she would have to do. She could be done by the time he got home. But she would have to get an early start. She reached for her alarm clock and set it for six.

It seemed like she had hardly closed her eyes when the alarm went off. She slapped the off button and slowly opened an eye. She rolled to her side. Mistake. Big mistake. Her stomach protested and she ran to the bathroom. Damn virus. She had hoped to be over it by now. Most of them only lasted twenty-four to forty-eight hours. But if this one was nasty enough to make her sick, she'd probably be stuck with it for a week knowing her luck.

She'd go to the doctor, but all he could do was treat her symptoms. Antibiotics only worked on illnesses caused by bacteria. Didn't even put a dent in a virus. There wasn't much he could do to prevent her throwing up. No sense wasting the money when all he'd do is tell her to rest and get plenty of fluids. The virus would run its course in a few days. It's not like she was sick all day anyway. And Sesshoumaru being a demon didn't get sick, so she didn't have to worry about giving it to him.

She rinsed her mouth out and turned on the shower. She had a lot to do before Sesshoumaru got home and she didn't have a lot of time. By the time she was dressed, Shippo and Inuyasha were leaving for the office. While it was still snowing lightly and the forecast predicted heavier snowfall by evening, the snowplows had been out since early this morning and the roads were passable. Although advisories were in effect.

Shippo finished his coffee and put his cup in the sink.

"Will you be ok here alone?"

"I'm fine. Not like I'm a child. Besides, I won't be here anyway."

"You're going out in this?"

"Duh! It's Christmas and it's snowing. Where do you think I will be?"

"Oh. Yeah. Just be careful. Ok? Wear your boots. So you don't fall and hurt…yourself. Don't stay out in the cold too long. Keep warm."

She rolled her eyes.

"Jeez you sound like my mother. Isn't that a little backward?"

The kitsune kissed Kagome's cheek.

"You know I just worry."

Inuyasha was tapping his foot impatiently by the door.

"Yeah, yeah. She gets it already. Get a move on runt."

Once she had closed the door behind them, she grabbed the phone.

"Hello. Hideki san? It's Kagome."

She shifted the phone to her shoulder as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Have the snowplows been out there yet?"

"Yes my lady. Some time ago."

"Good. Sesshoumaru is due back tonight. I need to have the chauffeur pick me up. I have some things I need to do today. I also have some things I need you and the staff to do."

"Certainly my lady."

"Great. Here's what I need…"

It was almost nine thirty when Sesshoumaru's taxi finally pulled up in front of the house. He got out after signing the credit card slip. The driver got out and took the bags from the trunk and set them beside Sesshoumaru. He picked them up and climbed the stairs to the door.

When he opened the door, his butler, Hideki, stepped forward to take his coat and briefcase.

"Welcome home, my lord."

"It's good to be back. Will you have my bags taken to my room? I intend to check my messages and then retire for the night. It's been a long trip."

"There is a small matter which requires your attention before you retire, my lord,"

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"I don't believe it would be wise, my lord. The matter in question has already been waiting for some time."

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was increasing in intensity.

"Very well. What is so important?"

"Please go to the mistress's office and I will have someone take your bags up."

Sesshoumaru sighed and headed down the hall to Kagome's office.

Kagome was pacing. Hideki had sent word to her as soon as the taxi pulled up. She smoothed her dress and patted her hair for at least the third time since she had been alerted to his arrival. Her dress was new. She had bought it this morning. It was dark red velvet in honor of the season. It had short, capped sleeves and a low neckline. It hugged her breasts and emphasized their curves. The skirt flowed to just above her knees in a tight a-line. Colorful jingle bells dangled from her ears to tinkle softly as she paced.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to Kagome's office and reached for the light switch. His hand stopped mid motion as he took in the sight before him. There was a small table in the center of the room covered with a table cloth. In the center of the table was a vase of roses and two tapered candles. The low light from the candles cast soft shadows about the room. She was standing next to the table and fidgeting nervously.

His fatigue had disappeared and so had his headache as he walked toward her. He had been anticipating the morning when he would be able to see her at last. This surprise was much more than pleasant. He stopped in front of her and tipped her chin up so that he could see her eyes.

"Were you too impatient to wait for tomorrow?"

She bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"I wanted to welcome you home. I'm sorry. I should have waited."

He pulled her into his arms.

"Oh gods. I was teasing. You don't know how much I appreciate you being here. I wanted to go to the apartment the minute I got off the train. But it was late. I had to force myself to come home, when all I wanted to do was to see you. I'm glad you are here."

She wrapped her arms around him, her nervousness almost gone. He was glad to see her. What would he think of her other surprise? The one she absolutely would not mention until dinner was over.

"I thought you might be hungry after such a long trip. I had the cook prepare your favorite. Would you like to sit down?"

No. He didn't want to sit down. That meant he had to let go of her.

He let his arms release their hold on her and pulled out her chair for her. He then took the chair opposite her.

"You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. A sandwich or something would have been fine."

"You just spent fifteen hours on a charter flight. And then another two on the train. Unless you had the taxi driver swing through a fast food drive thru on the way, I know you have not eaten since you left Seattle."

She reached out to cover his hand with hers.

"Let me take care of you. Ok?"

He smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"I thought I was supposed to take care of you."

"We are supposed to take care of each other. My turn."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That would be the first course of our dinner."

She called out for the servants to enter. In moments, they had steaming bowls of soup in front of them. Hideki brought in a bottle of wine and presented it to Sesshoumaru for his approval.

"No wine tonight, Hideki. As tired as I am, it will only put me to sleep. Water will be fine."

Hideki turned and presented the bottle to Kagome.

"Not if Sesshoumaru is not having any. Water will be fine for me too."

He bowed.

"Very good, my lord. My lady."

Once they were served, Sesshoumaru began to tell her about his trip. He wasn't able to tell her anything about Seattle. He had only seen the inside of the office, his hotel room, and the airport. Not exactly a fascinating narrative. She could tell that while he was annoyed at the inconvenience, he was very proud to have accomplished his goal.

"You know, I looked up Seattle when you told me that's where you were going. It's a shame you didn't get to see any of it. It looks like a place I'd like to see."

"Since the company is now as good as in our hands, it is not unlikely that I will have to return sometime in the future. Would you like to go with me?"

"Could I? I know you will be busy with work, but I can entertain myself."

"I doubt I would be busy all day. I think I could squeeze in a little time for dinner and some of the sights."

"Do you still have my passport?"

"Yes. It is in the safe. I will give it to you if you like."

"No. I don't need it now. You can keep it in the safe with yours."

"Just tell me if you need it."

"Ok."

After dinner, Kagome kicked off her shoes and settled before the fireplace. Sesshoumaru sat down beside her.

"Are you cold?"

"No. I just wanted to sit by the fire."

She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat that way for a while. Quiet. Content.

"You do know that you will have to spend the night? The roads were barely passable when I got through. I'm sure they are too dangerous for travel by now."

She sighed.

"I had anticipated that."

"So you brought a bag for tonight?"

She sat up and turned her attention to the fire.

"Actually… If you don't mind… I planned to stay."

"Stay?"

He held his breath. Not quite sure of her meaning. She indicated her bags in the corner by her desk. He had not noticed them before. Far too much for an overnight stay.

"Um… Yeah… I thought I would move back in. If you don't object that is."

He released the breath he'd been holding. His heart was racing.

"No. I don't object. Are you sure?"

He groaned inwardly. Why did he say that? The last thing he wanted to do was talk her out of it.

She nodded her head.

"I'm sure."

"Why are your bags still down here? You should have had someone unpack them for you."

She twisted her fingers nervously.

"I wasn't sure which room to have them taken to."

"Our room, of course."

She smiled when she heard 'our' room.

"Kagome?"

He tilted her head up.

"You do realize that if you move back in… Into our room… That you will be treated as my wife… In every sense of the word? That I will make you my mate? That we will share an unbreakable bond for the rest of my life?"

She touched the side of his face as she held his gaze.

"Yes. I do. It's what I want. It's what I always wanted. As long as it is what you want too."

He raised his hand to cup her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers.

"It is. It always has been. Even when I was too foolish to acknowledge it."

She touched a finger to his lips.

"We were both foolish. That's in the past and not important anymore. We learned from it. And hopefully it has brought us closer."

He stood up.

"I'll have your bags taken upstairs. I'll be right back."

She giggled at his urgency. Was he afraid she'd change her mind? She stood up as well and walked back to the table. The staff had done an excellent job. She would have to remember to tell Hideki tomorrow.

One of the servants knocked on the door and came in to get her bags. Why hadn't Sesshoumaru returned? She poured another glass of water and sat down to wait.

Sesshoumaru went to his study after speaking with Hideki. He opened the safe and put his passport back in. That was only a secondary reason for the stop in his study though. His primary reason was sitting on the shelf where he had left them. He pocketed the items and closed the safe.

Kagome was still sitting at the table when he returned. He went to his knee in front of her then took her hand in his.

"Since you have agreed to once again be my wife, as well as my mate… Will you consent to wear these again?"

She looked down. He held out his other hand. Her engagement and wedding rings were laying in the palm of his hand.

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded emphatically.

"I'm sorry I ever took them off."

He placed them on her finger. He then closed his hand around hers and brought it to his lips.

"Now they are back where they belong. As are you."

She smiled through her tears.

"I'll never take them off again."

His arms circled her waist and he laid his head on her stomach. His nose wrinkled. There was that scent. It had hovered at the edge of his senses a time or two tonight. He was very tired. And distracted. But now it was infinitely stronger. The scent was faintly Kagome. And faintly him. A mixture… of… the two…

His eyes grew wide as he sat back on his heels and looked up at her. She looked at him with curiosity.

"Is something wrong?"

Did she not know?

"Have you been to the doctor recently?"

She frowned.

"No. My post cancer checkup isn't scheduled until next month."

She began to grow alarmed. She knew demons could sense things that humans couldn't.

"What? What is it?"

He could sense her fear. He hadn't meant to scare her.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. Everything is perfectly right."

He scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. He didn't set her down until he reached their bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled her to him. Once again he wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her stomach and breathed in the scent.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?"

He smiled up at her.

"You had your surprise for me tonight. Well I have one for you too. Actually it's a surprise for both of us. But I discovered it first. I hope you will like it as much as I do."

She raised an eyebrow at him. What was he talking about? He was acting strange. She was even more confused when he stood up and maneuvered her to the bed.

"You might want to sit down for this…"

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

Lemon Alert! For those of you who are offended by sexual content, please skip the text between the page breaks. Enjoy!

* * *

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 35

Kagome was now seated on the bed. His behavior was really strange. Maybe he was just tired. It had been a long trip after all. And then the stress of being stranded, trying to find a way to get home. She waited for him to tell her about the surprise that he had said was for them both. That was beyond weird. How could he have a surprise that he didn't know about?

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her on the bed. He felt he needed to ease into the revelation. He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"There is something that we should talk about. Now that we are back together. We never got around to talking about it before we married. With our anniversary coming up, it's past time we addressed the issue."

She looked at him. Her confusion clear in her eyes. What did this have to do with the surprise he mentioned? Or was he stalling? Waiting for a big reveal? That was really more her style than his, but she would humor him.

"I never brought it up because I just assumed that nature would take its course after we married. But things have changed."

She cocked her head to the side. She was still lost. She didn't want to interrupt him, but if he didn't get to the point soon, she was going to scream. This was so not the way she had envisioned their first night back together.

"What are your thoughts on having pups?"

She was shocked. Of all the conversations they could have had tonight, this was the last thing she expected.

"I haven't given it a great deal of thought. I suppose I assumed there would be pups at sometime in the future. Why bring it up now?"

"I want everything to be clear now that we are starting over. How do you feel about bearing my pups?"

"I would love to bear your pups."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. Before he could say anything else, she continued.

"Although it would be kind of inconvenient right now. With me in school, I mean. I'm not sure I could handle both right now. It would be a lot of work and responsibility. I don't want to waste my time in school if I can't give it my best effort. I did that hunting the shards so we could defeat Naraku. And look what happened there. But more than that, I don't want to neglect a pup while I try to divide my time between the two. It wouldn't be fair to our pup."

Sesshoumaru frowned. This was not going where he wanted it to. He tried to counter her concerns.

"Now that you've moved back in, you would have a lot of help. From me and from the staff. You would have all the time you needed to devote to your classes. And you would not neglect our pup. I know this. You would have nights and weekends when you weren't studying. And when you have to study, the pup would be content to be in the room close to you. Inu pups mature much faster than human children so he would soon be able to understand."

"It sounds like you are trying to talk me into having a pup right away. Is that what you are asking me? We have just gotten back together. I thought you would want some time for just the two of us before starting a family. Besides, while the doctor told me that there was no reason why I couldn't get pregnant, it may be a little more difficult."

"I'm not trying to talk you into anything. I wouldn't plan something that you weren't ready for. And I have to admit that some time alone would be ideal. But what if you accidentally got pregnant? Nothing is foolproof. Would you be upset?"

He held his breath waiting for her answer.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Of course I wouldn't. If fate decides that our first pup is born sooner rather than later, then I would accept it and be happy. We would work around any inconveniences. As you said, I'm not alone. I would have lots of help."

"Then you wouldn't be upset if you were to get pregnant… Say now?"

She laughed at him.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you going with this?"

Her eyes got wide and her mouth formed an 'O'.

Then she laughed again.

"I see. You thought my virus was a pregnancy symptom. Don't be silly. It's way too early for morning sickness if I were pregnant. Pregnancy lasts nine months. Morning sickness wouldn't show up until after the first month or so. It hasn't been nearly that long."

"Demon pregnancies only take six months. Morning sickness would start around the first week to ten days. By that time, the scent of the pup would be noticeable to those with a sensitive nose."

Her face sobered. She put a hand to her stomach and looked up at him.

She whispered in awe, "That's what you sensed downstairs. Then… I'm…already?"

He nodded and went to his knees in front of her. Placing his hands on her thighs and nuzzling her stomach, he inhaled her scent. And the scent of his pup.

"Yes Kagome. Fate has decreed that our first pup will be born sooner rather than later."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

She stroked her hand through his hair.

"How could you think that I wouldn't be happy about bearing your pup? I spent months wondering if I would ever be able to have a child at all. When the doctor told me that I could, I thanked the gods."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish I had known. I would have been there for you."

She continued to stroke his hair.

"It would not have been a good idea. I was still with Inuyasha at the time."

Sesshoumaru snorted.

"He didn't deserve you."

He bowed his head.

"After everything I have put you through, I don't deserve you either."

She wasn't going to let him go there. They were starting over and they now had a pup to raise.

"Yeah? Well, tough. You're stuck with me now."

His head snapped up at her teasing tone and his own mood lightened considerably.

"Is that so? Too late to trade you in?"

She touched a finger to his nose.

"Sorry. This model doesn't hold its resale value well anyway."

She rubbed her stomach where his hand rested.

"And then it really goes down once you start adding features that didn't come with the original. So… Yeah. You're stuck with me."

He sat back on his heels as if contemplating his options.

"I have gotten rather attached to this model. I suppose that a new model every year is somewhat overrated. And I am looking forward to adding more features in the years to come."

She threaded her hands through his hair to pull him to her.

"Adding more features, huh? Then don't you think we should use this time to refine our installation technique?"

He closed the distance between them.

"That is an excellent idea. I'm certain we could perfect our technique if we apply ourselves diligently."

* * *

She was naked by the time her back touched the bed. The dress didn't allow for a bra, so all she had on were panties underneath it. But it still amazed her how fast he had removed them when he pushed her backward.

"No fair," she complained in a breathy whisper.

"You have on too many clothes."

In seconds he answered her complaint. He was completely naked when he joined her on the bed. He prowled forward with the easy grace of a predator. His eyes were glazed and lust filled. With just a tinge of red reflected in their depths.

His lips met hers in an open mouthed, demanding kiss. There was never any question of his dominance, as his tongue stroked hers. When he was satisfied that he had explored every inch of her mouth, he moved down her jaw with nipping kisses. Her hands tangled in his hair as he drew her earlobe between his lips to suckle it.

She shivered involuntarily and the soft breathy noises coming from her throat drove him to a frenzied need. He dragged his tongue down her neck scenting the heated blood flowing through her veins. His clawed fingers lightly stroked her breasts, teasing her already taut nipples with his thumbs.

She cried out when he drew one nipple into his heated mouth. He nipped it lightly with his fangs and then laved it soothingly with his tongue. He rolled her over and pulled her up to her knees. He had told her what this position signified to an inu, so he waited a moment. Giving her a chance to say no.

When she didn't object, he began to kiss the backs of her thighs. He retracted the claws on one hand and stroked her folds, now saturated with her arousal. Planting little nipping kisses up her leg and across her delectable backside, he buried one finger into her moist heat. Her moans increased in volume. He added a second finger to join the first as his thumb continued to massage her pleasure nub.

Her legs began to tremble as her release rushed closer and closer. He felt her walls clamp down on his fingers as she screamed his name. Her head buried in the pillow, she sought to collapse on the bed. He held her hips in place as she rode out her release. He rubbed soothing circles on her back with his other hand as he waited for her muscles to stop their contractions. When he felt her grip relax he slowly removed his fingers, placing them in his mouth to savor the tangy taste of her honey.

He kissed his way up her back. Paying particular attention to any spot that seemed sensitive. He should know all of her erogenous zones by now. Even those she herself was unaware of. But he had a lifetime to learn them all. And he would enjoy every moment of his exploration.

His warm breath in her ear made her shiver. She whimpered in need. He smirked as he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Tell me what you want."

He bit her ear lightly and she gasped.

"I didn't understand that. What do you want me to do?"

She whimpered again, her breath coming in short pants.

"Oh, gods. I want you…. I want you inside of me. Please."

He let his hands skim down her sides as he pulled back. Gripping her hips, he guided his hard length to her entrance. His eyes surrendered a little more of the molten gold to the blood red as he thrust forward, impaling her with one stroke. He grunted his pleasure as he was surrounded at last by her tight sheath.

"Is that what you wanted?"

He pulled out almost all the way and thrust forward again.

"Is it?"

Her hands were fisted in the sheet. She pushed her hips back to meet his thrust.

"Yesssss. Oh… More… Please."

He set a steady pace. In and out. Slowly. With every stroke, her walls clung to him. Not wanting to release him. His grunts were getting louder, more feral. He fought for control. Not letting go, afraid to hurt her or the pup.

Kagome was getting frustrated at the agonizingly slow pace. She tried to convey her desire with her movements, but he wasn't getting the message.

"Harder, Sesshoumaru. Please. Faster."

He was happy to comply with her wishes. The slow pace was killing him. He slammed into her and she screamed. He thrust fast and hard, just as she had begged him to. Her walls clenched around him. Her heat welcoming him home with every forward thrust. Her heart was racing, her breathing labored, heralding a second release. He wouldn't be far behind. He could feel the pressure building in his loins. It would be over soon.

She cried out her release at last. He rode her release, pumping faster still, until he felt his own release. He thrust twice more and buried himself deep, coating her passage with his seed. He opened his eyes as he leaned forward. His eyes were now completely red, not a hint of the molten gold. An almost feral snarl issued from his throat as he sought access to Kagome's neck.

Almost on instinct, she moved her head to the side, baring her neck in a sign of submission. He licked her neck, scenting the sweet smell of her now sated blood. He bared his fangs and sank them into her neck. She whimpered in pain. Once he tasted her blood, he was satisfied. He licked the wound which was now quickly sealing. He then nuzzled the healing mark.

When he pulled out of her and rolled to his side, he took her with him. Wrapping her in his strong embrace, he whispered to her.

* * *

"You're mine. My mate. You belong in my arms. I will never let you go again."

She laid her head on his warm chest and smiled at him.

"I'll never leave you again. I love you, Sesshoumaru."

He tilted her head up and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He resisted the urge to take it further. He knew that she was tired. She needed her rest if she was to nurture their growing pup. There was always the morning.

Cradling her comfortably in his arms, he nuzzled her hair.

"And I love you, my mate. Sleep. You are protected."

She smiled, her eyes already drifting shut. She knew that she was safe. Safe and loved.

Sesshoumaru lay staring at the ceiling, holding her protectively in his arms. Her even breathing told him she was sleeping deeply. Kagome had finally forgiven him for his foolish blunder. He had his mate where she belonged. And she carried his pup. His heir. They would talk tomorrow. Once Kagome got used to the idea, he was sure she would be her usual bundle of energy while she made arrangements for the arrival of their pup. He would have to see that she did not overdo it.

He had his own plans to make. There were demon rituals he would have to observe with the birth of his heir. He would have to announce to his peers that he had an heir at last. Throughout the centuries that he had refused to mate, they had accepted that Inuyasha would be his heir. And any pups that Inuyasha sired would follow him. Of course at the time, Sesshoumaru had assumed those pups would be Kagome's as well.

He knew that school was important to Kagome, but he considered asking her to take the next semester off. He knew that it would be stressful to carry their pup while she attended classes. He discarded the idea as quickly as he had thought of it. She would think that he had only humored her until he got what he wanted. She was strong enough to handle it. He would continue to be supportive.

He realized of course that the end of her demon pregnancy would closely coincide with her period of final exams. Certainly there were ways to work it out. He would help her find them. He would need to hire a nanny for the pup. One familiar with demon infants and their unique requirements. He had no idea how to go about finding one. He would let Hideki tackle that. He could select a few candidates for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to interview. Surely finding someone suitable couldn't be that difficult.

He knew without a doubt that Kagome would be a good mother. He wondered if he could be as good a father. Kagome had an example of a good mother in her own. He had to admit his parents had been less than stellar examples of model parents. His mother had allowed her personal problems with his father to spill over into her relationship with her son. As a result, he rarely even saw his mother before she finally deserted him altogether. His father had been too busy with his personal life with his new love interest to spend much time with his son.

Actually, he had to admit he was wrong. His parents had been wonderful examples. Examples of how not to raise a child. While he had always vowed to raise his pup better than he had been raised, he realized it wouldn't take a great deal of effort to achieve that end. Now that he was faced with the reality of having a pup of his own, he vowed to be the best father he could be. He would have Kagome to guide him in that area.

He spent the rest of the night in deep thought. Making plans for his mate and his pup. He was thankful that his mate had a forgiving and loving heart. He had come so close to losing it all. Now that he finally had everything he ever wished for, he would hold on to it by whatever means necessary.

The sun had been up for a while when she began to stir. He smiled. She would be fully awake soon. He had told her they would do whatever she wanted today. He hoped that satisfying her mate's early morning desires was on her list. He decided to assist her in waking by stroking her arm. She nuzzled his chest and burrowed further into his warmth.

He smirked. His mate was normally a morning person. He must have tired her out more than he realized last night. He buried his nose in the fresh scent of her hair and pressed a kiss to her head. She made small sounds of protest as she was roused from her attempts to remain asleep.

Finally her eyes slowly opened and she graced him with a smile. His smile answered hers as he moved clawed fingers up to smooth her hair from her sleep flushed face. Now that she was awake at last, he allowed his morning arousal full rein. He shifted to move over her, when she suddenly pushed against him with all her might and scrambled from the bed.

He stared after her in confusion. What had he done wrong? Did she regret last night? Then he heard the retching sounds from the bathroom. He got out of bed, a small wistful smile on his face. It seems his planned morning activity was out of the question for the foreseeable future. At least until she was past the morning sickness phase of her pregnancy.

When he reached the bathroom, the scent of her sickness was overwhelming to his senses. Since he had assisted in the creation of its cause, he tried to ignore it. She was laying on the tiled floor on one hip, her long legs curled under her. One hand held her hair back as the other hugged the toilet. She looked completely miserable. She was naked and he knew lying on the cold tile was not good for her or the pup.

He got a washcloth from the linen closet and turned on the tap. He adjusted the temperature until he was satisfied it was warm enough without being too hot. He made sure the cloth was wet, but not dripping, wringing the excess water out of it. The he turned the tap to cold and filled a glass with cool water.

He left the glass on the sink and knelt down beside her with the washcloth. He pushed her hair back and began to stroke her face with the cloth.

"Is it over?"

"For now," she managed weakly.

"Are you ready to get up? The floor is cold."

"I think so."

He slowly helped her up. He put the lid down on the toilet and hit the handle to flush away the obnoxious odor assaulting his nose. She sat down and he continued to tenderly wipe her face with the warm cloth. After a moment or two to make sure there would not be an encore performance, he handed her the glass of water so she could rinse her mouth. She stood up and went to the sink.

Rinsing her mouth helped, but she wanted to brush her teeth. She knew her maid was very efficient, so she opened the medicine cabinet and found her toothbrush exactly where she expected to. Her hands were still shaking, so Sesshoumaru took the toothbrush and put the toothpaste on it before handing it back to her.

She really hated being so weak in the mornings. And she hated it even worse because he was witness to it.

"I could have done it."

"I know. But I can help. So why should I not do so?"

"Because I'm not a weak human. You hate weak humans. I refuse to be one."

He chuckled at her nonsensical statement. She was a miko, but she was still human. And she was far from weak. He knew the pup was making her sick. That did not make her weak. He was about to tell her so, when she exploded.

"What's so funny? Huh? If you think its so damn funny, YOU can have the next one. Then see if you think its funny to puke up your toenails every morning."

He stared at her. Her outburst was uncalled for. He was not laughing at her. He in no way thought the situation was funny. He thought that perhaps he should give her time to calm down before trying to make sense of her words. He turned and went back into the bedroom without a word.

She brushed her teeth with a vengeance. When she was finished, she leaned on the sink. What had she done? He had been so thoughtful. So helpful. So tender. And she had just bitten his head off for nothing. She knew he wasn't laughing at her. She hadn't meant the things she said. Why had she said them?

She walked slowly into the bedroom. He looked up as he noticed her presence. He had put his pants on and was sitting on the bed. He stood up as she walked to him with her head down. He could smell salt in the air. She silently wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I didn't mean it."

She sobbed into his chest.

"Please forgive me."

He felt her tears soak his chest as he cautiously put his arms around her and drew her closer.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it."

He stroked her hair and she cried harder.

"Shhhh. It's ok."

He held her close and continued to tenderly stroke her while she cried. He closed his eyes. The foul odor of her morning sickness, he could endure. Short term anyway. Her figure growing ripe with his pup would be nothing less than beautiful to him. Her mood swings, on the other hand, were probably going to kill him.

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Misconceptions and Misunderstandings

Chapter 36

Sesshoumaru couldn't get over how she'd gone from unreasonable anger, to tearful regret, to her bright cheerful self. The speed at which she accomplished this still had his head spinning. After proclaiming that her stomach would revolt if she even attempted breakfast, she began to talk about the pup.

She reminded him that he had told her they would do whatever she wanted today. He groaned when he found out it would be shopping. After all, she did have a nursery to furnish and decorate. And then there were all the other necessities that they couldn't do without. He took his life in his hands when he casually commented that none of this was necessary five hundred years ago. And pups grew up just fine without any of it. He had intended to add to the statement until he heard her growl. Perhaps now was not the time to regale her with his 'I remember when' stories.

"Sesshoumaru? Which room do you want to give our pup? I want him close to us."

" I had thought to turn the room next door into a nursery. Is that acceptable?"

"That will work. Can we get someone to move the furniture out while we're gone? In case I find something I like while we're shopping?"

"If you compromise. We don't stay out too long. And I get to call the doctor and schedule an exam for you today."

She frowned. He really wanted her to see the doctor. To make sure everything was alright with the pup. She supposed he was right. Most women went to the doctor between their fourth and sixth week. Of course most women didn't have a demon with a sensitive nose to tell them they were pregnant. They had to find out on their own. Since this would be a demon pregnancy, then she would need to do things sooner than normal.

"Ok. I can do that."

"Good. Let me call him and set up the appointment and we'll be on our way."

While Sesshoumaru made his phone call, Kagome gave Hideki the instructions for the nursery. He was pleased to hear his lord would have an heir and promised the nursery would be ready to receive any purchases she made. He also asked her permission to share the news with the rest of the staff.

"Of course you can, Hideki san. We aren't keeping it a secret."

"Congratulations, my lady. It is indeed good news."

"Thank you. And please pass on my thanks to the staff for yesterday. Everyone did a great job. Everything was perfect."

"I will, my lady. I am glad that the task was completed to your satisfaction. Are there any cravings that I should pass on to the cook for this evening?"

Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I've been dreaming of her strawberry angel food cake."

"I will see that she provides it for you with dinner this evening."

She squealed and hugged him.

"You are the absolute best butler in the whole world!"

Hideki was stunned. He didn't know how to respond to his mistress hugging him. It had never happened before. In all of his centuries, he had never been subjected to the emotional displays of his employers. But then, this is the first time he had a human for a mistress.

Before Hideki could recover his composure, he heard a growl from behind him. Sweat drops appeared on his forehead. His fear was palpable. Mates had killed for far less.

Kagome heard the growl and stepped back to see what was going on. She could see Sesshoumaru standing with his fists clenched and his eyes a bright red. What could be wrong?

The moment she let him go, Hideki bowed low in submission to his lord.

"Forgive me, my lord."

Kagome looked from her mate to the butler. What was he apologizing for?

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?"

There was more growling. And Hideki was still bowed.

Kagome walked over to him and laid her hand on his arm.

"Please answer me. Sesshoumaru?"

She reached for his hand. In her haste to calm whatever was the matter, she hadn't noticed his claws were extended. She flinched in pain as her hand scraped one of the claws. Sesshoumaru seemed to snap out of whatever had sent him into his fit of anger when he smelled her blood. Mixed with his poison.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Let me see."

He took her hand in his. The cut wasn't deep. Thank the gods. But it was festering with his poison. While she was now immune to the worst effects of his poison as his mate, it would hinder the healing of the wound. It would also make her sick. In the past, poison was used to punish a disobedient mate. He had always held the practice in disdain and would never think of using it on Kagome. No matter how she might defy him.

He brought her hand to his lips and slowly licked the cut. She only stared at him. She knew that the saliva of an inu held amazing curative properties, but she never envisioned Sesshoumaru doing such a thing. The cut began to seal, a combination of his saliva and her miko healing power. He watched the process until he was satisfied he had successfully neutralized the poison.

Hideki was still bowed in submission when Sesshoumaru finally turned his attention back to him. Now that he was once again in possession of his normal mental faculties, he realized that there had been no offense. He had overreacted and his bestial instincts had taken over.

"I'm sure you have other duties to attend to. You are dismissed."

Hideki breathed a sigh of relief and quickly disappeared.

"Would you please tell me what that was all about?"

"I am sorry."

He struggled with his embarrassment. She wanted to know. He would have to tell her so she could avoid it in the future. Perhaps in time he would have more control, but for now… she would have to curb her exuberant tendencies. He could not trust himself to be as understanding of her human nature as he normally would be.

"I am afraid that in your present condition, I am more susceptible to bouts of extreme possessiveness. It is, as you would say, an inu thing."

Her eyes were wide with shock as she realized that her hugging Hideki had been the catalyst for that episode. Then she began to laugh. He quirked a brow at her, unable to find the humor in the situation. If it were not for his supreme control, they would have been short one butler. And Hideki was quite efficient. He'd been with him for centuries.

She finally calmed down, but the mirth was still shining in her eyes.

"And I thought I had the mood swings from hell."

He frowned.

"I fail to see the comparison. Your earlier outburst was completely unjustified. My possessiveness is at least based on a real infraction."

"Um hm. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He opened his mouth for a retort, but closed it when she tugged on his hand.

"Come on. The stores are waiting. And you said I had limited time. So I won't let you keep me here arguing to appease your male pride."

He smiled and shook his head. He had long been accustomed to the fact that his mate would never understand him. Of course, he was quite sure he would never understand her either. But he was also reasonably sure that he would never give up trying, regardless of the futility of the effort.

The car was already out front waiting for them. He had decided on the limo and driver. Christmas was only three days away and he didn't want to spend the day looking for parking spaces. The driver opened the door and helped Kagome in. Sesshoumaru had to take deep calming breaths as he watched Kagome put her hand in the driver's as he helped her into the car. This was going to be a very long six months. He just hoped he didn't have to replace any staff before it was over.

Sesshoumaru basked in the blissful silence of the ride home. Silent, because his mate was sound asleep on his shoulder. His lips curved in an amused smile as he thought about all the things she had bought for their pup. He'd had to call the driver twice to relieve himself of his burdens when the amount of packages was more than even he could carry. He was glad that she enjoyed herself. But he was also glad to call a halt to it all. The crowds of humans quickly got on his nerves with their pushing and shoving, trying to make sure they got what they wanted before someone else beat them to it. He wouldn't mind taking her shopping again, but it would wait until after Christmas, when there were no crowds.

It was snowing again by the time they arrived home. He gently shook his mate to awaken her. She sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You obviously needed the sleep. It's good for you and the pup."

He helped her out of the car, not waiting for the driver to do so. His control had been tested far too much already today. He had thought he could overcome his natural instincts. He had several centuries of experience with controlling himself. But in those several centuries of experience, he had nothing that prepared him for the possessive feelings he was now faced with.

Kagome took the hand he offered. When she looked up at him, she saw a contemplative look in his eyes. He was lost in thought. He let her hand drop once she was standing beside him, then turned to enter the house without a glance in her direction. She knew that his earlier behavior was bothering him. She was not about to let him descend into a bout of melancholy over it. An evil grin flashed across her face just before she bent and scooped up a handful of snow.

Sesshoumaru carefully examined the unfamiliar feelings of possessiveness. Describing it to Kagome as an inu thing had been a gross understatement. He knew enough to know it would only get worse as her pregnancy progressed. Some inus had gone as far as to completely isolate themselves and their mates until after the birth of the pup. But those inus were not from the ruling class. He was supposed to be able to control those primitive instincts. His need for control bordered on the obsessive. It was what set him apart from others.

He needed to redirect his thoughts. He had finally gotten Kagome back. His attention should be on her, not on his lack of control. He realized she was not beside him. Where…

Splat.

His head whipped around at the impact. Snow was now dripping from his hair and seeping into his collar. Kagome stood up, another handful of snow being shaped into a ball in her hands. Had his mate just thrown a snowball at his head? Of course not. She wouldn't indulge in such a childish act. She was an adult. She wouldn't…

Splat.

He blinked as the snow clung to his bangs and his eyelashes. The rest slowly dripping down his face. It took a moment to register that his mate had indeed stooped to such a childish act. He began to growl.

The low growl he emitted wiped the grin off of Kagome's face. She was in for it now. She decided that a hasty retreat was in order and took off around the car in the hope that she could out maneuver him and make it into the house. Somehow in her calculations, she neglected to factor in his demonic speed. He was on her before she cleared the car.

He wrapped an arm around her waist to halt her flight. She had not seen him scoop up the handful of snow. She shrieked as the snow was rubbed in her face and dumped down the front of her sweater. Satisfied with his payback, he let her go. Only to find supreme amusement in her futile efforts to get it all out of her sweater. It was such an odd little dance, but entertaining nonetheless.

Kagome was happy she had managed to distract him from whatever he had been thinking about. Even if she was now freezing. Once she had gotten the snow out of her sweater, or most of it anyway, she held out her hands.

"Truce?"

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yield?"

She huffed.

"Hey! I didn't lose. Why do I have to yield?"

"Truce is unacceptable in battle. Nothing short of complete capitulation will suffice."

She planted her hands on her hips.

"Ok. Well, I'm one up on you. What do you think about that?"

She ran when he bent to scoop up more snow.

By the time they made it inside, they were both soaked to the bone, and laughing.

"You cheated."

He looked down his nose at her with a scowl.

"This Sesshoumaru does not cheat."

She laughed harder at his arrogance.

"Did too. It's not fair to use your demon speed against me."

An elegant brow lifted at her declaration.

"Using your skills in battle is hardly cheating. If your skills happen to be better than your opponent's, then an easy victory is assured."

She huffed.

"It wasn't a battle. It was a game."

"Then why is it called a snowball fight?"

He had her there.

"Ok. I concede. This time. Next time, just remember, you set the rules."

Her shiver didn't escape his notice.

"I think we both need to take a hot bath and get into some dry clothes."

"At the same time?"

Her smile was mischievous.

So was his answering smirk.

"I think that can be arranged."

She was already warmer.

The bath had been very relaxing. She could barely keep her eyes open. After their lovemaking, Sesshoumaru had insisted on pampering her. He washed her hair, her back, and then massaged her shoulders until any stress she may have felt was a thing of the past.

She sat on the bed as instructed while Sesshoumaru gently combed through the tangles in her hair and dried it.

"Shouldn't I be doing this for you?"

He pulled her back into his arms and placed a kiss on her head while he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Are you enjoying it?"

She sighed.

"Oh yeah. It feels heavenly."

"Then cease your objections. It pleases me to indulge my mate. Besides, the doctor will be here any minute and I want you relaxed for your examination."

She closed her eyes. She had forgotten that he had made her appointment for today.

"Will I be seeing your doctor?"

"Yes."

"Um… Won't that be a problem? I mean… He's male."

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around her at the reminder.

"Yes. I will be leaving the room while he examines you. Your maid will attend you during the examination."

Sesshoumaru knew he would not be able to control himself while another male touched his mate intimately. Although he trusted his doctor and knew that his touch would be nothing more than what was required, he had yet to learn to control these feelings of extreme possessiveness. Five hundred years ago, this would have been handled by a demon midwife. While medicine had made significant advances in that time, it seemed that inu instincts had not. It was better for the safety of all concerned if he left the room.

There was a discreet knock on the door. Sesshoumaru opened it. Hideki bowed and announced the doctor. He stood back to allow the doctor and Kagome's maid to enter. After a brief greeting and questions about Sesshoumaru's health since regaining his memory, he closed the door and followed Hideki downstairs.

Sesshoumaru went to his study to attempt a little work. Unable to keep his mind on the file in front of him, he began to pace. He had to get these feelings under control. And quickly. He didn't intend to miss any of his pup's development. And he most certainly intended to be present for the birth. If he couldn't get it under control, he would either have to absent himself from all examinations as well as the birth, or replace his trusted physician with a female. That, he did not want to do. He wanted his mate and pup to have the best available.

When the doctor had finished the exam, Hideki led him to Sesshoumaru's study. Not surprising, Sesshoumaru had demanded a report as soon as he was finished.

Sesshoumaru was seated once again behind his desk. He waved the doctor to a seat in front of the desk.

"How are they?"

"Quite well. Both mother and pup. She is approximately three to four weeks along based on the size of her uterus and the probable conception date she gave me."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl at the intimate details being presented to him by another male.

"Were you able to tell the sex of the pup?"

"Yes. Your first pup is a male. I have told your mate this as well. She was quite happy."

So was Sesshoumaru. His heir was a male. A son. He thanked the doctor and had Hideki show him out. Sesshoumaru wasted no time climbing the stairs to their room. Kagome had redressed by the time he got there, so he didn't have visions of her naked with the doctor.

As soon as he opened the door, she pounced.

"Did he tell you? A son. We're having a son. Well, actually, I'm having him. But you helped create him. Are you happy? I am. Our first pup is a son."

Sesshoumaru touched a finger to her lips to silence her.

"You're babbling. Yes, he told me. Yes, I am happy. But I would have been happy with a daughter as well. As long as you and the pup are healthy, that is all that matters."

She pulled on his hand and headed for the door.

"Where are we going?"

She flashed him an, 'I can't believe you asked me that' look, as if that explained it all.

"I'm starved. And the cook is making strawberry angel food cake."

"Ah. I see."

He bowed and held out his arm to escort her to the dining room.

"Far be it from me, to get between a pregnant miko and her cravings."

She punched his arm before wrapping hers around it. She wondered if anyone would say anything if she skipped dinner in favor of the dessert. Maybe not, people were pretty understanding of a pregnant woman and her cravings. But she was pretty sure someone would have something to say if she ate the whole thing by herself.

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 37

Two days later, Sesshoumaru had revised his opinion. Her mood swings were not as troublesome as he had anticipated. He'd gotten quite good at disappearing when she got emotional for no reason. The cravings, he was convinced, were what was going to be the death of him.

He couldn't believe he was out at two am. Because his mate decided she had to have lime sherbet. Not tomorrow, but at this very minute. He learned there was no anticipating her cravings. This morning she had asked for sushi. A tuna roll to be exact. She doesn't even like tuna.

He went to three convenience stores before he found the sherbet. The first two only had ice cream. He was tempted, but he didn't want to deal with an emotional outburst. So he continued on until he found a store that had what he was sent for.

An hour and a half later, he returned with the lime sherbet. Only to find his mate sound asleep. He wanted to bang his head against the wall. But he smiled instead. It was his duty to see to his mate's needs. Whether real or pregnancy induced. He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. The sherbet would be in the freezer when she decided she wanted it.

She was sleeping peacefully when he stripped and climbed into the bed. She mumbled something unintelligible when he pulled her into his arms, but didn't wake. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. His mate was in his arms where she belonged. She carried his pup. He was happy.

Sesshoumaru sipped his coffee while he listened to the morning weather report. The last two days had been cold, but clear. They were expecting snow again today. He looked over to Kagome. She was trying to eat a little of her breakfast. Which consisted of dry toast and weak tea. The doctor had been unable to say when the morning sickness would cease. He could only say that it was different for everyone and that human women usually experienced it longer than demon women because their bodies had a difficult time adjusting to the rapid growth of demon children.

"The weather is expected to get worse throughout the day. It would be a good idea to send a car for your family. The roads will be hazardous."

She looked up at him.

"Yeah. Mom doesn't drive too well on icy roads. I'll call her and tell her that Christmas Eve is starting early. I don't think they planned on being here until five or six. You should get Inuyasha and Shippo to come out early too. I'll worry if they wait until the roads are bad."

He nodded. He'd already been thinking the same thing.

He watched her push the toast away. She hadn't eaten more than two bites. She was rather pale. He would be glad when she could eat normally again. He didn't like to see her suffer.

Kagome stood up.

"I'm going to call Mom. Then I think I'm going to go lay down for a while."

"Are you feeling unwell? Should I call the doctor?"

"No. I'm fine. Just a little tired and a little queasy still. I get tired easy now and I want to stay up with everyone tonight. So I'm going to take a little nap before everybody gets here."

"If you're sure. I'll check on you later. I'm going to get a little work done this morning."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru. On Christmas Eve? Can't it wait?"

"It's nothing. Only a few contracts that I need to read over. You will be sleeping anyway. I promise to put everything away when you wake up."

"Ok. I'll hold you to that."

She kissed his cheek and left the dining room. He waited until she was gone and pulled out his phone. He had to call and give the ok to have Kagome's Christmas gift delivered. There was no way he could have kept it here. She would have found it. Since they were opening gifts tonight, he could give it to her without having to try to hide it. He hoped she liked it.

Across town a very impatient hanyou was loudly proclaiming his displeasure to an unfazed kitsune.

"Oi, Shippo! Move your ass. We're gonna be late."

"How can we be late when we're leaving early? You know, because of the roads?"

"Feh! I don't want to be the last ones there. That's how we can be late. Now move it. Or I'm leavin without you."

"I think I'd prefer my own company anyway. You're so bitchy, you'd think that you were the one pregnant."

"Fuck you, Shippo. You comin? Or not?"

"I just have to get the rest of the gifts in the car."

"Oh shit! I gotta stop off at my place and get mine. Dammit! We're gonna be late."

Shippo couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"And you want to blame me."

"Well yeah. We should be at my place by now."

"Well, if we'd left earlier, you'd just have to turn around. Cause you would have forgotten the damn things anyway, moron."

"Who you callin moron, you asshole?"

"You, moron."

He thrust some bags at the hanyou.

"Here carry these and let me get the rest. Then we can get going before the roads get really bad."

"I'm takin these to the car. If you ain't there by the time I put em in the trunk and start the car, you're gonna get your ass left."

He was still grumbling as the door closed behind him. Shippo got the rest of the bags and opened the hall closet to retrieve a large package. He set it down and locked his door before heading for the elevator. His thoughts were on Inuyasha as he waited for the elevator. If that bastard leaves me here, he is so dead when I get there.

When the elevator opened on the parking garage level, Shippo stepped out looking for Inuyasha's Corvette. He found it. And then saw Inuyasha leaning on the car next to his. He recognized it as belonging to one of his neighbors. The girl inside was giggling at something Inuyasha said. Shippo rolled his eyes. For someone in such a hurry to leave, you wouldn't think he had time to stop and flirt.

The trunk was still open, so he loaded the rest of the gifts and climbed into the passenger side. He cleared his throat loudly. Inuyasha was interrupted mid sentence. He glared at Shippo for intruding.

"Keep your shorts on. I'll only be a minute."

Shippo shook his head. He just knew that the moron would still blame him if they were late.

Inuyasha got in the car and tossed a folded piece of paper into the console. Shippo knew it was the girl's phone number. He wondered how many of those he would find in the console or glove compartment. He knew that Inuyasha never called any of them. But yet he never seemed to be without feminine company whenever he wanted it. He was almost jealous.

Inuyasha flipped the visor down and pulled his sunglasses out of the case. He put them on with one hand while he started the car with the other. Tossing a look over his shoulder, he backed out of the space and headed out onto the street. His place was about fifteen minutes away.

There wasn't a great deal of traffic on the road. Other than the last minute shoppers. Shippo almost felt sorry for them. Most people were trying to get home before the roads got bad. And it was Christmas Eve. A time when people were at home with their families. Where they would be. If Inuyasha hadn't had to stop and pick up his gifts. And flirt.

He was such a damn playboy. He needed to settle down with a mate. Maybe after things were finally set to rights for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, he would turn his attention to Inuyasha. He was sure he could find a good woman for the hanyou… somewhere.

It was over an hour later before they were finally on their way. What should have been a short delay at Inuyasha's apartment turned into another opportunity for Inuyasha to flirt. Seems that his neighbor across the hall had his family visiting for Christmas. Including a sister. One who was newly single. And apparently already shopping for a replacement.

As expected, with all the delays, they were the last to arrive. Inuyasha snorted and slammed the car door.

"Fuckin told ya."

Shippo rolled his eyes. He had no illusions as to who would be blamed.

"You and your women. That's the real reason. And you know it. Don't go pinning this on me."

"Keh. It's not like a word or two would make us late."

"No. Of course not. Nor an unscheduled stop for something that you should have already done? Hm?"

He looked at his watch as Inuyasha stormed into the house without even popping the trunk to get the gifts out. He sighed and walked around to the driver's side to hit the trunk release. Hideki came out the front door with a knowing smile.

"It's alright Master Shippo. Go on in. The family is waiting. I'll see to your packages."

"Thanks Hideki."

He handed Hideki the keys that Inuyasha hadn't even bothered to take out of the ignition. Then bounded up the steps. He hadn't seen Kagome's family since the wedding. He pulled up short at the thought. Damn. He knew he was forgetting something. Their anniversary was on the twenty eighth. He had totally forgotten. He hadn't thought about a gift. And a party. Since they were back together, they needed to mark the occasion.

He smiled as he remembered coming home the other day to Kagome's note. She was planning a romantic dinner to welcome Sesshoumaru home. And by the way, she wasn't coming back to the apartment. Unless something went wrong, she was staying for good. He had no doubts that Sesshoumaru would make sure she stayed. He had worked hard for his second chance. At this Shippo frowned. The damn bastard better not fuck this up. It didn't just concern Kagome now. There was a pup. And it needed both of it's parents.

He followed the noise to the living room where everyone was gathered. Kagome's mother was hugging Inuyasha when she noticed Shippo. She rubbed a fuzzy ear and let him go to embrace Shippo.

"How is my grandson? I don't see you often enough since you have been working out of the country."

"I'm good. And I'm back for the foreseeable future, so you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on."

He hugged her tight. When Kagome had introduced him as her adopted son, he had been welcomed into the family with open arms. Even though he was now older than Kagome. By several centuries. When she released him, Souta was there to shake his hand.

"Hey Shippo. You gotta find time to tell me all about America and all the places you've been."

He ruffled the boy's hair. He'd grown a lot in the past year. He was now a third year high school student. Kagome had been proud to tell him that Souta was in the top of his class and would have his pick of universities when he graduated. He knew she regretted not being able to finish her education. Maybe after the pup was born she could… No. She would probably be content to be a mate and mother.

Grandpa was getting on in years. He had finally stopped trying to purify all of them. Said there was just too damn many of them around his granddaughter. She was old enough to purify them herself if she wanted to. Secretly he believed it was because the old man had taken a liking to his granddaughter's husband. He knew the old man was thrilled to have someone he could tell his stories to. Someone who hung on his every word. And Sesshoumaru was responsible for hiring the boy.

He'd also been able to keep his pride intact thanks to a small white lie. Sesshoumaru had explained his reason for providing the boy to help with all the heavy work. It was not because the old man couldn't handle the work anymore, it was because a priest should use his skills and knowledge to educate others, not spend his valuable time doing menial labor. He now had the time to honor some of the requests from local schools to entertain the children with folklore from the past. It was something the old man enjoyed. And the children were an eager audience.

Now that everybody was here, Kagome decided it was time to give the family her news. Sesshoumaru made sure everyone was comfortable and had something to drink. Kagome was nervous. She scanned the faces giving her their attention. Grandpa was in the chair closest to the fireplace. Her mother was on the couch between Shippo and Inuyasha. Souta was on the floor by the Christmas tree.

She cleared her throat. She felt Sesshoumaru behind her only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"No. I will. I'm just a little nervous."

She took a deep breath and looked directly at her mother.

"Mom, how do you feel about being a grandmother?"

Her mother looked at Shippo.

Kagome giggled.

"I meant, again."

Her mother looked back to her and her mouth dropped open.

"You're…"

Kagome nodded as her mother got up and pulled her out of Sesshoumaru's arms into a hug. Then she looked up and grabbed Sesshoumaru with one hand and pulled him into the hug as well.

"I couldn't be happier."

She let them go and backed up to look into Kagome's face.

"How far are you?"

"About a month."

"You're already sure?"

"Yes. Our son will be born in about five months."

"Five… Oh. Right. Demon birth."

Grandpa had gotten up from his chair and shuffled forward. He squared his shoulders and faced Sesshoumaru.

"A son, eh? The great Demon Lord of the West will have an heir."

The old man chuckled.

"It's about time. I thought these old bones would pass from this world without seeing my granddaughter's child."

Kagome hugged him.

"You aren't going anywhere for a long time to come."

Sesshoumaru shook the old man's outstretched hand.

"Indeed. Who else will tell our pup of the old ways?"

Kagome smiled at the way Sesshoumaru always handled her grandpa. She knew that inu traditions demanded the elderly in the pack be held in high regard and shown the utmost respect. Especially family. It didn't matter that Grandpa was human. He was his grandfather in law. And as the alpha of the pack he took his responsibility to the old man very seriously.

Souta was next to hug his sister.

"I'm gonna be an uncle. Awesome."

Kagome noticed that Shippo and Inuyasha were still sitting on the couch. Unfazed by the announcement. She was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that they already knew. She hadn't seen them since she moved back to the house. That meant that she hadn't seen them since she found out. Sesshoumaru had agreed not to tell them until the announcement was made to the whole family.

She walked over to the couch and folded her arms across her chest. Tapping her foot, she asked them point blank.

"You already knew. Didn't you?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened. He saw her eyes narrow and did not want to be on the receiving end of her displeasure. Shippo put a hand behind his neck and fidgeted.

"Well, I suspected your illness wasn't a virus. Then the other day when you slipped on the ice… You know… When I caught you? I was close enough to scent the pup."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me, why?"

"I thought you should find out on your own."

Her tapping foot had picked up speed. Not good.

Shippo made sure that everyone else was still occupied out of earshot. The humans anyway.

He looked into her narrowed eyes.

"I didn't want you to go back to him because of the pup. I wanted you to go back because you wanted to. Because you'd worked out all your problems"

There were several seconds of silence before she finally relaxed her body and allowed a small smile to form on her face.

"I guess I can't be mad then, can I?"

Shippo stood up and hugged her.

"I'm happy about the pup. I've waited a long time to have a little brother."

She hugged him back.

"You're going to be a good big brother."

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you went back to him. You know he loves you."

She nodded.

"Yeah. It took a while, but I finally figured it out. He was a jerk, but what can I expect? He may be the all powerful Demon Lord of the West. But, he's still a guy."

Shippo huffed and turned to Inuyasha.

"I think she just insulted all males."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Dude. You gotta think about it?"

She giggled as she walked away from them. Sesshoumaru intercepted her.

"I want to give you your gift now."

He took her hand.

"Why now? I thought we would all be opening our gifts tonight. After dinner."

"You can see it better now. Before it gets too dark."

She allowed him to lead her to the front door. He got her coat out of the closet and helped her put it on. The others had noticed the departure and were now also following. Kagome was beyond curious now. What had he gotten her that required her to go outside to receive it?

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

She smiled remembering the last time he had told her to close her eyes for a gift. Since it was winter and the ground was covered with snow, she doubted it was another garden. He led her slowly out the door and down the steps, holding her tightly to keep her from falling.

When she was standing at the bottom, he released her except for her hand.

"You are used to mine and seem to like how it feels, and I know your favorite color is blue. I hope you like it."

She opened her eyes and gasped. She couldn't believe it. She covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to seep from her eyes. Her very own car. A Lexus. Just like his, but blue. She threw herself into his arms.

"I love it! It's the best Christmas gift ever. Thank you."

He folded his arms around her, glad that his gift had pleased her.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome."

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 38

Sesshoumaru managed to talk Kagome out of her 'quick run to the store'. She wanted to drive her Christmas present. He was usually indulgent of her many whims, but not this one. He would put his foot down if he had to. He had hoped to avoid any arguments for the foreseeable future, but this was one he would win. It concerned his mate's safety.

'If the roads were bad enough for everyone to arrive hours earlier than they had originally planned, then they are too bad for an as yet inexperienced driver in an unfamiliar vehicle. When the snow stops and the roads are cleared, you may drive your new car. Until then, I must insist you be reasonable."

She sighed in disappointment, but didn't let it affect her mood. It wasn't often that he told her no. And when he did, he could be as flexible as iron. She recognized the battle for what it was… lost.

"I know. You're right. It's just hard to get such a wonderful gift, then have to wait to test drive it."

"It's not going anywhere. I promise it won't turn into a pumpkin at midnight."

She smiled at his reference to one of her favorite Disney movies. How many times had she made him sit through them? He never complained. Although, she had caught him running business problems through his mind several times. The damn man could tune out anything if he got bored. It wasn't easy to tell when he did it, but she had finally learned how to read him. He didn't get away with it as often now.

He guided her back to the house and handed Hideki the keys to have the car put in the garage.

"I'm sorry."

He nuzzled her neck as he apologized.

"I know you wanted to drive it now."

She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. The attention was worth the disappointment.

"It's ok. I was just excited. I can drive it later. I really do love it."

She grabbed a lock of hair and pulled gently to bring his face to hers.

"Thank you."

She brushed her lips against his. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and deepened the kiss. They separated when a throat was cleared behind them.

"Knew there was too much damn mistletoe in this house," Inuyasha grumbled. "Since you started it, can we open the rest of the gifts now? Or are you gonna make everybody else wait?"

She looked up as they pulled apart. They were standing directly below the sprig she had placed above the door to the living room. Maybe she had gone a little overboard on the mistletoe. They hardly needed an excuse as Sesshoumaru proved when he pulled her back into the kiss as if his brother hadn't interrupted.

The next hour was spent opening gifts. Kagome was nervous about her gift to Sesshoumaru. She had agonized over it. What do you get someone who has anything he wants, when he wants it? And if he doesn't have it, it's because he doesn't want it.

She watched her family open the gifts from Sesshoumaru. When Souta opened the game system with the hottest game of the season included, his case of hero worship only grew. Her mother was rubbing the cashmere sweater against her skin exclaiming it was the softest thing she had ever felt. Grandpa didn't say much about his gift, but the shawl was already around his shoulders and he was dozing contentedly by the fire.

The closer it came to him opening her gift, the more Kagome fidgeted. She had spent days trying to figure out what to get him. She had finally settled on something at the last minute. Just hours before he returned from Seattle. She thought back to that day. It was actually kind of strange the way it came about…

Kagome was sitting in the limo heading for the shopping district. She ticked off the list of things to do in her mind. Hideki had the cook working on dinner. He promised to have the table moved into her office and set to her instructions. Her bags were packed and in the trunk. She had left Shippo a note. She hoped he wasn't mad that she didn't talk to him first. She hadn't had time since she made up her mind that she was moving back in.

All she had left to do was find the perfect gift for Sesshoumaru. Great. She'd been thinking about it for days. She was no closer to deciding than she had been when she started. She had the driver let her out at the intersection. Hopefully she could find something in the shops along this street. She knew she wouldn't find anything for him in a mall. There were at least a good variety of stores in this area of the shopping district.

"Get yourself some coffee or drive around for a while. Ok? I'll call you when I'm ready to go. I really don't know how long it's going to take."

She watched the car drive away and looked to the shops lining the streets. Where to start? She quickly sent the jewelry stores to the bottom of the list. Other than his watch and wedding ring, he never wore jewelry. Oh she was sure that if she got him something, he'd wear it to please her. But this wasn't about her. She wanted something that would please him.

She entered the leather shop. She didn't stay long. He didn't need a jacket. He had one that he wore when he dressed casually. When in his business attire, he wore a cashmere overcoat. She refused to buy him a briefcase. Besides the fact that he had one that suited his needs, her gift would be personal, not practical.

She passed the cutlery shop without so much as glancing in the window. How could you possibly justify giving him a cheap, flimsy toy when Bakusaiga and Tenseiga rested in a glass case in his study? The bookstore? No. He had an extensive library that he rarely found anything worthy of adding to it. And certainly nothing she could afford.

The more she shopped, the more frustrated she became. His gifts to her were always perfect. His taste was impeccable and he knew what she liked. He always put great thought and care into selecting her gifts. She wished she could do the same. He made it look so easy.

She rubbed her temple to try and dispel the headache that was coming on. She loved to shop. Especially for people she cared for. But this was beyond ridiculous. She couldn't find a gift for the man she loved. She spotted an upscale junk shop and crossed the street to go inside. Sometimes you could find real antiques in these places. Of course she wasn't sure she'd recognize anything that was real, but it was as good as any other option she had at this point. And it was as though it was calling to her. Ridiculous. She recognized the 'calling' for what it was. Her desperation getting to her. But she went in anyway.

She wandered around. Most of the stuff was real all right. Real junk. The old man behind the counter looked up occasionally, but for the most part looked like he was trying not to doze off. She smiled. He reminded her of Grandpa. She was about to leave when she found a tapestry hanging at the back of the store. She couldn't believe her eyes. It looked so authentic, even though she knew it couldn't be.

The old man walked up beside her.

"Caught your eye, huh?"

"It's definitely out of the ordinary. Can you tell me anything about it?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Not a lot. The guy that brought it in said it was old, been in his family for a long time, but he needed the money. Not sure I believed him, but he wasn't asking a lot and it was an interesting scene. It's not by an important artist. In fact, it's probably not an artist anyone has ever heard of. It's silk, that's all I know for sure. I've had it a while. People look at it, but no one wants to take it home. I can make you a good deal."

Whoever the artist was, they were talented. The scene looked real. Like it was created from first hand knowledge, although she didn't see how that was possible. Something told her she had to have it. She called the driver after she paid for it and waited for the old man to package it for her.

As soon as she got to the house she wrapped it in gold foil paper and put a big red bow on it. She hoped he liked it. It was not something that she would have consciously chosen for him, but she was oddly content with the purchase. She couldn't explain it. Something seemed very right about it.

She came back to the present when Souta elbowed her.

"Earth to Sis. You wanna give Sesshoumaru your gift now?"

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Sorry. I spaced out for a minute."

"Nothing new. I'm used to it."

She whacked his arm. But she had to admit that she was really good at getting lost in her own little world when she was thinking. She was still nervous as she handed Sesshoumaru his gift. It wasn't anything expensive. It was almost a certainty that it was a fake. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it was right.

She chewed on her fingernail as he took the gift and looked up at her anxious eyes. Everyone was watching him open it, waiting to see what she had gotten him. She could only hope that if he didn't like it, that he was good at hiding his reaction. What was she saying? Of course he was good at hiding his reaction. He was the king of the frozen, emotionless mask. He had mellowed over the centuries and he was now more open with those close to him, but he was still the ice lord when he chose to be so. While she could say that she had gotten good at reading the subtle changes in his expression, even she couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking if he didn't want her to.

The paper fell away and he carefully spread out the tapestry. There were noises of appreciation when it was revealed. Everyone gathered around to get a better look at it. Inuyasha smirked as he got a look at it.

"Dude, it looks just like you."

And it did. It was a battle scene with a large white inu snarling at a black dragon. There was even the crescent moon marking the center of the inu's forehead. While they were all looking at the tapestry, no one noticed Sesshoumaru's reaction. Except Kagome.

She had expected him to thank her for the gift and fake appreciation. She had secretly hoped that he would at least find it an interesting curiosity. She never expected the reaction she was now seeing. He looked stricken.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked up at her. His voice a whisper.

"Where did you get this?"

"In a little junk shop downtown. I couldn't figure out what to get you. I thought it looked like you, so I had to have it."

He gently ran his fingers over the fine silk.

"It is me."

"What?!"

"It is me. It is mine. It was stolen from my bedroom."

"Stolen?"

He nodded. Inuyasha sat down beside him to get a better look at it.

"I never saw this before."

Shippo joined them.

"Me either."

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"You wouldn't have. It once hung on the wall of my bedroom in the fortress."

Everyone was seated now and looking to Sesshoumaru for the story that was coming.

"It was after Rin died. I left the fortress to wander. By this time, the humans had begun to hunt youkai. The humans had weapons that could let them battle the weaker youkai and win. On my journey, I ran into what was left of the household of the Southern Lord. The humans had attacked in such overwhelming numbers that the lord and his soldiers were defeated. They barely got the lord's family to safety before the humans set fire to the palace."

Sesshoumaru looked to Inuyasha.

"Do you remember what it was like at that time?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"Yeah. That was when Kouga died fighting off the humans that hunted them. No youkai or hanyou was safe."

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued.

"I went back to the western fortress to fortify it and prepare for the battle to come."

He looked into the faces of each listener as if to judge their reactions to his revelations.

"I was too late. The fortress had been attacked in my absence. Jaken and the rest of my retainers died defending the fortress. There was nothing left. The humans had burned it to the ground. I suppose at some point it occurred to me that the humans would have looted it before they burned it, but the only thing that I would wish to retrieve was something I never thought anyone else would value. I thought it gone, destroyed in the fire."

He pulled Kagome to him.

"You could not have known how much this would mean to me, but I will tell you. You know by looking at it that the artist was talented. What you don't know, is that the artist was Rin."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Thank you, Kagome, for returning it to me."

She wrapped her arms around him. It had been a strange calling that had prompted her to purchase the tapestry. She still didn't understand it, but was glad she had listened. Glad she had been able to give him back something that was precious to him.

It was late when Kagome entered their bedroom to find Sesshoumaru staring out the window. She walked up to him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"You're thinking about Rin, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"She is in my thoughts a great deal lately."

He turned to her and laid a hand on her abdomen. It had just begun to swell with his pup.

"I hope I am able to be a better father to our pup than I was to Rin."

Kagome reached up to gently trace the stripes on his cheek.

"How can you doubt that you were a good father to Rin?"

"How can I not? I failed her in so many ways."

"I don't see how. You returned her life to her when there was no reason for you to. She was just another human. And might I remind you that at that time you hated us all."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed and sat down with her in his lap.

"I saved her only to test Tenseiga."

He would have liked to attribute the act to a noble desire, but he could not, for it would be a false claim.

"Ok. But afterward, you didn't have to keep her with you. You could have pointed her in the direction of some human village and never looked back. But you didn't. Despite that hatred, you took care of her. Gave her a family again. You protected her in a world that was not kind to the weak and innocent."

"I gave her food and shelter. But little else."

"That's not true."

"She died without knowing how I felt about her. I was never able to tell her how much she meant to me."

"She knew."

He stiffened.

"How could she know if I never told her?"

"I didn't know her as an adult. But I talked with her many times as a child. She adored you. And traveling with you as she did, she got to know you very well. Children are very perceptive. We all say a great many things without ever uttering the words. It's there if you know how to look for it. Rin knew. She couldn't have not known. It was there in every thing you did for her. The words weren't really necessary."

"She still should have heard them. At least once."

She kissed him. A gentle gesture of comfort.

"We all have regrets. We learn from our past experiences and hope it makes us a better person in the future. I have no doubt our pup will know his father loves him."

He nuzzled her neck, content to hold her and inhale her scent. He would think on her words. Perhaps there was some truth to them. Rin had never seemed to doubt her place in his life. It pleased him to think that she might have understood him better than he gave her credit for.

Kagome began to slowly stroke her fingers down his arm.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down at her with a raised brow. She only got that tone when she wanted something. Something she was sure was going to irritate him.

"Yes?"

She moved her hand to his hair and twined her fingers in it, while nervously biting her lip. The last time she had done this…

"Do you think there is any lime sherbet left in the freezer?"

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 39

"Do you think there is any lime sherbet left in the freezer?"

Sesshoumaru let out a small, frustrated sigh. He was right. Her cravings would indeed be the death of him. He moved her out of his lap and stood up.

"I do believe there is a whole carton. Is there anything else you would like?"

She shook her head, her joy shining in her eyes. He planted a kiss atop her head and turned to leave.

"I'll be back shortly."

He closed the door and quietly made his way to the kitchen. He supposed he was overreacting a bit. Cravings went with the territory. While he was far from an expert on pregnancy, human or demon, even he knew that. And as cravings went, hers had yet to become wild or unreasonable. Two AM foraging did not count. He also knew that those were completely normal. He was happy that for once, the object of her craving was easily obtainable.

Ten minutes later, he was once again ready to bang his head on the nearest wall. The carton of lime sherbet was gone. The one he'd gotten at two in the morning only to return to a sleeping mate was gone. She had not expressed a desire for it since that night, so it should have still been there.

He had resigned himself to another late night run when his eyes fell on the empty carton making an oozing mess on the counter by the cabinet that contained the bowls. There was only one person in this house that would have left that mess for someone else to clean up. He began to growl as he strode out of the kitchen with a new purpose.

The group in the family room was trying hard to keep the noise level down so they did not disturb the rest of the household, but were for the most part unsuccessful. The game was loud. The sound effects and background music were such that without sufficient volume, you could not hear the game narrator. And of course that was a requirement to know what the next move in the game would be.

Shippo was there more for the company than the game. He had never really understood Inuyasha's obsession with these types of games. He supposed it was because foxes were cunning and highly intelligent as a species. He enjoyed chess, scrabble, and other games that required a certain level of mental acuity. Inuyasha was almost unbeatable when it came to a fighting game. His skill at fantasy role playing games was unparalleled. He was hopeless at chess. But then chess was a game that required strategy and a well thought out game plan. Inuyasha had always been the type to attack first, attack again if they didn't fall down fast enough, and then if they were still alive, get in a question or two.

Souta let out a low "Damn", as he died again.

"I just can't beat this guy. How'd you do it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ruffled Souta's hair.

"Don't give up. It took me a while to get the pattern of his moves down too. You can't give in to the urge to attack him every time he gets in range. You have to let your power meter build back up between hits. If you don't, you're just wasting the effort and giving him a free shot at you in the process. Make your hits count."

Two pair of eyes turned to the door as they felt Sesshoumaru's angry aura on the other side of it. Shippo looked over to Inuyasha.

"Man he's pissed. What do you suppose happened?"

Inuyasha had no time to form a reply as the door opened with a great deal of force behind it. Sesshoumaru stalked in and did not stop until he was standing before his brother with an accusing glare.

Inuyasha pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

"Dude, what crawled up your butt?"

"You. Ate. The. Lime. Sherbet."

Inuyasha snorted and tossed the spoon into the bowl in front of him..

"Yeah. And? It's not like you can't live without it. There's other stuff in there."

Sesshoumaru relaxed his features into an evil smile.

"It wasn't mine. It was Kagome's. I was sent to get her a bowl. She is waiting for it."

Inuyasha's ears flattened as he looked down at the now empty bowl. No explanation was needed.

"Oh shit. I don't suppose she will settle for something else?"

Sesshoumaru slowly shook his head from side to side. He tossed the coat he had been holding to his brother.

"Hey this is mine. Why'd you bring it in here?"

"Because the roads are too bad to drive. You will need to run. And it is cold."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. You think I'm going out tonight?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, the evil smile growing larger.

"Yes. It's late and it is Christmas Eve. I would expect it to take a while to find some place that is still open."

Inuyasha laughed.

"I get it. You think I'm going out to get more lime sherbet."

He laughed harder.

"Dude. So not happening. You can go. She's your mate. It's your pup."

He tossed his coat back to Sesshoumaru, who caught it with ease.

"You can put that back where you got it."

Sesshoumaru tucked the coat under his arm and turned to the door without another word.

Inuyasha might have thought that the end of it, but Shippo's strategic mind knew better. Sesshoumaru never gave up.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru?"

He stopped at the door and turned to look over his shoulder at Shippo.

"Yes?"

"Just out of curiosity, of course. But, are you intending to go to the store yourself?"

Sesshoumaru's face was now a perfectly stoic mask. But the eyes gave him away. At least to those who knew him well, and Shippo knew him well.

"As soon as I tell my mate why she will have to wait to satisfy her craving."

Inuyasha's head snapped up, ears flattened. Shippo began to chuckle as he looked at the distressed hanyou.

"Dude. You are so screwed."

Souta, who had been listening to the whole conversation jumped up and handed his controller to Inuyasha.

"Can I go with you? I don't want to be anywhere near when my sister comes down here. It won't be a pretty sight."

Sesshoumaru went out the door with Souta on his heels.

Inuyasha looked at the controller before setting it on the coffee table and ran out after his brother. He caught up to him at the stairs and yanked his coat out of his brother's grasp.

"I'll be back as quick as I can."

Sesshoumaru smirked as the front door opened with a blast of cold air and he gave his brother a small wave.

"Rest assured I will stall her as long as I can."

He snorted and surrendered to his laughter as his brother's faint, "Asshole", reached his ears.

"What's so funny?"

The three laughing men turned to see Kagome slowly coming down the stairs and sobered instantly.

Shippo recovered first.

"We were laughing at Souta. He keeps dying. Can't figure out how to get past this one point."

Kagome knew a lie when she heard it. Sesshoumaru couldn't care less about Souta's game. He would not be laughing about it. But she let it go.

Sesshoumaru waited warily for her to ask about her sherbet.

"I was coming up in a moment. You can wait a few minutes for your sherbet can't you?"

"I came down to tell you I changed my mind. I don't really want anything sweet right now. I was wondering if there were any deviled eggs left from dinner."

It was Shippo's turn to groan. He'd polished those off about an hour ago.

"Sorry Kagome. I ate the last ones. But I would be happy to make you some."

She gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you Shippo. You're so thoughtful."

She looped her arm around his and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll come help. We can keep each other company."

He gave a helpless look to Sesshoumaru and Souta over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the stairs. He didn't know whether to bang his head against the wall in frustration at his mate's mercurial tendencies, or laugh his ass off at the thought of his brother freezing his ass off in vain. His brother's misfortune won out, as if there had ever been any doubt.

Souta shook his head at his brother in law.

"I'm headed for bed."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Too tired to continue your game?"

"Nah. Too tired to deal with a drama queen. Either one of them."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. Souta knew Inuyasha well. The hanyou's reaction when he found out he'd gone out on a night like this for no reason, was sure to be entertaining. He stood up and wandered in the direction his mate had disappeared. With a last glance at the front door, he thought of his brother. 'Drama queen'.

"Indeed."

Kagome got out the eggs as Shippo grabbed a large pan and filled it with water. He set it on the stove and poured some salt into the water. Kagome set the carton of eggs beside him.

"How many should we make? I know you like them too."

Shippo shrugged.

"How ever many you would like. I'm not hungry."

"I guess we should leave some for breakfast in the morning. How about six?"

He carefully placed six eggs in the water and handed the rest to Kagome so she could put them back in the refrigerator.

"Where's Inuyasha? Don't tell me he went to bed already. Not with you and Souta still awake and playing games."

"He had to go to the store for something."

"In this weather? What could he possibly want that couldn't wait until morning? Only a complete idiot would go out in this."

Shippo stifled a laugh.

"Complete idiot. That would be him."

It was then that she noticed the mess still on the counter. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. One, the carton was empty. Two, Sesshoumaru had not been carrying a bowl for her when she came downstairs. Three, he would not have left a mess like this. Four… Yeah. Two and two still made four.

Sesshoumaru, unfortunately, chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

"I can't believe you made him go out in this weather! Just because you were afraid to come and tell me there was none left."

Sesshoumaru stared into the angry eyes of his mate. What had set her off this time?

"I was not afraid. I knew you wanted it. So I made arrangements for you to have it."

She poked a finger into his chest.

"What if something happens to him? Huh? Did you think about that? What if he has a car accident?"

"He did not take the car."

"What? You sent him out in this blizzard on foot?"

He snorted.

"It is hardly a blizzard. Just a little snow."

"So why didn't you go? Instead of making him go? If you just had to have it tonight. It could have waited until morning."

She looked over to Shippo, who was trying very hard to escape notice.

"You know what? I'm not even hungry anymore. I don't want anything."

She angrily stalked toward the door, stopping only to glare at her mate.

"He better be ok."

After her departure, the two confused males stared at one another.

"Don't ask."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Sesshoumaru gave in to the urge to bang his head on the wall. Shippo shook his head.

"I'm never taking a mate."

Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against the wall.

"Wise decision."

Shippo turned off the stove and moved the pan off of the hot burner.

"I'm going to bed now. Are you coming?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I think I'm going to do a little work."

Shippo chuckled.

"Right. It'll give her some time to cool off. Or fall asleep. Asleep would probably be better."

"Most assuredly."

Inuyasha came back to a quiet house. He'd been gone for two hours. He had to go all the way into the city to find someplace open. Where was everybody? The game was still out where they had left it. But everything was dark. If they all went to bed and he went out for nothing, somebody was going to hurt. He would make sure of it. He shook more snow out of his hair. He doubted he would ever be warm again.

He stomped into the kitchen and yanked open the freezer. He stuffed the two cartons of lime sherbet onto a vacant shelf and slammed the door. He was beginning to hate lime sherbet.

Christmas morning saw an end to the snowfall. The day was crisp and clear, although still cold. Sesshoumaru had left the warmth of his bed early, not wishing to wake his mate. He dressed quietly and went down for coffee. He met the strange sight of Inuyasha cleaning up the mess from last night.

"Am I in the wrong house?"

Inuyasha glared at him.

"Cook said no breakfast until the kitchen was as clean as she left it last night."

"I see. Who made the coffee then?"

"I did. I'm not fucking helpless, you know."

Sesshoumaru poured a cup and sat down at the table.

"Not helpless. Just lazy."

"Asshole. You want to tell me why no one was up when I got back last night? I went all the way into the fucking city to get that shit and no one's up to eat it when I get back."

"She changed her mind. Pregnant women do that."

"So all I had to do was wait her out?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Your call. It doesn't always work. She can be stubborn."

"Boy is that an understatement. You forget, I've known her longer than you have."

Sesshoumaru sipped his coffee as he perused the morning paper.

Souta peeked around the corner far enough to have a full view of the kitchen.

"Is it safe?"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Your sister is still sleeping."

Souta relaxed with a sigh.

"Thank the gods. It was too quiet. So what'd I miss last night?"

"Typical Kagome drama," Shippo said as he strolled in yawning.

He went straight to the coffee pot.

"When she found out that Inuyasha had gone out for the sherbet, she went off."

He chuckled as he sat down across from Sesshoumaru with his coffee.

"Accused Sesshoumaru of sending Inuyasha out in dangerous weather because he was too afraid to tell her there wasn't any sherbet."

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"She did? For real? She was worried about me?"

Sesshoumaru growled and set his newspaper down.

"I was not afraid to tell her anything. I didn't want her to be disappointed."

Inuyasha feigned innocence.

"What? I'm just hoping she was worried enough that I won't catch hell for eating it all in the first place."

Seeing that the counters were now in a condition the cook would find acceptable, Inuyasha folded his dishtowel over the drying rack. He opened his mouth to say something as Kagome walked into the kitchen. Her fuzzy pink robe was tied over her pajamas and some kind of furry animal slippers were peeking out from underneath.

"Merry Christmas."

Four males froze. Each trying to gage her current mood. Deciding not to take any chances, four males spoke almost at once.

"I have some phone calls to make before lunch."

"I need to finish making changes to a contract."

"I think I just figured out how to get past the level I am on."

"I'll come watch for when I get to that level."

Three pair of eyes stared at Shippo as coffee cups were quickly put in the sink.

They each pressed a kiss to Kagome's cheek as they passed her on the way out of the kitchen.

Once in the hall, Souta whispered to Shippo, "That was so lame."

Kagome stood in the now empty kitchen and looked around.

"I guess nobody wants to have coffee with me this morning."

There was a sorrowful edge to the words. As if she were tearing up.

Four pair of guilty feet retraced their steps to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru opened the cabinet and found her 'Hello Kitty' mug and poured her a cup of coffee. After putting three spoons of sugar and some milk in it he set it in front of her.

"Merry Christmas Kagome."

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 40

Sesshoumaru stood in his study staring at the tapestry that Rin had woven for him. It now hung next to the case containing his swords. He couldn't believe that it had made its way back to him. Had it been sheer coincidence that took his mate to that shop? Or had something, or someone had a hand in it? She said it was as if she was guided there, and that the tapestry had seemed to call to her. Perhaps Rin herself was watching over them. The thought brought him comfort.

He looked at his watch. The doctor had been with Kagome for some time now. Much longer than the last time. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. The struggle with his possessiveness was what had drawn him to the tapestry in the first place. Having it back had a calming effect on him. As if a part of her were still with him.

Kagome had suggested he stay for her examination. It would reassure him that the doctor did no more than was required, she had said. He could not yet bring himself to do so. He did not have full control over his possessiveness. It was something that would be a priority in the months before she gave birth.

He walked back to his desk and sat down to wait. Today was their anniversary. Her gift was in the drawer. He had almost changed his mind about the gift a dozen times. He hoped that she would like it. It was bound to bring reminders of his mistake, but he hoped that she had truly gotten past that. He would know soon. He waited only for her examination to be completed and then he would lead her to the dining room where Hideki had a romantic candlelight dinner waiting for them.

He had talked Shippo out of a big party. He wanted to have her to himself this year. There would be many more years for large parties where he would have to share her. At this time, however, he even resented having to share her with her doctor. Coming as close as he had to losing her made him jealously guard every moment with her.

He was about to go find out what was taking so long when the door opened and Kagome came in. She was excited. And waving something in her hand as she approached his desk.

"Look Sesshoumaru. Our son!"

She handed him the paper she held. It was a black and white grainy image of something. He raised an eyebrow as she waited for his reaction.

"It's our son, Sesshoumaru. The doctor did an ultrasound today. That's what took so long. This is the ultrasound image. The first picture of our son."

He looked at the image again. Knowing now what he was looking at, he could recognize the beginnings of the pup's limbs and developing features. It still had a long way to go before it resembled a pup, but it was his son. And he could not help smiling.

He frowned when she took it back.

"This is going on my desk."

Seeing his frown, she frowned too. It had never occurred to her that he might want to keep it. She lowered her eyes as she debated about whether or not to give it to him. He took it from her and turned away. She opened her mouth to object when she realized he had gone over to the printer. It was an all-in-one.

She smiled as he put it in and pressed the copy button. Why hadn't she thought of that? He put them both on his desk.

"We will purchase frames for them. One for your desk and one for mine."

She kissed his cheek. He really was excited about having a pup.

"Is there anything else from your examination I should know about?"

She shook her head.

"It was pretty much routine. He says the pup is doing fine. I still don't see why he insists on an exam every two weeks. Human women don't get down to every two weeks until much further in their pregnancy. The early months call for an exam only once a month."

"You aren't having a human pregnancy and it will not take nine months. He is only being cautious, and I agree with him. Is it really so bad?"

"No. I guess not. It just feels weird. I'm not really comfortable with another man touching me. I know he's a doctor and all… but… well… he's not you. Does that make sense?"

He smiled as he pulled her into his arms. It made perfect sense. And it went a long way to soothe his possessive tendencies. Perhaps he would try attending her next examination.

"I'm sorry that you are uncomfortable, but the health of you and the pup are of paramount importance. Can you try to tolerate it for a few months?"

She smiled and hugged him back before pulling away.

"Of course. I know I'm being silly."

She was interrupted by a growl erupting from her stomach.

"Is dinner ready? I think our son is hungry."

He chuckled and took her arm to lead her to the dining room.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the table. It was laid out with their best china, silver, and crystal. The candles gave a romantic glow and the sparkling grape juice was in an ice bucket to the side of Sesshoumaru's place. The largest crystal vase they owned was overflowing with red roses.

"What…?"

"Happy anniversary."

"Oh no. I forgot. How could I forget our anniversary?"

He could think of a few reasons actually. But they were in the past. In his mind the anniversary celebration was not so much a remembrance of the past, but anticipation of the future. He had a great many things to celebrate. He had gotten her back. When he knew he did not deserve her forgiveness. He had a pup on the way. He had a future of love and happiness to look forward to. And he vowed to protect it with everything he had.

He pulled out her chair for her before taking his own. Hideki called for the servers as soon as they were seated. Kagome noted that while all of the dishes were things she liked, they were all healthy for her and the pup.

When they had finished the meal, including the German chocolate cake for dessert, Sesshoumaru opened the grape juice. He touched his glass to hers.

"Happy anniversary. I look forward to many more."

She took a sip.

"I still can't believe I forgot. It's always the man who forgets."

He handed her an envelope.

"Your anniversary present."

She sucked in a breath.

"No! I didn't get you anything, obviously."

"I don't need anything. I have everything I want. Open it."

She slid a finger under the seal. She peered into the envelope and her eyes filled with tears. Sesshoumaru cursed. He knew he should have chosen something else. Before he could say anything she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My honeymoon trip. Thank you."

"I wasn't sure. I know you wanted to go to Hawaii, but I thought it might remind you of…"

She touched a finger to his lips to silence him.

"It doesn't matter. Not any more. It's in the past and has no bearing whatsoever on our future. Ok?"

He nodded and nipped her finger.

"Besides, I think it made us stronger, don't you? We know what's important now."

Again he nodded before pressing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss.

"Our bags will be packed in the morning. We fly out tomorrow afternoon."

"I have to call Mama. We made plans when she was here for Christmas to go shopping for the baby tomorrow."

He smirked.

"She knows. I told her before they left on Christmas Day."

"You're sneaky. You know that?"

He gave an imperious snort.

"I am not sneaky. That implies something underhanded. I am a strategist, and very good at secrecy. Not the same thing at all."

She nuzzled his neck and replied in a sultry tone, "If you say so."

He growled and placed his hands on her hips to stop her grinding in his lap. Placing a quick kiss on her lips, he stood up. Cradling her in his arms, he made his way out of the dining room and headed for the stairs.

"Sesshoumaru! We haven't finished our anniversary drinks."

He growled low.

"Then you should have stayed out of my lap. Or at least stayed still. You had only two choices. Leave. Or have the first of our anniversary lovemaking sessions on the dining room table. I thought you would prefer not to share with the servants."

She blushed and said no more, laying her head on his shoulder. He smirked and continued on to their bedroom. It was a long time before he allowed her to sleep. When he did, she was wrapped possessively in his arms.

He let her sleep as long as he dared. Her maid needed to start packing if they were to make their afternoon flight.

"Wake up Kagome. You need to have some breakfast and let your maid begin packing."

She burrowed deeper into his warm embrace.

"Mmm. Just five more minutes. 'kay?"

He gave her an amused smile. He had anticipated this reaction and started the waking battle fifteen minutes early.

"If you do not wish to miss our flight, then you will have to get up now. I thought you wanted to go."

"Alright. You don't have to nag. I'm getting up."

He got up and went to the bathroom. He knew he would have time for his shower and still have to wake her again.

Twenty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom showered and fully dressed.

"Kagome. No more stalling. Get up and in the shower or I will carry you there."

"Mmm. 'kay."

"If I have to resort to that, it will be a cold shower."

She knew he never threatened her lightly. If she didn't want to start their trip with him in a bad mood, she would have to get up.

"It's your fault, you know."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"For not letting me get to sleep earlier."

"I didn't hear any complaints last night. Of course I could have missed them. Your moans were rather loud. I'm surprised the servants didn't complain about the noise you were making."

The pillow hit him squarely in the face. Either his reflexes were getting slower, or hers were getting faster. His eyes followed her naked ass as it disappeared into the bathroom. He should have waited for his shower. He could have joined her. Of course that would only delay them longer. Oh well, he had a week once they arrived at their destination. He would have her all to himself.

He was seated at the dining table with his breakfast and the morning paper when she arrived. He took her plate and began filling it. She gave him a curious look.

"You aren't courting me anymore."

"No. I am pampering you. Objections?"

"None."

"Duly noted."

He set the plate in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He looked at his watch. They were still on schedule.

"Has your maid started packing yet?"

"Yes. And Hideki is taking care of yours."

"Good."

He took a sip of his coffee.

"Your registration materials for the spring semester arrived in the mail today. I put them in your desk. Middle drawer. Registration begins the second week of January. Am I correct?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. I'll have a week once we get home. I already have my classes picked out. I just need to consult the class times and choose my schedule. I plan to be there when it starts on the first day. I shouldn't have to rearrange anything. I'm told that classes rarely fill up on the first day of registration."

"Don't forget you will need to apply for a parking permit this semester."

"Like I could. Have I told you how much I love my car?"

"Every day since it was presented to you."

"Oh. Just so you know."

He folded his paper and set it beside his now empty plate.

"I have some things I have to finish before we go. I will be in my study."

"Please tell me you aren't taking work with you. You need to relax and enjoy our vacation."

"No. I am not taking work with me. That is why I have to go finish it now."

She shook her head. She always thought that executives did nothing but play golf and have power lunches every day. He worked harder than anyone she had ever known. But then that would be why his company was so successful.

Sesshoumaru noted that their bags were sitting by the staircase. His staff was efficient as always. He closed the door behind him and went to his desk. He opened the drawer and took out the plane tickets. He placed them in his jacket pocket along with their passports.

He pulled out the contracts he had finished reading during her examination yesterday. Signing them, he put them into a courier envelope and called for Hideki.

"See that this is delivered to the office today. It needs to be in Inuyasha's hands by close of business."

Hideki bowed after taking the envelope.

"Of course, my lord. Are there any further instructions before you depart?"

"How are the renovations to the nursery coming along?"

"The workmen should be finished in three to four days. Then I will have the staff do a thorough cleaning once they have finished."

"Good. I want it ready for decorating and furnishing when we return."

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshoumaru dismissed him. He was worried that Kagome would try to take on too much. With classes starting again and her pregnancy, she would be fatigued. Adding the preparation of the nursery for the birth would be a strain, but he knew she would insist on doing it. He would have to make sure that she had all the assistance he could give her.

He had already spoken to Inuyasha and Shippo. They agreed he needed to take some time off to help her. He would be working from home a great deal more. He knew the company would be in good hands if he took off until after the birth. But he would also go stark raving mad with nothing to do. Sometimes he was unable to believe he had spent decade upon decade just wandering. While it was quite peaceful, there was just no way he could fathom doing it again.

He supposed it had been an escape more then anything else. He found his mundane duties at the fortress unfulfilling. Any time he spent at the fortress had reminded him of his father. And his mother. He was almost glad when the humans had destroyed it. It had freed him from those mundane tasks. But not the memories.

He had yet to inform his mother she was about to be a grandmother. He supposed he should get around to that. He still had to send out the formal announcement to the council that he had mated and had his heir on the way. He was not looking forward to that. There were still those who resented the humans for forcing the demon population into hiding. The fact that his mate was a human miko and his heir would be hanyou would not sit well with those individuals. As long as he was only married in the human sense, they turned a blind eye to his temporary plaything. Once they discovered he had made her his mate and elevated her to the title of Lady of the Western Lands, there could be some unpleasantness. He would do his best to shield Kagome from them.

He joined Kagome in the entry hall. She gave him a bright smile.

"The bags are in the car. Did you finish everything you needed to?"

He nodded and took her hand to lead her out to the car where the driver had already opened the door. She shivered at the cold. Not wanting to have to deal with taking everything off once they reached their much warmer destination, she had not dressed for the current weather. He hurried her into the car so that she could warm up. She would only be in the cold weather to and from the car, so he wasn't worried. He would keep her warm.

He was about to climb in after her, when his phone rang. Having threatened everyone with dire consequences if his vacation was interrupted, he knew the call was important. When he saw the caller ID he was sure. He closed the door on her questioning look and walked a few paces away from the car.

"What is it?"

He frowned.

"Are you sure?"

There was silence as he listened to the report.

"No. I will not change to the company jet at this late date. I do not want my mate alarmed. You will have an armed team there when we arrive. They are not to make contact unless I am alone. My mate is to be followed by at least two of your agents when she is not with me. I will be limiting those occasions, but I will not be able to eliminate them completely without informing her of why she cannot be alone. All members of the team should be adept at hiding their youki. Make sure you include a female agent on the team. We have to believe that any opportunity would be taken advantage of. That includes bathrooms and dressing rooms. I want nothing left to chance."

He closed his phone and fought to control his rage. He had not even sent the announcement out, and it had already started. His instincts said he should just cancel the trip and keep her at home. But this was the woman who had faced down Naraku. She would not cower in fear of a few disgruntled demons who thought she had no place in demon society. And she would not let him coddle her. He was not about to try. He feared that battle more than anything else that could come their way.

She would be upset enough once she realized his security agents were following her around. And she would find out. Of that he had no doubt. He just hoped she would understand his precautions. And agree with them.

He headed back to the car, an excuse for the call already prepared. He had their vacation covered. Now he had to figure out what he was going to do about her classes. She would need protection. Damn it. How the hell was he going to pull that off? He only had a week to figure it out.

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 41

Matsushita Tamotsu hung up the phone. He knew that his lord would not be happy with his report. He had also anticipated his reaction. He was waiting for his hand picked team to assemble in his office. His ever-efficient assistant had already made hotel reservations in the same hotel in which his lord and lady would be occupying the penthouse suite. She also had the corporate jet fueled and ready for take off. Damn he loved that woman. Too bad her mate would not understand.

The first two to arrive were Kenta Hashimoto and Mariko Nishimura. Bickering as usual.

"Stuff it, Hashimoto."

"Admit it Nishimura. You're pissed because I'm taking the lead on this one."

"The only thing smaller than your pea brain, Hashimoto, is your dick."

"At least I have one. I think that's your problem, Nishimura. You want one. Badly."

"If yours was the only one available, I'd turn lesbian."

"If you had mine, you wouldn't look at another man or woman ever again."

"Yeah. It'd probably put me off of sex altogether."

Matsushita decided it was time to intercede before it got ugly. He didn't know if they really hated each other or if it truly was sexual tension between the two. He had better things to do than find out. He tried not to give them the same assignments, but Mariko was his best female agent. He needed the best for this assignment.

"Alright you two. Muzzle it."

Mariko had worked for him for a long time. He'd had a hand in her training back when she first joined the team. She learned fast. She was strong. She was smart. He believed she would lead her own team one day. He studied her as she silently seethed. She was only five three, but he learned early not to underestimate her based on her size. She was a wolf demon and a deadly fighter. She was of the Loup Garou tribe of shape shifters. Her auburn hair was kept short. Her eyes a blue green color that turned ice blue when she was pissed. Like now.

Kenta had been a friend before he joined the team. They had even unknowingly dated the same woman. Until they found out she was playing them both. They had both chosen their friendship over the woman. Matsushita would trust him with his life. He was one of the last descendants of the dragons. When the humans had forced the demons into hiding, the dragons had all but died out. The concealing spells were useless. It was impossible to hide something that big. The only ones to survive were those who could take on a humanoid form. He was five eleven and had the muscles of a pro athlete. His natural hair was sea green and his skin was a leathery texture like the hide of his ancestors. His eyes were yellow, with vertical pupils, much like a lizard. He could control fire, but the magic of the dragons had been lost to time.

Matsushita was a panther demon. His family had been loyal to the house of the west for centuries. His grandfather had served Inu no Taisho himself. Matsushita was tall. Over six feet. His sleek black hair and green eyes were the stuff of many a female fantasy. His skills had earned him the position of Sesshoumaru's chief of security.

Once the entire team was assembled in his office, he outlined their assignment.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has taken Lady Kagome on a vacation to Hawaii. There are rumors that a group of demons may be plotting to assassinate Lady Kagome. Possibly Lord Sesshoumaru as well. Your assignment is to see that they do not succeed."

Mariko was the one who asked the question.

"Why now? They have been married over a year."

"The rumor is that they are now mated and Lady Kagome carries the heir to the west. It is an unsubstantiated rumor. I did not ask and our lord did not share the information with me. As there has been no formal announcement to the council yet, he would not have done so in any case."

There were murmurs following that bit of news.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants two of you to follow Lady Kagome whenever he is not with her. Mariko, you will handle the forbidden territories."

Kenta snickered.

"What forbidden territories? There is no place I won't go."

Now it was Mariko's turn to snicker.

"It seems I won't be needed after all. Of course I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when you have to explain to our angry lord why you have followed his mate into a ladies bathroom or a department store dressing room."

She then addressed Matsushita.

"When he's dead, can I have his job?"

Kenta crossed his arms and huffed.

"You're a real bitch Nishimura. You know that?"

"Why thank you. I do try," she said sweetly.

Matsushita glared at both of them. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"You will report to me twice daily, unless special circumstances call for more frequent communication. If there are no questions, then get moving. He wants you in place when their commercial flight arrives. And no matter what, none of you are to approach him if Lady Kagome is present. He does not wish to worry her with this trivial matter. Dismissed."

Once his team had departed, Matsushita made his way to Inuyasha's office. In Sesshoumaru's absence he would be reporting to his brother. He was not looking forward to the next hour. The hanyou could be a hothead. Especially when it came to Lady Kagome. He was probably one of the few who knew that Lady Kagome and Inuyasha had once dated. It was not common knowledge and those that did know, readily forgot it once she married Sesshoumaru. Matsushita knew there was still a great deal of feeling there, even if he only viewed her as a friend or sister in law now.

Inuyasha's assistant sent him right in. He rarely had to wait to see anyone. If the security chief thought something was important enough to interrupt you, it was not something you wanted to put off. The assistant gave him a seductive smile as she closed the door behind him. Inuyasha was on the phone, but waved him to a seat in front of his desk.

Inuyasha was finalizing the details on the contracts that Sesshoumaru had sent over when the security chief came in. What the hell did Tamotsu want? He didn't really dislike the man, but he didn't really like him either. He was arrogant. And he'd seen the smile that his assistant had given him. The man reminded him of Miroku, but less charming. There was a hard edge about him that he supposed could be attributed to his job. It didn't help that he was a damn cat. He didn't know how his brother put up with him.

While Matsushita waited, he went over the details in his mind again. Details he had not disclosed to his team. The details were unnecessary to the completion of their assignment, but could pose problems if they knew. Dealing with political intrigue was not something that a security force was equipped to handle. And any threats they would be facing would only be hired goons with no stake in the politics anyway. Their true adversaries would consider their paid lackeys expendable. Those previously omitted details were what he was now here to discuss with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ended his call and buzzed his assistant. She entered and cast a covetous look at the security chief. It did not go unnoticed by either man. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"If you're not too busy, I need you to see that these contracts get to acquisitions."

"Of course, my lord."

Inuyasha handed over the contracts. When he and Sesshoumaru had settled their differences, he'd had to get used to being addressed as a lord. He was after all Sesshoumaru's brother. For the most part, he preferred a much less formal from of address. And his assistant knew that. He snorted when he realized it was not for his benefit, but for the object of her scrutiny in front of his desk. The security chief was very big on formality. Especially with members of the house of the west.

Once the door closed behind her, Inuyasha got straight to the point.

"What do you want Tamotsu?"

"As Lord Sesshoumaru is on vacation, I will be reporting directly to you. I have just dispatched a security team to your brother's location. I thought you might like to know why."

"Alright. You got my attention now. What the hell is going on?"

"It has come to my attention through my sources, that certain information has been either leaked prematurely, or rumors are being accepted as fact."

Inuyasha knew about his 'sources'. They were irrefutable.

"You want to tell me what information or rumors you're talking about?"

"That our lord has mated Lady Kagome and that she carries the heir."

"He'll probably make the official announcement when they get back. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Since the information has been leaked, it is likely that the southern house will make their move. Probably before any announcement can be made."

"Can you just get to the point? Are my brother and Kagome in danger?"

"In a word. Yes."

Inuyasha slammed his hand on his desk.

"Dammit!"

He grabbed his phone and punched in an extension.

"Shippo. Get down here. Now."

Matsushita sat up.

"Is that wise? To share the information with someone outside the western house could be counterproductive to our efforts."

"Shippo is part of our house."

Matsushita raised a brow. He knew that there was some sort of relationship there, but he didn't know what.

Inuyasha raked a hand through his hair. Few outside of the family knew anything about the past. Most were not even aware that Kagome was the Shikon miko.

"Look, Kagome adopted him as her kit long ago. I won't go into details you don't need. Just know that Shippo is completely trustworthy and you can tell him anything you can tell me. Sesshoumaru will tell you the same. Ok?"

Matsushita nodded. He was sure that would be an intriguing tale. He was also sure it was a tale he would never hear.

Shippo came striding in.

"What's so damn important?"

He stopped short when he recognized their security chief.

Inuyasha nodded for him to sit down.

"Ok, Tamotsu. Now what the hell is going on?"

"As I said, the rumors of the mating and the heir being conceived have already made the rounds. The southern house has always had a strong dislike of the humans. My sources tell me that there are a few radicals that will seek to eliminate the 'contamination' from one of the great houses."

"So you sent a security team to shadow them? Does Sesshoumaru know?"

"Yes. It was on his orders after I made my report. I also have other operatives working from this end."

Inuyasha cast a glance at Shippo. He could tell the kitsune was worried when he asked the one question that was certain to piss off the security chief.

"Are you confident your team can do their jobs?"

Matsushita narrowed his eyes and tried to remember that the kitsune was a confirmed member of the western house.

"I have no incompetent agents. And this team was hand picked by me."

Shippo was not entirely reassured, but he knew that Tamotsu held his position because Sesshoumaru considered him to be the best. The man was arrogant. He'd give him that. He would have to be satisfied. Sesshoumaru would not take chances with Kagome's safety.

"What did Kagome say when she found out she was going to be followed everywhere she went?"

"She does not know. Our lord did not wish to alarm her."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh shit."

Shippo's mouth fell open.

"I wouldn't want to be in Sesshoumaru's shoes when she finds out."

"Is her ignorance of the situation going to be a problem?"

Shippo closed his eyes.

"You have no idea."

Inuyasha sat back in his chair.

"Ok. Keep me informed of any changes."

Matsushita got up with a nod.

"I will, my lord."

He had just reached for the doorknob when Inuyasha gave his final instructions.

"Tell your team that if they fuck up, if Sesshoumaru doesn't kill them, I will."

Matsushita let a small, unseen smirk play on his lips before he opened the door and left without comment. He was almost certain the hanyou's sentiment was not for his brother, but for Lady Kagome. He had yet to meet his lord's mate, but she was becoming more and more intriguing.

Once he was gone, Inuyasha shoved his chair back and began to pace.

"Fuck! I should be there. We can't rely on a paid security team to protect her."

"Calm down, Inuyasha. It upsets me as well. But Sesshoumaru is confident of their abilities. And he is there with her."

"Yeah, and she doesn't even know her life's in danger. He should have told her. Then she could at least be prepared."

"Yes and we both know she would have refused a tail. Then where would we be? At least this way she always has someone watching over her. Even when Sesshoumaru can't be there."

"He should have just cancelled the trip and locked her in the house."

Shippo snorted. Then gave in to a fit of laughter.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking about?"

Inuyasha let a smile curl his lips.

"Yeah. You're right. This is the only way Sesshoumaru could have pulled this off."

"Let's just hope she doesn't figure it out any time soon. In her case, ignorance is bliss."

"Yeah. For everyone around her."

Kagome stirred from her comfortable position on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She had fallen asleep shortly after takeoff. The plane had just touched down on the runway. She had never flown first class before. It was quite different from the loud and overly crowded coach section. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I sleep on you the whole way here?"

"It is fine. It was no inconvenience."

He had actually gotten a little sleep himself. He would have to deal with the time difference, the jet lag, and a now rested and energetic Kagome. The sleep was necessary.

As they disembarked from the plane, Sesshoumaru scanned the crowds for both threats and a sign that his security team was in place. He didn't know all of his security personnel by sight. That was something that would soon be remedied. He could not afford to make any mistakes if he was to keep Kagome safe.

Kenta was leaning on the wall by the baggage claim area watching everyone and everything. The rest of the team was spread out in the airport doing the same. In the years since they had been forced into hiding, demons had learned a great deal from the humans. Subterfuge and guerrilla warfare being chief among them. It would not be a surprise if the demon attack they were anticipating came in the form of a bomb or other large scale disturbance that they could blame on human terrorists. While an attack like that would hardly do Sesshoumaru any permanent damage, it would most assuredly kill his human mate.

He pushed off the wall when he spotted his lord come into the area. He claimed this area because he was the only member of the team that Sesshoumaru knew by sight. His lord was scanning the area when he caught his attention. Kenta nonchalantly held up his hand. There was a small clear device between his fingers.

Sesshoumaru spotted Kenta by the wall. He was glad that Matsushita had included him on the team. He knew of his skills and trusted the man. He saw him hold up the device. Sesshoumaru gave him a slight nod, acknowledging his request to approach him.

Kenta gave an answering nod before slowly walking toward him. He didn't speak, only slipped the device into Sesshoumaru's hand and walked on as if they were strangers. The device was one produced by Sesshoumaru's company. It was not a big seller as it was intended only for demon use. It was similar to the listening devices used by major security firms and governmental bodyguards. The difference was that this was extremely low volume. Designed for sensitive demon hearing. Humans were not able to hear any audible tones from the device.

Kagome was watching the carousel for their bags. When she spotted them, she tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve. What had him preoccupied? He had been quiet since they got off the plane. She hoped he wasn't going to be that way the entire trip.

Sesshoumaru's attention shifted to his mate when she touched his sleeve and pointed to their bags. He slipped the device he'd gotten from Kenta into his ear and turned to pull their bags off the carousel. He normally would have just carried them himself, but he wanted no encumbrances if he needed to protect his mate. He called a baggage attendant and gave him a generous tip to take their bags to the taxi stand for them.

He scanned the line of taxis waiting for fares. He heard Kenta's voice in his ear tell him the third taxi in line was the one he wanted. The driver was one of their team. Sesshoumaru steered Kagome to that taxi and soon they were in traffic headed for their hotel.

They had left Tokyo at four PM. After a seven and a half hour flight, it was now almost five AM Honolulu time. He did not want to go out until he'd had time to check in with the security team and set up schedules. He knew Kagome was going to be wide awake and unable to sleep after sleeping on the plane. They would have a leisurely breakfast in the hotel dining room and then he would leave her to do their unpacking while he slipped off to meet with his security team. Once he was assured everything was in place, he would take her out sightseeing.

Some minutes after they left the airport, Sesshoumaru noticed the car following them.

To be continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 42

They were well outside the city, and it was early. There was little traffic on the road now. It would be a perfect place for an ambush. If he had known of the threat sooner, he would not have chosen a hotel on a secluded, private beach. He would have stayed in the crowded city. As the occupants of the car following them had no doubt planned, there would be no witnesses. But that also meant that his security team would be equally able to act without reserve.

Sesshoumaru reached for Kagome and pulled her into his lap. He smothered her surprised gasp with his lips. While he was certainly enjoying the kiss, his motive had been to shield her with his body in case the car following them was indeed trouble. While she was otherwise occupied, he made a motion with his hand drawing the driver's attention to the car behind them.

The driver nodded his understanding and adjusted the rearview mirror to get a better look at the car in question. It was an unobtrusive black sedan. Although it was keeping its distance, it was clear after a few evasive maneuvers, that it was in fact following them.

The driver was quiet when he called his team leader. Sesshoumaru heard his words, but he was sure that Kagome had not.

"Kenta we're being followed. Black sedan. About a hundred and fifty yards back. Trying to be real slick. But still pretty obvious. Yeah, I tried to shake 'em. Nothing serious though. If I make it too obvious, Lady Kagome will have questions. Lord Sesshoumaru has her distracted for now. Can you give us a hand?"

Kenta had sent the rest of the team on to the hotel. He'd been following at a discreet distance. He sped up to close the gap. When he did, he spotted the black sedan. He punched the plate number into his computer. It came back as belonging to a different car. If there had been any question that the car's movements were a coincidence, they were gone now.

The black sedan sped up. It was clear they intended to ram the car in front of them. Not if Kenta had anything to say about it. He punched the accelerator. Once he was within range, he let his window down and put his hand out the window. He summoned a fireball. He thought briefly about aiming for one of the tires, thereby disabling their vehicle. Then he grinned and thought better of it. They deserved no mercy. Besides, he was not in a merciful mood today. He aimed for the gas tank.

Kagome was jolted from the pleasant euphoria of her mate's kiss by what sounded like an explosion. She sat up and looked out the back window at the car that was still rolling down the road in flames. There was another car that passed it, just barely avoiding a collision.

"Sesshoumaru, we have to stop. Those people may need help."

The driver glanced at his lady in the rearview mirror. She had a compassionate heart. He had sworn an oath to protect the house of the west. It was nice to know that their new lady was someone he could respect.

"Sorry, ma'am. Can't do that. The island authorities are real strict about hindering emergency crews. Don't want to start your vacation on the inside of the police station, do you?"

"But…"

Sesshoumaru set her back on her side of the car.

"He is right, Kagome. I'm sure someone has alerted the proper authorities and help is on its way."

She bit her lip, hoping he was right. Hoping that the people in the car would be ok.

Kenta smiled as he swerved to miss the flaming remains of the black sedan. First attempt failed. That's one for the good guys. But damn. They hadn't wasted any time. They weren't even to the hotel yet. There was still a week to go. He flipped open his cell and called his boss. Matsushita would want to know he had been right.

Matsushita answered the call on the second ring.

"Report, Kenta."

"They were followed from the airport. That's a pair of expendables that will have to be replaced."

Matsushita swiped a hand down his face. He had really hoped to be wrong this time.

"We're working on this end to tie it to the southern house. Once we do, we can align the other houses against them. Then they can't afford any more attempts. The reprisals would be too great."

Kenta pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"In the meantime, we get to intercept the low levels they send to do their dirty work."

"Unfortunately, yes. Have you set up schedules with your team?"

"Not yet. I have a feeling that Lord Sesshoumaru will be finding time to meet with us fairly soon."

"Yes. I would expect as much. Especially now that our suspicions are confirmed."

He looked at his watch.

"It is what time there? Six?"

"Yeah. About that."

"Call me once you have handed out assignments. Find a way to make sure one of you serves as their driver."

"Already thought of that. I was going to suggest that Lord Sesshoumaru hire a private car. It would be too suspicious if the same taxi driver showed up all the time."

"Good idea. Keep me informed. Oh, and Kenta?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to antagonize Mariko. Ok? I don't want to hear from our lord that the children couldn't behave."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell her not to antagonize me, ok? Don't know why you had to send that bitch anyway."

"Because this job needed the best. And whatever you think of her personally, you know she is the best."

"You know, sometimes it's a real pain in the ass working for you."

"Then why do you?"

"Because you need the best. And we both know that's me."

"Now who's being a pain in the ass?"

"Later."

Kenta hung up. He loved messing with Matsushita. It was almost as much fun as messing with Nishimura.

He walked into the hotel as his lord was checking in. He loitered in the lobby long enough to see they intended to have breakfast in one of the restaurants. He contacted Nishimura.

"Get down here. They're having breakfast. She's bound to need a bathroom break soon. And I need to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You know, you could say please."

"Move your ass, Nishimura."

"Alright, alright. Geez. Don't get your panties in a twist. Plays havoc on the disposition. Oh, wait. They're already in a twist, aren't they?"

He grimaced at her tinkling laughter as she hung up on him. She was such a bitch. This was going to be the week from hell. And it had nothing to do with their assignment.

Sesshoumaru smiled indulgently as Kagome ordered a huge breakfast. She certainly had gotten her appetite back. He had never seen one small human woman eat as much as his mate could. And never get fat. Of course she was eating for his pup now too.

He listened as she talked about all the things she wanted to do and see. And she just had to go shopping. She wanted a sarong. While she still had the body to wear one. And could they go to a luau? She wanted to wear the sarong she planned to buy to a luau. And pineapple. She wanted a fresh picked one.

He continued to listen to her, but he noticed Kenta enter the restaurant with a woman. She was petite and attractive. From her scent, she was a wolf demon. He remembered Matsushita raving about the skills of a young wolf he had added to his team a few years ago. This must be her. He hoped she measured up to the things he'd heard. She would be solely responsible for Kagome's protection in areas that only a woman could go.

Kenta sat down at a table close to his lord. Mariko cast a glance around the restaurant.

"I can't scent any other demons. It appears they will need to regroup before round two. Tsukuda said round one was an amateur attempt. Any idea if we'll get a real workout? Or is this going to be babysitting in paradise?"

"I'm sure they will bring out the pros eventually. Those two from earlier were probably sent to scout and thought an unescorted taxi would be easy prey. They underestimated us and paid for it. Don't let your guard down. I'm sure future attempts will be better planned."

Mariko's head snapped up.

"She's getting up and he isn't. That means only one thing. I'm up. I'll stall her so you can have a few minutes with our lord before she comes back."

Mariko headed to the bathroom a discreet distance behind Kagome.

Once the women were out of sight, Kenta joined Sesshoumaru at his table.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in greeting.

"Kenta."

"My lord."

"Who is the woman? And is she competent?"

"Mariko Nishimura. And yes. More than competent."

He grinned.

"But if you tell her I said it, I'll deny it."

Sesshoumaru had to smirk.

"So it's like that is it?"

"I could only wish."

"I want a meeting with all of you. Including introductions to everyone. I will outline my expectations. After this morning we can't afford to overlook any possibility. My mate is never to be left alone outside our suite."

"I understand, my lord."

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch.

"I will meet you in your suite in half an hour."

Kenta nodded and gave Sesshoumaru their suite number. Then he went back to his table just as Kagome came out of the bathroom.

Mariko sat down with a puzzled look on her face. Kenta noticed it.

"What's wrong, Nishimura?"

"I'm probably paranoid. But Lady Kagome acted as if she could sense my aura. I'm suppressing it, and she's human."

"Damn."

"Huh?"

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Lady Kagome is a miko. A powerful one. That's why the precaution of having everyone suppress their auras."

"That's a hell of a slip there, Hashimoto. We kinda need that information. Do the others know? Or was it just me you forgot to enlighten?"

"No. I have to tell them too. It's easy to forget. She doesn't use her power. Not anymore."

"Ok. So can she? Will she? If necessary?"

"Oh I'm sure. If she thought someone's survival depended on it. She'd not hesitate to purify your ass if you threatened someone she cared about."

"Ok. Just checking to see what we're working with here."

"Look. They're leaving. He wants to meet with us in our suite. He said half an hour. Let's get going."

Sesshoumaru slid his keycard into the lock and opened the door to their suite. If Kagome thought it odd that he went in first rather than hold the door for her like the gentleman he was, she didn't say anything. He scanned the area for any demon auras. Finding none, he did a slow visual sweep of the rooms. Kagome walked around checking everything out. He made sure she didn't enter a room until he checked it for hidden dangers.

Their bags were in the bedroom by the bed. Satisfied the room was safe, he sat down and watched his mate. He hadn't thought about her reaction to the penthouse suite. She had never been in one. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"There's a small swimming pool in here."

"Yes. The other hotel I was considering had a putting green. I didn't think you liked golf, so I went with the pool."

Kagome blinked. He said that as if he were deciding whether to have his eggs scrambled or fried. She was really going to have a problem getting used to money. This suite was bigger than her house when she lived at the shrine. She didn't even want to think about how much it cost per night.

He lifted their bags onto the bed.

"Why don't you unpack for us? I noticed some tourist brochures in the lobby. I'll go down and pick up a few so you can decide what you want to do first. I also want to get a newspaper. I will be back shortly. Can I bring you back anything?"

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm. Just you. And maybe some juice? The guava I had with breakfast was good."

He gave her a kiss.

"Ok. If you finish before I get back, you can explore the suite."

He wasn't about to tell her to stay there. She would only start asking questions. He would have to hurry so she didn't start exploring the rest of the hotel with no one watching over her.

He headed straight to his security team's suite. They were one floor below the penthouse. Once there he got straight to the point.

"Tell me what you have so far. Matsushita only gave me his suspicions."

Kenta bowed and waved him to a chair as he answered.

"We don't have a whole lot more. The rumors have now been confirmed since you were followed. They, of course will not be following you anymore. But, we do expect others to step up in their place. Probably a little smarter than the last two. Matsushita is working on connecting the dots back in Tokyo. He hopes to have some names and the origin of this assassination order soon."

"So tell me how you intend to protect my mate."

"First, let me introduce my team to you."

Kenta kept the introductions brief. If his lord wanted more information, he would ask. Each team member stood and bowed as they were introduced, but remained silent.

"Mariko Nishimura of the Loup Garou tribe. Shapeshifter."

"Kiyoshi Saito. Kitsune. Computer expert. If he can't hack it, it can't be hacked."

Sesshoumaru considered the black haired man just over six feet tall, and then recalled the name. He had worked in the information technology section until he decided it was too boring. His tech manager had filed a formal complaint against Matsushita for recruiting his best tech geek. He had agreed with Matsushita that Saito's skills were wasted on numbers and databases, and authorized the transfer. The kitsune had then received intensive fighting and weapons training.

"Satoshi Ito. Bear. Tracker. If you need it, he can find it."

The man was big. At least six six. And muscled. Brown hair and honey colored eyes. His species was known for their keen sense of smell. There probably wasn't anything he couldn't find.

The last man, Sesshoumaru recognized as their taxi driver.

"Eiji Tsukuda. Condor. Driver and pilot. If it moves, he can operate it."

The man had a thick head of red hair and brown eyes. He was of average height with a thin build. His English was flawless and his quick thinking earlier had prevented Kagome from insisting they stop to help their assailants.

Sesshoumaru was satisfied that Matsushita had assembled a competent team. He would further assess their skills as they were called upon.

"I want surveillance set up outside my suite. No one goes in who has not been cleared by your team. That includes maids, room service, and any other hotel personnel."

Kenta nodded.

"Saito. Hack into the hotel computer and pull up the employee files. Get photos."

His laptop was already set up. His fingers flew over the keys.

"On it. When did you make the reservations, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru told him the date.

"So any employees hired after that are suspect. It'll take a couple of hours for any background checks to come back. I'll have the report as soon as I can."

Kenta turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"I think you should have Tsukuda as your full time driver. We have a car ready to pass as your hired car. Too many appearances by the same taxi driver will arouse Lady Kagome's suspicion."

"Excellent. You seem to have everything under control here, Kenta. I will return to my mate. After she has a chance to go over the brochures I return with, we will be leaving the hotel."

Eiji scribbled something on a slip of paper and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"My cell. Call when you are ready and I will have the car out front, my lord."

Kenta walked Sesshoumaru to the door. He held out his hand.

"You should have a transmitter as well as a receiver, my lord. In case you should need something when we aren't watching you."

Sesshoumaru took the device from his hand and pinned it to the underside of his collar.

"I believe it goes without saying that my mate is your first priority. She carries my heir."

Kenta nodded. It was no longer a rumor. It had just been confirmed by the lord himself. He quietly closed the door behind his lord and went to inform his team.

Sesshoumaru hurried down to the lobby and picked up every tourist brochure he could find. He then found a vending machine that had the requested guava juice. After acquiring his newspaper, he went back to the suite. He hoped that Kagome had not finished and left the suite looking for him.

He entered their suite and went to the bedroom. Their bags had been unpacked and put away. He set everything on the bed and went in search of his mate. He knew she was here somewhere. He could sense her aura. He followed his senses and the soft, warm breeze lazily moving the curtain was his first clue that she was outside on the balcony. Unprotected. In plain view. Allowing easy access.

He found her leaning on the railing staring out at the ocean. The private beach below had yet to see the first tourists of the day. She smiled when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's absolutely the most beautiful landscape I have ever seen. Thank you for bringing me here."

He kissed her neck.

"You are welcome."

He only wished that she was not in danger every second that she was here. But she would be in danger at home too. And there, he would not be able to be with her every second. He let her go.

"I brought your juice and the brochures. Let's decide what we are going to do today."

She turned away from the railing.

"Ok. Any preferences?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't look at any of them. I thought we'd decide together."

At this moment, he just wanted to get her back inside. Without making her ask questions of course. She had just passed him when he heard the air displacement. He reached out and caught the offending object between his claws before it reached his mate. She turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

He gave her a gentle nudge toward the door as he glared at the figure retreating down the beach.

"Nothing. Just an insect. We will probably be plagued with the foul creatures while we are here."

She continued on into the suite quite oblivious to what had just occurred. Sesshoumaru opened his hand to see the bullet his demon senses and speed had allowed him to pluck out of midair. His eyes bled red. They had finally managed to piss him off. They weren't even using demon tactics. They were attacking with cowardly human methods.

He looked up when he heard his mate's voice calling him.

"Are you coming? I need your opinion. There are so many things to do and see. I can't decide what I want to do first."

He looked back over the balcony to the beach one last time and walked back in, closing and locking the door after him. He dropped the spent bullet into the potted plant by the door. If Matsushita managed to tie this conspiracy to the southern house, then they would be looking for a new lord before the week was out. And he didn't give a damn what the other houses had to say about it.

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 43

Kagome was sitting in the middle of the bed with the brochures spread out across it. Sesshoumaru left her looking over the choices to make his way into the bathroom. He closed the door and pressed the device under his collar.

"Kenta, a sniper just made an attempt on my mate's life. The bastard headed off down the beach. South. Find him. I want to know who hired him and how many of his friends are still out there. Use whatever force you deem necessary to get my information. But leave enough of him for some personal questions I wish to ask later."

"Of course, my lord. I'll put Ito on it immediately. How long ago?"

"No more than five minutes."

"Good. Then we should have an unwilling guest within the half hour. When would you like to speak to him?"

"Later tonight."

"Then I may have to conduct the interrogation. Ito tends to get a little too enthusiastic. Especially if the subject is stubborn."

"Whoever is irrelevant. Just get me names."

"Yes, my lord. Will you be leaving soon?"

"Within the hour."

"I will have Nishimura standing by."

Sesshoumaru pressed the lever to flush the toilet and then washed his hands. These sounds, his mate would expect. He knew she would not hear the conversation that went on. Satisfied his actions would not arouse suspicion, he left the room and joined Kagome on the bed.

"The palaces look interesting. And they have guided tours in the mornings. What do you think?"

He briefly glanced at the brochures.

"These would be acceptable, and should occupy us until lunch. Which one do you want to see first?"

"The Iolani Palace is downtown. From there we could get lunch and do a little shopping if you don't mind."

He nodded. He knew she wanted to buy her sarong. He was looking forward to seeing her in it. He had already booked their reservations for the private luau the hotel hosted on Friday night. He wondered now if it had been a good idea. The open setting on the beach would give an assassin ample opportunity to strike. But he could not cancel without disappointing Kagome. And then having to tell her why. They would all have to be on full alert Friday night.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tsukuda. Kagome peered over his shoulder.

"That better not be a business call. You are on vacation, mister."

He chuckled.

"No. I am calling our driver to let him know we are ready to leave."

"What driver? I thought we'd just take a taxi."

He shook his head.

"This is a very popular tourist destination at this time of the year. I do not want to spend all of our time waiting for taxis. I ran into our driver from this morning. His part time job as a taxi driver doesn't pay much. He is also a pilot and a private helicopter will allow us to explore the other islands easily. So I hired him for the duration of our stay. He will drive us wherever we wish to go and bring us back when we are ready. As soon as I rent a helicopter for the week, we will explore the other islands."

Kagome raised a hand to her aching head. He sounded as if money was no object. But then, she supposed to him that was the case. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to see Hawaii as a normal person. The realized that she was no longer normal. She was the lady of the western lands. Mother of its heir. This was normal for her new title and position.

She sighed. It was still going to be hard to get used to. She grabbed her purse when Sesshoumaru hung up the phone. He took her hand.

"He will meet us out front in ten minutes."

She wondered what he had in mind for lunch. She hoped it was something simple. He could have his gourmet dinner tonight. Right now she was craving a really greasy burger.

Kenta stood up from his position leaning over Saito's shoulder. He had the hotel employee files open and they were all familiarizing themselves with the employees who would have access to their lord's suite.

"Ito. Your talents are needed. There was a sniper attempt on our lady."

The big man stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Wondered when I'd get to join the fun."

Kenta hated to spoil his mood. He really did. But it was necessary.

"Sorry. We need him alive. But anything up to that is acceptable. Just make sure we can have him coherent for questioning. Lord Sesshoumaru said he headed off south, down the beach. Bring him back here. Do I need to tell you that his guest status in our suite is not for common knowledge?"

Ito looked a little disappointed.

"One baddie, somewhat alive, to be delivered to our suite in secrecy. I thought you were going to give a me a hard job."

Kenta smirked as Ito slipped out the door and was gone. He really was fast for his size.

"Nishimura. You're with me. They are going sight seeing. We're going to follow. The original plan was for us to be backup when Lady Kagome was alone. With now two attempts in a matter of hours, those plans have changed. We will not let either of them out of our sight."

Mariko holstered her .45 under her jacket and dropped her .38 into her purse. She then slid her dagger into its sheath on her thigh and slipped her shurikens into her belt. Pushing two extra .45 clips into her boots and adding two speed loaders filled with .38 hollow points to her purse, she signaled she was ready to go.

Kenta laughed.

"You do know there will be metal detectors almost everywhere you will be going? That arsenal is going to light them up like a Christmas tree."

She snorted.

"We can't all summon fire, smartass. You let me worry about getting around the human's pitiful excuse for security. Ok?"

He sighed.

"You're a demon, Nishimura. You shouldn't have to rely on all that junk."

"You've sparred with me, and lost I might add, enough to know I don't rely on this 'junk'. But I don't intend to let these bastards get close enough to our lady for hand to hand. I'll carry a few long range friends, thank you."

"Point made."

"So. Can we go now? Before we're left behind?"

Saito gave a mock salute as they left the suite. He would be busy with his own assignment for the next few hours. His perusal of the hotel files had turned up three new employees. He would have full background reports for Kenta when he returned.

Sesshoumaru stayed close to Kagome, his arm around her waist. He scanned the lobby for any threats as he led her out to Tsukuda and the waiting car. There was no need to use false names since Kagome didn't know any of them.

Tsukuda opened the back door and stood back to let them get into the car. He then closed the door and went around to the driver's side. Once inside, he turned back to his passenegers.

"Hello again. Where would you like to go?"

"Iolani Palace, please."

Kagome knew that her mate skipped the pleasantries frequently, so she answered their driver. If he was going to be with them for the week, then she would make sure that she conveyed how much she appreciated his services.

Sesshoumaru gave her an indulgent smile. Her attempts to smooth over his rough commanding edges was a never-ending source of amusement to him. It mattered not who the person was, or what their position, she always observed polite manners when dealing with them.

"Kagome, this is Eiji Tsukuda. He will be our driver for the week."

She flashed her brilliant smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsukuda san."

"Likewise, my… pleasure."

He had almost slipped and called her 'my lady'. Not good. He would have to work on that. The fact that he was supposed to be American, yet was fluent in Japanese as well as English would be easy enough to explain. There was after all, a large percentage of the Hawaiian population that was of Japanese descent.

"It's nice to know that we have a native guide who can actually talk to me. My English is not that good. And you know all about everything here. You can tell us all the neat stuff they don't put in the brochures."

Tsukuda scratched his head. He would be borrowing Saito's laptop tonight. It was those same brochures and a gps that he depended on to adequately perform his duties as driver. How would he ever fool her into thinking he lived here? He refused to be the one that blew their cover. He'd never live it down. And he liked his job, thank you very much. He intended to keep it.

Kenta and Mariko followed at a discreet distance in a nondescript silver sedan. The car Kenta had procured for his lord was a black Lincoln. It was also armored. It would afford them some protection. The plating would stop anything short of armor piercing shells. He hoped it would be enough.

Kagome spent the drive into town reading the brochure she had brought with her. She found Iolani Palace to be most interesting.

"Sesshoumaru, did you know that this is the only royal palace on American soil? It was completed in 1882 and was a modern marvel of its time. It had electricity and telephones four years before the American White House."

He nodded.

"Yes. I have been here before."

"Why didn't you say so? We could have gone somewhere else."

"You wanted to see it. And I haven't been here since David threw the grand party to show it off."

Kagome looked up from the brochure with wide eyes.

"David? As in King David Kalakaua? That David?"

"Yes. He was quite proud of his new residence. Sadly, he died not too many years afterward. His sister succeeded him. It was she who was overthrown in a bloodless coup. Afterward, Hawaii became a United States territory."

"You actually knew him?"

"Of course. He was the first Hawaiian monarch to leave the islands. He was quite well traveled. I met him on one of his visits to Japan."

She folded the brochure and put it in her purse. Sometimes it was easy to forget he had lived through the centuries. Not for the first time she wondered just how much he could tell her of history. History that for him, was simply his life. How could she have ever believed there were no demons in this time? And how many other important historical figures had he known personally?

They took the guided tour, as it allowed them to see areas that tourists were not permitted to wander on their own. Every so often, Sesshoumaru would tell her how something had changed from his memory of it. That was confirmed at the end of the tour when the guide told them that once the new government took over, the contents of the palace had been catalogued and sold. Some of the furnishings and other items had been recovered over the years through donations and the efforts of a conservation group. They were still actively seeking the whereabouts of the missing items. A plea was made for any information that could help them retrieve the original pieces.

Kagome was saddened by the forced submission of a proud race. But the same story could be told hundreds of times over throughout history by only changing the names and locations. She was sure it would be told hundreds more times in the future. It was human nature to want what was not yours. And to simply take it for your own if you had the power to do so. And she had once thought demons were barbaric.

She had naively thought that Naraku was the ultimate evil. He was no different than Genghis Khan, Caesar, Hitler, Nobunaga, and a host of others throughout human history. They all wanted to conquer and destroy. Taking what they wanted because they could. Through fear and slaughter. Naraku was just more powerful.

The demons were not exempt from the humans thirst for conquest either. Once technology had provided them with weapons capable of killing demons, they had done just that. Hunted them relentlessly. And then stolen their lands. Forced them into hiding. Until now they were only myths and forgotten legends. No wonder there were demons who still hated the humans. She wondered how many demon races were now extinct because of the wars. There were times that she was ashamed to be a human.

Sesshoumaru asked about her change of mood once they left the palace. She seemed to have descended into an unexplained melancholy. She had been so excited about the tour and seeing the palace. Once she reluctantly gave him her thoughts, he sought to bring back her earlier good mood.

"Yes, it is a tragic fact of history. One too often repeated. But just as all demons are not like Naraku, all humans are not bloodthirsty conquerors. You must judge each individual on their own merits. Most demons do not hold all humans responsible for the acts of their ancestors."

Her sad mood was gone by the time they arrived at their lunch destination. She grinned at her mate as she saw where they were.

"How did you know?"

"That you would choose burgers if I asked? Hmmm. Let me think. Lucky guess?"

Her laughter caressed his ears. It really didn't take much to make his mate happy. She was easy to please. Sometimes the simplest things made her the happiest.

They finished their meal and somehow ended up at the ice cream parlor across the street. He honestly didn't know how she could eat the super large size meal and still have room for a double dip cone. He knew that 'eating for two' was just a saying, however he was convinced she not only believed it, but embraced it as a mantra.

Kagome was washing her hands after using the restroom when she noticed the woman from this morning. She had felt a weak aura when she encountered her at the hotel earlier. The woman was at least hanyou, she would bet on it.

"Hi. Didn't I see you this morning in the hotel restaurant?"

The woman smiled at her.

"Yes. I think so. Small world, huh?"

"Are you staying there too?"

"Uh huh. My… brother… is on a business trip. I tagged along. You?"

"Vacation. With my ma… husband."

"Wow. So you are seeing the sights too. We just left the palace. It was incredible."

"Yeah. Us too. I didn't see you in our tour group."

"Oh. No. We didn't do the guided tour. We just wandered."

"So where are you going next?"

"Haven't decided yet. There are so many things to do and see. Where are you going?"

Kagome grinned.

"Shopping."

"Oh. My favorite pastime."

"Why don't you come with me? Sesshoumaru isn't really into shopping. He does it to please me. We could introduce him to your brother. They can talk business while we shop. What do you say?"

"Well. It sounds… I don't know."

Kagome stuck out her hand.

"I'm Kagome."

The woman looked at the hand a moment before taking it.

"Mariko."

"Well, Mariko. The shops are waiting. Let's go."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow as Kagome came back from the bathroom with his security agent in tow. Surely she hadn't found out already. From the expression on her face, she wasn't as angry as he had thought she would be.

"Sesshoumaru, this is Mariko. I recognized her from the hotel this morning. She's here with her brother. I know you don't really like shopping as much as I do. So Mariko and I are going to shop. She'll introduce you to her brother, who is here on a business trip by the way. You two can keep each other occupied while we shop til we drop."

So she didn't know. It was a coincidence. He mentally commended the woman on her cover story. And if Kagome made friends with her… Well it would make following her easier. It would also make it easier to be alone with Kenta for his updates on the situation.

Kenta watched the little get together at the table across the room. If Nishimura had already blown their cover, he would make sure she was pushing paper for the next century. They didn't seem to be arguing. He sipped his drink as the group moved in his direction. He stood up as they reached his table. His lord did not seem angry.

Mariko made the introductions before Hashimoto could screw up her cover story.

"Kenta. This is Kagome and her husband, Sesshoumaru. They are staying at the same hotel we are."

She grinned at his puzzled expression.

"You remember. From this morning. I told you about the woman who helped me fix my strap in the bathroom."

He played along.

"Vaguely."

"We met in the bathroom again. We started talking and I told her how I tagged along on my brother's business trip. So we decided that we girls are going shopping and you two can keep each other company until we get done."

Kenta looked over to Sesshoumaru. He nodded at the chairs and sat down.

"So, Kenta. What kind of business are you in?"

"High tech security. You?"

"Multiple facets of electronics. Production, marketing, research & development."

"I see. It would seem we have some things in common. I've read about some new developments in surveillance devices. What do you think about the…"

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on his cheek and pulled Mariko out the door.

"That's our cue to leave. They'll be busy for hours.'

Once the women were gone, Kenta leaned forward and spoke in a low voice.

"Was that wise, my lord?"

"You've told me she is competent. If Kagome wants to socialize with her, then we won't have to keep coming up with believable excuses for her presence. My mate is highly intelligent and very observant. She would figure it out. Sooner rather than later. This way she thinks nothing of having her around. It also gives me a reason to seek your company."

"You have a point."

"Did your man locate our guest?"

Kenta grinned.

"Yeah, about that. When Ito called to report, he told me the man had a car waiting."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"So he lost him?"

"Ah, no. There was someone in the car with him. They separated when they got to their destination. Ito decided we might want to talk to both of them. So we now have two unwilling guests enjoying the hospitality of our suite."

"Excellent. It seems we will have entertainment tonight after all."

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 44

Kenta was pensive. He had to admit that Nishimura was quite good at thinking on her feet. Her befriending their lady had been a stroke of genius. And their lord had approved it.

"You know, my lord… As your mate is occupied with shopping for the foreseeable future… And a bodyguard with her…"

"We could use the time to interrogate our guests. I was just thinking the same thing."

He stood up.

"Let's find them and let them know that you and I are returning to the hotel to look over some of the security challenges that we discussed. Since all of your files are there, of course."

Kenta smirked. His lord would make a very good security agent himself. Nishimura wasn't the only one that was accomplished at thinking on their feet.

Kagome looked up from the rack she was examining when her mate walked into the shop, followed closely by her new friend's brother. Surely he didn't intend to cut short her shopping. She had several things she wanted to try on. Sesshoumaru was always trying to get her to spend his money. Now that she had decided to do so…

Sesshoumaru spotted his mate with her bodyguard hovering close. He noticed her frown as he made his way over to her with Kenta on his heels.

"Kagome, would you be too terribly upset if I accompanied Kenta back to the hotel? He has some security issues that I might be able to help him with. You and your new friend could continue to shop until you are ready to return. I will go with Kenta and leave the car and Tsukuda to bring you back whenever you wish."

Kagome smiled at him, glad he was not insisting that she return with them.

"Of course not. I know you would rather not shop. Mariko and I will be back in time for dinner. In fact why don't you guys reserve a table in the dining room for seven, and we'll meet you there. Surely you can be done with your business by then."

Sesshoumaru hid his smirk as he thought of the 'security issues' waiting for them in Kenta's suite.

"I'm quite certain our business can be finished by then. We will make the reservations when we arrive."

He kissed her cheek.

"I will see you at seven."

Kagome waved as they left the shop. She turned to Mariko and asked her if she knew the best place to buy a sarong.

Half an hour later Sesshoumaru and Kenta had just gotten off the elevator on Kenta's floor. They could sense the two auras before they reached the room. They were not exactly low level, but they were a long way from being able to tackle the task assigned. Sesshoumaru had mailroom clerks on his payroll that could take out these two.

Kenta opened the door to the suite and allowed his lord to precede him into the room. Ito and Saito stood up from the couch they were occupying. They bowed to their lord. Saito addressed him.

"Welcome, my lord. Do you wish to view my reports before you entertain our guests?"

"I will review your reports while you ensure I won't be disturbed during my discussion with our guests."

"Of course, my lord."

He handed over the files he had worked all morning on. Then he sat down and his fingers flew over the keys of his laptop.

"Give me a moment or two. There are only two other suites on this floor. Both are unoccupied. I will reset the elevator program to bypass this floor. Kenta, if you will, apply a small burst of your heat to the stairwell door. This floor will be isolated and inaccessible until we say otherwise. As these suites were designed with privacy in mind, I believe our guests will be able to express their appreciation of our hospitality as loudly as they choose and no one will hear them."

"Excellent. Quite efficient."

Sesshoumaru flipped through the folder he had been handed. There were complete profiles on the three employees that were hired after he had made his reservations for the trip. One he dismissed quickly. The girl was a high school senior and had been added to the staff part time as a favor to the girl's father who had worked for the hotel for years.

The next one was a human male. Twenty five and newly married. Seemingly harmless. But looks were frequently deceiving. While nothing out of the ordinary was in the report, Sesshoumaru set it aside for further scrutiny. He didn't believe the assassins would resort to using humans, but he could be a paid informant at the very least.

The third individual was the suspicious one. He had been hired they day he applied. Evidently the restaurant was short handed and they didn't bother with a long interview process. Saito had run his personal background checks on the three, and this one, was a demon. While that in itself was nothing to raise suspicions, after all demons worked in a variety of jobs, it was a coincidence he wasn't about to ignore. Not in the present circumstances.

Saito closed his laptop just as Sesshoumaru looked up from the files.

"It's done, my lord. You will not be disturbed. Were the reports satisfactory, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru tossed the folder on the coffee table and handed Saito the report on the demon in the restaurant.

"I want more information on this one. I want to know who his parents are. Where their loyalties lie. I want his bank records examined. Any large deposits that can't be accounted for. And I want him followed when he leaves the hotel. I want to know who lives with him, who he sees when he leaves here. I want to know not only the color of his underwear, but also the brand, and material they are made of. Got it?"

"Yes, my lord. I will get my people on it. When they're done, we'll also know where he bought them and who sold them to him."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He expected nothing less from his people.

"Ito, would you show me to our guests? I trust they are in good health."

The big bear grinned.

"While I wouldn't say 'good' health, I could probably go with fair."

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow, and Ito scratched his head nervously.

"Well… You see… I kinda had to knock one of them out while I issued an invitation to the other. By the time they had both 'accepted' my invitations… Their faces had taken on some rather… ah… interesting colors. And of course, both were a little… unconscious when I snuck them up here."

His grin got wider.

"But they're breathing. And ah… conscious. Now, anyway. They aren't groaning a lot. So… It's all good. Right?"

He led the way to the kitchen where the pair of demons were trussed up like turkeys. To say the black and purple bruises on their faces were interesting would be an understatement. They were breathing, although quite shallowly now that their eyes had taken in the sight of the demon lord standing before them. Their skin had also taken on a sickly pallor in the last few seconds.

The demons were both a mixture of several races. It was becoming more common as the demon population mated freely with humans. Those who saw themselves above mating the humans would mate almost any demon as long as the bloodline was pure demon. It was a definitive sign that these two would be happy to carry out a 'cleansing of the demon bloodlines', even if they weren't a part of the actual conspiracy.

Both were brown haired and had beady little eyes that indicated their dominant gene was either weasel or ferret. Sesshoumaru did not care which. It made it easier to work with, as both races were skittish and easily frightened. One was clearly not much more than a child. Barely into adulthood. The other was of indeterminate age. Possibly related, possibly not.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a chair and sat down gracefully, facing the two, crossing his legs in a relaxed posture as he did so. He intended to take his time. He wanted all of his questions answered. He would get what he wanted. He had hours before his mate arrived. If he needed a shower to remove any evidence of his 'business dealings', he would have sufficient time before dinner.

"Oh, Kenta. Would you call and make our dinner reservations? I believe Kagome wants a table for four."

Kenta bowed as he left the kitchen.

"Of course, my lord."

He had emphasized the 'my lord'. Just in case the pale, sweating demons were reacting only to the powerful aura before them and not recognition of the demon projecting it. If possible the two seemed to pale further. Actually, more of a sickly green was beginning to describe their color. He chuckled as he hurried to make the reservations. He did not want to miss a moment of the scheduled entertainment.

Sesshoumaru was the picture of calm as he cleared his throat and slowly scrutinized each demon in turn. These two would hardly be worth the effort. And probably were only hired assassins with little to no information. But his anger had not yet dissipated and he intended to relieve his stress before meeting his mate for dinner.

Sesshoumaru was in no hurry to begin. He wanted the two of them to have sufficient time to decide if they wished to cooperate or not. Their discomfort was apparent and increasing with every moment of silence that passed. Sesshoumaru was well aware that his cold stare could be the most intimidating tactic in his considerable arsenal. He had turned better demons than these to blubbering jelly with his stare alone. The only one who had ever been immune to his stare was his mate.

He was aware when Kenta rejoined him. He did not ask if he had completed his task and Kenta did not confirm it. It was unnecessary. Kenta was efficient. He leaned against the doorframe watching the two demons squirm. He said nothing, not wanting to disturb the mood.

Sesshoumaru folded his hands in his lap and asked the first of his questions.

"Which one of you took the shot at my mate?"

The two looked at each other with a frightened glance. They did not answer.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"You might as well answer. Ito, the man who tracked you, will be able to tell me from the scent he followed from the scene. If I have to interrupt our discussion to ask him, it will put me in a foul mood."

Kenta stifled a chuckle. As if his lord's mood could get any worse. But he knew it would get a reaction out of the two. Give them some false hope. Evidently the opposition was not paying their employees well. He was a firm believer that you get what you paid for. Looking at these two morons, whatever they had been paid, they were overpriced.

"Kenta, would you ask Ito to come in here?"

The younger of the two demons began to thrash in his chair.

"No. Wait! He did it. I can't shoot straight. It wasn't me. I swear!"

The older demon cursed his partner.

"You backstabbing piece of shit! Keep your fucking mouth shut."

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Dissension among the rats? So soon?"

He focused his gaze on the younger one.

"Since you seem willing to cooperate, I will ask you a few questions. If I am satisfied with your answers you can be untied."

The demon nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. I'll tell you what you want to know and you can let me go. I didn't try to hurt your mate. Swear to the Gods!"

"Very well, then. You answer and you will be untied."

The older demon thrashed about.

"You shut your fucking mouth. Don't tell this human loving bastard anything."

Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to the demons. The older demon closed his eyes expecting a death blow. It never came. Sesshoumaru reached around him to the fruit basket on the table. When he pulled his hand back, it held an orange. He tossed it up in the air and caught it. He did the same again and again until the older demon opened his eyes.

Sesshoumaru stared straight into the demon's eyes as he reached out for the demon. In less than the blink of an eye he grabbed the demon's nose and squeezed hard, cutting off any breathing through the nose. When he opened his mouth to draw air, Sesshoumaru slammed the orange into the demon's mouth at an angle, effectively lodging it in place, held there by his own fangs.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his sticky fingers and wiped them on the demon's shirt. He turned back to the younger demon.

"Now that we will not be further interrupted, shall we continue?"

The younger demon sat wide eyed. He nodded.

"Good. You seem like a smart man. I am sure you see the value of telling me who hired the two of you to kill my mate."

The younger demon began to heavily sweat.

"He'll kill me!"

Sesshoumaru arched a brow.

"And you think I won't?"

"But… but…"

Sesshoumaru took a step closer.

"Ok! Ok. But you have to promise to protect me!"

Sesshoumaru calmly resumed his seat.

"I give you my word that I will not allow your boss to kill you."

The younger demon visibly relaxed. If Lord Sesshoumaru gave you his word, he would keep it.

"Ok. I don't know his name. But he gave us our assignment in person. And he paid us cash. Up front. He looks human, but his scent says otherwise. He was masking it, but it smelled like maybe some kind of reptile. Snake maybe. I don't know. I couldn't see past his concealing spell, so it was strong. His human appearance was tall, blond. Western looking. Like an American, or European."

"Where is he staying?"

The demon shook his head.

"Don't know. He never said."

"Were you not supposed to meet him somewhere to report the completion of your assignment?"

"No. He said he'd know. She was important enough to make the news."

"And if you failed?"

"He said he'd give us a couple of days. If we were unsuccessful, then he'd find us. He implied that we would be very sorry we failed."

"So. With this morning's failure, there would have been another attempt?"

"Well… Yeah. I guess. He paid us in advance and all."

Kenta noticed the slight tic in the jaw. Very slight. He was sure that it was only because he was watching closely that he even saw it at all. Lord Sesshoumaru never let any emotion show. Ever. Except, Kenta noted, with his mate. The fact that he had noted any change in his facial expression was an indication that the interrogation would not end well for the two demons.

"Are there others out there with the same assignment?"

"If there are, I don't know of any. Besides, why would they pay us to do it and then send somebody else to do the same job?"

"Why, indeed."

Sesshoumaru pondered the answers he had. He was less than satisfied. But he knew these two were expendable lackeys. Even if they had succeeded in killing Kagome, they would probably have been killed to prevent them from talking later. They were more than likely expected to fail, thereby acting as decoys for the real attempt.

They had been given two days. That implied that the real attempt would occur then. On the day of the luau. He had already decided to keep Kagome well protected at the luau. But how many decoy attempts would occur in the next two days? The only thing he was sure of, was that he had gotten all the information he was going to get from these two.

"Kenta, untie him. He has provided me with all the information he can."

The demon smiled gratefully at Sesshoumaru as Kenta untied him.

"Thank you, my lord. Now where am I to go so that you may protect me?"

"What makes you think that I will protect you? You who accepted payment to kill my mate."

The demon began shaking again.

"You promised."

Sesshoumaru arched that elegant silver brow yet again.

"Did I?"

"Yeah. Yeah. You did."

"I promised to untie you if you answered my questions."

"And I did answer them. It was the truth. I don't know any more."

"I believe you. And you were untied, were you not?"

"You also said you'd protect me from my boss."

"No. I did not. I said I would not allow your boss to kill you."

He stood up and in a flash of movement, he had the demon by the throat, his feet dangling above the floor.

"And I will not. I have reserved that pleasure for myself."

Sesshoumaru closed his hand. He felt the bones crunch and the tissues liquefy as he released his poison. He then allowed the limp form to drop to the floor.

When Sesshoumaru finally turned his attention back to the older demon, it was to discover he had bitten down so hard, he had cleaved the orange in two.

"Please, my lord. Have mercy."

Sesshoumaru stared at the demon a moment before a thin green whip gracefully danced forth from his fingers. It slashed across the demon's chest causing him to scream in pain. Sesshoumaru studied the festering wound before sending his whip out a second time. It curled around the demon's right arm and severed it.

The demon was in agony. He did not beg again. He knew that the great lord of the west would not forgive an attack on his mate. It had been a gamble that he could get away with it. A gamble he had lost. All he could do now was scream. Not for mercy. For none would be shown. But in pain. A pain he hoped would end soon. But he knew he would be denied even that. He had committed a grievous sin. And the silver haired god in front of him would make him pay for it. And pay for it again and again. Until he had nothing left to pay with. Then perhaps, just perhaps… He would allow him to die.

It was a long time before Sesshoumaru was satisfied the man knew the error of his ways. Once he was, his whip coiled around the demon's neck. The head rolled to the floor with a dull thud. The eyes staring straight ahead, tear tracks still visible on the cheeks, and his mouth open in a now silent scream.

Sesshoumaru turned to walk away, no expression on his face.

"Kenta, dispose of the bodies. I do not want them found. I am going to shower before I meet my mate. I will see you in the restaurant at seven."

Kenta bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

After Sesshoumaru had exited the suite, Kenta gave instructions to Ito for the bodies. He had known about his lord's reputation. He had heard the stories. But, damn. That's all he could think to say.

"Daaaaamn."

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 45

Sesshoumaru was the first to arrive at the restaurant. Kenta showed up only minutes later. They were seated quickly and the waiter had taken their drink order.

"Were there any problems?"

Kenta knew exactly what he was being asked.

"None, my lord. Staying at an ocean front hotel has its advantages, although swimming can be dangerous at times. Like now. I'm told that we are at high tide. And as the surf recedes, there is quite an undertow. It is not unheard of for swimmers to be pulled far out to sea. And there was a shark sighting on the beach two weeks ago."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he sipped his drink. He felt quite relaxed. Stress free for the first time since he arrived on the island.

"That is unfortunate. I suppose I will not be able to take my mate for a moonlit swim after all."

Kenta had to admire how cool his lord was. As if he hadn't just killed two demon assassins just over an hour ago. You'd think the man really was casually discussing beach conditions. And not the dumping of the bodies.

Sesshoumaru had surveyed his surroundings the moment he sat down. He recognized the bartender and all the waiters from Saito's employee files. All were long time employees. None were demons, so he closed his eyes and searched for any demonic auras anywhere in the restaurant. Finding none, he opened his eyes and continued his conversation.

"Have you checked in with Matsushita yet?"

"Yes, my lord. I gave him a full report on the incident. He has just begun to get the reports from our operatives in Japan. No solid evidence yet that will allow us to act on our suspicions. He feels he will have it soon, however."

"Good. The sooner the better."

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. It was now seven twenty. His mate was late.

Kenta saw him check the time.

"They should be along shortly. Nishimura checked in about an hour ago. Lady Kagome had one more shop she wanted to visit. If there was a problem, she or Tsukuda would have let me know."

Sesshoumaru let his eyes wander to the entrance. She had to pick now of all times to decide to spend his money. At least that better be what she was doing. If she was going to be late and make him worry, then she better damn well come back with some things she bought for herself. He wouldn't put it past her to come back empty handed because everything was too expensive. She really had to get over her money issues. Because it wasn't an issue. Not for her. Not anymore. He enjoyed spoiling his mate. She deserved it.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. Normally he turned it off when he dined, but he had left it on until he was certain his mate had returned to his side. He felt relief as he checked the caller ID before answering.

"Kagome, where are you? It's not like you to be late to dinner."

"Sorry. Mariko and I got caught up in our shopping. I lost track of the time. When I realized it, I had one more stop to make. I hadn't found my sarong yet. Mariko said she called her brother to let you guys know we'd be a little late."

"Yes. He gave me the message. Where are you now?"

"In the lobby. Getting on the elevator now. I have to take everything to our room… er suite. We'll be down in a minute. 'kay?"

"So, you made some purchases?"

"Yeah. I think I kinda went overboard. I'll show you everything after dinner. If you don't like any of it, I can take it back."

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. He had finally convinced her to shop. And make purchases. Was he now going to have to deal with her guilt for doing so?

"I'm sure that everything you purchased is fine. I've told you time and again not to worry about what you spend. It is my duty to support you. And my pleasure to indulge you."

"But, Sesshoumaru…"

"Enough mate. If there ever comes a time when you need to curtail your spending, I will tell you. Ok?"

She sniffled.

"You're too good to me."

He could hear the tears in her voice. Not another mood swing. He sighed.

"Are you alright? Do I need to come up?"

"No. I'm fine. Really. We'll be down in a few. Bye."

She hung up before he could say anything else.

Kenta had heard most of it.

"Trouble, my lord?"

"Nothing another stiff drink, or the imminent birth of my pup would not cure."

Kenta chuckled. And Sesshoumaru growled.

"Since I can do nothing about one, I will have to resort to the other."

He signaled the waiter for another drink. Kenta could no longer control his laughter.

Kagome swiped her keycard in the lock and opened the door. Mariko quickly followed her in and turned on the lights. She gave the room a once over without being obvious about it. Then followed Kagome to the bedroom to set down the packages she carried.

"Wow. Nice place."

Kagome giggled as she put her bags on the bed.

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru's idea of normal isn't quite the same as everybody else's. I'm still getting used to it."

Mariko glanced at her watch.

"I guess we should get down there. They've been waiting over half an hour. I'm sure they're hungry and waiting for us."

"Ok. I can put everything away when I get back. I want to show Sesshoumaru what I bought anyway."

She left the lights on and locked the door behind them.

Sesshoumaru and Kenta stood when the women finally joined them. Sesshoumaru kissed his mate's cheek as he pulled out her chair.

"Did you have fun?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe too much. You won't believe all the things I bought."

"I'm glad you found some things you liked."

"Did you and Kenta get his issues solved?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile.

"I don't believe those issues will ever bother him again."

"I'm glad you were able to help him."

Mariko glanced at Kenta who was trying hard not to laugh. He shook his head and indicated he'd fill her in later.

The waiter returned to take the ladies drink orders. He recommended a wine, but Kagome refused.

"No alcohol for me. Just some guava juice, please."

Mariko declined as well. She never, ever drank when she was working.

"Coke for me, please."

The conversation was light, mostly covering sights they wanted to see.

The waiter returned with their drinks. Sesshoumaru noticed that the waiter was not the same one that had taken their order. Nor was he on duty when Sesshoumaru made his first scan of the restaurant. Kagome was giggling at something that Mariko said.

"You seem to have become quite fond of this guava juice. I think I need to taste what you are giving my child."

He took her glass before she even had a chance to pick it up. His nose identified the odor immediately. He downed the drink. He was immune to all poisons, so what he had consumed would do him no damage. His mate, however, probably would not have survived. It was a certainty that his pup would not. Kagome had a certain immunity to his poison now that they were mated, but not to others.

Kenta caught on the moment that Sesshoumaru took his mate's glass. He too had noticed the different waiter. Mariko didn't touch her coke in case the waiter had not been certain which drink was Kagome's.

Kagome was staring at her mate. He was acting strangely. She frowned. Had been acting strangely, almost since they arrived. In fact, since he had gotten that phone call before they left. She was distracted from her thoughts by the waiter arriving with their drinks.

"Another waiter just brought our drinks."

The waiter frowned in confusion.

"I am the only waiter assigned to you. I didn't give anyone else your order."

"Oh well. Perhaps he had the wrong table. It's ok though. My husband drank mine."

She took the glass from the waiter this time, keeping it far away from her mate. He could order his own.

Sesshoumaru could smell the drink. There was nothing in the glass but juice. He expected as much since the waiter was unaware that another had delivered the ordered drinks. He would bet that the other waiter had been their new demon employee.

Kenta was thinking the same thing. He scratched his neck and pressed his transmitter. Speaking in very low tones, he set Ito on finding the man. But he was only to follow him for now. He doubted that this one would have any more information than the other two. But perhaps he could lead them to someone who did.

Sesshoumaru insisted on tasting everything his mate ordered. She was sure he had tasted Polynesian food before. She chalked it up to more of his decidedly strange behavior. She would find out what was going on with him. He was rarely able to keep secrets from her. Not for very long anyway.

Maybe it was part of the possessive thing he had going since she got pregnant. She'd had a chance to talk to their cook. She was an older demoness and Kagome usually went to her with questions she was uncomfortable asking her mate. She had told her that all inu were almost obsessive when it came to their pregnant mates. Kagome wondered if perhaps he didn't trust a strange cook providing food for her.

She shook her head. She still had so much to learn about demon customs and society. But she would not dwell on it now. She intended to enjoy their vacation. With school and a pup on the way, it would be a long time before they could get away again.

Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to put an end to this. He had seen the contemplative looks his mate was giving him. There was no way he could come up with a plausible reason for tasting all of her food if she pushed for an answer. He could see she was beginning to connect the dots. She would have a complete picture soon. Then there would be hell to pay. He needed to find distractions for her. Things that would prevent her from thinking overly much.

Mariko set her napkin on the table.

"I need to go to the ladies room. Why don't you come with me, Kagome?"

Kagome agreed and they left the table together.

Kenta quickly seized the opportunity to discuss the latest attempt.

"I've got Ito on him. I told him only to follow for now. Maybe he can lead us to someone who can give us some real info."

"Good. We need to wrap this up. The longer it goes on, the higher the odds that my mate will figure it all out."

"I'll make sure that we do everything possible to spare our lady's delicate sensibilities."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that thought.

Kenta smirked at the uncharacteristic reaction.

"Well perhaps not delicate. Compassionate?"

Sesshoumaru did not share his thoughts, but amusement danced in his eyes.

"I'm going to take Kagome to the big island tomorrow. Tell Tsukuda to get the helicopter ready. We'll invite Nishimura to join us. But I want you to claim work to do and bow out. Whatever it takes, I want some concrete leads before the luau. I will not take my mate into such an indefensible situation blind. There will be too many people that have not been screened and too many opportunities for her to be insufficiently protected."

"Just change plans. No luau."

"That would guarantee I would have to give her explanations I don't want to give."

"Ok. Guess that means I have my work cut out for me. I should get started then."

He got up.

"Tell Nishimura I went back to the suite. Good night, my lord."

"We will be returning to our suite as well. I will speak to you before we leave in the morning."

Sesshoumaru rose from his chair when Kagome returned from the ladies room. She noticed the empty chair.

"Where's Kenta?"

"He said he had a business meeting tomorrow and needed to get some sleep. We should go up too. I invited him to accompany us tomorrow. I have planned a day on the big island of Hawaii. He unfortunately had to decline the invitation. We would, of course, welcome your company Mariko."

She flashed a grin. So Kenta got an assignment for tomorrow.

"I'd love to. How should I dress?"

Kagome grinned now too.

"Casual. With comfortable walking shoes. If we're going to the big island, that means the lava fields and the black sand beaches. I am so going to enjoy tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru smiled indulgently at his mate. He was getting quite good at pleasing her.

Kenta entered their suite and went straight to the living room. He knew he would find both Saito and Tsukuda relaxing and watching television. They both eyed him with concern and switched of the tv.

Tsukuda wondered what had their leader in such a mood.

"I thought you were having dinner with our lord. Has something happened?"

Kenta raked a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Our lady was served a glass of poisoned juice."

Saito sat up quickly.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. Fortunately our lord recognized the different waiter and drank it before she could. She does not know. He managed to cover it up. But he's pissed as hell. And frustrated. He's given us until the luau Friday night to get him some solid leads."

Tsukuda shook his head.

"That gives us less than forty eight hours. And all we've managed to dig up so far are small fry. He hasn't given me any instructions for tomorrow yet. Do you think he'll keep her here after this latest attempt?"

"No. You'll be flying tomorrow. He's taking her over to the big island. Nishimura's going with them."

"Well that's kinda spur of the moment."

"I think that's what he intended. That way nobody knows where you are unless they follow you. I'm staying here to try and rush things along a little. Saito, get me Matsushita on the phone. I need to know if he's turned up anything on his end. We need to start tying this together."

Kenta went to the kitchen to get a soda while he waited to talk to his boss. He really hoped that Matsushita had a lead or two at least. Otherwise he did not see how they were going to fulfill his lord's demands. He raked a hand through his hair and walked into the living room in time to see Saito hang up the phone with a frown.

"What's wrong? Couldn't you get in touch with him?"

Saito looked up. His normally calm eyes held a hint of concern.

"Yeah. I got him"

"Then why'd you hang up? Didn't you tell him I needed to talk to him?"

"Yeah. He said he'd talk to you when he got here."

Kenta snorted, spraying soda through his nose. Damn that burns. He wiped his face.

"What?! He's coming here? When?"

"He's been in the air for over four hours already. So he should be landing in about three hours."

"Did he say why?"

Saito slowly shook his head.

That's all Kenta needed. If Matsushita was on his way here. Without calling to tell him ahead of time that he was coming. That meant that he was unhappy with Kenta's performance. Or he had received a complaint. Was Lord Sesshoumaru not satisfied with his progress? Well no. Hell, HE wasn't satisfied with his progress. They should have had the bastard by now.

He snapped out orders to Saito. Why the hell wasn't Mariko back yet? He had a lot to do. In a very little time. He would have some kind of solid lead by the time his boss got here. He refused to fail. Too much depended on his success.

Matsushita sat staring out at the cloudless night sky. He barely noticed the stars and the almost full moon. His thoughts were centered on the information he had for his lord. And the likely reaction it would provoke. He shifted his eyes to his unwelcome flight companion. He was sure the hanyou's presence would not be well received. But he'd had no say in the matter.

He had delivered his report to Inuyasha and Shippo. Then told the raging hanyou that he was traveling to Hawaii to deliver the report to Lord Sesshoumaru in person. Inuyasha had stopped his yelling and told Shippo to handle things until he got back. When Matsushita had tried to protest, he had received an angry growl.

"I'm going, Tamotsu. Deal with it."

Inuyasha hadn't said much since then. He had been doing his own brooding. And the growl that had been almost a constant since he'd been given the report was still there. When he had been told of the many attempts on Kagome's life, his eyes had bled red. He was in serious danger of losing his control. If it weren't for his ring, he would be a mindless killing machine right now.

He twisted it on his finger. He'd faced a real crisis when the time had come that he could no longer openly carry the tetsusaiga. His father's fang was the only thing that sealed his powerful demon blood. If he was not in constant contact with the sword, he would forever lose himself to the madness and bloodlust of his demon side.

It had been at his brother's suggestion that he seek Totosai's help. The old swordsmith had a ready answer for him. He had chipped off a piece of the tetsusaiga and forged a ring. The ring was a combination of gold and the silver of the sword fragment. The sword fragment was carved in the image of a large inu.

Inuyasha continued to twist the heavy ring. He had worn it now for centuries. It was as effective as the sword at keeping his demon blood in check. The sword itself rested in a glass case in his room at his brother's house. He did not trust it anywhere else. He had no servants at his apartment. The thought of losing it to a random burglary was unacceptable.

He continued to twist the ring. He needed to calm down before they arrived. As it was, a confrontation with his brother was inevitable. But if he didn't calm down, it could turn into more than a verbal skirmish. He allowed a small smile to curl his lips. He wondered briefly if there were any uninhabited islands close by. It had been a while since he had gone all out with his brother. He was in the mood for a serious fight. And he was certain that his brother wouldn't leave him a piece of the one that threatened Kagome. If Sesshoumaru wouldn't accommodate him, maybe he could get a piece of that damn arrogant cat across the aisle.

To be continued….


	46. Chapter 46

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 46

The elevator opened and Mariko left them with a promise to meet Kagome for breakfast in the morning. Kagome was beyond tired. It had been a long day. But she had made a new friend and got some shopping as well as sightseeing in.

Sesshoumaru swiped his keycard and opened the door to the suite. He had an instant feeling that something wasn't right. His mate confirmed it after yawning sleepily.

"That's strange. I could have sworn I left the lights on."

Sesshoumaru took her hand and pulled her behind him.

"Don't leave my side."

He didn't sense any demonic auras. He carefully felt for the light switch and flipped it on. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He slowly made his way through the rooms. He wished his mate elsewhere, but since she wasn't, at his side was the safest place for her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until they reached their bedroom.

Kagome's shopping bags were scattered across the room and the contents dumped. Kagome was now quite upset, but Sesshoumaru was satisfied that whoever had done this was long gone. He left Kagome picking up and inspecting her things while he stepped into the living room and flipped open his cell phone.

"Kenta, send me one of your people. One that Kagome has not seen before. Someone was in the suite. He is to say that he is with hotel security and will be investigating the break in."

He walked back into the bedroom to find his mate very angry.

"I can't find anything missing. The jerk just tossed everything around. Guess he wasn't interested in stealing clothes. Good thing I didn't have any jewelry. We should warn Mariko. And report this to the authorities."

Sesshoumaru helped her lay out her things on the bed.

"I called the front desk. They are sending someone from security up to talk to us."

Kagome went into his arms.

"You always think of everything."

He sighed as he folded his arms around her.

"Not everything. Or I would have told you not to touch anything."

"Oh. Yeah. I've seen enough cop shows to know that. I was just so pissed."

"It's ok. They probably wouldn't be able to get fingerprints from anything you bought anyway."

"Hey. Maybe the guy from security will be a demon and he can scent the jerk."

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Even if he could, Kagome. It couldn't be used. Demons don't exist. Remember?"

She giggled.

"Right. I forget it's not normal for other humans."

Sesshoumaru let her go when there was a knock on the door. At least she wasn't mad anymore.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to see Saito standing there. He raised his brow at the computer hacker.

"She knows everybody but me and Ito. He's still following the waiter."

Sesshoumaru nodded and moved aside to let him in.

After a very official sounding interview and a short look in the bedroom to determine there was no evidence left behind, Saito left the suite. But not before Sesshoumaru was able to sneak a replacement key card into Kagome's purse. He then handed Saito the old ones. The hacker had already reprogrammed the lock and presented his lord with the new key cards. No one would have access to the suite tonight. Tomorrow they would figure out what to do about the hotel staff that required entrance for cleaning.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed and allowed his mate to show him what she bought. He approved of the clothes that she bought. She even bought a new bikini to go with the sarong. He looked forward to seeing her in it Friday night. He was glad that the sarong would be worn over it. He didn't like the thought of other males seeing his mate's body.

She put the clothes away after she showed them to him. She had two items she had not yet shown him. She turned to him with them in her arms.

"I bought you something too. I know you did not bring a swimsuit since I unpacked your bags. You will not embarrass me Friday night by showing up in regular clothes. Sometimes you can be entirely too stuffy."

She handed him a pair of swim shorts. They were red. The length looked like it would hit him about his knees. He had to admit they were somewhat conservative. The shirt she handed him, however… He held it up. It was a garish red and white Hawaiian print. He gave her a dubious look.

"How is it this Sesshoumaru's normal attire will embarrass you, and this… will not? It will certainly embarrass me."

She giggled at his slip into the third person reference. He only did that when he was really stressed.

"Don't be silly. All the men will be wearing them. Just be glad that Mariko talked me out of the Speedo."

He swallowed his argument and decided the shirt was not so bad after all. Then sent a silent prayer of thanks to the wolf girl. While he was not bothered by his nudity, parading about in public… in front of foolish humans… in something so revealing… came with its own set of problems. Of the female variety. Problems he would prefer to avoid. Like the plague.

Kagome smiled knowing she had won. There were times, few though they were, that he could be so easy to read. This was one of them. She headed off to the bathroom to shower. They would be leaving early in the morning. But she couldn't resist one last taunt.

"If they mysteriously disappear before tomorrow night, I will just have to buy you something else to wear. I promise the shirt will make this one look tame. And the Speedo is still an option."

She giggled as his face fell. He had never heard it said that mikos had telepathic powers, but he could swear sometimes that she could read his mind. He draped the offending shirt over a chair before deciding that it would be better to hang it in the closet. Not for care of said garment, but to remove it from his sight.

As Kagome showered, she began to think about everything that had happened today. Something was definitely not right. She had already noted that Sesshoumaru was acting strangely. She didn't think it was all because of her pregnancy. She wondered what the call had been about. The one he got just before they left. Was it business? Would he tell her if she asked?

And he had really been acting strange at dinner. He had been nice to her new friend and her brother. But his insistence on tasting all of her food was really weird. Especially since it was mostly fruit and vegetables. He was most definitely a meat eater. The rarer the better. Come to think of it, her new friends had not seemed to think her mate's behavior was strange. And then there was the coke that Mariko had not touched. She drank two others that arrived after that one. The whole thing was just bizarre. Almost as if they all expected something to be wrong with the meal.

Her mind was still working when she stepped out of the bathroom toweling her hair dry. Sesshoumaru had already changed out of his clothes. He was reading, patiently waiting for her to come to bed. He set his newspaper down and noticed her contemplative frown.

"What's wrong?"

She draped the towel over the back of the chair and crawled into bed beside him.

"Some things have begun to bother me. Well, not really bother me. But I'm trying to make sense of some things that have happened."

A feeling of dread slowly settled as he looked into her eyes.

"What things?"

He pulled her into his arms.

"Well, dinner tonight for one."

He kissed her shoulder.

"What about dinner?"

Then he licked his way to her ear.

"Ah… You don't really like fruits and …"

His warm breath ghosted over her ear.

"And…?"

"You had to taste…"

He drew her earlobe between his lips.

"Yes. I like to taste."

She shivered as he suckled her earlobe.

"It was kind of…"

"Um. Hm."

His hands had begun to roam across her flesh.

"Strange… Oh Gods!"

He left her ear and moved lower. Stopping here and there to pay homage to a particularly interesting spot.

"You were saying?"

"I don't know…"

He continued to travel down her body leaving little nips and kisses.

"What was that?"

He arrived at his destination and with a flick of his tongue had her writhing.

"Oh! Who cares?"

He smirked at his successful derailment of her train of thought and concentrated on pleasing his mate.

Kenta was pacing. Matsushita's plane had landed a half hour ago. He would be here any minute. He at least had the location of the demon he believed had hired the waiter. And the other two. He was indeed a snake demon. Ito had followed the waiter to a small beach bungalow where he was met by an angry snake. Angry that his lackey had failed his assigned task and that he had come to him.

Ito was very good at hiding his aura. And snake demons were not known for keen senses. At least not at distances. Ito had called in and reported the information to a grateful Kenta. He had been instructed to only watch the goings on and report any change of location or pertinent information. So Ito had watched as the angry snake killed the waiter for his failure. Ito chuckled. At this rate they were going to have to recruit some new employees.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. Matsushita was still going over possible scenarios for the resolution of the current situation. Inuyasha had ceased to growl, but sat with his arms crossed, staring out the window. He wanted to see Kagome. To know that she was safe. And to give his asshole brother a piece of his mind.

Once the car pulled up at the hotel entrance, Matsushita made his way directly to the suite his people occupied. Inuyasha followed. He would get the current status report and then take great pleasure in waking his brother up.

Kenta opened the door trying to find clues to his boss's state of mind. He tried to remember that he was also a friend. And far too professional to come down on him in front of his team. No, Matsushita would reserve his censure for when they were alone. He stepped back to allow him to enter and was surprised to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took in the faces of the demons staring first at Matsushita and then at Inuyasha. Then they remembered themselves. All rose almost as one and bowed. Kenta rose from his bow.

"What brings you here, Lord Inuyasha?"

"Your fucking screw ups. You are supposed to be here to protect Kagome. How many times has she been almost killed now?"

Kenta paled. His job was history. Hell, maybe even his life if the look in the hanyou's eyes was anything to go by. He didn't notice, but Mariko had her fists clenched at her sides and had begun to growl.

Matsushita turned on the hanyou.

"If you have issues with my team or their actions, take them up with me, my lord."

The 'my lord' was emphasized rather harshly.

"They have done their jobs quite well. Our lady is still alive and still quite oblivious to the threat against her. Your brother has made no complaint . I have no doubt that if he were dissatisfied, I would have heard about it long before now. And he is here, with full knowledge of the circumstances surrounding the attempts. Knowledge, I might add, that you lack. Until you have that knowledge, I would think that you would refrain from insulting your employees. It is decidedly unprofessional."

As an afterthought, he added, "My lord."

Inuyasha stiffened at the damn cat's upbraiding. How dare he talk down to him? He flexed his claws. He was going to have a piece of cat. And before breakfast. He always had enjoyed working up an appetite before a meal.

Matsushita smirked at the waves of anger coming of the hanyou. He wondered if it would give him a workout. Sure he was inu. And had powerful blood flowing in his veins. But he was half human. He was reasonably certain that as long as he didn't kill him, his brother would have no problem with them working out their disagreement. But it would have to wait. There were other things that needed their attention. And they took priority over having fun.

Matsushita suppressed his grin at the thought of taking on the hanyou.

"Might I suggest we return to the business that brought us here, my lord? There will be time for us to… play… after we have concluded our business."

Inuyasha smirked at the thought of bringing the damn cat down a peg or two.

"Yeah. It's a date. Get on with it."

Kenta let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. So, it really wasn't his team's performance that had brought Matsushita here. If so, he would not have defended them to the point of pissing Inuyasha off. He waved his team to seats and took one himself.

"So what do you know that we don't?"

Matsushita sat down facing his people. Inuyasha headed for the kitchen to see what was available. He was starved. And he'd heard all of this before.

Kenta clenched his fists once he had heard what Matsushita had to tell them.

"So he's here? On the island?"

Matsushita nodded.

"Yes. Sources tell me that he arrived yesterday. We don't know where he is staying. Only that it is a private accommodation and not any of the hotels."

"We've managed to locate one of the higher ups. The one spreading the money for the amateur assassins they've used so far. Ito is watching him now. He says it's a snake."

"Tell him to maintain surveillance. The snake could lead us to someone more useful."

Kenta's phone rang. He checked the caller ID.

"It's Lord Sesshoumaru. He said he would check in before they left today."

"Don't tell him anything yet. We need to meet. Tonight. If you tell him I am here, he will want to cancel any plans he has for the day. We need the enemy to think that everything is normal for now. No need to tip off our hand at this point. We're too close."

Kenta nodded as he answered the call.

The call was short. Kenta informed him of the snake demon. Sesshoumaru had agreed that he was to be watched. He gave him their itinerary for the day and requested that Mariko and Tsukuda meet them downstairs.

Mariko and Tsukuda prepared to leave. Inuyasha stood up.

"I'm going with you."

They both sucked in a breath and turned to their leader.

"No."

Matsushita did not even wait for the questions.

Inuyasha bristled.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Matsushita stood up.

"Quite simple. I said, no."

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do?"

Matsushita growled.

"The person who is fucking paid to keep Lady Kagome alive. And I'm not going to let you interfere with that."

They were now snarling at one another. Claws extended. Fangs bared.

Mariko took a deep breath and stepped between them.

"Please, my lord. Don't do this. If you go, then my lord Sesshoumaru will want to know why you are here. Lady Kagome will want to know why you are here. We have worked very hard to keep all this from her so that she can enjoy her trip. If she sees you, she will have to be told. If she doesn't figure it out herself."

She could see her words were having no effect.

"Dammit! She deserves to have some fun. Don't spoil it for her. Don't you care about her at all?"

Inuyasha turned on her.

"Of course I fucking care. How could you ask me…?"

He calmed down as he realized he was acting like he didn't care. Not about her feelings anyway. And her feelings were important to him. He had disregarded her feelings too many times. It had resulted in his losing her to his brother.

"Keh! Fine. But you better take care of her."

Mariko nodded.

"We'll protect her with our lives."

Kagome was in awe. The trip to the big island did not take long. Once they got there, Tsukuda had flown over the island to give her a spectacular aerial view of the rainforests. It was one of the most incredible sights she had ever seen.

After renting a car, they started with Volcanoes National Park. Kagome was glued to the side window as she took in every change of scenery on the way to the visitor's center. She was disappointed once they reached it, that due to a new vent, Crater Rim Road was closed for a good distance beyond the visitor's center. To continue on they would have to hike.

Kagome took the short tour at the center and was fascinated by the history of the volcanoes. She learned that Halemaumau Crater was supposed to be the home of the Volcano Goddess Pele. She also learned that while Mauna Loa had last erupted in 1984. Kilauea had been continuously erupting since 1983.

Kagome was leaning against the car when Sesshoumaru noticed her mood had taken a turn for the worse.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be enjoying this."

She kicked at a rock and crossed her arms.

"I was looking forward to seeing the rainforest up close. Since the road is closed, I can't."

"Of course you can."

"But you said you weren't letting me walk a lot. If the road's closed, how am I going to get there?"

She looked like a petulant child. He chuckled and reached out to lift her face to look at him.

"I said you I wasn't going to allow you to walk and exhaust yourself. You had no problem letting Inuyasha carry you all over feudal Japan. Can I not carry you through a rainforest?"

Her smile was bright.

"You'd carry me so I can see the rainforest?"

He turned around and offered her his back. She climbed on, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He folded his arms under her thighs and made sure he had a firm hold so she wouldn't fall.

Kagome snuggled close and kissed his ear with a whispered, "Thank you."

Mariko just laughed at them and followed as he headed for the designated trail.

It didn't take him long to reach the Thurston Lava Tube. He carried her through it listening to her marvel about how this used to be a river of lava until it drained off leaving the tube like structure. When they emerged from the tube, they were in a tropical paradise that words weren't sufficient to describe.

Sesshoumaru raised his head and sniffed the air. He could scent the waterfall. He headed that way. He knew Kagome would be impressed. She had a love of nature that was rare in a human.

Traveling through the forest, Kagome tried to identify all of the trees and flowers. She recognized a few from the tourist guides. Mostly the more well known ones. Hibiscus, orchids, and various fruit trees. Sesshoumaru passed close to a papaya tree. Well, it wasn't really a tree, she remembered reading. It was referred to as a large herb with a trunk. And the trunk was hollow. She'd never had a fresh one before. Only canned. Or juice.

She let go of his neck and reached up to snag one on their way by. She should have asked him to stop. The papaya didn't come loose as quickly as she thought it would and she tipped a little too far backward. She let go of the papaya to regain her balance and her hold on Sesshoumaru. The papaya decided that now it was ready to drop. There was a soft, but distinct thud as the papaya bounced off of a silver head.

Kagome closed her eyes and covered her mouth to stifle the giggles before being appropriately apologetic and contrite. A clawed hand appeared over his shoulder handing her the papaya he'd caught before it could hit the ground. She carefully took the fruit and murmured her thanks and another apology. She didn't see the small smirk on his face.

Mariko saw it. She couldn't believe the things she was seeing. This loving, solicitous mate was nothing like the stories she had heard of the ruthless lord. Kenta had told her of the interrogation session with the would-be assassins. It was almost as if that man and the one she was seeing now were two completely different individuals.

The reason for the smirk became apparent as his arms dropped and so did his mate. She squealed and scrabbled to retain her hold on him. In actuality she didn't drop more than a few inches before the arms were back in place. A clawed hand once again appeared over his shoulder to hand her the papaya she had dropped to cling to him. She took the offered fruit and swatted her mate's shoulder.

"Jerk!"

Mariko would not have believed it were she not seeing it. And hearing it. Her ruthless lord was laughing. A rich, deep sound that echoed through the forest. Where was the fearsome demon lord? The stuff of nightmares. And not only children's.

They began to walk again. Mariko heard his low voice. Low enough that only she could hear.

"Not a word to anyone, wolf. Not if you value your… job."

She gulped. There he was. Her ruthless lord had just been on a short coffee break.

To be continued….


	47. Chapter 47

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 47

As much as she enjoyed the day, Kagome was looking forward to eating dinner and then going to bed. She was tired. No, exhausted really. After they explored the rainforest, they walked on the black sands of Punalu'u Beach. She was disappointed that she couldn't bring some of the sand home with her. There were signs posted that it was illegal to touch the turtles and to take sand away. There were huge fines if you were caught doing so. But then she supposed if everyone who visited even took a small vial of the sand, then there would soon be no sand on the beach.

They stayed until just after dusk so that they could better see the lava flowing into the sea. It was a beautiful sight. To think that such a destructive force of nature could be a source of such awesome beauty. It lived up to everything she had read. And the pictures she had seen did not do it justice.

Sesshoumaru walked his mate into the hotel. He knew she was tired. He intended to see that she rested tomorrow before the luau tomorrow night. He had not heard from Kenta today. He hoped that there was something of interest when he did report in. He knew that barring anything of extreme significance, Kenta would not have bothered him.

Sesshoumaru was about to ask if Kagome wanted to go to the restaurant or order room service when he felt her tense beside him. He looked around the lobby for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing, he followed her gaze. She was staring intently at the elevator with a pensive look on her face.

"What is it?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing. I saw a flash of white hair. It caught my attention. The man who just got on the elevator looked like Inuyasha from the back. He even had the ears. But there's no way it could have been him. It must have been another inu hanyou."

He looked to Mariko. She looked guilty. He lifted a brow in question and she nodded. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and gold briefly flashed red.

"Why don't you and Mariko go and reserve a table? I'll call Kenta and see if he would like to join us."

He was the picture of calm when Kagome smiled at him and pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"Ok. Don't take too long."

"I'm sure it won't take long at all."

By the time he stepped out of the elevator, Sesshoumaru was beyond angry. What the hell was that idiot doing here? Did he want Kagome to find out about the death threats? He would be damned if he would let him spoil this trip for Kagome. She had waited too long and suffered too much to let the idiot half breed ruin it for her.

He knocked impatiently. He could feel the stress in the room the moment Kenta opened the door. Kenta backed up to allow his lord entry. When he did, Sesshoumaru's eyes searched the room. Kenta put a hand to his temple. The headache he'd had since finding out they would have visitors was still with him. It got worse when he realized his lord already knew they were here. Mariko and her big mouth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes settled on the hanyou sitting at the kitchen table stuffing his face with the ramen he'd gotten from the vending machine downstairs. He looked up when he had drained the cup. Tossing it in the trash, he stood up and faced his brother.

"Good. I don't have to go looking for you."

"Why are you here? You were not invited on my vacation."

"Somebody's tryin to kill Kagome. Where the hell else would I be? I'm here to protect her."

"I am perfectly capable of protecting my mate. You are not needed. Go home."

"Fuck you asshole. If you were doing such a great job, you wouldn't need all these jokers."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red and a hand moved to wrap around his brother's throat. He slammed him up against the wall.

"I. Said. Go. Home."

Inuyasha grasped the hand cutting off his air and tried to dislodge it. He managed to plant a foot in his brother's midsection and push him back. He sucked in air like a starving man. He had barely recovered when Sesshoumaru landed a punch to his gut that effectively stole his air again. His claws dripping poison, his brother drew back his hand to deliver a painful message.

Matsushita cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Pardon the interruption my lord. But as entertaining as it is to watch your efforts to kill your brother, I have information you will no doubt be interested in."

Sesshoumaru halted the attack. In his anger, he had not even noticed Matsushita's presence. He curled his hand into a fist and channeled raw energy into it before sending it crashing into his brother's jaw. Kenta and Saito jumped up. They barely got the French doors open before Inuyasha went flying out and over the railing of the balcony.

They ran to the railing and looked down. The hanyou was sprawled out on the ground, not moving. Kenta turned back to the other occupants of the room.

"He's out cold."

Matsushita couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"Go down and get the idiot and bring him back up here before someone spots him. I'll fill Lord Sesshoumaru in on what we've uncovered."

He turned back to find Sesshoumaru sitting calmly on the couch. He bowed to him.

"Good evening, my lord. I sincerely apologize for interrupting your fight. And forgive me for calling Lord Inuyasha an idiot."

Sesshoumaru waved it off.

"I cannot argue with facts. Tell me why you are here. And why you allowed the idiot to tag along."

Matsushita took a seat across from his lord.

"I did not 'allow' him to tag along. I would have much preferred he stay in Japan. He, however, had other plans once I made my report. It would have perhaps been wiser to continue to report to you directly. But that is now water under the bridge. He might just be of use to us in the long run."

Sesshoumaru was silent, waiting for his security chief to continue.

"I had my suspicions about the origins of this conspiracy, as you know."

"And have you confirmed them?"

Sesshoumaru waited only for Matsushita to verify that Hataro was indeed the one who had ordered the death of his mate and unborn pup. Once he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt… Hataro would beg for death. His family would suffer the stain of his dishonor. The southern house would be no more. And his mate would never know. Any who thought to enlighten her would suffer the same fate as the southern lord.

"Yes and no."

"You are trying my patience. It has become quite thin over the last days."

As if that had not been apparent in the way he dealt with his brother.

"Lord Hataro is not involved. Indeed, I don't believe he is even aware of the conspiracy. My sources have confirmed that the attempts on Lady Kagome were ordered by his eldest son, Lord Kouro."

Sesshoumaru's hands clenched into fists. Kouro and his recklessness have long been a danger to demon society, his hatred of humans had caused incidents in the past. He had once held sympathy for the boy. It was a well known fact that the boy's chosen mate and her family were murdered by humans before the mating could take place. But that was centuries ago. Many noble demon houses had been wiped out. It was the reason they concealed themselves from humanity. It had nothing to do with the way things were today. And nothing to do with Kagome.

"Hataro is weak. He allows his pup too much leash. Someone should have brought him to heel long before now. I will speak with Hataro. He should know I will be coming for his pup. So he has time to prepare his house for mourning."

Matsushita braced for the reaction he knew was coming with his next words.

"You will not have to go to him, my lord. He is here."

Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Kouro is here? Where? How long?"

In all the years he had worked for Lord Sesshoumaru, he had never heard him speak in incomplete sentences. Or ask multiple questions without waiting for an answer to the first one. He hurried to give his lord his answers. Before he exhibited other uncharacteristic behavior. Like lashing out at those around him. He liked his head where it was, thank you very much.

"Yes. He arrived on the island yesterday. We don't know where yet. Only that he did not check into any of the hotels or other public accommodations. I brought four agents with me. They are all adept at blending into the local underground. If there is a whisper, they will hear it. Since the previous attempts on Lady Kagome have been amateurish at best, there should be a great deal of information available. We will have his location soon. In the meantime, your brother and I will add to the security already in place."

"You will let me know the moment you learn anything."

He got up and headed for the door just as it opened to Kenta and Saito carrying an unconscious Inuyasha.

"You will keep this idiot away from Kagome. She is not to know he is here. Restrain him if necessary. She's already seen him. We were fortunate in that she only saw him from behind as he got on the elevator. She has convinced herself that it was a coincidence and that she was only seeing someone resembling him."

It was difficult not to wait until he woke up, just so he could knock the interfering bastard out again.

"She has already begun to question some odd occurrences. I have so far been successful at redirecting her musings on the subject. If she sees him, there will be no keeping it from her. And as added incentive, you should know my mate's anger is a sight to behold. I promise I will not be the only one on the receiving end of it."

Kenta and Saito dumped their burden on the couch. So Mariko had not told him. Kenta mentally apologized to her for jumping to conclusions.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the door.

"Kenta, you will join us for dinner. I left my mate and the wolf getting a table."

It had not been a request or an invitation. Kenta followed his lord to the elevator. Matsushita turned his attentions to finding a way to subdue the hanyou once he awoke. It was not going to be easy.

Sesshoumaru had finally begun to calm down, although he still raged inside. He had to be careful as his mate could read his anger. He would have to bury it deep. There were times that the closed off demeanor of his past self was more convenient. He smiled as he kissed his mate on the cheek and took the seat next to her. That past self had been a very lonely man.

Kagome smiled at him.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to worry."

"I called, but the line was busy. So I just went up to deliver the invitation in person."

"Oh. Well, you're here now. I was about to order without you. After all the walking we did, I'm starved."

He didn't remind her that he had done most of the walking while he carried her. Although it had been his idea in the first place. He had done it for her comfort. And he'd gotten fruit bounced off his head in thanks. He smirked. He would make sure she apologized properly when they reached their suite. He had not been able to work off all of his anger on his idiot brother. So he would put it out of his mind by engaging in more pleasurable activities.

Whatever plans he might have had for the evening were altered when he got out of the shower. His mate was sound asleep on top of the bed. She had not turned it down, nor even undressed. He shook his head with a small smile and carefully removed her clothes. Then he tucked her under the cover and climbed in beside her. She never stirred. Pulling her into his arms, he switched off the light and settled down to sleep.

Matsushita was still trying to decide how best to carry out his lord's last order. How the hell was he supposed to keep Inuyasha away from Lady Kagome? Once he awoke, Matsushita had no doubt he would go storming up to his brother's suite and demand to finish the fight.

He looked over to the two agents that were going over plans for the luau tomorrow night. Both were of slight build and probably would not be a match for the hanyou in strength. Ito would probably be strong enough to restrain him if necessary. But he was not here. He couldn't afford for Tsukuda to be injured. He was needed for chauffeur duties. Saito's computer skills were too valuable to risk injury as well.

"I don't suppose there are any chains available?"

Tsukuda looked up.

"Sorry, boss."

Saito shook his head.

"Doubt they'd hold him anyway."

Matsushita sighed.

"Any suggestions?"

Saito scratched his head.

"Well, if you just want to keep him here… I suppose some kitsune magic would work. The floor is reinforced. It should support the weight. He wouldn't be going anywhere until I released it."

Matsushita grinned. This would be most entertaining. Well, other than having to listen to the hanyou complain, that is. Perhaps he could find a muzzle. It was a given that they would be fighting each other at some time in the future. For whatever reason, the hanyou had developed a serious dislike for him. He might as well give him a real reason.

Inuyasha groaned and tried to bring his hand to his aching head. It wouldn't move. It was as if it were pinned under a great weight. He opened his eyes. He was lying on a couch. His hand on the floor. Under a large statue. There was something very familiar about this.

"Oi! Shippo! You bastard! Get this fucking thing off me!"

Matsushita shifted in the chair across from the hanyou. Inuyasha looked over at the movement.

"Tell Shippo to get his ass in here and get this fucking thing off me. And then I'm gonna rearrange my brother's face."

Matsushita chuckled and folded his hands under his chin.

"Shippo is not here. He is still in Japan. Where you should be."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Fuck you, Tamotsu."

"You're hardly my type. But perhaps I could ask around. You will need something to keep you busy until your brother says you can be released."

Inuyasha growled and tried to lunge at the panther. He didn't even come close. He ended up on the floor an arms length from the statue perched on his hand.

"Call my asshole of a brother. Tell him I want to see him. Now."

Matsushita shook his head. A smile on his face.

"Sorry, my lord. That is quite impossible. He has retired for the night and does not wish to be disturbed. Perhaps he will grant an audience in the morning."

"Grant an… You're pissing me off pussycat. You fucking expect me to stay like this all night?"

"Oh at the very least. Until Lord Sesshoumaru is satisfied that you will not make an ass of yourself. You see, he has gone to great pains to make sure his mate is not aware of any threat against her. So that she may enjoy her vacation. You almost made a mockery of his efforts this evening."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"When you went down to get your ramen, instead of making do with room service. Lady Kagome saw you get on the elevator. Lucky for you, she only saw you from the back and convinced herself it was someone who resembled you. Did you really think your brother attacked you because he was happy to see you?"

Inuyasha frowned. He had not intended Kagome to see him until he was ready. Until he had talked to his brother about the situation. He had been reckless. No wonder Sesshoumaru had ordered him leashed. Now he was stuck like this until morning at least. And that fucking cat was too damn smug about the whole thing. Kicking his ass just moved to the top of his 'to do' list. Once Kagome was safe, of course.

He sat down on the couch and decided he did not want to spend the night hunched over. He moved to the floor and folded his legs under him.

"Make me some fucking ramen, pussycat. And bring me a soda and potato chips."

Matsushita smirked at the now subdued hanyou.

"Yes, my lord."

Later, he would get even for the 'pussycat' insult. For now, the food would keep the hanyou busy. And if not exactly quiet, at least a little less loud.

Kagome kept her breathing shallow and even. She silently thanked Miroku for spending so much time teaching her to meditate. She could tell from her mate's rhythmic breathing that he had not yet awakened. She knew he believed that he had successfully diverted her attention away from the strange things that had been happening since they left Japan.

He would be wrong. Not that she had not enjoyed his efforts. She had to redirect her thoughts quickly. Even the slightest hint of her arousal would have him wide awake. Since she had returned to him, he never passed up an opportunity. After a particularly intense session, he had told her he had a year of celibacy to make up for. His and hers.

Right now she was focused on a puzzle. One that she would solve. She'd always been good at puzzles. This one still had a few missing pieces. But she would find them. No matter how hard her mate tried to hide them from her.

As she lay there, wrapped tightly in her mate's arms, she went over things in her mind. Trying to tie them together. To make sense of them and identify the common thread. Starting with the phone call. She wished he had taken it in the car. She would know more if she had at least heard his end of the conversation. Nothing had been normal since they arrived. She wasn't sure if it was connected, but the first strange occurrence since their arrival had been the explosion of the car following them.

Her eyes grew wide. Had it been following them? Why would anyone follow them? Did it have anything to do with Sesshoumaru's business? Or had she been watching too many conspiracy movies? Corporate espionage was a very real threat to a large company. But she couldn't imagine anyone taking on Sesshoumaru. Not unless they had a death wish.

If the car had been following them, then it stood to reason that someone had to have deliberately caused the explosion. She was absolutely certain it not been her mate. He had not done anything at all while they were in the taxi. Except pull her into his lap for that sinfully delicious kiss. A distraction! He rarely ever indulged in that type of public display. How had she not seen it before?

Ok. It was now official. Something was definitely going on. And her overprotective mate was determined to keep her in the dark. It was time to do some sleuthing of her own. She had not read every single Sherlock Holmes novel ever published without learning a thing or two. And as that great literary detective would say, 'The game is afoot'.

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 48

Kagome kissed her mate's cheek as she disentangled herself from his arms. She was ready to start her day. And her investigation. His arms tightened around her.

"Where are you going?"

"To take my shower."

"We have no plans for this morning. You can stay in bed a little longer. And… rest?"

She knew that look he was giving her. Since her morning sickness had abated, she had been introduced to his morning appetite. And there were days he was ravenous. She ducked under his arm and scooted off the bed.

"As much as I like taking care of your hunger, your pup seems to want to make mine a priority this morning. I'm starved."

He chuckled and let her go. There would be ample time later. The luau didn't start until nine. He intended to insist she take a nap before it started. He slid out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants. She poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Are you going down for your newspaper?"

"I am."

She flashed a grin.

"Could I talk you into bringing up some guava juice?"

"I suppose I could manage such a simple task."

She giggled.

"Thanks."

He finished buttoning his shirt.

"Since you are getting in the shower, I am putting up a barrier when I leave."

"Whatever for?"

She inwardly smirked. Let's see him explain this.

"Have you forgotten someone broke in? I will not leave you here unprotected."

She turned to the bathroom door so he wouldn't see her disappointment. Damn he was good. And she knew it had not been an ordinary break in. The would-be thief had been looking for something. Oh well. Sherlock Holmes never solved his cases this fast either.

"Oh. Yeah. Ok. I'll see you when you get back."

He walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I won't be long. When I get back, we'll go down for breakfast."

As he closed the door behind him she let her smirk show. Yeah right. She would just bet there would be some excuse for a delay. She giggled. Maybe someone had to go out and pick the guavas or something. The man must really think she was an airhead. She had seen him pick up his phone. He was on vacation. Why would he need his phone just for a quick trip to the lobby?

She turned on the water and set the temperature. She would start at the beginning and work her way to the present. That meant the car. It should have made the news. The day it happened. It would not be on today's broadcast news. But the local news station websites would carry archives of their past stories. While the hotel provided free wireless internet, she had not brought her laptop. That meant the public library. What a coincidence that the Hawaii State Library was right next to Iolani Palace. She should be able to ditch her overprotective watchdog… she giggled at the unintended pun… long enough to look it up.

She decided that Mariko could help. A morning shopping trip. Toweling her hair, she opened the closet and pulled out clothes for the day. She noted that the shirt she had bought for him was still there. She was almost disappointed. That would have been the perfect excuse for an impromptu shopping trip. But it seems that he took her at her word. Too bad. He'd look good in a Speedo.

On second thought… Maybe she would buy it anyway. There was always the pool at the house. And he couldn't object to an audience. She would be the only audience. She licked dry lips at the mental image. Perhaps she shouldn't have been quite so anxious to start her investigation. She certainly could have endured more of his efforts to distract her.

Sesshoumaru set the barrier around the suite and walked to the elevator. He was calm enough now to talk to his brother. Without wanting to beat him to a bloody pulp at least. Since the idiot was already here, he could be another pair of eyes tonight. As long as he didn't let Kagome see him.

Inuyasha's temper had not improved any. He had not had to sleep sitting up in a very long time. He had a kink in his back that hurt like hell and he couldn't stretch out until he got this damn statue off his hand. The knock on the door lightened his mood. It had to be Sesshoumaru. He'd grovel if he had to. At least until he was free. Then there would be a serious ass kicking. He owed the bastard.

Mariko came out of the kitchen to answer the door. She bowed to her lord.

"Good morning, my lord."

He nodded and strode past her.

"Gather everyone. My time is limited."

She went to alert the others.

Sesshoumaru seated himself in a chair across from his brother with a smirk on his face.

"An interesting companion."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said. You're a bastard. You know that?"

"Actually I am quite sure my parents were mated."

"Ha. Ha. Very fucking funny. Make them get this thing off of me."

"Why would I wish to do that?"

"Because as soon as you do, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You aren't helping your cause."

"Alright. Look. I didn't intend for Kagome to see me. Ok? I came to help protect her. Tamotsu says this is serious. You know how Kagome is. You need all the help you can get."

"Then you know that Kouro is our target. And that he is here on the island."

"Yeah. That's why I came. We'll get the bastard. He won't lay a finger on Kagome."

"And if I agree to release you… I can trust you to stay away from Kagome?"

"Yeah. I don't want to ruin her vacation. Just make sure she's safe."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Very well."

He addressed the security chief who had just entered the room.

"You may release him."

And to his brother, "Don't make me regret it."

Matsushita waved an ok to Saito. The statue disappeared. As the security team gathered to meet with their lord, Inuyasha jumped up and ran toward the hall leading to the bedrooms.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I have informed you that I have limited time."

"I've had to fucking piss for the last two hours."

Matsushita took a seat on the couch.

"Has your brother's language always been so…?"

"Crude? Low class? Indicative of a Neanderthal level of intelligence?"

Matsushita scratched his head.

"I was going to say colorful."

Sesshoumaru couldn't contain the small smirk.

"Yes. It's one of his many charms."

Mariko set cups of coffee out for the group.

"I could recommend a good charm school."

Kenta snorted.

"You mean the one that flunked you?"

Mariko only smiled sweetly as she offered him a cup of coffee. Which somehow managed to slip from her grasp and cover his lap. He jumped up as the hot liquid soaked his pants.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Hashimoto. I'm so clumsy. I don't know how I dropped it. Perhaps I should take a remedial course on serving guests."

The smile in her eyes was positively evil. Kenta scrubbed at his pants with a kitchen towel that Saito had tossed him. It was fortunate that he was a dragon. High temperatures had little effect on him other than momentary pain. The burn would heal by evening and leave no permanent damage. But it would be damned uncomfortable until then.

Matsushita rubbed his temple. Did they have to put on such displays in front of their lord?

"Can you two grow up? At least until this assignment is completed?"

Properly chastised, they returned to their seats. Mariko cast a guilty look at her lord. Would he think less of her skills because of her childish act of revenge? She quickly looked down. She could swear she'd seen a slight trace of amusement. She would never have even had the thought if she had not seen him with his mate in the rainforest. Could it be that his icy demeanor was a façade? She was beginning to see him in a whole new light.

Once Inuyasha returned, they got down to business.

Sesshoumaru listened as Kenta went over the plan he had spent most of the night working on. Matsushita had insisted this was still his assignment and he had no intention of taking it over. Matsushita had only come to deliver information and to aid in what had now become a touchy political situation. When they took Kouro down, it would have to be a clean kill. With absolutely no room for doubt of his guilt. If not, it could ignite a clan feud. Then no member of either house would be safe. While Matsushita had no doubt his lord would prevail, what would be the ultimate cost?

Kenta got straight to the point.

"Capturing the assassins is not a priority tonight. Lady Kagome's safety is our only objective. Nishimura and I will be close to her at all times. I have called Ito back. He, Saito, and Tsukuda will cover the beach and the hotel. The food will not be a problem tonight, as it will be served buffet style. They will not risk a major incident and investigation by poisoning all of the guests. We will only have to watch the drinks she is served."

"What about the snake?"

Kenta nodded at Saito's question.

"We know where he is staying. He has not noticed Ito's surveillance. After all of the failures, I expect him to be involved with any attempt made tonight. If not, then Ito can return to his stake out in the morning. Tonight he is needed here."

He outlined his plan in concise detail. The others listened and added a comment or question when necessary. Sesshoumaru was satisfied that there was nothing else that could be done in preparation for the luau. Other than get his hands on Kouro before tonight. He highly doubted that would happen. Despite the inexperienced talent they had seen so far, Kouro was not completely incompetent. His stupidity seemed to only run so far as a poor choice of victim. And Sesshoumaru planned to make him see the error of his ways as soon as possible.

Matsushita left the suite with Sesshoumaru. His assignment would begin now. He followed his lord to the lobby where he picked up today's paper and a bottle of guava juice from a vending machine. With the items in hand, they returned to Sesshoumaru's suite.

Kagome was pacing the floor in that afore mentioned suite. Her mate had been gone entirely too long to get a paper and juice. She had known of course that would be the case. She wondered what excuse he would use. Knowing her mate, it would at least sound good.

She was also now reasonably sure that she had indeed seen Inuyasha. For whatever reason, they were keeping his presence a secret from her. She'd had time to think about what she had seen. The silver white hair was a hereditary feature of their clan. There were no other members of their clan left that she was aware of. The odds that the man she had seen was not Inuyasha were so slim as to be almost nonexistent. How she was going to confirm her suspicions was the subject that currently occupied her thoughts.

She felt the barrier go down and turned just in time to see her mate enter the suite followed by a man she had never seen before. He was not suppressing his aura. That of a full demon. The man was handsome. His expression was a stoic mask. He was dark version of her mate. He had no markings that she could see. Despite his lack of royal markings, his bearing reflected the arrogance and pride of a lord. She wondered who he was.

Matsushita assessed the woman who was clearly doing the same to him. She was not what he had expected. She was a beautiful woman, certainly. But it was a quiet beauty. Not the sophisticated sort of ideal beauty that was worshipped as the standard for humans today. It was reflected in the way she carried herself. She had a confidence that did not rely on her outward appearance. As if she knew her place in the world and was more than ok with it.

When she saw her mate, she smiled a smile that was so radiant there was no doubt that she was completely in love with him. He watched his lord open his arms to her and she went gladly into them.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I ran into Matsushita. I lost track of time before I invited him to come up. I hope your juice didn't get warm."

She took the juice from him and kissed him lightly.

"It's fine. Now who is your friend?"

Matsushita stepped forward and gave her a bow as Sesshoumaru introduced them.

"This is Tamotsu Matsushita. He is a business associate. He is here on vacation as well."

It had been decided that Matsushita could be another person close to her. As long as he was introduced as someone Kagome would believe had a reason to be there, rather than some random acquaintance recently met. Kenta and Mariko had that covered already. Since it had been Kagome who initiated the first contact, there was no risk of discovery there. Sesshoumaru inviting a stranger to join them during their vacation would raise her suspicions immediately. So he had to be someone that was already known to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee will be fine. Thank you."

Kagome went to get the coffee. Her thoughts on just who this man really was. He could be a business associate. But somehow she doubted it. It was too much of a coincidence. But then her suspicious mind could be working overtime.

She had yet to put her puzzle together. But she had gathered more pieces when she decided that Inuyasha was here in the hotel. She just hadn't found the piece that told her why. But she would. For now she was faced with a new piece in Matsushita that she wasn't quite sure where he fit. But she was sure that he fit into the puzzle somewhere.

The plan to introduce Matsushita into the picture did not go exactly as planned. Kagome used it as part of her plan instead. There was nothing Sesshoumaru could do. Not without divulging the truth to his sure to be angry mate.

"I'm sure you two have a great deal to talk about. I wanted to do a little more shopping before the luau tonight. I'll call Mariko and get her to accompany me. I should be back before lunch. If not, I will call you."

She kissed her mate's cheek. Not giving him time to argue.

"See you later."

She was out the door with her purse and cell phone in her hand before he could think of an objection.

"That woman will drive me to insanity one day."

Matsushita chuckled.

"And you will smile and go willingly every step of the way."

A small smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's face.

"You are probably right."

"Should we follow her?"

"If the wolf is as good as I've been led to believe, then she should be in no danger. The shopping district is a crowded public area. Getting to her would be difficult at best. And with the luau tonight being a much better opportunity, I don't expect another attempt until then."

"If you are sure."

At Sesshoumaru's nod, they moved on to other subjects.

Tsukuda pulled up to the curb at the place Lady Kagome indicated. Mariko cast him a cautious look as she got out of the car. He nodded. He thought it was strange as well. Why would their lady want to visit a library while on vacation? He thought it strange enough to call in and report it.

Kenta hung up the phone. Damn it. Something had made her suspicious. But what could she be looking for at the library? He had to let his lord know right away. While it was tempting to call, he decided face to face would be better. He couldn't be that angry. Could he?

Kenta knocked on the door to his lord's suite. He had been thinking about it on the way up. Perhaps she just wanted some more information on Hawaii. She did seem very interested in the history and culture. Maybe with a day of leisure before the luau, she just wanted to do some reading. Nah. His assignments were never that easy.

Matsushita opened the door.

"You have some information for us?"

Kenta moved past him and went straight to the chair opposite Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lord. Tsukuda just called."

"Is there trouble?"

"Yes."

When Sesshoumaru tensed, he hurried to explain.

"But not the kind you're thinking."

"Continue."

"Tsukuda just dropped Lady Kagome off at the library."

Kenta expected an angry reaction. Instead, Sesshoumaru sat back against the chair calmly and closed his eyes.

"I believe I told you that she was too intelligent to stay in the dark for long."

Kenta did not know what to make of the calm reaction. It was almost as if he had been expecting it. Waiting for it.

"I don't suppose she just wants to read more about the islands?"

Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Not a chance."

He sat up and folded his hands between his knees.

"We do have a little time. If she is at the library, then she is still trying to put it all together. If she had it figured out, she would be here ranting about my being a smothering overprotective jerk. Not at the library. She is looking for something specific. Although I don't know what it could be. The workings of her mind still give me a headache at times."

"So what do we do now?"

"Nothing. She has only suspicions for now. We will focus on the luau tonight. We will deal with the rest tomorrow."

Mariko sat quietly thumbing through a magazine while Kagome was getting more and more frustrated. She had found the news story she was looking for. It had made all of the local stations. But she didn't have any more information than she had when she started. All she knew now that she didn't before, was that the two men in the car were not locals. They were foreigners. And they had yet to be identified. It leant credence to her theory that the men had been following them, but didn't add much else.

She pulled up the Tokyo news reports for the last few days. Looking for what, she didn't know. If it were a case of corporate espionage, it would not be in the news. Sesshoumaru made certain that any incidents of that nature remained hidden from the public. She had learned from him that even the smallest of things could and did affect the price of the company stock.

She wished that she could access the demon world news from here. They had their own network of websites that only demons could access. This public computer would not be able to access any of those websites. Only IP addresses that had been cleared through the council could access those. She could have accessed them at home. But not here.

She had all the information she was going to get. It had been less than helpful. She was hoping that she could get names. Maybe do a background check and find out where they were from, who they worked for. Oh well. She would not be discouraged by a little dead end. It only made her more determined to find her answers. She clicked the logoff button to terminate her temporary pass.

She looked at her watch. She didn't realize she had been here that long. Mariko had to be bored out of her mind. She had told her to go do some shopping or exploring and she'd catch up with her when she was done. Mariko had insisted on waiting for her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be that long. Let's get some lunch."

Once outside, she pulled out her cell to call Tsukuda. She had three missed calls. All from Sesshoumaru. Damn. How was she going to explain? He could always tell when she lied to him. She called Tsukuda to pick them up. Then she called Sesshoumaru.

"Why haven't you answered your phone?"

She could tell from the calm monotone that he was less than pleased. A lie would not serve her well. So she decided on the truth.

"I'm sorry. I was in the library. I had to turn it off. I just got out."

"The library? Not exactly a tourist hotspot."

"I needed a computer. I wanted to learn more about the culture. And look for some places that aren't exactly on the tourist maps."

"Did you find anything you would like to explore?"

"Actually yes. But it's not something I can do right now. We'll have to come back sometime after the pup is born."

"Not something you can do right now? Because you carry our pup. Is it dangerous then?"

"Not really. But it requires scuba gear. The weight of it wouldn't be good right now. Or the underwater pressure changes. I don't want to take any chances."

"I'm glad you decided against it then. Care to tell me what it is you wish to do that you cannot?"

"Just a little diving. Exploring the reefs. I read all about the artificial ones they have. Did you know that they have sunken old ships and even an airplane to make artificial reefs to encourage coral growth and provide underwater habitats?"

"No. I was not aware. Have you made lunch plans?"

"Ah, no. I haven't thought about lunch yet. We grabbed a quick breakfast on the way to the library."

"Why don't you have Tsukuda bring you back? We can eat here at the hotel and relax for a while before the luau starts. I believe you said you wished to acquire a tan before we went home."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"I know."

"Jerk."

Sesshoumaru hung up. A small smile graced his features. It was so easy to push his mate's buttons. And very entertaining. Her story had been good. And not a lie. He could always tell. She was a horrible liar. But he was quite certain that she had not spent the entire time reading about diving the reefs. He expected the wolf to have some information for him when they got back.

She hung up with a smile on her face as she headed for the car. She was glad that she had thought to look at a website or two to concoct a believable reason for being at the library. He could always tell when she lied to him.

Mariko followed. She had a great deal to report. It was a good thing that Lady Kagome did not suspect her of being anything other than another tourist. She would have taken precautions not to reveal the subject of her research. She was sure that her lord was going to be very displeased when she told him what his mate had been researching. Perhaps she should make her report to Kenta and let him pass it on.

She always hated to be the one to report bad news. But she couldn't see a way out of it. She could only wonder how long they had before Lady Kagome had her answers. She did not want to be present for that conversation. She had come to like her a great deal in the short time she had known her. If things were different, she felt they could be friends. Unfortunately, after this was all over, she was sure that Lady Kagome would never want to see her again.

To be continued….


	49. Chapter 49

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 49

Sesshoumaru and Matsushita stood when Kagome and Mariko joined them at the table. Each pulling out a chair in gentlemanly fashion. Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on Kagome's lips before retaking his seat. She reached out to take his hand in hers.

"I missed you."

He smiled indulgently at her.

"Did you now?"

"I did. But I'm sure you were so caught up in business talk that you weren't even aware that I was gone."

He looked shocked.

"Were you?"

She swatted him with her menu.

"Jerk."

Then she spoiled the effect by giggling.

Matsushita watched the playful interaction between the two. It was clear his lord had found his match. And was quite happy about it. Not a side of his lord he ever expected to see. It was curious how a loving mate could so alter a demon's behavior.

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to the menu. He had not intended to indulge in such a display in front of his employees. He looked over to the wolf who was trying desperately not to laugh. He dared not even consider what his security chief was thinking. He sighed. He was slipping a great deal lately.

Kagome knew her mate was embarrassed. To allow his business associate… if that was what he truly was… to see him act so with her. Demons rarely displayed their emotions in front of each other. To do so was a sign of weakness. And a weapon that could be used against them. He must really trust this demon to let his mask drop the way he had. She smiled to herself and reached under the table to squeeze his hand.

The rest of the meal passed in pleasant conversation. Kagome noted that Matsushita observed everything around him. He no doubt was a man that missed very little that went on. She wondered what sort of business he was in. It had to be something that required him to be on constant alert.

After lunch Sesshoumaru led her back to their suite where she changed into her swimsuit. He had mentioned working on her tan and that is exactly what she meant to do. Once she was settled in a lounge chair by the pool, she could let her thoughts wander to solving her puzzle. She looked forward to a peaceful afternoon.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh as he took in the bikini his mate was wearing. It was purple. While it was not a string bikini, or a thong, it was still quite revealing. She was sure to attract a lot of attention of the male variety. He would be busy for the next couple of hours. Busy changing the minds of those males foolish enough to approach her. He couldn't just suggest she wear something less revealing… like a t-shirt and jeans… she did want to work on a tan. Maybe if he promised to buy a tanning bed for her when they got home… Or he could point out that that UV rays were harmful to human skin…

He was sure she would attract a lot of attention, because she certainly had his. He let out a low growl as he stared at the body before him. The body that only he had the right to touch. The halter top of her bikini emphasized the shape of her breasts. Breasts that fit nicely into his hands. The bikini bottom rode low on her hips. There was only a slight bump that indicated his pup rested beneath her heart. It would be growing much larger in the next few months as their son developed.

She grabbed a large shirt made of a gauzy white material and slipped it on. He didn't suppose there was much chance of his persuading her to keep the shirt on once they reached the pool. She slipped on some ridiculous looking flip-flops that were green with huge sunflowers on the top and announced she was ready to go.

He shook his head to calm himself. They had been back together since before Christmas. And he still lost control like an untried pup every time he looked at her. Would she always make him feel this way? He was not interested in getting a tan, so he didn't bother to change clothes. He just grabbed his sunglasses as he followed her out the door. This was going to be a long afternoon.

The afternoon had not been as long as he had anticipated. The elevator ride back to the suite, however, was another story. He stood silently as he watched his mate fume. All the while trying to think of a way to get back into her good graces. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping a staccato beat. The last words she had spoken to him still ringing in his ears.

"You are so in the doghouse, mister."

"Would it help to say I'm sorry?"

Not that he was. But he would say it if it would lessen her anger any at all. Silence was his answer. He was quite impressed with his control. He had gotten much better. The idiot wasn't dead, or maimed. She should be proud, not angry. There were times he knew he would never understand her. This was one of them.

His thoughts flashed back to the beginning of the incident.

He had followed her to two unclaimed lounge chairs poolside. He sank into one of them while he watched her remove the shirt that covered her and apply her suntan oil. After complying with her request to spread the oily liquid on her back, he sat back and scanned the area for any threats. All he found were the eyes of every male over the age of thirteen on his mate.

He growled low. None of the males present were demon, so his growl went unnoticed. For the most part, they were content to look. Some staring outright, others were more surreptitious. Those, he was sure, were with female companions and thought that being caught ogling another woman would be hazardous to their health. Satisfied that no one was going to be foolish enough to approach her, he relaxed a little.

Said relaxation was short lived. One man, no, pup really, for he couldn't be more than twenty, was bolder than the rest. Or more stupid. He had tried to coax Kagome into the pool. He had leaned on the edge of the pool, arms crossed on the concrete lip directly in front of her. When she politely refused the invitation he had hauled himself from the pool and stood dripping in front of her with his hands on his hips.

Sesshoumaru thought he was managing to control himself rather well. He was allowing her to handle the idiot. She had closed her eyes again once she had dismissed him. Her eyes opened once she sensed that the man had now removed himself from the water. He watched his mate's eyes widen at the barely decent scrap of cloth the young man was wearing. The only thing that saved him was he walked away. He was grinning, but he had walked away.

Sesshoumaru settled back and retracted his claws, thinking that was the end of it. He was wrong. The man had only gone to the diving board, intent on showing off. Kagome had ignored him as he would repeatedly dive into the pool and swim over to the spot in front of her.

Sesshoumaru discovered his control lasted only as long as his mate remained oblivious to the male preening for her. In a move inspired by desperation, more likely stupidity, the idiot human traded in his previously graceful dives for a cannonball. One aimed right at their side of the pool.

The wave covered them in water. Kagome let out a surprised squeal and bolted upright at the unexpected drenching. Sesshoumaru was now soaked as he too sat up with a growl. The grinning idiot surfaced and swam over to the side of the pool, where he made his fatal mistake.

The human pup had offered to help his mate dry off. Sesshoumaru rose from the lounge chair and stalked to the edge of the pool just as the idiot pulled himself out. His body was well muscled. He probably thought he was more than a match for the quiet, fully clothed man sitting by the object of his attentions. Soaked as Sesshoumaru now was, his clothing clinging to him, it was more than obvious that the human's body did not compare to the muscles that had seemed innocuous under the cover of clothing.

As Sesshoumaru towered over the shorter human he was sure the pup was reassessing his competition. He smiled and took off his sunglasses. His eyes, he knew, were a blazing red. The pup in front of him gulped, realizing his mistake too late. He heard Kagome call his name, but he did not acknowledge it.

"Since you seem to be incapable of understanding and accepting a polite rebuff of your attentions, let me help you along the road to comprehension. My wife is not interested."

His right fist shot out, catching the pup under the jaw. He missed hearing the satisfying crack that would indicate a broken bone, but the pup was human. And he was in control. Barely, but in control none the less. He was quite proud that he managed to pull the punch enough that the human was still conscious. As he had gone flying backward into the pool, that would have required someone to rescue him. Since most of the humans had fled at the first sign of confrontation, it would have fallen to him. That would have taken some of the satisfaction out of it if he'd had to rescue the idiot from drowning.

He settled his sunglasses back into place and turned to find his furious mate staring daggers at him. She gathered her things and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him toward the hotel entrance. People in their way stepped back to give the couple a wide berth, Sesshoumaru now receiving his own share of attention.

He sighed as the elevator finally opened on their floor. She stalked angrily past him. Then had to wait while he used his keycard to open the door. She didn't stop until she reached the bedroom and began to strip off her wet clothes. He did the same as she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Several minutes later she came out to find him sitting on the bed. Waiting patiently for his turn in the shower. He'd had no illusions that she would allow him to join her. She was toweling her hair as she walked over to him and kissed the back of his head.

"Honestly. I can't take you anywhere."

He smiled. He supposed that her mood swings had an up side as well. He had expected her to hold her anger much longer than this. Whatever the reason for his good fortune, he would take what he could get.

Sesshoumaru had managed to get Kagome to take a nap before the luau. He had lain with her until she fell asleep. That had happened rather easily. After a vigorous round of lovemaking to aid the process. Her stamina was severely affected by the pup she carried.

Once she was asleep, he was on the phone with his security team getting the newest report and going over last minute details of the plans set in motion for tonight. Everyone had their assignments. Matsushita would come to their suite to go down with them. Kenta and Mariko would meet them in the lobby. The rest would take their assigned places and make sure no one got close to them that could be a potential threat to Kagome. Inuyasha was given the post furthest from the activities because his aura was so familiar to Kagome. There was no way he would get past her senses in close proximity to her.

There had been no sightings of Kouro. The agents that Matsushita had working the Hawaiian underground had not had any hits on their inquiries yet. There had only been the report of a cousin that had taken on a job and was now missing. Either one of the men in the car following them from the airport, or one of the two assassins that Sesshoumaru had already dealt with. Nothing to concern them.

There had been no information on a current job. That meant that the plans for tonight were already laid and the participants were not in circulation before the job. This was no small worry to the security team. It was an indication that they had learned from their mistakes. Never a good sign when your enemy was showing signs of getting smarter.

Ito had returned to the hotel and was grabbing a few hours of sleep before the luau. There had been no activity around the snake. And he had been holed up comfortably in his rented bungalow when Ito left. They had no clue what the night ahead of them held. They had to be prepared for any eventuality. It had them all on edge.

Mariko came out of her bedroom wearing a green bikini that left little to the imagination. She tied a sarong in skirt fashion over her bikini. Then she set about the task of concealing her weapons. Opting for sandals rather than her usual boots, she had no place to conceal extra clips for her .45. The .38 was strapped to an ankle. The .45 to one thigh while a wicked looking dagger in its sheath adorned the other thigh. Her shurikens, she managed to conceal quite creatively. They looked like a belt securing her sarong. The chopsticks holding her hair in place were actually throwing knives. She was a walking arsenal. And Kenta thought she had never looked better.

Matsushita listened to Kenta's final briefing before heading up to his rendezvous with Sesshoumaru. He had complete confidence in Kenta and his team. But something was giving an uneasy feeling in the pit pf his stomach. He had no valid reason for the feeling. No psychic powers anywhere in his heritage. No demonic precognitive powers. It was simply a gut feeling. And he had relied on those ever since he had begun his security career. It had saved his life countless times. They had never let him down. Something was going to happen tonight. He did not know what. All he could do was stay alert.

Inuyasha was not happy about his assignment. But there was nothing he could do about it. He had made an agreement with Sesshoumaru. And he did understand the need to keep his presence a secret from Kagome. That meant staying out of the range of her miko powers. The wolf girl had told them what Kagome had been looking for at the library. That meant she was suspicious, and probably already deciding that she really did see him. He would have to trust Sesshoumaru to keep her safe while he was on the lookout for any approaching threat.

At least he was allowed to participate. Sesshoumaru could have ordered him home. And he would have had to obey any serious order from his pack leader. Or risk a challenge to his alpha's authority. That, he knew, would not end well. Not for any of them. But especially not for Kagome, who would be upset if either of them were injured. He made a lot of noise about kicking his brother's ass, but deep down he acknowledged that his brother would hand him his ass on a platter. And still have room for dessert.

Kagome awoke not long before the luau was scheduled to start. She donned a royal blue bikini then wrapped a matching floral patterned sarong around her hips and tied it the way the saleswoman had shown her. She put a gardenia into her hair and was ready to go. Sesshoumaru nodded his approval as he finished buttoning the garish shirt he had been resigned to wear.

They were ready to go when Matsushita knocked on the door. Sesshoumaru folded Kagome's arm through his and led her to the elevator. On the ground floor they were joined by Kenta and Mariko. Taking a deep breath he led her out the door and down the path to the beach. Showtime.

To be continued….


	50. Chapter 50

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 50

The normally brightly lit exterior of the hotel was significantly altered. The electric lights illuminating the courtyard and path to the beach were off. The path lit by torches, to accentuate the mood of the luau. The moon overhead was almost full, giving a decidedly romantic glow to the surrounding landscape.

Kagome was in awe of the atmosphere it created. Her mate and the other demons accompanying her were on edge. Even though the semi darkness did not affect their enhanced demonic eyesight, it did set an appropriate cover for any nefarious activities their enemies had planned.

They had not arrived at the start of the event, so there were a great many hotel guests already present. Some quite inebriated despite the short time they'd had to imbibe. One such guest made his overindulgence known by the loud sound of retching in some bushes just off the path. Matsushita snorted his disgust. Humans went out of their way to exhibit their foolishness on so many levels.

As they drew closer to the area set up for the luau, they could see the hotel staff and entertainers in their brightly colored traditional costumes. Most of the women wore grass skirts, and for modesty sake, the coconut bras rather than going bare-breasted as their ancestors did. Some wore colorful sarongs. The men wore the traditional malo, or loincloth. Both wore leis and elaborate headdresses.

Kagome noticed a group gathered to watch a fire dancer and pulled on Sesshoumaru's hand to lead him in that direction. It was indeed a thrilling sight to watch the man dance and twirl not one, but two flaming batons. He was soon joined by a second fire dancer and they began to toss the fiery batons between them. Once the fire dancers had completed their performance, they were replaced by a group of hula dancers.

The dance was at once sensual and energetic. The way they moved their hips while the upper body remained almost motionless was amazing. Sesshoumaru was amused by Kagome's reactions. Her enthusiasm for the entertainment was nothing short of childlike. With all of the death and hardship she witnessed in the past, it was no small wonder that she still retained that childlike exuberance. He would do all in his power to make sure she never lost it.

Further down the beach, another pair of golden eyes were watching the young miko as she enjoyed the performance. He was far enough away that she couldn't sense his aura, but close enough to watch over her. Inuyasha leaned against a palm tree, a shroud of sadness draped around his slumped shoulders. He should have been the one to grant her dream of visiting Hawaii.

He should have been the one to make all of her dreams come true. He made so many mistakes. And she forgave most of them. Even his indecision when it came to Kikyo. When Kikyo died, he realized that what he had felt for her was a misguided sense of duty. Kagome was the one who truly held his heart. She should have been his mate. It should be his pup she carried. Not his brother's.

Miroku and Sango had warned him. They told him there would eventually come a time when she stopped forgiving. Stopped allowing him to hurt her. And he had not listened. He had learned nothing in the five hundred years he waited to see her again. And his ignorance, his arrogance, had driven her straight into his brother's arms. It was ironic that the ice lord of the west, the emotionless demon who hated humans, would be the one to give Kagome the love she needed and wanted. His place in her life would never be more than friend and brother in law. He had once claimed the right to protect her. But that right was now superceded by his brother's rights as her mate.

As he continued to watch her, he knew that this was how he would spend his life. At a distance. On the outside looking in. Oh he was most assuredly a part of her family. But only a part of it. Not the center of it. That place now belonged to his brother. He shook off his melancholy and tore his eyes away from her. He had a job to do. He had no time to mourn the loss of what once was, and could never be again.

Sesshoumaru had insisted on getting her plate for her. She thought it was sweet that he was still acting like he was courting her and told him so. He was content that she believed that was the reason. The real reason was that regardless of Kenta's conclusions and theories about the safety of the food, he could scent any poisons or drugs added to the food. If he provided it for her, then he was assured it was untainted and safe for her consumption.

A waiter clad only in a malo approached them and handed Kagome a drink. She took it before Sesshoumaru could intercept it.

"Kagome, don't."

She looked up at him as he took it from her hand and shook his head. He handed it back to the waiter.

"It has alcohol in it."

"Oh. I didn't think about it. Thank you."

He smirked at her as he kissed the hand he'd taken the drink from, glad that alcohol was all he had smelled in the drink.

"I'll go get you something else. Stay here. I'll be right back."

She smiled at her mate's retreating back. He was so attentive. Her mind flashed back to her first glimpse of him. So long ago. Even longer for him. He had been intent on killing her. The foolish, insignificant human who stood beside the hated half breed he couldn't at the time even acknowledge was his brother. She giggled. It was absolutely amazing what a few centuries could do for one's disposition. She wondered briefly how five centuries would change her.

Mariko politely refused the drink the waiter offered her. When Kenta accepted one, she discreetly elbowed him.

"What gives, Hashimoto? We're working."

His answer was as quiet as her question.

"It would look strange if none of us were drinking. I'm a dragon. My high internal body temperature renders the alcohol ineffective. You know, kind of like what happens when you cook with alcohol. It dissipates."

"Just so you're vertical and coherent. Not horizontal and comatose. I've had a bad feeling that something's gonna go down tonight."

Matsushita was ignoring the two. He was on high alert and constantly observing the people around them. It was decidedly odd that he had not sensed any demons. None at all. In a crowd this large, the odds were that at least a few of the guests would be demon or hanyou. The only ones he sensed were the ones they had assigned. It set his nerves on edge.

Sesshoumaru returned and handed Kagome a glass.

"I couldn't get guava juice."

He smiled teasingly at her.

"I settled for papaya juice. I still have the bump on my head that tells me you'll like it just as well."

She turned red at the reminder of her fruity assault on her mate.

"That was an accident."

He arched an elegant brow.

"I swear!"

Mariko let out a giggle and slapped a hand over her mouth to contain it. She wished it were possible for her and the rest of the security team to just disappear. These two needed to be alone. This was supposed to be their time. Away from business. Away from responsibilities. And away from the prying eyes of those that didn't understand.

She knew that they were, and had been, seeing a side of their lord that they never should have seen. It was private. Belonging to him and his mate. Something that a demon concealed from his enemies at all cost. The fact that his mate was important to him for reasons other than the obvious.

For most demons, a mate was replaceable. They were chosen for their family lineage, their connections, and their power. Chosen and valued only for the power and prestige the demon gained from the union, or for the blood they could pass on to an heir. It was clear that Lord Sesshoumaru loved Lady Kagome. She was not replaceable.

That knowledge would be a very effective weapon in an enemy's hands. One they would not hesitate to use against him. She shuddered to think of the retribution in their future if they chose that path. Much like what had been planned for Lord Kouro once they located him.

Matsushita scanned the beach area. His sense of foreboding increasing despite the precautions they had taken. Something was about to happen. He could feel it. He walked a few steps away from the group and touched the device at his collar.

"Report."

He listened as his operatives made their reports. There had been nothing out of the ordinary. Inuyasha had concurred that there had been nothing moving around his vantage point. Still, the feeling would not go away.

Kagome sipped her drink. The luau was living up to her every dream. The gentle breeze blowing in from the ocean. The soft lapping of the waves as they rolled to the shore. The food and entertainment exceeded her expectations. Her mate's arms around her waist, his lips nuzzling her neck, was the icing on the cake. This was the best vacation she had ever had.

Sesshoumaru had noticed Matsushita walk away. Then he heard the reports over the earpiece he wore. He knew that Matsushita was as ill at ease as he was. He made sure to keep Kagome occupied so that she didn't sense the tension in the group. She was certain to pick up on it if given the chance.

A part of him wanted to act on his unease. To scoop her up and carry her back to their suite and put up a protective barrier until he could take her back to Japan and the safety of their home. He realized that it was completely unrealistic. His little miko would not back down from a threat. She never had. How could he expect her to cower in fear of a 'possible' threat, when she had faced him down at their first meeting?

He had to smile at the memory. That of a tiny little human woman, little more than a girl at the time, staring him down with all the courage she could muster. Oh yes, she was afraid. He had been able to smell it. It had edged her so much higher in his eyes that she acted despite it. She had not allowed it to cripple her. And she grew bolder and less fearful with every encounter. Until at last they had become allies in the final battle with Naraku.

Saito walked the edge of the water, his senses alert for any sort of disturbance. He had drawn the beachfront patrol close to the festivities. It was reasoned that if Kagome happened to see him, it would just be written off as hotel security for the event. Since she had met him in that capacity, she would think nothing of it. Perhaps she might ask him if there had been any leads on the break in, but she would accept his presence as normal.

The wind began to pick up. It was barely noticeable at first. Then the palm trees began to sway heavily. Sesshoumaru and the other demons jerked their heads in the direction of the beach. The surge of youki even got Kagome's attention. It left her miko senses tingling. He turned to her as Matsushita was speaking to the others.

"Kagome, take Mariko and go back to the suite. Put up a barricade. Don't let anyone in."

She pulled on Sesshoumaru's sleeve.

"What is it?"

He shoved her roughly at Mariko.

"Go! I'll explain later."

He turned away from her. Matsushita was barking orders. He and Kenta ran toward the beach. Mariko grabbed her arm and pulled her up the path to the hotel. There was no arguing as Mariko was quite strong.

She opened her mouth to demand answers when all hell broke loose. The waves had suddenly receded far past the normal low tide level. One of the guests had noticed and was screaming.

"Tsunami! Tsunami!"

Then they all began running for the hotel. It was chaos. Everyone panicked. Kagome and Mariko were pushed and shoved as people tried to escape the terror they knew was coming. Mariko lost her hold on Kagome and did some pushing and shoving of her own with her demon strength to battle her way back to her lady's side.

Sesshoumaru and the others came to a halt at the edge of the beach, watching as the water receded even further. They could all feel the signatures of several demons. Not the weak ones they had previously dealt with, but formidable foes that would keep them busy for a while. Inuyasha was wishing he had Tetsusaiga.

"Where's Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru did not glance his way. His eyes were focused on the enemies speeding their way.

"She is with Mariko. I sent them back to the suite."

Inuyasha nodded. It was better that she was not here. She would insist on joining the battle and in her condition it wouldn't be a good idea.

Matsushita scanned the horizon. This was not a tsunami. But it was acceptable for the humans to think so. It got them out of harms way. And out of their way. No innocents to have to avoid. They would have to find a reasonable explanation for the humans later. Especially if any of them saw the battle about to occur.

In the distance, just above the horizon, they could see their enemies moving in fast. Seven demons of above average power. One for each of them. Even odds. For now at least. They spread out and braced for the attack.

Mariko had finally reached Kagome's side. She was panting. She'd taken several hard blows as the humans scrambled to get to safety. The cattle did not care who got hurt in the stampede. They were such animals. The humanity they were so proud of certainly disappeared fast enough when it came down to their own pathetic little lives on the line.

Kagome had put up a barrier to protect herself from the hysterical crowd. She let it down quickly when Mariko appeared.

"Come on. Let's get to your suite."

"I can't. I have to find Sesshoumaru. I have to know that he is alright."

Mariko tugged on her arm.

"He'll be fine. He wants you safe. Come on. If he sees you out here, he will worry. He doesn't need the distraction."

Kagome turned hardened eyes on the woman.'

"What do you mean?"

Mariko swallowed.

"He's obviously going to try and help clear the beach before the wave gets here. What did you think I meant?"

Kagome relaxed some. She bit her lip and with a last look toward the beach, she allowed Mariko to pull her in the direction of the hotel.

The overturned tables and other debris were scattered about the path blocking their progress. The combination of the wind and the humans racing for shelter had done a number on the once beautiful scenery. It had grown eerily quiet once the crowd had made it to the safety of the hotel doors.

Mariko stopped in her tracks as they emerged from the dense foliage. There were several demons between them and the door. It was obvious they were not there to assist them. They had guns.

Mariko pulled Kagome into the concealment of the bushes, but not before they were seen.

"There she is! Don't let her get away!"

A shot ricocheted off of the tree over their heads.

Kagome dropped to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?"

Mariko pulled out her .45 to return fire.

Kagome kept her head down, but she observed the firefight. She had deduced that Mariko was at least a hanyou. Now she was aware that the woman was a full demon. Even if her now unmasked aura had not given her away, the way she barely registered the recoil of the .45 auto gave her away. Kagome had tried firing one once. It had knocked her on her ass and the gun had bucked out of her hand. Definitely not a woman's weapon of choice. Yet Mariko handled it with ease. The ease of practice. A lot of it.

Mariko managed to take out two of the demons. She didn't take the time to identify what they were, but there weren't many that would survive a shot to the head. She had limited ammo, so she made her shots count. She didn't stop to think how she was going to explain this to Kagome. The cat was obviously out of the bag now.

A few more shots and the demons retreated to regroup. Mariko remained on alert. Kagome took the opportunity to ask the question she had held for some minutes now.

"Just who the hell are you?"

Mariko sighed. She'd probably catch hell from Matsushita for telling her, but she knew she was over a barrel. There was no way that Kagome would trust her if she didn't tell her the truth.

"Security, my lady."

"My… Ok. I want a straight answer. Whose security?"

"Yours. I work for your mate."

Mariko tilted her head at the rant that was growing in volume with every breath. She wouldn't have guessed that Kagome even knew some of the words that she was hearing.

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 51

Down on the beach, Sesshoumaru wondered briefly why sea dwellers would be attacking them. They had long ago forsaken the surface world and the conflicts with humans. They lived in peace and secrecy. What had motivated them to once again involve themselves with the surface dwellers? And why were they attacking one who was once their ally?

He had flared his aura when he identified them. It had not deterred them at all. They had to have recognized his aura, but had not shown the faintest sign of hesitation. They intended to attack, knowing full well that the lord of the west was their opponent. Where was Dalos? Did their lord know of the attack? Did he condone the declaration of war this represented?

Beside him Matsushita had come to the same conclusion as to the origins of the fast approaching enemies.

"Stay alert and focused. They are sea dwellers. Without the pressures of the depths, they will be faster and stronger on land."

His warning was punctuated by a flying tackle executed by his opponent. Matsushita went down. But did not stay down. He quickly leapt to his feet, morphing into his panther form as he did. Deep claw marks appeared on the chest of his attacker. The demon hit the sand with a snarling black cat pinning him down.

All of the sea dwellers shared a similar appearance. They had long green hair, the color of seaweed. They were tall and pale skinned. The eyes, a milky white, held no trace of a pupil. On the sides of their necks were slits that opened and closed. They resembled gills, but were not as pronounced. The feet and hands were webbed. The scant clothing they wore was iridescent and scaled.

Matsushita's easy victory was revealed as premature when his prey shifted, throwing the big cat back some thirty feet. He shook his head and snarled, charging forward to engage the enemy again. The speed of his cat form was deceptive. The easy grace giving the impression of slowly stalking his prey. His claws grazed the demon's side and left three bleeding gashes in their wake.

Kenta had decided that water and fire really did not mix. He brought his formidable fire powers to bear, only to be reminded that while fire would evaporate the water the sea dwellers needed to survive, that same water extinguished fire. A lesson he learned painfully as water surrounded him in a small waterspout. He was left on his knees gasping for air. He decided long distance tactics were called for and hurled a fireball which caught the water demon off guard.

Ito was holding his own, his bear form making his fight one of brute strength and razor sharp claws. Tsukuda didn't bother with his animal form. There wasn't much a condor could do against an enemy that could blast him out of the sky with a spray of water. He was however a master of twenty three different martial arts. Most of them did not require weapons. Several were not to be used in less than a killing situation as there were no moves that were not killing moves. Saito, depending on his fox magic and trickery, kept his foe off balance and confused.

Inuyasha would have preferred to have Tetsusaiga at his side, but he had learned to fight without depending on it as much as he had in the past. Granted, if he and Sesshoumaru had their swords, this fight would probably be very short lived. He ran a sharp claw down his chest and sent his blades of blood at the enemy, who managed to dodge some, but not all of them.

Sesshoumaru brought forth his poison whip. Of all of them, he was the only one with sufficient speed to keep his opponent on the defensive. His whip lashed out time and again, each graceful arc of movement like a choreographed dance. The strikes that connected were taking deep bites and leaving festering wounds behind.

The wounds were slowing the demon down, but the determination to continue could be seen in his eyes. Sesshoumaru took the time to analyze his opponent. The attacks were not as controlled as they should have been. There were strong emotions involved. Anger. Bloodlust. This attack was personal. Why?

His whip lashed out, catching his attacker's leg. He pulled swiftly downward and the demon hit the ground. In seconds, Sesshoumaru had his foot on the demon's throat. Gasping for air, the demon writhed and clawed at the foot pressing him deeper into the ground. The gill-like slits on his neck were now half buried in the grainy sand. Any more pressure from the foot and the sea dweller would not be able to breathe at all.

Unconcerned with the other fights still raging around him, Sesshoumaru wanted answers.

"Why have you attacked us? Where is Dalos? Does he condone your actions against his allies?"

The demon spat.

"I see no allies! I see only traitors. And your cowardly attack on our city left Lord Dalos severely injured. We do not yet know if he will live."

Sesshoumaru was so shocked that his disbelief flashed briefly on his face.

"What is this you speak of? I have ordered no attack on your city, nor would I. What would I gain by attacking an ally in a time of peace?"

"You want to take our lands. You aren't satisfied with what you have. You want more. Your kind always does."

Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Even if that were true, why would I want to rule a land of water? I am inu. A creature of the land. I breathe air, not water."

"You lie! Our true ally told us of your treachery when he and his forces drove your army away from our city. He carried Dalos to us, still broken and bleeding from your unprovoked attack."

"And this true ally you speak of. Did it never occur to you that his presence was suspiciously convenient? Has Dalos named me as his attacker?"

"He is still unconscious. What is it you are saying? Speak plainly."

"I am telling you that I did not order an attack on your city. Nor was I present to carry out such an attack."

"How can I trust you? How can I be sure?"

"Describe Dalos's wounds to me. Were they festering with my poison?"

The demon briefly closed his eyes.

"No they were not. They appeared to be inflicted by a normal sword."

"Give me the name of this supposed ally who would falsely accuse me. I am willing to bet he is none other than Kouro, heir to the southern house."

The demon's surprise showed on his face.

"How did you know?"

"He has made several attempts on my mate's life. I have claimed the right to take his life as soon as the coward can be found."

Sesshoumaru removed his foot from the demon's neck and offered a hand to assist him to his feet.

"You have been used. Kouro has fooled you into taking up the battle he knows he cannot win. He seeks my death at the hands of another. One more cowardly act committed by one who has no honor."

The demon took the hand and gained his feet.

"Brothers. Heed me. Our fight is not with the lord of the west. We have been duped. We must return home and gather our forces to aid our ally in the defeat of our true enemy."

"That is unnecessary. My forces are more than a match for Kouro. He does not have the support of his house. Go in peace. I ask only that you send word of Dalos's condition. My ally's well being is of concern to me."

The demon bowed to Sesshoumaru and collected his followers. They were in various states of injury. The battle had been costly in terms of injury on both sides. Sesshoumaru turned to assess the damage to his team when he sensed the powerful surge of miko energy.

"Kagome."

He took off at a run, his movements no more than a blur. Inuyasha and the others hot on his heels.

Kagome was beginning to wind down after a thorough purging of her anger. Mariko had been silent throughout the tirade. She understood her lady's anger. She had gotten to know Kagome during these last few days. She had heard the stories of the shikon miko and the evil hanyou's defeat. She now recognized Kagome for who she really was.

She was not a weak little human, and Mariko could understand her anger at being cosseted like a porcelain doll. Of course she understood her lord's attitude too. He was inu. Even if he weren't a powerful lord, an inu was obsessively protective of his mate under ordinary circumstances. With her pregnant… and a contract out on her life… It was no small wonder that he didn't have her locked away somewhere. It was a clear statement that he not only respected her power, but her feelings as well.

Mariko sensed the return of the demons. Only there were more of them. A lot more. Unknown to her, several had moved to engage Sesshoumaru and the security team. When they discovered the battle on the beach, they had returned, secure in the knowledge that there would be no aid from the human's mate.

The demons advanced knowing there was only one lone wolf standing between them and their objective. Mariko sat down, her back against the tree.

"We seem to be in a little bit of trouble."

Kagome joined her on the ground. She had felt the approach of the demons as well. And it appeared for some reason their confidence had increased significantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I only have the one clip and it's almost empty. I have a backup, but it's only a .38 with six rounds. Looks like this is gonna be hand to hand. We can't expect help from your mate or the others."

"Why not?"

"There is no tsunami. They are engaged in their own battle."

Kagome turned concerned eyes toward the beach. She couldn't think about that now. She had to focus.

"We need a plan."

"How long can you hold your barrier?"

"A while. Never really timed it. But you won't be able to shoot from inside it."

"Don't intend to. The barrier is for you, my lady."

"Don't piss me off Mariko. I'm not cowering inside a barrier while you take them all on."

Mariko gave a short laugh.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? I guess I can only pray for a swift death then. Because not only am I going to get fired, your mate will kill me for putting you in danger. I think these guys will be a little more merciful."

Kagome had to laugh with her.

"I guess you've worked for Sesshoumaru a long time then?"

"Not so long. But all of the demons of the western lands are raised on stories of him."

"You know, sometimes stories are exaggerated?"

Mariko snorted her disbelief. Kagome shrugged.

"Then again…"

Mariko sat up.

"They are coming."

Kagome knelt beside her, looking at the ground as she dug her fingers into the sand, scooping and sifting.

Mariko looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for rocks, seashells, anything I can throw."

Mariko straightened and removed her belt, handing it to Kagome.

"Ever thrown a shuriken?"

Kagome took the belt and removed the throwing stars from it.

"No. But it doesn't matter. Whatever happens, don't get in front of me."

"If we can clear a path to the door, we can put up a barrier to keep them out."

Kagome held one of the shurikens in her right hand. Calling on her power, it began to glow a soft pink. Mariko felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. She had to move away a short distance to end the discomfort. She knew the power that the shikon miko was said to possess. She was now witnessing it first hand.

Mariko raised her .45 to take aim, intending to pick off the demons who got past the miko's purification, if any did. She watched as Kagome flicked her wrist as if the shuriken were a Frisbee. The pink glow intensified and spread out as it sailed toward the first group of demons. All those engulfed in the light shimmered and disintegrated into dust.

It gave the remaining demons momentary pause, but not for long. They regrouped and charged ahead. Kagome infused another shuriken with her power. The second attack wave fell to miko energy. Those who were left began to rethink their plan of attack. No one had told them their target was a miko, let alone such a powerful one.

There had been no mikos of any significant power in centuries. Not since the demons had begun concealing themselves. It was believed that the mikos had outlived their usefulness now that demons were believed purged from the world. Not since the shikon miko had any possessed such power. And she had disappeared after the defeat of Naraku, centuries before.

Kagome was breathing hard. The demons had halted their head on charge. Thank the gods. It had been a long time since she had used her miko powers for battle, and especially with the pup, it was a drain on her energy.

The demons that were left had devised a new strategy. Mariko shifted to put herself behind Kagome, facing outward. The demons were spreading out to surround them. Mariko raised her weapon and Kagome charged another shuriken.

There were only a handful of demons left, but they were so spread out that Kagome couldn't take out more than one or two at a time. And she only had two shurikens left. Once the last one was gone, she had no doubt that the demons would attack.

Kagome made a decision. She trusted Mariko. She had seen her shoot, never once missing her moving targets. Mariko had not used any of her remaining ammo and she had said she had another gun with six more shots. She launched the shuriken, taking out two more demons. As she charged the other one, she took a step backward bringing her closer to the woman at her back.

"This is my last one. Once I throw it, start shooting. There will only be a few left."

Mariko nodded. Then realizing that Kagome couldn't see her, she answered.

"Understood. I don't suppose you are any more receptive to the barrier idea?"

Silence was her answer as the last shuriken took out another two demons.

Mariko hit the ground and began firing. Kagome was strangely tired. Using so much energy had taken a toll on her. She sank to the ground as she heard Mariko's shots. Mariko dropped the .45 and pulled her .38 from its concealed holster.

She hit the last visible demon and he went down. She turned quickly to assess Kagome's condition.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. A little tired. Been a while since I used this much energy. And the pup…"

Mariko holstered her weapon and leaned over to help her lady to her feet. She didn't sense the last demon until he was on them. He didn't give them time to react. He pointed his gun at Kagome and pulled the trigger.

The sharp report of the gunshot was drowned out by an anguished howl torn from the throat of the angry demon lord racing up the path from the beach. He had been too slow, arrived too late to prevent the shot. The demon with the gun smirked, but had no time to savor his victory as his head was abruptly removed from his body. It took a moment before the body pitched forward to the ground, a slave to gravity.

Sesshoumaru was on his knees beside Kagome in an instant. As he smothered her in his embrace, two trembling arms went around him.

"You're ok."

He pulled her tighter to him at her whispered words. Then he pushed her backward and began searching for the wound. She put a hand to his chest and pushed with her waning strength. He let her go and she crawled to Mariko.

The wolf was lying face down in the sand. Blood covered her back from the hole torn by the bullet.

"I didn't have time to throw up a barrier. She tackled me."

She began to sob as Sesshoumaru took off his shirt and laid it out on the sand. Then he carefully rolled the wolf over onto it. He had outdistanced his security team on the run from the beach. They arrived to take in the scene. Various degrees of shock and sorrow clouded each face.

Kenta walked forward slowly. He dropped to his knees beside them. He stroked the pale cheek of his professional rival. She was so still. So cold. He reached for her hand, taking it into his. She was breathing, but barely.

He let out an angry growl.

"Wake the hell up, Nishimura. That's an order."

His gruff command was met by silence.

"Damn it, Nishimura. Don't you die on me. I've never lost a team member. I won't let you ruin my record. You hear me?"

He clutched her hand. Willing her to open her eyes.

"Mariko…"

Kagome laid her hand on his arm.

"Give me some room, please."

Kenta looked up at her with shimmering eyes. He reluctantly let go of Mariko's hand and stood up. Matsushita put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kenta."

Kagome asked Sesshoumaru to roll Mariko over onto her stomach. When he had complied with her wishes, she got on her knees and spread her hands out over the wound. Pink light surrounded the wound. After a moment or two, the bullet rose into the air. Once the foreign object was removed, the flesh began to knit. The wound slowly sealed until not even a scar remained.

When the pink glow faded, Kagome collapsed. Sesshoumaru pulled her tired body into his arms.

"Rest miko. You've earned it."

Mariko slowly opened her eyes. She didn't feel the pain she expected. Was she dead after all? Once she rolled to her back, she stared into the relieved faces of her team. Her eyes lingered on the face of her team leader. His eyes were suspiciously damp. She turned away not wanting to examine the implications too closely at this time.

When she turned her head, she caught sight of her lord. He was holding his unconscious mate in his arms. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I guess I'm fired after all."

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 52

Sesshoumaru stood, lifting Kagome gently in his arms.

"Follow me."

He avoided the main hotel entrance and went to a side door. His thoughts were not complimentary. He was reminded of why he thought so little of the human species as a whole. The humans were huddling in the main lobby, terrified of the natural disaster they believed imminent. They had run. Panicked like stampeding cattle at the first sign of a life threatening situation.

They had not cared for the safety of anyone other than themselves. In fact, the frantic attempt to escape the perceived threat had led to many injuries. Humans as a species were weak and selfish. He had always known this. He glanced down at his mate, still unconscious from expending so much of her energy, and smiled. There were, he had learned over the centuries, exceptions.

Mariko tried to stand. Kenta reached out to steady her and she held out a hand to stop him. He huffed at her stubborn reaction and put his hands in his pockets. When the dizziness swept over her, she swayed and almost fell. Kenta growled and scooped her up in his arms despite her protests.

"Put me down Hashimoto. I can walk."

"Save it Nishimura. Spare us both the indignity of picking you up off the ground."

She shut up. She didn't know why she felt the need to complain. It really felt good to be in his arms. Habit? Probably. And habits were hard to break. She decided she could use her injury as an excuse if anyone noticed that she had laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. It would aid in her deception. And allow her to pretend, even if only for a moment. If she had kept them open, she would have seen the look of tender concern on his face, before it disappeared as if it had never been there.

When they reached the elevators, Sesshoumaru instructed them to go to his suite, not theirs. He didn't stop, but went straight to the bedroom and placed Kagome on the bed. She had not stirred. He could feel her energy. It was strong and stable, as was the pup. He raked a hand through his hair. If not for Mariko's rash action, the outcome of tonight could have been much different.

Kouro's days were numbered. He would find him. Nothing would stop him from killing him. His eyes flashed from gold to red, and back again. He would remain calm. His rage was reserved for the one who would feel its bite. Satisfied that Kagome would sleep for now, he returned to the others.

Mariko was once again demanding to be put down. Kenta once again refused. He liked the feel of her in his arms and intended to keep her there as long as he could.

Inuyasha had claimed a chair and surrendered to his thoughts. Kagome could have been lost to them tonight. She had been injured before. Many times, some seriously. This was worse. Because she carried a pup? Because this was her time, a time where she was supposed to be safe from demon attacks? He didn't know. He only knew that he had to protect her.

He had promised to always protect her. And that was a promise he would keep. Even if she now belonged to his brother. The brother he had made peace with long ago. Sesshoumaru loved her. And she loved him. Inuyasha realized he was ok with that. His time with her had come and gone. His fault, he knew. But at least she was still his friend. And having mated his brother, she was now his sister.

He folded his hands under his chin. Sesshoumaru was probably the most controlled demon he had ever known. But he knew what was lurking just below the surface. Just beyond those golden eyes that were so like his own. Any semblance of a justifiable death for Kouro was now gone. When Sesshoumaru got his hands on him, it would make some of the things Naraku did seem humane in comparison. And damn the consequences.

He couldn't let him do it. Kagome would never understand. She had spent a great deal of time with demons. And she understood the demon world to some degree. But she would not be ok with this. Even if she didn't have to watch it, she would know. She knew her mate was a killer. Hell he'd tried to kill her more than once. But she believed he was different now.

How wrong she was. He just hid his nature better. For her. He was still just as ruthless as he had ever been. Just as quick to deal with a threat as he was before. Only now he was careful to conceal that side of himself from her.

Inuyasha understood that perhaps more than anyone. The times he had lost himself to his demon blood, while he could never remember any of it, the look in her eyes told him what horrible things he had done. She never held it against him since he couldn't control it. But Sesshoumaru didn't have that luxury. He would not be exempt from the repercussions of his actions because of temporary insanity.

She would not understand when that iron control of his snapped. She believed him strong enough to hold on to his civilization. To be able to grant mercy. If only she knew. After five centuries of growth and change, his brother still had no mercy toward those who wronged him or those he loved.

No, he couldn't let him do this. He would have to be the one to protect Kagome. Protect them both. He knew what he had to do. It would be difficult. Understatement? Yeah. But he would get Sesshoumaru to agree to it. Even if he had to fight him before gaining that agreement. He was sure he'd get his ass handed to him, but he would not back down on this. And he was not above using his brother's love for his mate to gain the desired outcome.

He stayed quiet when Sesshoumaru came into the room. He knew Kagome was ok. His brother was too calm for it to be otherwise. He knew that Sesshoumaru had never been as emotionless as so many believed him to be. Over the centuries, since their reconciliation, he had learned to read him. He understood his brother now. He saw so many things that he hadn't before. The pain that drove him. The jealousy, unfounded though it was. The confusion. His love for Kagome had tempered it all. Given him peace. And in that peace, he had finally understood their father.

He shook off his thoughts of the past as Sesshoumaru started issuing his orders.

"Kenta, put Mariko in one of the bedrooms to rest and regain her energy. I will speak with her later."

Mariko knew that the conversation would not be good. She had been charged with getting Lady Kagome to safety. Not allowing her to participate in a battle. She had failed her lord. She would be lucky if he only fired her.

Kenta carried her into the closest bedroom and laid her on the bed. Alone, without the prying eyes of the others, he kissed her lips gently.

"Don't sweat it, Nishimura. It'll be ok."

With those words of encouragement, he left a confused wolf to ponder not only her coming punishment, but the meaning behind the kiss.

Sesshoumaru was handing out assignments when Kenta came back from his task.

"Matsushita, I want Kouro found. Put as many men on it as you have to. Instruct them all that he is not to be touched. He is mine."

Matsushita nodded, waiting for the end of the meeting to make his call.

"Tsukuda, ready the company jet. We will be returning to Japan in the morning once my mate has had time to rest and recover. Now that she knows, there is no need for continued secrecy. We will be better equipped to protect her at home. When she awakes I will make sure she understands this."

He ignored Inuyasha's snort. He knew that she would be less than cooperative. Sometimes it really irked him that his brother knew his mate so well.

"Ito. The snake was not present tonight. Bring him to me. I have questions for him. Saito, see to the cleanup from tonight. You know what to do. Kenta, I want a thorough sweep of the hotel and grounds. Make sure that there are no remaining demons waiting to catch us off guard."

When Sesshoumaru was done, Inuyasha stood up.

"Go back to your own suite. Take the wolf with you."

They all looked to Sesshoumaru for confirmation of the change in instructions. Inuyasha growled.

"You heard me. Everybody out. I need to have a talk with my brother."

Sesshoumaru nodded and the room cleared. Kenta was the last one out, a sleeping wolf in his arms.

When the door closed behind them, Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha.

"Don't ever countermand my orders again."

Inuyasha pulled out a chair at the dining table and turned it around, straddling it.

"Get over it. And yourself."

He kicked a chair toward his brother.

"Sit down. We have some things to talk about."

Sesshoumaru growled a warning, but sat down in the chair provided.

Inuyasha didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"You can't go after Kouro."

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists, a green glow becoming visible.

"The bastard will die by my hand. And it will serve as an example to all who would even consider attacking my mate."

"And I'm telling you, you can't. Not like this. Kagome will never understand. And you can't keep it from her."

"She will understand."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I know her better than you do. Better than you ever will if you really think she'll be ok with this."

"She will understand I have to do this. Once I explain that he tried to kill her."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Right. Sure she will. You tried to kill her. More than once. She's now your mate. I tried to kill her. Sango tried to kill her. Shippo and Miroku attacked her the first time they met, even if they didn't try to kill her. Did you forget that everyone close to her started out as her enemy?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. He had a point. His Kagome was never one to hold grudges. Inuyasha could see his brother was at least considering his words.

"Kikyo tried to kill her. She saved her, when she could have let her die. Just by doing nothing. No one would have blamed her. It was Naraku's miasma that would have been blamed. Do you see where I'm going with this? She has only killed in self-defense or the defense of others. The only pure evil she ever acknowledged was Naraku. And when she hears Kouro's story, she's gonna cry for him."

It was true. She was tender hearted. Once she heard that Kouro's intended mate was killed…

"She thinks you've changed. She would never believe you capable of the torture you have planned for Kouro. Do you want to shatter her illusion? Once you do, you can never go back. She will forever look at you through different eyes."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"What would you have me do? I will not let him go."

Inuyasha was glad to see that his brother could be reasonable. He was not sure he would have been if the situations were reversed. It was hard enough not to demand Kouro's head himself and he wasn't her mate.

"Call a council meeting. Bring formal charges and let the council deal with it. You have enough evidence now. The sea dwellers will give testimony, won't they? That act alone will be sure to piss off the council. He tried to start a war. If he had succeeded, all of demon kind would have been involved. It would have jeopardized our concealment from the humans. I'm sure they will see it as an act of treason. Then, when the council calls for his death, Kagome can't blame you."

Sesshoumaru was thoughtful.

"Your idea has merit. I will think on it."

He stood up. He got to the door before turning back to look at Inuyasha.

"When did you stop being the reckless idiot and become the voice of reason?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Age and several good ass kickings from my big brother over the years have taught me a few things."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Indeed."

Kagome was still sleeping. She probably would be for a while yet. She had expended a great deal of energy. Sesshoumaru laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Content just to hold her in what he was sure to be the calm before the storm. He put his arm across her body and rested his hand on her abdomen. He felt the tiny kick acknowledging his father's touch.

He thought about all of the reasons Inuyasha had given him for not exacting his revenge on Kouro. He had made several valid points. There was not a doubt that Kagome would have sympathy for him once she learned that humans had killed his intended mate. That he had not taken another after her death would only enhance the tragic hero angle for his mate's romantic nature.

There were times, like the current situation, that it would be easier if he had a demon mate. But a demon mate would mean a mate other than Kagome. And he could no longer imagine having any other mate than her. He knew she would be very angry with him when she awoke. He would deal with it. It was his duty to protect her. He was satisfied that she was safe in his arms. For now. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Inuyasha turned on the tv and lowered the volume so that it would not disturb his brother. Let him get some rest while he could. Inuyasha would stay until Sesshoumaru awoke. To protect them both while they slept. Of course a ringside seat to the fight that would happen as soon as she woke up was a consideration as well. He smirked. He wouldn't miss that for the world. Too bad his brother didn't have a subjugation necklace.

Kagome opened her eyes. Her mind took a moment to focus on where she was. She was in their hotel suite. Strong arms were wrapped protectively around her. Directly behind her, a chest rose and fell in the act of breathing. If she didn't know him better, the even breathing would indicate he was still sleeping deeply.

But she did know him better. And she knew he wasn't sleeping. He was avoiding. Nice try. She had questions. He had answers. She wanted them. And she was going to get them.

"I know you're awake."

She felt his arms loosen their hold on her, and sat up. She turned to look at him.

"I want to talk about last night. And a few other things."

He sighed and sat up. Pulling his knee to his chest, he draped an arm over it. He hadn't undressed when he laid down last night. Perhaps he should have. Distracting her could only work to his advantage at this point.

"What is it you wish to talk about?"

"As if you don't already know. Start from the beginning. Tell me what's going on."

She poked a finger in his chest.

"And why you thought you could hide it from me."

He grasped the poking finger, and held the hand it was attached to.

"I knew I couldn't hide it from you. Not for long."

She jerked her hand back. Her anger rose at his admission. But she stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. Or start actually, since he had yet to say anything in the way of explanation.

"Before we left home, I was notified that you were in danger. I took precautions and put a security team in place just in case the information was accurate."

"Mariko and Kenta are part of that team. Aren't they?"

He nodded.

"And this business associate of yours. Matsushita?"

"My security chief. He arrived with new information for me."

"And I did see Inuyasha, didn't I?"

"Yes. He, however, was not supposed to be here. You were not supposed to see him."

"I'm sure. That was inconvenient for you wasn't it? Your secret almost got exposed then. But, naïve fool that I have always been, I trusted you. Trusted you not to lie to me and hide things from me."

Her voice had risen with her accusations. It made him defensive.

"I did not lie to you."

She arched a brow at that statement and he had to concede.

"Perhaps a small lie or two. But only what was necessary to keep you safe."

And in the dark, she thought. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Did it cross your mind at any time that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself?"

"I know you can. Under normal circumstances. But you are too trusting. You see only the good in others until it is too late. I had to keep the assassins away from you. The only way to do that was to plant my own people close to you."

"Assassins? Come on. Those demons last night were not what I would call assassins. More like a rabid group of fanatics."

"Last night was not the first attempt on your life. There have been several."

"What do you mean, several? There haven't been…"

"Yes. There have. You have just been protected from them."

"I find it hard to believe that I wouldn't have noticed someone trying to kill me."

He stood up and pulled her with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He led her into the living room. Inuyasha was still on the couch, giving a really good impression of ignoring them. But he had been listening from the beginning. Sesshoumaru decided not to make it an issue. He had enough to deal with at the moment.

He didn't stop until he reached the balcony doors. He let go of her hand. Thrusting his hand into the potted plant by the door, he dug around for a moment before he came up with his prize. He reached for her hand and dropped the object into her open palm.

"What's this?"

Then her eyes grew round as she answered her own question.

"A bullet?"

He nodded.

"Only one of the attempts to end your life. And remove the human taint from the house of the west. Another was the poisoned glass of juice a false waiter delivered to you."

She gasped.

"The one you took away from me and drank yourself."

Again he nodded.

She needed to sit down. Her legs had turned to jelly. He was right. She could have handled anything that came at her head on. Like last night. But the subtle attacks that came from the shadows. Those left her vulnerable. Her anger surged.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You didn't need to pay people to follow me around. If I had known, I could have taken precautions. You were with me. Wasn't that enough?"

"No. I couldn't follow you everywhere. I needed to be able to trust those around us. Our driver and others assigned to get information for me."

"So Tsukuda is one of yours too. How many are there?"

"There were originally five. Then Matsushita showed up. I don't know how many he brought with him. That's when Inuyasha arrived."

"So how many have I actually met?"

"Four. The man you were told was from hotel security investigating the break in, is a computer expert."

"The car on the way from the airport? It was part of this, wasn't it?"

"Yes. The first attempt. They were preparing to run us off the road when Kenta prevented it."

"Alright. I have no choice but to believe you. Not when I am holding undeniable proof."

She looked at the spent bullet in her hand. She agreed that there had been some close calls. But that still did not explain why he hadn't just told her.

He went on to tell her about Kouro and the reason he wanted her dead. Inuyasha had been right. She was sympathizing with the bastard.

"Can't we just exile him or something?"

"No. When he framed me for the attack on the sea dwellers, he committed treason. He tried to start a war that would have undermined everything we have done to coexist peacefully with the humans. That made it an issue for the demon ruling council. His crimes will have to be brought before them."

"You still haven't told me why you lied to me. Why you couldn't just tell me the truth. I won't forgive you until you do."

She got up to go back to the bedroom, and stopped in her tracks when she heard his words.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't take it seriously. You would have refused to have an agent with you at all times. I didn't tell you because I'm an overprotective, arrogant inu who loves his mate and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She turned around and walked back to him. There was a soft look in her eyes when she put her arms around him.

"That was probably the sweetest excuse for lying in the history of the world."

She kissed him softly.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. What a let down. She didn't even yell at him properly. Either she had mellowed in the last few years, or his brother was better at making excuses for his screw ups. He had to admit that his excuse had sounded good. Real good. Maybe he should ask for lessons.

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 53

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair when they parted. The kiss had been gentle, but full of promise. She had understood his motives, just as he had hoped she would. She took a step back from him. She touched his chest with her index finger.

"Just so you know. This isn't over, mister. We still have a lot of things to discuss."

Well, perhaps she had not understood as much as he thought. He sighed. Knowing he was about to set her off again.

"You need to pack, Kagome. We will be returning home today."

"What? Why? We still have four days. I want to stay."

He reached out to stroke her cheek.

"I know. But things have gotten out of hand. You will be better protected at home."

He touched his index finger to her lip to halt the protest he knew was coming.

"And I need to call a council meeting to bring charges against Kouro."

She bit her lip and looked down. He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes, seeing the disappointment there. It angered him all over again. He hated seeing that look on her face. Kouro would pay.

"I promise we can come back. We have all the time in the world. I intend to cut back on my work schedule. So that we can bond with the pup. We can take as many trips as you want. Anywhere you want. When this is over. For now, I just want you safe."

"I don't suppose this is negotiable?"

"No. It isn't. I want you somewhere more defensible. It has been proven that even this suite is not safe. I don't want to take any chances. Not with you or the pup. Please don't fight me on this."

"I thought I proved last night that I can take care of myself. And now that I know, I can be more careful. There isn't any reason why we can't finish our vacation."

"I know that you can take care of yourself. But you have the pup to think of. There are just too many ways they can get to you here. I want you in a safe environment until the council can deal with him. The only safe environment is home, where you can be surrounded by people I trust. Where strangers cannot get in."

"You've had me surrounded by your people here. Why can't we just do the same thing for another four days?"

"You will need to be there to calm your family when they arrive."

"What about my family?"

He hated using this against her. But if it was the only way to keep her safe, then he would use it.

"Kouro has already proven he is ruthless and has no conscience. He will try to hurt you through your family. I have made arrangements for them to be moved to the house until Kouro is dealt with. But your grandfather will insist on tending the shrine. He is stubborn. Like his granddaughter."

He could see the exact moment she caved. She would do anything to keep the ones that she loved safe. He was counting on that.

"You know I wouldn't ask unless I thought it was necessary."

She nodded and left him standing there to go and pack. He had already admitted to being overprotective. And she knew that in this instance he had valid reasons. That didn't make her like it.

He heard her mumbled, "You owe me big time, mister," under her breath, and smirked. He was sure he would be paying for it sometime in the near future. But whatever payment she demanded would be a small price to keep her safe.

When she had gone, Sesshoumaru turned to stare out the window. He felt Inuyasha beside him.

"She knows you love her. She just has an independent streak. Always has had. Protecting her has always been a pain in the ass."

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He was learning exactly how true that statement was.

"Call the others. I want them packed and ready to leave in an hour. I'll have new assignments for them by the time we get back to Japan."

Inuyasha gave a mock salute at the order and pulled out his cell.

Matsushita put down the phone. He knew everyone was already packed. Kenta had even packed for Mariko. Of course she would very likely be upset that he had not packed as carefully as she would have. He really hoped she did not intend to wear any of it before it was cleaned and pressed. He relayed the departure time to the team members currently at the table eating breakfast, then headed down the hall to inform the other two members.

Kenta raised his head at the knock on the door. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when Matsushita stuck his head in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants us ready to leave in just under an hour. How is she?"

Kenta turned to look at the wolf that he had watched over throughout the night. She had yet to awaken.

"She's still asleep. Hasn't moved all night that I'm aware of."

"Did you get any sleep at all? Or have you been sitting in that chair all night?"

"Yeah. To both questions. Although not much sleep."

"Well I guess you can sleep on the plane. Wake her up. You both need some breakfast."

Kenta nodded as Matsushita left the room.

He reached out to gently shake her shoulder. His hand was still warm from holding hers. He didn't know when he had taken hold of it, only that once he had, he had not let it go. Not until Matsushita had awakened him.

He shook her a second time before she began to stir. She sat up in the bed. It took a moment to gather her wits before she remembered the night before. She looked over at Kenta, surprised to see him there. She knew he had carried her into the bedroom of their lord's suite. She didn't remember anything after that. Had she slept through the night?

She looked around, finally recognizing her bedroom in their suite. When had she gotten here? How had she gotten here? She stretched and realized she had on her nightgown. What the hell? Who had stripped her? She jumped out of bed.

"How the hell did I get here? And who the hell stripped me?"

Kenta knew she would take issue with what he had done. But he was confidant that she would be more comfortable in her nightgown than the bikini she had worn last night.

"That would be me. On both counts."

He smirked as she seethed.

"You pervert. You could have left me alone."

"I thought you'd be more comfortable. You could at least say thank you."

"Sure. Thank you so much, Hashimoto. For allowing me to furnish you with a free peep show."

"It wasn't like that."

"No. Of course it wasn't. Tell me, did you like what you saw?"

Very much. But he was not stupid enough to say that out loud.

"We really don't have time for this. We have less than an hour to be ready to go. Lord Sesshoumaru has decided to return to Japan this morning. They will be joining us on the company jet. We should get some breakfast before we go."

She frowned.

"What about packing? I don't know if I can have it all done by then."

"I packed for you last night. All you have to do is check that I didn't miss anything. I even left out some clothes for you to change into."

She could just imagine the state of her clothes if he packed them. Still… It had been a nice thing to do. She would be a real bitch to complain about it. She could let it go. This time. She grabbed a robe so she could have some breakfast before she got dressed.

"So. What happened last night? After I fell asleep?"

"Nothing much. Lord Sesshoumaru just issued his instructions about leaving today. And finding Kouro."

"I'm sure. I would not want to be in his shoes when Lord Sesshoumaru gets his hands on him. I just hope Lady Kagome isn't forced to watch."

"You think she would have a problem with demon justice?"

"No. Not the justice part of it, but most certainly the torture part. I mean, last night, she knew that it was kill or be killed. And she had no problem with the killing. You should have seen her in action. She kicked ass in a major way. I'd trust my back to her any time. But I've gotten to know her this past week. She doesn't have a vindictive bone in her body. I don't think it would be a good thing for her to watch her mate deliver the kind of justice that Kouro deserves."

"You're probably right. I'm sure our lord is aware of it. After all, he made sure she was kept in the dark about the assassins we caught."

"Yeah, but she didn't know about them. It won't be so easy to hide it now that she knows about the attempts on her life. Now that she does know, I hope she didn't take it too badly."

He chuckled.

"You're just worried about your job."

She gave him a sad smile. She knew he was kidding.

"Actually, I was hoping to be able to keep the new friend I made."

He followed her out of the room.

Tsukuda pulled a chair out for Mariko.

"How ya feelin, kid?"

"Still tired, but I'll get over it. Figured I was dead, so anything else is an improvement. Right?"

There was laughter at her statement.

"What happened anyway? I'm still a little fuzzy on a few points."

Matsushita answered her as he sipped his coffee.

"Lady Kagome used her miko powers to heal you. I have not seen such power in centuries. You do not even have a scar."

Mariko bowed her head. Her lady had expended precious healing energy to save her. Perhaps she was not quite so angry with her after all. But then, if she had learned nothing else about Lady Kagome this week, she had learned that the miko had a kind and forgiving heart.

Once she finished her breakfast, Mariko went back to her room to change clothes and gather what was left to put into her carry on bag. Ito and Saito had already taken her bags. Tsukuda had left for the airport to get the plane ready for departure. He was a stickler for all of the pre-flight checks. Nothing got by him. Probably why she felt so safe when he was the pilot.

When she walked out of her room, Kenta took her carry on bag from her.

"I got it. You can relax."

"I'm capable of carrying my own bag, Hashimoto."

"Doesn't matter, because I'm carrying it for you."

They were the last ones in the suite. Kenta did a quick once over to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Mariko was a little nervous about the flight home.

"Have you seen Lord Sesshoumaru this morning?"

"No. Why?"

"I wondered what kind of mood he was in. He hasn't talked to me yet."

Kenta laughed.

"Don't worry. Matsushita said that our lord would be handing out new assignments when we get home. So you probably aren't fired. Especially after taking a bullet for his mate. Still, it's possible that we won't be working together anymore. No more of you getting under my skin. Thank the gods."

She stiffened and then turned her back on him and headed for the door.

"Yeah, either way you get to get rid of me."

He realized how it had sounded.

"Damn it, Nishimura. Wait. That's not what I meant."

She didn't stop. He was across the room in an instant. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Nishimura… Mariko…"

He pulled her to him roughly and his lips crashed down on hers. She struggled in his arms for only a moment before he proved to her that he was every bit as skillful at kissing as he was at everything else he did. When he stepped back to let her breathe, her confusion was clear on her face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. Because you've been getting under my skin for a while now. And it has nothing to do with the job."

She touched her still tingling lips. Something had changed between them. And she wasn't sure how to handle it. Did she welcome the change? What did it mean? What did he want from her? Where would they go from here?

She reached out to touch him and pulled her hand back at the last second. She spun on her heel and went out the door. A million questions, with no ready answers, flooded her mind.

Kenta bowed his head and let her go. He would give her some time to sort it out. Then he would begin his pursuit in earnest. He walked back to where he had dropped her bag with a grin on his face. She had not pulled away from the kiss. And she had not slapped him. He couldn't wait to taste her again.

Tsukuda was pacing by the door to the cockpit. Something he only did when he was agitated. He raked a hand through his hair and strode angrily to the car before Ito had brought it to a halt. Matsushita got out of the car, noting the spiking aura of his agent.

Matsushita scanned the area. He knew something was wrong. And that Tsukuda was about to ruin his day.

"What happened?"

Tsukuda jerked a thumb at an unconscious figure on the ground.

"That idiot let the airport ground crew on the plane."

"He did what?!"

"Said they told him something about a routine inspection. He didn't question it."

Matsushita exploded.

"Damn it! Do I have morons working for me? Wake him up."

It took a few minutes to rouse the sleeping man. Matsushita was on him as soon as he was somewhat coherent.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

The man paled in the face of his boss's anger.

"They said it was a routine inspection required of all aircraft."

"And you didn't think to question them at all? Did it at no time occur to you that this is a private jet? Owned by a foreign national? That to inspect it would require a mountain of paperwork authorized by both the US government and our own? And that with the status and influence of our lord, authorization would have taken hours, if not days to obtain? Your actions have put our lord and his mate at great risk."

The man paled further. Matsushita hauled him up by the collar.

"How long were they inside?"

"Maybe fifteen… twenty minutes."

"More than long enough. Did you make sure one of you stayed with them at all times?"

The man began to sweat.

"They were alone for a couple of minutes. I went to the bathroom."

Matsushita sneered.

"Well I suppose that's one area that won't have to be searched."

"I didn't think…"

"Obviously. You will now have all the time in the world to think. You're fired."

There had been a team of three men on duty to prevent access to the plane. Matsushita called the other two.

"Get him out of here. Then go back to Japan. You are both on suspension as of now, while I decide if you have any culpability in his breach of every security protocol ever written."

Matsushita was beyond angry even though his face held the same stoic expression it usually held. He would now have to make excuses to Lord Sesshoumaru for the delay in taking off for home. He had Ito leave all the bags in the car and move it a good distance from the jet.

"I want this thing thoroughly searched. Don't miss anything. They were here for a reason. I want to know what they left, and I want to know before our lord arrives. Clear?"

"On it."

"Crystal."

Ito and Saito uttered their answers almost in unison. Tsukuda grumbled something about having spent the last twenty minutes searching the cockpit without having to be told.

"Doesn't take a frickin genius to figure out they weren't just here to sight see. Not everybody you employ is dumb as a rock."

Matsushita's lips curved in a small smile at Tsukuda's mumbling. When they got back, he would make sure he didn't have any more 'rocks' working for him. If he thought it would do any good, he would be doing a little grumbling of his own. He flipped open his phone.

Sesshoumaru answered on the second ring.

"What is it, Matsushita?"

"I'm afraid there will be a small delay before we can depart."

Sesshoumaru looked over to the bags by the door. Inuyasha had just set down the last of them. Kagome was making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Explain."

"An airport inspection crew was allowed aboard the jet. My team is searching for anything they might have left as we speak. I would like to be as thorough as possible before we take off. Perhaps you and Lady Kagome should consider taking a commercial flight. I would rather err on the side of caution."

"We have not had breakfast yet. I will take my mate to a restaurant. Once we are finished, I will call you. I doubt I need to tell you I expect an all clear report at that time."

"Understood, my lord."

That gave them limited time to do a complete search. He was pleased to see Kenta and Mariko arrive as he closed his phone. Between the six of them, he hoped to quickly find and dispose of whatever had been deposited on the jet.

Sesshoumaru called the front desk to send someone up for their bags. They would of course be observed closely as they performed this task. Once he filled Inuyasha in on the reason for the delay, he told Kagome they would be stopping for breakfast on the way to the airport.

"Do you have any cravings I should consider before I choose our destination?"

She grinned at him.

"As a matter of fact…"

She tapped her lip.

" I had this weird dream last night. I don't remember all of it, but I remember I was eating this really huge Belgian waffle."

He sighed. At least this was a normal craving. The dream on the other hand… He refused to go there. She had told him about some of her past dreams. Weird didn't begin to describe the things that wandered aimlessly through his little miko's head at times.

Inuyasha made his requirements known.

"As long as you pick some place that has ramen."

"Hn. You aren't pregnant. You don't get a choice."

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha's ears flattened in disappointment.

"Don't be mean, Sesshoumaru. You know I can't stand to hear a puppy whine. Besides, you need to start practicing for ours."

Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha growled indignantly.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, bitch."

Sesshoumaru had him by the throat in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha struggled in the iron grip.

"What?"

"You will not refer to this Sesshoumaru's mate as bitch. She is my bitch. Not yours. And you did not mean the term in a complimentary fashion. Insult her again at your peril."

He calmed as he registered the soft touch on his arm.

"He is pack. Your beta. He is allowed a few concessions. Besides, I insulted him first."

He snarled at Inuyasha again.

"You did not insult him. You called him a puppy. He is a puppy."

"Despite what you think, he is not. And if he were? Is this how you will treat our pups?"

Sesshoumaru released his hold and Inuyasha began to breathe again.

"He is not my pup. It is different."

"He is your brother… family. How is it different?"

Sesshoumaru stilled. She had a point. He has known of his brother's propensity for insulting Kagome for a long time. She has always been capable of taking it and giving it back. Why had it bothered him now? It seemed that as her pregnancy progressed, so too did his possessive streak. Or perhaps it was because of the threats against her life that he was so protective. Regardless of the why, he realized that he had in fact, overreacted.

Kagome knew that her words had reached him, but that he would never acknowledge he was wrong. He only did that in the most extreme situations. And he had only done so for her. She took his hand.

He nodded to Inuyasha. The only apology he would give. Inuyasha nodded back, knowing that he was lucky to get that much. Kagome smiled. There was once again peace between the brothers.

"Come on. I'm hungry. My Belgian waffle is calling."

Sesshoumaru groaned as a vivid image entered his mind. As if weird was contagious. He was doomed.

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 54

They had been at it over an hour. Nothing. No sign of anything disturbed. Not even a couch cushion out of place. Tsukuda had been through the cockpit with a fine-tooth comb. They had all searched every single millimeter of the jet. Matsushita sat down, frustrated beyond belief. It was there. He knew it was. They were overlooking something. But what?

Kenta and the others were feeling frustration as well. Regardless of what they were told, they all knew it was anything but a routine inspection. So what were they missing?

Matsushita raked a hand through his already messy black hair. An action he had unconsciously repeated many times in the last hour. He knew that Lord Sesshoumaru would be calling at any moment and he expected to hear that they had found and disposed of whatever had been placed aboard the jet.

"What the hell are we missing?"

He didn't really expect an answer. He wasn't disappointed. The silence was telling. He had before him some of the best security agents in the world. Certainly the best in the company. And they came up with exactly zilch.

Kenta stared at the floor.

"If we haven't found anything by now, we aren't going to. That means they didn't leave anything inside this plane. So the next question is… Why were they here in the first place?"

There seemed to be a group consensus that the floor was very interesting. All of them were staring at it. After a quiet moment of contemplation, Tsukuda jumped up. Extremely agitated.

"That's it! A diversion."

Matsushita's head shot up.

"What did you say?"

"It was a diversion. The crew that boarded for the so-called inspection was a diversion. To throw us off. Damn it. It almost worked."

Kenta was staring at Tsukuda now.

"You want to let the rest of us in on your little epiphany?"

Tsukuda was laughing now. He headed for the cabin door.

"We didn't find anything in the plane, because there is nothing IN the plane. While our guys were half-assed watching them, someone used the distraction to plant something outside the plane. We've been searching the wrong places."

Shock registered on the other team members' faces, followed by sheepish grins as they realized that the answer had been right in front of them the entire time. They followed Tsukuda outside and the search resumed.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched in awe as Kagome polished off the last of what had been the biggest Belgian waffle they had ever seen. She then downed the rest of her glass of milk and touched her napkin daintily to her mouth as if she hadn't just eaten a breakfast of epic proportions. She pushed out her chair and stood up.

"I need to go to the ladies room before we leave. I'll be right back."

Sesshoumaru stood up, but sat back down at her glare.

"I'm a big girl. I can go potty all by myself."

He wished he had insisted that Mariko stay with them. At least their table was close to the restrooms. He could see the door from where they sat. Inuyasha chuckled.

"So when are you going to tell her why you suddenly decided on breakfast, when the last plan was to go straight to the airport? You know she read you the riot act over your secrets for a reason, right?"

That had been a very tense discussion on the way to the restaurant. Inuyasha had stayed quiet and looked out the window. Hell, he probably saw more of Hawaii through the car window than he had the entire time he'd been here. Kagome had told her mate in no uncertain terms that she expected complete honesty from him in the future. No more hiding things to protect her. They would face whatever life threw at them together. Or not at all. Needless to say, the look on his brother's face had been priceless.

"You got off easy in my opinion. But she ain't gonna let it go this time. She can't purify your ass, but she can sure as hell roast it a little. And don't think that little threat in the car was a bluff. She's already forgiven a lot. But her forgiving nature only goes so far. Trust me. I know."

Sesshoumaru pondered his brother's words as he stared at the door that had closed behind his mate. No matter how much he wanted to protect her and shield her from the somewhat… unpleasant… realities of his world, he couldn't. She knew it for what it was. She had learned the hard way in a time more harsh and unforgiving than this. She was not Rin. She was not a naïve human child to be kept in the dark and allowed to pretend everything was right with the world while he went off to battle. She was a grown woman. A powerful miko. She would insist on battling at his side.

By trying to keep her in the dark, he was telling her that he thought she was weak. It was disrespectful. It was dishonorable. It was unthinkable. When had he allowed his feelings to take precedence over his honor? He had one chance to repair the insult she did not know he had dealt her. He had to tell her before she found out from another source.

He asked for the check so that they would be ready to leave when Kagome returned. He would tell her in the car on the way to the airport. Just as soon as he thought of a plausible excuse for not having already told her. If he did not receive a favorable report from Matsushita when he called, they would take a commercial flight. He did not believe that Kagome would argue with him on that point. It was a reasonable precaution under the circumstances.

Kagome made her way back to the table. She could sense the tense atmosphere. What had happened now?

"You two had better not be fighting again. I'm not listening to it all the way home. I swear you're like a couple of two year olds."

And if that wasn't enough of an insult, she just had to add, "Human two year olds."

Neither of them took the bait. Oh gods. Something is wrong.

Inuyasha nodded to Sesshoumaru and got up, grabbing the check as he did so.

"I got this. I'll meet you at the car."

Thinking that he wanted to make sure any fireworks would be over before he got there, he stopped.

"I'll meet you at the car in a few. There's a convenience store next door. I'm gonna just walk over and pick up some ramen for the trip. Want anything?"

Kagome looked into her mate's solemn eyes.

"Yeah. Something for a headache. I think I'm going to need it."

She grabbed her purse as Sesshoumaru put a hand to her waist to guide her out of the restaurant. Once they were settled in the car, she turned to face him.

"What's going on?"

He reached out to take her hand.

"Matsushita called just before we left the hotel. There was a security breach at the airport. He believes there may have been something planted on the jet. His team have been searching the aircraft for the past hour."

"You promised me no more secrets. Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"I am not keeping secrets. I waited to tell you because I know you would have been too worried to eat. My pup needs nourishment. So I made sure you ate first. Will I now be punished for caring for your health and that of our pup?"

She gave him a soft smile.

"No. I guess I can understand your reason for waiting to tell me. At least you are telling me. So what do we do?"

"Matsushita would have called by now if they had found anything. I will call him back shortly. If I do not feel it is safe, we will take a commercial flight. I will not risk your safety."

She nodded.

"How did somebody get through your security?"

He growled.

"Incompetence. They were too stupid to know that an immense amount of paperwork and high level governmental authorization would be required to inspect the private jet of a foreign national."

"In other words, they just let them stroll right on in."

"Essentially, yes. It is assured there will not be an encore performance."

"You didn't have them killed, did you?"

She waited for the denial. When it didn't come, she began to panic.

" I was joking. Please tell me you didn't kill someone for making a mistake. A serious one, yes, but still a mistake."

"No. Matsushita only fired the agent in charge. The other two are on suspension pending further investigation. It is a much lighter punishment than they deserve for putting my mate and heir in danger."

"You can't be serious? It was a mistake. No one deserves to die for a stupid mistake. If you killed everyone for being stupid, the world would be pretty empty."

He smirked at the image.

"Can you not see the advantages?"

She stifled a giggle.

"Oh stop. You know that some of your pack members would be included in that mass execution."

He arched an elegant brow.

"I am still waiting to hear the downside."

The security team had covered a good amount of the exterior of the jet and had yet to come up with what had been planted on the plane. The fact that nothing had yet been found proved they were no longer dealing with amateurs. The subdued atmosphere was thick enough to cut with a knife. Even Kenta and Mariko had ceased their incessant banter.

"Hey boss! I got it!"

Matsushita turned and walked to the front of the plane where Tsukuda was backing out of the wheel well of the landing gear. He took the device that was handed to him. It was sophisticated. Maybe the cheap muscle they had been dealing with so far, were not the main assassins. Perhaps they were only thrown in to keep the target off balance, with a slight chance that they might get lucky. Or perhaps they realized the cheap muscle wasn't going to get the job done.

Whatever the reason, the person that designed the device he was looking at was a pro. It was not meant to fail. He tossed it back to Tsukuda. He had no fear of it detonating. While most incendiary devices used a timer, this one had an altimeter. It was set to go off once they were in the air, at a particular elevation.

"Disarm it and get our people on who made it. If the maker is human, we need to know what, if anything, he knows about demons. Is he a part of the conspiracy, or just a merchant selling his deadly wares to the highest bidder? If the maker is demon, he will be handled according to Lord Sesshoumaru's wishes."

Tsukuda handed the device off to Saito. As the resident computer expert, he had also become their bomb expert since most of the devices nowadays used computer components in the makeup.

"It was hidden in the hydraulics of the landing gear. Not a big charge, probably only meant to take out the nose landing gear. But it would have been enough. Even if the instruments had told me ahead of time that the landing gear was inoperable, it would have meant attempting a belly landing. The odds of a successful landing with no injuries are slim."

Matsushita was thoughtful. It was almost as if their enemy had no knowledge of Lord Sesshoumaru. The device would not have crippled the plane so much as to force it down. Lord Sesshoumaru was capable of flight unaided. Surely they had to know that he would have used his power to take his mate to safety. What was the gain of this seemingly useless attempt?

"Tsukuda, don't stop the search. Not until every inch has been covered."

"You think there is another one. Don't you?"

He nodded.

"Our lord would not take a chance on you being able to bring it in safely under the circumstances. He would take his mate and get her out. Then most likely come back for the rest of us, and let the plane ditch in the sea. As sophisticated as this device is, it tells me that we are dealing with pros now. I can't believe they wouldn't know what he would do."

"So you think it's another diversion?"

"Yes. I do. There is another device. We just haven't found it yet. And it's going to be harder to find."

"Okay. So we only thought we were done. I'll tell the others."

Matsushita watched him walk back to the plane to speak to the others. Time was running out. It had been over an hour now. He would be receiving a phone call any minute and he really wanted to be able to tell him that they had found everything. But he would not rush through the search. That would be a mistake. And mistakes of that magnitude only had one outcome. Death. He was reasonably sure that the second device was powerful enough to take them all out at once.

Inuyasha had given Sesshoumaru as much time as he could without making the store clerk nervous about him hanging around. He had not sensed any spike in Kagome's miko powers. That was usually the first sign that she was extremely pissed. He should know. He'd dealt with it enough in the past. He took his purchases to the counter and hoped he hadn't missed any signs.

He approached the car cautiously. He did not hear any yelling. Yelling was another sure sign that Kagome was pissed. Their auras were normal. He opened the back door and glanced at the faces that turned to him. Everything looked ok. He wasn't about to open his mouth until he knew what Sesshoumaru had told her.

"I got you some Tylenol. Is that ok?"

She reached for the bottle.

"Yeah. Thanks. Sesshoumaru told me about what's going on. I guess these guys don't screw around, huh?"

"No, Kagome. They don't. You are going to let us protect you, right?"

There was a look in Sesshoumaru's eyes that brooked no argument.

"That goes without saying, Inuyasha. That is why we are returning to Japan."

Kagome sighed at his display of male arrogance and opened the bottle in her hands.

"You brought me something to drink didn't you?"

Inuyasha handed over a bottle of juice.

"Of course. Who knows you better than your best friend?"

Sesshoumaru pulled out his phone. He couldn't delay the call any longer. If the jet could not be certified safe to his satisfaction before they reached the airport, he would need to detour to the main terminal to book commercial passage.

Matsushita looked at the caller ID. He expected the call before this. He had really hoped he could report that all was secure. He flipped the phone open with a resigned sigh.

Sesshoumaru listened to the update with his usual stoic calm. Nothing in his expression or voice hinted that he was disappointed in his security team's inability to find the second device. And he agreed with Matsushita that there was a second device. They would be taking a commercial flight after all. He was less than pleased. Even first class accommodations were significantly inferior to the comfort afforded by his company aircraft.

Kenta was currently on his belly in the baggage compartment examining a fuse box. The compartment was empty and rarely used. Baggage was usually stowed in one of the closets in the cabin. The fuse box had raised his suspicions because there was an almost identical one just a few feet from it. The box not on the receiving end of his scrutiny had metal pipes extending from both ends of the box. The purpose of the pipe was to protect the wiring leading into and out of the fuse box. They extended all the way to the ceiling and floor of the compartment, the wires then leading to wherever and whatever they were conducting electricity to.

The reason the second box had caught his eye, was that the pipes extending from the box did not reach all the way to the ceiling or floor. And there were no wires visible where the pipes ended. Curious. It seemed to serve no purpose. Almost as if the person who installed it did not know the dimensions of the compartment before attempting said installation.

Kenta was not an electrical engineer by any stretch of the imagination. But he really didn't think that two fuse boxes were required. Especially when it was clear that one was not wired into the electrical system. He reached out a hand to open the box and thought better of it. His knowledge of explosive devices was almost as extensive as his knowledge of aircraft in general. Which meant that someone else needed to be the one to investigate the device further. He backed out of the compartment.

He called for Tsukuda and Saito. Tsukuda would know if the fuse box was legit or not. Saito would be able to handle the device if it wasn't.

Matsushita took note of the conference going on outside the baggage compartment.

"There appears to be a new development, my lord. Would you like to wait while I inquire, or would you prefer I call you back?"

"I will wait."

Tsukuda and Saito crawled into the baggage compartment to have a look at what Kenta had discovered. After several minutes, Tsukuda climbed back out.

"Bingo. Pretty clever. No one really notices parts that look like they belong. Most people wouldn't have given a fuse box a second glance. Saito is checking it out to see if he can disarm it without setting it off. We need to get everyone back a good distance. He says there's enough C-4 in the pipes alone to take out the plane and make a pretty big crater to boot."

Matsushita nodded and walked away.

"Did you hear that, my lord?"

"Yes. We will arrive at your location shortly. Keep me posted on any new developments."

Matsushita closed his phone and made sure the rest of his team moved a safe distance away from the plane.

Sesshoumaru put his phone away and started the car.

"They have found the second device. Saito is attempting to disarm it."

Kagome bit her lip. She knew that what Saito was doing was very dangerous.

"If he can't?"

"Then we will be flying first class commercial accommodations."

He knew that was not what she was asking. He did not address the actual question. There was no need for her to worry unnecessarily. Saito was quite proficient at his job. Sesshoumaru only employed the best when it came to his personal security. And even though she did not know Saito personally, he knew that she would be very upset if something were to happen to him. His miko was quite softhearted about things like that.

It was a tense group that stood anxiously watching the plane and the open door where their friend and coworker performed a highly delicate procedure. Kenta wrapped his hand around Mariko's to offer support. She had worked closely with Saito on a number of assignments and they were friends. The kitsune's easygoing manner made him likeable. Something that was rare in their business.

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly. Saito's movements were unhurried and precise. This device was even more complicated than the first one. He had determined that the pipes extending from the box contained the C-4, or actual explosive compound. That meant that the box was the detonation component. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he carefully opened the box. At this point, one wrong move would mean his employer would have to purchase a new aircraft. And hire a new employee.

There had been nothing special about the latch on the box. He slowly moved the cover out of the way to get a better look at the contents. After the cover was completely removed, his eyes grew wide.

He muttered a low, "Oh shit."

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 55

Matsushita was in motion as soon as he heard the words.

When Kenta moved to follow him, he barked a terse, "Stay back!"

Reaching the open compartment, he peered inside. Saito was on his belly, the cover to the false fuse box lying on the floor beside him. Perspiration was dripping from his brow, his normally placid expression screwed up into one of intense concentration.

Matsushita frowned at the device under scrutiny. It looked like a digital clock. Only the numbers were going backward instead of forward.

"What happened?"

Saito took a moment before answering.

"You need to make sure that everyone stays far away. There was a secondary timing device. When I removed the cover, it engaged. I have less than five minutes to disarm this thing or it's going off."

"I have had some training in bomb disposal, isn't it a matter of cutting the correct wire?"

"Yeah. But the bastard didn't follow normal procedures when assembling an electronic device. The wires are all black. I have to trace each one from its source to its destination to determine the right one. That takes time. Time I don't have. You better get back to the others."

"I'm not leaving. You may need another pair of hands."

Saito nodded, knowing there was nothing he could say to make the panther leave him.

"Watch the timer for me. If I can't get it done before it reaches two, I'm going to get it out of the plane. I'd do it now, but I don't want to move it if I don't have to."

"Understood."

Traffic was heavy, but it only took a short time to reach the airport. They reached the private hangar they had rented in minutes. Sesshoumaru stopped the car and got out.

"Stay here. I will see what the situation is."

Before he had reached the small group of onlookers, Kagome was out of the car, Inuyasha on her heels trying to talk her into following her mate's instructions for once. Shaking his head at his disobedient mate, Sesshoumaru knew it was useless to try to force the issue. He made his way to Kenta's side.

"Report."

Kenta didn't look his way.

"Saito encountered some sort of problem. Matsushita went to check it out. He hasn't come back. I don't know if that's a good sign or a bad one. I couldn't hear the conversation over the noise from a plane that passed overhead."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked on. When Kagome realized where he was going, she followed. Until Inuyasha grabbed her arm in a firm grip. She looked down at the restraining hand and then up into golden eyes hardened in resolve.

"Let me go, Inuyasha."

"No. You will stay here."

His tone brooked no argument. Kagome didn't pay attention to the change in him.

"Let me go. I have to know what's happening."

"I believe that is what Sesshoumaru is going to find out. You will wait until he comes back."

"I want to be with him."

"And he wants you to stay here. Guess whose wants carry more weight?"

She stomped her foot.

"Let me go!"

"Don't make me put you over my shoulder and carry you back to the car. This is not the time for your hardheaded refusal to obey your mate."

"But it's dangerous."

"Which is why he told you to stay here. And here you are staying. I'm not letting you go, so you can just give it up."

Kagome finally took note of the iron grip in which she was held and the steel in his voice. He had slipped into his role as pack beta. Something he rarely did with her. She stopped arguing. It would do no good. Sesshoumaru told her to stay and there was no way that Inuyasha would let her go against her mate's orders when it concerned her safety. She could only follow her mate with her eyes and hope he would be ok.

Sesshoumaru knew the two men could sense his approach. Matsushita poked his head out of the opening.

"You should go back to the others, my lord. We will deal with this."

"What is the situation?"

"A secondary timer was activated when Saito removed the cover."

"I see. How long?"

"Five minutes. About two and a half ago."

"Can the device be removed from the plane without detonation?"

"Yes."

"Do so."

"My lord?"

"I am not used to repeating myself."

"Yes, my lord."

Saito carefully pulled the false fuse box from the wall. He scooted slowly to the opening, trying not to jostle the device more than necessary. Once he was outside, the device was taken from him.

"My lord? What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru did not spare either man a glance. The bright light of his orb surrounded him and propelled him skyward before anyone could say a word.

There were murmurs of concern from those watching. Kagome tried unsuccessfully to jerk her arm from Inuyasha's grasp. The orb shot out over the ocean and briefly flickered as a flaming explosion shattered the calm serenity of the clear blue morning sky.

Kagome was not cognizant of the scream that tore from her throat. Or that Inuyasha had released her arm to pull her into a tight embrace. Her face was now buried in his shoulder, her hands fisted in his shirt. The hanyou was torn between the desire to comfort the woman in his arms and the need to get to the place where his brother's orb was last seen. There was no way in hell that his brother would die so easily, and he was not about to believe it until he saw the fucking body.

There was a time when he would have smugly enjoyed seeing his brother's demise. But now… Tenseiga was too far away. And few had access to it. By the time Shippo could get it here, it would be too late. Oddly enough, the only person who could retrieve it in time, was the one it would be needed for. He closed his eyes and pulled Kagome closer to him.

Matsushita stared at the sky, his stoic mask in place. Varying degrees of shock and disbelief shown on the faces of the others. It only took a moment for the security team to come back to their senses and act. Kenta was giving directions to Tsukuda to acquire a helicopter. Tsukuda pointed out that they would not be able to take to the air. The authorities had probably already grounded all aircraft. That meant that the search would have to be conducted by boat, and the US military probably wouldn't let them anywhere near the area.

All around them they could hear sirens and the sounds of emergency equipment and personnel being mobilized. In moments, there would be no one allowed in or out of the airport. At least not by any but demonic means.

Kagome turned to the ocean when something familiar caught her attention. She stared a moment to make sure her mind wasn't supplying a vision of what she wanted to see. A tug on Inuyasha's arm had him looking down at her. She pointed at what she was sure now was real. Sesshoumaru's cloud.

It came in low and landed just feet from them. It dissipated, leaving an unprecedented sight. That of a soaked, bedraggled demon lord on his knees. Kagome wasted no time getting to his side, and this time Inuyasha didn't try to stop her.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his mate as she ran to him. He could see her lips moving, but there was no sound. He hadn't heard anything since the explosion. She tackled him and he was almost knocked over before he caught her and steadied himself. If he weren't a demon, she would have strangled him with the force of her embrace.

After several moments in which she resembled a leech upon his person, Kagome pulled back to examine him for injuries. His clothes were torn. Minor cuts and bruises were already healing. She frowned when she gently touched his face to turn his head from one side to the other.

"Your ears are bleeding. I think your eardrums were ruptured."

He could only shake his head. He hadn't heard her. He only knew that there was a severe pain in his head and he was suffering from vertigo. She gave him a soft smile and touched her hands to his ears. They glowed with a pink light, and a warmth enveloped him. He had never been on the receiving end of her healing powers. The feeling was… indescribable. He felt a peace wash over him. A restful calm he had never before known.

In what seemed to be less than a moment in time, sound returned to his world. Kagome was now slumped, exhausted, in his arms. He smiled down at her and ran a clawed hand through her hair. His miko. His mate.

Inuyasha had stayed back until Kagome finished the healing process. He now knelt at his brother's side.

"You ready to go home?"

"Most assuredly."

"Just for the record. You ever pull a reckless stunt like that again, I'm gonna pound your arrogant ass into the ground. Even if I have to use Tenseiga to bring you back to do it. Understand?"

Sesshoumaru allowed his lips to curve into a genuine smile.

"You are welcome to try."

Inuyasha grinned back and held out a hand to help his brother up.

Two hours later, they were finally in the air headed home. The idiots at the airport had not wanted to let them depart. They had indeed grounded all flights. And if that weren't bad enough, a US Homeland Security detail was insisting on searching all aircraft. Sesshoumaru's security chief had barred their entry and the commander insisted on Sesshoumaru 'getting his high and mighty businessman ass out there'.

The man had learned a lesson on what happens when you get what you wish for. Sesshoumaru had stared the man down. It would have been more effective without the concealment spell. But it served its purpose. The idiot now knew he wasn't going to intimidate this foreign businessman.

Never taking his eyes from the man, Sesshoumaru called out a set of numbers to Matsushita. He punched them into his phone and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"Good morning. Senator. Yes I am fine. You, I'm afraid, have a problem. I am calling to inform you that my company is canceling contract number 41832."

He listened a moment, watching the changing facial expressions of the would-be tormentor in front of him.

"Yes. I am aware of our previous agreement, and the fact that the components cannot be obtained from any other company. My company prides itself on being innovative. That was before one of your lackeys refused to allow me to return home after my Hawaiian vacation. He insists that his armed goons be allowed on board my company jet to frighten my pregnant wife."

He smiled at the man before him. Even with the concealment spell in place, the coldness of the smile sent a chill up the man's back.

"In that case, I will reconsider canceling the contract. Good day, Senator."

He closed the phone and handed it back to Matsushita. The panther had yet to return it to his pocket when they heard the ringing of a cell phone. The sound was coming from the commander's hip.

Sesshoumaru turned back to the man.

"Perhaps you should answer that."

In moments, the armed men had returned to their vehicles and the commander was offering terse apologies for inconveniencing him. No search was conducted and they had flight clearance in less than an hour.

The memory still brought a smile to Sesshoumaru's lips. After five hundred years, power was still power. Regardless of the form it took. The satisfaction of seeing the idiot grovel was almost as good as killing him. Almost.

Kagome was sleeping peacefully cocooned in a blanket on the couch across from him. He made sure the pup's aura was still strong. She was going to have to curb the use of her miko powers until after the birth. He didn't like seeing her exhaust herself, although he was grateful. Ruptured eardrums would have taken him days to heal on his own.

He pulled out his cell phone. Opening it, he realized it was useless. It seemed a dunk in the ocean was not conducive to proper functioning. He dropped it in the wastebasket.

"Inuyasha, lend me your phone."

The hanyou tossed it to him. He raised an eyebrow. Trust his idiot brother to have a phone that was more high tech gadget than a functioning piece of equipment. He made a mental note to replace his phone as soon as possible. He dialed a number and waited for the call to be answered.

A groggy voice mumbled somewhat of a greeting.

"Uh… yeah… Yasha?"

"No, this is not Inuyasha."

Shippo was a little more awake at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Sorry. Caller ID said it was Inuyasha."

"Understandable. It is his phone."

"Right. What can I do for you? At… uh…"

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"Too damn early to be awake in the first place."

"We are en route to Tokyo. We will arrive in approximately eight hours. I want you to contact the members of the council. I have an urgent matter to discuss with them."

To specify which council was unnecessary. There was only one council that Sesshoumaru would be demanding a meeting with. The demon council. For him to call a full convening of the council meant that the issue at hand either called for political finesse, or was something potentially catastrophic to the whole demon community. Everything else Sesshoumaru handled himself.

"I expect them all present in the council chambers when we arrive. Do not take no for an answer. If you run into any difficulty, call me on Inuyasha's phone."

"Ok. Uh, what happened to your phone?"

"I find it has an aversion to sea water."

"Yeah, I guess they do. I'm not even going to ask."

"Smart kit."

He closed the phone and tossed it back to Inuyasha.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. About an hour out of Tokyo, Sesshoumaru called his security team together for a meeting.

"I have decided to bring formal charges against Kouro in front of the council."

Kenta was the first to voice his shock.

"You aren't going to claim your right to kill him yourself? He tried to kill your mate."

Sesshoumaru cast a fond glance to his sleeping miko.

"She is not of our world. For me to mete out his punishment, even though justified by our laws, would offend her sensibilities. I would spare her this."

Kenta nodded.

"I understand, my lord."

"You, Kenta, will stand with my family at the council meeting."

"It will be an honor to do so, my lord."

"Matsushita, you will return to your normal duties. Keep your team in place in Hawaii. I want Kouro found and watched. Do nothing else, unless he ignores the council's summons. In the unlikely event that he does, I want him brought back to Japan. Alive. He will stand before the council on this matter."

"Yes, my lord."

"Saito, I want you to organize all the evidence against Kouro. Have it prepared by the time the hearing takes place. You should have ample time. The council never moves quickly on anything."

"You will have it in your hands long before then, my lord."

"Ito, you will see to increasing the security at my home. Coordinate with Hideki, my butler. I don't care if it takes an army. Kagome will be protected from Kouro."

"Nothing and no one will get to her, my lord."

"Tsukuda, you will continue to be Lady Kagome's driver. She will resume classes at the university soon. She is not to leave the house without you with her. If she insists on driving herself, that is fine. She will chauffeur you. But you will accompany her."

"Of course, my lord."

Mariko was waiting her turn nervously chewing her fingernail. He still had not addressed her failure the night of the luau.

"Mariko, you will be Kagome's personal bodyguard. Accompany Ito to the house. Hideki will have a room prepared for you by the time you arrive. You can make arrangements for the transfer of any personal items you require from there."

She let out a shocked gasp.

"You would trust me again, my lord? After my failure?"

"You took a bullet for my mate. Your sacrifice was hardly a failure. Such loyalty is to be rewarded. My mate plans to get her degree. She is in her first year. Since you will be at her side, I am offering you the chance to earn a degree as well. Your expenses will be covered and Kagome could use someone to study with. I'm sure that with assistance, you should be able to pass the placement tests giving you credit for the classes Kagome has already taken."

"I don't know what to say, my lord."

She was just happy that she still had a job.

"You need not decide right away. Registration does not start until Monday. If you accept, you can register for your classes the same time that Kagome does."

"Thank you, my lord."

It would be an incredible opportunity he was offering her. She would have her degree costs covered as well as being paid to sit in class with Kagome. Perhaps she would be able to further her friendship with Kagome. If nothing else, a degree would improve her career options.

"If there aren't any questions, then your new assignments will take effect as soon as we land."

Tsukuda went back to the cockpit. They were now about twenty minutes from Tokyo. He would be contacting the tower to get proper landing clearances. His co pilot relinquished the controls once he took his seat.

Inuyasha moved over to the seat next to his brother.

"When did Kagome go back to school? This is the first I've heard of it. Pretty sure Shippo doesn't know either."

"She did it behind our backs. When she started refusing my invitations on a regular basis, I noticed a pattern. I had her followed."

Inuyasha snorted.

"That's gonna go over real well when she finds out."

"She knows."

He let a fond smile grace his features.

"She wanted to prove she could take care of herself. She got admitted to the university and procured her funding without any help from anyone. She had almost completed the semester before I found out."

"Was she mad?"

"Yes. Until I helped her study for her tests and continue to hide it from you and Shippo."

"How come she didn't want us to know?"

He sounded a little hurt.

"Because she was afraid that you wouldn't support her efforts. You never really acknowledged her skills and accomplishments in the past. She supposed it would be no different now. She wanted to prove that she could do it before she let anyone know. Even me."

"Since she's going back, I have to assume she did well enough to pass."

"No. She did far better than just pass."

It was with a supreme sense of pride that he was able to say, "She made the Dean's list."

"No shit?"

His eyes cut over to his sleeping friend. He remembered how she struggled to keep up with her studies when they were hunting shards. Now that she wasn't dividing her time between two eras, it was probably a lot easier. He couldn't wait to tell Shippo. He was worried that she would take some low paying job to support herself when she was really aiming so much higher. That was his Kagome. Although with the way she hated people keeping secrets from her, he was going to have fun giving her hell about being a hypocrite.

Inuyasha was still smiling in anticipation when Tsukuda announced they would be landing in ten minutes.

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 56

Once they were on the ground, Tsukuda taxied the jet to the company hangar. The limo and Sesshoumaru's usual driver were waiting for them. Kagome had awakened when the jet touched down. She seemed rested and in good spirits.

"Are we going home?"

Sesshoumaru brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Not right away. I have called a meeting of the demon council. I will not delay bringing charges against Kouro."

She reached out to twine her fingers with his.

"I understand. Will I be allowed to go with you? I know humans are barred from council proceedings."

"Yes. Human or no, as my mate, it is your right to be there. Especially since the charges involve you."

She didn't know a great deal about the demon council other than its existence and that humans were not permitted to be present during their meetings. She only knew that they addressed demon laws and administered punishment to those who broke them. She wondered who the council members were and if she had ever met any of them.

With that last thought, she worried that her rumpled appearance would reflect poorly on her mate. She noticed that he had cleaned up and changed clothes during their flight home.

"Uh, do I have time to freshen up a bit?"

She indicated her wrinkled clothes and the blood and salt water that still clung to them.

"Not exactly the first impression I'd like the council to have of your mate."

He chuckled and helped her up.

"I thought you might say that. So I had Mariko select some clothing for you from your bags."

"I won't be long."

She filled the bathroom basin with water and gave herself a quick wash. Mariko had chosen a dress in a soft shade of blue. It was probably the best choice of what she had available. It was rather informal, but this was supposed to be an informal meeting. Hastily called. And Sesshoumaru was wearing slacks and a polo shirt. Of course he hadn't packed any business clothes for their vacation. Kagome hoped her appearance was acceptable.

When Sesshoumaru helped her into the car, she discovered that only Inuyasha and Kenta would be accompanying them. She had missed saying goodbye to Mariko, but then Sesshoumaru had told her she would be seeing her again very soon. Now that was cryptic. Since they would be going home after the meeting.

The limo pulled up in front of a tall glass building. It looked the same as any other office building in downtown Tokyo. Sesshoumaru had explained that the demon council was headquartered here. The building also housed all of the combined knowledge and history of demon kind. It was a huge research facility. Young demons and hanyou came to the innocuous office building to study and train. Magic users honed their craft and provided training in the concealment spells that kept their world secret from the humans they interacted with on a daily basis.

Kagome was impressed. No one had ever told her that demons were so organized. She had honestly believed that demons did not exist in her world. Once she had traveled to the past and met demons for herself, she had wondered what happened to them. They were here all the time. She was just unaware.

Sesshoumaru guided her into the building. Once she was inside, the demonic auras were almost overwhelming to her senses. She had felt nothing outside. That meant that the building was contained inside a strong barrier of some kind. She had to consciously suppress her miko energies from flaring in answer. It wouldn't do to piss off a building full of demons she had yet to meet. Definitely not good for first impressions.

At a glance, the lobby looked like any other office building, even Sesshoumaru's. The similarities ended there. Just as with Sesshoumaru's office, looks were deceiving. Since the concealment spells did not work on Kagome, she recognized the workers for the demons they were. She had never seen so many demons in one place before. Sure there were hordes of mindless, low level demons they all fought in the past. But the demons surrounding her now were all higher level, sentient demons like her mate and friends.

Recognizing her insatiable curiosity taking over, Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

"I'll bring you back when we have time for a tour. Would you like that?"

She squeezed his hand and nodded, trying to control the happy squeal that wanted to come out. She refused to embarrass him. She instead focused her enthusiasm on a mental list of all the questions she would bombard him with once they left.

No one approached them as they made their way across the lobby to the elevators, although they garnered a great deal of attention. That was probably the one thing that stood out about the layout of the lobby. The elevators were located as far away from the front doors as possible. There were also a great many obstacles between the doors and the elevators. It was almost as if it were a first line of defense.

As the elevator doors closed, Kagome realized that was exactly what it was. Defense. She wondered when it was that powerful demons had become so afraid of the humans they saw as weak, inferior creatures.

When the doors reopened, they were on the very top floor of the building. That left a lot of expendable demons between whatever came through the front doors and those in charge. She smirked at the observation. Were they aware of just how much they had in common with humans? She was certainly feeling less intimidated.

There were only two desks in view once they stepped off the elevator. One located on each side of a large set of double doors. A demoness sat behind each. Kagome could feel the powerful auras radiating from them both. They weren't there for their looks.

A red headed kitsune paced between the desks. Shippo looked up when they approached the desks.

"About damn time you got here. I've been waiting out here for almost two hours."

Sesshoumaru took the lead and the group passed the guards masquerading as receptionists and entered the council hall.

To Kagome, it resembled a human courtroom. Except that, as with everything else demon, it was exaggerated. The hall was huge. At the far end, there was an elevated judge's bench that was curved in a semi circle. There were seven demons seated there. One chair was conspicuously empty.

On the floor in front of the bench was a desk. Standing beside the desk was what she supposed was the demon answer to a bailiff. He was bigger than Ito. And she had thought the bear demon was big. There was no mistaking the purpose behind his presence, and it wasn't as a court reporter.

The marble floor echoed their footsteps as they approached the bench. Sesshoumaru stopped mere feet from the bench. Kagome and Inuyasha were directly behind him. Shippo and Kenta behind them. Sesshoumaru waited respectfully for the council to address him. Kagome was surprised by the council's appearance. She had expected them to be old men. While two of them had the look of a middle aged human, most looked as young as Sesshoumaru. But then he had been several hundred years old five hundred years ago.

The oldest looking demon among them had dark hair, liberally sprinkled with gray. His eyes were deep chocolate. She wasn't sure what kind of demon he was. He seemed to be the head of the council. He was the first one to speak to them anyway.

"Why have you called us here, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru chose his words carefully, knowing the impact they would have.

"Greetings to you Avion. It is with great regret and sadness that I must bring charges against a member of one of the noble houses."

There were low murmurs among the other council members. Avion lifted a solitary eyebrow.

"This is unusual. As Lord of the Western Lands, you have the right to mete out punishment against any who trespass against you or yours."

"I would be the first to agree with your assessment. However, this concerns a matter of some political delicacy. I would not want there to be any appearance of impropriety."

"Very well. We will hear your complaint and determine if there is to be a formal hearing on the matter."

The other older demon sat forward in his chair. His green hair was cropped close to his scalp. His skin had a scaly consistency to it, almost lizard like. His eyes were a bright yellow. Kagome had seen a demon like him once before. He was a chameleon. His face was twisted in a sneer as he spoke.

"As a member of this council yourself, you know that you are only permitted one witness to stand with you. All others must be family. Yet here you stand before us with a dragon, a kitsune, and…"

He gave a disgusted snort.

"A human. Why have you brought a human before us? It is prohibited. An insult to us all. You…"

He was interrupted by four growls. Sesshoumaru held up a hand to silence the other three as their auras flared.

"You will show my mate the respect she deserves as Lady of the Western Lands, Hataro. Especially since it is Kouro I am charging with the attempted assassination of my mate."

Now the murmurs were much louder. Avion signaled for order.

"These are very serious charges, Sesshoumaru. No wonder you did not wish to act on them yourself. I will not ask if you have proof. If you did not have what you believed was sufficient evidence for a ruling in your favor, you would not be here."

Hataro scoffed.

"This is preposterous. If my son wanted your little human dead, she would be dead."

Sesshoumaru fought for control. All knew of the hatred the southern house had for humans.

"If you believe so strongly in his innocence, then you won't mind consenting to her right to protect herself from your son."

"I have no objection to allowing a human…"

He spat the word as if it were poison.

"…to protect herself. It isn't as if she could hurt a demon as powerful as Kouro, now is it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled Kagome forward.

"Consider this the official announcement that I have taken a mate at last. She already carries my son and heir. I present to the council, Lady Kagome… The Shikon miko."

Kagome bowed to the council members, but none noticed over the uproar Sesshoumaru's announcement caused. Hataro was trying frantically to revoke his agreement that she could protect herself from his son. It was common knowledge that the Shikon miko was powerful enough to purify almost any demon. Avion was hard pressed to conceal his amusement.

"You agreed, Hataro. You cannot go back on your word just because you did not have the foresight to inquire if she indeed had the ability to protect herself. Besides if Kouro is innocent as you maintain, then there is no need for worry. Is there?"

Hataro settled back in his chair. He did not look happy in the least. But he said nothing more.

Avion turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm afraid I do have to address Hataro's observation that you have more than one witness with you."

"There is only one. Kenta serves as witness to these proceedings for the western house."

Kenta bowed before the council.

"My lords."

Avion nodded to the dragon.

"And the kitsune?"

"Shippo is the adopted son of my mate. As of our mating, that makes him my son as well."

Avion nodded again, a slight smirk on his face.

"I believe that answers all of the issues except the charges against Kouro of the southern house."

He conferred briefly with the other council members before calling the bailiff forward.

"The charges have been made and will be answered. Kouro is summoned to appear before this council. He has two weeks in which to appear or forfeit any right to defend himself against the charges. Sesshoumaru, you will be notified when the hearing will take place. I'm certain it goes without saying that both you and Hataro will recuse yourselves from your council duties for these proceedings."

He paused to allow both Sesshoumaru and Hataro to agree.

"This meeting is ended."

Sesshoumaru bowed and led his group out of the hall. Once outside, Sesshoumaru was stopped by one of the receptionists.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Avion asks that you meet with him in his office. He will be there shortly."

He simply nodded and turned to the elevator. The rest followed him. Once the doors closed, Kagome pulled him down for a kiss. Sesshoumaru knew her far too well to think she would let what she had seen and heard go without endless questions. He wasn't disappointed.

"You never told me that you were on the demon council."

"You never asked."

"Very funny mister. Why have you never said anything about going to meetings?"

"Because there has not been a meeting of the council in the last few years."

"Oh. Then you don't meet regularly?"

"We do. Meetings are held every ten years unless circumstances dictate otherwise. Before you ask, the next regular meeting is scheduled for three years from now."

"How long have you been on the council?"

"Since Mother gave up her seat. She took Father's place at his death as I had no desire to do so at that time."

"So serving on the council is hereditary instead of elected?"

"You could say that. Father was one of the founding members of the council. It was formed as a way of ensuring cooperation between the four lords. Originally a four member council, the members were the lords of the four houses. West, east, north, and south. As the human population began to grow, and demons saw the need to conceal our existence, seats were created so that demons outside of Asia had a say in the making and administering of demon law. The other four seats are held by representatives from North America, South America, Europe, and Africa."

The elevator stopped and opened once it reached the fifth floor. He led them down a hallway decorated in earth tones. There were a few young demons hurrying about, going in and out of the doors that lined the hallways. They reached a door at the end of the hallway and Sesshoumaru went in.

It was an office. The same earth tones seen in the hallway were present. It had an air of understated elegance. Sesshoumaru made himself at home in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Kagome had to assume that this was Avion's office, but there had been no receptionist, no guards. And they had just walked in. Sesshoumaru had not even knocked.

Noting her curiosity, Sesshoumaru waved her to the chair next to him.

"Avion will be here in a moment. He is the lord of the northern lands, but he doesn't stand on ceremony. He was also Father's oldest friend."

That explained a lot. Since he opened the subject, she might as well keep it going.

"What kind of demon is Lord Avion?"

"Earth elemental."

She had never met an elemental before.

"Does he have children?"

"At last count, one hundred and twelve."

Her mouth dropped open.

"By the same mother?"

"Of course."

She didn't want to think of the implications of that statement.

"You will meet his mate at the party to introduce you as my mate."

"Party? When?"

"Soon. I have claimed you in front of the council. We will have to follow up on it without delay. There are customs that must be observed among the noble houses. Any status changing event must be formally announced."

"We didn't go through any of this when we married."

He knew his next words would probably hurt her to some degree, but she wanted answers and he would give them to her. After all, she was now subject to the same laws and customs.

"Marriage to a human is not seen as a status changing event. It is temporary. Ending with divorce or the death of the human spouse. Only matings and births are observed."

"I see. So if we hadn't mated…"

"You would not even be acknowledged by the demon world. It was never an issue as I always intended to make you my mate."

She gave him a bright smile.

"Really? Always?"

"Always. This Sesshoumaru has no room for temporary things in his life. "

She giggled at his arrogance.

"How is it that you can be so sweet and still sound like an arrogant jerk?"

"Practice."

Their forgotten audience lost their bid for silence at that statement and laughter was what Avion heard when he walked into his office.

"I must say, Sesshoumaru, that this is quite a lively group. Not exactly what I expected to find after the seriousness of the charges you leveled against the heir to the southern house."

He closed the door behind him and walked over to stand in front of Kagome.

"Congratulations on your mating, my dear. I had begun to despair that the boy would ever settle down."

She bowed.

"Thank you, Lord Avion."

He chuckled.

"Well done, Sesshoumaru. She has better manners than most demonesses I know."

He winked at her on the way to his desk.

"You can dispense with the titles, my dear. I've known Sesshoumaru since he was a small pup."

He seated himself behind his desk and waved a hand. A barrier shimmered into existence.

"Now that we have no other listeners, you can tell me the real reason you chose not to take care of this little matter yourself. You've never concerned yourself with ruffling political feathers before. Why now?"

"The manner in which I would chose to take care of the bastard would distress my mate."

Kagome's eyes widened at the admission. He was doing this for her?

Avion nodded.

"I see."

It was as he suspected. The pup held great affection for his mate. His old friend would be quite proud of his son.

"Have you considered that he might refuse the summons?"

"I have. Once he is found, he will be watched until the hearing. If he does not appear of his own volition, he will be escorted against his will. One way or another, he will answer the charges."

"You seem confident of a ruling in your favor."

"I am."

"I'm sure he made no attempt himself, you have enough to tie him to the conspiracy without a doubt?"

"I do. He made a critical error. He involved the sea dwellers."

Avion frowned. The sea dwellers were well known to keep to themselves. They rarely ever mixed with other demons and never concerned themselves with demon world politics. Sesshoumaru was one of the few demons that the sea dwellers acknowledged as ally.

"How so?"

"He attacked them claiming it was by my order. Dalos is gravely injured."

Avion sat back in his chair, shocked at the news.

"I told Hataro that his son was out of control. This only reinforces it. He could have started a war. There would be no concealing a demon war from the humans. There would be destruction on an astronomical scale."

"I have managed to placate the sea dwellers for now. They are leaving it to me to handle the issue. I have had no word on Dalos's condition. If the lack of information is any indication, then I believe he lives still."

"Keep me informed. If Dalos dies, we may yet have a war on our hands."

"I will do everything I can to see that does not happen."

"That's all I can ask of you. Other than to be careful. Kouro is dangerous. I can offer no help to you. To maintain my position in these proceedings, I must be impartial. Hataro would have me removed immediately if he even suspected I was giving you aid."

"I understand. I would never put you in that position. I have taken all the necessary precautions to protect Kagome. And she is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Yes. You must explain to me sometime how the Shikon miko has survived to this time."

"That is a tale for perhaps another time. We must be going now. I realize that the longer we are here, the more it will appear that you are compromising your impartiality."

"Should I tell my mate to expect an invitation soon?"

"We will be sending them out by the end of the week."

"Very good. You and your lovely mate must come to dinner one evening. It has been too long since I have seen you. Inuyasha, you must come as well. I would like to speak with you both as sons of an old friend, rather than as part of council business. The invitation is open to you too, Shippo. Any member of the house of the west is welcome in my home. I have a daughter you might like to meet. She is quite the mischief-maker. If she didn't look just like me, I would suspect my mate of deceiving me with a kitsune."

He chuckled and got up to show them out. The barrier dropped and he opened the door.

"Remember my warning Sesshoumaru. I doubt that Hataro is a part of Kouro's schemes, but he is not above trying to cover up his son's wrongdoings. Make sure your case against him is not only strong, but airtight as well. To satisfy Hataro and his sympathizers, it must be."

Sesshoumaru nodded and shook his hand. Inuyasha did the same.

"Don't worry, Avion. I've got his back. Kouro's going down. Never liked the little prick anyway. Looking forward to seeing that stick up his ass shoved far enough for him to choke on it."

Avion watched them as they headed for the elevators. It was nice to see them working together. It had taken centuries for it to come about, but in the end, they had finally come together as brothers. Their father would be pleased that it happened before they managed to kill one another. Gods know they have tried to do just that often enough.

He almost hoped that Kouro refused the summons. That would be tantamount to an admission of guilt. It would make things much easier. In the meantime he would send out his own subordinates to gather information. Inuyasha was right. Kouro was going down. Before he destroyed everything they had built over the centuries.

In an office several floors up, Hataro was pacing. There was a knock on his door and he barked a command to enter. The demon closed the door and bowed deeply.

"You called this humble servant, my lord?"

Hataro stopped his pacing to face a blue skinned creature with gills and bulging yellow eyes.

"My son is not answering his phone. Find him. Tell him to get his ass back here. I want to know what the hell he's been up to. And do it before the council's process server finds him. I need time to prepare a defense for him."

The demon bowed again before leaving.

"Of all the fucking humans he had to pick, he had to pick that damn dog's mate. I swear he got his brains from his mother. No wonder arranged matings aren't done anymore."

To be continued….


	57. Chapter 57

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 57

If Sesshoumaru's small group had garnered attention on the way in, it was nothing to the open stares and speculation on the way out. Gossip traveled quickly, and more than a few were curious about the human woman. Rumors were that she was the Shikon miko. But she should have died five centuries ago.

The stares made Kagome nervous. She gave a relieved sigh when the glass doors closed behind her and she no longer felt the auras of all those within the building. The car was thankfully waiting at the curb for them. The driver opened the door and helped her in. Once everyone was settled, the driver pulled out into traffic.

"Destination, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru refused to allow his tone to reflect the stress he was feeling.

"Home."

"Very good, my lord."

Inuyasha was in a good mood.

"Man, did you see Hataro's face when you introduced Kagome as the Shikon miko? I thought he was gonna shit his pants."

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk to grace his features.

"While your analogy is crude as usual, I believe the announcement had the desired effect."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Dude, you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course. A certain amount of fear will work to our advantage. If nothing else, once the rumors make the rounds, it will be more difficult to hire assassins. Most would think twice about attacking the Shikon miko."

Kenta tilted his head in thought.

"A sound strategy, my lord. All but the most powerful would be deterred. Fortunately for us, the most powerful are also too smart to get caught up in politics. You know this has to be a power play for rule of the west, don't you? After all, several of the attempts were meant to take you out as well."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Your assessment is most likely correct. In comparison to the other houses, the west's line of succession is short. At this time the only blood heirs are my unborn son and Inuyasha."

Kagome zoned out of the discussion. Her thoughts were on why her mate was letting the council handle this matter for him. If this were the Feudal era, Sesshoumaru would have simply killed him in battle. It had never occurred to her that it would be the same today. But Avion had seemed surprised that Sesshoumaru had not done just that. She sighed. No matter how civilized demons had become, some things never changed. It was one of the many things she would have to get used to as Sesshoumaru's mate. It was nice though, that he considered her feelings in the matter.

She did wonder how this was going to affect her classes this semester. She would be registering Monday. Knowing her overprotective mate, he would try to convince her to postpone it. She hoped he wouldn't suggest that. Because his idea of 'suggest' would translate to demand, and she really didn't want to fight with him over it. She understood that Kouro was dangerous, but she refused to let one nutjob with delusions of grandeur keep her from doing what she wanted to do.

Sesshoumaru would just have to deal with it. He managed to keep her safe when she didn't know about the threat. Now that she was aware, it should be easier. She wasn't a reckless fool. She would yield to reasonable precautions. Being confined to the house was not reasonable. And she knew that he would insist on just that if he thought he could get away with it. But since he couldn't, and he knew it, she wondered who her babysitters were going to be. And she did know him well enough that she expected more than one. There was only one person he would trust to protect her without backup, and that was himself. Hopefully she could get along with whoever he appointed as her watchdogs.

When they arrived at the house, she was surprised to see Tsukuda unloading bags from the back of a black SUV. So, her mate had decided she needed a driver. At least she knew him, or as much as she was able to know someone who was supposed to be hired as a temporary vacation driver. She would obviously have a chance to get to know him much better. At least he had a pleasant personality and was not averse to engaging in a conversation with her.

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome out of the limo and excused himself to speak with Hideki about the new accommodations for Kagome's bodyguards. How like him to just expect her to accept the situation without even discussing it with her. She took the opportunity to talk to Tsukuda. Hopefully she would find out from him just what it was that Sesshoumaru expected.

"Guess you got stuck being my babysitter, huh?"

He had seen her approach. He was a little uncomfortable now that he could drop the pretense that he didn't know anything about her. He wasn't sure how he was expected to act. He bowed to her.

"Welcome home, my lady. It is an honor to serve as your protector."

She rolled her eyes.

"I liked you better when you weren't so stiff and formal."

She caught him off guard.

"P pardon, my lady?"

"If I'm going to be stuck with you for the foreseeable future, I want my Hawaiian driver back. He had a personality I could deal with."

She walked away from him, climbing the steps to the front door.

He stared after her somewhat in shock. Then a faint look of amusement replaced the shock. She was an interesting woman, his lady. He had a feeling he would enjoy this assignment.

She walked into the foyer to see her mate still giving Hideki instructions.

"Tsukuda's assigned room is acceptable. You will need to change the other one. I want her in the family wing. Give her the room next to Inuyasha's. That will put her close enough to act, if the situation should call for it. I don't expect any trouble here at home. Especially after the increase in security, but I want every possible precaution taken."

Hideki bowed.

"Understood, my lord. I will have her moved immediately."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Female? Is it too much to hope that I already know my other watchdog as well?"

He smirked and placed a kiss on her head.

"I thought you should have someone who shared your passion for shopping at least."

Kagome smiled up at him, then pulled him down for a brief kiss.

"Does Mariko know that she will be following me around campus?"

He sighed in relief at her acceptance of the situation.

"Yes. To make it easier to explain her presence, I have offered to make her degree expenses a part of her compensation while she acts as your bodyguard. I expect her answer before Monday."

"That was thoughtful of you. If she has to be there anyway, she might as well get something out of it."

"I thought you might like someone to study with. Some female companionship."

"Actually, you just thought it would make it easier to get me to agree if I thought I'd be hurting someone else if I refused."

He smirked.

"That too. Did it work?"

She sighed.

"I do know that you are only trying to protect me. And I appreciate you making arrangements to protect me while I still have the freedom to go on with my life. You could have just insisted that I stay at home. You would have had a fight on your hands. But I'm glad that it didn't come to that. Thank you for understanding."

She gave him a hug and released him to go upstairs. He watched after her. Yes, he had begun to understand her better. He decided he would not tell her the main reason he had not insisted that she stay at home. To do so would proclaim to all and sundry that he was incapable of protecting his mate, and that he considered Kouro to be an unstoppable threat. He refused to feed Kouro's ego. Kagome returning to school and going about her daily life as usual would tell Kouro just how insignificant he believed him to be.

Playing mind games with the enemy was almost as satisfying as physical combat. It called for a finesse and strategy that was more intricate than actual battle. And something in which few could match his skill. Certainly not that puling whelp Kouro. He almost looked forward to Kouro's next move.

Hideki returned from his errand with an apologetic look on his face that caused Sesshoumaru to raise an eyebrow.

"Was Mariko not amenable to the change in rooms?"

"Oh no, my lord. She had no objections. I have had a most troubling phone call. I am afraid that the Higurashis have politely declined your offer of accommodations. I didn't expect that."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I did."

"You did? But why? I was most careful to explain the danger to them. I am certain they understand that they will also be targets."

Sesshoumaru turned toward his study to make new arrangements.

"You will find, Hideki, that Lady Kagome gets her stubbornness and pride from her family. It seems to be a Higurashi trait. I will be in my study if I am needed."

Hideki was thoughtful. It seemed the Higurashis had a great deal in common with his lord.

Sesshoumaru sat down at his desk and picked up the phone. He waited only moments until Matsushita answered.

"Matsushita. I want you to implement the contingency plan we discussed for the Higurashi shrine. Send four. They are not to let the occupants know they are there. Assign an agent to each member of the family. If they leave the shrine, they are to be followed. One is to remain at the shrine at all times. Anyone suspicious, demon or otherwise, is to be questioned. I want daily reports."

He hung up the phone knowing that Matsushita would have four competent agents at the shrine within the hour. He sat back in his chair, knowing he had done all he could to protect his pack from Kouro. It would now be a waiting game. He logged into his computer to see what company related items had cropped up in his absence that required his attention. It would only be a short distraction, but a welcome one nonetheless.

Kagome wandered down the hall from her bedroom to the room Sesshoumaru had designated for Mariko. She was sure the woman would be nervous about her reception. She had not had a chance to speak to her after the luau. Too much had happened. She was sure she had given Mariko the impression that she held her ruse against her. But Kagome understood. She had been under orders from her employer. And she knew first hand that you didn't go against Sesshoumaru. Well, not unless you were his unconventional mate, that is.

Kagome was certain that Mariko's offer of friendship had not been all an act. She had liked the woman. Mariko reminded her of Sango to some degree. She definitely had more friendship potential than the three scatterbrained girls she had gone to school with. Maturity perhaps? Or was it that she could speak freely with this woman without having to edit anything demon out of the conversation?

Mariko was in the process of unpacking her bags and putting everything away. She sensed Kagome's aura when a soft knock sounded on the door. She opened it and bowed.

"My lady."

Kagome giggled as she walked by her to enter the room.

"I thought we would be past that. My name is still Kagome. I don't expect deference from someone who stepped in front of a bullet for me. By the way, if you ever do something that insane again, instead of healing you, I might just purify you for your stupidity."

Mariko laughed as she closed the door.

"Sorry. I thought you'd still be pissed about my lying to you."

"Sesshoumaru was the one who lied to me. You only work for him. I wouldn't take it out on you if I was still mad."

"I'm glad. It would make it awkward to be close to you if you weren't talking to me."

"We were becoming friends. I'd like that to continue."

Mariko smiled.

"So would I."

"Sesshoumaru tells me that he offered to let you get a degree while you were babysitting me. He says he's waiting for your answer. Have you decided yet?"

"Well, I was waiting to see how things were between us first. Since there won't be any bad feelings, I would love to accept. I always wanted to further my education, but there was never an opportunity to do so."

"Good. I'm going down to see the cook about dinner. We eat at six. Afterward, we can talk about the classes for this semester. I've been waffling between three different electives. You can help me decide since you'll be right there with me."

After Kagome left, Mariko felt a little better about her assignment, actually a lot better. She hadn't lost the beginnings of what she thought could be a real friendship with Kagome. She was going to be able to get a degree. And she got paid a salary while she was at it. If this was a dream, she hoped that she slept a very long time.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his computer screen when Kagome opened the door.

"Dinner is almost ready. Do you have a lot of work?"

"No. Shippo cleared most of it while we were gone. I just had to read two proposals he forwarded to me. He thinks they would be good investments."

"Are they?"

"On the surface they appear to be. I will have to do more research before I make any decisions."

She smiled as she draped her arms around his neck over the back of his chair.

"Do you ever just go with your gut instinct?"

He chuckled.

"No. I learned my lesson about thorough research a very long time ago."

"Hm. One of my professors said that sometimes gut instinct is all you have. And that sometimes you should listen to it."

"That's why your professor is teaching instead of running a business."

"I'm not so sure that he isn't on to something." She purred as she moved around to lean against the desk in front of him.

"Do you know what my gut instinct is telling me to do at this moment?"

He arched a brow as he leaned back in his chair to keep eye contact with her.

"I'm sure you are going to tell me."

She licked her lips in a slow seductive manner.

"It's telling me to go and lock the door. And have dinner… much…"

She leaned forward to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Much…"

She bent her head until her lips were next to his ear.

"Later."

He reached for her to pull her into his lap. To her mortification, her stomach let out a loud rumble.

Sesshoumaru let out a laugh.

"It would seem that your stomach disagrees with your gut instinct. You'll find that gut instinct rarely considers all the facts in the case. That is why you shouldn't rely on it."

She stood up.

"And I suppose your research method is more reliable in this case?"

"Oh absolutely."

"What is it that your more reliable methods are telling you now?"

He stood up as he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"They are telling me that we are going to go to the dining room and join the others for dinner. During which, we are both going to have the most deliciously sinful fantasies. With no one the wiser, we are then going to claim fatigue and retire to our room."

He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue as his warm breath sent chills down her spine.

"Where we will then enact each of those fantasies until well into the morning hours."

She felt heat flood her body, pooling in the core between her thighs. He put a little space between them. To tease her no doubt.

"Do you find any fault with my conclusions?"

His eyes took on a darker shade of gold, his lust reflected there for her to see. She could only shake her head, her throat too dry to allow a verbal response. He nodded.

"Good. You have just learned your first lesson in how to get what you want in a negotiation. Gut instinct doesn't enter into it at all."

She whispered as he leaned forward to take her lips again.

"I suppose it helps if the negotiators are focused on the same results."

His lips were only a breath away from hers as he answered.

"Common goals are achieved more easily than when the end result is in contention."

His lips closed over hers again as she plunged her hands into his silky hair. When they parted some time later, they were both breathless. Kagome stepped back.

"I think we should go in to dinner now. If not, I'm afraid I will have to insist on a demonstration. I'm the type who learns better through the use of visual aids."

"I work quite well with visual aids. If you are a good girl and eat all of your dinner, perhaps I can be persuaded to spend some time showing you those… aids. And their proper uses."

She closed her eyes at the image his words conjured. She wondered if the cook would be upset if she didn't eat any of the strawberry shortcake she had practically begged the woman to provide with dinner. But then a smirk made its way to her features as she envisioned taking the dessert to their room to be enjoyed while making use of it as another… aid.

No matter how hard she tried, Kagome could not banish the fantasies that had been running through her mind since Sesshoumaru planted the ideas in her head. She said little during dinner, which only served to convince everyone that she really was tired. When dessert was served, it was Sesshoumaru who suggested that they take theirs to their room. When exactly did he become a mind reader? Or did he only pick up on her naughty thoughts?

While Sesshoumaru gathered the ingredients for their dessert, Kagome apologized to Mariko.

"I'm sorry. We can talk about classes tomorrow. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. You are tired. You've been through a lot the last few days. We'll talk tomorrow."

Kagome felt a little guilty. She had told Mariko they would talk after dinner. But picking an elective just didn't compare to the fantasies that had run rampant through her head all during dinner. It hadn't helped that midway through the first course she had felt a foot rubbing her calf. She looked across the table to see a smirk on her mate's face. She tried to return the favor, intent on rubbing something a little higher than his calf, but her legs weren't long enough to reach him.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha looking back and forth between her and Sesshoumaru before he lowered his head and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Jeez. Get a room."

As she waited for Sesshoumaru to put their desserts on a tray, she was sure that Inuyasha knew exactly what was going on. Fortunately, everyone else seemed blissfully ignorant. It was bad enough that Inuyasha knew. He didn't bother to hide his grin. She blushed and turned to the door.

"I'm going to go on up. I'm really tired. Goodnight everyone."

Sesshoumaru finished his task and followed his mate carrying the tray he had prepared.

Shippo glanced up from his half finished dessert.

"If she's that tired, why are they bothering with dessert? Won't it go to waste?"

Inuyasha choked on the bite he was trying to swallow. Once he could breathe again, he shot Shippo a smug glance.

"Damn Shippo. You're still so fucking innocent."

He shot the hanyou an indignant glare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha got up and put his dishes in the dishwasher.

"It means, be glad your room isn't next door to theirs. I'm gonna play some video games. Anybody want to join me?"

Shippo stared after him. When the meaning of his words finally sank in, Shippo blushed bright red and his mouth formed an 'O'.

So not the image he needed in his mind. He got up and headed for the liquor cabinet. He needed a drink or four.

To be continued….


	58. Chapter 58

Lemon Alert! If you are offended by sexual content, please skip this chapter.

* * *

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 58

Kagome opened the door to allow Sesshoumaru to carry in the dessert tray. As he passed her, she noticed for the first time that he had not prepared the shortcakes. Everything was still in separate containers.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to put everything together before you brought it up?"

He set the tray down on the bedside table, making sure he had not forgotten anything. The cakes sat in dessert dishes. Pretty sure those would not be needed. There was a bowl full of sliced strawberries with a few whole ones he had managed to add to it with no one the wiser. He was certain the cook would miss them when she made her next dessert, but he was unconcerned. It would only mean an extra shopping trip. He made sure he had plenty of the cook's special strawberry topping that Kagome loved. The can of whipped cream was still cold. Good. He had grabbed two spoons, discarding the idea of the pastry brush. That would have been difficult to explain. Perhaps next time. He would make sure to plan further ahead.

Satisfied he had not forgotten anything they would need to enjoy their private dessert, he took a whole strawberry carefully between clawed fingers and dipped it into the strawberry topping.

"While it most certainly would have been easier, preparing the dessert downstairs would not have been as much fun."

Sesshoumaru rubbed the fruit over Kagome's lips, leaving a trail of the topping covering them. He then ran his tongue across her lips, cleaning the sticky substance from them. He placed the strawberry between his lips and fed it to her. Her lips met his and he bit down, coming away with half of the strawberry, leaving her with the other. She chewed her half of the fruit slowly, her tongue darting out to catch a bit of juice that threatened to escape.

Sesshoumaru watched as her pink tongue licked the juice from her plump lips. The image had him hard and throbbing as he imagined a number of delightful uses for that tongue. He needed a moment to control his raging desires, He intended to savor his dessert.

"Why don't you get ready for bed while I get our desserts ready?"

Disappointed at stopping with only the sweet kiss, Kagome went to change into her nightgown. While she was gone, Sesshoumaru stripped and climbed into bed. He didn't have to wait long. Kagome came back from the bathroom wearing a short silk nightgown in a pale cream color. He turned back the cover so she could slide in next to him. He pulled her to him for a kiss. The nightgown was pulled over her head and tossed across the room.

"Sesshoumaru? What?"

"Our dessert could become quite messy. I am rather fond of that particular nightgown. It would be a shame to stain it."

"Oh. I didn't think."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. If he had his way, she wouldn't be thinking at all in a few moments.

She closed her eyes as he captured her lips again. His fangs grazed her bottom lip and she opened for him, her tongue meeting his in an intricate dance. Her arms moved to wind around him, but he prevented them from doing so, taking her hands and pulling them above her head. He then pulled out the scarf he had hidden beneath the mattress. He had it wound around her wrists and secured to the headboard before she realized what he had done.

She pulled on her binding, but it didn't budge. It was secure, but not too tight. She turned curious eyes on her mate. She was not afraid. She trusted him.

"What are you doing?"

He sat back on his heels and observed his bound mate.

"Having my dessert first."

He reached for the bowl of strawberries.

"It will take some preparation. I hope you don't mind waiting."

Her arousal spiked and she shivered in anticipation.

"As long as it's worth the wait."

He tilted his head with a smirk.

"I'll let you decide. Lie still."

Sesshoumaru took one of the sliced strawberries and laid it in the hollow of her throat. He took another and laid it a little below the other one. He continued to place strawberries in a line from her throat to just past her belly button. Once he was satisfied with the placement, he set the bowl back on the tray.

Taking up the bowl of topping, he used one of the spoons to drizzle the contents in a line following the previously placed strawberries. She began to squirm. Partly from the strange feeling of the sticky stuff on her skin, and partly from the thoughts she was having about how he intended to eat his dessert.

He returned the bowl to the tray and popped the top off of the whipped cream. Shaking it first, he then sprayed small dollops of the cream here and there. He stared down at his handiwork. He decided to add a little extra. With a smirk, he covered each of her nipples with a mound of the cream.

She arched off the bed.

"That's cold."

He set the can down. Her hardened nipples were proof of her claim.

"I think my dessert is ready now."

He went to his knees beside her, tossing his mane of silver hair over his shoulder. He kissed her lips, careful not to disturb any of his work. He left a trail of hot kisses from her jaw down to her throat. She pulled on her bindings, wanting to touch him, to pull him down and smear the topping all over him too. The bindings held firm.

She forgot about freeing herself the minute his tongue licked across her throat. He gave a low growl.

"Sweet."

Kagome closed her eyes as he returned to his dessert. His fangs lightly scraped her skin as his lips closed over the first strawberry slice. She shivered at the sensation, goose bumps appearing along the path his lips were blazing. He paused momentarily to pay homage to a puckered nipple covered in cream. His hot mouth was a contrast to the cold whipped cream. If possible the nipple got even harder as he nipped it with his teeth.

Kagome moaned deep in her throat as she felt his fangs scrape her other nipple before slowly lapping up the cream that covered it. Her senses were on overload. Every time she would open her eyes to watch his progress, they would close again as the intense feelings overwhelmed her. She pulled again on her bindings. It was clear she would not be gaining her freedom until he was ready to release her.

He resumed his trek down her body, his mouth leaving no trace of his handiwork in his wake. She'd felt his mouth and tongue on her body many times before, but this was something else. Something indescribable. Something erotic. Something so mind blowing it was turning her brain to mush. She closed her eyes. She didn't need to think. The sensations his touch evoked filled her mind, overcoming any rational thought she might have had.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he continued his downward path. Smirked at how completely her mind had disconnected from reality, all but the reality of his touch upon her body. He gave her a slow lick and then let his warm breath become a cool caress on the lingering wetness. Pleased at the goose bumps that appeared on her delicate flesh and the shiver it evoked from her, he resumed his path. Intent upon his destination, he continued to enjoy the appetizer to his dessert.

Once he reached the end of the strawberry trail he had spread on her body, he raised his head to look at her face, her eyes still closed in ecstasy. Licking his lips to savor the last of his strawberry artwork, he whispered to her.

"So sweet."

He gently lifted her legs to his shoulders and prepared her for his ultimate feast, the main course of his dessert. He let his tongue slowly stroke her folds, as she cried out and bucked her hips beneath him. He let one of his large hands splay across her hip to hold her still as he let his tongue continue to taste her inner core.

"Sweeter still."

Kagome gasped at the first stroke of his tongue on her heated center. She fisted her hands in the bed sheets to stop herself from clamping them onto the head between her thighs. Gods he had her so hot she would not be surprised if the bed upon which she lay were to spontaneously combust. She would not be surprised if she spontaneously combusted.

To his disappointment, as well as his prideful elation, her release came quickly. He had not even had time to allow his fingers to explore her center. To his satisfaction, she was still eager to feed his hunger. He retraced his earlier path in reverse, feeling her writhing in anticipation. He took her lips in a teasing kiss as his hand guided his throbbing erection to the opening to his heaven.

He eased into her tight sheath, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt in her warmth. His home. His treasure. His heaven. Hesitating only a moment to savor that feeling of warmth surrounding him, he began to move. Withdrawing, only to surge forward again. Delighting in the little cries sounding forth from his mate as her sheath tightened around him. Drawing him forward, reluctant to release him. He tried to control his impending climax, wanting to take his mate higher. He could sense her second release coming closer.

He slowed his pace, intent on drawing out her exquisite torture, enhancing her pleasure, and taking her to new heights. He was so very close to his own end. Her moans turned into incoherent pleading. Begging him to speed up, to end her torture, to allow the tightly coiled spring to release. Her begging had always swayed him, no matter the depth of his resolve. He gave her what she wanted, what he himself yearned for.

His thrusts increased in speed and force until she was panting. Her body met his, thrust for thrust. Her cries gained volume. Kagome opened her eyes to see his head thrown back, his eyes closed in concentration. She wanted to pull him down to her, to wrap her arms around him and feel his whole body covering hers when they reached the end of their pleasurable journey, but she was still bound. She was prevented from embracing her lover with her arms, so she settled for the only other option open to her. She brought her legs up and wrapped them securely around his hips, driving him deeper within her.

He sank deeper within her as he felt her legs close tightly about him. Sending him the message that he was not going anywhere until she got what she wanted, much the same as the silken scarf binding her to the bed. He resigned himself in that moment that the end of his dessert would be much quicker than he had anticipated. And then he let go. Ceased any attempt to control the climax he was swiftly approaching. Allowed it to wash over him. But as the dominant in him demanded, not before she went first.

She could feel her core contract, heralding her impending release. She could also feel the corded muscles of the body she was wrapped around begin to tighten. She couldn't hold back if she tried. The scream in her throat released the same time she did, his name echoing off the walls around them. He thrust once more, then twice, before his seed erupted forth along with a primal howl that drowned out all other sound in the room.

Silence reigned, other than the labored breathing of two thoroughly sated beings clinging to each other. Hands slowly stroked sweat slicked bodies once the smaller pair was freed from their bonds. He held her close to him as their racing heartbeats returned to normal. Basking in the quiet moments of the afterglow of their lovemaking, no words were needed to convey their thoughts, only the warmth of arms entwined around each other. The warmth of a bond no one could break. The love that none could imagine or equal.

Inuyasha and Shippo were headed for bed finally. They walked down the hall toward their rooms. Both stopped cold when they heard Sesshoumaru's name screamed followed by a victorious howl. Inuyasha moved on toward his room.

"Damn, I thought I gave them plenty of time. I thought they'd be done by now for sure. The guy isn't normal."

Shippo shrugged, not wanting to even think about it. He'd had enough mental images for one night. The alcohol had helped to dispel them. He looked over to the hanyou beside him, noting his sad smile. The alcohol also gave him the courage to ask the hanyou the question he had never before been brave enough to ask.

"Does it ever bother you? Kagome being with your brother, I mean. Do you regret letting him have her?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up, knowing what expression he had unwittingly allowed Shippo to see. The one he tried to hide from everyone.

"No. I don't regret letting her be happy."

He put his hands in his pockets and walked on to his room, leaving Shippo staring after him. Once he had closed the door behind him he leaned against it with his head down. His voice was barely a whisper.

"No, I don't regret letting her be happy. Do I regret that I threw away my chance to be the one making her happy?"

He let out a pained sigh.

"Every day, Shippo. Every day."

Sesshoumaru had just closed his eyes when he felt the bed shift. When he opened them, Kagome was straddling his hips and reaching over to his bedside table.

"What are you doing, mate? I thought you would be asleep by now."

"Did you? I'm still craving my dessert, mister. I think I was more than patient while you had yours. My turn."

Kagome had the scarf in one hand and with the other she reached out for his. Knowing that his control was strong enough to refrain from touching her, he still allowed her to tie his hands as he had hers. Not that he would be as restrained as she had been. He was capable of breaking free at any time he chose. But, turn about was fair play, and he prided himself on being fair. Not to mention that he always enjoyed it when he allowed her to play.

Kagome sat back on her knees to examine her handiwork. She decided that Sesshoumaru looked very sexy with his hands tied to the bed, completely at her mercy. He didn't seem too concerned about his predicament. She was about to change his mind.

After giving him a light kiss on his lips, she took up the bowl of strawberries and began her fruity assault on her mate. Feeling a little on the silly side, she laid out several of the strawberry slices in a curving smile just below his belly button. She then covered his flat male nipples with strawberries to make the eyes. Placing a whole strawberry in his belly button for the nose was the finishing touch on her little display of edible artwork.

She looked up to gauge his reaction, only to see a single eyebrow raised in question. Whether he was questioning her intentions or her sanity she wasn't sure. She then decided she wasn't quite finished and reached for the can of whipped cream. Dotting the smile with little dollops, she decided her dog could be rabid tonight. She giggled. She'd never seen him 'foaming at the mouth' before. This was fun.

Sesshoumaru was beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into. His mate had just made a smiley face on his torso. He wasn't sure what the whipped cream was supposed to represent and he didn't think he really wanted to know. He was reasonably sure her mind had gone off on one of her warped tangents. She did seem highly pleased with the results. Hopefully he would be as well.

Kagome leaned in to give him a deep kiss. When she pulled away, he followed her as far as his bonds would allow, then let his head fall back on the pillow to watch her. She ran her fingers lightly down his jaw and over his collarbone. She closed her mouth over one strawberry 'eye' and let her tongue slide slowly over the nipple until it peaked for her. She glanced down to see his member stirring to life.

She repeated the process with the other 'eye'. Satisfied with her progress so far, she moved to the 'nose', and bit it in half. She allowed her blunt human teeth to scrape his skin as she took in the other half of the strawberry, swirling her tongue to lap up any juice that may have dribbled from the fruit.

She began to nibble her way to his 'smile'. She noticed a slight quiver when she reached the first strawberry. By the second, there was clear movement at the touch of her tongue. She reached the third strawberry. She sat back, her eyes wide as saucers. Was that? Yes. Yes it was. A sharp intake of breath accompanied the quiver of flesh this time.

"Oh gods. The great and powerful Lord Sesshoumaru is ticklish!"

He frowned at her.

"How utterly ridiculous. This Sesshoumaru is not ticklish."

With a decidedly devious smile, Kagome bent her head and slowly licked her way to another strawberry. His movement was sudden, his body twisting to avoid her searching tongue. Turning toward her instead of away, it caused her still extended tongue to skid across her originally intended path. He bucked away from her as if scalded.

Her smile was now positively evil.

"You are! You are ticklish! I can't believe it."

He growled low in his throat. He had no idea what his mate was going to do with her newfound knowledge, but he was sure he would find out. She looked down, her wicked smile still in place.

"You spilled my dessert. Bad dog. Now I guess I'll just have to settle for something else."

She traced a finger through the whipped cream that was now smeared on his lower torso. She then drew that same finger down his length, leaving a trail of whipped cream in its wake. Pulling her hair from her face, she set about devouring her new dessert.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and savored the feel of his mate's attentions. Oh sweet gods, did he enjoy being a bad dog.

To be continued….


	59. Chapter 59

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 59

Kagome smiled as she reached out her hand to touch her mate, only to find the space beside her empty and cold. She rolled to her back and sighed. He'd been gone a while then. She looked at the bedside clock and closed her eyes. It was almost noon. No wonder he was already gone. He never slept late. Usually she didn't either.

She smiled a secret smile when she recalled why she had slept so late. After they had finished their dessert, she insisted on a shower. He had joined her. She didn't know how long they were in the shower doing everything but showering, but the water was cold by the time they got out. He had then insisted on drying her off. He was quite thorough, making sure that not a drop of water remained. The last time she remembered looking at the clock, it read four something. She was a little too occupied to be certain of the exact time.

She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. When she did, her stomach rumbled. She giggled. Apparently her dessert wasn't very filling. She giggled again. That thought was wrong on so many levels. Her dessert had been quite 'filling'. She'd been filled several times in fact. However, it seemed that real food was now the order of the day, so she got up to get dressed. She had missed breakfast, but lunch should be ready by the time she got downstairs.

She still couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that her mate was ticklish. It was only that one spot though. She was sure because after she made her initial discovery, she had tested other areas. Nothing evoked even the slightest of reactions. Her hand had strayed back to the same area several times just to confirm that he was in fact very sensitive. Once he had determined that she was doing it intentionally, he had snared her hand and growled at her.

However, having discovered his secret, the growl was less than intimidating. She giggled as she envisioned what she could have done with this knowledge when she had traveled the feudal era. Somehow the fierce 'killing perfection' was not so fierce if you raked a fingernail across his bikini area. No wonder he always wears boxers.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. Matsushita's report had been less than satisfactory. Hawaii was not that big. How could they not have found Kouro by now? He had no way of knowing if the council's messenger had managed to find him, but if his people couldn't find him, he doubted anyone else could. He refused to let it ruin his day. His night had been too good and he wanted to enjoy this last day with Kagome before they had to return to their normal routine tomorrow.

He would have to go to the office and she would be registering for classes for the new term. Once her classes started, they would have very little time together. He looked at his watch. Lunch should be ready in a few minutes. He had let her sleep in this morning since he kept her up all night. He would not let her sleep through lunch. She needed to eat. She had to keep up her strength now that she carried his pup. He had noticed last night that she had a definite bump indicating his heir was growing rapidly. In a little over four months he would hold his son in his arms.

The thought brought a smile to his face. After all these centuries, he would finally hold his heir. His thoughts drifted to those years, and the man he had been when he first met his mate. He would never have considered, even for a moment, siring a hanyou heir. He would have killed anyone who suggested the possibility. Then he had taken in the human child after he resurrected her. He knew that he owed most of the changes in his attitude toward humans to Rin.

Once she started traveling with him, he had begun to open his heart to her little by little. He learned from her the true meaning of his father's words. With her he had found something he wished to protect. Day by day his hatred of humans lessened. Oh he never lost his hatred of the species as a whole, but he learned that not all humans were selfish cowards. There were those who had honor, and regarded honor in others as a virtue.

He learned that the humans who traveled with his brother were honorable. Even the women. In a time where human women were little more than the property of men, Kagome and the demon slayer proved to be valuable allies in the battle against Naraku. Both were strong courageous women who fought side by side with demons and hanyou to defeat a great evil.

Years later, when Rin died in childbirth, he learned the meaning of regret. He mourned the little girl he had chosen to protect. He mourned the loss of the one he had thought of as his pup, his family. It was during the following years that he realized he still had family, a brother that he had forsaken because of misplaced jealousy and hatred.

Once he understood why his father had bequeathed Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha, he no longer coveted it. He was content with his own sword, Bakusaiga. He began to regret that he had never accepted his brother, the brother who shared the mighty legacy of Inu no Taisho. It was a long hard road, repairing the relationship with his brother, but worth the effort. He discovered that his brother was an honorable man too.

As the years passed, Sesshoumaru's thoughts turned often to his brother's little miko. He started to see the advantages to mating such a powerful priestess, and looked forward to welcoming her into the family once they made it to her time. She would be a good mate for his brother.

By the time Inuyasha and Shippo could safely reveal themselves to the miko, Sesshoumaru had begun to think of the girl as a suitable mate, not only for Inuyasha, but for himself as well. She had never backed down from him. She defended his brother with a courage he rarely saw in others. The few times the girl had feared him, she had covered it up with a show of reckless bravado. His Kagome was something to see, even back then.

He remembered the first time he saw her in this time. Inuyasha brought her to the house for dinner. It had only been days since she returned from the past. He'd been sitting at his desk working out the details of a major contract. In truth, he had forgotten that she was having dinner with them that particular night. He would never forget the way she looked when Inuyasha opened the door to his study and pulled her inside.

He'd rarely seen her in anything but her school uniform. It had been very strange attire for a woman of the feudal era, and led to some interesting questions about the miko. When he looked up from his work, she was standing in front of his desk staring at him. She wore a black dress that clung to her figure. A very nice figure, he noted. Her eyes were wide as she continued to stare at him as if he had two heads. Perhaps she had been confusing him with Ah Un.

He was shaken out of his memories when the object of those memories walked into the room.

"I just passed Inuyasha on his way to the dining room. Lunch is ready. Or if you're too busy, I can have it brought in here."

He set aside the contracts he had been going over before Matsushita called with his report.

"I was about to wake you up so that you could eat. You missed breakfast."

"Yeah. Somebody kept me awake all night. I'm sure your pup thinks his mother intends to starve him."

He smirked.

"I wasn't hearing any complaints last night."

She rounded the desk and settled herself in his lap.

"No. And you aren't hearing any now either. It was just a statement."

She dropped a kiss on his lips and stood up before he could take it further.

"You had a far away look on your face when I came in. Anything wrong?"

"No. I was just remembering the past."

She sat on the corner of his desk and let her curiosity take hold.

"What part of it?"

"The first time I saw you in this time. Inuyasha brought you over for dinner and I had forgotten it was that night. I was working and you stood in front of my desk with that deer in the headlights stare you do so well."

She giggled.

"I remember. I couldn't believe it when Inuyasha told me how much you had changed. It had only been a few days since I had seen the great 'Lord Killing Perfection' in the feudal era. And here he was telling me that he worked for you, that you were really acting like brothers. He hadn't told me anything about how you looked now. I guess that wasn't something he thought about."

She closed her eyes remembering.

"When he dragged me in here, you were sitting behind your desk staring intently at the computer screen. There was a stack of papers on both sides of the desk. It was clear that you were working. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't the Lord of the Western Lands sitting there in a button down shirt with your collar open, sleeves rolled up, a pencil in your mouth, and reading glasses on your nose. Then you looked up at me, and all I could think was, 'he looks almost human'. My next thought was that if I shared that thought out loud, you'd probably kill me."

He chuckled.

"That's when you started laughing. Inuyasha demanded to know what you found so funny and you couldn't breathe long enough to tell him. I excused myself to dress for dinner, hearing your laughter long after I had left the room. I too, would have liked to know what inspired your amusement. I had no doubt that it was at my expense. Had I been as human as you say I looked, my male ego would not have survived."

She snorted and poked a finger in his chest.

"You, my mate, have never suffered from a bruised ego in your life. It's as immortal as you are."

He stood up and placed his hands on the desk on either side of Kagome.

"Are you accusing this Sesshoumaru of being conceited?"

She reached up to tuck a lock of silver hair behind his elfin ear.

"Conceit doesn't begin to cover it. The linguists are still trying to come up with a new word for your ego."

He stepped away from her and gave her a mock look of hurt.

"I'm wounded. You've left my pride in the dust."

She hopped off the desk.

"Please. Your pride is the only thing that's bigger than your ego."

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. His breath sent shivers down her spine as he whispered low in her ear.

"Are you sure about that? I can think of something else."

She pushed him back, her whole body heated from the brief contact.

"We're going to miss lunch if we don't get going."

He watched her walk out of the room. He laughed when he heard her mumble the word "pervert" under her breath.

Shoulder length green hair ruffled in the warm breeze coming off the ocean. Yellow eyes narrowed in anger stared unseeingly at the pristine beach just feet from the veranda he stood on. Kouro did not bother to turn around when he addressed the blue skinned demon behind him.

"What does the old man want now, Shinjou? It must be something he at least thinks is important for him to send you to track me down on my vacation."

The demon bowed.

"My lord Kouro. Your lord father bids you return home with all due haste."

There was a snort of laughter.

"Does he now? And his desires matter to me exactly why?"

"Lord Hataro is less than pleased with recent actions you have taken. He wishes to discuss them with you at length."

Kouro's eyes widened slightly. The old fool had no way of knowing what his recent actions had been. So what was this summons about?

He turned and gave the messenger an amused smile.

"And what recent actions of mine have my sire so concerned?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has brought formal charges before the council concerning certain assassination attempts on his mate. He claims that you are the responsible party. The council has accepted the charges and given you two weeks to answer them. They have dispatched a seeker with the summons. Your father requests you return home before the seeker can find you."

Kouro turned away from the demon to hide his reaction to the news. Most unexpected. He would have bet that the dog would confront him in battle. Instead he had brought the council into it. If he had any doubts that the human woman had made him soft, they were gone now. It only made it more imperative that he purged her human influence from a once proud noble house.

"Tell my father that I will speak with him tomorrow. I have a few last minute things to take care of before I return."

The demon bowed and walked away.

Kouro continued to stare at the waves crashing on the beach. What was that damn dog up to? There was more to this than appeared on the surface. Had he figured out that the ultimate goal was the destruction of the western house? Was this his way of ensuring that his half breed brother held on to the title after his death? In days of old, before demons cowered in hiding from the weak humans, the titles of the lords were only hereditary if the current lord was strong enough to hold it. Bloody wars could, and did, break out when a demon chose to take the title from the current lord.

Four lords ruled Japan. It had been that way since the dawn of the demon era. Most of the houses had changed family lines numerous times. His grandfather in fact, had taken the title of the southern lands from the previous lord. Only the west and the north had belonged to the same family line throughout history. The dog's grandfather had been the first western lord. It was his father, Inu no Taisho, who had helped establish the demon council to keep the peace among the four houses.

Then the great dog general had fallen from grace. He had forsaken his legitimate mate for a lowly human. Sired a half breed son. And claimed him. Died for him. And that human slut who sought to improve her lot in life by opening her legs to a demon. She was shunned even by her own kind.

He never understood why Sesshoumaru had not just killed the abomination once his father was gone. The half breed was a stain on the house of the west. It would have been so easy. As a hanyou, the child didn't mature as quickly as a full demon. He was weak and helpless far longer than a demon child would have been. Instead, the damn dog had allowed him to grow and become stronger. Because of the blood of his father, the hanyou's power grew to rival that of most full demons.

Now the half breed was accepted. Had been named next in line to the title of the west until such time as Sesshoumaru sired an heir. He owned a large piece of the company that they started together. There had still been the hope that the control of the western title would remain with a full demon lord once Sesshoumaru mated. But he had followed his father's example and took a human mate. Unacceptable. Did he not understand that he had a duty to keep the line pure?

Kouro would make sure that the dog was an example. There would be blood. And pain. The dog would understand his folly before he died. The same as his father before him, he would die for his human slut. And then Kouro would claim the western title for himself.

His lips twisted into a cruel smile. He would return home to speak with the old man, as he commanded. After all, his prey was no longer on the island. They were back in Japan. Things would be more difficult now that the council was involved. He would have to proceed with an element of caution that he had not needed until now. They would be having him watched.

He turned to go inside and prepare for his departure, the smile still in place. He had always loved a challenge.

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 60

Sesshoumaru took his overcoat and briefcase from Hideki. It was Monday morning and he had already received a call from one of his assistants. There had been an incident at the company's Hokkaido office. Local authorities believed that a terrorist cell was involved. The explosion had been minor, but there had been casualties. He hadn't bothered with breakfast and was now waiting for Inuyasha and Shippo to join him.

He had still been in bed when he got the call. Kagome had given him a comforting hug before she got up to dress and make sure he had everything he needed while he made phone calls. He looked up to see her coming from the kitchen. He smelled the food before she reached him. She handed him a large container.

"Here. I know you guys will be in your office most of the day. I made enough for all of you. Mariko and I should be done with registration by noon. We'll bring you lunch. Call me if there is anything you need. And let me know what you decide is the best way to help the victims and their families. I'd like to be included."

He pulled her into a tight embrace. His mate was proving to be an asset in every aspect of his life.

"The initial reports were sketchy at best. There is not yet an accurate casualty count. I'll know more by the time you join me for lunch."

She nodded. Inuyasha and Shippo were now ready to leave. Sesshoumaru kissed her and followed the others out the door, stopping briefly.

"I want you to be careful today. Make sure that Mariko and Tsukuda are made aware of the situation."

"What does the terrorist bombing have to do with me?"

"Nothing, I hope. Keep in mind that terrorist involvement has not yet been confirmed."

She gasped.

"You think that Kouro…"

"It is a possibility. I won't leave anything to chance. Not where you are concerned."

"I'll be careful. If you promise that you will too."

He arched a brow at her demand.

"Unnecessary. I am more than capable of handling whatever comes my way."

He stepped out the door and stopped cold at the mumbled words he heard as Hideki closed the door behind him.

"Conceited dog."

A slow smile spread over his face as he made his way to the car waiting for him. His little miko certainly did not believe in stroking his ego. It was a good thing that his ego was large enough to survive the abuse.

Kagome sighed and went back to the dining room to eat her breakfast. Mariko should be down in a few minutes. Once Tsukuda brought the car around, she would fill them in on what had taken place this morning.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence in the car.

"So what do we know so far? Other than the guesses of the local authorities."

Sesshoumaru raked a hand through his hair.

"Not much. They have just begun the investigation. There is still a search and recovery effort going on. At this point, they haven't even determined the exact source of the explosion. Natural gas has been ruled out, but only because the building is all electric and there are no underground gas lines close enough to have triggered such an explosion."

"You really don't think it's terrorist related, do you?"

"No. I do not."

Shippo had to ask, "Then why didn't you have Kagome stay at home today?"

"I will not restrict her movements."

"But if Kouro is behind this…"

"All the more reason for all of us to go about our normal routines. We will not show fear in the face of the enemy."

Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"How can you be so fucking calm? This bastard is after Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Don't you think I know that? Do you think me so cold as to not care? We have to tread carefully. We can't let him control the situation. I won't be forced into the position of waiting for his next move."

Inuyasha calmed some.

"Sorry man. I never meant to imply you don't care about her. I just wish I could get my hands on the bastard."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were tinged red.

"You will not get your wish. He. Is. Mine!"

Shippo waited until the red had faded from Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"So… the whole council thing was what? A means to flush him out of hiding? If you still intend to kill him yourself, why go through the motions?"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the window, seemingly engrossed in the passing scenery. He had his reasons. But he would not be sharing them at this time. Shippo knew from his silence that he wouldn't get an answer to the question. Inuyasha also knew that this part of the conversation had reached a dead end.

"Hey, do ya think we could get some breakfast somewhere? I'm starved."

Sesshoumaru indicated the container on the seat beside him.

"Kagome made us breakfast. We will eat once we get to the office."

Silence returned as each man was lost in his thoughts.

Kagome walked out of the house, Mariko beside her. She stopped when she saw Tsukuda leaning on the towncar.

"He's not going to let me drive is he?"

Tsukuda stood up.

"If you wish to drive, you may. I was, however, instructed to accompany you in either circumstance. Would you like me to bring your car around?"

"No. This is fine. It's just nice to know I can if I want to."

Kagome took Tsukuda's hand and climbed into the back seat. Sesshoumaru had managed to surprise her yet again. Maybe he really wasn't the control freak he used to be. She smiled. Or at least he had learned to conceal it better.

The registration lines were long, but not too bad. Kagome and Mariko passed the time discussing the classes they had chosen. Kagome was looking forward to having a friend in class this semester. Once they selected their classes and had confirmation of their registration, they headed for the bookstore. Tsukuda was leaning on a tree outside the registrar's office waiting for them.

"You know you really don't have to follow us around. You could go get some coffee or something."

"I thought you might need help carrying your books, my lady."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose while Mariko giggled.

"Tsukuda, I thought you understood that you don't have to use my title all the time?"

"But, my lady. It would be improper…"

"My name is Kagome. Ka go me. Repeat after me. Ka go me."

He sighed in defeat.

"Kagome."

She turned to Mariko with a teasing smile.

"See? The man can learn. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

She hooked her arm through his and set off toward the bookstore on the other side of the campus.

"I won't turn down your offer to carry my books though. I haven't had anyone do that for me since high school. It's sweet."

Tsukuda turned a nice shade of red and hoped that this didn't get back to his lord. He liked his head on his shoulders. He stopped when a flash of something teased at the edge of his awareness. He looked around, but didn't see anything suspicious, just students passing by. Kagome tugged on his arm and he started walking again. But his senses were now on alert.

Kagome stopped twice to speak to people she had shared classes with. She introduced Mariko to those she was likely to encounter in the future. After the second group of students had moved on, Kagome noticed his distraction.

"What's wrong, Tsukuda?"

He scanned the area. Mariko had picked up on his tension.

"Something there, Tsukuda?"

There it was again. That slight tingle in his awareness. He hadn't imagined it.

"I think we are being followed."

Mariko was on alert. She took up a position on the other side of Kagome, keeping her between them.

Kagome stretched out her aura. Searching for anything out of the ordinary. She touched on several demons as well as hanyou, but nothing that felt threatening.

"I don't feel anything with evil intent."

Tsukuda looked down at her.

"Not that I don't trust your ability to sense intent, but Mariko and I are only able to sense presence. And I feel a strong one. I hope you will forgive me if I feel the need to verify the intent for myself."

He disappeared at demon speed and Mariko put her hand in her jacket to close around the .45 auto she carried there.

"Stay close to me, Kagome."

The wait was short. Tsukuda was back in moments, with a man. Or demon rather, since she could see through his concealment spell. Tsukuda had the man's arm in a firm hold. To the casual observer, it looked like two friends. The truth was that the man was not accompanying Tsukuda by choice.

"Let's take this someplace more private. Shall we?"

Mariko let the man know that she would not hesitate to use the gun she still had in her hand. He nodded. They found a bench beneath a large tree, in an isolated area. Tsukuda pushed him down.

"I have some questions. If I like your answers, I might let you go. If not…"

He let the implication sink in.

"Who are you and why are you following us?"

The man didn't seem intimidated in the least. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was young, but Kagome could not guess his age. She really wasn't good with demon ages. If he were human, he looked about eighteen. Just the right age to fit in on a college campus.

Then the man shocked them all. By smiling.

"My father said that your security would be nothing less than the best, but he has gotten a bit paranoid in his old age. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome sat down on the bench next to him.

"And who would your father be?"

He looked a little sheepish.

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Yuuji. Lord Avion is my father. He was a little worried about you, so he decided that you should have some extra security. Since I'm a student here anyway, it made sense to choose me for the job."

Tsukuda and Mariko relaxed. Kagome stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuji."

He took her hand.

"Same here. You headed for the bookstore?"

"Yeah. Want to tag along?"

"Sure. I need to pick up my books too."

"So, Yuuji, what's your major?"

Shippo hit the off button on the tv remote. Media coverage of the explosion was on all the channels. Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, his hands folded under his chin. Inuyasha was pacing. He stopped in front of his brother's desk.

"Are you going to just sit and wait for the human authorities to decide who they want to blame?"

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair.

"No. I have already dispatched an investigation team to the scene. We'll know the truth soon. In the meantime, the office manager has forwarded a list of casualties and the extent of the damage. I have my assistants organizing the data now. There were only human casualties, mostly first floor reception personnel. There have been no reported deaths. He has been instructed to make sure that they have everything they need."

Shippo tossed the remote on the table.

"You know this is going to be a PR nightmare, no matter how it turns out? The media is already camped out downstairs waiting for a statement. My assistant just informed me that the stock price has dropped fourteen points since the news broke."

"It can't be helped. Incidents such as this are never good for the stock prices. We pick up and move on. If we handle it properly, it only serves to strengthen the company."

Inuyasha was about to make a statement when the intercom buzzed. Sesshoumaru touched the on button.

"What is it?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, Sesshoumaru sama. I believe you should turn on the tv."

Shippo grabbed the discarded remote and thumbed it on.

The scene was complete chaos. And it was coming from the lobby. They watched in dawning horror as Kagome was surrounded by the media sharks. Mariko and Tsukuda were doing their best to keep them away from her.

"Damn it! I forgot she was coming to bring us lunch."

Microphones were shoved forward and questions shouted at her. After a brief moment of panic, they watched her expression change to one of calm acceptance. And then she spoke.

"Please calm down. I am afraid I cannot answer your questions. I am not aware of everything that is going on at this time. So I have no comment. I'm sure my husband will be happy to answer your questions once he has all of the information at his disposal. Please be patient. It will serve no purpose to spread rumor and speculation. That's all I have to say."

More questions were shouted at her as she walked away. Building security had closed ranks and allowed Kagome to safely make her way to the elevator. Shippo turned off the tv.

"Damn. Never knew she had it in her."

Inuyasha was impressed.

"She handled it like a pro."

Sesshoumaru only smirked. He expected no less from his mate. Still he was sorry she had been subjected to that. He should have warned her as soon as the vultures set up camp in the lobby. He would have to do something appropriate to beg her forgiveness.

Moments later, the door opened and Kagome came in. She walked over to the desk and set four boxes down. Then she turned a glare on her mate.

"You could have warned me, you know. I would have come in another door."

Sesshoumaru reached for one of the boxes.

"I am sorry. I try not to think about the media frenzy. You handled it quite well. Especially for your first time in the media spotlight."

"You saw?"

"Yes. My assistant notified us."

"And you didn't bother to come down?"

"If I had, it would have spoiled your tv debut. And ruined the effect of your words."

He opened the box on top of the stack and curled his lip in disgust.

"I believe this one belongs to you Inuyasha."

He handed off the box that contained the ramen.

Inuyasha took it and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're the best Kagome."

Sesshoumaru opened the next box and sat back with it. Raw steak. Definitely his.

She gave him a gentle smile.

"With all the stress you are under, I knew you would need something bloody."

"You know me too well, mate."

She opened the next one and passed it to Shippo.

"Sushi for you."

"Thanks Kagome."

The last one contained her chicken stir fry.

Sitting down in the chair in front of Sesshoumaru's desk, Kagome began eating. Between bites she asked if they had any answers yet.

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"We are still waiting on the report from the team I sent. All we have is the list of casualties and the damage estimate to the building. The good news is no one died."

"That is good news. Are the injuries serious?"

"A few. Most of the victims were treated and released. The hospital is keeping us updated on the condition of those they admitted."

"Someone should be there. To represent the family. They are your employees after all."

"The company jet is ready to go. I planned to leave this evening."

He sat forward the same time she did.

"Would you…"

"Can I…"

He gave her a small smile and reached across the desk for her hand.

"Hideki has already packed my bag. I will call and have him see to yours as well. Thank you."

She smiled back at him.

"We should present a united front."

The phone rang and Sesshoumaru picked it up. He listened for several seconds and then hung up.

"That was Matsushita. We have the initial report from our team. There is no doubt that terrorists were not responsible for the explosion."

Inuyasha set his lunch down.

"They're sure?"

Sesshoumaru raked a hand through his hair.

"Unless the terrorists are using demons now. The explosion was caused by a demonic energy blast. High level. The residue is conclusive."

"So what do we tell the media?"

"That it was accidental. A workman was doing some welding and one of the tanks ruptured."

Shippo nodded.

"That means appropriate incentives to the local officials. I'll take care of it. Give me half an hour, then you can address the media."

He pulled out his cell to make a call.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome.

"Did you and Mariko get registered?"

"Yeah. Also got our books. We're ready to go. Classes start Next Monday."

"Any problems?"

"No. Other than my stalker."

She giggled.

Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Your what?"

"Oh. After dealing with my fan club downstairs, I forgot to tell you. We were followed."

He slammed his palm against the desk.

"Don't you think that should have been the first thing you told me?"

"Calm down. Everything's fine."

"Where is he? What did my security people do with him?"

"Well after he helped Tsukuda carry my books to the car, I think he went home."

Sesshoumaru stared incredulously at his mate.

"He went… home? Start explaining. Now."

She looked up into the red eyes of her mate. She gulped.

"I don't think this all came out right."

"I'm waiting."

"He's a student at the school. So he got the job by default. He's in one of my classes. He's very nice. He says to tell you hello."

"Kagome!" he roared.

She slid back in the chair, her eyes wide.

Inuyasha was on his feet now.

"Sess… You're scaring her."

He paid no attention.

"You have one minute to start making sense."

He looked at his watch.

"Forty five seconds."

"Yuuji… He… extra security… he said."

Sesshoumaru sat back on his desk.

"Yuuji? As in Avion's son, Yuuji?"

She nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you say so in the first place?"

He yanked her out of the chair and into his arms.

"Until this is over, there will be no jokes about stalkers or anything else that could be misinterpreted by me. Is that clear?"

She nodded her head with a whispered, "Yes."

"Good. I'm still too young for heart failure."

He kissed her gently to make up for his display of temper.

"I'm sorry. The stress… I was worried. Forgive me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. This time. Next time though…"

"Understood. I have a statement to make to the media. Come with me?"

"Of course. United front. Remember?"

He smiled at her and took her hand.

When they got to the lobby, Sesshoumaru walked to the podium that had been set up. Kagome stood quietly by his side as he addressed the media.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. Concerning the unfortunate incident at my company office in Hokkaido this morning. Preliminary investigations point to a construction accident. A ruptured welding tank appears to be the cause of the explosion. We will of course pursue the investigation until we are certain. In the meantime, it is my intention to travel to Hokkaido this evening to ensure the very best of care for the injured employees and their families."

He looked at his watch.

"Now if you will excuse me. I am pressed for time. Please refer any other questions you may have to our public relations department. They will be happy to assist you. Good day."

He took Kagome's hand and led her back to the elevator. There were shouted questions, but he ignored them all. When the elevator doors closed, he pulled her to him.

"Thank you for standing with me."

"Where else would I be, but at your side?"

Clawed fingers gently caressed her cheek.

"Promise me you will always be by my side."

She nuzzled into the warm hand.

"Always. For as long as you want me."

He leaned down, to brush his lips against hers.

"Forever."

To be continued….


	61. Chapter 61

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 61

Kagome settled into her seat waiting for take off. Hideki had sent their bags ahead to the airport, so they had left directly from the office. Through the parking garage of course. The media were still camped out in the lobby. And probably would be for at least the next couple of days, Sesshoumaru had informed her. He had warned her that she could expect the same once they reached their destination. She supposed she should get used to it. It came with the territory when she agreed to marry one of the world's most successful businessmen.

Sesshoumaru joined her after he had spoken with Tsukuda. He handed her a bottle of orange juice and sat down next to her with his coffee.

"We'll be landing in Obihiro in about and hour and a half, if you'd like to catch a little sleep."

She shook her head.

"No. I'm good. So we're going to Obihiro?"

He nodded.

"I knew the company branch was in Hokkaido, but I didn't know what city. I know so little about your company. I don't even know where any of the branches are. Except for New York. I know Shippo was there before he came home. I guess I need to do a little homework, huh? Unless I want to sound like a complete airhead if I'm asked about my husband's company."

He chuckled.

"When we get home, I'll send some files to your computer. You can look at them whenever you have time."

She curled her feet under her and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was so scared today when those reporters started asking me questions. And embarrassed. Because I didn't know the first thing about anything. I'm a business major. And I couldn't even answer simple questions about my own husband's business. I don't ever want to feel that way again."

He set his coffee down and put his arms around her.

"It doesn't matter to me if you want to learn about the business or not. I will support whatever you want to do, be it joining the corporate world, or staying home as mate and mother only. As long as you are by my side."

She kissed him lightly before settling back into her comfortable position in his arms.

"You always manage to say just the right thing."

Two hours later, they were sitting across from his branch manager. He was a hanyou, but Kagome couldn't identify what the demon half was. He had white hair, but he didn't appear to be old, more middle aged. His eyes were a light shade of ice blue. Of average height, he wasn't much taller than she was, but he had a wiry build.

"You honor us with your presence, my lord."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in a slight nod, impassive mask firmly in place. Kagome had learned that his business demeanor very closely resembled his past persona. He folded his hands on the table before him.

"Report."

The hanyou rifled through some papers he had in front of hm.

"All of our employees have been released from the hospital except for two. Both were working in the area that took the brunt of the blast, but their conditions have been downgraded from serious to stable. Barring any unforeseen complications, the doctors tell me they should be able to go home in a few days. They won't be able to return to work for some time as both will require physical therapy."

He shuffled the papers again.

"That won't be a problem though. The building inspectors have finished their damage reports."

He slid a copy of said report over to Sesshoumaru.

"As you can see, the damage, while not critical, was extensive. Our engineers estimate that the repairs will take a minimum of six months. You will find the cost summary on the report I gave you."

Sesshoumaru skimmed the report.

"So you are saying that this branch will not be operational for six months? And that three hundred and fourteen employees will be without jobs until the building can be repaired?"

"Unfortunately. Yes, my lord."

Sesshoumaru tossed the report on the table.

"Unacceptable."

The man stiffened at the change in Sesshoumaru's tone.

"My lord? What alternative is there?"

Kagome flinched at the anger she could feel coming from her mate. She almost felt sorry for the hanyou. But even she knew there were alternatives.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the dark haired woman who was seated at the far end of the table taking notes. The hanyou had not introduced her, but it was obvious that she was the man's assistant.

"Get in touch with a local real estate agent. Find out what properties are available for lease. If you can't find one large enough, inquire about two. We can split operations for a short period if necessary. We will open the branch in the temporary location until the building repairs can be completed."

She retrieved her briefcase from the floor.

"I thought you might want that information. I took the liberty of obtaining for you."

She passed several papers to him.

"These are the properties that come closest to meeting our needs. You will find the property details and prices listed for each. These are the preliminary cost estimates, based on not knowing who was interested in the properties. I'm sure I can get better prices once I am at liberty to divulge our interest."

Sesshoumaru devoted the next few minutes to reviewing the information. He noted that his branch manager was more than slightly uncomfortable.

He set the papers down in front of him.

"How soon can we be fully operational at the temporary location?"

"According to my calculations, based on preliminary damage reports to the computer systems and the necessary time to procure fixtures and equipment… We can be fully operational in ten days. We can have a skeleton operation up and running in forty eight hours."

"What is your name?"

"Itzaki Fujiko, my lord."

"And why did you not forward this information to your manager?"

Her eyes reflected her indecision before she decided nothing less than the truth would ever do in her dealings with this man.

"I tried, my lord. Both before and after I obtained the information."

"I see. And what resources will you need to implement your plan?"

"I have everything necessary at my disposal except the authority, my lord."

"As my new branch manager, you have all the authority you need. Make it happen."

The hanyou squawked in outrage.

"My lord! How can you…"

Sesshoumaru turned cold eyes on the hanyou.

"You're fired."

"But you can't…"

"I just did. Get out."

The man broke out in a sweat at the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He excused himself and quickly left the room.

"My mate and I will be leaving in the morning. I want a full proposal based on your plan delivered to the hotel before I leave. And daily progress reports forwarded to my office after that. Tell the engineers to proceed with the necessary building repairs."

He started to stand and felt Kagome's hand on his arm. She had been quiet throughout the meeting. He leaned down to hear her whispered words. He nodded and addressed his new manager.

"I want all of the displaced employees to be paid while you make the arrangements to reopen. It goes without saying that the two employees who remain in the hospital will have their medical costs covered. I want them on full salary until such time as they are able to return to their previous jobs."

"That's very generous, my lord."

He inclined his head and stood up taking Kagome's hand as he did so.

"I value employees who are capable of taking initiative. Those with vision have a future in my company. Good evening, Miss Itzaki."

She stood and bowed.

"Good evening, my lord. My lady."

Kagome waited until they were on the elevator before sharing her thoughts.

"I feel sorry for your old branch manager. Did you have to fire him?"

"The first thing you learn in business, Kagome, is to cut the dead weight. The fact that he accepted defeat without even searching for alternatives is testament to his unsuitability for the position he held. The fact that his assistant had the answers and he was unwilling to listen made him a fool. You know I don't suffer fools lightly. I believe that Miss Itzaki is more suited to the position than her former boss. Time will tell me if I am right."

"I guess I have a lot to learn, don't I?"

Hataro was pacing his study in agitation. That boy tried his patience like no other.

Kouro stepped into his father's study with a smirk on his face. He loved irritating his sire.

Hataro waited only until his son had closed the door.

"Where the hell have you been, boy?"

Kouro gritted his teeth at his father's insult.

"The servants reported your arrival an hour ago. And I know you received my summons."

Kouro ignored his father's anger and flopped into a chair, not waiting for his father to seat himself as proper respect demanded.

"I had a few things to take care of."

"Those 'things' wouldn't have had anything to do with Sesshoumaru and his mate, would they?"

"Do not concern yourself with my private affairs, Father."

"Even if those 'private affairs' promise to bring destruction on our own house?"

"You worry overly much."

"What possessed you to make such a move on the house of the west?"

"Surely you can't approve of the dog taking a human mate?"

"It is none of our business, Kouro."

Kouro was on his feet, seething.

"How can you say that? How can you sit by and see a ruling house fall to ruin?"

"There is nothing we can do."

"I have already set things in motion. The human loving dogs will fall."

Hataro stared at his son.

"Have you gone insane? You really think you can challenge Sesshoumaru and win?"

"His human is his weakness. She has made him as soft as she is."

"Listen to yourself. Soft? Sesshoumaru? Now I know you are insane. And the human woman? Soft? She is the Shikon miko."

Kouro snorted.

"And you believe that? Now who's insane, Father? I have heard of rare cases of senility in demons, but I thought you too young."

"Watch your tongue, boy! I will not allow you to show me such disrespect."

"Come on, Father. There is no way that the little human slut can be the Shikon miko. She lived five hundred years ago. The only way she could live still, is if the dog mated her then. And we know that did not happen. Just a little over a year ago, the little human whore had her hooks into the hanyou. Until she decided she could land a bigger fish. She's nothing more than a scheming opportunist. And the dog is a fool."

Hataro ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"I don't know what to believe. He claimed it as truth in front of the council."

"Lies, Father. A bluff to make her more acceptable to her betters. Nothing more."

"Regardless, he has brought charges to the council. You will have to answer them. We will go in the morning and you will present yourself. Then we will prepare a defense for you."

"I need no defense. The council long ago degenerated into nothing more than a joke. They have no real power. They are nothing but ineffectual figureheads."

"Figureheads who have the power to order your execution."

"I have no fear of their orders. I do not recognize their authority over me. Their own laws give me the right to reject their authority."

"Are you prepared to face the consequences of that rejection?"

"Prepared? I welcome it. It was always my plan."

"Then so be it. I will not bother with a defense for you. You will face them at the trial in your own way."

Kouro interpreted this as his dismissal and turned to the door. Hataro stopped him.

"He has made the claim to the council. We will soon be receiving an invitation to the formal introduction ceremony."

"So?"

"You will not shame this house. You will attend. You will behave as befits your station. And you will present an appropriate mating gift."

Kouro walked out without giving his father an answer to his demands.

He smiled as he climbed the stairs to his room, his thoughts on his future plans. 'Don't worry, Father. I look forward to attending. I always behave as befits my demon station. And the mating gift I give them will be very appropriate for a fool and his whore.'

He strode through his bedroom door and did not stop until he was on the balcony. Staring into the waning moon, he thought about his father's words. The Shikon miko? What did they hope to gain by spreading that ridiculous lie?

He had to admit he was disappointed that the dog had brought the council into it. He had hoped for a solitary battle. He smirked. Who was he trying to kid? He had hoped for it to be over already. He still did not understand what had happened to his carefully laid plans. He had sent a horde of demons to get past the bodyguards and take out the little human. The sea dwellers were supposed to keep her mate busy until she was dead. Why had they not kept their word?

They had not shown up. That was the only explanation that made sense. The human would have died otherwise. No one had been able to track down any of the demons he hired to take out the human slut. That meant that the dog and his people had to have protected her. And that meant that he was not busy with the sea dwellers as had been the plan. Why had they not attacked as promised? The plan was perfect. Once the little human was dead, the dog would have been distracted and then he too would fall.

He should have been there. But he had kept his distance so that there would be no suspicions. The dog and his mate would die. Leaving the hanyou as heir. And then Kouro could challenge him for his claim. There was no way a hanyou could hope to defeat a full blooded demon. The western house would then be his. He would not have to wait for his father to die to gain the power he deserved. He would usher in a dynasty that would make demons a force to be reckoned with once again. And the humans would once again learn to fear them.

He took a deep breath and allowed his emotions to come back under control. He would not dwell on what should have been. It would all still come to pass. He only had to wait for his trial. He would prevail. The dog would fall. And the world would be set to rights. Perhaps he would even allow the hanyou to live. As a reminder of how a once mighty house had fallen. All because of a human.

It was only poetic justice. Irony at its finest. Four hundred and thirty five years ago, humans had destroyed the southern fortress. While he and his father had been fighting the battle, the filthy cowards had attacked the fortress. Murdered women and children. His mother and sisters had barely escaped with their lives. His beloved Shieru had not been as fortunate.

When he and his father had realized the battle was a diversion, they had raced home. Only to find the fortress in flames. The humans were long gone, leaving behind death and destruction. When they found the family, they were told of the horrors the humans had inflicted on them. When he asked where Shieru was, no one had seen her. They had gotten separated in the chaos that reigned after the attack.

His father had been busy making arrangements for what was left of his house. Ensuring that his family would be safe. Kouro had searched for Shieru. He found her less than a quarter of a mile from the fortress. She had tried to escape, but the humans had run her down. She was bloody and battered, barely alive when he found her. Her beautiful face was bruised and swollen. She didn't even look like herself. Her legs were broken and her back shredded. He didn't know what they had used to torture her, but it was clear that she didn't have long to live.

He gently picked her up, her soft cries of pain clawing at his control. He knew he had to get her to the lord of the west. Sesshoumaru could save her. He had the fang of Heaven. The Tenseiga. It could heal her. Bring her back if she died before he could get her there. And so he ran. Careful not to jar her broken body too much.

But when he reached his family's side, he was told that Sesshoumaru had been there, but was now gone. He had gone off to prepare his fortress for the attack that was sure to come. He had not revived anyone from the southern fortress. He had told his father they had been dead too long. There was nothing he could do for them now. They had only been dead a few hours and it was too late?

His beautiful Shieru had breathed her last almost half an hour ago. He could never get her to the western fortress in time. If only he had stayed, he could have saved her. But he had gone. Sesshoumaru had left, and taken with him Shieru's only hope. His only hope. It wasn't fair.

He had vowed on that day that the humans would pay for his beloved's death. And that the dog would pay for not being where he was needed. He swore it on Shieru's grave. Now the time had come to honor that vow. And nothing would stand in his way.

To be continued….


	62. Chapter 62

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 62

Kouro's musings were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He pulled it from his pocket.

"Report."

"The Hokkaido branch will be operational in days."

"You failed?"

"Did you really think a businessman like him wouldn't have a back up plan?"

"Oh well. It was only meant to annoy him."

"Oh well? He fired me, damn it! Now what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure that it is no concern of mine."

"You bastard. Why don't I just tell him about how you hired me to do your dirty work?"

"If you value your life so little, be my guest. He already knows I want him dead. He only fired you. Be content with that. If you want to tell him exactly how loyal an employee you were…At least until enough money greased your palm. Well I'm sure your employment status will be the least of your concerns. Good day."

Kouro closed the phone. What should he do next? A gift. He needed to select the perfect gift. That would require some thought. He wandered back into his room.

Sesshoumaru lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Kagome was sleeping peacefully in his arms, her hand covering his heart. His thoughts were on the party that would be held within the week. He had not even begun preparations, and in truth had no time to do so. He supposed that Hideki could take care of it, but the more he thought about it, the more he decided that he did not want to host the event at home.

He was required to issue invitations to each house. That meant that Kouro would be in attendance. He did not want him to have access to his home. Unless he chained him to one of his security people, it would be too much of a risk. While the thought of Kouro in chains was a pleasant one, he could not insult the southern house in such a way. At least until after the trial. Damn politics. And the invisible chains they placed on him. It was a dilemma that he had to work out quickly.

He was still thinking about it on the flight home. Kagome was curled up next to him reading. She had attempted conversation, but gave up when she realized he was thinking and had not heard a word she said.

"Kagome?"

She closed the book and set it aside, giving him her attention.

"I'd like you to handle the arrangements for the introduction party."

"Me?" She squeaked. "I don't know the first thing about organizing something like that."

"You can have Hideki help you. And anyone else you need, or anything, will be at your disposal. But it will not be at the house."

"Why not? Isn't that customary?"

"I do not want Kouro in our home."

"Oh. Do we have to invite him?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Ok. So first item on the list is where to have it."

She tapped her lip with a finger.

"Demons. At least one that we know doesn't play well with others. Hotel… totally out of the question. I'll think of something. What day?"

"Saturday."

"Can't."

"What is wrong with Saturday?"

"New moon."

"Inuyasha's human night. Friday then."

"Ok."

She got up and walked over to a chair next to a table and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Hideki. I want to meet with the staff as soon as we get back. This is Tuesday. I have three days. Just so I know, you don't expect miracles like this often do you?"

He smiled at her sarcasm. He had complete faith in her.

By Thursday, Kagome was ready to pull her hair out. Hideki, bless him, had been a tremendous help. With his resources, she had lined up a good sized lodge outside of town. It was normally used for business retreats, but was not booked for this weekend. The only problem was that the lodge did not come with staff.

While the food was easily arranged by a call to a caterer that Hideki had used before, they had to hire wait staff. It had taken the better part of two days to get the staff screened and hired. She had borrowed Saito and his computer skills to do the background checks on them. That left her with the headache of hiring a security firm.

Security was not a part of Hideki's area of expertise. Kagome still knew so little of the modern demon world. She did, however, know enough to realize that she had to hire demon security. She couldn't insult their guests by demanding they keep their concealment spells in place all night as well as censor their conversations because she hired human security. And really… What could human security do if something happened at a demon gathering? Something which actually required security in the first place?

Her headache had almost reached migraine status when it hit her. She was such an idiot. And he did say that she had access to anyone she needed. She went down the hall to Sesshoumaru's study, where he was in a meeting. He had not gone to the office today, opting to remain at home in case she needed him with the party being held tomorrow.

She knocked only as a courtesy and pushed the door open. Four men looked up as she entered and didn't bother to close the door. She didn't intend to be there that long.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am making use of the resources you said I had available."

Sesshoumaru smirked, wondering just what his mate needed that was in his study. Inuyasha and Shippo sat back in their chairs, waiting for Kagome to get what she needed so that they could continue the discussion about the party and how they intended to handle Kouro's presence. Matsushita watched his lady walk over and stop in front of him. He lifted a brow in silent question.

Kagome crooked a finger at him.

"Come with me, please. I need your skills."

He looked to Sesshoumaru, who was shaking his head.

"I can't spare him right now, Kagome. Whatever it is you need is of less importance than the security matter we are discussing."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her mate, her foot tapping a staccato beat. Inuyasha knew that look so well. His brother should be eternally grateful that he did not wear a rosary. He would be crawling out of a large hole about now, only to be sent back into it numerous times.

"You told me I had access to whatever, and whoever, I needed when you dumped all of this in my lap. Are you going back on your word?"

He stiffened at her accusation. The words from his mate's lips were almost as effective as a rosary.

"I meant within reason, and you know it. We are attempting to work out details for thwarting any threat from Kouro. We have received the RSVP's and you well know that the southern house has listed Kouro as attending. For what reason could you possibly need my security chief that is more important than that?"

"Oh, I don't know… Security maybe? Didn't it occur to you that I would need to hire a security firm for the party? And that I don't know anything about it, other than they need to be demons of course. This is one area that Hideki can't help me. Matsushita can. So let me have him. Doesn't that serve your purpose too? You would be more comfortable with your own security in place anyway. Wouldn't you?"

Inuyasha leaned forward.

"She's got a point. If she uses our people exclusively, then we don't have to worry about him slipping someone in."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Very well. But I want a full report on the arrangements. The number of agents, who they are, what their skill level is."

He rubbed his brow, the added, 'and why I insisted on doing this in the first place. I never cared who I angered or offended before now. I must be insane,' was never uttered.

Kagome smiled and pressed a kiss to her mate's throbbing temple before crooking a finger again in Matsushita's direction and sailing out of the room with the panther in tow. It was now Sesshoumaru that had the headache.

"I suppose that puts an end to our meeting. I want both of you to stay close to Kagome tomorrow night."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Like I'd be anywhere else with that bastard walking around like he was an old family friend."

Shippo nodded.

"That goes without saying. At least one of us will be with her at all times. I'm assuming the wolf will be there too."

Sesshoumaru confirmed it.

"Yes. Mariko is a given."

Inuyasha sat back with his hands behind his head.

"So, we're good to go. Ain't it about lunchtime? I'm starved."

He got up to see what the cook had prepared, leaving his brother and Shippo behind.

Kagome sighed as she looked into the mirror one final time. It was almost time to go. Everything was as ready as it was going to get. Other than the security details, Sesshoumaru had been totally uninterested in the arrangements she had made.

"I'm sure if you are satisfied with it, then it is fine."

That was all he had to say on the matter. Sometimes he really managed to piss her off.

Although throwing the affair together in such a rush was a gigantic pain, she was looking forward to it for several reasons. She would be able to meet the rulers of the other houses and their families. Strangely enough, she was anticipating the coming meeting with Kouro. She intended to ask him just what his problem with her was. She wasn't sure if it were her miko powers, or simply woman's intuition, but she didn't think her being human had anything to do with it. At least not completely. Lastly, and she would admit it was not on the bottom of the list by any means, her silver haired mate looked hot in a tux.

She looked into her vanity mirror to watch said mate approach her. He was fully dressed. His tie was a little crooked, but she would fix that for him. He leaned down to kiss her ear and run his tongue over her mating mark. She shivered as a wave of awareness raced down her spine.

"You keep that up mister, and we are going to be late."

She sighed again when he kissed the back of her neck.

"Very late."

He smirked at the effect he had on her. Her nervousness had been apparent for most of the day. Her apprehension only grew as the time to leave the house approached. She was now somewhat relaxed. Except for her state of arousal. It was worth the uncomfortable tightness he now felt in his pants. He hoped that what he was about to do would bring her further out of her nervous state.

His eyes moved over her in pure male appreciation. She was wearing a royal blue jersey knit dress that flowed and clung to her body like a second skin. It had a straight neck that ended just at the shoulders in a drape. The sleeves were long and tapered to her wrist. Her back was deliciously bare. While he would be in heaven dancing with his hand on her bare skin, he would have to keep a tight leash on his beast while she danced with others. As unfortunately she would be expected to do. Once again he questioned his sanity in adhering to demon world protocols.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gift for her. She gasped in surprise as he lowered it over her head and fastened the safety catch. She reached up to grasp the pendant.

"It's beautiful, Sesshoumaru. Thank you."

She took another moment to admire the five carat pear shaped diamond that now hung from her neck in the form of a tear. Rather appropriate as tears now filled her eyes. She dabbed at them with a tissue to keep from ruining her makeup. Once she was satisfied she had her tears under control, she was on her feet and in his arms.

He caressed the side of her face.

"It pleases me to give you these little gifts."

Kagome closed her eyes at that statement. His 'little' gifts were hardly little. She didn't know a lot about jewelry, but she did know that a diamond this big was expensive. And knowing him, he hadn't settled for a low quality one either. She had stopped worrying about how much her gifts cost once she understood how insignificant that cost truly was to him.

His centuries of business investments had netted him a fortune that could raise the entire population of most third world countries to upper middle class. Inuyasha had told her that after she questioned an expensive new toy he'd bought. He then told her that Sesshoumaru's business genius had made him and Shippo rich too. He'd scratched his head and sheepishly grinned when he admitted that once he and Sesshoumaru buried the proverbial hatchet that he had let his brother in on some of the things he'd seen in the future. So some, but not all, of Sesshoumaru's investments had been made knowing the future of those investments. Sesshoumaru had never been one to ignore an advantage. Not in battle, and apparently not in business either.

He placed a soft kiss on her temple so that he wouldn't smudge her lipstick.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I just have to find a coat that will go with this dress."

"Your coat is downstairs. Inuyasha and Shippo are waiting for us."

He wrapped her arm around his and waited while she collected her purse.

Once downstairs, Sesshoumaru once again smirked at his mate's reaction to his gifts as he took her coat from Shippo and helped her put on a full length Russian sable. He knew she was still having a hard time adjusting to her new life and status. But he was determined that she would get used to the luxuries that he could provide. She would one day come to understand all that it meant to be the lady of the western house and his mate.

For now, it was enough that his mate would be the envy of every other noble female at this damn party. The smirk grew into a genuine smile as he realized that with her at his side, he would be the envy of every male.

Kagome glanced at her mate and remembered his crooked tie. She reached up to adjust it as he smiled down at her. She then smoothed his lapels and after a quick look at Inuyasha and Shippo, pronounced them ready to go.

She followed Sesshoumaru out to the car, where Tsukuda held the door for them. She noted with a smile that the demon looked decidedly uncomfortable in his formal attire. He was serving double duty tonight. He would be attending the party as a member of the security team as well as being their driver.

Mariko had already gone ahead. With the exception of Tsukuda, Sesshoumaru had wanted his security team in place before anyone arrived. Matsushita had chosen the team for the party. He would be there himself, as would Kenta and Ito. There were several others she had yet to meet, but she had confidence in anyone Matsushita selected. Ito had been at the house occasionally when he was supervising the increase in security. But she had not seen Kenta since they returned from Hawaii. She was looking forward to seeing him again. She was certain that Mariko was too.

Hideki had left hours ago. He would be supervising the wait staff for the evening. She had been out there this morning. The caterers were setting up and the florist was delivering the flower arrangements. She had been so nervous, wanting everything to be perfect. The absolute last thing that she wanted was to embarrass Sesshoumaru. Hideki had applauded her efforts, telling her that she done an outstanding job. She only hoped that their guests could find no fault with her organizational skills.

Kagome's nervousness returned once Tsukuda pulled up to the doors of the lodge. Sesshoumaru took her hand to help her from the car. Once she was standing beside him, he didn't release it, but squeezed it to reassure her.

"It will be fine. You have nothing to fear. You are the Lady of the West. Only three other women present are of equal status in the demon world. You are the Shikon miko. That elevates your status even further."

His words only served to increase her nervous state. No pressure, huh? Sensing her rising panic, he leaned in to whisper to her.

"More importantly, you are my mate. And I love you."

The smile she turned on him was brilliant. She squeezed his hand before releasing it and wrapped hers around his arm.

"Ok. I'm ready now. Let's do this."

He nodded approvingly and led her to the door. Inuyasha and Shippo followed them with Tsukuda bringing up the rear.

Sesshoumaru had not expected any of the guests to have arrived yet, so he was surprised to see Avion and his family when they walked into the lodge. He was his usual jovial self and Kagome was glad that he would be the first to greet them.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome's coat and handed it over to the maid in charge of them for the evening. She seemed quite professional, other than the one envious stroke she had given the coat before hanging it in the small room designated for such. One Kagome was divested of her coat, Avion took her hands in his.

"You look lovely, my dear. Your mate is a lucky dog."

Kagome blushed.

"Thank you, my lord. But I'm the lucky one."

Avion chortled.

"Now, now. We decided to dispense with the my lord business didn't we?"

He wrapped her arm around his, ignoring the low growl from her mate.

"Quiet, boy. I'm only going to steal her away for a moment to introduce her to Velara. You can come along if you promise to behave. Two of my daughters are pregnant and they don't need your drama."

Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath.

"My…"

Sesshoumaru had to control his beast as he watched his mate being separated from him. And Avion was an old friend. It was going to be a long night.

Avion didn't wait for an answer, but led Kagome to a group of women standing across the room. Sesshoumaru followed, closing the distance quickly.

Behind him, Inuyasha was leaning on the wall. He held out his hand to Shippo.

"Pay up squirt. He didn't last five minutes. Much less the hour you gave him."

Shippo glared at the hanyou.

"Growling doesn't count. The bet was that he would go all possessive and lose it. I still have fifty five minutes to go."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah. Whatever. You might as well pay me now. Cause he ain't gonna make it. He growled at Avion. Avion! And he trusts him. What's he gonna do when the rest of them get here? She looks damn hot. You know somebody's gonna manage to piss him off. Either by looking at her the wrong way, or gods forbid, touching her."

Shippo looked over at the hanyou with a slightly panicked look.

"Damn. We better stay close to him. You do remember that she has to dance with some of these clowns?"

Inuyasha pushed off the wall.

"Oh, shit. This is gonna be a long night."

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 63

Avion stopped in front of the group of women. Kagome could see now that there was an older demoness at the center of the group. She had auburn hair streaked with strands of silver. She laughed at something that was said. There was kindness in her green eyes. The woman turned when she sensed Avion had reached the group.

Her eyes calmly assessed Kagome before a smile lit her features. She took both of Kagome's hands in hers.

"So, you are Kagome. My mate has told me much about you. I feared he was exaggerating. I see that if anything, he was too conservative. You are lovely. That dress suits you."

Sesshoumaru joined the group, glad to see that Avion had relinquished his hold on Kagome. He bowed to Velara, and wrapped his arm around his mate before anyone else could pull her away from him again.

"Kagome, this is Velara. Lady of the northern house and Avion's mate."

Velara took the introductions from there. When she was done, Kagome's head was spinning. The whole group was related. There had to be twenty or more demonesses being introduced to her. All of them were Avion's daughters or daughters in law. She recalled that Avion and Velara had one hundred and twelve children, to date at least. Demon pregnancies were only six months. But a hundred and twelve? Exactly how long had they been mated?

"I see that you are with child. Avion forgot to mention that little fact. Congratulations. It will be good to welcome a new heir to the west."

Sesshoumaru growled low as Avion again tugged Kagome away from him. He heard the northern lord tell her that the women had taken enough of her time. She had yet to meet his sons and sons in law. He started to follow, but a small hand on his arm stopped him.

"She is exquisite, Sesshoumaru. A fine choice. Truly worthy of you and your house. Your father would be pleased. And proud."

He nodded, anxious to follow his mate. But the small hand was restraining him still. The underlying strength in that hand clearly meant that she was not finished with him.

"You should calm yourself, dear boy. The night has only just started. You will never fulfill your obligations if you are already growling at my mate. Come. Dance with me. I'll tell one of the girls to have the band start playing."

He cast a glance at where his mate had gone. Perhaps he should occupy his mind with other thoughts. He reluctantly led Velara to the dance floor as the band began to play. She was smiling at him. He knew her too well to think that smile was anything but satisfaction that she had gotten her way.

Velara was satisfied. Yes she was. Satisfied that the lonely boy she'd watched grow to adulthood had finally found his match. She had despaired that he ever would. And the bond was obviously strong. His possessiveness spoke volumes. It was going to be a long night. But she would bet that it would be an interesting one. She looked forward to being entertained.

Kagome knew she would never remember all of the names. And Avion had told her only thirty of his children were present. She was glad that Yuuji had attended. At least she knew somebody else here. Once the introductions were completed, Avion noticed that Velara had managed to convince Sesshoumaru to dance. He bowed over Kagome's hand.

"May I have this dance, my dear?"

She bowed and let him lead her to the dance floor. She had seen Sesshoumaru dancing with Velara, and hoped he wouldn't mind her dancing with Avion. She had heard him growl at Avion and wondered why. Then she remembered what he himself had told her concerning his instincts during her pregnancy. Hideki had explained some of the things that would be expected of her tonight. She didn't have a problem with fulfilling her role as Sesshoumaru's mate. She could only hope that he didn't take issue with it.

Inuyasha was watching the show. Waiting for the fireworks. He only had half an hour left to win his bet. He really hadn't expected his brother to last this long. If it were anyone other than Avion dancing with Kagome, he would have already collected.

Kenta and Mariko were talking with Shippo. He hadn't met either of them before now. His words trailed off as he watched Avion lead Kagome onto the dance floor. He glanced at his watch, and mumbled under his breath.

"Come on Sesshoumaru. You can do it. Half an hour. I have faith in you. Your iron control is legendary. Let's see a little of it."

He had a sinking feeling as he saw Sesshoumaru's attention shift from his dance partner to Kagome and hers.

Kenta and Mariko had drawn gift duty. They stood by the table that already held the gifts from the northern house. Most of the gifts would remain unopened. Since time was an issue, most of the mating gifts would be opened later, probably tomorrow. Only the gifts from the three other houses would be opened tonight. It was a good thing that Lord Avion's family was not in full attendance tonight. Their gifts alone would take hours, if not days to open.

Kenta glanced at Mariko. He had not seen her since they returned from the islands. She looked… yes he would admit it, but only to himself… beautiful. Her hair was up. With adorable little curls framing her face. Her dress was red silk. Strapless. It reached the floor in a slim skirt that was slit to mid thigh on the right side, giving a glimpse of a slender leg when she moved.

He had been resigned to ignoring all but duty tonight, but as he looked around the room, his resolve began to falter. There was no one here yet that was a threat. The gifts were fine. Inuyasha and Shippo were standing here. He probably would not get another chance tonight. And who knew how long until he would see her again.

"Dance with me, Nishimura."

Mariko looked up in surprise.

"Aren't we supposed to be working, Hashimoto?"

"We're just taking a short break. Don't make a big deal out of it."

She glared at him.

"Matsushita is here tonight. That means you aren't in a position to give me orders."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction of the dance floor.

"Shut up and move your ass, Nishimura. It's just a damn dance. It won't kill you to dance with me."

She pulled her hand back.

"And it wouldn't kill you to ask, you jerk."

He sighed. He hadn't asked. He had been a jerk. He took her hand, gently this time.

"Would you honor me with this dance, Mariko?"

She was stunned. But she did manage to stammer out a 'yes'.

The music ended and Sesshoumaru led Velara to her mate. Courtesy dictated he return her to where she had been before the dance, but Sesshoumaru wanted to retrieve his mate before someone else claimed the next dance. He wanted to dance with her while everything was still quiet. He had no doubt that his time with her would be limited tonight. Holding her in his arms now would help him calm down and regain his control. He had no doubt that his control would be strained to its limit when Kouro arrived.

Avion relinquished his hold on Kagome. She bowed and thanked him for the dance. Sesshoumaru claimed her before he had time to answer her. Velara laid her hand on her mate's arm.

"You were right. They make a splendid couple. You did neglect one tiny piece of information when you told me about her. You didn't tell me she is already with child."

"I didn't? I must be getting forgetful in my old age."

"You should have told me. His possessive instincts are in overdrive. He was growling at you. What do you think is going to happen when she has to honor her obligations to dance with the other nobles? This could be a disaster in the making."

Avion chuckled.

"Or the best entertainment one of these boring affairs has ever had."

She pulled her hand away from him.

"If anything happens tonight to upset that girl, you will be entertaining yourself in the guest bedroom for the foreseeable future."

She walked away, leaving her mate frowning behind her. The last time she truly got angry with him, he entertained himself for three months.

Sesshoumaru was content. His mate was where she belonged, in his arms. Her head was pressed to his chest and she was relaxed. More so than she had been all week. If only he did not have to let her go. But time was not on his side tonight. The rest of the guests had begun to arrive and he had duties to perform.

When the music ended, Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome to his brother.

"Stay close to Inuyasha and Shippo. I don't want you to be alone tonight. If you need to go to the ladies room, you will find Mariko next to the gift table. Promise me you won't wander off. Kouro would jump at the chance to get you alone."

"I understand your concerns, but I will be fine. It's not like any of my watchdogs are going to let me out of their sight anyway."

He sighed. Her independence was going to drive him insane. He gave her a quick kiss and went to greet the new arrivals.

Inuyasha knew the only way to keep her out of trouble was to keep her occupied. He held out a hand to her.

"Dance with your best friend?"

She smiled at him.

"Of course."

He turned her into his arms and then let her spin away from him before pulling her close again. She had always enjoyed dancing. Five hundred years ago, he hadn't cared. There was no purpose to dancing. So much had changed since then. He had changed. He now enjoyed many things that had no practical purpose.

Most of all, he enjoyed having Kagome in his arms. Even though she no longer belonged there. Five hundred years ago he had been an immature fool. She had loved him then. And he couldn't see it. He suspected now that it was only the love of a friend. She had only been fifteen and probably did not recognize it for what it was. He was her first crush. And her first heartbreak. He would always regret that.

He had been for her what Kikyo had been for him. First love. He had been unable to move on for a very long time. Not until after Kikyo had died for the second time. He was glad that Kagome had been able to move on more quickly. He knew that she was happy with Sesshoumaru. And gods know she was the best thing that ever happened to the arrogant prick.

He would be content to be her friend, her brother in law according to human customs, and pack brother according to inu customs. He would still honor his vow to protect her. He would always protect her.

The music ended all too soon, and with it, his excuse to hold her in his arms. He stepped to the side, but kept his hand at her waist to lead her back. Shippo met them at the edge of the dance floor.

"I believe this is my dance, Mother."

Kagome smiled at her kit, her five hundred plus year old kit. But she wasn't fooled. He had thought to distract her from the arrival of the southern lord and his family. But she had already seen Hataro. She knew that one of the demons at his side was Kouro. She just didn't know which one. As Shippo led her to the dance floor, she saw Inuyasha join his brother at the door. Matsushita was already there. There were a lot of people here tonight who were loyal to Sesshoumaru. So she wouldn't worry. Well, it sounded good, anyway.

Kouro had the foresight to have one of the house servants carry his gift from the beginning. His scent would be faint at best. Once it was placed with the other gifts, no one would be able to tell which gift came from him. It was tradition that the mate would open the gifts while the lord stood beside her. He knew that Sesshoumaru would not allow her to touch the gift if he knew where it came from. That did not suit his plans at all.

He saw Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow as his gaze landed on him. He smiled and nodded. The smile grew when he heard the low growl. He thought the dog had more control than that. Inuyasha and the panther he recognized as the dog's security chief were trying to calm him down. He would really love to see the dog attack him here. In front of everyone. With no provocation.

He nodded to Sesshoumaru as he walked past. He heard the growl again. He smirked and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Let the fun begin. He searched the room for the human. He felt like dancing. And he felt like honoring the human slut. Where was she?

Shippo tightened his hold on Kagome. He could sense the waves of anger coming off of Sesshoumaru and he could guess at the cause. He spun Kagome in a full circle as he glanced around the floor. There. That bastard was watching her. Waiting. He made a point of being on the other side of the floor when the music stopped. He glanced around. Who could he get to dance with Kagome? He only a moment before Kouro reached them. He couldn't deny him the dance. It would insult the southern house and cause an incident.

He sighed in relief that Kouro would be thwarted for now. He gladly handed Kagome off to the young man asking for the next dance.

"Thanks, Yuuji. I owe you."

"Don't mention it, Shippo. If Sesshoumaru is not here by the time the dance is over, one of my brothers will take the next one."

Shippo watched as Yuuji and Kagome were lost in the crowd of dancers. He stiffened in outrage when he heard Kouro behind him.

"You can't keep her away from me forever. I will dance with her. Sooner rather than later I think."

When Shippo turned to tell him what his chances of dancing with Kagome really were, he was gone.

Kagome's attention was not on her dancing and she stepped on Yuuji's toe.

"Oh, Yuuji, I'm so sorry."

"Preoccupied?"

"I was wondering who that was speaking to Shippo just now."

Yuuji frowned. Would she confront him if she knew? He decided he was more than capable of stopping her if she tried. And if not, there were any number of reinforcements he could call on.

"That, Kagome, was Kouro."

"I thought so. Too many eyes on him since he arrived."

"I'm sure that Sesshoumaru has people assigned to do nothing else but watch him all night long."

He tried to keep an eye on Kouro. He didn't want the bastard to anticipate the end of the dance and step up to claim the next one before he could get her to someone safe.

Sesshoumaru was keeping an eye on things even as he greeted the endless number of guests coming through the front door. He wasn't as concerned with Kouro as he was the other young male demons, hovering, just waiting for a chance to dance with his mate. He had heard a number of comments about seeing exactly what was so special about this human.

"Matsushita, go dance with my mate."

Matsushita turned surprised eyes to his lord before bowing and leaving to carry out the order.

Sesshoumaru intended to be done with this annoying duty by the time that Matsushita's dance ended. At which time he would reclaim his mate and put and end to the covetous stares that lingered on her.

Yuuji was looking around to see who was near enough to hand her off to as the dance ended. She kept her hold on him for a moment.

"I need to sit this one out. Can you get me some punch?"

He nodded and led her off the dance floor.

"Sure."

At least he didn't have to worry about Kouro now. There wasn't much he could do with someone trustworthy by her side. Someone who would be witness to anything said to her.

Matsushita caught up with them at the refreshments table.

"Might I have the next dance, my lady?"

She smiled at the panther.

"Maybe in a little while. I'm a bit winded. Tell Sesshoumaru I am fine. He doesn't need to keep sending in the watchdogs."

Matsushita smirked. His lady was indeed very observant.

"I will convey the message. If you should need one of your watchdogs, just call out."

Kagome laughed as he bowed and made his way back to Sesshoumaru's side. She watched as he spoke to her mate. Sesshoumaru looked over at her with a glare. She raised her punch glass in salute and gestured to Yuuji. He nodded in acceptance and turned back to the guest he was speaking with.

When the panther walked away, Kouro saw his chance. He would claim the next dance before anyone else could beat him to it. He looked forward to her cowering in fear of him. Then when her mate felt her fear, he would have his confrontation with the dog. He would show everyone how weak the human was. And how weak the great dog lord had become because if her.

"I believe this is our dance."

Kagome turned to face the man.

"Lord Hataro. How nice to see you again."

She held out her hand to him. She would not embarrass Sesshoumaru by refusing to dance with the southern lord. It was only a dance after all. What could happen?

Yujji was silent. There was nothing he could do. Nothing, but cause a scene. And he had no right. He was not her mate, or her brother. If only Inuyasha, or even Shippo were here. They both had the right, as her brother in law and son, to refuse the lord in her stead. He watched them go, and hoped Sesshoumaru had seen them.

Kouro couldn't believe his bad luck. His own damn father had gotten in his way. What possible reason could his father have for wanting to dance with the human? Oh well, if he didn't get to dance with the slut, she would soon be opening his mating gift. That was his goal for this evening. He glanced at his gift, sitting among the important gifts, the ones that would be opened tonight rather than later.

He let a slow smile grace his features. He didn't know if the human would like his gift or not. But he was very pleased with it. He began to laugh. Very pleased indeed.

To be continued….


	64. Chapter 64

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 64

The last of the guests who had gathered to greet him and offer their congratulations were finally gone. He could now go and dance with his mate. Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong when Shippo hurried over and whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha's head whipped toward the dance floor and he didn't have to ask what the problem was.

When he saw his mate in the arms of Hataro, he began to growl. Three pair of eyes turned to see that his were quickly bleeding to red. Inuyasha nodded to Matsushita who took hold of one of Sesshoumaru's arms. Inuyasha took the other one as Shippo opened the door. Sesshoumaru snarled at his brother. Inuyasha growled back.

"Outside. Before Kagome senses anything."

Sesshoumaru allowed them to take him outside. The cold night air did nothing to soothe his anger. Once outside, Matsushita let him go and Inuyasha pulled him farther from the door.

Shippo watched them from a distance. Sesshoumaru's aura was through the roof. His claws were extended and the green glow was getting brighter. Shippo had not expected Sesshoumaru's control to falter this badly. The thing was, he didn't know how much of this was Sesshoumaru's normal reactions, and how much was his inu instinct because his mate was pregnant.

"If Inuyasha can't bring him back under control, we may have to put him down. Do you have enough men here to do that?"

Matsushita shook his head, never taking his eyes off of his lord.

"Not without casualties."

"Then we have a problem. Because if he loses it completely, nothing but unconsciousness is going to stop him."

"Maybe Lady Kagome…"

"Oh hell no. He could accidentally hurt her. Then we really would be in deep shit."

"Perhaps Lord Avion and his sons could assist us."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Inuyasha was aware of the conversation that was taking place behind him, but he focused on his brother. He knew he had to talk his brother down and fast. Kagome would never forgive him if he let something happen to her mate.

"You have to calm down, Sess. Listen to me. Focus on my words. Ok?"

He was staring his brother dead in the eyes rather than at the ground in a submissive gesture. Intentionally challenging him. Deliberately bringing his alpha instincts to the surface. He noted that his brother's eyes were almost completely red. The stripes on his cheeks jagged and more pronounced. By directly challenging him, refusing to submit, he was almost guaranteeing a fight. But he didn't see any other way.

Sesshoumaru growled. A demand for submission. Inuyasha ignored it.

"You can't do this. Where is your control? Are you going to give them what they want? Are you going to let them force you to do something that favors them? I thought you were a better strategist than that. The bastard is using Kagome against you. Can't you see that?"

At the sound of Kagome's name, Sesshoumaru growled again. But didn't attack. Good sign. Inuyasha pressed on.

"Kagome is fine. He can't do anything to her on the dance floor. Way too many witnesses. He's stupid, but not that stupid. He may insult her or threaten her, but nothing she can't handle. Hell if he pisses her off bad enough, she'll just purify his ass."

There was a little more gold in the eyes now. And the smell of poison was a little less pungent. Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued.

"I know I told you centuries ago that you needed to pull that icicle out of your ass, but tonight you need to shove it back in place. Before you do something that we'll all regret."

More gold. He was getting through.

"You have to control yourself for Kagome. If you lose it, then everybody's going to be focused on you. Who will protect Kagome if that happens?"

There was another growl, but this time it was a growl of frustration, not anger. Sesshoumaru raised a hand to his head, as if to ward off a headache. When he looked back up at Inuyasha, his eyes were their usual gold, no trace of red remained.

"If you three are out here, then who's watching Kagome while she dances with that bastard?"

Shippo sighed. Disaster averted.

"Pretty much everybody."

"Not acceptable.'

He left them standing and went back inside.

Shippo looked at his watch.

"Damn it. I still had two minutes to go."

Inuyasha roared with laughter. It was a release of the tension that had been wound tight only moments ago. Matsushita shook his head and followed his lord back inside.

Hataro made sure he kept a distance between him and the human. He wouldn't hold her any closer than he had to. He had to admit that she was pretty. For a human.

"Are you enjoying your party, human?"

"I have a name, demon. And human isn't it."

He snorted.

"Not afraid? I guess with so many demons sniffing at your skirts that you would be somewhat overconfident."

"I'm sorry. You are implying what exactly?"

He chuckled.

"It is common knowledge that you were pursuing the hanyou at one time. Not enough power to satisfy you?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. This guy was trying to push her buttons. She refused to let him win.

"Well, you know how it is. Humans have the freedom of choice, so we shop around until we find what best suits us. Unlike demons who get stuck with whatever deal their parents broker for them."

Hataro stiffened and she could see that she struck a nerve. First blood.

"And that Kitsune, the one that is centuries old. The one that is claimed to be your adopted son?"

"He is my adopted son."

Hataro's lips twisted in a sneer.

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays? Tell me, does the dog willingly share, or does the fool even know? Has he scented exactly who that pup you carry belongs to?"

Kagome's hiss of indrawn breath was the only outward show of her fury. If this weren't a public setting, the smirking idiot would be a pile of ash at her feet. But she knew what he was trying to do. And better than him had tried and failed. She had been insulted by the best. Words were ineffective weapons against her. But she didn't have to put up with it.

"For all your proclaimed superiority to humans, it seems that your manners are decidedly inferior. I guess no one is perfect. Not even a demon."

The "My lord," she added was less than respectful

He sputtered in outrage as she bowed and left the dance floor. No one had ever publicly snubbed him before. Not once in all the centuries. That this… this… little human would dare…

Avion schooled his features to hide the smirk. Hataro had been firmly put in his place. And by a little slip of a human girl at that. Sesshoumaru's influence? Or the reason the arrogant dog had been drawn to her in the first place? She had backbone. That's for sure. He let his grip on his youngest son's arm relax now that the situation had been effectively diffused.

"Toga, old friend, how entertained you would be if you could see your sons now. And the beautiful human your eldest protects."

Velara turned to her mate. He was muttering to himself again. He seemed to do that a lot lately.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh? It was nothing. Just a bit of nostalgia. Shall we dance?"

Kouro watched the human insult his father. And he stood there and allowed it. Pathetic. Couldn't he see everyone was laughing at him? If his father didn't have the balls to put her in her place, then he could watch while someone more capable did. Shikon miko… My ass. Just another human. Thinking herself worthy of a demon title just because the dog thought to give her one. She was not, and would never be, on an equal level with anyone in this room.

Kagome was seething by the time she reached the punch bowl. She needed to calm down. She'd worried about one of the guys causing an incident. She had been mad enough to purify his ass right there on the dance floor. Thank the gods none of the guys had heard what he said. She knew that Sesshoumaru's control was already stretched to the limit. And it never took much to set Inuyasha off. Shippo had always been insanely protective of her, and now he had the strength to back it up.

She felt a presence at her side and turned to see a grim faced Yuuji. He handed her a glass of punch.

"Father says it would be best if we did not tell your mate what was said."

"Avion heard?"

"Well… not exactly."

"Yuuji?"

"I told him. I read lips."

"You told him? Why would you do that?"

"He wanted to know why he was having to hold me back from kicking that bastard's ass."

She sighed. It seemed that every male in the place had gone stark raving mad. Was there something in the punch?

"Yuuji…"

"Yeah. I know. Not my place. Father has already pointed out that fact. But your mate would kill him for the insult to you."

"I know. That's why he can't find out. Promise me, Yuuji."

"Kagome…"

"Promise me, Yuuji. You won't tell him."

He opened his mouth, and she cut him off.

"Or anyone who will tell him. That means Inuyasha, Shippo, or any of the security team. Promise me."

"Against my better judgment. I promise not to volunteer the information. But if I am asked…"

"I guess that will have to do. Besides if he doesn't suspect, he can't ask."

Satisfied with his promise and her logic, Kagome sipped her punch. She was finally beginning to calm down somewhat when the dance ended and Sesshoumaru approached her. He was outwardly calm, no trace of his earlier rage in evidence. But it was still there, swirling beneath the surface. Seeing his mate's obvious anger didn't help him control his beast.

"Would you like to tell me why you left Hataro standing in the middle of the dance floor scowling at his former partner?"

She sipped her punch.

"Not particularly."

"Let me rephrase the question. You were rude. You are never rude. Not in a public setting at least. What did he say or do that precipitated your rudeness?"

"Let's just say that Lord Hataro and I agreed to disagree on the topic we were discussing and leave it at that. Ok?"

"Tell me what he said, Kagome. Then I will speak to him."

"No. I have handled it. There is no need to approach him about his opinion of humans. He won't change his mind. No matter if you threaten him or not. Just drop it. Ok?"

Yuuji couldn't believe she was trivializing it so. Sesshoumaru should be told. He would want to be told if she were his mate. But he had promised her he wouldn't divulge the truth unless asked. He would have to find a way to get Sesshoumaru to ask him what happened.

Kagome however, was sharper than he gave her credit for. She intercepted him before he could make a move in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Would you mind giving us a minute alone, Yuuji?"

He sighed.

"Sure."

He walked away. Maybe he could find a way to get his father to share the information. After all, his father hadn't promised not to.

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the boy. He was more focused on what his mate was not telling him.

"We are alone now. You can tell me what Hataro said to upset you."

She shook her head.

"No. It's over. And I worked way too hard on all this to let you ruin it with a testosterone contest. Let it go."

He stared down at his mate. She was almost as stubborn as he was.

"Very well. For now. We will speak of it again when we get home."

"Whatever. Dance with me?"

He slid his arm around her and led her to the dance floor. If he couldn't get her to tell him what happened, at least he could help soothe her nerves. She always relaxed in his arms. Except when it was he who had her stirred up. He squelched the thought as soon as it materialized in his mind. He'd already experienced difficulty in controlling himself tonight. He didn't need to add lust into the equation. He could control his instincts. He only had to last another two or three hours. He was Sesshoumaru. Lord of the west. He could do this.

Kagome slowly relaxed as she danced with her mate. She was content to be in the arms of the one she loved. And when she was, nothing else mattered. Certainly not the ignorant words of some bigoted fool.

All too soon the dance had come to an end. Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl as he introduced the man waiting to claim the next dance.

"Kagome, this is Jushiro, Lord of the Eastern Lands."

She smiled and bowed to the tall demon. If she wasn't mistaken, he was a tiger demon. His complexion was very pale and his hair and facial stripes were black. His eyes were a piercing ice blue. He reminded her of the white tigers she had seen at the zoo.

"I am pleased to meet you, my lord."

He smiled at her and held out his hand. At least it appeared that he had no problem with her. She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her as Jushiro led her onto the floor.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate dance the last of her obligatory dances. Now that she had danced with the lords of the other houses, he could accept or refuse any invitation made to her without incident. And they would all overlook it as his inu instinct, his possessiveness of his pregnant mate.

Kagome actually enjoyed this dance. Jushiro was not what she expected. He charmed her and amused her. His mate was not in attendance tonight. She was too close to her due date. They had been mated for ninety years and this was her first litter. If it weren't for his duty as lord, he would be at home with her. Kagome admired his devotion. But she was absolutely certain that in the same situation, Sesshoumaru would be with her, no matter who took issue with his actions.

After the dance, Jushiro place her hand in Sesshoumaru's.

"Your mate is quite charming. Congratulations. I'm sure she will give you many strong sons."

Sesshoumaru exchanged a few pleasantries before leading Kagome to the gift table and the chair that was centered before it. The room grew quiet. Kagome had not paid any attention to the gifts that were brought by the guests before now.

"So many. Now I know why you told me I wouldn't be opening some of them until tomorrow."

He held her hand until she was comfortable in the chair. Then he handed her the first gift.

Almost half an hour later, she still had not gotten through all of the gifts that she had to open tonight. She was in awe of the expensive gifts that they were receiving. Sesshoumaru had teasingly told her they were nothing. She would see the truth of his words when his heir was born. The demon world gave lavish gifts at three times; a new lord's ascension, a lord's mating, and the birth of his heir. And as with human royalty throughout the centuries, those gifts were frequently jewelry or large gemstones. Most of what they received would go into the family vault, but he saw a few pieces that would look very good on her.

Kouro stood toward the back of the crowd watching the human. He had found a good vantage point to observe her. He could see his gift on the table. His eyes were alight with anticipation. Unless the dog was selecting them randomly, then his gift would be next.

Sesshoumaru eyed the large box. He picked it up. He worried about handing her some of the heavier packages. But this one was light. He passed it to her once she had handed the previous gift to Shippo. He and Inuyasha, as the only other members of the house of the west, took part in the opening of gifts.

Kagome wondered what was in the box. It was so light to be so big. Maybe another magical item. She'd already opened a couple of those and Sesshoumaru had told her he'd explain them to her later. She removed the bow and Sesshoumaru slit the seal with one of his claws.

There were shocked gasps and furious shouts.

"Miasma!"

Kagome stared at the quickly spreading cloud of death for only a moment. Inuyasha and Shippo rushed forward only to be held back by Sesshoumaru's calmly raised hand. When the initial shock had died down, all present were staring with awe at the sparkling pink barrier that surrounded the deadly miasma.

There were whispers among the crowd. Kagome stood, her hands curled around the sphere of pink. As the black swirling cloud of miasma contained within began to purify and disappear, the whispers grew louder and more animated.

"She really is…"

"The Shikon miko."

"She lives still."

"Only the Shikon miko could…"

"But how…?"

"The gods have truly bestowed their favor on the west."

"Shikon miko…"

"Shikon…"

Sesshoumaru stopped listening as he watched his mate purify the miasma. He could feel her aura as it wrapped around those close to her. It was warm and protective. As the last of the miasma disappeared, he stepped forward to support her. He could feel her fatigue. She dropped the barrier and leaned into her mate.

"I need to sit down."

He helped her back into her chair. Once that was done he nodded to Inuyasha. He joined Matsushita as they searched the crowd for Kouro. There was no question in any of their minds that he had been responsible for the miasma. Mariko and Kenta stood behind Kagome and Shippo was on his knees next to her chair.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

She ran her hand through his hair in a comforting gesture.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. The pup takes a lot of my energy."

She placed her other hand on her stomach to soothe the pup.

"Do you think anyone will mind if I don't open any more gifts tonight?"

Sesshoumaru put his hand over hers to add his comfort to their agitated pup.

"The rest will be screened before you are allowed close to them. It will take a day or two before you open any of the others."

She nodded, knowing his protective instincts were on overload at the moment. It really surprised her how well he could keep his beast in check. She had expected at least one incident involving his possessiveness. Other than a growl or two, nothing had happened. She smiled. Now Inuyasha would have to pay Shippo for that ridiculous bet they made. The one they thought she didn't know about.

To be continued….


	65. Chapter 65

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 65

Everything was chaos. The din was deafening. It seemed every demon in the place was talking about the display of power from the Shikon miko. Many now claimed they had believed it all along. Others were still stunned. Most were speculating on how the Shikon miko, the human Shikon miko, could still be alive after five hundred years. It must be the work of the gods.

Avion and his family were attempting to restore order to the crowd. Avion was sure that Kouro was behind the gift of miasma. He could not, however, act without confirmation. If it could be proven that Kouro was responsible, it would be all the evidence the council needed to demand Kouro's execution. He knew that Sesshoumaru would not rest until he had the proof.

Sesshoumaru watched his security team make their way through the crowd searching for Kouro. He frowned when he saw Inuyasha pause by the rear entrance to the lodge and punch the wall in frustrated anger. He then said something to Matsushita and they disappeared into the crowd. A short time later they reappeared and headed back to Sesshoumaru, a very angry Hataro between them. They stopped before Kagome's chair and pushed Hataro to his knees. The action more demeaning than anything else they could have done to him. Forcing him, a lord, to kneel before a human.

Kagome stared down at him, no expression on her face. Was he behind the 'gift' of the miasma? Did he not realize that he could have killed a good portion of the demons present? It had been reckless in the extreme, the actions of a ruthlessly uncaring mind, or an unbalanced one.

Avion and his sons had managed to restore some order to the crowd. The last of the din died down once they saw the lord of the southern house on his knees before the Shikon miko. No one wanted to miss a word.

Inuyasha looked down his nose at the waste of space kneeling before them. The only bigger waste of space was the fool's cowardly son. He snarled as he reported to his brother.

"The bastard took off. His scent trail leads out the back door. You'll have to settle for this one for now."

Hataro looked up at the human miko. He had underestimated her. As had his son. He had no doubt that his son had fled until he could come up with something to combat these new developments. Kouro had orchestrated this little dance. Now he was on his own. Hataro would concentrate on saving his own skin.

It was clear now that she was indeed the Shikon miko. There was no longer any doubt. The only question that remained was how. Not even a reincarnated descendant could display that amount of power. It was a question he wouldn't bother to ask. He had no right after the way he had insulted her. He doubted he would receive an answer anyway. He bowed to her.

"I apologize for my earlier words, my lady. I did not believe you were who you claimed to be. I ask your forgiveness."

She tilted her head.

"You imply your ignorant words would have been acceptable if I weren't the Shikon miko? I am still the lady of the western lands. As such, your words were an insult to my lord mate too. That makes them unforgivable."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes traveled from the man groveling before them to meet those of his mate.

"What would those words be, Kagome? I will have an answer this time."

Hataro stared up at her in surprise.

"You did not tell him?"

She didn't spare him a glance, but held the gaze of her mate. She knew she had to handle this very carefully.

"No. I did not. He would be within his rights to kill you for the insult to us both."

She cast a contemptuous glance at the southern lord, before returning her gaze to her mate. She had yet to show him submission. She wanted a concession or two before she did.

"Even your worthless life has some value. Besides, I didn't want my party ruined."

She showed just the right amount of arrogance for her position. She was aware that appearances were everything. And what she said and did now was as important for the opinions of the demons assembled as her show of power had been. She had proven her power. Now, she had to prove her worth as Sesshoumaru's mate.

Sesshoumaru was growling now. His mate was still refusing to tell him what this worm said? After she had admitted he had a right to kill him for the insult to them both?

"I will have an answer, mate."

He stressed the word 'mate', rather than her name, indicating he was demanding her submission to her mate and alpha.

She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I know you have the right to kill him. No one here would try to stop you. I am asking you not to."

Hataro's eyes flew to the miko. She was asking her mate to spare his life?

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He had known from the beginning that her humanity would be difficult to deal with. Compassion was one thing. But this…

"I would have your reasons, mate."

Kagome slowly let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. He was listening. But then, so was everyone else in the room.

"He is misguided in his hatred of humans. I find I can't fault him for that when you once held the same beliefs. If you can change your opinion, so can he. The demon population has decreased in numbers over the centuries. Should it be decreased again because of a mere insult? I can ignore a few petty insults. Are you saying you can't? That his words carry that much weight?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe she was dismissing Hataro's deliberate acts of disrespect. He growled low. Kagome continued as if she had not heard it.

"If you kill him, then Kouro will be the new lord. Can you honestly say you want that?"

In his anger, he had not thought of that. After a moment, he squeezed her hand and nodded.

"You have given me sufficient reason to let him live. As long as he is not responsible for the attempt on your life tonight. If he is, then nothing will stop me from killing him."

Kagome really hoped that Hataro was innocent.

"Besides, if you kill him, it will make a mess and ruin my party. I wanted to dance with you again."

Sesshoumaru shook his head at her attempt to diffuse his anger. Under other circumstances it might have worked. There was one thing she accomplished with certainty. He was certain that she would drive him insane before they even reached their one hundredth anniversary.

He looked down as Matsushita knelt at Kagome's feet to retrieve the box that remained where it had fallen. He stood and handed it over to Ito, who had just joined them.

"Can you get anything on the one who prepared this little surprise for our lady?"

The bear demon took the box and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes as he sorted through the scents attached to it.

"Beneath our lord and lady's scents are the faint scents of several beings. The heaviest scent belongs to a woman. I will find her."

Ito handed the box back to Matsushita and set off in search of the woman who held the answers his lord required.

Kagome looked down at Hataro. She had forgotten that he was still on his knees.

"Do get up Hataro."

Sesshoumaru was quick to intercede.

"No. He will remain where he is until I determine his part in tonight's attack."

Kagome was about to argue. Until she saw the look in her mate's eyes. The rage he suppressed, barely, was there for her to see. She knew when to back off. And now was one of those times. His control had been stretched to its limits tonight. It had been a major concession on his part to acquiesce to her plea for Hataro's life. She would not push her luck. She bowed her head in the submission he expected.

Ito returned with a woman. She was a servant based on her clothes. She took one look at Sesshoumaru and fell to her knees, bowing low. The scent of her fear was heavy in the air.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know."

Sesshoumaru could smell no deception.

"Your scent is the strongest on the box. That means you carried it. Where did you get it? Who gave it to you?"

Her eyes flew to Hataro in question.

"You will tell them what you know, girl. The honor of my house is more important than your secrets."

She turned fearful eyes back to the silver haired demon lord towering over her.

"My lord Kouro."

Her answer was but a whisper. Sesshoumaru turned away from her with clenched fists. He expected her answer. Inuyasha snarled.

"Speak up, wench. I wanna make sure everybody hears your answer."

She flinched away from his anger, but repeated her answer so that there was no question as to who was responsible for the attempt on the western lady's life.

There were whispers of scandal and murmurs of accusation spreading rapidly through the crowd. Hideki and the servers were moving among them with food and drink trying to calm the guests.

Avion strode forward to stand before Hataro, who was at last allowed to gain his feet.

"You know that this confirms the accusations against Kouro that have been brought before the council. The decision will not go in his favor based on the evidence we have."

Hataro nodded and heaved a weary sigh.

"I know. He must answer for his dishonorable actions. As must I. Kouro was allowed to do as he pleased for far too long. I sought to be lenient because I understood his pain. I was wrong not to rein him in before now. And now… It is too late."

He turned to the human… no, the Shikon miko… to see compassion in her eyes. He was stunned. His son had tried to kill her. He had cruelly insulted her. But still, this human woman had compassion in her eyes for him. A demoness in her position would have demanded his head on a platter for the things he had said to her, instead of just walking off the dance floor. But she had asked her mate to spare his life. Did that make her weak? On the surface, without any contemplation… Yes. In reality… No. It was a shining example of her strength. That she chose to flout demon customs and traditions for what she believed in, to influence someone as unyielding as her mate to yield to her wishes… That made her stronger than any woman he had ever known. Human or demon. He had begun to see why the dog had chosen her as his mate. She would give him strong pups, and instill in them her values and strengths. She would keep his line strong and honorable.

"I sincerely apologize to you Lady Kagome. My actions, my words, were unforgivable. Regardless of who you are, or are not. I see that now. You have shown me compassion and mercy when I deserved none. I will not forget. I offer you my congratulations on your mating, as I should have done sooner. Your mate is fortunate indeed, for the gods have shown him their favor."

He bowed to her and turned away. Avion stopped him.

"The council will convene on Wednesday morning at six AM for Kouro's trial. This matter will be settled then. If there are any more incidents before then…"

He looked to Sesshoumaru. And the rage that still churned in his eyes.

"I believe they will be dealt with swiftly and most thoroughly."

Hataro continued on his way.

"I understand Avion."

Kagome watched him go. The proud arrogance that had been present before was gone. His shoulders slumped, defeated. His demeanor that of a man who knew he was soon to lose his son. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sure he had insulted her, and her mate, and her family. But he apologized. Many of her friends had done worse the first time they met. Her mate had even tried to kill her the first time they met. She tapped a finger against her lip. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember him ever apologizing to her for that.

Sesshoumaru addressed his security chief.

"Matsushita, you and Kenta will take charge of the rest of the gifts. They are to be thoroughly screened before being sent to the house. I don't want a repeat of what happened tonight. If any are deemed unsafe, then Kagome will not touch them."

Matsushita bowed.

"I will take care of it, my lord."

Sesshoumaru held his hand out to Kagome.

"I believe you wanted to dance with me again."

She smiled and took his hand, wanting nothing more at this moment than to be in his arms.

Kouro slammed the door to his bedroom and began removing his formal attire. His plans had backfired. Instead of showing the weak human for what she was, he ended up proving the claims that she was the Shikon miko.

"How the hell can she be the Shikon miko? How is it that she lives still?"

He paced the floor, his shirt hanging open. He needed a new plan. She was supposed to die tonight. He wanted to see Sesshoumaru in pain. The kind of pain that he had lived with for centuries. The pain that only comes from losing a mate. How was he to bring the dog down now? The trial was the only option left to him. He would have to plan his strategy carefully.

He finished stripping and grabbed a fresh set of clothes from the closet. He stuffed a few things into an overnight bag. He would not be here when his father returned. He did not want to deal with his father's treachery. Now that the dog's mate has been confirmed as the Shikon miko, his father would grovel. He would acknowledge her and offer her the respect of her station.

What a load of bullshit! She was still human, a miko, and an enemy to demon kind. What self-respecting demon would mate a miko? Especially the most powerful miko ever to live. They hunted his kind for centuries. There were mikos present the day his beautiful Shieru was murdered. They had a hand in the slaughter of many innocent demons that horrible day.

His hand flew to his head. The pain was blinding. It drove him to his knees. Her fault. The human. The miko. He would pay her back for everything she had done to him. Everything they both had done to him. He would have his revenge. Then he would see what the world had to offer him now.

Kouro shook his head and rose to his feet. The pain was gone now, but it came more and more frequently. And when it did he heard a voice in his head. A voice that cried out for revenge. It grew louder. And louder still. Until everything else was blocked out. Then there was the laughter. It echoed in his head.

Nothing mattered but his revenge. He would have it. He vowed this. It was only a matter of time now. He would have his revenge on them all. He picked up his bag and left his room, not even bothering to close the door.

He was alone now. But then he'd always been alone. Once his beloved was gone, there was no one else. He would make them pay. He would make them all pay. And once it was over, perhaps he could rest. Perhaps the pain in his head would go away and the voices would be silent at last.

The music ended and Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru. He pulled her back into his arms. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. The night had been stressful, and Kouro and Hataro's actions had upset his mate. His possessive and protective instincts were still on overload. He had calmed somewhat during the dance, but he still wanted her near.

Kagome settled back into his arms. She understood enough about a demon's instincts to know that Sesshoumaru was reacting almost solely on those instincts now. She had no objections to another dance. She liked being in his arms.

She thought about the things that had happened tonight. She wondered what Kouro was doing now? What had he thought about his aborted attempt on her life? Had his attitude changed as his father's had? She had heard the stories. She knew that he was still in pain over the loss of his mate to be. And that he still blamed humans for her death, even though none of the ones responsible were left alive. Could he learn tolerance? Acceptance? Would he be able to let go of his hate?

The trial was scheduled for Wednesday. Less than a week. She remembered asking Shippo what would happen at the trial. He told her that both sides would present evidence. Much like a human court. The council members would weigh the evidence and make their decision. Then they would determine an appropriate punishment according to demon law. She knew demon law to be harsh and unforgiving. Kouro was accused of trying to kill her. If they found him guilty, would they demand his death?

"Stop it, Kagome."

She looked up into the concerned gaze of her mate. The man always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Just stop it."

The music had started again. He gently returned her head to its former place on his chest and rested his chin on her head as before.

"No matter how much you want to, no matter how hard you try. You can't save everyone. Sometimes they just don't want to be saved."

To be continued….


	66. Chapter 66

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 66

Kagome looked into the mirror while her maid put the finishing touches on the elaborate hairdo. When the young demoness had secured every strand to her satisfaction, she placed the jeweled combs and chopsticks in the appropriate places so they sparkled in the light. The reflection looked nothing like the modern human woman that she was. It was like looking at the wife or daughter of a noble family from the feudal era. For the first time she looked in the mirror at herself and saw the Lady of the Western Lands staring back at her.

Kagome had never before worn a traditional Japanese kimono this elaborate. Sesshoumaru commissioned the kimono once he told her that they would all be required to wear formal attire at the trial. And since the requirements had been set down centuries ago, no provisions had ever been made for changes in clothing style as the years passed. He had chosen her kimono, her jewelry, and hair adornments. Just as would have centuries ago. Almost everything a noble woman of the period owned was chosen for her and gifted to her by her husband. The more a noble lord indulged his wife, the greater his care for her. As a modern woman, it was all confining and controlling to her. But she did understand the need to cater to the council's rules and customs. She just hoped it would all be over soon.

Once Sesshoumaru finished dressing, he looked much as he had in the feudal era. Kagome's kimono matched her mate. White silk adorned with red sakura blossoms, only hers had a great deal more red than his. He had only to don his armor and place his swords in his obi and he would look as he had when she first knew him. He would be retrieving them from his study before they left.

The days since the party had been uneventful. Almost like the calm before the storm. Sesshoumaru seemed unaffected, but she could tell he was on edge as badly as the rest of them. After the fiasco at the party, they all expected another attack before the trial. Sesshoumaru was certain that Kouro would not give up so easily. But nothing had happened. The only complaint that Kagome had was the time the trial was scheduled.

The trial was to begin at six. That meant that she had to be up at three to get ready. Why couldn't demon courts operate on the same schedule as human courts? Then they wouldn't have to be there until nine or ten and she could have gotten some more sleep. The baby had been doing gymnastics almost since the moment she got out of bed. It was so not going to be a good day.

Kagome got up as soon as the maid finished her hair. She hoped she didn't have to do anything other than sit in a chair and try to stay awake. She could barely walk in the layered kimono. She had begged to be allowed normal clothes. Sesshoumaru only reminded her that this was the required dress for the mate of a lord. As Lady of the Western Lands, she had to dress befitting her station. Since she was a miko, she had the option of wearing the traditional garb of the miko. She decided the kimono was not so bad after all. It was only for a couple of hours. She could handle that.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he watched his unconventional mate being turned into a conventional lady. He had known that the kimono would suit her. She was beautiful. The garment made her look as if she belonged in a palace garden. He could picture her in the walled garden of the western fortress. She and Rin would have picked flowers and played games. They most certainly would have tortured Jaken.

His smile was bittersweet. He still missed Rin. There were times he missed Jaken as well. In all the centuries since his death, Sesshoumaru had not found anyone as annoying, or as loyal as the little imp. The deaths of Rin and Jaken emphasized the limitations of Tenseiga. He would have used it to save them both if he could. Since they had both previously had their lives restored by Tenseiga, it would not work again. And so he had lost them both. The only beings he ever allowed close to him at the time.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked up as his mate slowly approached him. There was concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

He reached out to take the hand she held out to him.

"I'm fine."

"You looked far away for a minute there."

He squeezed her hand.

"Memories."

She nodded. He had centuries of memories. She knew that not all of them were pleasant. He smiled at her, clearing the last of times long gone from his mind for now.

"You look beautiful. I knew that traditional dress would suit you."

"I'm glad you like it. I can't move in this. I can't breathe. For once I'm glad I'm pregnant or it would be tighter."

He shook his head with a chuckle.

"Only you would answer a compliment with a complaint."

She sighed.

"Just in case you might worry about my comfort at some point. I'll live."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

She swatted him playfully as he pulled her into his arms.

"The trial will be over soon. Then you can come home and take it off. There is even a strong possibility that I will help you take it off."

Kagome blushed at the implication of his words.

"Only if I get to help you take yours off."

"I don't foresee any difficulty in granting your request."

His hand moved to her head to draw her closer.

He was interrupted by a squeal from the maid that had not yet left.

"My lord! Her hair! If you disturb it, there won't be time to repair it."

He sighed and placed a chaste kiss on his mate's forehead.

"I suppose that will have to do for now."

How times had changed. He recalled fondly the days when his mate would be looking for a new maid, as he would have removed this one's head from her body for daring to censure his actions. But then again, his mate was soft hearted and compassionate. She would be upset if he killed her maid. Then he would have to begin keeping track of who he had already resurrected with Tenseiga. He could not depend on even his superior intellect to remember such details when he was angered. The opportunity for mistakes was endless. He would have to be content with firing those that displeased him. Since the maid had voiced a valid point, he would only dismiss her from his presence.

"You may go now. Rest assured, I will not damage my mate's hair."

She bowed and left the room.

Kagome placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him.

"I admire your restraint. I know it was hard for you."

He arched a brow. He was sure that she was laughing at him. At least she wasn't dwelling on the trial.

"Come. We must be leaving."

Once they reached the stairs, Kagome discovered another complaint about her suffocating attire. The small steps it allowed her were not sufficient to navigate the stairs. Before she could voice the complaint, she was in her mate's arms. He set her on her feet only when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Any comment she might have made, thank you or otherwise, was cut off by an annoyed hanyou.

"Oi! It's about time you got your ass down here. Who's the fancy wench, and where's Kagome? We gotta get goin."

Shippo smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up moron. You look beautiful, Mother."

Inuyasha rubbed his head and glared at the kitsune.

"Yeah. You just don't look like yourself is all."

Kagome smiled. She knew that was all the compliment she would get out of him. Some things never changed.

Inuyasha was wearing his fire rat robe, Tetsusaiga at his hip. It seemed like forever since she had seen him like this. Sesshoumaru looked at him with a resigned expression.

"Did the silks I commissioned not fit properly?"

"Nah. They fit fine. Just wasn't me. The council can accept me as I am or not. Don't really care. Besides, since there are no more fire rats, that makes this a rare antiquity. That should satisfy the snooty old bastards."

He placed his hands in the sleeves of his robe in a familiar, belligerent pose.

"Inuyasha, you are hopeless."

Kagome lost the fight not to giggle. The brothers would never change, even if they didn't physically fight every time they came into contact with each other anymore. Sesshoumaru was always trying to mold his brother into his idea of a proper demon lord. And Inuyasha was always rebelling, probably to get on Sesshoumaru's nerves more than anything else.

She turned her attention to her son. He was dressed in the silk kimono that Sesshoumaru had provided him. It was black and adorned with the red sakura blossoms that designated his clan affiliation. His hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. He even had a katana and wakizashi at his hip in the style of the ancient samurai.

She realized that she didn't know this adult Shippo as well as she had known the child. Were these demon blades? Did he even know how to use a sword? She gave herself a mental shake. Of course he would know how to use a sword. Sesshoumaru would have seen to that the moment the child joined his house. His training would have been extensive, not ending until Sesshoumaru was satisfied with his level of skill. And he probably would have gone to Totousai to have blades forged for him. She knew, without a doubt, that he would be as deadly skilled with those swords as Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha.

She hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru's absence until he returned from his study. He now looked every inch as he had in the past. His armor was in place, as was his fur pelt. She wondered how that worked, and if it was detachable, or if it was somehow stored inside his body. She knew that it was part of his body, and that it could stretch in order to either defend or attack. She would save those questions for another time.

Once he secured Bakusaiga and Tenseiga in his obi, Sesshoumaru pronounced them ready to leave. They walked out the door to the waiting car. Tsukuda opened the door for them. He was dressed in his normal clothes since he would not be attending the trial. Kenta however, was dressed as a retainer of the house of the west. His swords, she had no question would be demon blades. More than likely, they were specially imbued to withstand his dragon powers. He bowed to them.

"Good morning, my lords. My lady."

Kagome smiled at his formality.

"Good morning, Kenta."

She was glad they would have someone to stand with them. Since they were allowed only one witness outside of the family, Mariko would not be able to attend. Kagome had insisted that she go on to classes today. Someone would have to have notes to share with Kagome, after all. Even if the trial ended quickly, Kagome would not be going to classes. She had missed too much sleep last night to manage to sit through hours of sometimes boring lectures.

The ride to 'Demon Central', as Kagome had decided to call the building, was unnaturally quiet. It seemed the closer they got to their destination, the more subdued was the mood of the car's occupants. Tsukuda pulled into the parking garage of the building and came to a stop at the checkpoint. Kagome could sense a barrier. Once the guard on duty verified their identity, they were allowed to pass through.

Kagome still could not believe the thriving demon world she had only recently discovered hiding right beneath humanity's noses. She had told everyone in the feudal era there were no demons in her time. How wrong she had been. How naïve. It was like they were a country of their own. Residing within other countries. They had their own political structure, their own laws and justice system. And it worked. Had worked for centuries. Most of the current human world governments couldn't make that claim.

The group slowly made their way to the council chambers. Slowly, because Kagome couldn't move any faster in her layers of clothes.

Inuyasha had jokingly suggested that Sesshoumaru just carry her the rest of the way. Kagome had vetoed that before Sesshoumaru could respond.

"The Lady of the Western Lands will make her entrance on her feet. Thank you very much."

Inuyasha huffed.

"Geez. I was only kidding. Never thought a title would go to your head."

Sesshoumaru smirked. At least his mate understood appearances.

The elevator opened on the top floor and they walked to the two reception desks outside of the council chambers. The receptionists stood and bowed.

"You are the first to arrive, Lord Sesshoumaru. You and your family may enter."

He nodded and reached for the doors. As they walked into the room, Inuyasha took the beta position at Sesshoumaru's side. Kagome walked behind them and Shippo and Kenta behind her. The pack formation served two purposes. To anyone who had not previously known, it announced that Inuyasha was his beta. It also surrounded Kagome with her protectors.

Kagome could feel the auras of the males around her. They were purposely flaring them in warning to any who would dare to challenge them or threaten danger. She was beginning to get the hang of this pack thing. She wished they would tone it down though. She was having a hard enough time suppressing her natural miko reaction to all of the demon auras in the building.

Avion addressed them from his seat behind the council bench.

"Greetings Lord Sesshoumaru. You are punctual, as always. Lady Kagome, you are even more lovely in traditional dress."

She blushed and bowed to him. He smiled at her and moved on.

"Lord Inuyasha. I expected your manner of dress to match your brother's. Is that fire rat? I haven't seen that in centuries. You honor this council by exhibiting such a splendid display of our history."

Inuyasha cut his eyes to his brother in a childish gesture of 'Nyah, nyah'. The only thing missing from the look was the extended tongue and the words. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Avion chuckled at the antics of the brothers. He was, after all, quite familiar with sibling squabbles. His children subjected him to them endlessly.

"Lord Shippo. This council formally acknowledges your new position in the western house."

Shippo bowed. He supposed since Sesshoumaru had publicly claimed him as his adopted son, he did hold the title of lord. It would take some getting used to. When the Thunder brothers killed his father, he never expected to find a new family, much less become a son of one of the noble houses. And now, he was being acknowledged as Lord Shippo. By the demon council no less. He couldn't stop his chest from puffing out in pride.

Kagome smiled at her little kit. He would always be her little kit. No matter how tall he grew. She was so happy that he was accepted. When she had first met him, he had no future. As an orphan kit, he was taunted and bullied as an outcast. He had no parents to protect him and no prospects of being taken in by another family. Demons of the time were quite snobbish about lineage. There was no place an orphan could call home, and most did not survive very long in the harsh reality of the times.

Kenta bowed to the council as they addressed him. He straightened as the doors behind them opened and Hataro strode in with only a retainer accompanying him. Avion's eyes narrowed as he addressed him

"What is the meaning of this, Hataro? Where is Kouro?"

Hataro gave a slight bow to Sesshoumaru before answering Avion's questions.

"I expected him to be here already. I have not seen him since the… for several days."

Avion was not pleased.

"He has thirty minutes. We will wait no longer than that. At that time his insult to this council will not be overlooked. His absence will be considered an admission of guilt. He will be convicted in absentia and his punishment will be determined and carried out."

Hataro bowed. He had expected no less.

"I understand."

He had been surprised to return home from the party to find his son gone. He had immediately set his people on finding him. They had been unsuccessful. Still he had not expected Kouro to avoid the trial. His son was arrogant in the extreme. He would not cower in fear, or run from a confrontation. He had changed since that incident after Shieru's death.

He remembered it as if it were yesterday. The realization that the battle was only a diversion. The worry for his family. The horror of what they had found when they got back to their home. Or what little the humans had left of it. The relief that his mate and other children were alive. But Shieru… He had hoped against hope that his son's intended mate had somehow managed to hide herself from the humans. Knowing that if she were alive, she would be with his mate and family.

He remembered Sesshoumaru coming to their aid. His regret that he could not do anything for those who had fallen. They had been dead too long for the Fang of Heaven to resurrect them. He recalled the brief flash of worry he had seen in the young lord's eyes as he sped off to his own lands in anticipation of a similar attack on his home. He had been gone only an hour or two when Kouro arrived with the still warm body of Shieru. But that was long enough to put him too far away to be of any assistance to Shieru. He had seen Sesshoumaru summon his orb as a faster mode of travel and chameleons could not fly.

He heard much later that Sesshoumaru had been too late to defend his home from the humans. He had lost everything. His fortress had been destroyed. His retainers and servants… All dead. He had never understood why he had not gone on a murderous rampage. With his help they could have wiped the humans out of existence. Instead he had been a driving force for peace over the centuries. Ushering in a new age. The peaceful concealment they now utilized. Blending in with the humans and becoming a part of their world. Even though most governments and large businesses were controlled by demons, the humans were blissfully unaware they had for all intents and purposes been conquered by the demons they once thought to eradicate.

Kouro had not been the same after that day. His sorrow was a living thing. He had stayed only long enough to see his intended mate buried. Then he had left without a word to anyone. He had been gone for months before any word reached them of his whereabouts. Once he had a direction, Hataro set off to bring his grieving son home.

He had traveled a long distance when he came upon what was left of Mt. Hakurei. All had heard the stories of the corrupted monk who used a pure barrier to conceal the resurrection of the evil hanyou. And that Sesshoumaru's half breed brother and his miko had brought about its destruction. It was here that he found Kouro. Living in a small cave that had survived the mountain's collapse.

When he first laid eyes on his son, he was surprised at what he found. For a moment, Kouro did not seem to know him. His own father. Then his eyes focused and he could see clarity there. There was the stench of blood. Most of it old, but some of it not so old. It was then he realized that Kouro had sought to take his own life. He was shocked that his son had sunk to such depths of depression.

His son was thin, almost to the point of emaciation, weakened. He asked, but Kouro could not recall the last time he had eaten. It had been with Shieru. That meant his son had not eaten in months. It was a miracle he was still alive. He left him there long enough to hunt and bring back a few small game animals. He would not be taking him home until he had gained some strength and restored his youki.

They stayed in that cave for almost a month before Hataro pronounced his son fit to make the journey home. In that time, Hataro noticed a marked change in his son. He no longer courted death. At least not his own. He was very vocal in his vow to seek revenge. The strange thing was that he was continually making references to things that Hataro had no recollection of happening. At the time he simply explained it as the last vestiges of his son's grief for Shieru. Lately though, he had begun to question it. Was his son insane? Had he been so all this time? Why had he not seen it?

The council room doors swung open once again, but it was not Kouro who stood there. There were three beings standing in the doorway. The milk white eyes of the unquestioned leader surveyed everyone in the room. His eyes narrowed before settling on Sesshoumaru. He was of impressive height, easily taller than everyone in the room. His skin was pale and his seaweed green hair flowed past his hips. His clothing was of iridescent scales that winked when they were caught in the light. In his right hand was a golden trident. His aura was powerful. Kagome wondered if she was about to meet the mythical sea god Poseidon.

Sesshoumaru bowed low to the newcomer. Kagome had never seen her mate show such deference to anyone. He must be important.

"Dalos. I am pleased to see you recovered from your wounds."

The newcomer, now known to be Dalos of the sea dwellers, bowed just as low to Sesshoumaru.

"I am fortunate that it was not in truth you who sought my death. It could have been a reality."

Sesshoumaru recognized one of Dalos' attendants as the one he had fought on the beach. Dalos held up a hand and told his attendants to wait for him in the hall.

"But my lord? You are only just recovered. You should have protection."

"I have all the protection I need in the allies already present within. Go."

They backed out of the room slowly and closed the doors behind them. Dalos walked forward to address the council.

"I am here only to give testimony before this judicial body and to see the punishment meted out to the one who sought to destroy my alliance with the house of the west and plunge our lands into bloody war. Where is he?"

Avion inclined his head to the being he had seen only once in his lifetime.

"I am afraid he has not yet decided to grace us with his presence. He has less than thirty minutes remaining to do so, or he will forfeit his right to defend against the accusations brought before this council."

Dalos sneered.

"He should have already been killed. I will wait the prescribed time. And only the prescribed time. Then he will meet with the justice of the sea dwellers."

Avion chose his words carefully.

"Kouro is a member of the southern house. As such it is this council that has jurisdiction over his crimes."

Dalos' smile could freeze the desert winds.

"He attacked the lands I protect. He would have me believe my trusted ally guilty of betrayal. He tried to take my life in a most cowardly manner. That alone gives me the claim to his life. But I have been informed of his attempts on the life of my ally's mate. So I will defer this matter to Sesshoumaru. He will determine if your justice is sufficient to satisfy the bloodlust of his beast."

Oookay. Kagome bit her lip. This guy makes an entrance, doesn't he? He was an iintimidating figure. She had to admit. Those eyes of his were weird. She'd never seen anything like them before. His aura was oppressive, but she did not feel any evil intent.

She was about to ask Sesshoumaru for an introduction when the council chamber doors slammed open. Kouro strode arrogantly into the room without bothering to close the doors. He walked past all of them without a glance. He stopped before the bench.

Avion glared down at him. He had managed to arrive with only five minutes left of the allotted time limit.

"You are late. You have made this council waste its precious time. Your entrance speaks of your lack of respect for this council, as does your manner of dress. Is it your wish to insult the body which will pass judgment on you?"

Kouro sneered back.

"I do not recognize this council's authority over me. I reject this mockery of a trial. It has long been known that you side with the dog."

"Regardless of your feelings in this matter, charges have been brought before this council and you will answer them."

"I will not bow to your supposed authority."

Shippo nudged Inuyasha.

"You don't think? It sounds like he's going to…"

Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh, hell yeah! This couldn't have gone better if Sess planned it himself."

Kouro turned to stare at the dog and his mate.

"I will have my justice. And you pompous windbags will have to abide by the outcome. I demand trial by combat."

There were murmurs among the council. Avion held his hand up for order.

"You are aware of the consequences of your demand?"

"I am. Are you?"

Avion frowned at the insolence.

"Your challenge is noted. Sesshoumaru. Do you acknowledge and accept the challenge?"

Kouro sneered.

"You mistake my meaning."

Avion looked back to him.

"What is there to mistake? You issued a challenge in lieu of a trial by this council."

"You mistake the challenge. I have the right to challenge my accuser. I have been accused of trying to end this pathetic human's life. It is the Shikon miko that I challenge."

To be continued….


	67. Chapter 67

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 67

"It is the Shikon miko that I challenge."

Inuyasha was in motion as soon as the words left Kouro's mouth. He placed himself between Kouro and Kagome.

"No fucking way, you bastard! It ain't happenin. You can fight me instead."

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and it transformed instantly. Shippo was beside him, his own blade drawn.

"You will have to get through me to get to my mother."

Kenta moved to Kagome's side, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Everything had happened so fast. Kagome was stunned for a moment. She did not know how this challenge thing worked. No one had mentioned anything about this being a possibility. She supposed that she had to accept the challenge. She didn't want to bring shame upon her mate. But there had to be a way to protect her baby. Her barrier was strong enough now to do it. But she would have to be very careful when she lowered it to attack. Make sure she could get it back up quickly.

"Do I get to change clothes before I have to fight? Cause this thing is going to be a serious handicap."

Avion could not help the chuckle that escaped him at her statement. He looked to Sesshoumaru. Other than the growl that had issued forth at Kouro's challenge, he had been strangely quiet.

Unknown to anyone present, Sesshoumaru was having an internal battle to remain calm. He could not remember a time when his rage had been this powerful. Knowing his eyes had already changed, Sesshoumaru fought to control his transformation. There would be an opportunity to allow his anger free rein later. Once he had himself sufficiently under control, the first thing he had to do was calm his pack. Before things got out of hand.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, put away your swords. Your disrespect of these council proceedings will not be tolerated."

Inuyasha bristled at the command.

"I'm not lettin her fight him."

"Do as I say. I will handle this."

Inuyasha and Shippo sheathed their swords, but didn't relax their stance. .

Sesshoumaru faced the council.

"I am rejecting the challenge on behalf of my mate. Kouro will be fighting me instead."

Kouro was livid.

"You can't do that, you smug bastard. I issued the challenge to her. It complies with all of the rules set down for trial by combat by this council, which you are a part of. You helped draft those rules. You can't change them now to suit your own purposes."

The smirk that Kouro observed on his enemy's face gave him cold chills. What was he up to? It had to be something that Kouro was not going to like.

Sesshoumaru resumed his petition to the council.

"My mate is pregnant. The rules of trial by combat allow that a pregnant female can reject the challenge and choose a champion in her stead. The rules also state that for pack demons, the pack alpha has the right to reject the challenge for the female and to choose the champion who will fight in her place."

Inuyasha and Shippo were smiling now. Inuyasha decided he was going to have to brush up on demon law and council protocols. He already liked the look on Kouro's face and they hadn't even gotten to the fight yet.

Avion consulted the bailiff, although he already knew the answer. The bailiff addressed the court.

"He is quite correct. A pregnant female cannot be forced to fight. The rights of the unborn child supercede any right of the accused to trial by combat. The rejection of the challenge is valid. Also, in the case of pack demons, inu and ookami especially, the rejection and choice of champion is the decision of the pack alpha. And it is binding."

Avion nodded, suppressing his smile. 'Well done Sesshoumaru.' He only wished he could say it out loud.

"Very well then. The challenge has been issued and answered."

Kouro stared at Avion.

"I will wait. Until the child is born. You will not take my revenge from me."

Revenge? Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. What had Kagome ever done to him? Was he truly insane?

Avion looked on Kouro with pity.

"You have issued the challenge. It cannot be rescinded. It has been answered. You will meet that challenge in the training arena in one hour. If not, you will forfeit. A forfeit is the equivalent of a loss and the council will issue a death order. These proceedings are adjourned. We will reconvene in the training arena in one hour. After that time a barrier will be erected to protect the building and its occupants from any dangers arising from the combat. No one will be allowed in or out until the combat has ended."

Hataro hung his head as he watched his son slam out of the council chambers.

"What have you done, my son?"

Dalos was quiet while the details of the challenge were finalized. He cornered Avion before he could leave.

"Will I be allowed to witness this trial by combat?"

Avion assessed the ruler of the sea dwellers. He could not detect any hint of an ulterior motive.

"I have no objections. You were to be a witness in the original trial. However, your attendants will not be permitted inside the arena. I'm sorry. The involved parties are allowed to have a retainer present, but not witnesses. I know that your species requires regular contact with water. We have many demons in the building that are water types. There is a large pool in the basement area that is available for your men to use if they choose. It is not salt water, but it is not chlorine either. It is fresh water. You might like to indulge yourself before the combat begins. I'm not sure how long it will be before a victor can be determined. It could be some time before you have access to the pool again."

"I will consider it. Where is this training arena?"

"On the eighth floor. Remember. One hour. If you are late, you will not be able to enter."

Dalos nodded and left.

Avion then nodded to Sesshoumaru and left the chambers.

Sesshoumaru led his pack out into the hall. He stopped at the reception desks.

"We will be in my office until the designated time."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Once the elevator doors closed behind them, Inuyasha and Shippo burst into laughter.

"Oh man. Did you see that bastard's face when he heard that Sess had the right to reject his challenge?"

Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Did he really think we were going to let Kagome fight? In her condition?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet. Kagome touched his arm as she watched the others walk out of the elevator.

"Is something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and smiled down at her.

"No. I was just thinking."

About what Kouro had said. It didn't make sense. A lot of what Kouro had said and done made no sense. Challenging Kagome made no sense at all. He knew she was pregnant. Therefore he knew that Kagome would not be allowed to fight. It was a puzzle. One he had less than an hour to solve. He took her hand.

It came as no surprise that Sesshoumaru had an office here. All of the council members did. But this hallway was quiet. There were no beings bustling around as there had been outside of Avion's office that day. There was also a reception desk outside of his office, where there had not been outside of Avion's . The demon sitting at that desk looked as though he had swallowed a lemon. Kagome stifled a giggle. What a perfect assistant for her mate.

"Good morning, my lord. Your brother and the others are inside waiting for you."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"See that we aren't disturbed."

"Of course, my lord."

His expression never changed. Kagome wondered if he ever smiled.

Once the door closed behind them, Sesshoumaru put up a barrier. The inside of his office was all dark wood and dark colors. It looked a lot like his company office. Intimidation seemed to be the word of the day wherever he had dealings with other beings. Kagome shook her head. She would definitely need to make some changes at home. Some of the darkness had to go. He had told her she could change anything she did not like and decorate as she pleased. Perhaps once the baby was born. Pup. She still had to get used to that. She lovingly stroked her abdomen.

Sesshoumaru led her to a comfortable chair before taking his own seat behind his desk. He folded his hands on the desk and looked at each of those present. Inuyasha was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Shippo occupied one end of the couch, and Kenta the other.

"Opinions."

"He's a fucking lunatic." Inuyasha pronounced.

"Total fruitcake." Shippo agreed.

"Which makes him very dangerous." Kenta offered.

"Then shouldn't we get him help?"

Four pair of eyes turned to stare at Kagome as if her mental state was in question too. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat back in his chair.

"We discussed this Kagome."

"But that was when the council had the decision and we couldn't interfere."

"Nothing has changed."

"Of course it has. You will be fighting him. Just knock him out and demand that he get help or something."

Inuyasha snorted.

"There aren't any loony bins for demons, Kagome."

Shippo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If he is insane, there is no cure. Insanity is rare in demons. I haven't heard of a case in over three hundred years."

Kagome processed what she had been told.

"But if there is no cure… And no facilities for their care… What happens to them?"

"They're put down. Like a rabid animal."

Her eyes began to tear up and Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha.

"What? You wanted me to lie to her?"

Sesshoumaru would have a talk with his brother later. For now he needed to calm his mate.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I understand your compassion. I also understand that these matters are handled quite differently in the human world. But consider a moment the consequences of a demon with no control over themselves. No matter the measures taken to contain them, an out of control demon would wreak havoc on the world. It is not something that the leaders of demon society would allow to happen."

"So there really isn't anything you can do?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Can't you…"

"Kagome. Remember the mindless, low level demons you killed in the past?"

She nodded slowly, knowing she wouldn't like what he was about to say."

"They had one objective. To kill and feed. They devastated entire villages. It was their survival instinct. Yet you fought and killed them to protect the humans. Imagine if those demons had been sentient. Powerful. With the ability to think and plan. But just as single-minded. Would you have been any less inclined to stop their rampage?"

Her voice was small.

"No."

"Then you understand why Kouro cannot be shown mercy? If he lives, you and I will never know a moment of peace. What of our pup? Would you worry over his safety every day for the rest of our lives?"

He could see the beginning of a sort of sad acceptance in her eyes. He got up and walked around the desk to her chair. He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. She looked up into his eyes.

"I need you to be ok with this, Kagome. I can't go into the arena with a clear head if I know that you don't support what I have to do."

She closed her eyes. She didn't need him worrying about what she thought. She needed him to concentrate on the fight. If he couldn't, it would give Kouro an advantage. One he would not hesitate to use. She resigned herself to the inevitable. Reaching out to grasp the hand stroking her cheek, she brought it to her lips and kissed the palm, then nuzzled it with her cheek.

"I don't like it… But I understand."

"Then you know what I must do?"

She nodded.

"That I will have to fight him to the death?"

He wanted to be absolutely sure she understood.

Again she nodded.

"I know."

He bent to kiss her softly.

Inuyasha snickered.

"Hey. Ya want us to leave you alone? There's probably enough time before the fight. If you're quick."

Sesshoumaru wondered if he had enough time to kill his brother as a warm up.

Kagome blushed and giggled.

Sesshoumaru straightened and went back to his desk.

"What do we know about Kouro's demonic powers?"

They spent the rest of the allotted hour discussing strategy. Kagome spent it thinking.

When they entered the arena, Kagome looked around. It looked somewhat like a small sports arena. The oval shaped floor was dirt covered. The ring around it resembled concrete, but she was sure it was much stronger. There were seats rising from the floor in rows, but only a few. It was clear that there were not a great many spectators to the events held here. She had been told it was mainly used for training. And any trials by combat were only witnessed by those involved.

The council members took their seats at one end of the arena. Shippo helped Kagome to a seat on the third row toward the center of the arena where they would have a better view. He didn't want her too close in case something went wrong. He sat down on one side of her and Inuyasha on the other. Kenta sat in the second row directly in front of Kagome. Sesshoumaru had left them at the entrance to the arena to enter another door leading to the arena floor.

Hataro sat a few seats away from them with his only retainer. He looked defeated already. Kagome wondered why his family had not come. Kouro was not his only child. And where was his mate? Shouldn't she be here to support her mate and her son? It didn't say much for the family, but it said a lot about where Kouro's attitude came from.

Dalos had found his way back in time. He took a seat next to Inuyasha.

"I have not seen my old friend battle in some time. Has he kept in shape?"

Inuyasha looked at the man as if he had grown two heads.

"This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about. What do you think?"

"Then I look forward to an entertaining spectacle."

Dalos chuckled. The brothers were so different. But somehow the same. One was brash and ill mannered, the other authoritative and composed. Both fiercely loyal to those who had earned it. And this human woman who had captured the inu's heart and melted the ice within was most intriguing. He had made sure to gather all of the information available about her before his arrival. There was not a lot of it. She was born to a family of priests and priestesses, but how was it that she was the Shikon miko? No one knew. But all did know of her importance to the lord of the west.

All attention was drawn to the arena floor where Sesshoumaru and Kouro stood waiting. Avion stood and waved them forward.

"Approach."

Once they stood in front of the council, Sesshoumaru bowed. Kouro did not, showing the council his lack of respect. Avion frowned in disapproval. Sesshoumaru had removed the upper layers of his kimono and stood only in his hakamas. Kouro had exchanged his clothing for a kimono, his street clothes being too confining for combat. He, however, was not bare chested.

Avion read the list of charges against Kouro. There was no reaction from Kouro at all.

"The accused has demanded his right to trial by combat. The challenged, being the pregnant mate of the inu lord before us has been replaced by a champion of her alpha's choosing. This council acknowledges the champion and has no objections. All will proceed according to demon law and custom. The guilt or innocence of the accused will be determined by combat. Said combat will continue until death, or the inability to fight has been established to this council's satisfaction. There are no restrictions on the combatants. All weapons, both physical and demonic are acceptable."

He turned to the spectators.

"Is the accused represented by his family and retainer?"

Hataro stood.

"He is."

"Very good. Is the challenged represented by his family and retainer?"

Inuyasha stood.

"You bet your ass he is."

Avion sighed in exasperation.

"Very well. We are ready to start the proceedings."

Avion raised his hands and a barrier shimmered into existence around the arena encompassing all within it.

"Are there any objections?"

Silence answered him.

"Then let the combat begin."

He took his seat just as Kouro lashed out with a kunai hoping to draw first blood. Sesshoumaru had been expecting it. He jumped back to avoid the strike and drew his sword. Kouro likely had multiple weapons hidden on his person. Nothing he couldn't counter though.

He still had no answers as to Kouro's state of mind, or his reason for revenge. It still made no sense. If he truly was insane, then how had it gone unnoticed until now? How had his family not known? He focused once again on the fight as Kouro sent a spray of ice needles his way. He blocked them with Bakusaiga.

Kagome gasped as she saw the razor sharp ice erupt from Kouro's hand.

"How does he have ice powers? No one said he was an ice demon."

Inuyasha didn't take his attention off the fight, but gave her the answer.

"He's a chameleon. Cold blooded. Some of them can manifest ice. Especially the more powerful ones."

"Oh. What else can they do?"

"It depends on the demon. The list of possibilities is too long. All of em are different."

She refused to worry. Sesshoumaru could handle anything that Kouro could throw at him. Just like he blocked the ice. She winced as Sesshoumaru had to dodge another attack. Well, maybe she was a little worried.

Sesshoumaru had finished analyzing Kouro's attacks. He was through with being on the defensive while he observed Kouro's style. Time to let the opponent know what he was really up against. He felt Bakusaiga pulse in his hands as he sent a wave of energy toward Kouro. It knocked the chameleon off his feet and slammed him into the wall. Kouro was back on his feet before Sesshoumaru reached him, a mist of freezing vapor obscuring Sesshoumaru's vision.

Sesshoumaru could not see Kouro. Nor could he sense him.

Inuyasha sat forward.

"Where'd the bastard go?"

Shippo was looking around the area he'd last been.

"I can't sense him at all."

Kenta shifted in his seat.

"He's a chameleon. He's blended with the surroundings. He's apparently very good at masking his aura too."

Sesshoumaru could still not get a sense of where Kouro had gone. He knew he was close. Just waiting for his chance to catch him off guard. He couldn't sense him, but he did sense the air displacement as the attack came seemingly out of nowhere. He leapt up, out of the way, and just narrowly missed being gutted like a fish. A thin line of blood appeared across his abdomen where Kouro had managed to slice him, though it was not deep.

Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand as she saw the blood of the wound. He allowed her the death grip on his hand. Sess had to figure out some way to know where the bastard was. He'd just barely dodged that last attack in time. If Kouro's weapon of choice had been a sword instead of a kunai…He curled his fingers around Kagome's hand to offer her some comfort.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. Hell, he's had worse from me."

She gave him a small smile.

"Not the same. You didn't really want him dead."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow in an unconscious imitation of his brother.

"Didn't I?"

Kouro disappeared again. Kagome held her breath.

Sesshoumaru once again lost track of his opponent. He sheathed his sword.

"What the hell is he doing?"

Inuyasha knew that Kouro would try to blindside his brother again. Why had he sheathed his sword?

Sesshoumaru waited. Once he felt the air displacement, he leapt high in the air and called forth his poison whip in a spinning arc. He felt it connect and couldn't contain a satisfied smirk. Got you. Kouro howled in pain and hit the ground. The acrid smell of charred flesh was heavy in the air.

Kouro stood up with a snarl and ripped off the tattered upper portion of his kimono.

Kagome was on her feet with a stifled scream.

"Inuyasha! Do you see it?"

He was on his feet too.

"How the fuck?"

Shippo put his arms around Kagome. She didn't know who was shaking worse.

"What do we do?"

"What can we do?"

"The council won't let us interfere, no matter what."

Inuyasha bowed his head.

"Sess is on his own."

With the upper portion of his body now devoid of covering, Kouro's motivation was clearly there for all to see. The scar on his back in the shape of a spider.

To be continued….


	68. Chapter 68

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 68

A/N: I apologize to my readers for the unusually long wait between updates. I spent some time in the hospital. I am out now so the next update will be out soon.

* * *

Kouro was facing Sesshoumaru as he stripped off the rags covering his upper torso, so the scar had not been revealed to Sesshoumaru. He had seen the reaction of his pack, but did not know the reason why they had all come to their feet. He was unhurt. He didn't have time to dwell on it as Kouro rushed him in a blind rage, a kunai now in each hand.

Kagome was in a panic.

"Inuyasha, we have to do something."

"There's nothing we can do. Not now."

"But…"

Shippo still held her, but his first reaction had subsided. He was now calmer. He was embarrassed that he had been shaking like a small kit. But then that's what he had been the last time he had seen Naraku or any of his incarnations. He supposed that his reaction had been instinctual.

"Kagome, you have to listen to me. This is a trial by combat. It doesn't matter what the reason is, no one is permitted to interfere. If we do, it will result in the council declaring forfeit. They will acknowledge Kouro as the victor and it will be up to him to decide if Sesshoumaru lives or dies. I don't think I have to tell you what his decision will be."

She sucked in a breath as tears welled up in her eyes..

"No. Isn't there anything we can do?"

Inuyasha was staring at something over her shoulder.

"Yeah. There is. We can get some fucking answers."

He rushed past her and had Hataro by the throat before anyone knew what he intended.

"How long has Naraku been controlling your son?"

Hataro sputtered, barely able to breathe.

"What do you mean? Naraku was killed centuries ago. At your own pack's hands."

"Yeah, well that scar on your son's back says different. Now answer my fucking question if you want to keep on living."

Kagome laid a gentle but firm hand on his arm.

"He needs to breathe to answer you. Please Inuyasha. We need his cooperation."

Inuyasha dropped the choking man and stepped back.

"Keh! You won't get him to cooperate. Not if Naraku is his ally."

Hataro's face was red with anger.

"How dare you? I would never align myself, and my house with that cursed spawn of evil. You know nothing!"

"Ok. So enlighten me. How is it that your son has the mark of Naraku on his back? Why does he keep ranting about revenge on someone who never harmed him?"

Hataro sat down heavily in his seat and ran a hand over his sweaty face.

"I don't know. He's been acting strange for a long time. Since his intended mate was murdered."

Kagome's eyes were sympathetic. She tried not to think about the battle going on as she sought information that could help her own mate.

"Will you answer some questions for us? If Naraku is controlling your son, there may be a way to free him."

Hataro nodded. It couldn't make matters worse.

"What do you want to know?"

She sat down beside him. She tried to hide her worry about her mate battling in the arena before her.

"Tell us when you first noticed the changes in your son. What was the first thing that seemed odd?"

He thought back.

"It was after Shieru was buried. They were so in love. It was an arranged marriage, like most marriages of the time. But they were fortunate enough to find real love. She had come to live with us, as was the custom, six months before the formal ceremony. They decided to wait until the ceremony to mate. Kouro wanted to mate her immediately. She convinced him to wait. She was certain that she would conceive during their mating. She wanted the formal ceremony completed before she conceived his heir. He agreed. To please her. There was nothing he would not do for her. She was just as devoted to him.

"Then came the day we were told the humans marched on our lands. I called the forces of the south to meet them, Kouro and I in the lead. It was a diversion. The true objective had been a strike against the unprotected fortress. The cowards killed noble and servant alike. Women and children. They did not care."

"Once Kouro and I realized the truth, we left our soldiers behind as we sped home in the hope of saving our family. We found the fortress in flames, the humans long gone, and the weeping of the few who managed to live through the nightmare. I can't say I was lucky. Luck had nothing to do with it. The gods themselves had to have had a hand in the outcome. My mate and children were alive. All of them. Most of the family's personal servants survived as well. It was a miracle with so many dead and dying."

He paused. He seemed to be reliving it as if he were still seeing the carnage.

"The gods had not shown Kouro the same mercy. Shieru was not with the survivors. No one had seen her since the escape from the fortress. She had stopped to help one of the elderly servants. The girl was too kind-hearted for her own good. It's what killed her. Kouro was frantic. I ordered him to assist the family. We had to move them to a safer place. In case the humans returned. He refused and went in search of Shieru."

"He was gone for hours. When he returned, he was carrying her lifeless body. She'd been alive when he found her, but she didn't live long enough to get help. I could describe her condition, but I won't. It is not something you would wish to know. Suffice it to say that she had been tortured before she was left for dead."

"I think he began to go a little insane then. When he realized she was gone and there was no way to bring her back. We had so many to bury. It took three days to take care of all of them. Kouro sat with Shieru, never leaving her side until the burial. After that, he disappeared."

"It was much later that I heard word of his whereabouts. I had given him time to grieve. But now it was time to come home. We had done our mourning. It was time to rebuild. I found him in a cave that had survived the collapse of Mt. Hakurei."

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha slammed a fist through the back of one of the seats.

"You found him at Mt. Hakurei?"

Hataro nodded, not seeing any significance.

"When I found him, it was clear that he had tried to end his life. But the wounds he inflicted had been healed, almost as if someone refused to allow him to die. His body was barely recognizable as my son. He had not eaten since before the attack on the fortress. He was lying in something. I'm not quite sure what it was, or how to describe it. It looked like pieces of flesh for lack of a better description. I pulled him out of it. The substance was everywhere. In his ears, his nose, his mouth. Almost as if he were drowning in it. I cleared it out as best I could, all the while my son only stared at me with dead eyes. It was two days before his eyes cleared of the glassy stare and he knew who I was. It was as if a sleeper had awakened from a dream."

Hataro ran a hand down his face.

"He was my son, but he wasn't. I know that doesn't make sense. His attitude changed completely. He voiced his hatred for the whole of the human race. Then he vowed revenge on the ones who had taken his life away from him. His ramblings were never quite lucid and I attributed it to his grief. I told myself he would get better in time. And he did. Until word came to us that the lord of the west was mating a human."

Kagome turned fearful eyes to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"The flesh of the demons that Naraku used to regenerate his body. There was a lot of it left after he reappeared in his new body. I thought it had been destroyed when Mt. Hakurei collapsed."

Shippo nodded.

"He must have left some of his essence in the unused flesh."

Inuyasha scowled and clenched his fists.

"So… What? This shit just lay around for years until it found some poor fucker to latch onto?"

His anger had not lessened with the explanation. If anything, it had grown worse.

"How is that even possible? Naruku is dead. Died years before the humans began their conquest of the demon world. How was there enough of him left in those lumps of demon flesh to possess somebody?"

Shippo was thinking, his mind working furiously to come up with a solution.

"Naraku was born from the merging of a great many low level demons and the human thief Onigumo. Even if low level, there had to be some individual traces of the demons that remained. If that was transferred to the flesh, then there could well be some of the original consciousness that remained. It would explain why it took centuries for it to become dominant over Kouro."

"So, you're saying that this thing, whatever it is, was dormant inside Kouro, growing in power until it could successfully take over? Biding its time until the right moment when it could get revenge for Naraku's death?"

"That's essentially what I am saying Kagome."

Inuyasha was never one to catch on quickly to complicated situations.

"Is this thing Naraku or isn't it?"

Shippo shook his head.

"I don't know. It could just be an incarnation. But I do know that it is just as deadly. And we have to find a way for Sesshoumaru to defeat it. The council might listen to us, but not in time to help Sesshoumaru."

Kenta had been quiet while they discussed the new developments. He had been watching the battle still raging in the arena. After seeing a particularly vicious blow landed by Sesshoumaru, he had to ask them.

"Did it never occur to any of you that Sesshoumaru might not need any help?"

As one, they turned their attention back to the battle raging in the arena. Sesshoumaru did indeed appear to have the upper hand in the battle. Kouro, it seemed, was tiring quickly. His attacks were slower, less focused, more random. Sesshoumaru's poison whip lashed out again, bringing Kouro to his knees.

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding. Maybe the remnants of Naraku that had somehow survived the collapse of Mt. Hakurei were not as strong as they feared. Perhaps all the years they lay dormant in the cave had weakened them even further. Whatever the reason, it was beginning to look as if she had worried for nothing. Her mate would prevail. She only hoped they would be able to find a way to remove the possessive influence from Kouro without killing him. He had fallen victim to Naraku through no fault of his own. She refused to lose even one more being to Naraku's evil.

Before she could think of a way to get Sesshouaru's attention without it being seen as interference by the council, Kouro pitched forward into the dirt and lay still. Sesshoumaru's breathing was somewhat labored as he stared down at his opponent. He could now see what had upset his pack. The spider shaped scar across Kouro's back. His eyes sought Kagome's and he could feel the distress in her aura now that he was no longer focused on his fight.

Avion rose from his seat.

"It is clear to this council that the challenger is unable to continue the fight, though he lives still. Victory is yours Sesshoumaru. Kouro's fate is in your hands. Will you execute him for his crimes against your house, or show him mercy?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kouro. His choice… For him there was no choice to be made. His mate, however… He looked back to her. She was chewing on her lower lip, her eyes pleading with him. He sighed. He could always kill him later if they were unable to find a way to purge the spider from his body. He faced the council.

"This Sesshoumaru has determined there are extenuating circumstances to the crimes committed against my house. Therefore, Kouro's life will be spared. As long as he values the mercy he has received this day. If he should ever again threaten what belongs to this Sesshoumaru, then his life will be forfeit. Without the formality of a trial."

Avion nodded.

"This council acknowledges your decision and recognizes your right to protect what is yours. If there are any objections to this trial and its outcome, this council will now hear them."

Silence was his answer. Hataro knew how close he had come to losing his heir. He also knew he owed Sesshoumaru's mercy to the miko who still stood beside him. His hatred of humans died a little more as he realized this. She could have demanded blood. A demoness would have. But not only did she not demand his son's death, her compassion ensured that the demon lord who had every right to take his vengeance, did not do so. He stood and faced Avion.

"As lord of the southern house, I acknowledge the outcome of the trial by combat. My son has been defeated and I thank the lord of the west for granting him mercy."

As Avion and the council wrapped up the rest of the formalities, Hataro bowed to Kagome.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome. I know I owe my son's life to you."

She smiled at him.

"Now we need to figure out how to get whatever it is that's possessing him, out of his body."

Sesshoumaru made a graceful leap across the arena to land beside his mate. She let out a startled squeak before folding her arms around him. She then pushed him back and began examining him for wounds. Most were already beginning to heal. He had the one deep one across his abdomen. She let her power out and in moments it was sealed.

They felt the barrier around the training area lower signaling that the proceedings were indeed over and they could leave.

Inuyasha punched his brother in the shoulder.

"Congratulations on your win. Not that it was ever in question. Let's get outta here. I'm starved."

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"There are matters that still need to be attended to. As long as he remains under Naraku's influence, Kagome will never be safe."

He glanced down at his mate.

"You wanted me to spare his life. I assume you have a solution in mind?"

"Actually, I haven't given it a lot of thought."

He arched a brow. She flushed.

"Well, I kind of had other things on my mind at the time, you know."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah. Like leaving here a widow."

"Inuyasha. Sit boy!"

He flinched. It had been a very long time since he had been freed of the subjugation beads, but the words still brought unpleasant memories of pain and humiliation. His ears flattened to his head.

"Jeez. No sense of humor."

Shippo laughed at his whipped puppy look.

"Pity she took them off. That was always good for a laugh."

"Bite it, runt."

Shippo snorted.

"I think I've been taller than you for a couple of centuries now."

Sesshoumaru interrupted before they could get a good start.

"Can we get back to the business at hand? I believe our first concern should be restraining him until we can extract whatever it is that Naraku left behind."

A stirring in the arena behind them gained the group's attention. Shippo gulped.

"Guys, I don't think extracting it is going to be a problem."

As one, they looked on in shock as Kouro's body shook. Silently stared in morbid fascination as several dark, hairy appendages burst forth from the unconscious being's back. The body lifted from the arena as the appendages bent at joints and touched the ground. It came as no surprise to those watching that there were eight of them.

Hataro was on his feet struggling against the hands that held him fast. His son had been spared only to be torn apart by whatever it was forcing its way out of his body. He watched in horror as his son's body shook violently as it spit this… creature into the world as a mother giving birth.

The other council members had left as soon as the outcome of the battle had been formally determined. Only Avion remained to witness the scene unfolding. He joined the group.

"What does this mean, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't take his eyes off of Kouro. His reply was grim.

"Naraku."

Dalos folded his arms over his chest.

"With the barrier down, I was able to call my attendants. They will arrive shortly. What is the plan?"

Inuyasha snorted.

"We fucking kill it. That's the plan."

Sesshoumaru glared at him before answering.

"We will need to incapacitate it so that Kagome can safely purify it. She does not have her bow. I will not allow her to be put in danger by getting close to it before we have rendered it immobile."

Dalos nodded then turned to the miko.

"The bow is your weapon of choice?"

"Yes. I have other skills, but the bow is what I am best with."

She looked over to her overprotective mate and sighed.

"It is also the only distance weapon I am able to use with complete accuracy."

Dalos closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them, he nodded to Kagome.

"You will have a bow as soon as my attendants get here. Is there anything else you will need?"

Sesshoumaru interrupted them.

"We are out of time."

Kouro's body was flung to the side. It landed in a heap against the far wall of the arena.

The spider was flexing restlessly in the center of the arena, its mandibles snapping and poison dripping from them. Sesshoumaru leaped over the rail to land in the arena, Bakusaiga already drawn. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and landed beside his brother. The others followed them.

Kenta looked up. He strained his neck looking up and whistled.

"That is one big ass spider," he muttered.

He summoned a fireball in both hands and hurled them at the spider. They bounced harmlessly off of the body.

Inuyasha smirked at the dragon as he launched his adamant barrage, the attack least likely to bring the building down on them. He had learned a little restraint over the years after all. The attack only served to send all of them into defensive postures as the adamant shards also bounced off the spider without penetrating.

"Just fucking great. This thing is armor plated."

Sesshoumaru was a blur of movement as he slashed at a leg with Bakusaiga. His strategy, as always, was simple and energy efficient. Take out the legs, it couldn't move. Do it with Bakusaiga, and they couldn't regenerate. Sound strategy, but ineffective all the same. The blade failed to make even a small cut in the skin of the monster.

He leaped back as the head turned his way and the mandibles snapped at him and sheathed his sword. He flicked his wrist as his poison whip lashed out. He didn't really expect it to penetrate the armor either, but he wouldn't dismiss the possibility without testing it. He was therefore not disappointed when his theory proved correct.

"We have to find its weak spot. Kagome's arrows will have no more effect on the armored skin than our weapons."

Inuyasha leaped out of the way of the spider's sudden attack on him and landed next to his brother.

"Ya think? How about you come up with something I don't already know. Like a plan, maybe?"

Kagome stood watching the battle. She wanted to help them so badly, but couldn't. Not in her condition. Not even considering Sesshoumaru's sure anger if she were to try, she would never forgive herself if something happened to their pup. Where was the bow she had been promised? At least with it she could aid in the battle from a safe distance.

Hataro sat beside her, his head in his hands. He had been like his since his son fell. She felt sorry for him. In the beginning he had not been a very nice person, but he had not done anything to deserve this. No one deserved to watch their child die. She glanced at the wall where Kouro's body lay. It was slight. So slight she thought she was mistaken. She stared. Waiting. There. Again. She was right. She shook Hataro.

"He's alive."

Hataro looked up at her with anguished eyes.

"He's alive. We have to get to him."

Hataro looked over to his son. There was movement. His son was moving. He looked to the battle in the arena, just yards from his son. They had to get him away from the battle, before he was trampled, or a stray attack… He grabbed Kagome's arm.

"We can go around. Stay in the stands. Come on."

Kagome nodded and followed him. She hoped they could get to Kouro without drawing attention to themselves. She knew that her mate would be angry, but now that she knew Kouro was not in control of the things he had done… She couldn't let an innocent suffer. She couldn't let the man pulling her along lose his son. Not if she could prevent it.

As they neared the place where Kouro lay, she took a moment to glance at the battle. And wished she hadn't…

To be continued….


	69. Chapter 69

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 69

Shippo remembered all of the times he had wished he was old enough and strong enough to really join the battle against Naraku. They had all protected him back then. When all he wanted was to be able to protect them. Protect her. His mother. The only mother he really remembered. Now here he was wishing that Naraku could be left in the distant past.

The spider hanyou did not belong here. Not in this era. Where demons were at peace. Both with each other and the humans who were blissfully unaware of their existence. If they failed to stop this creature, whether it was truly Naraku or only an incarnation, then all was lost. The world as they had come to know it, indeed had helped to shape over the centuries, would change. The humans would suddenly have to acknowledge the stories that they told only to frighten children were real. That demons were real. And lived among them.

There would be widespread panic. There would be chaos. There would be bloodshed. The extermination wars would begin all over again. The humans in their unreasonable fear would seek once again to destroy that which they did not understand. His mother would suffer for her association with them, her love for them. He could not allow that to happen. So failure was not an option. He was now old enough. He was now strong enough. He would protect her this time. He drew his sword and charged the spider.

Shippo's mind barely registered the other failed attempts to pierce the spider's skin with weapons. His blade was a mystical blade. Imbued with kitsune magic. Its attacks affected multiple planes of reality. Old Totousai had forged the sword at Sesshoumaru's request, but it had been customized for Shippo's kitsune nature. He had been required to stay with Totousai until the blade was completed.

The old sword smith had extracted a fang from him for the blade. He had then proceeded to fade in and out of several dimensions as he forged the blade. Once it was nearly complete, he had Shippo engulf it in his foxfire. Foxfire, which to Shippo's amazement, burned for nearly a month before extinguishing itself. The result was a weapon that physically existed in several dimensions simultaneously and was capable of magical energy attacks. So Shippo attacked with a reasonable expectation that his weapon would succeed in drawing the spider's blood.

He took advantage of the spider's focus on another and quickly scored a slash to the left of the head. Between the head and one of the legs. The blade surrounded by blue foxfire penetrated the skin and left a deep gash. The creature let out a high pitched scream of pain. Smirking in victory, Shippo did not see the leg that lashed out at its attacker.

Shippo was sent flying. His body impacted the arena wall and slid down to the ground. He shook his head, a little dazed from the blow. Before he could rise, the spider let loose a stream of webbing, pinning him to the wall with threads that felt like steel bands. As they tightened, he felt his chest constrict and breathing became difficult. He heard Kagome scream his name.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's scream to see that she was not where they had left her. What the hell did she think she was doing? Inuyasha followed her panicked stare and leaped to the kitsune's aid. It only took a moment for Tetsusaiga to cut through the webbing. Shippo fell to his knees and drew a few ragged breaths before air began to flow normally into his starved lungs.

"Thanks."

"Pay attention, squirt. Kagome would never forgive me if I let something happen to you."

"Yeah. Kiss my…"

Avion threw up a wall of earth to block the stream of webbing.

"It looks like the lad's weapon is the only one that can cut through this thing's hide. We need to give him enough cover to attack."

Dalos hurled a water sphere at the spider's head, effectively stopping the stream of webbing for the time being.

"Yes, he wounded it. But the wound is already healed. He can't inflict severe enough damage to take it down."

Kenta dodged a thrashing leg.

"We need to find a way to keep it from healing itself. If only my lord's Bakusaiga could cut it."

Shippo shook off his dizziness. An idea was forming. He needed another minute or two to clear his thoughts.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Her kit was safe. For now at least. She looked back and Hataro was gone. He'd moved on when she had stopped, afraid her scream had drawn the spider's attention to their attempt to reach Kouro.

Hataro had reached Kouro. She quickly caught up. Kouro was barely moving, still groggy and incoherent. Hataro put his son over his shoulder and Kagome followed as he carried him back to the other side of the arena. Away from the battle.

Kagome was not entirely certain that had been a good idea. They still did not know if Kouro had been freed from Naraku's influence with the emergence of the spider. If he had not, then she and Hataro would be in danger when Kouro regained consciousness. She was prepared to purify the southern heir if necessary. She would not hesitate to protect her pup. She realized if it became necessary to her pup's survival, that she was prepared to purify the southern lord as well.

Hataro laid his son down. Kagome knelt beside him. He had ceased moving, but his breathing was strong and sure. Although he showed no signs of regaining consciousness anytime soon, he did not appear to be in any danger. The wound from the 'birthing' had already sealed. It was little more than a raised scar now.

Hataro studied his son's features.

"Will he be alright?"

Kagome laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"He seems fine. His life is in no danger now."

"Is he my son again?"

"We won't know until he wakes up. All we can do now is wait."

He nodded and returned his attention to his son, while Kagome returned hers to her mate and family.

Shippo was still a little groggy, but he had to get to Sesshoumaru. He stood, unsteady at first, then he steadied himself.

"Inuyasha, keep that thing busy. I have a plan. I need to get to Sesshoumaru."

"Ok. Hang on. I'll send him to you."

Sesshoumaru was still having no success. His attacks were all deflected off the spider's armored hide. Avion's earth elemental powers were keeping the thing off balance, but all it was doing was limiting the effectiveness of the creature's attacks. A sound defensive strategy, but they needed offensive tactics that worked. He wondered briefly where Dalos' subordinates were and the bow he had promised for Kagome. Not that it would do any good until they found a way to pierce the cursed thing's armored hide.

Kenta had even taken advantage of Dalos' water attacks against the creature to maneuver under the spider to stab at the normally soft underbelly. He learned in a most painful manner that the skin underneath was as tough as the rest of it. Shippo's sword was the only weapon that had managed to penetrate, but it had not been enough. The creature healed too quickly.

Inuyasha appeared at his brother's side.

"Shippo needs you man. He's got a plan."

Sesshoumaru left his position to Inuyasha and leaped to the kitsune's side.

"What do you have?"

Shippo had recovered his equilibrium. He watched the spider and its movements as he spoke.

"My sword can cut it, but it heals too fast. Your sword can prevent it from healing, but can't penetrate. If we work together, we can hurt it. We have a few seconds before my cut will heal. With your speed, you can use Bakusaiga to keep the wound I make from healing."

"Let's test your theory. Make a run down its left side. Take out all the legs. I will mirror your attack. If you are correct, then the legs will not be able to regenerate."

"Got it."

"Be warned. I will be right on your heels. If you falter, you will be injured."

Injured? Right. More like dead meat.

"I understand. I will not stop until I have cleared the legs."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Shippo took a deep breath, his sword ready.

"Now."

He took off at a run. He could feel Sesshoumaru right behind him. He had never been a clumsy fox. He hoped his luck held.

Sesshoumaru adjusted his speed to the kit's, staying right behind him. He drew Bakusaiga as they reached the spider.

Inuyasha and the others suspended their attacks as they watched Shippo take out the spider's left legs. Sesshoumaru making the same cuts a mere second later.

Once the final leg was cut, Shippo veered off to the left before skidding to a stop. Sesshoumaru came to a graceful halt beside him. They watched as the spider dropped to the ground. Shippo couldn't stop the victorious yell from erupting.

"Oh yeah! We did it!"

Sesshoumaru was more reserved.

"We have yet to determine if we successfully prevented regeneration."

His reserve was justified as the spider quaked and new legs sprouted quickly. Shippo was sure he had been right. What happened?

"Damn it. That should have worked."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"It did work. Look closely at the new legs. They did not regenerate from the old. They emerged from a new area entirely."

"What good does that do us? If we take them out again, they just grow from somewhere else?"

"It gives us a starting point, kit."

He sheathed Bakusaiga and rejoined the forward battle. Shippo followed.

Avion was the sole voice of encouragement.

"It was a valiant effort, lads. Something we can build on."

Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Indeed."

His mind had been working through various scenarios since Shippo had first voiced his idea. There were many possibilities. Most played out as failures in Sesshoumaru's mind as he ran the simulations. He kept coming back to one in particular. He could find no tactical flaws, no matter how many times, no matter how many ways he ran it. It was sound. But while he could find no tactical errors, it posed a potential risk to the persons executing the maneuver.

"Dalos, where are your subordinates?"

Dalos closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes and offered a grim smile.

"They ran into a minor difficulty. Security did not want to let them pass. They should be arriving any moment. I have instructed them to deliver the bow into your mate's hands before they join the battle."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Now all he had to do was decide on the best way to execute his plan.

Kagome looked around when she felt the unfamiliar energy signatures approaching. She gasped in surprise as a bow and quiver were thrust into her hands before the speeding figures landed in the arena beside their ruler, the sea king Dalos. They bowed only slightly as they pulled weapons and joined the battle.

Once the newcomers had arrived, Sesshoumaru pulled Shippo to the side.

"Follow me. I have a plan, but I need to speak with Kagome."

He looked to his brother. Inuyasha made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Go. We got this. Just figure something out. We're burnin energy and gettin nowhere."

Sesshoumaru and Shippo made their way to Kagome's side. She was waiting for them.

"Have you found a weak spot yet? If your weapons aren't getting through, then mine won't either. I don't have kitsune magic at my disposal."

Sesshoumaru pulled her close and nuzzled her hair.

"Actually miko, you do."

"Huh? Since when?"

Shippo was puzzled too. Then the light went on.

"You're thinking of a three prong attack, aren't you?"

"Yes. It can work. But it will take split second timing on all our parts."

Kagome shook her head.

"I don't follow you. What are you planning?"

"Shippo's sword can penetrate the skin. Bakusaiga can prevent the wound from closing. You saw the results when we worked together to sever the legs."

"Yes, but they just grew back in another place."

"We won't be going for limbs this time. Shippo will open a gash on its back. I will make the same cut to prevent the wound from closing. Then you will fire your arrow into the wound and purify it."

Kagome smiled at her mate.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the smartest person I know?"

"Hn. There is a danger though."

Shippo frowned.

"It's foolproof. What can go wrong?"

"We have already seen the almost instantaneous regeneration powers of this creature. While the wound itself cannot close, that does not prevent it from growing skin to cover the wound from another area. That means that our attacks must be in precise order. And employ the utmost speed. We will both of a necessity be very close when the purifying arrow hits its mark. If our timing is off even a fraction of a second…"

"Oh gods. Then I could purify you both."

She turned terrified eyes to her mate.

"I can't do this. I can't take the chance that…"

Sesshoumaru tilted her chin up none too gently. He needed to get through to her. He could not afford to coddle her. This could be their only chance.

"You will listen to me, miko. You can do this. You will do this. You have no choice. You are the only one who can."

"No. Someone else…"

"There is no one else. There are no other mikos in this time. Will you let this creature loose on the world because of your fear and insecurity? That does not sound like my stubborn mate."

She looked at him through watery eyes.

"I can't lose you."

"You forget miko. We are mated. Your powers accepted me when we joined. You cannot purify me."

"But I can still hurt you."

"I have been injured before. I will recover."

"But Shippo…"

"He will be in front of me and further from the arrow."

Shippo got her attention.

"You can do this. I trust you, Mother."

The firm conviction is his voice. His faith in her... She closed her eyes and nodded once. Then she swiped a hand across her eyes.

"Alright. Let's do this. And you better be faster than you have ever been in your lives. Because if I end up purifying either one of you, then I'll never forgive you."

Sesshoumaru moved his hand from her chin to stroke her cheek.

"It goes without saying that I have faith in you as well. If not, I would not have suggested such a course of action."

He leapt back into the arena with Shippo in his wake.

Kagome sighed. No pressure, huh?

She nocked an arrow and waited while Sesshoumaru relayed the plan to the others. She would have only seconds to aim and release. She thought about how her poor aim had once shattered the Shikon no Tama. How she had struggled to improve her skills so that nothing like that ever happened again. Over time she had become an expert marksman. She hoped her skills did not fail her now. Not when she had so much riding on them.

Sesshoumaru explained his plan while Kenta and Dalos' subordinates kept the spider busy. They were all in agreement.

"You will need to distance yourselves. The kit and I are the only ones who will risk this."

Avion and Dalos looked at each other with a silent nod of understanding.

"You will not bear the burden alone, lad. We can ease the way for you."

"How so?"

"Dalos and his people will use their water abilities to muddy the ground beneath the thing. I will create a wall of earth underneath it to unbalance it. With the creature on its side and unable to find purchase in the mud, it will give your mate a clearer target."

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, then turned back to his brother.

"If this should fail, if I am incapacitated, you will take Kagome far from here. I want her and my pup safe."

"You won't fail. But I will agree if it will ease your mind."

"Thank you. Are you ready, kit?"

"As I'll ever be."

The sea dwellers had made the ground beneath the spider a muddy mess. The creature was already having trouble remaining upright when Avion raised his hands and a spike of earth flew upward on the spiders right side. It flipped over on its side. With the earthen wall keeping its right legs from reaching the ground and the mud keeping the left ones from finding the leverage it needed to get up, it was trapped. It flailed wildly.

Avion laid a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"It's up to you lads now."

Shippo drew his sword and readied himself. Sesshoumaru drew Bakusaiga and turned to meet the eyes of his mate across the arena. He would be taking her home in a few minutes. He conveyed all of his faith and trust in the gaze he bestowed upon her before nodding and turning back to the task at hand. Kagome raised her bow and took aim, waiting for her opening.

They stood ready. Shippo was anxious. Sesshoumaru's voice was low.

"Move as if the hounds of hell are on your heels, kit. I will not slow down. Before I allow my mate to live with the guilt of your purification on her conscience, I will live with her hatred for killing you myself. Is that clear?"

Shippo gulped and nodded.

"I think the hounds of hell are less motivating than having you in that position, Sesshoumaru."

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Whenever you are ready."

Shippo gave an assessing look at the spider, choosing his path before disappearing in a blinding blur. Sesshoumaru followed instantly. Kagome tracked their progress down her bow. Sighting just behind Sesshoumaru. She couldn't afford to doubt herself. Their lives depended on it.

Shippo stuck his sword into the spider just behind its head. He raked a path down its back until he ran out of spider. The sword came free with a pop and he felt himself propelled further at an increased speed. The spider screamed its pain, thrashing even more wildly than before.

Sesshoumaru inserted Bakusaiga at the exact place that the kit had started his slash. He ran behind the kit until he had come to the end of the wound. He had only seconds to get the kit as far away from the spider as he could.

Kagome waited until the last second to fire. Trusting her mate to get Shippo clear of the spider, she fired midway through their run. She could see the spider's skin beginning to compensate for the open wound. Her arrow reached the spider just as Sesshoumaru finished his attack.

In a blinding flash of pink miko energy, the arrow hit its mark. It sank into the open wound and the creature seemed to burn from the inside. The spider writhed and convulsed before it exploded into dust. A pink particle cloud rained down on the arena, the only trace of the menace they had fought.

Kagome's eyes sought her mate and her kit. They were standing at the far end of the arena. Hale and whole. Thank the gods. She dropped her bow and sank into one of the seats. Her legs trembling and unable to support her. It was over. They had won. Once again the gods had been on their side. Or maybe they just really, really hated Naraku.

Sesshoumaru didn't wait for the congratulations from the other fighters. He went straight for his mate. She looked up at him as he reached for her hand.

"Let's go home."

She nodded and took his hand.

"Yes. Please."

It was all she managed to get out before collapsing, exhausted into his arms. He scooped her up gently and made his way to the exit.

To be continued….


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: I apologize for the really late update. Long story short, my comp croaked. Cost more to repair than replace. Of course my husband and sons said I could use theirs til I could get a new one. But they don't write, so no word on theirs, and I couldn't remember who I loaned my MS Office software to. So, new comp, found my software. I'm baaack! On to the story.

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 70

Kagome laid her head on her mate's broad shoulder. She always felt so safe in his arms. Protected. And loved. They had almost reached the door when her tired thoughts remembered...

"Sesshoumaru, stop."

"We are going home."

"Yes, but not just yet. We have to check on Kouro. He's alive, but he was still unconscious. I have to know if he's alright."

"Hn. You show compassion for the fool that tried to kill you and this Sesshoumaru. His condition is of no concern to me. You are tired. I will take you home so that you can rest."

"It wasn't his fault. He was possessed. He didn't know what he was doing."

"You seem so sure of that."

She turned pleading eyes on him.

"Please?"

He sighed, unable to resist those eyes.

"Very well."

He turned around and carried her back to where Hataro still knelt next to his son. A healer had been called and she was rising to her feet from her examination when they approached.

"He does not appear to have suffered any damage from the possession. He is merely unconscious. Probably just the strain of the separation from the entity. He should come around shortly, my lord."

Hataro nodded, happy his son was unhurt. But still uncertain if his son would truly be his son when he awoke. He would find out soon if the low groan that came from his son was any indication.

Kouro's eyes fluttered open. He took in his surroundings before his gaze settled on his father.

"Where am I, Father? What is this strange dwelling? How did I come to be here?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember finding a cave for shelter from the rain."

He glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"And why is the western lord holding a miko in his arms?"

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly to Hataro.

"We will be taking our leave now. My mate only wished to inquire about your son's condition. It would seem that you have a lot to tell him."

Kouro looked confused.

"Mate? The western lord has taken a mate? A human miko? Father?"

Hataro laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"There have been many changes since the time you remember. We will talk once I have taken you home. Your mother has been worried."

He looked up to Sesshoumaru.

"I owe you my thanks Sesshoumaru. You and Lady Kagome. You have given me back my son."

Sesshoumaru had already begun walking to the door, but Kagome called out over his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Lord Hataro."

Everyone else was waiting for them outside the arena. Dalos and his attendants were preparing to leave.

Dalos bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"We must return to our home. Know that our alliance is still strong. You have only to call and we will stand with you against any foe."

Sesshoumaru gave a small bow to his ally. He still held Kagome.

"The same applies to you. The west will come to your aid if called."

Dalos inclined his head.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome. You are indeed as powerful as they say. With the mingling of your blood, the western line shall remain strong."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I am honored by your words. Have a pleasant journey home."

She wasn't sure if she should address him as lord, or as your majesty. So she didn't use either. She did not want to offend him or embarrass her mate. She would ask Sesshoumaru later.

The elevator opened and he walked into it, followed by his attendants. He winked at her, a smirk on his face.

"Dalos will do."

Kagome stared after him, mouth agape, as the doors closed

"Did he just read my mind?"

Seeshoumaru chuckled.

"I've often wondered myself if he has that ability."

Avion clapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder.

"I am very pleased by the events of today. Your father would be proud. He always knew you would make a fine lord. I know that you didn't always understand his motives, but he wanted nothing more than to mold you into the lord he knew you could become. And the times it seemed that he didn't care at all about you, were the times he loved you the most."

He turned toward the arena, leaving Sesshoumaru to once again ponder a subject he had thought long since laid to rest.

His thoughts were interrupted when the elevator doors opened. He stepped into it, turning carefully so that he did not bump his mate.

"Let's go home."

He did not set Kagome down until they reached the car. He placed her gently onto the seat and climbed in beside her. Once everyone was inside, Tsukuda pulled out into traffic. Sesshoumaru opened his phone.

"Hideki, we are on our way home. Have the doctor there when we arrive."

He closed the phone and slipped it back in his pocket before pulling Kagome into his arms.

"Sleep mate. We will be home soon."

"I don't need the doctor, Sesshoumaru. I will be fine."

"Nevertheless, you will see him."

She sighed at his over protectiveness, but closed her eyes as he commanded. It was pointless to argue with him when he was like this, and she really was tired.

Her even breathing told him she was asleep almost immediately. He had become concerned over her exhaustion. It happened every time she used her miko energy. No matter how little she used, it drained her. She had briefly put up a barrier and fired one arrow. Even with the pup's drain on her energy, she should not have been exhausted to the point of collapse. Before the day was over, he would know the reason why. And what could be done about it.

The ride home had been relatively silent. Sesshoumaru quietly worried about the reason for Kagome's fatigue. After relaying his concerns about his mate's health to the others, they too had begun a brooding contemplation.

As expected, the doctor had arrived before them. He was waiting for them in the living room. Sesshoumaru paused only to bid him follow before climbing the stairs to his bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and stroked her cheek.

"Wake up Kagome. The doctor is here to examine you."

She stirred and raised herself on an elbow.

"I'm really fine, Sesshoumaru. I just need some rest."

"Which you will receive in abundance. After the examination. I will be right here with you."

She raised an eyebrow, reminiscent of her mate.

"You're staying?"

The doctor paused at this declaration. He had never remained during an examination before. He was aware of the reason for the lord's reluctance, even though they had never discussed it.

"Are you sure, my lord? This won't take very long. I can give you my report after I am finished."

"I will stay."

The determined tone left no room for argument. He would be staying.

The doctor nodded and reached for the door.

"Very well. I will step out while my lady disrobes. Let me know when she is ready."

He closed the door behind him. Kagome got up to undress. Sesshoumaru summoned every ounce of control he possessed in preparation for the ordeal to come. He had concerns and he would have them addressed.

Kagome undressed quickly. She wondered why Sesshoumaru was insisting on staying while the doctor examined her. She knew he was still struggling with his possessive nature. Was he testing his control? She knew he wanted to be present for the birth, but she didn't think he was ready to watch another male touch her so intimately. At least not without the distraction of the pup being born. She hoped she would not need to find a new doctor after the exam. She kind of liked this one.

She climbed into the bed and covered herself with the sheet. Sesshoumaru opened the door to let the doctor in. He had already dismissed Kagome's maid. The fewer beings to witness his possible loss of control the better.

The doctor was mindful of the danger involved with touching the mate of the powerful inu lord. He was careful to explain everything he was doing and the reason for it. Before he did it. He hoped that his lord's control was as rigid as it was rumored to be. He moved to the other side of the bed before beginning his examination. So that his lord would have a better view of what he was doing. And the fact that it put the bed and his lady between them was an added bonus.

Inuyasha stretched his aching muscles and fell onto the couch. Shippo took the opposite end, while Kenta claimed the chair across from them.

Inuyasha gave a tired sigh.

"Man, I'm glad that's over with."

Shippo nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe after all these years we had to fight something that Naraku left behind."

"I thought we got rid of that fucker long ago."

"I wonder if he left anything else?"

"Keh. If he did, we'll just kick its ass too."

Shippo laughed. It was easy to be so cavalier about it now, but that spider had been a tough opponent. He hated to think that there might be others out there. But with Naraku, anything was possible. No matter how many times they thought they had killed him in the past, he always managed to come back. He was like a bad penny. Always turning up.

Inuyasha looked up as one of the maids passed the open doorway.

"Could you bring us some snacks, please? I don't know about you guys, but I'm a little hungry."

Shippo nodded.

"Yeah. I could eat."

The maid came further into the room.

"Of course, my lord. What would you like?"

Before he could answer, Shippo recognized her.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you Kagome's maid?"

"Yes my lord."

Shippo frowned. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to like this. Her presence here meant that the doctor was alone with Kagome.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs? With Kagome while the doctor examines her?"

She shook her head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said I didn't need to stay and dismissed me."

Shippo paled.

"Where is Sesshoumaru now?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"He's not…"

She blinked. Was something wrong?

"My lord is upstairs."

They all paled. Inuyasha's voice was almost a whisper.

"Oh shit."

Then he was a blur as he hit the stairs at a dead run. Shippo paused only long enough to command Kenta to follow them.

They took the stairs two at a time.

"If he loses it, we'll need all the help we can get."

Inuyasha skidded to a halt outside the door to his brother's suite. He listened closely, but didn't hear anything that resembled a pissed inu on a rampage. Shippo and Kenta came up beside him.

Fuzzy ears twitched.

"I don't hear anything."

"Is that good or bad?" Kenta asked.

"Good, I think. If he'd already lost it, Kagome would be screaming."

Shippo sucked in a breath.

"Unless…"

Inuyasha growled.

"Don't even finish that thought, squirt. Even if he totally lost it, he'd never hurt Kagome. The doctor would be a pile of sizzling goo on the floor, but Kagome would be fine."

"You're right. So… What do we do now?"

Inuyasha leaned against the wall by the door.

"We wait. And pray to the gods that the prick can control his instincts."

Kenta strained to listen to any sounds coming from the room.

"Him losing control… Is it a real possibility?"

Shippo nodded.

"Yeah. Inu have very strong possessive instincts where their pack is concerned, especially their mates."

"And if he does lose control?"

Inuyasha frowned.

"Hope he doesn't. Cause if he does, it's gonna take all of us just to get his attention."

Shippo chuckled in spite of the gravity of the situation.

"Had your ass handed to you lately?"

Kenta swallowed nervously before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor and wait. And wish his kind could still take their demon form.

In the bedroom, Sesshoumaru was trying to remind himself that there was a perfectly logical and necessary reason for the doctor's hand to be where it was. The man had just explained it to him. He had nodded his understanding before said hand touched his mate in an area that no other male had the right to touch.

Kagome squeezing his hand and smiling at him was all that kept him from losing control. That, and the fact that he smelled no arousal from the man at all. He would get through this. Without killing anyone. And when he did, he would be assured that he would not miss his son's birth.

Sesshoumaru couldn't quite suppress the low growl that slipped out as the doctor's fingers slipped in. The other hand was pushing on his mate's stomach. To measure the size of the uterus, the doctor had told him. To gauge the pup's growth.

He heard Kagome whimper in pain. His eyes began to bleed red. He would kill the one who hurt his mate. He took a step forward only to stop in stunned realization when he felt Kagome pulling her hand from him. He had been squeezing her hand. He was the one hurting his mate. He leaned down and breathed an apology in her ear as he nuzzled her.

Kagome knew his possessiveness was an issue, but she hadn't known how badly it would affect him to see another man touch her. Although she should have had an idea. She remembered all to well the fights that Inuyasha would start whenever Kouga touched only her hands. Sesshoumaru was full inu and her mate. It had to be ten times worse for him.

She had to think of something if they were going to get through this pregnancy with everyone in one piece. Then it came to her. The doctor was not a personal friend of Sesshoumaru's, so he probably didn't know. She pulled him down to her and whispered softly in his ear.

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly. He studied the man who was still intimately touching his mate. After several moments, he was satisfied with his conclusion. He turned warm gold eyes back to his mate and gently picked up her bruised hand. He stroked it tenderly and apologized again for hurting her. He would make it up to her.

The doctor, oblivious to his close brush with death, pulled the sheet back up and stepped back, peeling off his exam gloves as he did so.

"Everything looks good. The pup's energy is strong and his growth is right on schedule. You've gained some weight since my last examination. That's good. Your pup will begin to grow rapidly in the next few weeks. So, no dieting. If you feel hungry, eat. I'll let you know if you need to cut back. But I don't see a problem. Any questions?"

Kagome shook her head, but Sesshoumaru wanted his answers.

"Why is she so fatigued after using her miko energy? The slightest use leaves her weak to the point of collapse."

The doctor frowned.

"She should not be using her miko energy at all. I would have warned you, but I didn't realize it would be necessary."

"Explain."

"Your pup is a demon/miko hybrid. During the months in the womb, he is growing and developing. His energy is part of that development. Since he inherited both of your natures, the opposing energies will have to find a balance so that they can coexist in the same being. Whenever my lady uses her energy, it throws off that balance. The pup's demon energy tries to compensate for the overwhelming amount of miko energy. It will leave both mother and pup exhausted."

"I see. Will it harm the pup?"

Kagome sucked in a breath as she waited for the answer.

"No. Not unless the use is excessive. And long term. If this were the feudal era, when mikos used their energy on a daily basis, then the pup would be in danger. But in this era, where true mikos are rare and demons concealed from the world, it is not an issue. Just refrain from using your energy, my lady."

"I can do that. Thank you, Doctor."

"I'll see you again in two weeks."

Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss his mate before following the doctor out.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you for dinner."

Kenta jumped to his feet when the door opened. Inuyasha and Shippo focused their attention on Sesshoumaru. Until the doctor stepped out into the hall, obviously in one piece. Sesshoumaru arched a brow as he took in the tense group.

"Is there something you need?"

Shippo kicked the floor and Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Well… We weren't sure you were ready to… you know…"

He snorted as he followed the doctor toward the stairs.

"As if this Sesshoumaru would lose control over a routine medical examination. Hmph. The very idea, indeed."

No one need know how close it had really been. Certainly not his idiot brother and the fox. He would never hear the end of it. He smiled. Content that he could now look forward to being present for his pup's birth with no danger of losing control. How had he not known that his physician was gay?

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 71

Kagome shifted in her seat. The chairs in the lecture hall were uncomfortable. They were designed, she was sure, to prevent some hapless student from nodding off during the often dry and monotone droning her professor liked to call his 'stirring' lectures.

She had discovered early on that too much caffeine made her jittery and stopped indulging for the pup's safety. So in an effort to keep them both awake, Mariko consumed large quantities of caffeine and made sure to surreptitiously nudge Kagome before her lack of attention could be noticed.

At least she would not have to endure this discomfort for a while after today. She'd been a little out of sorts this morning, but there was no way she could miss the final exam for this course. The professor was a real prick. One of the nicer names she had heard him called. He did not give make up exams. Even a bona fide death certificate was not a sufficient excuse. She would not repeat this course just because she had gotten little to no sleep last night. Her tossing and turning had kept Sesshoumaru awake most of the night too.

Not that she could drop it at this late date anyway. It would mean a failing grade on her records. She refused to even consider what that would mean for her job prospects once she had her degree. Not to mention that she would be letting her mate down. He had done everything he could to help and encourage her. That meant more to her than the possible consequences of a failing grade on her future job opportunities.

The months since the trial had been relatively normal. Well, as normal as living in a house full of demons could be at any rate. She laid a hand on her stomach. In her opinion it had grown to gargantuan proportions. She could no longer walk without waddling. Inuyasha had not missed the opportunity to tease her about it. Unmercifully. He had compared her to a great lumbering bear. His exact words. Then she had taken perverse pleasure in showing him exactly what it meant to piss off a great lumbering bear. He still teased her, but stayed well out of her reach when he did so.

The doctor had told her at her last exam that her size was normal and that her pup was healthy. Sesshoumaru had been there to hear that their son could make his appearance any day now. He no longer had any control issues. He was looking forward to the birth as much as she was.

Kagome was brought out of her musings as the professor issued his instructions for the test that his assistants were now passing out. The exam was expected to take forty five minutes. Once they were finished they were to hand in their papers and exit the hall. Grades would be posted the day after tomorrow.

Mariko whispered a quick, "Good luck."

Kagome nodded and smiled, returning the sentiment. They had studied all day yesterday. Sesshoumaru made his usual offer of help, but she had declined. He was making a concentrated effort to clear his work schedule so that he could take some time off once the pup was born and she did not want to be the reason he didn't accomplish his goal.

Thirty minutes later, Kagome was on the last question. An essay question, one of the professor's beloved 'what if' questions. The scenario was a company that the exam taker was supposed to consider for acquisition. Details of the company and the current market were outlined. You were required to make a yes or no decision and cite your reasons based on the information given in the proposal. Kagome could do this in her sleep. She had learned from the master what made a company a good investment, and when to walk away from it.

She had only written a paragraph when she felt the first pain. She closed her eyes and breathed in. Not now. Her pup's timing couldn't be worse. She exhaled as the pain passed. She continued writing. If she could just finish the essay, she would be done. Surely her pup could wait that long. Not. She gasped out loud with the next pain.

Her gasp drew Mariko's concerned gaze and a disapproving glare from the professor. After several minutes it was clear that she was not going to get through the last of the exam. The pains were coming too close together. She couldn't concentrate. Someone was impatient to join the outside world.

When the pain passed, she slowly rose and made her way to the front of the hall. She put her paper on the desk and murmured an apology to the professor.

"I won't be able to finish the test. Is there any way I can complete it at a later date?"

He sneered at her. He had no sympathy for the girls who couldn't take their education seriously. He'd had hopes that this one was different. But then she got pregnant. Her love life was obviously more important than her grades.

"Sure, Miss Higurashi. Next semester. After you repeat the course."

Kagome gripped the desk as another pain hit her. She felt a hand on her elbow, steadying her. She looked over to see Mariko standing beside her.

"It's not Miss. It's Mrs. Mrs. Taisho. She doesn't use her married name here at school."

He looked down his nose at Mariko.

"I'm sure her state of wedded bliss is of no interest to me. It doesn't change the fact that she is unable to complete the exam. That's a zero. And a failing course grade."

Mariko was getting pissed.

"Can't you cut her some slack? She's in labor here. At least give her credit for what she completed. Then she won't fail."

He shook his head.

"Sorry. The essay question is worth fifty points. Without it, she fails anyway."

Kagome's knees buckled as another pain hit. She was standing now only because Mariko's demon strength was keeping her upright. Mariko pulled out her cell phone.

"Young lady, cell phone use is prohibited in my classroom."

"Stuff a sock in it."

Her call was answered on the second ring.

"What's wrong?"

So much for pleasantries.

"Nothing, my… Sesshoumaru."

She had almost slipped and addressed him as her lord.

"Kagome is in labor."

The call was disconnected.

Sesshoumaru closed his phone and barked out his orders. Inuyasha and Shippo both skidded to a halt once inside his office.

"Is it time?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. Call the doctor and then meet us at the house. Inuyasha, you're coming with me."

He threw open the window and grabbed his brother by the collar as he summoned his orb. Shippo could only blink against the wind that sent papers on the desk flying about the room.

He closed the window behind them and gave a sheepish smile to Sesshoumaru's assistant as he walked past her with his phone in his hand.

"Sorry about the mess to clean up."

"It's alright, Lord Shippo. Just call us and let us know when the pup is born."

He blinked at the use of the title he was still getting used to. Sesshoumaru's assistants were big on formal address.

"Sure."

He was in the elevator by the time the doctor's receptionist answered.

Mariko wrapped an arm around Kagome.

"It's ok. Sesshoumaru is on his way. Hang on."

Kagome nodded as she tried to breathe through another pain.

The professor barely contained his irritation.

"Can you get her out of here? There are other students here who take their education seriously and would like to continue the examination in a studious environment."

"She's not going anywhere, you little toad. Try, for just a moment is that's possible, to pretend that you have a heart. Even if it is microscopic."

"Now see here. It's not my fault. If she was going into labor, she should have stayed home."

"And she probably would have if you weren't such a dick about make up exams. You know there are sometimes legitimate reasons for missing an exam."

"The rules of this class were stated clearly in the course syllabus. If she wasn't capable of complying with them, she should have dropped the class. You do know that you will have to retake this course as well if you do not complete your exam?"

Mariko's retort was cut short by the door slamming open to reveal two imposing figures. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Mariko sighed in relief. The professor turned to angrily address the new interruption, but closed his mouth as he instantly recognized them. They were well known in the business world, almost celebrities. There had been many articles about them in his business journals. Their pictures were everywhere.

He puffed out his chest. Wait until the other professors heard that they had visited his classroom. He would be the envy of them all. But why were they here? And on an exam day, not a lecture day. He had not gotten any memos about guest lecturers.

His eyes widened as they stalked past him and went to the girl. Why would they be concerned with Miss Higurashi… no, the other girl had called her Mrs. Taisho… Oh shit. She had said that the woman did not use her married name at school. Now he knew why. It didn't matter which man was her husband, both had the power to destroy him. His career would be ruined. The board of regents would revoke his tenure. He would be lucky to get a job teaching kindergarten.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome as Mariko released her hold on her. Kagome buried her face in his chest.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Hn. Would you like to tell me why you came to school today?"

"I couldn't miss my exam, or I would have to repeat the course. It looks like I'm going to be doing that anyway."

He smiled indulgently at her worry.

"I'm sure a make up test can be arranged under the circumstances."

Kagome tried to hold back the tears that threatened.

"No. He doesn't give them for any reason. I already asked. He said no."

"Quite rudely, too." Mariko added to be helpful.

Sesshoumaru turned narrowed eyes on the professor.

Mariko smirked. Gods, she was sooo going to enjoy this.

The professor squirmed under the glare that had sent more than one ruthless businessman and a few political officials running for cover.

"You will have to forgive my wife. She is in labor. I'm sure she couldn't have heard your answer correctly. It would ease her mind and alleviate any undue stress during the birth of my heir if you would repeat your answer."

The professor gulped as he watched his career light dissipating before his eyes. Why did this girl have to be HIS wife?

"My apologies. There has been a small misunderstanding. Under the circumstances, a make up exam will certainly be allowed. She can contact me to make the arrangements when she is feeling better."

Sesshoumaru let a satisfied smirk grace his features.

"I will contact you to make arrangements for my wife, and her bodyguard, to take the make up exam."

Kagome whimpered and clung tighter to him as she felt another pain. He scooped her up in his arms and headed for the door.

"Mariko, where is the car parked?"

She hurried after him, but not before giving the little toad a smug smile.

"Didn't you bring yours?"

Inuyasha chuckled as they exited the building.

"Even my car couldn't have gotten us here this fast. He orbed us here. It took longer to get from the roof to the classroom than it did to get from the office to here."

"Oh. Then wouldn't it be faster to just orb back to the house?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate tenderly.

"It wouldn't be a good idea if it is not a necessity. The stress of dealing with the demon energy of the orb would not be good for Kagome or the pup."

"Right. This way then."

When they reached the car, Tsukuda was nowhere in sight.

"He must have gone to the snack bar. I'll call him."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his keys and tossed them to Inuyasha.

"No time. Tell him to find his own way back."

Inuyasha got into the driver's side and started the engine.

Sesshoumaru settled into the back seat with Kagome cradled in his arms. The pains were getting stronger and more frequent. He stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss to her brow.

"I wish I could take the pain for you."

"I wish you could too. It's not fair. We both experienced the pleasure of his conception. But I'm the one who has to endure the pain of having him."

He chuckled.

"Such is the way of the world, I'm afraid."

She glared at him.

"You are so not getting out of diaper duty, mister."

He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Inuyasha had them home in record time. Hideki opened the door for them.

"The doctor has arrived, my lord. I will send him up."

Sesshoumaru carried his mate upstairs to their suite. Inuyasha and an anxious Shippo followed the doctor into the sitting room. They watched as the bedroom door closed.

"Ya think this is it, squirt?"

Shippo had begun to pace. It was almost as if he were the expectant father.

"Yeah. I finally get to see my brother."

Inuyasha sprawled into a chair with a grin.

"Yeah. I get to see my nephew."

Shippo glanced at him.

"Do you ever wish that things had been different?"

"Whatta ya mean?"

"You know… That you and Kagome had not… That it was you in there?"

Inuyasha looked at the floor.

"Honestly? Sometimes I do. But I know that ship has sailed. And I missed the boat because of my own stupidity. I see now that I could never have made her as happy as he has. We weren't meant to be a couple. I just gotta believe that fate has other plans for me."

"So you've come to terms with it?"

"Yeah, squirt. A long time ago."

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair after the contraction had passed. The doctor smiled as he removed his gloves and pulled out his cell phone.

"This is the real thing. You've dilated to 4 centimeters. It won't be too long now. I just need to call my mate and we can get started."

Sesshoumaru turned a suspicious glare on the woman who was now looking at anything but him.

"Your mate, doctor?"

"Yes. I can't do this alone. My mate is my nurse. I'll just step out to make the call. I'll be right back."

Inuyasha and Shippo came in when the doctor left. They immediately noticed Sesshoumaru's tension.

"So Kagome, the doctor has a mate?"

"Um… I guess. He never said. Isn't that nice?"

"You lied to this Sesshoumaru."

"Uh… well…"

Inuyasha was not nearly as slow as some would believe. His laughter started as a low chuckle. Then gained volume. His brother's reputation was going to take a beating. And he was going to get as much mileage out of it as he could. This should be good for a few centuries at least. He was soooo going to enjoy this.

"All this time you had us believing your control was solid. Control, my ass. You thought the doctor would be more interested in you than in Kagome. Did she tell you that?"

Sesshoumaru began to growl.

Kagome swallowed.

"Uh oh."

Shippo deadpanned, "Lucy, you got some splainin to do."

Inuyasha laughed even harder.

"Man, you spent way too much time watchin old American tv while you were in New York."

Sesshoumaru picked up his book from the bedside table and it sailed at the hanyou's head too fast for him to block it. The laughter stopped as Inuyasha went down, unconscious before he hit the floor.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Shippo.

"Do you find anything funny, kit?"

Shippo gulped.

"Ah… No. Nothing at all. I'll just… ah… take Inuyasha out. And we'll just… wait. Yeah. Wait. Til we're called. Uh huh. If you need us… Just… call. Ok?"

Sesshoumaru growled again.

Shippo hauled Inuyasha up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Right. We'll be going now."

He cast an apologetic look at Kagome.

"Later, Kagome."

He didn't waste any more time getting out of the room.

Finally alone, Sesshoumaru turned to his nervous mate.

"Now we will address your lie, miko."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I wanted so much for you to be here when our pup is born. I could see how hard it was for you. The idea just came to me. I didn't think it would hurt to let you believe he was gay."

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, her pained cry announced the arrival of another contraction. He stoically endured the tight grip on his hand. He never knew a human could apply this kind of pressure. How did human men withstand it? He helped her to breathe through it, glad now that he had given in to her insistence on those birth classes.

Her grip on his hand lessened as the contraction passed. They seemed to be getting more intense and closer together. And then it hit him. He was about to be a father. His heir was about to be born. And he was arguing with the woman giving birth to him. Her small lie seemed insignificant in the face of this momentous event. And it had allowed him to attend all the exams without any danger of him losing control.

Of course it now left him with a dilemma. The birth was imminent, and he was no longer under the illusion that the doctor could not possibly have any interest in his mate. Could he control himself long enough for the birth to take place? Or would he have to leave? He did not want to pace downstairs waiting for someone to come tell him that his son had made his entrance into the world. But... The nurse would be here. In the room with them. The doctor's mate. The man would not allow his mate to sense any interest in another female. He smiled at last. He would be fine.

When he looked down, he realized that Kagome had tears in her eyes. And it wasn't from the pain. He tenderly cupped her cheek.

"It's alright, Kagome. I'm not angry. I understand why you did it. Your intentions were good. Just promise you will never lie to me again."

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I promise."

He leaned down to softly kiss her lips. When he pulled back, he saw the concern in her eyes.

"Will you be ok? For the birth, I mean. Now that you know he isn't…"

"I will endure. My control is legendary after all."

He had to laugh at her skeptical look.

"And his mate will be here. A man does not covet another female in the presence of his mate. Not unless he is tired of living."

Her giggle was cut off by another contraction.

To be continued….


	72. Chapter 72

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 72

Sesshoumaru tensed as the doctor laid his hand on Kagome's stomach again. His mate's pains, formerly a concern, were now a distraction. A distraction to keep his attention away from the doctor and the touches that had his beast howling in protest. His control was beginning to slip. Where the hell was the nurse? If she didn't get here soon, Sesshoumaru was going to have to take a walk. Or deliver the pup himself. The idea was sounding better by the minute.

He was distracted again when Kagome's whimper turned into a scream. Sesshoumaru frowned. The doctor was smiling. Smiling at her pain. Gold eyes began to bleed red, the change halted only by the doctor's words.

"Ah. There we go. The hard labor has begun. Shouldn't be too long now. I have some earplugs if you need them, my lord. I'm afraid she will only get louder before we are done."

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. The volume was not his immediate problem as he saw the doctor put on another pair of gloves.

"I will be fine. If she can endure the pain of the birth, then I can endure the pain of her screams. She would call it balancing the scales."

He would be fine, if the pain her screams inflicted was his only concern. He tried to focus on soothing his mate's discomfort. He turned his back on the doctor and gently stroked her face as she worked through another contraction. It didn't work. He could still clearly hear the doctor's movements behind him. He turned back around. He would not trust the man not to do something inappropriate while he was not looking.

Inuyasha woke to Kagome's screams. He jumped to his feet in spite of his aching head.

"What the fuck is going on? Why is she screaming?"

Shippo was pacing. He appeared calm, but it was an illusion. His mother's screams were not doing great things for his patience. He took it out on Inuyasha.

"She's screaming because it hurts, you moron."

Inuyasha closed his mouth. He'd never been around when a woman was giving birth. Sure, he knew it was supposed to be painful. He shuddered as he recalled someone describing it to him as pushing a watermelon out of your ass. After having it stuck up there for months.

He flinched and his ears flattened to his head as he heard another scream. Hell it wouldn't surprise him if she banned his brother from the bedroom after this. No way would she ever want to do it again. And he'd wanted a niece to go with his nephew.

"Hey squirt. Did you call her mom?"

Shippo stopped pacing.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something. She'll kill me."

"I don't think Kagome will notice right now."

"I meant Grandmother."

Inuyasha laughed as Shippo fumbled for his phone. You'd think the kit was the father as nervous as he was. He wasn't doing any better himself. He wondered how his brother was doing. He had made fun of him, and he intended to keep on making fun of him. It was rare that he got anything on his brother. But the truth was that the deception had been a stroke of genius on Kagome's part. Too bad the truth had to come out before the birth.

Inuyasha really hoped Sesshoumaru's control was everything it was rumored to be. It had to be pretty strong, or his brother would have given in to the urge to kill him a long time age. He knew his brother really wanted to be there when his pup drew his first breath. He deserved that. They both did. They had gone through so much to get to this point.

Shippo closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"They're on their way. I told her I'd send a car, but she doesn't want to wait."

"It's just as well. Nobody'd want to leave anyway. Or haven't you noticed that half the staff is camped outside the door?"

There was a discreet knock on the door before Hideki came in followed by… the nurse?

There was a rushed greeting and a short bow before the nurse disappeared into the bedroom. Inuyasha stared open mouthed. He had a glimpse of purple scrubs hugging what had to be the tightest ass he'd ever seen. Damn, she had to be mated already, didn't she? That was an ass he'd like to get to know.

Shippo was also staring after the nurse, his eyes wide. Inuyasha smirked.

"Pop your eyes back in their sockets, runt. Mated. Remember? But I know the feeling."

Shippo shook his head, recovering somewhat from the initial shock.

"Huh?"

"It was a nice ass. A very nice ass. But off limits. To both of us."

Inuyasha remembered Miroku's fascination with female asses. It was something he had come to appreciate too over the centuries.

Shippo was looking at Inuyasha as if he were a stranger.

"Are you saying that you'd like to tap that?"

"Hell yeah. If it weren't for the prior claim. That was one fine ass."

Shippo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never knew… never would have guessed. Then something clicked.

"What did you think of the face?"

"Face? There was a face? Are you saying you actually got to the face?"

Shippo bowed his head to hide his smirk.

"Well… no. In all honesty, I never got past the adam's apple."

Inuyasha nodded. Then he spun around so fast he stumbled.

"Wait. What?"

His head whipped toward the door.

"Are you saying that…? No. Oh hell no."

His ears flattened to his head in order to tune out the kitsune's laughter. Damn it to hell. He'd never live it down. Not in a thousand years. Now he had to come up with a sufficient bribe to keep the kit from telling his brother. He buried his face in his hand. There wasn't enough money in the whole fucking world to keep this quiet. And threats of inflicted pain hadn't meant anything to the kit in centuries. Not since he found out that he could hold his own and frequently come out on top in a fight.

Sesshoumaru was beyond relieved when the discreet knock on the door heralded the arrival of the nurse. Now he could concentrate solely on his mate. He had been unsuccessful in his attempts to ignore the doctor's attentions to his mate. Even though he knew they were normal and necessary.

Once the contraction passed, Kagome closed her eyes. She was already tired and she knew she had a long way to go yet. She was glad that Sesshoumaru was there with her, but she knew what it was costing him. She had sensed more than once that his control was hanging by a thread. She heard a new person in the room and looked up to see the nurse had arrived.

The doctor intercepted his mate to give a quick kiss and instructions. The nurse then went to the other side of the room to get ready to receive the pup. Kagome had only seen a flash of purple before she closed her eyes to ride out another contraction.

Sesshoumaru had now turned his back on the doctor to give Kagome his full attention. The nurse's presence meant that he no longer had to divide his attention between the doctor and his mate. He was certain the doctor would not do anything inappropriate in front of his own mate. When he heard the scream accompanied by the crushing pressure on his hand, he was able to focus on the mother of his pup. His voice was calm and low as he instructed his miko to breathe.

Once the contraction had passed, he used the wet cloth that the doctor had given him earlier to wipe the sweat from her face. He hated to see her in pain. She was enduring quite well for a human, but then, he would expect nothing less from his miko.

The contractions were so close together now that it seemed there was no beginning and no ending to the pain. The doctor had just checked her progress again and was smiling.

"Alright. You are fully dilated, my lady. With the next contraction, I want you to push. Push hard, and keep pushing with every contraction until I tell you to stop."

Kagome turned tired eyes to her mate.

"I can't wait to hold our son."

"Soon, miko. You still have more work to do."

She gave him a half-hearted swat.

"Says the one not doing any of the work."

"But of course I am working. I am providing you with an appendage to abuse while your screams threaten to render me deaf."

She looked contrite as she pulled her hand from his.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled down at her and wrapped her hand back around his.

"I refuse to let you fire me at this late stage. My job is as yet unfinished. I will see it through to the end."

Her giggle ended abruptly with the next contraction. Her face twisted in pain as she gave the first push. The doctor patted her leg.

"Rest now. Wait for the next one. When it comes, if you would my lord, help her lean forward while she pushes."

The wait was short. Sesshoumaru put his other hand behind her back and supported her in a semi sitting position as she bore down with all her might. Once it passed he allowed her to lay back. The doctor was nodding.

"You're doing fine. I can see the head."

The routine remained unchanged throughout several more contractions. When Kagome thought that she couldn't push another single time, she felt the small pup slide fully from her body. She fell back on the pillows in a semi conscious state. She was vaguely aware of the doctor talking to Sesshoumaru formally. Was this some kind of ritual? Why hadn't anyone mentioned it?

"According to youkai custom handed down from the time before awareness, I ask you, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and mate to this woman. Do you accept this pup?"

Sesshoumaru allowed his claws to extend and they glowed green.

"I do."

The doctor nodded and indicated where he should cut the cord.

"Then sever that which connects this pup to his mother's body and receive the gift your mate has given you. Acknowledge your son."

"I, Sesshoumaru, son of Inu no Taisho and Lord of the Western Lands, declare to all and sundry, that this pup is my rightful heir. He shall henceforth be known as Akihiko."

Sesshoumaru used his claws to cut the umbilical cord allowing a tiny bit of his poison to cauterize the end.

Once this was done, the doctor handed the boy to his mate to be cleaned up before presenting him to his mother.

Sesshoumaru had only a short look at his son before he was taken away. He was covered in birth fluids and blood so he didn't see much, other than wisps of silver hair and elfin ears. Although he knew the pup to be hanyou, and his scent confirmed it, his appearance was full youkai.

Kagome was drifting in and out of an exhausted state of slumber She smiled up at her mate when he sat back down next to her on the bed

Sesshoumaru looked down at his tired mate. Her face was flushed and sweaty. Her hair was plastered to her head. And she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. In that one moment of clarity, he understood that he had done something very right. He had followed in his father's footsteps. He had mated a human. And this was the gods' reward. His mate. His pup. His family. It was a reward beyond price. Beyond compare. And he vowed to cherish them forever.

"Can I see our son?"

He stroked her wet hair from her brow tenderly.

"In a moment. The nurse is making him presentable for his introduction. How do you feel?"

"Tired. So very tired."

"Then rest. You've earned it."

He bent to place a kiss on her forehead as her eyes closed again.

Kagome dozed for a minute or two, then her eyes opened and she searched the room. She knew something was wrong. There were no sounds of an infant crying. She pulled on Sesshoumaru's sleeve.

"Why isn't he crying? He should be crying. What's wrong?"

He covered her hand with his own.

"Nothing is wrong. Our son is fine. I can hear his breathing. His scent is untainted. I don't know why he is not crying."

The nurse brought her newly wrapped bundle forward to introduce him to his parents. Kagome took him in her arms and promptly unwrapped him. She followed the same routine every new mother has indulged in since time immemorial. She counted fingers and toes. After a thorough examination, she was satisfied.

Then the child opened his eyes and looked straight into his mother's eyes. She stared wordlessly into the clear citrine depths, his father's eyes. She ran a finger softly down his tiny cheek, smoothing across the single deep blue stripe. Sesshoumaru had described his father to her once. His markings were similar. In the center of his forehead was the mark of the crescent moon, symbol of his heritage. She carefully traced a little ear wondering why he did not have the puppy ears that she had expected.

Sesshoumaru watched as his son was subjected to his mother's inspection. Almost as if it were she who had to decide if she accepted or rejected their son. He chuckled at the thought of her rejecting the tiny pup. When hell freezes over and the world ceases to exist. No, not even then.

He smiled. He had made it through the birth with his control and his pride intact. Once the nurse had arrived it had been much easier. But still, he was sure a lesser being would not have managed it even then.

Kagome finished her inspection and wrapped him back up so he wouldn't be cold. There was absolutely nothing of her in her son's looks. It would seem that demon blood was dominant in the gene pool. She looked up at her mate to find him observing them with pride filled eyes.

"Akihiko, huh? I don't recall discussing names."

"In demon society, it is the father who names the child. Is the name I chose not to your liking?"

"No. I like it."

She ran her fingers over downy silver hair.

"My little bright prince."

The doctor had finished cleaning up.

"My lord, I believe you have some family members who wish to meet your heir. If you would like to take him out, my mate will see to preparing Lady Kagome to receive her visitors."

Kagome handed her son over to his father.

"I will be back soon."

"No hurry. I'm not going anywhere."

She yawned to emphasize her words and he chuckled before leaving the room, the doctor following him out.

As soon as the door opened, Inuyasha and Shippo were on their feet. Seeing the bundle in Sesshoumaru's arms they pounced.

"I want to hold him."

"Later runt. Me first."

"You're just the uncle. I'm the big brother. I get to go first."

"Bite it. Get in line."

Sesshoumaru was about to lose his temper when the outer door swung open. The argument was rendered moot when the pup's grandmother walked right past the arguing duo and held her arms out to Sesshoumaru. He smirked and handed his son over.

"Akihiko, meet your grandmother."

She found a chair and settled herself into it, cradling the pup in her arms.

"How is Kagome?"

"She is tired. The nurse is helping her to clean up."

Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Yeah, uh… You're ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… No reason I guess. I mean he's a male… but he's…"

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Male? What are you talking about?"

"The nurse of course. Weren't you surprised? I know Kagome had to be."

Shippo chuckled.

"And we were worried when Kagome admitted her little fib."

"Have the two of you been drinking?"

Inuyasha clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Come on Sess. You can't tell me you weren't surprised that the doctor really is gay."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow shot up. He hadn't paid any attention to the nurse other than the arrival. Nor had Kagome. His head turned to the doctor standing across the room.

"Is there a problem, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and headed for the bedroom with a growl.

Inuyasha and Shippo each grabbed an arm.

"It's ok, Sess. Gay, remember? No different than a woman in there. Calm down. I can't believe you didn't notice."

His eyes were tinged pink as he fought to be free of the restraining hands clutching his arms. He looked up to see his mother in law standing in front of him. He calmed as he heard the gentle voice so much like his mate's.

"Hold your son, Sesshoumaru. I'll go."

He nodded his thanks as his arms, once again free from restraint, reached out to take his son from her.

Kagome looked up as her mother came into the room after a soft knock.

"Mom. You made it. Did you see Akihiko yet?"

She sat down on the bed and folded her daughter into her arms.

"I did. He's beautiful. He looks just like Sesshoumaru."

"I know. I thought he'd get something from me, but noooo. He's all his father. As if that dog's ego wasn't already big enough."

They shared a laugh and Kagome introduced her to the nurse.

"Mom, this is Najiro. He's the doctor's mate."

Greetings were exchanged and then Kagome told her mother the story of her little white lie.

"I know I'll hear about it when Sesshoumaru comes back. I can't believe I didn't notice until now. But I guess I was a little busy. No offense, Najiro."

"None taken, my lady. It's actually quite funny when you think about it. I was concerned when my mate told me that he would be delivering your pup. We have had experience with possessive males before. And inu are the worst. I genuinely feared for my mate's well being. Then he told me that there had been no incidents and that Lord Sesshoumaru was quite calm and seemingly unaffected during your exams. I guess now I know the reason."

He gathered up the dirty bedding and paused at the door.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Lady Kagome. I look forward to helping deliver many more of your pups."

"Thank you Najiro."

"Are you ready to receive your visitors?"

"As ready as I'm going to get. Send them in please."

Sesshoumaru took the side of the bed opposite his mother in law as the others gathered around. Inuyasha and Shippo were still arguing over who would hold the pup first. It had been an act of pure vindictive spite when Sesshoumaru handed Akihiko over to Souta first. He was still smirking at the pouts on their faces.

Kagome shook her head when she realized that her grandfather had arrived in full priest's regalia. She should have known he would be anxious to bestow official prayers and blessings on his first great grandchild. Souta laid Akihiko in his sister's arms and stood back to let his grandfather in closer.

Once the traditional prayers had been offered to the gods for their blessings, Akihiko began to fuss. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl and the pup got quiet.

"My son is hungry. As I'm sure you all must be too. If you will go down to the dining room, Hideki will see that dinner is served. I will join you once Kagome has fed Akihiko and they are asleep."

There was grumbling from a hanyou and a kit who had still yet to hold Akihiko. But they followed the others out and closed the door behind them.

Kagome giggled.

"That was so mean. What did they do?"

"Their petty argument gave me a headache."

"What else?"

He raised a brow at her question.

She snorted.

"Out with it. That was not enough to keep them from holding Akihiko."

He grimaced. Was he unable to hide anything from her?

"They found amusement at this Sesshoumaru's expense."

She giggled before clapping a hand over her mouth.

He glared at her.

"It is your fault, mate."

Her eyes grew wide.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"The doctor's mate."

She looked sheepish.

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

"Hey. On the bright side, you maintained your control. I mean, it was all over before either of us noticed Najiro was a man. That's a good thing, right?"

He growled.

"Somehow I doubt they will see it that way."

After Akihiko was fed, he laid his son in the bassinet beside the bed. Until a feeding schedule had been established and Kagome was more rested, it had been determined that the pup would remain in the room with his mother so she had easy access to him.

He softly closed the door to the suite before heading for the dining room. He was hungry and hoped there was food left. He reached the landing to find Shippo waiting for him. He pushed off the wall and fell into step beside his adopted father.

"If I were to tell you that Inuyasha was lusting after the doctor's mate, would I get to hold my brother?"

To be continued….


	73. Chapter 73

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 73

A week passed since Akihiko's birth, and things had returned to normal in the Taisho house. Almost. Sesshoumaru took a vacation from work when his son was born so that he could spend time bonding with his pup. Kagome turned out to be a wonderful mother, not that he expected anything less from his mate. Plans were almost finalized for Akihiko's recognition ceremony, where he would be presented to demon society as the heir to the western lands.

The family had just sat down for dinner when a furious hanyou slammed the front door. His grumbling could be heard long before he appeared in the dining room to angrily take his place at the table.

Kagome scolded him.

"Don't slam the door, Inuyasha. I know it's reinforced like everything else in this house, but the noise will wake Akihiko."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She smiled at him.

"Just remember next time. Ok?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

Shippo watched him fill his plate with angry movements.

"What's got you so pissed off?"

A clenched fist hit the table.

"That bastard, Enosuke."

"The accounting manager?"

"That's the prick."

"What did he do? Forget to bring the quarterly reports to the meeting again?"

It was a long standing habit that was a running joke among the department heads. He always arrived at the meeting without the current figures and then had to call his secretary to bring them when he was asked for them. Normally Sesshoumaru didn't tolerate a department head coming to a meeting ill prepared, but the man was very good at his job. Just a little absent minded at times. Sesshoumaru had compensated long ago by asking for the figures first thing. Then by the time he actually needed them, the secretary would have delivered them.

That was not something that should have set the hanyou off. It was a normal occurrence. Just because he was filling in for Sesshoumaru at the meeting this week, he shouldn't be bothered by something routine.

"Like that was unexpected. No. It's what he did after the meeting."

There was a moment of silence as Inuyasha pushed around the food on his plate, his head down.

"Well," Shippo prodded. "Don't keep us in suspense. What did he do?"

Inuyasha was still scrutinizing his plate. He mumbled something even the demons present couldn't make out.

Shippo could swear that Inuyasha was blushing.

"I didn't hear that. What?"

The hand gripping the chopsticks fisted and the chopsticks snapped in two.

"The fucker kissed me!"

Kagome was too shocked to even scold him for his language. Shippo's mouth hung open.

"He what?"

"You heard me. I ain't sayin it again."

Kagome recovered somewhat.

"Why would he do something like that?"

Inuyasha still wouldn't meet their eyes.

"After I beat the shit outta him, I asked him the same thing. He said he'd been interested in me for a while. When he heard I was gay, he thought he'd take a chance."

Shippo had begun to chuckle. Kagome kicked him under the table.

"Who told him you were gay?"

"I don't know, Kagome. It's all over the damn company. The person who told him heard it from somebody else. I spent half the afternoon getting the same story. They heard it from someone else. It was fucking embarrassing just askin, so I stopped. I'll find out though. And when I do, I'm gonna kill the fucker."

At the end of the table, Sesshoumaru had been strangely silent during his brother's tirade. When he heard about the kiss, he smirked around the bite of food he'd just placed in his mouth. The company rumor mill was as efficient as ever. He would have to remember to purchase a suitable gift for his assistant.

By the time dinner was over, Inuyasha had calmed down. Punching Shippo for laughing had helped a lot. Even if Kagome had threatened to make a new rosary for him when he did. They had moved to the living room where Sesshoumaru was receiving his daily business report from his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the proposal he was reading.

"Akihiko is crying."

Kagome got up and headed for the stairs. Her mate's demon hearing was better than having a baby monitor. She didn't have to worry about carrying a handset from room to room. She had fed him just before going down to dinner, so he only needed a diaper change. Once that was accomplished, she carried him downstairs for a little family time.

She had just reentered the living room when the doorbell rang. The strong demonic aura had the demons present on their feet. Sesshoumaru moved toward the door and Shippo and Inuyasha took protective stances in front of Kagome. She held Akihiko close. If they were worried then she knew it had to be bad. Nothing, however, could have prepared her for how bad.

Hideki just managed to precede the demon into the room by a fraction of a second. He bowed.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I couldn't stop her."

"It can't be helped, Hideki. You are dismissed."

Hideki bowed and left the being standing there.

Kagome could sense the tension in the room as she assessed the woman standing before them. She had long silver hair and golden eyes. The magenta facial markings and crescent moon on her forehead left no doubt that this was Sesshoumaru's mother. Her eyes scanned the occupants of the room until they landed on Akihiko.

"So this is the half breed you would foist on the west as your heir? At least his looks were not tainted by the human blood in his veins. I expected him to look like your father's bastard."

Sesshoumaru growled in warning, his anger spiking.

Inuyasha flexed his claws and bared his fangs.

"You can say whatever you want about me, bitch. But if you think I will stand here and let you insult my sister in law and my nephew…"

He took a step forward. His eyes indicated his rapid loss of temper.

Sesshoumaru did not take his eyes off of his mother.

"Stand down, Inuyasha. I will handle this."

"Fuck you, asshole. If you won't put the bitch in her place, I will."

The woman's smirk was taunting.

"My, my. Such disrespect. Tell me half breed, do you always disobey your alpha?"

Kagome handed Akihiko to Inuyasha. She didn't wait for him to object. She knew if she didn't do something, he was going to attack her for her insults. His claws retracted as he cradled the boy in his arms, his stance still tense. His growl subsided when he heard Akihiko begin to whimper.

Kagome had to step around Shippo who had maintained his defensive position in front of her.

"Stay back, Mother."

She ignored his warning and didn't stop until she stood beside Sesshoumaru. Then she bowed to the woman.

"Welcome, my lady. May I get you some tea?"

Painted lips curled into a sneer.

"So this is the human you mated? Ignorant girl. I am no longer the Lady of the Western Lands. Sadly, that is you. Do you still know nothing of demon customs? The Lady of the West bows to no one but her mate."

Kagome straightened from her bow.

"Forgive me. I am human. And in human culture, it is polite to show respect to your mate's mother. No matter how ill mannered she herself may be."

The tension in the room grew as they waited for her reaction. A silver brow arched as lips lifted in a half smirk.

"Hn. You certainly have guts, miko. There may be hope for you yet."

She seated herself on the sofa.

"I believe I will have some tea."

Hard golden eyes narrowed.

"You will accompany me to my study, Mother."

She arched a brow at her son's 'request'.

"I haven't yet had the tea your mate so graciously offered me."

"Now, Mother."

He turned on his heel and left the room, clearly expecting his mother to obey. With an exaggerated sigh, she rose and followed her son's retreating back down the hall.

Inuyasha didn't even wait for the door to close behind her.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Coming in here and insulting Kagome and Akihiko like that. I'm used to the way she treats me. But I won't fucking stand for her disrespecting Kagome."

Kagome laid a hand on his arm.

"I appreciate you standing up for me, Inuyasha… But if you don't watch your language in front of my son, I swear I will make you a new set of beads."

His ears flattened to his head as he handed Akihiko back to her. She would do it, too.

Sesshoumaru closed the door to his study and turned an icy glare on his mother.

"What is it you want? Besides insulting my mate and son?"

She examined her claws.

"Is it too much to believe that I wished to have a look at my grandpup?"

"Since all you've done is spread your verbal venom since you arrived? Yes. Now what do you really want?"

She huffed.

"Such disrespect. At least your little human is capable of showing proper respect. Even if she doesn't command any herself."

"I'm waiting."

"Yes. And you've never been known for your patience, have you?"

She walked over to the window.

"Very well. I want to know why?"

"Why? You will have to be more specific. You have spent centuries encouraging me to mate and sire an heir. I have now done so. You should be pleased."

She turned to face him.

"Why a human? You could have had your pick of demonesses. You could have restored the honor and respect that was lost when your father left me for that human and sired that half breed bastard. Think of the power that your heir could have possessed then."

"You are sadly ill informed, Mother. There is no house more honored or respected than mine. The sins of my father have long since been laid to rest. The reputation of my house rests squarely on my shoulders."

"You are just like your father."

He smirked.

"There was a time when I would have perceived that as the insult I'm sure you intended it to be. But that is no longer the case. Truth be told, Father could be considered a visionary. I often wonder if he somehow knew that demons would have to coexist with humans in the future."

"You still have not given me an answer."

"I never found a demoness who suited my needs."

"You never looked. You turned away every candidate I sent to you. You rejected all the offers of alliances with the other noble houses. What made you decide on that little human nobody who is unworthy of you?"

His voice was low and harsh.

"If you insult my mate again, you will be joining Father in the afterlife."

She gasped. Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"You love her."

"You say that as if it is a terrible crime to love one's mate. Was your mating to Father so cold and unfeeling then?"

Her disbelief gave way to anger.

"Your father was incapable of love."

"We both know that is untrue. He unquestionably loved Izayoi. He gave his life to protect her and Inuyasha."

"Don't speak that human's name in my presence."

"Ah. I believe I have uncovered the underlying issue here. The real reason behind your hostility toward my mate. Father never loved you at all, did he?"

Her eyes were mere slits as her face twisted in hatred.

"No. Ours was an arranged mating. The bastard only did his duty to his line and his lands. Once you were conceived, he no longer had any use for me."

"And in your infinite wisdom and boundless love for your only son, you would wish such a cold and miserable fate on me as well?"

"I…"

"Or is it that you cannot accept that I chose to love a human?"

She turned back to the window.

"I am not foolish enough to believe that we choose who to love. I certainly would have made a better choice had I been able to do so."

"So, do you hate Kagome for her humanity? Or do you hate her because I am free to love her?"

She was jolted by the accuracy of the question, and tears began to silently slip down her face.

He walked over to stand beside her.

"Don't you think it is time to put the past where it belongs? I have made my peace with Father and with my brother. The ghosts of the past no longer haunt me."

"It's not that easy for me."

"I don't expect it would be. But you have to start somewhere. It has been centuries. You can't hold the whole of the human race responsible for the pain that Father inflicted on you. Yes, Father betrayed you and your mating. But the pain of that betrayal would have been the same if Izayoi had been a demoness."

"You have become quite wise for a pup."

His lips lifted in a half smirk. Only his mother would think to call a being as old as he, a pup.

"Does this mean that you can now return to the living room to properly greet your grandpup and be civil to my mate?"

The tears had ceased to flow, but there was still a hint of sadness about her.

"Your mate will never welcome me into your life. Not after the things I said to her."

He arched a brow.

"I believe you will find that my mate is quite forgiving. If she weren't, she would never be able to put up with me. After all, I did attempt to kill her when first we met."

That surprised a laugh out of her.

"Well I suppose if she can forgive an attempt on her life by her mate, then a few insults from her mother in law would be as nothing."

His voice took on a serious tone.

"Inuyasha and Shippo, however, will not be as forgiving. They are very protective of her."

She nodded.

"The half… "

His eyes narrowed in warning. He would no longer tolerate her insults to his pack.

"Inuyasha… I understand. I have, of course, heard the rumor that she was his at one time. The kitsune… You will have to enlighten me on that relationship. I have heard him referred to as your son. How did that come about?"

"He was orphaned as a kit. Kagome adopted him. Therefore, he is my son as well. And I have publicly claimed him as such."

She turned to him, a curious look in her eyes.

"How is it possible that she adopted him as a kit? He is a fully grown, adult kitsune. She could not have been there when he was orphaned."

"She is the shikon miko, Mother. She is the same miko who helped defeat Naraku."

"But she is human. And I know your mating was recent. How did she survive all these centuries?"

"For a reason that will probably forever remain unknown to us, she was able to traverse time. The portal which allowed her to freely travel from this time to the past, opened without warning and sealed itself when Naraku was defeated and the jewel ceased to exist in this world."

"I see. She truly is a powerful miko then. Perhaps I was wrong to say she is unworthy of you."

That silver brow lifted again.

"Perhaps?"

"All right. I was wrong. Satisfied?"

"It is a start. Shall we return to the others?"

She nodded and followed him to the door.

Inuyasha leaned back against the couch.

"I wonder what's takin so long. I don't smell any blood, and it shouldn't take this long to put the bitch in her place. I'd a thrown her ass out already."

Kagome chided him on his language, yet again.

"You are pushing it, Inuyasha."

Shippo snickered. He could see a new rosary in the hanyou's near future.

Conversation came to a halt when the door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped into the room followed by his mother. Inuyasha and Shippo were on their feet immediately and once again came to stand protectively in front of Kagome.

Sesshoumaru could feel the angry auras of both his brother and the kit. He said nothing. Only took a seat to passively watch the fireworks. His mother was on her own. She had instigated the situation, now she could deal with the consequences.

Kagome calmly rose and nudged her way through her protectors. She walked to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hideki, could you please bring the tea I asked for earlier?"

"Yes, my lady."

Shippo sighed and resumed his seat. Inuyasha looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"What the fuck? You're gonna offer her tea and play nice, like she didn't just treat you like shit in your own home?"

Curious golden eyes darted to the silent figure across the room. Asking without words if he allowed his brother to speak to his mate that way. Amused golden eyes seemed to say that she should just observe. So observe she did.

Kagome rounded on Inuyasha with fury.

"Sesshoumaru's mother is a guest in this house. She will be afforded the courtesy due a guest in this house. By everyone here."

She poked a finger in his chest.

"That includes you. If you have a problem with that, I believe you know where the door is. No one is forcing you to stay and 'play nice'."

His eyes grew wide and his ears flattened to his head. She had just taken that bitch's side over his?

Kagome seemed to know exactly how he would take her words. So she whispered low as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Please, Inuyasha. I'm trying to mend fences here. I don't need his mother as an enemy."

He settled down at her words, knowing she wasn't taking sides after all.

"Keh! Fine. I'm not happy about it, but I won't say anything else."

He glared at the woman in question.

"As long as she doesn't start talking shit again."

Kagome frowned and thumped a fuzzy ear. He grabbed his now throbbing ear and yelped in pain.

"Your language, Inuyasha."

He crossed his arms and flopped onto the couch.

"Yeah, yeah."

Satisfied that there would be peace at least for the time being, Kagome decided to extend the olive branch. She considered how to address her mother in law. She had heard about the woman of course, but had never heard her called by name. At least none that she would use to address her. Since she now knew it was improper to address her by her former title, Kagome went with her gut and hoped she didn't regret it.

"Would you like to hold your grandpup, Mother?"

Golden eyes widened in stunned surprise at the girl's audacity. Then she smirked as she held out her arms to take the tiny pup. She had to revise her earlier opinion of this human girl, who was now her daughter in law. The same girl who had just handled the hanyou as if being an alpha female came naturally to her. She didn't just have guts. She had big, brass kahones. Perhaps the western house was in good hands after all.

To be continued….


	74. Chapter 74

AN: I must once again apologize for the late update. I know it is frustrating. Real life seems to have it in for me this year. There have been a number of issues since the last update, including the death of my son's girlfriend's mother. I am hoping that the rest of my year is stress free, but I am not holding my breath.

As a side note: Big, gooey, chocolate chip cookies (virtual of course) to all who catch the slight crossover in this chapter.

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 74

Golden eyes stared at the woman who was his grandmother. She stared back. Fascinated. She knew he was hanyou. But he looked so much like Sesshoumaru had as a pup, it took her back in time. To the day of her own son's birth.

She was exhausted. The birth process had been long and painful. Both physically and emotionally. They still had not been able to locate her mate. She thought sure the bastard would at least be there to acknowledge his pup. The birth ceremony was a necessary ritual if her child was to claim his birthright.

Hours passed and the pup's father had not put in an appearance. The servants bustled about taking care of changing bedding, bringing food, and caring for her son. She grew tired of hearing him referred to as 'the young lord', 'the master's son', or worse still, 'the pup'. As far as she was concerned, her absent mate had lost his right to name his son by his obvious indifference. She held out her arms to the servant who had just finished changing her son.

"Bring Sesshoumaru to me."

"My lady?"

"My son's name is Sesshoumaru. If his absentee father wished to name him, he should have had his miserable ass here to do so."

Sesshoumaru. Killing perfection. She vowed that her son would become as strong and fearsome as the name she had given him. There would be no softness in him. He would be a proud warrior who would hold the western lands and lead its people. She would teach him the meaning of honor and duty.

Honor and duty… She was brought back to the present by tiny claws scratching her face, wanting attention from the being who held him. Yes she had been successful in teaching her son about honor and duty. He had more than lived up to the name she had given him. But it had taken a human miko to teach him about love. She smiled down at her grandpup. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two from the miko as well.

Inuyasha kept a watchful eye on his nephew. He didn't trust Sesshouamru's mother. Not at all. He knew how she felt about humans, and hanyou in particular. She'd made it clear enough to him over the years. If it even looked like she was going to harm Akihiko… He would take great satisfaction in ending her life with his claws. No one would hurt his nephew. He would protect the pup with his life.

Kagome was glad to see that her mother in law seemed to be accepting her grandpup. She didn't know what Sesshoumaru had said to her, but it appeared to have worked. The woman was actually smiling. A real smile. As if she was pleased with her grandpup.

Sesshoumaru hoped his mother was over her issues with his father. At least as it pertained to his mate and pup. He would not tolerate her mistreatment of them. He would also no longer tolerate her mistreatment of Inuyasha. He should have put a stop to that before now, but he knew that Inuyasha was capable of taking care of himself. His brother had gotten over his self-image issues a long time ago. Inuyasha knew he had an important place in this pack. Sesshoumaru had made sure of it.

Later, as Kagome lay feeding Akihiko in their bed, she brought up the subject of her mother in law's change in attitude.

"Will you tell me what it was you said to her?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his relaxed position beside her on the bed.

"I merely pointed out that neither you nor Akihiko were responsible for what my father did to her."

"Oh."

She was sure that it had been a little more complicated than that, but she was happy with the result. She had been shocked almost speechless when her mother in law told her she would call her later in the week to help with the preparations for Akihiko's recognition ceremony. And that she would make an appointment for them with a famous design house to choose appropriate dresses for the event. Apparently she would be attending her son's recognition ceremony in a Hitachiin original.

In the following days, Kagome discovered that her mother in law was a force to be reckoned with. The word no disappeared from everyone's vocabulary when it came to her. She didn't accept it. Anyone foolish enough to utter the word in her presence quickly learned the error of their ways.

Surprisingly, Mariko was the only one who defied the woman and refused to back down. She had quietly followed the two of them around. Kagome had explained that she was the bodyguard Sesshoumaru assigned to her. Hitomi had looked her up and down and decided that she would make an acceptable gopher.

Hitomi. Kagome remembered the name had been growled at her after she'd called her Mother for the third time. Inuyasha later told her that even he had not known her name. Sesshoumaru always called her Mother. Anyone else referred to her as My Lady, or Seshoumaru's mother. When she was referred to in polite terms that is. There were a multitude of other names she was called, but he would not share those with Kagome. As far as he was concerned she had earned them all.

Inuyasha had cornered Mariko the day that Hitomi arrived to take Kagome to choose her dress.

"Don't leave Kagome alone with the bitch. Not for anything. I don't trust her. I don't care if she is the prick's mother. You treat her as a threat. If anything happens to Kagome, you won't live to answer to my brother. You got that, Nishimura?"

"Yeah. I got it." There was a slight hesitation before she added, "My lord."

"Keh. Titles don't mean nothin to me. So save your suckin up for my brother."

He walked away as she shook her head. The sarcasm had been lost on him. The warning and the threat had been unnecessary. She didn't trust the demoness either. Not where Kagome was concerned. Her hatred of humans was well known. Until she proved herself to be no threat, Mariko would stick to Kagome like a second skin.

That led to Mariko ending up on the receiving end of Hitomi's ire.

"I told you to go get me something to drink. Are you deaf? Or are even simple tasks beyond your capabilities? My son has indeed gotten soft if he accepts such incompetence in his employees."

Mariko stood her ground.

"I will not leave Kagome's side. Lord Sesshoumaru employs me as her bodyguard, not your personal gopher. I will not abandon my duty to her just to satisfy your need to subjugate everyone around you."

Kagome was standing on the other side of the room. Not for the first time, she wished for the demon hearing that her mate possessed. She wanted to know what was being said. It was obvious that there were words being exchanged between Mariko and Hitomi. And they did not look as if they were friendly words.

Kagome had suffered through the measurements and now the two ginger haired young men were analyzing her body type. To come up with the perfect dress style for her, they said. She thought they were a little strange. Cute, but strange. It was obvious they were twins.

"Purple. It would go well with her dark hair. What do you think, Kaoru?"

The other twin propped his chin in his hand as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"I don't think so. Purple is too… I don't know. What is the word I am looking for? Royal? Haughty? It would do for Hitomi. But I think green would better suit Kagome. Don't you agree, Hikaru?"

"Hm. You may be right. I can go with green. It will offset her dark hair nicely too. Ok. Now what style should we choose?"

He walked around her, nodding his head.

"Something to emphasize her bust. It needs help."

Kagome closed her eyes as she silently fumed. Who was this little pipsqueak to insult her bust? If he were a demon, she'd zap him for that comment. Besides, Sesshoumaru found no fault with her bust, and his opinion was the only one that counted.

She endured the rest of the 'fashion consultation' in silence. She reminded herself that it wasn't that bad. And it did please Hitomi. She just hoped Sesshoumaru would like the dress when all was said and done.

Once it was over, Kagome made her way over to Mariko. Hitomi was only too happy to have her time with the Hitachiin twins. They were her designers of choice whenever she needed something special.

Kagome flopped into the chair next to Mariko.

"I noticed you and Hitomi having words. You want to tell me what it was about?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. She seems to think that I'm her personal servant instead of your bodyguard. I simply told her no. She doesn't seem to be acquainted with the concept."

Kagome giggled. That described Hitomi alright.

"So, how are things with Kenta?"

"Huh? Why would you ask me about him?"

Kagome could swear that was a blush she saw on her friend's face before she turned away. It reminded her of Sango whenever she would tease her about Miroku.

"No reason really. I just haven't seen him around for a while."

"He's out of the country on assignment. At least that's what I heard."

"That's a shame. I know Sesshoumaru wanted him to be at Akihiko's ceremony. He has a lot of confidence in him."

"Matsushita's already picked the security team. I'll be there. So will Tsukuda of course, since he'll be driving. You remember Saito and Ito? They'll be there too. Saito's in charge of the surveillance and communications. I don't think you've met any of the others."

Kagome shook her head with a smile. Leave it to her mate to go overboard. She would swear he was getting paranoid in his old age.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock again. For the third time in the last hour. Where were they? How long did it take to pick out a dress and have a few measurements taken? He'd just fed Akihiko the last bottle of breast milk that Kagome had pumped before she left. His son would be getting fussy before long and he was still learning how to care for his pup.

He had never cared for an infant before. Rin was old enough to care for herself in most regards when he acquired her. And what care she did require was delegated to Jaken. Sometimes he missed the little toad, though he would never, ever say it out loud. He wondered what Jaken would have thought of Akihiko. Would he be as devoted to him as he had been to Rin?

He breathed an uncharacteristic sigh of relief when he felt his mate's aura. He enjoyed his time with his pup, but looked forward to the future when said time would be spent in training and education to fulfill his role as heir to the west. Anything other than feedings and diapers. Fortunately demons, even hanyou, spent far less time in this stage than their human counterparts.

Sesshoumaru was quite content to hand Akihiko off to Kagome. He loved his pup, but his sensitive nose had endured all of the spitting up and diaper changes he could handle for one day. Next time Kagome went out, he would most assuredly accept the maid's offer of assistance. He was beginning to regret allowing Kagome her way when she opposed the hiring of a nanny.

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek as she took a squirming Akihiko from his arms.

"Did you two have fun?"

"Hn. 'Fun' is hardly how I would describe an afternoon filled with noxious odors."

Kagome stifled her giggle. Most human males didn't do so well with babies either.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me. It really wasn't practical to take him along this time."

He nuzzled her cheek, and whispered low in her ear, eliciting a delightful shiver.

"The dress had better be worth it."

He walked out of the room smirking at the sudden increase in her heart rate, and the delicious smell of her arousal.

"You are so gonna pay for that, mister."

She should have known he wasn't yet out of earshot when she heard his smug reply.

"I look forward to it, miko."

She sighed and turned her attention back to Akihiko.

"I hope you're hungry, sweetie. Cause your mama is hurting."

She cooed to him as she carried him upstairs for a feeding that was more to relieve the fullness of her breasts than to satisfy his hunger.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he entered his study. He sincerely hoped his mate abandoned her habit of referring to his son as 'sweetie' very soon. No heir to the western lands should be referred to by such a ridiculous nickname. It was allowable while he was an infant, but he would make sure she stopped before it caused his son any embarrassment.

He could overlook some of her human tendencies where his son was concerned. It would help his son to balance both sides of his heritage. But he would draw the line at anything that would make him look weak in the eyes of the demon world. Akihiko had enough obstacles to overcome simply because he was hanyou. He would not allow his son's sentimental mother to add to them. He would need to discuss it with Kagome, but it could wait until Akihiko was a little older. He settled behind his desk and pulled out the contracts that Shippo had left for him.

The day of Akihiko's recognition ceremony had finally arrived. Sesshoumaru adjusted his tie as he watched his mate chew her lower lip in indecision.

"I can't decide which earrings look better. You pick."

He walked over to the dresser and closed her jewelry box. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he extracted a velvet box and handed it to her.

"I believe this should end your dilemma."

She opened it to reveal a pair of exquisite emerald and diamond earrings. She picked one up to examine it. A large pear shaped emerald surrounded by diamonds dangled from a cluster of diamonds attached to a delicate French clip.

"They are beautiful."

She looked up at him.

"How did you know what color my dress was? I made sure you didn't see it before tonight."

"There was a description of the dress on the bill I received."

"Oh."

The bill had earned a raised brow when he opened it. He was quite sure that Kagome had no idea how much the dress cost. But when he had seen the way she looked in it, he decided it was more than worth the price. He made a mental note to send his mate shopping with his mother more often.

The dress was a vivid emerald green. It left her neck and shoulders bare; with only small, capped sleeves on her upper arms. The shirred bodice clung to her breasts, dipping just low enough to give a hint of cleavage. It had to be his imagination, but her breasts looked bigger. The shirring continued to just past her hips where the material then smoothed out to a full skirt in a high low hemline. The front terminated just above her knees, while the back was mid calf length. It seemed to float when she walked. The open toe, sling back pumps on her dainty feet matched the dress perfectly.

He took the earring from her hand and fastened it to her ear after placing a kiss on said ear. Once the other one was in place, she turned back to the mirror. She had to admit that the Hitachiin brothers were as good as Hitomi claimed. Maybe she would visit them again. She turned back to her mate and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Thank you."

Knowing their time was limited, he controlled the urge to take the kiss further. She could properly express her gratitude once they returned home.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oi! You two ready or not? Tell Kagome to hurry her ass up. Everybody else is waitin on you."

Sesshoumaru opened the door to the loud mouth hanyou. His eyes narrowed as he saw that Inuyasha was holding Akihiko.

"It's about damn time. What the hell took so long?"

He took his son as Kagome brushed past him to glare at Inuyasha.

"You have been warned about your language in front of my son. I won't warn you again."

His ears flattened to his head before he turned and stalked off down the hall.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Get a move on. We're gonna be late."

She closed the bedroom door behind them, grumbling.

"It's not like they can start without us."

Her eyes bored holes in Inuyasha's back. He didn't seem to take her warnings seriously. His mistake. She grinned evilly, missing the shiver that passed down her mate's spine at the look. He was glad that it was not directed at him.

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 75

Kagome was tired of standing. Her feet were killing her. There were more people here than when she was presented as Sesshoumaru's mate. And she had to hold Akihiko so that all of them had a chance to greet the new heir. Sesshoumaru stood stoically at her side during the endless parade of gawkers. That's what they reminded her of. Most had nothing to say, only wanted to look at Akihiko. It was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"It will be over soon."

Sesshoumaru's low voice whispered in her ear. She had started to space out.

"Tell me again why I can't sit down."

He chuckled.

"It would require all the guests to look down on my son. It is not permitted."

"Ok. So then… You're taller than I am. Shouldn't you be holding him?"

"I am presenting him. It is your duty to hold him while I do so."

She mumbled to herself, but Sesshoumaru's keen hearing caught it.

"And just where were demons when humans experienced the wonders of women's lib?"

Apparently he wasn't the only one to hear it.

"Eating popcorn and laughing our asses off. Watchin all those women burn their bras was funny as hell."

Kagome scowled.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"The line's gone. You're done. Thought I'd be nice and take Akihiko off your hands for a few minutes."

Shippo walked up beside him.

"Of course you're trying to be nice. It wouldn't have anything to do with the knowledge that the minute you walk off with Akihiko the women will follow like bees to honey. That was one of Miroku's favorite tricks."

"Shut it Shippo. You just wish you'd thought of it first."

"Hmph. Some of us don't need to hold a pup to attract a female."

"Why you…"

Kagome laid Akihiko in Inuyasha's arms before the fight could start.

"I don't care why you want to hold him for me. I reeeeally need to go to the bathroom. Just make sure you watch your language."

There were several soft chuckles from the males she left standing. Across the room Mariko acknowledged the almost imperceptible nod of Sesshoumaru's head in her direction. She quickly excused herself from her conversation and made her way to the bathroom. Her employer had made it clear during the security meeting earlier that Kagome would not be left alone at this gathering for any reason. Not after what had happened last time.

She came to a halt just outside of her destination as she took in the pale, angry features of her friend. Curious as to why Kagome was staring at the door with her fists clenched at her side, she heard the not so whispered words coming through the door.

"Really Hitomi. You must be so disappointed in your son."

"Explain yourself, Berys."

"How can you so calmly accept that your son chose to mate a human, when he had his pick of worthy demonesses? Why, my mate even tried to negotiate a contract with him for our Isana. He turned her down flat. Imagine that. Isana would have made such a regal lady. And then the heir would have been pure. Not a hanyou. To think that your son would allow such weakness to become part of the house of the west. It is such a disgrace. You must be so embarrassed. I know I would be."

There was a loud crash from within that jolted both Kagome and Mariko. They rushed inside. Then stopped dead in their tracks, mouths open, as the door closed behind them.

Hitomi had slammed the demoness she had called Berys into the wall. Her claws were wrapped around the demoness's throat, dripping deadly poison. Her eyes were a shade of red that Kagome recognized as the sign of an inu's unleashed beast. She should know. She had seen it often enough with both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"You dare to insult my family? You dare to claim that your insignificant spawn could even hold a fraction of the power that the Shikon Miko possesses? Weakness? My son has strengthened the house of the west beyond even my hopes for its future. If anyone here should be embarrassed, it should be the mother of a slut who cannot keep her legs closed. She smells of so many males you would think her a male herself. If my son had accepted her as a mate, I would have killed her before the ink dried on the contract."

Hitomi squeezed her hand tightly around the woman's throat until she heard a submissive whimper. She then opened her hand and allowed the woman to crumple to the floor in a heap.

"Leave. If I see you again before I calm down, I will not guarantee that you survive the meeting."

The demoness held a shaking hand to her bleeding throat and crawled to the door. She whimpered and ducked her head further as she passed the two women she had not noticed earlier.

Kagome still stood, open mouthed in surprise, her earlier anger gone. In its place were awe and a sense of pleasure that her human hating mother in law, of all people, had defended her.

Hitomi huffed and turned to Kagome.

"Well? Stop staring and hurry up."

That brought Kagome out of her stupor.

"Huh?"

Hitomi smirked and waved a hand toward the inner door.

"You obviously came in here for a reason. Get it over with. Then we will go get a drink. I know I could use one."

Kagome hurried to take care of the business she'd almost forgotten had brought her here in the first place.

Mariko leaned against the wall as Hitomi took a seat to wait for her shocked daughter in law. Mariko eyed the older demoness.

"That was some show. Too bad it was a private performance. I know many who would have paid money to see that bitch put in her place."

Hitomi snarled at the memory of the bitch's words.

"No one insults my family and gets away with it."

"I guess that means that you accept Kagome as family."

Hitomi gave a curt nod.

"She is my son's chosen mate and the mother of his heir. She has proven herself worthy of the honor. Any foolish enough to question her right to the position to my face will suffer my wrath."

Mariko gave an amused smile. Hitomi examined a neatly manicured claw.

"Damn. I chipped the polish. Now I have to have another manicure done. It is a good thing she is gone. I would make her pay for that."

That brought outright laughter from Mariko. Hitomi arched a silver brow.

"You know, they don't call me the wicked bitch of the west without good reason."

When Kagome rejoined them, she was met with the sound of shared laughter.

Inuyasha bounced Akihiko in his arms while keeping an eye out for Kagome's return. The boy was smiling and cooing at his uncle. He was surrounded by females. There were many comments on his way with children. And even a thinly veiled suggestion or two about being ready to have one of his own, when a young demoness asked the one question that she shouldn't have.

"Do you plan to adopt then, since you are gay?"

Inuyasha snarled. Akihiko sensing his uncle's anger began to cry.

"I am NOT fucking gay!"

All conversation ceased. You could have heard a pin drop as all eyes turned to Inuyasha. He looked around, somewhat embarrassed over his outburst, when he spotted Kagome making a beeline straight for him. The look on her face promised him pain. His ears flattened to his head.

"Oh shit. I am so dead."

The crowd parted for her as if she were Moses and they the Red Sea. She calmly took her crying son from his uncle, all the while staring into his eyes allowing her displeasure to be communicated.

"We will talk about this when we get home."

She turned and walked away, leaving a sweating hanyou behind. He would have preferred she lay into him here. It would be so much worse once there was no audience. He was glad he no longer wore the subjugation beads. If he still had them, he was sure he would be greeting the devil himself before this night was over.

Akihiko had begun to calm by the time Kagome joined Hitomi at the bar. Hitomi handed her a drink. Kagome pushed the glass back toward Hitomi.

"Thank you, but I am breast feeding so I can't drink alcohol."

Hitomi shook her head and pushed the glass back to Kagome.

"Nonsense. You must cease applying human standards to your son. He is Sesshoumaru's progeny. He will undoubtedly have poison running through his veins. Nothing you ingest will affect him in the least."

She took Akihiko from Kagome and nodded at the drink on the bar.

"Go on. It will calm your nerves."

Kagome gave a small smile of gratitude and reached for the drink.

"That idiot makes me so mad sometimes. He just doesn't get it."

Hitomi laughed.

"He wasn't raised as Sesshoumaru was. He was allowed to grow up wild, with no responsibilities to help him mature. The boy needs a mate. Once he has one, he will begin to grow up."

Kagome nodded as she felt the burn of the alcohol make its way down her throat. She already felt a little calmer. And with the calm, she recalled her plan to help Inuyasha see the light. Hitomi noticed the evil little smile on her daughter in law's face and was even more convinced she would make an excellent alpha female for the house of the west.

"What happened to Mariko?"

"She is dancing."

"Dancing? With who?"

"Darius."

Ok, Kagome thought. That told her absolutely nothing.

"And who is Darius?"

"An old… friend. I introduced them."

Kagome gazed out at the dance floor. She had no trouble finding Mariko. And the gorgeous male she was dancing with. She turned curious eyes back to Hitomi.

"Just how good a… friend… are we talking?"

Hitomi sighed as she sipped her drink.

"We were an item at one time."

"And now?"

A sad look passed briefly through Hitomi"s eyes before it was gone as if it never existed.

"He decided that a relationship with the mother of the lord of the west was problematic at best. He opted for something less complicated."

She left out that he had come to this conclusion after several hours with a healer thanks to her son.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was too weak for me. I crave power in everything."

And someday she would find someone powerful enough to at least convince Sesshoumaru to allow her to live her own life.

Kagome was sure there was more to the story, but she let it drop. At least Mariko seemed to be having a good time. She deserved it.

Another pair of eyes were observing the dancing couple from across the room. And the owner of those eyes did not share Kagome's opinion. No, not at all. When the male pulled Mariko closer than the observer thought necessary for the dance, he made his way through the crowd and out onto the dance floor.

Mariko was laughing up at her partner. She would have to remember to thank Hitomi for the introduction. It had been a long time since she had let herself have any fun. Darius was handsome and attentive. She hoped he was interested in seeing her again.

She felt Darius pull her closer as his arms tightened around her. His nose was close enough to almost touch her neck. She could tell he was breathing in her scent. She closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time a male had wanted to scent her. Her moment was shattered when she heard a low growl. Just before a hand clamped onto her arm and pulled her away from Darius.

She whirled on the demon who had grabbed her, only to stare into a pair of eyes that could only be described as furious. Well, dangerous would probably cover it too.

"Hashimoto? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, Nishimura. Aren't you here to do a job? Who's protecting our lady while you neglect your duties?"

"What? How dare you? Lady Kagome is quite safe with Lady Hitomi. I'd like to see someone try to get through her. In fact I'd pay to see that."

Darius turned away from the arguing couple with his hands in his pockets. He was done. The women of the western lands were too high maintenance for his tastes. Perhaps one of Lord Avion's daughters…

Mariko did not even notice his departure. She had a finger in Kenta's chest, poking hard.

"What I do, and who I do it with, is none of your business. If Matsushita or Lord Sesshoumaru had a problem with me having a dance, they would tell me. You aren't in charge of this operation tonight. So you have no authority over me. You aren't even supposed to be here. I heard you had an assignment out of the country."

"Yeah, well I got back tonight. I thought I'd see if I could lend a hand. Guess it's a good thing too. Since you seem to be more interested in letting your little boy toy grope you."

The slap echoed in the air around them. Mariko's eyes widened as she fought for a calming breath. Kenta's head slowly turned back to face her, the handprint scarlet on his cheek. He noticed the audience they had acquired, then grabbed her arm in an iron grip and pulled her toward the exit.

He didn't stop until they were some distance from the building.

"Let me go, Hashimoto."

Mariko managed to jerk her arm away from him and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

He turned his back on her and raked a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. The truth was he didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd seen her in the arms of that male and just… lost it.

"I'm talking to you, Hashimoto."

He snarled at her as he turned back to face her.

"Shut up, woman."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You are. You're the damn problem, Nishimura."

In the blink of an eye, he had slammed her into a tree and covered her lips in a bruising kiss. Her shocked gasp allowed his tongue in to plunder her mouth as his hands speared into her hair to hold her steady. Not that she was going anywhere. His body was molded to hers. There was not an inch of space separating them.

The kiss gentled. It was no longer punishing. Instead, it was nibbling, seeking, teasing, exploring. Mariko's arms crept up to his shoulders. She wasn't quite sure if her original intent had been to push him away, or draw him closer. She only knew that she was now holding him as tightly as he was holding her.

The kiss continued until they were both breathless, then suddenly Kenta stepped back and turned to walk away. A dazed Mariko stumbled slightly before regaining her balance and her wits.

"What the hell was that Hashimoto?"

Kenta smirked.

"If I have to explain it to you, then you are far more sexually frustrated than I first thought."

She clenched her fists in anger. He didn't give her time to respond.

"I am leaving. It is clear that Matsushita has this under control. Go back to work and don't let me hear that you were caught slacking off again."

He better not hear that she was spending time with another male. Not after he had just declared himself.

"I will arrange for you to have time off tomorrow. We will discuss this in detail when I pick you up tomorrow at six. Be ready."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Ready? I don't understand."

He shook his head and walked back to her. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her once more. She was stunned and more confused when he let her go.

"What do you think you are doing?"

He grinned. She had to be the most clueless female on the planet.

"I think I am courting my chosen female, Nishimura. What do you think?"

Her shock was quickly concealed by an amused smirk. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him back for another kiss. When she let him go, she whispered in his ear.

"I think… Kenta… that if you are going to court me, you could use my first name."

She licked his earlobe, earning a low groan from him, before walking away with a soft giggle.

He gave a short laugh before walking off in the opposite direction. Why did he get the feeling that he had just bitten off more than even a dragon could chew?

The rest of the evening had been uneventful, and Kagome was never so glad to be home. She took Akihiko upstairs. He was sleeping soundly, so she carefully undressed him and changed his diaper before putting him down for the night. His bath could wait. It always woke him up, and once it did, it would be hours before he was ready to sleep again.

She headed back downstairs to join her family. She could hear Inuyasha telling Shippo all about this 'really fucking hot babe' that was coming on to him after his very public announcement that he was not gay. She frowned and retraced her steps to her bedroom.

Opening her dresser drawer, she pulled out a small box she had put there a few days ago. She pulled out the gold chain that she had crafted. The links were intricate, but it was still a decidedly masculine piece. She slipped it into her pocket and went downstairs.

Sesshoumaru was giving Hideki instructions for the handling of the gifts that had been received for Akihiko. There had been even more than when she was presented as Sesshoumaru's mate. She couldn't begin to guess at the value of them. Sesshoumaru had only accepted it as his due as the lord of the west. He had explained to her that the more important and powerful the lord, the more respect was shown to his mate and heir. That respect translated into the value of the gifts given at the presentation ceremonies. And of course the heir was far more important than the mate, for he would one day be the lord. She shook her head. Youkai politics gave her a headache.

Mariko had slipped off quietly to her room. She was in a strange mood and had been since she had disappeared from the dance floor. Kagome had intended to ask her about it, but would now wait until morning to do so. She would have to settle for joining Inuyasha and Shippo.

Inuyasha was still going on about his latest conquest and his plans for tomorrow evening when she strolled up. Shippo elbowed him to alert him to her presence.

"What? It's not like she's some innocent. She's had a fucking pup. I think she knows by now how you get them."

Shippo sighed. Would the idiot never learn?

Kagome put her hand into her pocket and withdrew the chain. She opened the clasp and reached for Inuyasha. He noticed her movements and reacted instinctively to grab her hands.

"What the fuck, wench?"

She looked at him innocently and frowned.

"I only wanted to give you a gift. I thought it would look good on you."

He looked down at the object in her hands. He traced a finger down the chain. It was nice. He liked it.

"I thought it was another set of fucking beads."

Her face showed her surprise.

"Beads? Why? Do you think you deserve another set?"

He snorted.

"Hell no!"

"Then why were you so sure that's what I was giving you?"

He scratched his head as he let go of her other hand.

"Ah… No reason."

"So will you accept my gift?"

"Yeah. Thanks. It's nice."

Shippo was trying desperately to hide his laughter so that Inuyasha would not get suspicious.

Their conversation had gained Sesshoumaru's attention and he came over just as Kagome fastened the chain around Inuyasha's neck. Once the click of the clasp was heard, Shippo couldn't contain it any longer. The laughter burst forth. The laughter that covered the incantation that Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha was annoyed.

"Oi. What are you laughing at, squirt? You act like she put another set of damn beads on me."

Sesshoumaru's brow lifted at the question before turning to pull his mate into his arms. Not that she needed the protection, but it made him feel better to provide it.

"Inuyasha, you are aware, are you not? That a miko can weave her powers into objects other than beads?"

His face was a study in horror before he began to turn red in outrage.

"Bitch…"

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her.

"Kagome, can you tell us why you would wish to control Inuyasha?"

Her expression was completely innocent.

"I don't. And I can't. Inuyasha… Sit boy."

The hanyou cringed. Waiting. Nothing happened and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Kagome smiled.

"See. I can't control him. The control is all Inuyasha's"

Inuyasha smirked in triumph as Shippo's laughter turned into a puzzled frown. There goes the entertainment. He was so looking forward to it.

Just to be on the safe side, Inuyasha decided to remove the chain. At least until he was a little more trusting. He reached up to open the clasp. Only to find that there wasn't one. He felt the chain all the way around. He had seen it. She had used it to secure it to his neck. He tried to lift it over his head. It wouldn't budge.

A familiar feeling washed over him. He was beginning to panic. She said she had no control over him. She said the words. Nothing had happened. So what the fuck?

"The damn thing won't come off. If you can't control me, then why won't it come off? Why the fuck…"

Crash. Inuyasha kissed floor. He wasn't pinned down as he had been in the past. He was able to rise almost immediately. And he was livid.

"I thought you said you couldn't control me, wench. What do you call that? Just what the fuck…"

Crash. Inuyasha found himself on the floor again as the kitsune's laughter returned full force.

"Take it off, bitch. Take it the fuck…"

Crash. Kagome sighed. This was going to take much longer than she thought.

"Sorry. It stays."

He glared at her.

"What are you doing to control it, bitch? At least tell me what the fuck…"

Crash. Kagome was unable to stifle the giggle. He could be so slow sometimes.

"I told you. I can't control you. The control is all yours. I only chose the activation word. It's just a shame that I couldn't have chosen more than one."

He jumped to his feet.

"You fucking…"

Crash. Even Sesshoumaru was now openly laughing at his foolish brother. Kagome looked down at the hanyou. He seemed to be in no hurry to get up this time. She smiled before turning away. It was a positively evil smile.

"I did warn you."

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Chapter 76

Kagome opened the door to the study and poked her head in. She smiled as Sesshoumaru rose from his desk.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you now?"

He removed his glasses and set them on the desk as Kagome came the rest of the way into the room shaking her head.

"No. Just because Mariko and I have to be there an hour early doesn't mean that everyone else does too. Besides, Akihiko will get bored. And you know how he fidgets when he is bored."

"If you are sure..."

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure. I'll see you after it's over."

She took a step away and he pulled her close as he captured her lips. She was breathless when he let her go.

"Now I have had a proper goodbye kiss."

She smiled.

"I'll see you there."

He leaned on his desk as he watched her leave.

Four years had passed so quickly. He couldn't begin to tell her how proud he was of her. He would be attending her graduation in less than two hours. She managed to not only accomplish her goal of receiving a business degree, but she was graduating with honors as well. She'd even received three job offers for positions after graduation, including the company where she had done a summer internship.

He told her he would not put any pressure on her, but he hoped that she would accept the offer with his company. He had stressed that while being his mate and keeping the business in the family was important to him, the offer had more to do with her qualifications. No matter how much he loved her, he would not give her a job she was not capable of doing. That would only lead to trouble for the company and their relationship.

Mariko was waiting in the foyer for Kagome.

"Tsukuda is out front with the car. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

She rubbed Mariko's rounded belly.

"How's the little one? Still doing gymnastics?"

"No. She's settled some. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I just hope I get through the ceremony before she decides to join the world."

Kagome giggled.

"I bet Kenta is going insane."

Mariko grinned.

"You know it. He's meeting us there, by the way. He insists on being close so he won't miss anything if I do go into labor. I think he just doesn't want to miss a minute of me being in pain."

Kagome shook her head. Kenta and Mariko loved each other, still neither missed an opportunity to annoy the other. Sometimes they were like five year olds. Mariko had made him work for it, but finally gave in to his proposal two years ago.

The ride to the auditorium was slow. Traffic was heavy. Tsukuda had taken a side street some time ago to miss the worst of it. It looked like they would be on time. Mariko closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Something she had not had a lot of lately.

Kagome smiled at her friend as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Her thoughts were on her future. She had three offers on the table. She had never thought of working for her mate until he had given her a real offer. It surprised her. She knew that he would never make a position for her out of nothing. He respected her too much for that. She was happy that he thought her skills good enough to be an asset to his company. But the other offers were good too.

She had spent last summer working for one of Sesshoumaru's competitors as an internship. The school arranged them for all of their students entering their senior year. She had really enjoyed the job and the people she worked with were friendly.

Then, as if the decision was not hard enough, the chair of the business department had requested a meeting last week. He wanted her to enroll in the MBA program. She had not really thought about pursuing a Master's degree. She had been focused on just graduating with her Bachelor's. But since then, she had given it a lot of thought. It would open up even more opportunities once she competed it.

She had not mentioned that to Sesshoumaru yet. She knew that whatever she decided to do, he would be supportive. She put her thoughts on hold when she realized that Tsukuda had pulled into the school parking lot. She shook Mariko.

"We're here."

After enduring the lecture on what was acceptable behavior during the ceremony… What? Were they still in high school? Kagome donned her cap and gown, assisting Mariko with hers. It did nothing to hide her very advanced pregnancy.

All that was left now was to wait. Kagome fidgeted. She wondered what Sesshoumaru would think about her surprise. She had decided not to tell him. She wondered if he would notice.

Sesshoumaru was combing Akihiko's hair when he heard Inuyasha bellow.

"Oi! Get a move on. We're gonna be late."

Akihiko giggled as his father sighed.

"Uncle Yasha is in a hurry. Isn't he, Father?"

"It would seem so."

"We won't be late for Mother's gradyashun, will we?"

"It is graduation, Akihiko. And no. We will not be late."

"Will I get to grad yoo ate too?"

"Yes. I'm sure you will. It will be a few years into the future though."

"Will you and Mother come and watch me?"

"You may be certain."

"Will I have to skin a lamb?"

The comb stilled in Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Explain."

Akihiko frowned.

"Mother said she was getting her sheepskin. I don't know how to skin a sheep. Will Mother teach me?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and resumed his task.

"Sheepskin is a modern euphemism for a diploma. In the past a diploma was printed on parchment, which was made from the skin of a sheep. Today it is printed on paper. There are no animals involved. Skinned or otherwise."

"Oh. Is it a human thing, then?"

"Yes, Akihiko. You could say it is a human thing."

The child nodded solemnly.

"Understood."

Sesshoumaru laid the comb on the dresser and adjusted his son's tie. He reached for the jacket lying across the bed and held it out for the child to slide his arms into. After smoothing non-existent wrinkles from the cloth, he pronounced Akihiko's appearance acceptable.

Inuyasha and Shippo were waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Sesshoumaru and Akihiko made their descent. Inuyasha took in the identical suits on the two silver haired males. He elbowed Shippo.

"Damn if Akihiko doesn't look like a Mini-me."

Shippo choked on his laughter. He could only hope that Sesshoumaru was ignorant of the reference. It was, after all, an American film. And not something that would appeal to Sesshoumaru's taste.

Sesshoumaru stopped beside his brother.

"And that would make me Dr. Evil, I presume?"

Shippo lost his fight not to laugh.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head.

"I was just saying as how Akihiko looks just like you. He's definitely your kid."

A sardonic eyebrow lifted in an otherwise stoic countenance.

"And when was his parentage ever in question?"

"That's not what I meant…"

There was a slight lift of the lips in a small smirk. Inuyasha had learned to read his brother somewhat over the years.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you, asshole?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not laugh."

Inuyasha let out a growl.

"You know what? Fuck y….."

Crash.

Sesshoumaru's lips curved into a full smile as he walked past his prostrate brother toward the door. It was such fun to make the hanyou lose control and activate the spell. That had not happened in quite a while.

Akihiko followed his father.

"Uncle Yasha said a bad word. Is Mother going to punish him?"

Shippo finally managed to control his laughter as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"She already has, Akihiko. She already has."

Akihiko was confused as he reached a hand up to smooth his hair back into place. How could his mother punish Inuyasha when she was not here to do so? Perhaps it was one of her miko powers. Would she train him to do that when he was older? He hoped so.

Sota was waiting for them at the entrance to the auditorium when they arrived. He was surrounded by girls, but excused himself when he noticed their arrival. The years had brought significant changes in the young man's appearance. Now a university student only a year from his own graduation, he had gotten taller and more muscular. The latter was probably due to his strenuous workouts. He was on the kendo team and already well known in world competition. Sesshoumaru had been surprised when the boy showed an interest in learning swordsmanship. He had proven to be a quick study and Sesshoumaru had eventually offered to take over his training. His current level of skill put him in the top ranks of the world's competitors. Skill that Sesshoumaru would have been proud to fight alongside in battle in centuries past.

He met them at the top of the steps.

"Hey guys. Mom is saving everybody seats. Kenta is sitting with us, but I left him with Mom. He's driving us insane worrying about Mariko. The idiot even tried to talk her out of coming tonight."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh yeah. I bet that went over well. Like she was going to miss her own graduation."

He slung an arm over Souta's shoulder.

"And just when did you get so popular with the ladies, squirt?"

Souta smirked.

"Around the time I got to be taller than you."

Shippo snickered at the taunt.

"Probably didn't hurt when he was featured in that American martial arts magazine after the last tournament either."

"Keh! So he won some dumb competition. Let's see him kick some ass in a real battle. Then I'll be impressed."

Souta shrugged.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. But if I was, those girls are a lot cuter than you."

"Listen, squirt…"

Sesshoumaru had heard enough.

"Souta, direct us to your mother's location. I will not miss my mate's graduation while you stand here and insult each other."

"Sorry. He just makes it so easy. Come on. Follow me."

Akihiko reached for his father's hand so they would not become separated in the crowd.

"Father? Are my uncles going to embarrass us?"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Without a doubt."

"Do you think we could pretend we don't know them?"

"The thought has merit. But I doubt your mother would be pleased."

"Then I suppose we must…" He searched his memory for one of his father's favorite words. " persevere."

Sesshoumaru nodded his assent as they followed Souta to their seats.

They had only moments to get settled before the ceremony got underway. Sesshoumaru claimed the seat next to Mrs. Higurashi.

"How is Grandfather feeling today?"

She turned a welcoming smile on him.

"He is somewhat better today. The doctor still has him confined to bed. The nurse you sent over has been a great help. And the young man who helps out at the shrine stopped by today to keep him company. Telling his stories to such an adoring listener will help make up for missing Kagome's graduation."

"He will not miss it. I have arranged to have it recorded. He may watch it later."

"He will appreciate that. As do I. Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"You are welcome."

Music signaled the start of the ceremony as the graduates entered the auditorium to take their seats.

The speeches went on forever it seemed. Only the anticipation of having that all-important piece of paper in her hands at last kept Kagome from nodding off. She had to elbow the young man seated next to her a couple of times when he began to snore. She wondered if she should tell him he had drool on his face.

Finally they were on their feet waiting for their name to be called. Anticipating the walk across the stage to the podium where the dean would present them with the results of four years of hard work. She watched as Mariko waddled her way up the steps clinging to the handrail for dear life. Kagome chuckled. She remembered her final month carrying Akihiko. She was clumsy beyond belief. Inuyasha had declared her a walking disaster looking for a place to happen.

Then it was her turn. Her name was called and she smiled as she approached the dean, making sure to peek at the place where her family was sitting. There was a smile on Sesshoumaru's face. Of course her little surprise would not go unnoticed. He paid too much attention to detail for that.

Inuyasha leaned over to Sesshoumaru.

"I thought Kagome was using Higurashi to avoid being hassled at school."

He'd clearly heard Kagome Taisho.

"Apparently that is no longer the case," Sesshoumaru said with a pleased smile.

She had not wanted the attention or the special treatment she would have received if her connection to him were common knowledge. Now that she had accomplished her goals on her own merits, she could openly claim their relationship.

The ceremony completed, Kagome made her way to Mariko to help her navigate the crowd. Knowing what a disorganized mess it would be after the ceremony, a prearranged meeting place had been agreed upon. They just had to get there.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Mariko.

"We did it. Can you believe it?"

Mariko didn't immediately answer and Kagome took a step back to look at the woman who was biting her lip to avoid crying out.

"How long have you been in labor?"

Mariko let out a gasping breath, sweat beading on her forehead.

"A couple of hours, I think."

"A couple of … And they call me stubborn."

She took her arm.

"Come on. Let's get you to the clinic. It's closer than home. Kenta is going to go ballistic."

Sesshoumaru and the others were waiting at the appointed place for Kagome and Mariko to navigate through the sea of people.

Inuyasha was scanning the crowd trying to gage their progress. He was hungry and impatient. He also had a problem with crowds this large. His hanyou senses had trouble distinguishing one scent from another as they all mixed together. He already had a headache from the overpowering stench of sweaty human bodies drenched in flowery perfumes.

"So where did you make the reservations? I'm guessing no burgers."

Sesshoumaru did not answer him. His attention was elsewhere.

"Hey. I asked you…"

"Quiet!"

Every eye turned to Sesshoumaru. His head was tilted and his face was a study in intense concentration. His stance was rigid. Battle ready. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Demon eyes scanned their surroundings, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Inuyasha moved to a protective stance next to his brother. Shippo, Kenta, and Souta did the same. Akihiko got closer to his grandmother. He took her hand. He knew it would make her feel better even if it was not her protecting him, but rather the other way around.

Inuyasha still couldn't sense anything amiss. Wait. There was something. Something... off. That's the only way he could describe it. Something just didn't feel... right. His instincts were screaming at him to run.

"What's wrong, Sess? What am I feeling?"

Sesshoumaru's head snapped around. He suddenly pushed Mrs. Higurashi into Inuyasha's arms.

"Take her outside away from the buildings and stay there. Akihiko, you go with them. The rest of you, get as many people out of here as you can. I will get Kagome and Mariko."

"What…?"

He growled.

"Don't ask. Move. Now!"

It was a command not to be argued with. And then he was gone, his demon speed leaving only a faint after image. Just as the floor began to shake beneath their feet….

Human screams echoed in sensitive demon ears.

"Earthquake!"

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77

AN: I had this ready to post on March 11. Just before the devastating earthquake and tsunami hit Japan. I couldn't in good conscience post it at that time. My thoughts and prayers are with the people of Japan and everyone affected by the tragedy as they struggle to overcome the hardships and losses that occurred on that sad day.

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Ch 77

Inuyasha hesitated only a moment. A moment in which he regained his balance and altered his stance to compensate for the shifting floor. He wrapped his left arm around Mrs. Higurashi's waist and snatched Akihiko up in his right. Seconds later he set them on the still trembling ground outside.

Mrs. Higurashi fell to her knees. Partly from the shaking ground and partly from worry.

"Kagome."

The ground gave another violent shudder and then an eerie silence descended. Inuyasha's eyes were on the building he had just exited. He watched as Shippo and Souta carried victims out, leading others who could still manage to stagger on unsteady feet. He knew he was supposed to stay with Akihiko. But he couldn't just stand and do nothing.

Shippo was the first to get to him. He set the girl he was carrying on the ground. She was unconscious and bleeding from a head wound. Mrs. Higurashi took charge of the girl.

"Souta. Set that boy down here next to the girl. See what you can find in the way of bandage material and water."

"Right, Mom."

Shippo turned to go back and Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"How bad?"

"I have to go. The building's coming down. Kenta is clearing a path so that we can get to the others. Tsukuda is helping."

"Kagome?"

Shippo shook his head.

"Don't know. Haven't seen Sesshoumaru either."

He ran back into the auditorium, dodging bits of falling brick and mortar as he went.

Inuyasha clenched his fists at his side and made his decision. He rarely disobeyed his alpha directly, but damn it, he couldn't wait any longer. He knelt next to Akihiko.

"I'm giving you a direct order, Akihiko. As your pack beta."

Akihiko's eyes grew wide and he nodded. His uncle Yasha had never sounded so serious before.

"You will stay here and help your grandmother tend to the injured. Do whatever she tells you to do. With no complaints. I need you to show me some of your dad's strength. Can you do that?"

A small silver head nodded.

"Yes sir."

Mrs. Higurashi laid a hand on her grandson's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"The student union building is newer and probably survived without much damage. It's that big building over there."

She pointed to a building across the way.

"I want you to take a couple of the uninjured boys and bring back as much bottled water and drinks as you can find. Maybe some snacks too. Candy bars, chips, and such. Then I am putting you in charge of distributing them to everyone."

He left to recruit assistance for his mission. She turned to Inuyasha.

"That should keep him occupied and focused on other things for a while. I don't have to ask where you are going. Promise me you'll find them."

She knew that if they were not already outside, then something was preventing her son in law from getting them out.

"I promise I'll bring them out."

He took off at a run, his thoughts in turmoil.

'I will do everything in my power to make sure Akihiko doesn't have to grow up like I did. Without his parents.'

The building was in worse shape than he thought. A good portion of the ceiling had already caved in. Shippo and the others were busy digging through the rubble to free those trapped.

Kenta was pushing further into the building, frantically searching for his mate. Sesshoumaru had said he would bring her out with Lady Kagome. But they had not come out. They had to be buried under the collapsed roof. He knew he should have made her stay home. He should have found a way to convince her.

Kenta felt a hand on his arm, halting his efforts. He turned to find Inuyasha standing next to him.

"You need to stop. You're stirring up so much dust I can't get a clear scent."

Kenta stilled his hands. He was inu. His nose was more sensitive. Maybe he could scent their location. It was worth a try. The dust began to settle some as Inuyasha lifted his nose and took a deep breath. It was faint, but he could smell where his brother had passed this way. He took a tentative step forward and then backed up to change direction. Kenta followed.

Their path was littered with debris and the bodies of those unfortunate enough to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were not uncompassionate in their single mindedness. As they came across those who had managed to somehow remain alive, they carefully dug them out and Kenta carried them out to Mrs. Higurashi's makeshift aid station. After all, Kagome would never forgive them if they ignored those who needed their help.

Inuyasha cursed the bastards who had made the decision to hold graduation ceremonies in the oldest building on campus. Sure it was a historic site, but who cared for history in the face of safety. The damn thing had been built long before earthquake safety measures had been put into the building codes. It was a wonder it had survived previous earthquakes. The only thing that worked in their favor was that it was only a single story building, so they did not have to deal with a pancake effect.

Kenta returned from his latest delivery to see Inuyasha staring at a huge chunk of collapsed ceiling.

"Have you got anything yet?"

"I lost his scent here. We have to get around this somehow. I can't sense his aura, so I have to rely on scent. The trail has to pick up on the other side."

Inuyasha felt a slight twinge of concern at the absence of his brother's aura, but steadfastly believed that there was a logical reason for it. He was absolutely certain it was not for the obvious reason. He would not accept it until he had no other choice.

Kenta wished that he could call on the magic of his ancestors. Moving this would be child's play. But then if he could call on the old magics, they wouldn't need to move it in the first place. And his mate would already be in his arms.

Inuyasha surveyed the wall of debris keeping them from moving forward.

"We can't just use demon strength to shatter it. That could cause it all to come down on anyone who is trapped."

"Can we lift it?"

"Not just the two of us. No."

"What about with Shippo and Tsukuda's help? They were digging out the last of the survivors from the entrance when I came through."

"Maybe. Go get 'em. We'll give it a try."

Sesshoumaru had felt the shift in the earth beneath them and knew what was coming before the effects were felt on the surface. The age of the building and the number of humans packed into it were a recipe for disaster. He had only seconds to get to his mate. After issuing orders to get those they could to safety, Sesshoumaru headed for the last place he had seen Kagome.

He spotted Kagome almost immediately. She had her arms around Mariko, supporting her. They were trying to make their way to the front of the building. Once the floor began to shake, they lost their balance. Kagome lowered Mariko to the floor and lifted her hands to place a barrier between them and the falling ceiling.

Sesshoumaru dodged a large chunk of falling debris as he reached them. Kagome's barrier did not extend to the floor so he slipped in under it. He refrained from pulling his mate into a fierce hug. There would be time enough for that later. For now, he had to get them out of the collapsing building.

"Lower your barrier, Kagome. I will make a path for us."

Mariko's howl of pain brought his attention to her.

"Is she injured? Can she walk?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No to both questions. She's in labor and has been for a while apparently. I don't think we're going to be able to move her until there is no more danger of aftershocks."

Sesshoumaru's face held a grim look as he surveyed their surroundings. The quake was over, but Kagome was right. There would be aftershocks. Possibly stronger than the quake itself. He would not be able to carry them both without causing the wolf considerable pain. They would have to wait until someone could get to them. If he knew Inuyasha, they would not have to wait long. The hanyou would not wait outside, no matter what his alpha had ordered. Not when Kagome was in danger.

Kagome was about to drop her barrier when another piece of the ceiling came crashing down. She felt her mate move to her side just as Mariko lost her battle not to scream.

"I will see to the barrier. It looks like you will be delivering a pup."

Kagome retracted her barrier slowly as Sesshoumaru replaced it with his own. He glanced down at the wolf and fully extended the barrier to keep the area as free of dust and debris as possible. It would also block his aura from the demons who were no doubt searching for them. There were other ways, and he trusted his pack. They just had to wait until help arrived.

"It has been a while since I assisted Kaede with a birth. I hope I remember what to do."

Sesshoumaru turned away, lest his mate see the considerable frustration visible in his facial expression. He could deal with the building debris and have his mate to safety in seconds. If the wolf were not in labor. He detested his inability to act. It went against every instinct he had. His mate was in danger and he could not instantly remove her from said danger. He silently willed Inuyasha to resort to his inevitable reckless disobedience sooner rather than later.

Patience had never been Inuyasha's strong suit and the waiting was getting on his last nerve. He needed to find Kagome. And he needed to do it yesterday. Where was that damn dragon anyway?

Shippo handed off another survivor to Souta. They worked as a team. Shippo and Tsukuda would dig them out and Souta would carry them out of the building. The rescue operation was working well until they began to find more dead than alive among the debris. It was beginning to look like they would not find any more survivors.

Kenta found a frustrated group when he emerged from the main auditorium. Souta looked tired, his human stamina having given way to adrenaline fueled energy long ago.

"Where's Inuyasha? Did you find Kagome and Sesshoumaru?"

"Inuyasha followed his brother's scent. He lost it when he got to a huge chunk of the ceiling. We need to get to the other side, but can't lift it without help."

Shippo nodded.

"I think we've done about all we can do here. Finding anyone else alive would be a miracle."

Tsukuda silently agreed with the kitsune. Souta moved off to another area.

"There's nothing I can do to augment demon strength, so you guys go on. I'll keep looking for survivors here."

Shippo turned back.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I can do more good here. Just bring my sister back. Ok?"

"Don't worry. We will."

'Don't worry', he thought as he watched them go. Easier said than done. But then, they had managed to keep her safe in the past, hadn't they? From things a lot more dangerous than an earthquake. He strained his ears as he thought he heard a feeble moan then moved off in the direction it had come from.

Inuyasha was on his haunches examining the blockage when Kenta returned with the others. He stood.

"It's mostly one big chunk, but there's some unstable shit around it. I don't know what's on the other side."

"So we could make it worse?"

He scowled at Shippo.

"You got any better ideas? His scent stops here. So to find him, we gotta get past this. We find him, you know we'll find Kagome."

Shippo shrugged his shoulders.

"No. I don't have any better ideas. But what do we do if it starts coming down again?"

"We make sure that don't happen. We gotta hurry. Before the aftershocks start."

That got them moving. Sometimes the aftershocks could be stronger than the original quake.

Mariko had been trying hard not to scream. Out of consideration for her lord's ears. She gave up on that with the last contraction. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Quit trying to be quiet. You're only stressing yourself more. I promise you can't get any louder than I did and he survived. With his hearing intact, I might add."

This caused a small smile to appear on Mariko's face.

"Any chance we get out of here before this kid pops out?"

"What? You don't trust your best friend's delivery skills?"

Mariko's face screwed up in pain and she let out a scream. Panting, she gave her friend a rueful smile.

"Not that. I could just really, really use some good drugs right now."

Kagome lightly squeezed her hand as she chuckled and let a little of her soothing energy flow into the wolf.

"Never figured you would whine over a little pain. It's a good thing Kenta isn't here to listen to you. He'd never let you live it down."

"Yeah, well, if that horny dragon wants another one, he's having it himself. Then we'll see who whines over a little pain."

Kagome smiled at that. She remembered having similar thoughts during her own labor. They faded pretty quickly once she held Akihiko in her arms. He was more than worth a little pain. She knew Mariko would feel the same after this was over and she held her daughter in her arms.

"C'mon you bastards! Put your backs into it. We gotta get this outta the way."

Three beings glared at the hanyou. They were giving it all they had. Sure they all had exceptional strength. Even for demons. But this was solid concrete probably with some steel reinforcements running through it.

After another failed attempt to even budge it, Shippo shook his head.

"Even our combined strength isn't going to move it."

Kenta was beginning to panic.

"So how do we get to them?"

Shippo scratched his head.

"I got an idea."

He stepped back and closed his eyes as he called on his fox magic. The chunk of debris began to glow pink and shifted. It seemed to float somewhat. Shippo grinned.

"Ok guys. You should be able to move it now. I have to concentrate to keep the spell up. I can only manage for a few minutes and then I'm drained. Don't expect much out of me after this."

Inuyasha grumbled as he went back to his task.

"Why the hell didn't you remember that little trick sooner?"

They were now able to pick it up and move it to the side. They didn't move it far. Just enough to clear the path that Inuyasha had sensed his brother had taken. Shippo hit his knees. Inuyasha held out a hand but Shippo waved it away.

"I'll be ok. That spell is very hard to maintain when it involves that kind of weight. Something that I'm told I should accomplish with ease around the time my fourth tail grows in."

Once the dust had settled, Inuyasha found traces of Sesshoumaru's scent. He was on the trail again.

It was several minutes and more debris to be dealt with before they found them. They could see Sesshoumaru's barrier and released a collective sigh of relief. Now they knew why they had not been able to sense his aura. Their relief was short lived as they felt the aftershock shift the ground underneath their feet. It was a strong one.

Inuyasha had been in the lead and jumped back to avoid more falling debris. They were lucky that most of it had come down with the original quake. They had only to avoid the pieces that remained.

As the dust cleared and they coughed to clear their lungs, Inuyasha squinted to find a somewhat clear path to his pack. His narrowed eyes widened when he saw the huge piece of roof that had collapsed right where he had seen his brother standing tall, effortlessly holding a barrier in place. It was even larger than the one they'd had to move just to get here. And Shippo couldn't pull off his spell again.

"Shit!"

Sesshoumaru had spotted Inuyasha just as the ground beneath them began to shake again. He had hoped for only a light aftershock, but luck was not on their side. Kagome covered Mariko even though she knew her mate's barrier wouldn't let anything through.

Sesshoumaru heard a crack and looked up to see the concrete and steel heading straight for them. He staggered a bit under the weight, but the barrier held. As the shaking came to an end, Kagome looked up at her mate. His expression was twisted in a grimace and rivulets of perspiration were trickling down his face. Seeing what he was holding up, Kagome gasped. Her mate was strong, but even he had his limits.

Her attention was pulled back to Mariko as she let out a pained scream.

"I feel her. Kagome, I have to push. Nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Kagome knew that time was against them. She had to get the baby delivered and quickly. She could hear the sounds of someone approaching. She could only hope that it was Inuyasha and the others. They were the only ones who could help.

Inuyasha could see the strain showing on his brother's face as they got closer. There was no way he could hold that amount of weight indefinitely. They had to find a way to brace it so they could get them out from under it.

Kenta heaved a sigh of relief to see Mariko alive and well. Then he noticed that Kagome was hovering between his mate's legs. And Mariko looked exhausted and in pain. He raked a hand down his face in exasperation. She would pick now of all times to give birth. Nothing easy for his mate. Nooooo. Everything was better with a little drama. She had always had a knack for understatement.

Kagome grinned at Mariko.

"Looks like Daddy made it in time for the birth. Just barely."

Mariko bore down and her daughter slid into Kagome's hands. She removed her gown and wrapped the baby in it. She put the crying child in her mother's arms. She had nothing with her to cut the cord and her mate was definitely busy. It would have to wait.

Shippo tried to call up the spell again. And failed. He knew that he couldn't summon it again so soon, but he had to try. It would be hours before he recovered enough to do it again. They didn't have hours.

Inuyasha was pacing. Trying to think of a way to take the weight. If there were a way to support it, for even a moment, then they could carry them out. His thoughts were interrupted by the wail of an infant. That only made the task of getting them out more urgent.

Sesshoumaru was aware that the weight he was holding up was more than even his superior skills could manage for long. He had to keep the barrier in place and at full strength or it would crush them. While he would be for the most part unharmed, his mate and the wolf were another story. And the infant…

"I hope you plan to do more than just stand there, half breed."

Inuyasha snarled. He knew the insult for what it was. A spur to get him moving. A testament to the strain the weight was putting on his brother. However, before he could get moving, he had to have a plan in the first place.

He raked his right hand down his face in frustration and felt the cold metal of his ring on his skin. He held his hand out in front of him as he stared at the ring. It was an idea. And for better or worse, it seemed to be their only option.

Shippo racked his brains for a solution.

"The only way to get them out is if we can support the burden of the weight while Sesshoumaru drops his barrier. I can't call up the spell again. I've already tried. It will be hours before I recharge enough to do it again. We have resources we can call on, but they couldn't get here in time. Anybody else have a plan?"

Inuyasha took a step toward Shippo. He appeared to be wringing his hands in frustration. In reality, he was struggling to remove something that had been in place for centuries.

Shippo was shaking his head as he realized what the hanyou was doing.

"You can't. You'll go berserk."

"It's going to take berserker strength to handle the weight."

Inuyasha held the ring out to Shippo.

"We don't have any other options. And we're out of time. He's already showing the strain of the weight. What do you think will happen when the next aftershock hits?"

Shippo stared at the ring in Inuyasha's outstretched palm. The ring that Toutousai had forged from a piece of the Tetsusaiga, the one that sealed his demon blood and kept him sane once he could no longer carry his sword openly. He didn't want to remember the last time the hanyou had gone full demon.

"Come on Shippo. You know there is no other choice."

"But what if you can't be controlled?"

Inuyasha looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"I trust my brother to take me down. You just make sure you hang onto this and don't go far."

He dropped the ring into Shippo's hand and made his way quickly to the barrier before he lost his conscious thoughts.

To be continued…


	78. Chapter 78

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Ch 78

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. His eyes were turning red and stripes were appearing on his cheeks. His fangs had lengthened and he was snarling. His words were little more than growls as he tried to hold on to his sanity as long as he could.

"Let me in and drop the barrier completely. Even if I forget what I am doing, I will have to react to the weight or be crushed. That'll give you time to get them out. Then you get to kick my ass."

Sesshoumaru really wished he had been consulted about this insane plan before Inuyasha demonstrated his penchant for recklessness. While the plan was sound in theory, the brainless hanyou had neglected to take into account that he had been holding up this weight for a while and his energy was low. While he had no doubt that he could take the hanyou down, it would be an extended battle. There were dangers to consider, but there was no time to dwell on them now. It was already done. He would have to deal with it.

"Kenta, Tsukuda. When I drop the barrier, get Mariko and the child. Take them outside. It will be too dangerous to remain once the battle with my brother begins."

They each nodded. They had never seen Inuyasha go full demon, but the stories…

Sesshoumaru knew that if he did not drop the barrier soon, Inuyasha would be distracted and getting him back to the barrier would be difficult. He knew he had to keep him focused on the enemy. The enemy they wanted him to focus on. He taunted his brother, as he had centuries before.

"What a pathetic half breed. You really think you can defeat me? How absurd."

Inuyasha growled and sprang at his brother claws extended, regardless of the barrier before him. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome. It was now or never. He dropped the barrier just as Inuyasha reached it.

Kenta and Tsukuda moved faster than they ever had in their lives. Scooping up their assigned targets, they didn't stop until they were outside. Mrs. Higurashi came running. She took the infant from Tsukuda.

"Where are Kagome and Sesshoumaru?"

Tsukuda looked away and Kenta took a deep breath.

"They will be out shortly. There was a… slight problem"

Sesshoumaru ducked the claws aimed for his throat and grabbed Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at the sound of something falling and braced himself for the impact. It allowed Sesshoumaru to grab Kagome and move her beyond the danger zone. He set her down beside Shippo.

"Get her outside."

Kagome grabbed his sleeve.

"I'm not leaving."

"This is not the time to be disobeying your alpha. Do as you are told. For once."

He didn't wait to see if she complied. He turned back to his brother, who was now snarling loudly.

Shippo took her arm.

"I'm not leaving, Shippo. He needs me…they… need me."

Shippo could see that this was not going to end well. Sesshoumaru was fatigued. His energy had to be low from sustaining the barrier for so long. When Sesshoumaru had last fought Inuyasha in his full demon form, he had managed to defeat him with the aid of Tokijin. He had no weapon now. His fingers closed tightly around the ring in his hand. How would he get it back to him?

Inuyasha flexed his arms and braced himself. He pushed the heavy object up and brought his claws into play. The object was sliced into several smaller pieces that fell away from him. He turned his fury on the one who was his enemy.

Sesshoumaru cautiously approached his brother. He had managed to take care of the debris in short order, a testament to his berserker strength. The harebrained plan had succeeded. Now the difficult part of the plan had to be executed. Had the hanyou forgotten he had no weapon available this time? Sesshoumaru let his claws lengthen and his poison flow. He would have to use every advantage he had to subdue the hanyou and hope he was able to do so without killing him. There was no room for him to take his true form. He would have to do this the hard way.

He had no time to continue his contemplations as Inuyasha leaped at him, claws extended. Sesshoumaru dodged the attack and managed to land a glancing blow across the hanyou's back. There was a sizzle as the poison left an ugly burn on the exposed flesh. It didn't even slow him down, only increased the snarling anger evident in his distorted facial features.

Kagome couldn't stand to watch. It appeared that the two men she loved most in the world were trying to kill each other. She leaned into Shippo's embrace.

"You know that he won't do anything that isn't necessary. He will do only what he has to do to stop him. But he has to be stopped. You know that. Right?"

She nodded.

"I know. I just wish there had been some other way."

They watched as the fight continued. Each landing hits on the other. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru was not fighting at full strength. He was also holding back trying not to kill his brother. Inuyasha had no such handicap and it was beginning to make a difference in the battle. Inuyasha spun away from his brother's attack and landed a solid kick to the head. The blow staggered Sesshoumaru and left him open to the next attack. Claws raked down his chest and left four bloody gashes.

Sesshoumaru leapt backward to gain some recovery time. He used it to assess the fight so far. It did not appear that Inuyasha was even beginning to tire. He knew that the berserker rage that boiled in his blood at this moment was blocking a great deal of the hanyou's pain and fatigue. If only he could say the same for himself.

Shippo was watching every move intently. He had to find some way to get the ring back to Inuyasha. Even Sesshoumaru couldn't hold out forever against this kind of onslaught. It was only a matter of time before he left one opening too many and Inuyasha would not hesitate to take advantage of it.

Kagome bit her lip when she saw the claw marks on her mate. This had to stop. Somehow she had to stop it. There had to be a way.

Sesshoumaru braced himself for the next attack. He was aware that he was on the defensive much more than the offensive. He was also aware that he fared much better in his fights with his brother when he didn't really care if he killed him or not. He shook his head. Not an option. Kagome would be devastated. And he… he would miss his brother. He would miss the closeness that they had achieved over the last centuries.

With a new determination, he stood. He would not deprive Akihiko of his favorite uncle. No matter the cost, he would bring Inuyasha back from his insanity.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru seemed to get his second wind. He landed several blows that had Inuyasha backing up. Both men were bleeding from numerous wounds. Kagome just hoped that when this was over there would be enough left of them for her to heal.

The fight seemed to go on forever. There had even been another aftershock. Kagome erected a barrier until it passed, but it didn't seem to phase them. She noticed Shippo clenching and unclenching his hand. She passed it off as nervous energy until she recognized the object he held. She just needed an opening.

"Give it to me, Shippo."

"Huh? What?"

"The ring, Shippo. Give it to me."

"Why?"

"We need to get it to him. It will stop this. It will bring him back to himself."

"I'm not letting you get close to him. It's suicide. On both our parts. Sesshoumaru will kill me if I let you go to him."

"There is no other way. We have to bring him back before they both get hurt beyond my ability to heal them. It's not like we have anyone who can successfully wield Tenseiga to bring them back afterward."

She held out her hand.

"Give it to me. I was able to bring him back once before without the aid of Tetsusaiga. Maybe I can again."

Shippo looked at the ring, then at her. He dropped the ring into her outstretched hand.

"Be careful. If he attacks, you purify his ass. If I have to mourn someone, I would rather it not be you. You know what his choice would be, if he was able to make it."

She nodded. Yes, she knew Inuyasha would rather die than hurt her. As she took a few stealthy steps forward, she vowed it would not come to that.

She knew she had to catch Sesshoumaru unaware. If he noticed her presence too soon, he would never let her get close enough. He would probably carry her outside himself and risk Inuyasha following him just to make sure she was out of the way.

She inched closer when she could. She made sure her aura was concealed and she stayed out of Sesshoumaru's line of sight. With his attention focused on the battle, she had a good chance of remaining unnoticed by her mate. Inuyasha would ignore her unless he thought her a threat. All his senses would detect was a human. Not worthy of abandoning his current opponent.

Sesshoumaru took another direct hit that sent him to his knees. Even though Inuyasha was bleeding far worse than his brother, he showed no signs of even slowing down. When Sesshoumaru went down, Kagome made her move. Inuyasha was closing in for another attack when she got between them.

Inuyasha growled at being interrupted. His prey was weak and he scented his victory. Then this small human dared to get in his way. His nostrils flared. There was something about this small human's scent that was somewhat familiar. His red eyes bored into hers.

"Inuyasha. It's Kagome. Can you understand me?"

His attention was focused solely on her now. She was speaking to him. Her words didn't make sense. His head hurt. But her voice… it was soothing. He growled low. She watched him. Every move he made. His head tilted to the side.

Sesshoumaru recovered from the blow.

"Kagome. What the hell do you think you are doing? Get out of here. Move away slowly and I will get his attention back on me."

Shippo came forward.

"Don't. Let her try. She was able to reach him once before."

"Are you insane? He will kill her."

"I don't think so. Just watch."

Sure enough, Inuyasha was watching her curiously. Doing nothing. She was speaking to him. With soothing words. Calmly. He seemed to have forgotten about Sesshoumaru as he tried to figure out why this human gave him feelings of… what? He sniffed her again, inhaling her scent. One word came to his fuzzy mind. Pack. She was pack. He had to protect her. You always protected pack.

He wrapped an arm around her and let out a growl of warning. She slowly reached out to touch his face. To stroke the jagged stripes that now adorned his cheeks.

"Inuyasha. Give me your hand."

He tilted his head at her as if trying to understand her words.

She held up her hand and nodded to his. He raised his right hand and touched hers. Before she could grasp his hand, he growled and pulled it back. He turned to the noise he had heard. Kenta and Tsukuda had chosen that moment to return to offer their assistance. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her protectively against his chest. He growled a warning to the males that wanted to take her from him. She was pack. He would not give her up.

Kenta and Tsukuda froze at the warning growl. They didn't know how he had gotten hold of Lady Kagome, but they knew she was in danger. One wrong move from any of them could set him off. And then there was no telling what he would do.

Sesshoumaru was livid.

"What the hell were you thinking, kit? I know it was her idea. But why did you allow it?"

"I didn't see any other way. I don't think he will hurt her, but if she has to, she can purify him."

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. He could do nothing now but watch. And wait. If there was even the slightest indication that he intended to harm Kagome, he would kill him. And apologize to his mate after.

Kagome laid her hand over the arm that held her. She could feel the strength in his hand. She rubbed the hand, trying to calm him. She hoped that the others had the sense to remain still and not make any threatening moves. Once the hanyou was certain the other males were not going to make a move right now, he began to relax. He raised his hand to stroke the human's hair. He brought a strand to his nose. The scent was soothing. This human was important to him.

Kagome turned slowly and faced Inuyasha. She reached for his hand. He allowed her to take it in hers. She continued to stroke it soothingly. She probably had only one chance. She couldn't afford a miss. If she dropped the ring… they would never find it in all the debris.

She needed a distraction. Something to keep him from realizing what she was doing. She hoped Sesshoumaru would understand. She stood on her toes and kissed Inuyasha. He growled, but didn't fight her. She held onto his hand and took the ring from her pocket. Inuyasha pulled her closer as he responded to the kiss. The red began to fade from his eyes.

"Ka go me?"

Her name was little more than a raspy whisper. She knew this was the only chance she would have. She had to get it done while he was confused. She slipped the ring on his finger in one quick thrust. He howled as if he was in pain and roughly pushed her away. Sesshoumaru moved quickly. He caught her before she could land amid the rubble.

Inuyasha sank to his knees and collapsed as his features began to return to normal. The stripes disappeared from his face. His claws and fangs retracted. And just before his eyes closed, they had regained their golden color.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to chastise his mate for her reckless stunt. The words didn't come. Kagome's hands were on his chest, healing the most serious of his wounds. The warm feeling of her power flowing into him calmed him. He closed his eyes and let her soothing hands do their work. There would be time later for the argument.

Shippo went to Inuyasha's side. He was battered and bloody, but appeared to be ok. Kagome would get to his wounds once she had taken care of Sesshoumaru's. They had narrowly averted disaster. If Kagome had not been able to replace the ring on his finger, there would have been no way they could continue to hide the existence of demons from the humans. Not without killing Inuyasha. Shippo was glad it hadn't come to that.

Kenta and Tsukuda rushed over once Inuyasha was down. Kenta knelt at Sesshoumaru's side.

"We came to tell you the human emergency personnel have arrived. Apparently the quake was not severe. The age and antiquated design of this auditorium is the reason for its collapse. There were few casualties in the rest of the city."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Shippo, what is Inuyasha's condition?"

"He's in pretty bad shape. Not life threatening though if we can get the bleeding stopped. If he hadn't been full demon, these wounds would have brought him down long ago."

Kagome finished sealing the claw wounds on her mate's chest.

"I can do the rest when we get home. Let me get Inuyasha's bleeding stopped and we can get out of here."

"Understood. Shippo, retrieve Akihiko and tell Souta to get his mother home when he can. I'm sure she will insist on staying to help."

He pulled out his cell phone as the others went about their assigned duties.

"I will call the shrine to let Grandfather know we are uninjured. If the rest of the city escaped major damage, then this is sure to be the focus of the evening news. I don't want him to worry."

After the call was made, Sesshoumaru went over to his brother's unconscious form. Kagome sat back at his approach.

"I have stopped the bleeding. He still needs attention, but it will wait until we get home."

Sesshoumaru held out a hand to assist her to her feet. Then he picked Inuyasha up and settled him on his shoulder.

"We should go before any more of this comes down. The rescue workers will want to begin their search for survivors."

They were stopped only briefly by a paramedic who wanted to assess Inuyasha's injuries. There were not enough ambulances to carry everyone at once, so the victims were being prioritized based on the severity of their injuries. Sesshoumaru had refused with the explanation that he would be personally transporting his brother to the hospital where their family physician was already waiting. The paramedic was relieved that there was one less he had to find transportation for.

Tsukuda got them home as quickly as traffic would allow. Hideki opened the front door and Sesshoumaru carried Inuyasha straight upstairs to his room. Kagome followed him. Sesshoumaru stopped her at the door.

"Wait out here. I will call you when I have him undressed and in bed."

He closed the door in her face.

Kagome smiled. She thought back to the number of times she'd had to heal Inuyasha after the brothers had fought. Back then she would have never imagined Sesshoumaru taking care of his brother to this extent. It seemed, that given enough time, everything was subject to change. Sometimes it was even for the better.

Almost fifteen minutes passed before Sesshoumaru opened the door and allowed her into the room. Inuyasha had regained consciousness and was propped up in a sitting position on a small mountain of pillows.

Kagome went to the bed and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Sess said that you gave me back my ring."

She sat back and nodded.

"Keh! Still as stupid as ever, aren't you, wench?"

"And you're still as reckless as ever. What if I hadn't been able to get through to you? Huh? Do you ever think before you act?"

"Thinking is overrated. Besides I got the job done, didn't I?"

"Sometimes you make me so mad!"

He grinned.

"But you know you love me anyway."

She huffed.

"You better be glad that I do or I would leave you here in pain to heal normally."

She took one of his bruised hands in hers and let her power begin the healing process. It happened to be his right hand. She stroked his ring.

"Please promise me you won't take it off again."

"Not unless it's necessary."

Sesshoumaru straightened from his leaning position at the door.

"If you ever take it off again, I will shove it so far up your ass it will become a permanent part of your anatomy."

With that he walked out of the room. For once leaving both Kagome and Inuyasha speechless.

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79

Misconceptions And Misunderstandings

Ch 79

Epilogue

Kagome's scream set them all on edge. But it was also a sense of relief they felt. It was almost over now. Inuyasha and Shippo were pacing. Akihiko was staring out the window, hands folded behind his back, with an air of reserved calm. To all outward appearances. On the inside, he was anything but calm.

He was nervous. He was excited. He was a little scared. A sister. He would be a big brother. He wondered if he would be as good a big brother as Shippo was to him. Or his father was to Uncle Yasha. He knew he would have more responsibility since she was a girl. He was old enough now to understand that it would be his duty to keep the boys away from her.

Uncle Yasha said she wasn't dating until she was at least two hundred. That seemed a little extreme to him. One hundred fifty was a much more reasonable age. He would personally make sure that any would be suitor was worthy of his sister, the daughter of the west.

There was another scream from the bedroom and Inuyasha cringed, his ears flattening to his head.

"Damn. I'd forgotten how loud the wench can get."

Shippo smacked him in the back of the head for calling his mother a wench. It was nothing that Akihiko hadn't seen a thousand times before. He restrained the urge to do the same. Sometimes he thought it would be easier if he were more like his mother. But he had been raised knowing that he would someday in the distant future be the ruler of the west. While he loved his mother dearly, human emotions and all, to emulate her personality would not serve him well when that day finally came.

He was not nearly as reserved as his father, but he was capable of hiding his feelings when it was necessary. He knew the importance of concealing his reactions from an enemy. Father had taught him that during his extensive training. At twelve years of age, he was every bit the warrior his father was. He lacked only real battle experience. His mother said that was a good thing. That they enjoyed the peace his father had not known at his age.

The doctor was smiling at Kagome.

"I can see the head. It won't be much longer now. On the next contraction, I need you to push hard."

Sesshoumaru held her hand. At least he deluded himself into believing he held her hand. When in reality it was Kagome who had a death grip on his hand. He was focused on the energy of his mate and pup. His mate's energy was low. She had been in labor for several hours and was understandably fatigued. The pup's energy was strong and steady. His daughter was ready to face the world.

He felt Kagome squeeze his hand hard. He helped her lean forward to bear down as a contraction gripped her again. The doctor nodded.

"Good. Again."

Kagome fell back exhausted as her daughter slid into the doctor's hands. Sesshoumaru wiped her brow with a wet cloth. The doctor handed the pup to his mate to clean up before introducing her to her parents. He concentrated on taking care of the mother.

The nurse brought his little bundle to the bed and placed it into Kagome's arms. Kagome smiled at the man.

"Thank you Najiro."

Najiro bowed.

"Of course, my lady. She is as beautiful as her mother."

Kagome removed the blanket for inspection. The pup was definitely hanyou, right down to the fuzzy triangular ears atop her little dark head. She opened her eyes to reveal a clear citrine gaze. Once again the Taisho eyes bred true. The rest of the pup's looks, however were all Kagome.

"What shall we name her?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. She had forgotten about the ritual. He hadn't accepted their daughter as he had Akihiko.

"Don't you have to name her? You didn't accept her."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. After so many years, his lovely mate still did not understand all of the demon customs.

"She is not my heir. The ritual was only necessary for Akihiko. Of course I accept her. As I will all of our pups. However, you now have a say in the naming of them."

"Oh. I haven't thought of any names. I thought you would be naming her."

"I can if you wish."

"No. I would like us to do this together."

She thought a moment.

"What do you think of Sakura?"

"Too common. Our daughter is anything but common."

Kagome tapped her lip as she looked at her daughter.

"Kiyomi."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Acceptable."

Kagome smiled at Kiyomi. Her little 'pure beauty'.

Several hours later, Sesshoumaru sat in his study with a contemplative look on his face. He had made all of the required phone calls to the family, His mother was on her way back from Barcelona where she had jetted off with her latest lover. Kagome's mother was already camped out in the nursery fussing over her newest grandchild while her daughter took a well-deserved nap. Souta was on his way back from a successful bid to retain his world championship title. The Kendo competition had ended last night, or rather this morning Tokyo time. Kagome's grandfather was rarely well enough to leave the shrine anymore, so he had emailed the birth photos and promised to bring her to visit as soon as they could.

He turned in his chair to stare out the window. He couldn't ask for a better life. It was far more than he deserved after almost destroying it before it could begin. His mate had forgiven his foolishness and they had settled into the loving relationship that had produced his two pups.

At last he understood his father's final words from so long ago. He smiled. At the time he thought his father a fool to give his life for a human woman and a hanyou that should never have been born. But now…He finally had something of his own to protect. And he knew without a doubt that if he were called on to do so, he would give his life for them.

He sensed his mate stirring from her sleep. There would be another time for reflections on his life. He stopped on the bottom stair as he heard the argument between Inuyasha and Shippo about who would be the first to hold Kiyomi. He shook his head with a small smirk as he resumed his trek to his mate's side. Yes, he would give his life for all of his family if necessary. Even the brash loud mouth he now openly called brother.

Sesshoumaru entered his bedroom to see his son seated in an armchair reading. He looked up when his father closed the door.

"Mother is waking up. May I see her?"

"You have waited here all this time? I thought you would be downstairs with Shippo and Inuyasha."

Akihiko frowned.

"They are fighting again. It gets old after a while."

Sesshoumaru understood. It was a feeling he'd had many times.

"Have you seen your sister yet?"

"Yes Father. I held her while Grandmother got settled in the rocker. Then I had to give her back."

"Do you understand your new responsibilities?"

"I do Father. Kiyomi is my sister. She is pack. I will protect her until another is allowed to claim the right to do so."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Satisfied with his answer. He would not allow his son to make the same mistakes he had made. His son would understand the meaning of pack and what it meant to be responsible for one as its leader.

"Let us see if your mother is fully awake."

He opened the door to see his mate sitting up, the bedding tossed aside.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

She settled back against the pillows.

"I was going to the nursery to check on Kiyomi."

"Unless she becomes hungry, your mother has everything under control."

Akihiko put his arms around his mother and gave her a hug. He rarely indulged in such emotional displays in his father's presence. But he would make an exception this one time. He pulled back to look at her smiling face.

"How are you feeling, Mother? Can I get you anything?"

She brushed his hair out of his face. Both so much like his father's.

"I am a little hungry. Could you ask Cook to send me a plate?"

Sesshoumaru put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I will go. You may spend some time with your mother."

Kagome moved over and patted the bed beside her. Akihiko sat down next to her. A soft click told them that Sesshoumaru had left the room. Once she was sure he was out of hearing range, she turned to her son with a smile.

"Ok. He's gone. We have a few minutes. You can relax."

Akihiko grinned and threw his arms around his mother for a real hug. He was sure that his father would understand, but it made life easier if he allowed his sire to believe that he was following in his footsteps somewhat. He knew that his father had changed since he mated his mother, but he still held to some of the old values when it came to raising his heir. There were, after all, traditions to uphold.

"Sometimes it's hard to control it all. I feel pressured to meet Father's expectations."

Kagome stroked his hair as she held him close.

"I know. You don't have to hide your feelings, you know."

"But Father…"

"Your father was born in an era of war. He was raised to be a warrior."

"He has raised me to be a warrior too."

"Yes. And you are quite powerful. But you must remember that your father had to use that battle knowledge almost daily to survive and to protect his people and lands. Our time is more peaceful. There are other skills you need in this time. While your father understands this, he insists you be prepared if our peaceful existence changes."

"Father says the other houses have grown soft. They are more concerned with money and the power that comes with it than being able to protect what is theirs. He said that he had a hard time learning this lesson from Grandfather Inu. He wants to make sure that I don't make his mistakes."

"That's true. But you don't have to limit yourself. You can be other things and still be a strong warrior. Look at your father, your brother, and your uncle. They are businessmen. But they are also the most powerful warriors alive today."

"You have a point, Mother."

"Don't I always?"

He nodded and she grinned.

"So what would you like to do? Join your father's company?"

He shook his head.

"It is enough that I will one day lead the Western Lands. Shippo and Uncle Yasha can take care of the company."

"Then you do have an idea of what you wish to do with your life?"

"It's a dream that I…" He cocked his head to the side. "Father is coming. Come to the attic later."

He scooted off the bed and walked to the door without waiting for her answer.

Kagome was beyond curious, but it was obviously not something he wished to share with his father at this time. She would have to wait.

Akihiko opened the door for his father and then left the room. Sesshoumaru carried his burden to the bedside table where he set the tray down. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Did you bring every scrap of food in the house?"

He chuckled as he filled her plate.

"Hardly. This is all that Cook would part with."

He handed her a plate piled with cold meat, cheese, and fruit.

"I can't possibly eat all of this."

"I thought I would share your meal here since you probably won't feel like coming down to dinner."

"Oh. That's sweet of you."

"Hn."

He placed a piece of meat between the slices of bread on his plate. It was overdone for his tastes, but he wanted to spend time with his mate. After adding a few items to the meat, he now had an acceptable sandwich.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?" He answered around the bite he'd just taken.

"Do you ever think that maybe you are pushing Akihiko too hard?"

"Why? Has he said something to you?"

"No. He would never complain. He knows his duty as your heir and has accepted it. I just… I don't know. I think he might benefit from some normal activities for a boy his age."

"A human boy, you mean?"

"Well… he is half human. But what I mean is… a break sometimes. You know… Just to have some fun. Maybe with boys his own age. I think he's way too young to be so serious."

"I was the same at his age."

"That's what I mean. You still won't let yourself have any fun. It's almost like a foreign concept to you."

He arched a silver brow.

"You do not wish for my heir to emulate me?"

"In some ways, yes. In others… no. You know I love you. But it took a long time for you to change into someone I could love. You had a lot of negative personality traits. I'm just afraid that if you insist on raising him the way you were raised, that he will become cold and aloof. As you were when we first met."

"Hm. Is that the first impression you got?"

"No. That was the second one. The first was that you were trying to kill me."

"Why is it that you always dredge up my failures when we argue?"

"I wasn't aware we were arguing. And …"

She stopped mid sentence.

"Hey! Are you saying you regret not killing me?"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You worry too much, mate. As long as he has your influence to balance mine, he will be fine. If it will make you feel better, I will try to let him have a little fun once in a while. Though I will not allow him to neglect his training."

"Thank you."

Once they had finished eating, Sesshoumaru took her plate.

"I have some business calls to make, so I won't return for some time. Get some rest and I will see you later."

Once he was gone, Kagome got up and pulled on her robe. Belting it, she slipped out the door into the hall. It was quiet. She turned toward the end of the hall where the attic access door was.

Kagome opened the door and softly called out to her son as she climbed the stairs.

"Akihiko? Are you here?"

Just as quietly, he answered.

"Yes, Mother. Come in."

She moved further into the room and searched for her son. What she saw caught her completely off guard. She walked over to the window where Akihiko was seated in front of a canvas.

She walked around to the front so she could see what he was working on. She couldn't contain her astonishment. There on the canvas was a rough charcoal outline of a woman in a rocking chair holding a baby.

"Did you draw this just now?"

He nodded.

"It's Grandma Higurashi and Kiyomi. She was in the nursery earlier and I thought it would make a great painting."

"You drew this from memory?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You said a painting. Have you ever done one before?"

He nodded and got up. Taking her hand he led her to a corner where a dust cloth was covering some things. He pulled it off and there was a stack of paintings. Kagome carefully tipped each one forward until she had seen them all.

"How long…?"

He shifted from one foot to the other.

"Couple of years now."

"They are amazing. I never knew you had this talent. I wonder where you got it. It certainly didn't come from my side of the family."

"You really like them?"

"Of course I do. Is this the dream you didn't get to tell me about? Is this what you want to do with your life?"

"Yeah. I'd like to apply to art school. But I don't think that Father will agree. He wants me to go to college after high school to get a business degree."

"Well, even at your accelerated rate, graduation is still two years off. That gives us time to work on him."

"You mean you'll support me in this?"

"Of course I will. If this is what you want to do. You certainly have the talent from what I've seen. It's not like you will be taking over for your father anytime soon. I think he can indulge you for a few years."

"Thank you, Mother."

She winked at him.

"Just make sure I get to see that one," she pointed to the new canvas he'd begun, "as soon as you finish it. I think I may have to ask you to give it to me."

He smiled.

"I might consider it. Perhaps a Mother's Day gift?"

She made her way back to her bed with no one the wiser. But she was more than tired by the time she got there. She tossed her robe over the chair beside the bed and climbed in. With a yawn and a stretch, she rolled to her side and was asleep in minutes.

From his vantage point in the hall, Sesshoumaru waited until the door closed behind her before casting a glance at the attic door. He had known for a while that Akihiko painted. He'd even carefully taken a peek at his son's work, making sure to mask his scent so that no one would know he had intruded.

His nose had detected the odor of the paints and turpentine clinging to his son long ago. He was quite familiar with the modern painter's tools and supplies. His own had been water colors in his youth. He remembered the solitude and the peace he experienced while painting. He'd reluctantly given it up long, long ago. After all, it did nothing to enhance his battle skills, nor did it gain him greater power.

His father would have never understood. So as he grew older and the trips accompanying his father to battle grew more frequent, he stopped. He missed it occasionally. It was something he had never told anyone. Not even his mate. Although she would understand. There were none of his works left. Unless of course his mate managed to stumble across one as she had Rin's tapestry. They had all been in his fortress. Destroyed he was certain.

He knew, now that his mate had seen Akihiko's talent, she would try to persuade him to allow their son to pursue his dream. He had already decided to allow Akihiko to choose his own path in life until the time came for him to become Lord of the West. But he would enjoy his mate's efforts to persuade him to her way of thinking. He also had every intention of taking advantage of the situation. He certainly had no intention of giving in easily. He smirked. It would be… fun

End


End file.
